Clandestine
by TwistedRaver
Summary: Lying was the easy part. It came second nature to them. The truth was hard especially when they've only been lying to themselves. "We're different now." "No we're not. We've only stopped pretending everything's okay." SEQUEL
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Clandestine**  
>Summary:<strong> Lying was the easy part, it was second nature to them. The truth was hard, especially when you've only be lying to yourself. "We're different now." "No we're not. We've only stopped pretending everything's okay." SEQUEL**  
>Genre: <strong>Angst/Friendship/Romance**  
><strong>

**Author's Note:** This is a sequel to _Simplicity_ you should probably read that first. Also if you haven't read _Deathly Hallows_ and you don't want to read spoilers...I suggest you not read this story or you just might hate me.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned, Harry Potter...I would have given Draco some redeeming moment, I mean much bigger than he did...I mean he wouldn't be the anti-hero or anything, just...better? haha

* * *

><p><strong>July 19, 1997-<strong>

_A month..._Draco thought as his fingers played with a pendant under the table. Oddly it was his only source of calm, when it should have been the complete opposite. His mind kept flashing to _that_ night. The night he was supposed to kill Dumbledore, but he couldn't. The last night he saw Angeline. The last night he heard her voice filled with so much calm, yet so much hate. Angeline turning her back on him...giving up on him...

_"There's not a single bone of compassion in your body, Draco Malfoy."  
><em>

_Don't think about it..._

Draco sat in his family's drawing room waiting for the current meeting of the Death Eaters to begin. He felt sick and he couldn't remember why he thought that the life he lived would be so glamorous.

_Because you're an idiot.  
><em>

Let out a very small sigh as to not disturb the silence that filled the drawing room. More specifically not to draw any attention to him from the Dark Lord. He'd rather not be like the woman suspended, and revolving above the table.

Draco looked at the woman for what had to have been the twentieth time since entering the drawing room and seeing her hanging there. She looked familiar to him, as if he should know her. As much as he told himself to look away from her, he couldn't. His curiosity and his fear was too much for him.

Not even the opening of the door couldn't bring his attention away from this person, but he didn't have to turn to see who had entered. They had been waiting for Snape and Yaxley all this time so that they could start this meeting.

"Yaxley. Snape," said a high, clear voice from the head of the table. "You were nearly late."

The speaker was seated directly in front of the fireplace, so that it was difficult, at first, for the new arrivals to make out more than his silhouette. As one drew nearer, however, his fave shone through the gloom, hairless, snakelike, with slits for nostrils and gleaming red eyes whose pupils were vertical. He was so pale that he seemed to emit a pearly glow.

The Dark Lord.

Possibly the only man, Draco genuinely feared.

"Severus, here," said the Dark Lord, indicating the seat on his immediate right. "Yaxley—beside Dolohov."

The two men took their allotted places. Most of the eyes around the table followed Snape, and it was to him that the Dark Lord spoke first.

"So?"

"My Lord, the Order of the Phoenix intends to move Harry Potter from his current place of safety on next Saturday, at nightfall."

The interest around the table sharpened palpably: Some stiffened, others fidgeted, all gazing at Snape and the Dark Lord.

Draco was one of the ones to stiffen, he knew he wouldn't be one of the ones to intercept the transport the Golden Boy. He and his family were practically on house arrest, being watched at if not all then most hours of the day. Though it annoyed he greatly, this was the first time he was actually grateful for not being trusted. For as much as he hated the Boy-Who-Live...

_Watch what you think, Draco..._He reminded himself as he looked up at the body rotating above the table and then back at Snape and the Dark Lord.

"Saturday...at nightfall," repeated the Dark Lord. His red eyes fastened upon Snape's black ones with such intensity that Draco and some other watchers had to look away as though fearful that they themselves would be scorched by the ferocity of the gaze. Snape, however, looked calmly back into the Dark Lord's face and, after a moment of two, the Dark Lord's lipless mouth curved into something like a smile.

"Good. Very good. And this information comes—"

"—from the source we discussed," said Snape.

"My Lord."

Yaxley had leaned forward to look down the long table at the Dark Lord and Snape. All faces turned to him.

"My Lord, I have heard differently."

Yaxley waited, but the Dark Lord did not speak, so he went on, "Dawlish, the Auror let slip that Potter will not be moved until the thirtieth, the night before the boy turns seventeen."

Snape was smiling.

Draco didn't know that his former professor could smile.

"My source told me that there are plans to lay a false trail; this must be it. No doubt a Confundus Charm has been placed upon Dawlish. It would not be the first time; he is known to be susceptible."

"I assure you, my Lord, Dawlish seemed quite certain," said Yaxley.

"If he has been Confunded, naturally he is certain," said Snape. "I assure _you_, Yaxley, the Auror Office will play no further part in the protection of Harry Potter. The Order believes that we have infiltrated the Ministry."

_That's because you have..._

"The Order's got one thing right, then, eh?" said a squat man sitting a short distance from Yaxley, he gave a wheezy giggle that was echoed here and there along the table.

The Dark Lord did not laugh. His gaze had wandered upward to the body revolving slowly overhead, and he seemed to be lost in thought.

"My Lord," Yaxley went on, "Dawlish believes an entire party of Aurors will be used to transfer the boy –"

The Dark Lord held up a large white hand, and Yaxley subsided at once, watching resentfully as the Dark Lord turned back to Snape.

"Where are they going to hide the boy next?"

"At the home of one of the Order," said Snape. "The place, according to the source, has been given every protection that the Order and Ministry together could provide. I think that there is little chance of taking him once he is there, my Lord, unless, of course, the Ministry has fallen before next Saturday, which might give us the opportunity to discover and undo enough of the enchantments to break through the rest."

"Well, Yaxley?" the Dark Lord called down the table, the firelight glinting strangely in his red eyes. "Will the Ministry have fallen by next Saturday?"

Once again, all heads turned. Yaxley squared his shoulders.

"My Lord, I have good news on that score. I have – with difficulty, and after great effort – succeeded in placing an Imperius Curse upon Pius Thicknesse."

Many of those sitting around Yaxley looked impressed; his neighbor, Dolohov, a man with a long, twisted face, clapped him on the back.

"It is a start," said the Dark Lord. "But Thicknesse is only one man. Scrimgeour must be surrounded by our people before I act. One failed attempt on the Minister's life will set me back a long way."

"Yes—my Lord, that is true—but you know, as Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Thicknesse has regular contact not only with the Minister himself, but also with the Heads of all the other Ministry departments. It will, I think, be easy now that we have such high-ranking official under our control, to subjugate the others, and then they can all work together to bring Scrimgeour down."

"As long as our friend Thicknesse is not discovered before he has converted the rest," said the Dark Lord. "At any rate, it remains unlikely that the Ministry will be mine before next Saturday. If we cannot touch the boy at his destination, then it must be done while he travels."

"We are at an advantage there, my Lord," said Yaxley, who seemed in Draco's eyes determined to receive some portion of approval. "We now have several people planted within the Department of Magical Transport. If Potter Apparates or uses the Floo Network, we shall know immediately."

It was times much like this, that Draco questioned why he wanted so badly to a Death Eater. Most of them lacked common sense or rather lacked the ability to use their brains at all. Even one such as Yaxley was a fool. Why was being one of _them_ so appealing to him?

"He will not do either," said Snape.

Draco thought that perhaps it was because his father made it seem so wonderful. _But look at him now._ He thought glancing at his father out the corner of his eye as Snape continued to speak.

"The Order is eschewing any form of transport that is controlled or regulated by the Ministry; they mistrust everything to do with the place."

"All the better," said the Dark Lord. "He will have to move in the open. Easier to take, by far."

Again, the Dark Lord looked up at the slowly revolving body as he went on, "I shall attend to the boy in person. There have been too many mistakes where Harry Potter is concerned. Some of them have been my own. That Potter lives is due more to my errors than to his triumphs."

The company around the table watched the Dark Lord apprehensively, each of them, by his or her expression, afraid that they might be blamed for Harry Potter's continued existence. The Dark Lord, however, seemed to be speaking more to himself than to any of them, still addressing the unconscious body above him.

"I have been careless, and so have been thwarted by luck and chance, those wreckers of all but the best-laid plans. But I know better now. I understand those things that I did not understand before. I must be the one to kill Harry Potter, and I shall be."

At these words, seeming in response to them, a sudden wait sounded a terrible, drawn-out cry of misery and pain. Many of those at the table looked downward, started, for the sound and seemed to issue from below their feet.

But Draco didn't have to look, every night at the same time, _their prisoner_, as the Dark Lord called him, would scream._  
><em>

"Wormtail," said the Dark Lord, with no change in his quiet, thoughtful tone, and without removing his eyes from the revolving body above, "have I not spoken to you about keeping our prisoner quiet?"

"Yes, m-my lord," gasped a small man halfway down the table, who had been sitting so low in his chair that it appeared, at first glance, to be unoccupied. Now he scrambled from his seat and scurried from the room, leaving nothing behind him but a curious gleam of silver.

"As I was saying," continued, looking again at the tense faces of his followers, "I understand better now. I shall need, for instance, to borrow a wand from one of you before I go to kill Potter."

The faces around him displayed nothing but shock; he might have announced that he wanted to borrow one of their arms.

"No volunteers?" said the Dark Lord. "Let's see...Lucius, I see no reason for you to have a wand anymore."

Lucius Malfoy looked up. His skin appeared yellowish and waxy in the firelight, and his eyes were sunken and shadowed. When he spoke his voice was hoarse.

_Azkaban..._Was Draco's initial thought whenever he saw or heard him speak. For the life of him, Draco wasn't entirely sure why he wanted to be like this father, why he looked up to him so much like he did.

"My Lord?"

"Your wand, Lucius. I require your wand."

"I..."

Lucius glanced sideways at Narcissa Malfoy. She was staring straight ahead, quite as pale as he was, her long blonde hair hanging down her back, but beneath the table her slim fingers closed briefly on his wrist. At her touch, Lucius put his hand into his robes, withdrew a wand, and passed it along to the Dark Lord, who held it up in front of his red eyes, examining it closely.

"What is it?"

"Elm, my Lord," whispered Lucius.

"And the core?"

"Dragon—dragon heartstring."

"Good," said the Dark Lord. He drew out his wand and compared the lengths. Lucius Malfoy made and involuntary movement; for a fraction of a second, it seemed he expected to receive the Dark Lord's wand in exchange for his own. The gesture was not missed by the Dark Lord, whose eyes widened maliciously.

Draco could only close his eyes, he didn't want to see what the Dark Lord would do to his father for being so...foolish..._  
><em>

"Give you my wand, Lucius? _My _wand?"

Some of the throng sniggered.

"I have given you your liberty, Lucius, is that not enough for you? But I have noticed that you and your family seem less that happy of late...What is it about my presence in your home that displace you, Lucius?"

"Nothing – nothing, my Lord!"

"Such _lies_ Lucius..."

The soft voice seemed to carry on even after the cruel mouth had stopped moving. One of two of the wizards barely repressed a shudder as the hissing grew louder; something heavy could be heard sliding across the floor beneath the table. Though not wanting to, Draco opened his eyes and looked down the table.

The huge snake emerged to climb slowly up the Dark Lord's chair. it rose, seemingly endlessly, and came to rest across the Dark Lord's shoulders: its neck the thickness of a man's thigh; its eyes, with their vertical slits for pupils, unblinking. The Dark Lord stroked the creature absently with long thin fingers, still looking at Lucius Malfoy.

"Why do the Malfoys look so unhappy with their lot? Is my return, my rise to power, not the very thing they professes to desire for so many years?"

"Of course, my Lord," said Lucius. His hand shook as they wiped sweat from his upper lip. "We did desire it—we do."

Draco had never felt so ashamed of being a Malfoy as he looked up at the body briefly. He was ashamed for so many reasons, it would probably take him hours to list them all.

To Lucius Malfoy's left, Narcissa made an odd, stiff nod, her eyes averted from the Dark Lord and the snake. To his right, Draco, glanced quickly at the Dark Lord before looking away. He was terrified to make eye contact. Draco has no doubt the Dark Lord could break his mental walls.

"My Lord," said a dark woman halfway down the table, her voice constricted with emotion, "it is an honor to have you here, in our family's house. There can be no higher pleasure."

_Our family house?  
><em>

She sat beside her sister, as unlike her in looks, with her dark hair and heavily lidded eyes, as she was bearing and demeanor; where Narcissa sat rigid and impassive, Bellatrix leaned toward the Dark Lord, for mere words could not demonstrate her longing for closeness.

"No higher pleasure," repeated the Dark Lord, his head tilted a little to one side as he considered Bellatrix. "That means a great deal, Bellatrix, from you."

Her face flooded with color; her eyes welled with tears of delight.

"My Lord knows I speak nothing but the truth!"

"No higher pleasure even compared with the happy event that, I hear, had taken place in your family this week?"

She stared at him, her lips parted, evidently confused.

"I don't know what you mean, my Lord."

"I'm talking about your niece, Bellatrix. And yours, Lucius and Narcissa. She had just married the werewolf, Remus Lupin. You must be so proud."

_Can this family do **anything**_ _right?_

There was an eruption of laughter from around the table. Many leaned forward to exchanged gleeful looks; a few thumped the table with their fists. The giant snake, disliking the disturbance opened its mouth wide and hissed angrily, but the Death Eaters did not hear it, so jubilant were they at Bellatrix and the Malfoys' humiliation. Bellatrix's face, so recently flushed with happiness, had turned and ugly blotchy red.

"She is no niece of ours, my Lord," she cried over the outpouring of mirth. "We—Narcissa and I—have never set eyes on our sister since she married the Mudblood. This brat has nothing to do with either of us, nor any beast she marries."

"What say you, Draco?" asked the Dark Lord. Draco felt his blood turn cold. It was possibly the worst feeling he had had in a while. It once again reminded him of _that_ night. "Will you babysit the cubs?" Draco looked at his father, who was staring down into his lap, then caught his mother's eye. She shook her head almost imperceptibly, then resumed her own deadpan stare at the opposite wall.

"Enough," said the Dark Lord, stroking the angry snake. "Enough."

And the laughter died at once.

"Many of our oldest family trees become a little diseased over time," he said as Bellatrix gazed at him, breathless and imploring, "You must prune yours, must you not, to keep it healthy? Cut away those parts that threaten the health of the rest."

"Yes, my Lord," whispered Bellatrix, and her eyes swam with tears of gratitude again. "At the first chance!"

"You shall have it," said the Dark Lord. "And in your family, so in the world…we shall cut away the canker that infects us until only those of the true blood remain …" the Dark Lord's eyes lingered across the table. "You've been very quiet tonight, Demetrius."

Draco had forgotten that Angeline's parents were present at this meeting. Or rather he just ignored the fact they were there. Draco ignored plenty of things that made him feel uncomfortable.

"And where is your daughter, Demetrius?" the Dark Lord continued. "Does she not wish to join me? I have heard she wished to do so. Or was it all lies."

"We do not know the whereabouts of our daughter, my Lord," Demetrius said looking at the Dark Lord. "It would seem she has run away."

"And if found she will be disposed of I would assume?" the Dark Lord questioned.

"Of course, my Lord," Celeste Jensen spoke up. "She's nothing but a blood traitor. Demetrius and I have discussed and we'd like to be the ones to take care of our daughter, my Lord."

Draco frowned slightly. He had grown up hearing of the horrors of being disowned by family and believed it to be the right thing to do if one was to betray the family. But to hear it...to hear it happening to someone he knew, someone he had gotten close to whether or not he liked it made him more sick to his stomach than he already was.

The Dark Lord watched Celeste Jensen for a moment before looking away. Draco watched as Celeste glanced in his direction relief flashing through her eyes and something else. As though she was trying to tell him something. Something regarding, Angeline...

_Yet, why? Why would she look relieved. Why would she look at him the way she did..._ Draco wondered just as the Dark Lord began to speak again. "As it should be," he said as he raised Lucius's wand, pointed it directly at the slowly revolving figure suspended over the table, and gave it a tiny flick. The figure came to life with a groan and began to struggle against invisible bonds.

"Do you recognize our guest, Severus?" asked the Dark Lord.

Draco knew the woman now. Even though he had not taken her classes he knew her face and exactly what course she taught. It all made sense as to why she would be in that room. And he could not bare to look at her any longer. Draco's fingers began to spin the pendant faster, as though that would keep his mind off of what he knew was inevitable.

Snape raised his eyes to the upside down face. All the Death Eaters were looking up at the captive now, as though they had been given permission to show curiosity. As she revolved to face the firelight, the woman said in a cracked and terrified voice, "Severus! Help me!"

"Ah, yes," said Snape as the prisoner turned slowly away again.

"And you, Draco?" asked the Dark Lord, stroking the snake's snout with his wand free hand. Draco shook his head jerkily, keeping it down so he didn't have to look up at the woman anymore.

"But you would not have taken her classes," said the Dark Lord. "For those of you who do not know, we are joined here tonight by Charity Burbage who, until recently, taught at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

There were small noises of comprehension around the table. A broad, hunched woman with pointed teeth cackled.

"Yes…Professor Burbage taught the children of witches and wizards all about Muggles…how they are not so different from us…"

One of the Death Eaters spat on the floor. Charity Burbage revolved to face Snape again.

"Severus…please…please…"

"Silence," said the Dark Lord, with another twitch of Lucius' wand, and Charity fell silent as if gagged. "Not content with corrupting and polluting the minds of Wizarding children, last week Professor Burbage wrote an impassioned defense of Mudbloods in the Daily Prophet. Wizards, she says, must accept these thieves of their knowledge and magic. The dwindling of the purebloods is, says Professor Burbage, a most desirable circumstance…She would have us all mate with Muggles…or, no doubt, werewolves…"

Nobody laughed this time. There was no mistaking the anger and contempt in the Dark Lord's voice. For the third time, Charity Burbage revolved to face Snape. Tears were pouring from her eyes into her hair. Snape looked back at her, quite impassive, as she turned slowly away from him again.

"Avada Kedavra."

The flash of green light illuminated every corner of the room. Charity fell, with a resounding crash, onto the table below, which trembled and creaked. Several of the Death Eaters leapt back in their chairs. Draco fell out of his onto the floor.

"Dinner, Nagini," said the Dark Lord softly, and the great snake swayed and slithered from his shoulders onto the polished wood.

Draco slowly climbed back into his chair his entire body shaking as he tried to ignore the sounds of the snake eating its _dinner_. Clutched in his left hand the pendant warmed slightly as his thoughts flew at the same speed that his heart was beating.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's the beginning. You should recognize most of this chapter as the very first chapter of Deathly Hallows. Next chapter we'll find out where, Miss Angeline Jensen is.<strong>

**I was originally going to release this a few days ago, but I got sick...I'm actually still sick, but I'm definitely happy with this chapter and the beginning of this story!  
><strong>

**So I hope you liked it to! Why don't you tell me in a review! :)**

**Got any questions let me know! ^_^  
><strong>

**Take care,  
>TR<br>**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2! We'll be spending it with, Angeline this chapter! :) Enjoy!  
><strong>

**Thanks to; _YamaBerry, Suguri, in. all. her. morning. glory , MissLaceyMalfoy, DragonWand, Amehhh, Kimboolinaa,_ and _Noel Ardnek_ for reviewing the first chapter. :) **

**And thanks to everyone that added this story to their favorites and alerts. :) We're in for a long and hopefully amazing journey! :)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:** I don't own, Harry Potter if I did...I don't know what I'd do...Dead most likely. =P

* * *

><p><strong>July 19, 1997-<strong>

It was a rare moment that Angeline was ever home. It was rare she felt as though, Jensen Manor home. Over the years it had become known to her as the place she lived during the summer months. As of now she wasn't even living in it...not really. She spent a lot of her time on the beaches of Dorset, sitting in the shade, ignoring the Muggle boys that tried to strike up conversation with her, while she was trying to figure out how much time she had before her mother or father decided to find her and dispose of her like in horror stories they told her as a child. The pessimistic side of her mind told her she didn't have much time left. All the while her optimistic side told her she was just being paranoid and her mother and father loved her deep down inside and would never kill her.

She scoffed at her optimistic side and pointedly ignored it, locking it in the deepest parts of her mind. The last time she believed in the best...the worst happened.

Because of her paranoia, she'd sleep on the beach, when the beach was empty she'd make herself safe. An alarm specifically for her to hear would sound if a person was within a few feet of her. It was a stupid thing still to sleep out in the open the way she did. But it wasn't as though she really ever got any sleep.

However, tonight was one of those rare moments since stepping off the Hogwarts Express that she found herself standing in the foyer of her home. Not a light was on, meaning her parents weren't home and wouldn't be for a while.

"Nula," she called quietly. She was sure the house-elf wouldn't appear, but with a loud _pop_, a small house elf stood before her and bowed so low her long nose practically hit the floor.

"Young Miss Angeline!" The house-elf shrieked. "You must not be here now. Nula has heard talking."

"My death perhaps?" Angeline questioned curiously. Nula nodded her head and wailed.

"Nula has sworn to Master Demetrius not tell Young Miss...Nula is a very bad elf!" Angeline reached for her wand just in time to stop the elf from ramming herself repeatedly into the wall.

"Stop it, Nula," Angeline commanded. When Nula went ridged, Angeline lowered her wand. She liked Nula and she hated it when she abused herself. For the longest time, Nula was the only one in that large house Angeline considered family. "Why is it that they allow you to take orders from me still?" Angeline asked. "Just two days ago when I called, you didn't appear..." Angeline asked remembering the last time she had called.

"It was Mistress Celeste who has given Nula permission to obey, Young Miss after Mistress Celeste gave me a package to put in Young Miss' room." Angeline frowned down at the elf.

"A package, what's in the package, Nula?" Angeline asked.

"Nula does not know," Nula responded instantly. Angeline nodded slowly before she started toward the steps, but she stopped before her foot touched the first step. Angeline turned and looked at Nula again.

"Is it safe for me to go up the stairs and into my room?" Angeline asked. Though she didn't get along with her parents nor in particular like them she did know a lot on how they thought. Nula nodded as an answer to Angeline's question. Taking her word as true, Angeline started up the stairs, skipping a few, she made it to her room in no time.

Sitting in the center of her bed laid a small chest with a ribbon wrapped around it to keep what looked like a note attached to the top. Slowly, Angeline walked to her bed and picked the package up, the letter on top of it was without mistake her mother's handwriting. Pulling the letter free from the package, Angeline set the package back upon her bed and began to read the letter.

_Angeline,_

_I know that I have never given you a reason to trust me or to at least listen to what I have to say to you. But I want you must heed what I have to tell you now. _

_I haven't got the courage to tell you this to your face, but then again it is not as though you are ever around these days for me to speak to you. For days, perhaps for weeks, your father and I have been talking. Your father believes it to be best that we in the nicest of terms, remove you from our family tree. You may not believe me, and why should you, these are merely words on parchment, but I do not see eye to eye with your father on this matter. You may not have been our ideal child, but you are still and will always be my child.  
><em>

_I mustn't take much longer writing this, but Angeline, I want you to run. I want you to leave this place and not return. You've done well these last few weeks sneaking in and out without much notice, but considering I go into your room far more than your father, I noticed little things missing here and there. Now listen, just because I will not kill you, it does not mean your father has changed his mind any. So please, Angeline do as you're told for once in your life and go. Within the chest that I'm leaving you is a series of letters from your Uncle Xander and his family all of which are unopened. One of these envelopes contain an address, I'm not sure which, but you need to Apparate there. I do not know of the place you will be going, but I do know it will be much safe._

_I wish you luck. Goodbye my child._

_Your mother,  
>Celeste Jensen<em>

Angeline read over the letter three times before she opened the chest and placed it with the other letters her mother had spoken about. Sitting on the edge of her bed Angeline ran a shaking hand through her hair, though her mother had been right to say that it was hard to fully believe words written from a woman who Angeline didn't trust completely or rather at all. Yet, there was still something about the letter, something that struck out to Angeline that meant that her mother was being sincere, that her mother really was trying to help her...Her mother knew how much she loved her Uncle Xander and his family...how much she wanted to be with them when she was younger. Had her mother been keeping in constant contact with them for years without either her or her father knowing? What if her mother was lying and all of this was nothing but a trap? Where would she be then?

Dead.

_Trust your instinct...Do you feel as though it is a trap?_ Angeline asked herself. If she were to answer, it would have been; no, she didn't feel like it was a trap.

"Only one way to find out," she mumbled as she stood up from her bed. She kicked her trunk open on her way to her closet. Sorting quickly through the things she wanted and the things that she didn't. Pulling out her wand she flicked it at the things she wanted and and sent them all flying into her opened trunk. Closing her closet door she walked around to her bed where she grabbed her bag and carefully placed the chest containing the letters safely inside it. Returning to her trunk she slammed it shut, before she turned and looked around her room for what would probably be for the last time.

Her gaze however landed on her bedside table where she had placed something she thought important, but would have rather not have considering it so, only because it reminded her of someone she had been trying to forget for weeks. If_ it_ was out of sight, _he_ was out of mind.

But she couldn't leave it there. She knew having it wouldn't help her in forgetting, but leaving it there just didn't seem..._right_. As she pulled open the drawer, she stared down at a pendant necklace, the pendant embedded with emeralds and diamonds that made out the Slytherin crest. The very pendant necklace that the one and only, Draco Malfoy, had given her approximately a month prior for her seventeenth birthday.

Angeline clutched her fist briefly as she was reminded of that night a month ago when everything she thought she knew about Draco crashed around her. The death of Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, though Draco didn't murder him...it was indeed his fault that Albus Dumbledore was dead.

Stopping herself from slamming the drawer shut without grabbing the pendant she let out a long sigh in hopes that it would calm her, it didn't, but it was enough to get her reach for the piece of jewelry.

"Bloody hell!" Angeline yelled as she dropped the pendant to the floor. Upon picking it up, it had burned much hotter than it had when Draco had shown her how it worked. Kneeling to the floor, Angeline picked the necklace up by the chain and let the pendant spin until it showed the back were messages would appear when sent. Expecting to see one, it surprised her when she found herself staring at nothing but the smooth side of the pendant.

Touching the pendant slightly, it had cooled, but was still far too warm for her liking, standing at full height she continued to stare at the pendant in wonder. There was a small ounce of panic that flew through her that left her concerned about Draco. Concerned that something was wrong with him...That something horrible had just happened while he held his very own pendant.

Shaking her head she realized even if there was something wrong with him, what could she possibly do? Better yet, why in the world should she care? She wouldn't put it past him if he'd only done something to his own pendant just to mess with her, just because he was bored. It wouldn't have been the first time he used her for his own entertainment. Only difference between then and now was that then she thought she knew him just a little and now she didn't know what was real about him and what were lies.

Pushing aside her thoughts she felt the pendant again, it had cooled down completely. Angeline sighed before she stuffed it into her pocket, she didn't have time to worry about it. Walking over to her trunk again she pointed her wand at it and watched as it shrunk to a size big enough to put into her bag. She grabbed it from the floor and headed for her door, only to stop and look back into her room.

As happy as she was to leave, there was still a wave of sadness that washed over her. However she smiled as she stared at it. Her room had been her only sanctuary in the entire manor aside from the large library...Some of her best memories happened in that room. Like the time she and her cousin had a sleepover in there and the mess they had left before the night was up. Or perhaps the time she used magic (by accident of course) and she had scared Nathaniel Blishwick when the windows had flung open and the drapes had tied themselves around his body.

_"You're bloody mad, Jensen, but you finally shut him up. I'd compliment you on it, but that requires me to be nice to you."_

Angeline's smile faded as the younger Draco in her memory smirked as he spoke to her. Sighing she grabbed the doorknob and yanked the door shut as she headed down the hall and then down the stairs.

"Nula!" she called once her feet had touched the floor of the foyer. The house elf appeared once again in front of her with a bow. "I'll be leaving now," she said. "I wanted to say thank you for all these years."

"Young Miss, is too kind to Nula," the house elf said with tears brimming in her large eyes. Angeline knelled down to the elf's height.

"Nula, I can free you if you want," Nula shook her head vigorously. Angeline smiled tightly. "As I thought," she mumbled. "Then I have one last thing to ask of you," she began.

"Anything for Young Miss," Nula said.

"Take good care of yourself," Angeline said before she stood back up at full height. "That means no more abusing yourself, no matter what. That's my last and my final order to you," Angeline said smiling down at the house elf as she started to move backwards to the door. "Goodbye, Nula." she said as she opened the door.

"Goodbye, Young Miss," Angeline heard quietly just before she stepped out of her home and closed the door firmly behind her. Letting go of the doorknob she spun on the spot and was gone. _  
><em>

* * *

><p>Angeline entered the Leaky Cauldron in London, with the hood of her cloak pulled up over her head. Angeline found that the Leaky Cauldron though usually filled with customers wasn't as full as it usually was. But that was expected, especially with a war going on. Most people were more concerned with staying alive than when their next goblet of firewhiskey was coming.<p>

The Leaky Cauldron was a dark and shabby place, but there was just enough light there for her to do what she needed to do. Finding a table in the corner of the pub, Angeline sat there and pulled the chest her mother had left her from her bag. Opening the chest she took in a deep breath before she pulled out the bundle of letters from it. Looking at them now, there had to have been at least thirty letters she was looking at. Each envelope was dated, the earliest one dating August 1988, the latest dating July 1997.

As tempted as she was to open the one that dated this current month, she picked up the oldest of the letters, it was best not to confuse herself more than she already was.

_August 18, 1988_

_Little Angeline,_

_Your mother has encouraged us to write to you, even though your father, my own brother has forbid it. She has warned me however that she's going to wait to give you these letters and I'm sorry about that. I wish more than anything you could write back tell us how you're doing. Gisele misses you a lot. She doesn't fully understand why she can't see you again, but then again, you probably don't understand either. All I can tell you is that your father has gotten uncontrollable, Angeline, and I refuse to have my own daughter anywhere around him. _

_You're probably mad at me aren't you, Angeline? Because I promised you to take you with me...I'm sorry that I didn't. I really am. But, your father, he's not the easiest to talk to as you may know. Just know, Little Angel, I'm not gone, not really. I'll continue to write these letters and I'll continue to write to you. There's not a day I don't think about you. I hope you don't think I've forgotten you. _

_With love,  
>Uncle Xander<em>

All these years of feel abandoned turned into shame. Angeline set the letter down as she berated herself for thinking that her uncle would just disappear from her life without reason. Of course he had reason, her father was usually the initial source for most of her unhappiness and for years her mother had been his partner in crime. So it came to a shock to her that her mother would allow for her to receive letters from the very man that her father wanted nothing to do with. It was odd that her mother went against her father's wishes...

Grabbing the next letter in the pile, Angeline continued to read. She had found the place she needed to go in her third letter dated in January of 1990, she had nearly laughed when she recognized the name of the place, she'd been there plenty of times when she was younger. But she continued to read on not wanting to miss anything. Most of them were from her uncle, but there were a few from her cousin Gisele, even one from her aunt. The letter from Gisele dated August 1991, made her a little sad as well as laugh when she read through it.

_August 30, 1991_

_Hello Angie,_

_Dad said I can't go to Hogwarts even though I have my letter right here. This was my chance to spend months with you and cause all kinds of mischief like we used to. You know we'd be the Terrible Duo (or was it Annoying Duo) as that Draco Malfoy used to call us when we'd do something to that annoying Nathaniel Blishwick._

_But dad said, I'm going to be home-schooled all the magic I'll ever need to know. I don't think its fair. I want to have the Hogwarts experience that everyone else had. What about the life long friends? I want to be sorted like everyone else. What boring stories I'm going to have to tell my children one day! I mean mum tells me stories of being in Ravenclaw and how dad was a Slytherin that never seemed to take no as an answer. It's really romantic don't you think? I want that, Angeline!_

_I guess I'm going to leave it up to you! You better get sorted into an amazing house and have some amazing boy that makes your heart swoon or what ever it's suppose to do. I want stories when I see you again. I'm going to beg you to tell me all about Hogwarts! Good luck, Angie! _

_Love,  
>Gisele<em>

Angeline briefly wondered how her Hogwarts career would have differed if she had been accompanied by Gisele. She sighed as she grabbed the next letter, there was no need to dwell on the 'what ifs', it wouldn't change anything in life. She'd already spent that last two weeks asking herself 'what ifs', and at the end of it all, she found that nothing had changed. _If_ anything, asking those sort of questions only drove a person mad.

As she continued to read through her letters, most of which were written to her throughout her time at Hogwarts or wishing her a 'happy birthday' or a 'happy Christmas and a happy New Year'. Gisele constantly wrote to her about how jealous she was that she went to school with _the_ Harry Potter. Angeline couldn't help but scoff at that letter, though she thought Harry Potter was a nice guy who meant well and was ultimately the only hope anyone had, she usually only saw him as another classmate with more popularity than he wanted. Though many people would have thought otherwise.

In no time she had read through each of the letters until only one remained. Opening it she stared at it's contents as it only had three words scrawled across it.

_See you soon._

For being so short, it was all the information she needed. Slowly packing the letters back into the chest and then putting the chest back into her bag. She rose from her seat in the corner of the shabby old pub and made her way the back exit, where she Apparated to a place she hoped more than anything wasn't some elaborate plan to be rid of her. What she hoped for the most was to see the people she imagined had written those letters.

As she stared up at a large secluded white home she found herself smiling. Absently putting her hand in her pocket she felt the pendant still there, her smile falter only slightly. She couldn't let things in her past bother her now. Squaring her shoulders she proceeded toward the house, wand out, it was time for a new start. Everyone deserved a new beginning, she was _hoping_ this was hers.

* * *

><p><strong>The end of another chapter!<strong>

**So? How was it? **

**Question:  
>1) What do you think there's in store for both, Angeline and Draco in this story?<br>-I know it's early but I would love to know what you all think is going to happen. Who knows, maybe your wishes will come true. ;)  
><strong>

**Also if you have any questions for me leave them for me in a review. :) I reply to all reviews no matter how short or long. ^_^**

**Take care,  
>TR<strong>

**PS. I'm feel much better now! Thanks for the get well reviews! :)  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello lovely readers!  
>Here's chapter 3! :)<strong>

**Thanks to; _DragonWand, Amehhh, Suguri, Kimboolinaa, Seriously addicted to DM, Anne Finch,__ TemaxShika forever_, _YamaBerry, in. all. her. morning. glory, angelgrl,_ _TwistedReaper_, and _hardestofhearts_ for reviewing that last chapter! :)**

**And thank you to all of those that added this story to their favorites/alerts. :)**

**Disclaimer:** I'm only visiting the wonderful world that JK Rowling created. :)

* * *

><p><strong>July 19, 1997-<strong>

Following the meeting Draco had retired to his room where he laid on his bed staring up at his ceiling with a blank expression, his room, his _home_ was nothing more than a prison. It was times much like now, that he was tempted to climb out his window, something he'd done plenty of time, and just Apparate _anywhere_. But Draco knew that to abandon his family would only get them killed. And wasn't that what he was trying to prevent when he joined the Death Eaters?

Draco had to watch what he did, one wrong step and the Malfoy family would go extinct in one night. He wanted to avoid that for as long as possible. Believe it or not, he did in fact have dreams of living a long wonderful life.

Just as he let out a long sigh there was a knock at his door. Sitting up quickly he stared at it for a few moments. Though it was nearing midnight it was still too early for them to be checking on him now. They usually waited until three in the morning to wake him from his slumber, not that he did much sleeping these days.

Standing he crossed the short distance to the door and pulled it open. Standing there looking frazzled was Angeline's mother, Celeste Jensen.

"Did I wake you, Draco?" she asked.

"No," Draco answered. "Is there something you needed, Mrs Jensen?" he asked. Celeste glanced down the hall before looking at him again.

"I just need to speak with you," she said. "Do you have a few minutes?" she asked.

Draco nodded and moved out of her way so that she could enter his room. Nodding in thanks Celeste entered his room wringing her hands in what must have been a nervous habit of hers. When Draco had closed the door she turned to face him still playing with her hands.

Celeste Jensen, wasn't much taller than her daughter, if Draco was correct, he'd say that Angeline was no more than an inch or so taller. Looking at Celeste, Draco could see that Angeline had gotten many of her features from the older woman. While Celeste had nearly black hair, Angeline's was significantly lighter, and Celeste had deep blue eyes, when Angeline had light green eyes, the very same as her father.

"I suppose I get right to the point, Draco," she said. "I've come to ask you about, Angeline." Celeste said quietly. "It's a long story, but I'm hoping she's safe. As you should know she's a lot smarter than I or my husband have given her credit. Which is why I've got to speak to you, Draco."

"What could I possibly tell you?" Draco asked. "Forgive me, Mrs Jensen, but you have no reason to trust me with any information." he said. "I could very well tell the Dark Lord that you've lied to him." Celeste smile and it reminded him so much of Angeline he almost, _almost_, looked away. It was that smile that clearly said, 'I know something you don't.'

"Draco, Draco, Draco," she chided. "Caught in a world I don't even think you want to be part of any longer." This time Draco did look away from her. What did she possibly know? "Seventeen, but you're still just a terrified child under that mask, Lucius has taught you to wear so well." she said. "Besides, the Dark Lord has far too much to worry about than about some _misguided little girl_."

"I fail to see why you're here, Mrs Jensen." Draco said bring his attention back to her, he was easily becoming irritated, he just wanted her to leave and let him be.

"Right," she said with a small sigh and like that, that nervousness was back. "Have you by chance a way of communicating with my daughter?" she asked. Draco's hand twitched slightly toward his pocket where the pendant was, but he stopped himself for going for it. He couldn't tell if, Celeste genuinely wanted to know of Angeline's whereabouts because she was worried of if there was some sort of ulterior motive.

"I haven't," Draco lied. He watched as Celeste's face seemed to drop some. "Why do you ask?"

"I just thought if there was someone she'd talk to it would be you," she stated. "Though she'd never admit it, she always did seem to have a soft spot for you."

"You're mistaken, Mrs Jensen," he said. "Your daughter hates me. No disrespect but the feeling is very mutual." Celeste studied him for a few moments in a way that would suggest she was looking through him.

"How long will you continue to lie to yourself?" she asked.

"Pardon?"

"It's nothing at all," she said. "Sorry to have bothered you, Draco," Celeste said heading for the door. "Just remember one thing. It's never too late to _try_ to make things right." she said over her shoulder. "Good night," with that being said, she exited his room leaving him standing there stunned and alone once again.

* * *

><p>Angeline stood in front of the door suddenly too nervous to knock. Why should she have been, when she had made it across the yard without a single mishap? That's the problem. Was the life she was about to enter too good to be true? The letters had reminded her of all the good times she had had with this part of her family. The letters had oozed the love she knew she craved more than anything. It absolutely frightened her that it may not be real.<p>

She let out a long sigh in hopes that it would ease the tension throughout her body. Unfortunately it didn't.

Angeline knew she couldn't just stand there all night, it was nearing midnight as it was. That realization made her wonder whether or not they were sleeping. Had she seen any lights on on her way up the yard? She couldn't recall she was so nervous.

_What if I leave and come back in the morning? What if they don't want me here? What if...  
><em>

Shaking her head, Angeline willed what little courage she had and raised her fist to knock on the door. She took an involuntary step back, her heart pounding as she waited.

Patiently she waited, wondering once again whether this was a good idea after all. She pondered on the prospect of just Apparating to Diagon Alley and exchanging her Galleons for Muggle money and just promptly disappear from the Wizarding World.

Her mind had just began to play with the idea of getting on a Muggle airplane (at least that's what she thought they were called), when the door had been pulled open and standing in its place was the man she hadn't seen since she was eight years old. He favored her father very much, he was tall, with dark drown hair, and the signature light green eyes of a Jensen. But there one thing that set him different from her father, that made him far more approachable, and that was the large smile on his face that made his eyes sparkle with life._  
><em>

"Uncle Xander," she breathed. Before she really knew what was going on, she was engulfed in a hug so tight she was lifted off her feet and she thought she would never breathe again he held her so tight, but she couldn't help to let out a joyous laugh as she hugged back. One her feet had touch the ground her uncle had held her at arms length looking her over.

"Angeline," he said happily. "I thought you'd never make it!"

For the first time since Apparating there the tension in her body left and she wasn't so afraid.

"You doubt me so soon, uncle?" she asked. "I've only just arrived."

"Of course not," Xander said with a laugh. Another thing she had never heard her father do. "Come," he said. "No need to stand out here all night."

Angeline allowed her uncle to pull her into the house, where she was told to just leave her bag at door. Further down the hall they went until they stood before double doors. He opened them and ushered her inside. For the second time that night she was pulled into a hug, though it hadn't lasted nearly as long.

"You were always a beautiful child, you've only blossomed more now that you're older," her aunt Vivianne crooned as she cupped Angeline's face. "So beautiful," she mumbled.

"I, uh, thank you?" Angeline said as her face was released. She could feel her cheeks burn, she never really did take compliments well. Especially ones about her appearance, it wasn't something she was commented on often. "You look amazing yourself, aunt Vivianne," she said finally and meant it. Her aunt herself was a right beauty. With her warm brown eyes and wavy black hair...

However, Angeline's thoughts on her aunt were cut short when someone coughed.

"Would you look at what the Hippogriff dragged in," Angeline looked around her aunt to see, Gisele Jensen standing at a door that seemed to lead from outside with a smirk worthy of a Slytherin on her face. "Well," she said expectantly. "Are you just going to stand there staring at me or am I going to get any of your love?"

Angeline's feet were moving before she knew it, and her arms were around her cousins neck within a second.

"I've missed you," Angeline whispered. Her cousin pulled back slightly, tears in her brown eyes, but a smile on her face nevertheless.

"I've missed you, too," Gisele said pulling Angeline back closer to her. "I thought you'd never come, Angie," she said. "I never thought you'd actually get our letters." she said.

The two girls just stood there holding onto one another as though to let go of the other would mean it was all a dream. To Angeline it very well might have been. Never had she been in a place where so many people (and three wasn't necessarily a large number) were so happy to see her.

Eventually the two girl let go, and Gisele turned her head. "Got me bloody crying," Angeline heard her mumble causing her to laugh.

"Gisele _Marie_ Jensen, how many times do I have to tell you to stop climbing out of your window to come down here?" Vivianne said annoyance dripping out of every word.

"Only a million and a million more, mum," Gisele responded automatically looking at her mother. Angeline thought that this was nice change, hearing the name 'mum' thrown around casually. Her own parents were, mother and father and nothing more.

"Oh, Viv, she's fine. Besides tonight's a night to just celebrate our darling niece finally coming to live with us, safe and sound." Xander said. Angeline bit her lip to keep from smiling as Vivianne glared at her husband.

"When we're taking Gisele to St. Mungo's for falling out her window, remember it would be your fault, _Alexander_," she said before turning and smiling at Angeline, one that Angeline had no trouble returning. "We shouldn't wear the poor girl out, darling. I'm sure she's tired."

"I've actually never been more awake," Angeline said. Her uncle chuckled.

"Here I thought my brother would have taught you to be a better liar, Angeline," he said. "You look exhausted," he added seriously. "Viv is right, perhaps we should save our festivities for the morning, it is rather late. I'll get your bag and—"

"I'll take her, dad," Gisele said grabbing Angeline's hand. "C'mon you're going to absolutely love your room. It's right next to mind." Gisele said pulling her out of the room and past her aunt and uncle.

"Wonderful," Angeline said dryly. "Just what I wanted. To be next to you."

"Oh, ha ha, Angeline," Gisele said over her shoulder. "Glad to see your sense of humor hasn't changed much."

"Who said I was joking?"

Angeline laughed as her cousin turned and flicked her on the nose.

* * *

><p>Angeline laid in the center of her new bed staring up at the ceiling unable to sleep, but it was much different from her other restless nights. Tonight she was excited. She couldn't remember a time she was so excited in her life. It was...<p>

_Refreshing._

Angeline liked how it seemed as though nothing had changed. Talking with her cousin and her aunt and uncle was far easier than talking to anyone she'd seen at Hogwarts for the last six years.

As she laid there now she only felt blissful. She supposed that was what happened when you were in company of people who you actually liked and vice versa.

Sighing she turned onto her side and looked at the window that let in a little bit of light from the moon. Her cousin had been right about her room, Angeline did in fact love it. It wasn't as big as her room at Jensen manor, but that to her was the best part. Well the second best, her favorite part had to have been that not a single thing in the room was green. And now that she thought of it nothing in the house was.

Now her room itself was the palest of blues, and for the most part very girly. Not the she minded any, she loved her new room and her new home more than any other material object she may have owned...well perhaps not her wand, but then again one's wand was nothing more than an extension of one's self.

When Gisele had said that her room was next door she had failed to mention the shared bathroom. If Angeline wanted to she could very well enter her cousin's room without needing to go into the hall.

Again, Angeline didn't mind. After all, for the last six years she's had to share a room and a bathroom with girls she didn't particularly like. She knew she could definitely share one with someone she did.

Her last coherent thought before her eyelids closed was that she was definitely going to like it there or rather she did like it there and she wasn't so sure she was ever going to leave._  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>July 20, 1997<strong>

_It was odd_, Draco thought as he walked the upper level of Malfoy Manor. It was odd that on Sundays, the Manor was practically empty (not that he was complaining, it was the only time he could really do what ever he wanted). It was almost as if saying that Sunday was a Death Eaters day off.

Draco knew better. He knew that they were most likely out terrorizing Muggles, because what else did a Death Eater have to do on a Sunday?

Draco had no desire to do any of what his _associates_ did...He had no desire to torture, no desire to wreck havoc just because he could, no desire to kill just because it would be quick and as his fellow Death Eaters claimed...easy. He _would_ beg to differ if he _didn't_ know better.

For the first time in his life he was the outcast.

And he wasn't so sure he wanted to fit in.

At one point he did. He truly did, but as time went on, he wondered whether it was too late.

_Too late to what?_ The snide voice in his head questioned. _To run away?_ It continued to patronize. _To ask for forgiveness?_

Draco sighed heavily and shook his head to be rid of the voice. Those were the kind of thoughts that kept him up at night. However the night before was joined with one other.

_"How long will you continue to lie to yourself?"_

He wasn't lying to himself.

_You lie more than you breathe._ That voice in the back of his mind chimed. Draco squashed it quickly before it could say much more.

Sure he embellished the truth here and there, but he had no reason to lie to himself. What could he possibly be lying about?

His desire to be a Death Eater? Sure, _maybe_, but he was good a pretending. No matter how terrified he was. In fact his fear did most of his talking in this situation.

How he felt about Angeline?

Draco ran a hand through his hair as he entered the library. He didn't have _feelings_ for her of all people. _That_ he was sure of. She was just...what was she to him? There wasn't really a label for their relationship. It was definitely complicated. So what exactly was she? A distraction in his so called turmoil life? Draco wasn't very sure.

He wasn't very sure of a lot of things lately.

He was sure of one thing however, and that was, the only feeling he had for her was that he did in fact hate her. If not only for the reason that she was always, _always_ there in the forefront of his mind.

Sitting in the chair at the largest window, he stared out of it allowing his thoughts to go to some other topic. The weather outside was a complete contradiction to his mood. The sun was shinning and there was barely a cloud in the sky.

A year ago, no two years ago, he would have been outside riding his broom or just walking around. He and his family might even have been on holiday somewhere. Well, his mother and he might have been. His father was too busy even then.

Draco looked away from the window to a family photo on the table. The man in the picture was very different from the man that Draco associated with today. It seemed to Draco that a long time ago, his father used to command the attention of any room he walked in without even uttering a word. _Not anymore_, Draco thought. The man Draco called father was nothing of the man he idolized so much in his youth. _A shell of a man_. Draco summed up as he turned the frame down so he wouldn't have to look at it anymore.

Then there was his mother, she still doted on him with every chance she could making sure he was doing fine, making sure he was eating. What _most_ mothers did. Yet there still a difference in his mother, for instance how quiet and how much she tried to distance herself from everything.

The life of a Malfoy was no longer a glamorous as it once was.

If Draco was asked, he'd lie and say otherwise. If he were to be completely honest, he'd say that the life of a Malfoy was miserable. That _he_ was miserable.

No matter how much he wished it wasn't, there wasn't really anything he could do about it. He was stuck in this life and there was no changing that.

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end of another chapter! Did you see what I did there? Did you see the contrast between the two lives? haha. =P<br>**

**Question time! :)  
>1) Do you think Angeline's going back to Hogwarts? (Explain your reasoning if you want, I'm so curious to what you all think. ^_^)<br>-Some of you have expressed that she might not if that's the case then move on the question 2 or tell me again why or why not. :)  
><strong>

**2) Do you think that Draco and Angeline will see each other again? By accident of course.  
>-Speculations are very fun to read loves.<strong>

**Have you got questions for me? Let me know in a review! =)**

**Take care,  
>TR<br>**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 is here!**  
><strong>Read it while it's hot!<strong>  
><strong>Alright I'm done. =P<strong>

**Thanks to _Taritakoom, hardestofhearts, DragonWand, Nicky-Maree, TemaxShika forever, FleurSuoh, 33, Ashley Rose Everdeen-Malfoy, Jasmine Sunshine, Chromezone_, and_ klspun_ for reviewing the last chapter!**

**Also a shout out to all the people that added this chapter to their favorites and slash or their alerts. :) **

**Your continued support is appreciated! :)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:** I'm just a fan that will be sitting in the movie theater for the showing of Deathly Hallows crying my eyes out. Thank you JK Rowling for this wonderful adventure you've graced us with.

* * *

><p><strong>July 26, 1997<strong>

It had been a week since Angeline had been living with her uncle's family and living with them did take some getting used to. In fact she was still getting used to it. They were very interested in her and she'd entertain them and answer their curious questions, but there were things she kept to herself. She stayed clear of telling them about Hogwarts, more specifically her last few months at the school. Yet, by the looks her cousin gave her, Angeline was sure she'd have to share eventually.

As of now Angeline was sitting in front of the mirror as her said cousin played with her hair. Gisele had been determined that they were going out one day. Which Angeline thought was a terrible idea considering she could possibly be recognized and she was sure that wouldn't be a good thing. So Gisele, never the one to take no as answer was trying to change the way Angeline looked. Which would have been a lot easier had they had vials of Polyjuice Potion laying around.

"You know, Gisele," Angeline said as her cousin pulled at her hair. "You know we could just _make_ Polyjuice..."

"Absolutely not," Gisele said letting hair fall back onto Angeline's shoulders. "It would take far too long. Besides, potions is definitely not my strong suit."

"I'm sure I would be more than capable to make the potion myself then," Angeline said trying to stand.

"Please," Gisele said pushing her back down in the seat. "Dad works for the bloody Ministry, if we wanted Polyjuice Potion...we could very well get it." Angeline didn't say anything, her uncle worked in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, for the last four days he had said that things weren't going well. Especially with some man by the name of Yaxley.

To be truthful Angeline was shocked that her uncle still worked at the Ministry considering her father worked there and not once did he mention him to her, but then again she didn't talk to her father all that much and had learn fairly quickly what questions not to ask. When she had asked her uncle however how he dealt with seeing her father he had smiled at her, but it was much different the other smiles he had graced her with as he said; "The Ministry's a big place, darling, but the _brief_ and _few _reunions I have with my dear brother are nothing less than entertaining."

Angeline wasn't exactly sure how to take his answer so she just nodded and had let it go. Perhaps he'd explain one day but she figure now wasn't the time.

"I can't really see use going to uncle Xander and saying, 'can you get us about a gallon worth of Polyjuice Potion'? That's bloody ridiculous not to mention illegal."

"So is murder, but look at all the Death Eaters that are running around, you know killing people," Gisele mumbled. Angeline shrugged her shoulders, she was getting very tired to sitting in that chair, but her cousin just won't let her go. "I'm so _stupid_," Gisele exclaimed suddenly as she dropped Angeline's hair again. "Am I a bloody witch or am I not?" she asked pulling out her cherry wood wand. Angeline stared at her cousin in the mirror for a moment before turning in the chair to look up at her.

"And what exactly are you going to do with that?" she inquired.

"You'd look much different if I just _transfigured_ your hair don't you think?" Gisele asked. "I mean just the color of it. Perhaps shorten it a little. Shall I give it a try?"

"I swear Gisele if you—" Angeline started but didn't finish as she felt as though something cold had been poured over her head. She turned back to the mirror and stared at herself in horror. "Gisele, change it back...Now!" Angeline said tugging on a red lock. "Bloody hell! I look like a Weasley!"

"You make it sound like a bad thing!" Gisele retorted. "The Weasley family is very nice!"

"I'm not saying they aren't!" Angeline growled. "This will only draw more attention to me...where's my wand? I'll change it back myself."

"Would you calm down," Gisele said. "I'll change it! I'll change it!" Angeline sighed as her hair was back to it's natural brunette. However her satisfaction was short lived as within an instant she was staring at herself in the mirror her hair blond. "Oh that's much better if I do say so myself." Gisele said standing back to admire her work. "Red just wasn't your color."

Angeline picked up a blond lock. Sure it was step up from being a redhead but she didn't want to be a blond either, the color was the exact same as a certain blond she was very much trying to forget. Standing she walked the short distance to her bedside table and picked up the ash wood wand.

"I think our experimenting is done for today," Angeline said as she pointed her wand to her head and felt the cold sensation. Peeking at herself in the mirror she shook her head as she once again staring at her natural hair color.

Sighing she laid across her bed and stared up at the ceiling. She felt the bed shift as her cousin had laid beside her, her head resting on her propped up hand.

"What's wrong?" Gisele asked poking her in her side. Angeline squirmed away. "Are you mad about your hair?" she asked.

"That would be a stupid reason to be mad," Angeline said turning over to mirror her cousin's laying position. "I was just thinking is all."

"Care to share?" Gisele questioned.

"Not particularly," Angeline replied. What she had been thinking about was Draco Malfoy. She was getting better at blocking him from her mind, but there were moments such as now when the littlest things would remind her of him. Such as a few days prior during dinner when Gisele had made a comment about how awful sprouts were. A certain blond had hated them as well.

"You don't share much of anything," Gisele said.

"I share plenty," Angeline retorted. The look that Gisele gave her said otherwise. "Fine, what do you want to know?" Angeline asked.

"I thought it was obvious what I wanted to know," Gisele started. "I want to know about Hogwarts. I want know about your late night adventures with _boys_. I want to know all the drama that comes with going to that school."

"Hogwarts is a school, more secrets than you'd think lie in that castle. I don't have late night adventures with _anyone_. As for drama, where should I start?" Angeline said.

Gisele was quiet for a moment, thinking it would have seemed. "I don't believe you about your late night adventures but we'll get back to that later." she said. "Let's talk about the death of Headmaster Albus Dumbledore." Gisele suggested. Angeline stared at her cousin as though trying to understand what she had just said.

"What make you think I know how he died?" Angeline asked.

"I can see it in your eyes," Gisele said with a small smirk. "You know more than the _Prophet _put out at least. They really want us to believe that the greatest wizard since Merlin himself, just happen to _fall_ off the Astronomy Tower."

"Dumbledore was human just like you and me," Angeline replied.

Gisele rolled her eyes. "Don't play me for a fool, cousin," she said. "Don't you think it would benefit people to know the truth? Dad's heard rumors about the school being invaded by Death Eaters." Angeline studied her for a few moments before she closed her eyes and sighed.

"The truth is that Hogwarts isn't as safe as people would like to believe," Angeline said meeting her cousins brown eyes. "I might as well tell you everything I know about that night," Angeline said.

Angeline told her about the night Albus Dumbledore died, she had pointedly left out how Draco Malfoy had gotten her a gift and had warned her hours before the attack not to leave her room. Instead she told Gisele that she was in a state of boredom when she left the Slytherin Common Room and happened upon the Battle at the Astronomy Tower. She told her about Nathaniel Blishwick and how she broke his wand and how he tried to choke her to death. All of which Gisele growled at and muttered all sorts of things under her breath. Angeline didn't tell Gisele how she chased after Draco and practically just left him go when she could have done a number of things, but hadn't. The entire time she spoke she left all mention of Draco out of it, she told her how she learned from Harry Potter that Severus Snape had killed Albus Dumbledore that not on that tower. Which when she thought about it wasn't really a lie, Harry did let her know this information though she initially thought otherwise.

"I don't understand though," Gisele said when Angeline had finished. "How'd the Death Eaters get into the school? It would make sense that Snape let them in, but you can't just walk to the gates and let in a party of Death Eaters, nor can you just Apparate into Hogwarts, if that was the case I would have Apparated there months ago."

Angeline swallowed around the lump in her throat. She briefly wondered how she ever thought she was going to keep that little information to herself.

"Draco Malfoy let them in," she said. "He fixed a Vanishing Cabinet that let them in. Worked on it all year without anyone knowing about it." Gisele's eyes widened a fraction of an inch.

"Draco Malfoy," she repeated. "He was always a nasty little prick, but I never imagined this. I mean I always thought he was a bit of a coward to be honest, but he actually _let_ them in? _With a Vanishing Cabinet?_ Of all the ways to get into that bloody castle." Gisele said in disbelief. "When we were younger, before I practically disappeared from you life, I used to say he would follow in his father's footsteps, but still all these years I was giving that little prick the benefit of the doubt."

"You're not the only one," Angeline mumbled, her hand rubbed at her neck where a certain necklace hung for one day only. She was grateful her cousin didn't ask her about the necklace that now laid in the drawer of her bedside table because she would have lied.

"Blimey," Gisele said as she turned over onto her stomach. "What was your relationship like with Malfoy?" Gisele asked. Her tone was nothing but curious, but Angeline had been used to people feigning curiosity, she herself was guilty of such. "I mean, when were younger we were all friends when it was beneficial, enemies when it wasn't."

"Yeah, well nothing really changed between the two of us. For the most part we ignored one another." Angeline lied.

Gisele studied her for a few moments. "So are you going back?"

"Where?" Angeline asked.

"Are you going back to Hogwarts, Angie?" Gisele rephrased. Angeline shrugged she had questioned herself about whether or not she would return to school in September. She knew how dangerous it was going to be, but somehow she couldn't picture herself _not_ at Hogwarts. Safe or not.

"I haven't really decided," Angeline said truthfully. Gisele shrugged this time.

"Whatever you choose, you won't be alone." Gisele said getting up from the bed. Angeline was going to ask her what she meant by that because people didn't just go to Hogwarts because they felt like it, but her question never left her thoughts as her aunts voice rang from the bottom of the stairs calling them for dinner.

* * *

><p>The day had come for when the Death Eaters were going to ambush the Boy-Who-Lived as he was transported to a new location. Malfoy Manor had been a busy mess all day until just about nightfall when most of them had left the Manor to await the moment when Harry Potter would leave his home. The Dark Lord was nowhere to found in the house, for he was with them so that he could be the one to kill the boy.<p>

Draco had been grateful that he wasn't out trying to capture Harry Potter. Not being trusted was occasionally a good thing, it meant he didn't have to risk his life for something he wasn't so sure he believed in wholeheartedly anymore.

If he were to be honest, he wasn't so sure what he believed in anymore. The longer he was in the life he lived he couldn't help but feel...wrong. Shaking his head Draco walked out onto the balcony to get some fresh air and to clear his head. However his head didn't clear much and his solitude was short lived.

"Been a long time hasn't it, Malfoy," Draco turned around and stared into the sunken face of one Nathaniel Blishwick. He was part of the recent break out from Azkaban, but the _Daily Prophet_ wouldn't have reported that.

"Not long enough, Blishwick," Draco said coolly.

"You've never been to Azkaban," Nathaniel replied.

"A month is all you spent," Draco scoffed. "Try speaking to my father who spent a year in that place."

"I wouldn't have been there to begin with it wasn't for your bloody girlfriend," Nathaniel said.

"You're lucky she didn't kill you," Draco said not bothering to correct him on his relationship with Angeline. He realized then though that Nathaniel was the one that had given Angeline the bruises he had saw moments before he Apparated from Hogwarts. "Though she should have, no one wants to see your ugly mug but your parents."

Nathaniel glared at him. "I should have killed her when I had the chance," he said. "She snapped my wand before I could," he added. "I tried to choke her. Nearly had her too before she got her hand on her wand and well I landed in Azkaban."

"You're really as stupid as you look, Blishwick," Draco commented. "Taunted her didn't you? Gave her just enough time to think things through. I bet more than anything that she gave you a dose of your own medicine and taunted you a little because she knew you'd fall for it, because let's face it you're not the brightest one in the bunch. By that look on your face I'd say I was right."

Draco didn't have time to grab his wand when his back hit the side of the house and Nathaniel's arm was pressed against his neck holding him in place. Draco's glare matched that of the older boy.

"Keep talking, Malfoy," he spat in his face. "You're protected here because of your parents but the Dark Lord doesn't think much of you or your family. So I'd watch your mouth."

Draco's glare intensified only because he knew Nathaniel was right.

"I'm sure the Dark Lord wouldn't hesitate to kill the three of you," he said. "I hope that I'm the one that has the honor to do it though. We'd have fun don't you think? Just like the old times."

"You should really stop playing with your food before you eat it," Draco sneered. "Maybe then you'd actually kill a few." Nathaniel's arm pressed harder against Draco's neck.

"And if I see Angeline again," Nathaniel continued as though Draco hadn't said anything. "Let's just say I hope you're around to see what I'll do to her." Nathaniel chuckled. "I won't be easy on her that's for sure."

Draco shoved Nathaniel away from him and went for his wand, but stopped when a commotion came from within the house.

Both boys glared at one another one last time before hurrying into the house.

Upon entering the house they were greeted with Death Eaters looking terrified and the Dark Lord swooping toward the cellar.

Draco had taken an involuntary step back upon seeing the look upon the Dark Lord's face. His fear had came back to him at full force in that moment.

"What's going on?" Nathaniel asked the closest person. It was Selwyn that turned to look at Nathaniel.

"The boy got away," Selwyn said. Draco could see the fear lingering in his eyes. "He some how managed to destroy Lucius's wand in the process."

Draco cringed. As if his father hadn't lost almost everything as it was. Now he'd never see his wand again.

Down below their feet there was a scream. Ollivander was screaming and the Dark Lord was yelling at him. The entire conversation echoed up to them, all of those standing in the hall froze and just listened.

"You told me the problem would be solved by using another's wand!" the Dark Lord yelled.

"No! No! I beg you, I beg you..." Draco inwardly winced as Ollivander screamed, the Cruciatus Curse used on him no doubt.

"You lied to Lord Voldemort, Ollivander!" the Dark Lord said.

"I did not...I swear I did not..."

"You sought to help Potter, to help him escape me!"

"I swear I did not...I believed a different wand would work..." Ollivander tried to explain.

"Explain then what happened. Lucius's wand is destroyed!" Draco jumped when a hand was placed on his shoulder it was his mother. She wasn't looking at him but somehow she brought him some kind of comfort.

"I cannot understand...The connection...exist only...between your two wands..." Ollivander said.

"_Lies!_" the Dark Lord screeched.

"Please...I beg you..."

There was more screaming, a horrible drawn-out scream, filled with unendurable agony.

Together he and his mother slowly moved out of the hall they had stood in and went into another room where his father stood staring out the window. His face completely blank. He was nothing of the man Draco had grown up knowing. This man was nothing but a prisoner in his own home.

"Lucius," Narcissa started.

"I've heard," Lucius said quietly but effectively. The three Malfoys stood in silence though it wasn't complete as the sounds of Ollivander's screams still penetrated those very walls as though coming as a warning. "There's nothing we or anyone can do about it," he said. "We'll just have to hope that Potter will mess up soon so this can all be over."

Draco wanted to tell his father that no matter what whether or not Potter messed up or not, things would never be over for them. He wanted to tell his father that they had messed up that they were in the wrong that they shouldn't have even been a part of this. He wanted more than anything to tell his father that all of this was a mistake and that they didn't belong there. But Draco kept his true thoughts on lockdown because no matter how angry and terrified he was he couldn't stand there and disagree with his father. No matter how much he wanted to. He couldn't.

His mother moved past him and stood with his father at the window and whispered things to him. Draco figured it had to have been words of comfort for his father had placed his arms around her. Draco turned away and stared at the wall instead.

Draco's hand went to his pocket where he played with the pendant he kept with him at all time, though he wasn't entirely sure why he did it. He knew he would never feel it warm up with a message. He was positively sure Angeline had probably thrown hers away, but he still wondered if he should give it a try and send her message warning her. Telling her to stay safe.

But he also wondered why he should care when she probably didn't. At least not anymore. He had other things to care about such as his parents. Draco looked over his shoulder at them and sighed.

Running a hand through his hair, he wished he could change everything. He wished his life hadn't gotten so complicated and that he and his family were somewhere safe, but Draco had found out the hard way that you didn't get everything you asked for.

* * *

><p><strong>Once again we've made it to the end of a chapter!<strong>

**I promise things will start to pick up soon. :)**

**In the meantime let's all have our freak outs about Deathly Hallows Pt2! The World Premiere is today (7/7/11)! My heart cannot stand this! I think I might die! Only a few more days until its opening day and I tell you now my friends..."My body will lie in the theater forever." haha XD But seriously...  
><strong>

**Questions:  
>1) Do you like that I put dates in the beginning of each chapter or would you rather I not?<br>**

**2) If Angeline were to return to Hogwarts, how many of you would want Gisele to some how tag along? **

**3) Out of the entire HP series, who was your favorite character(s)? (This is just in homage to the movies coming to an end.)  
>-My favorite character(s) were always Fred &amp; George Weasley. Luna Lovegood stole my heart in OoTP. And I've always had a soft spot for Neville Longbottom. :)<strong>

**4) How excited are you for the movie?  
>-I'm sure you can see my excitement above. haha.<br>**

**That's enough of my rambling! Hope to hear from you soon (ask me questions! I love questions!). **

**Review if you're feeling up to it!**

**Take care,  
>TR<br>**


	5. Chapter 5

**Anyone alive out there?**

**I'm surprised I'm still alive...I mean you know with the last horocrux of my childhood destroyed right before my eyes. haha, I'm done being dramatic...for now...**

**Thanks to _MissLaceyMalfoy, Ashley Rose Everdeen-Malfoy, klspun, Amehhh, DragonWand, TemaxShika forever, Anonymous, Rose, BeckZee, Cereah, RedVinesOMG, LoneWolfPack, BleedinLuva1123, FelisSilvestris, Snowbird18, FleurSuoh, _and_ Fredweasleylover4ever_ for reviewing. **

**And thanks to all of those that added this story to their alerts and slash or favorites. **

**Chapter 5 is here! ENJOY!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:** If it weren't for JK Rowling, I would never have started to write this. So thank you Mama Rowling for everything you've done for us. Thank you for our magical childhood. Thank you for being such an inspiration. Thank you for writing. Thank you.

* * *

><p><strong>August 1, 1997<strong>

The sun was just setting when Draco found himself standing in the garden wondering if there was some way he could get beyond the gates of Malfoy Manor without it seeming as though he was running away...because that was precisely what he wanted to do, run away.

But Draco didn't run away for obvious reasons. At this point, the only way he was ever going to go beyond those gates was when the term at Hogwarts started in a month...which he knew without a doubt he was going to attend. His mother had made that very clear to him. And he agreed with her, though he always said how much he hated the school, at this time in his life Hogwarts was his only escape to freedom...and believe him, he used the term freedom very loosely.

He was positive that everyone at Hogwarts hated him or simply wouldn't associate with him any longer. Except perhaps those that thought him some sort of hero, like he had done something amazing all of which would be his fellow Slytherins...but they wouldn't provide him very much comfort. They only did one thing and that was keep him company in the sense of not being alone. But that was only physically...

Mentally, however, was a completely different realm. Draco knew he would always feel alone. No matter what.

"There you are, Draco," Draco turned around to find Demetrius Jensen standing before him. Nathaniel Blishwick standing a bit behind him looking as smug as ever.

"Mr. Jensen," Draco responded. "I thought you were at the Ministry see that everything played out to plan."

Demetrius smirked and nodded. "Oh the Ministry is ours, Draco. Very much ours indeed," he paused and looked toward the sky before looking at Draco once again. "But that is not why I have sought you out. I wish to ask you a favor."

Draco's eyes narrowed slightly especially considering how Nathaniel seemed to get more smug by the second.

"Which is?" Draco questioned.

"You will be accompanying me in looking for my daughter," Demetrius said. Draco realized it wasn't as much as a favor as it was an order.

"England's a big place," Draco said. "The world even bigger."

"Lucky that I know exactly where to find her then isn't it?" Demetrius asked.

"Then why do you need me?" Draco inquired.

"You see, Draco," Demetrius began. "We can't have you waste away here all summer now can we? You need to be put to good use."

He wanted a chance to go beyond the gates did he not? But certainly not to go look for Angeline Jensen...

"What are you going to do when you find her?" Draco asked absently. "Kill her?"

"Look at you caring about what happens to your girlfriend," Nathaniel commented with a small laugh, but Demetrius glared at him, shutting him up.

"Draco can do better than Angeline, I'm sure," he stated coolly. "But no...I will not be _killing her_." Draco couldn't tell whether or not he was serious. "Celeste thinks she can talk to the girl once we have her back. Which I highly doubt...but I'd much rather not spill any pure-blood if I can help it."

Draco stuck his hands into his pocket in a nonchalant sort of way and gave a little shrug for effect.

"When are we leaving then?" Draco asked his fingers playing with the pendant in his pocket.

"Now would be ideal," Demetrius said.

Draco's fingers closed around the pendant feeling it burn against his hand and cooled in an instant.

"I'm ready," Draco said. Merlin he hoped he was ready for this.

* * *

><p>Angeline laid across her bed flipping through an old photo album she had found when she was in the attic. She had found quite a bit of things in the small area but the box of forgotten photo albums were all that she bothered taking from the room. It wasn't as thought she had had anything else to do that day.<p>

Gisele had been in her own room for a good quarter of the day and Angeline found she had locked both her doors. Angeline was curious but not enough to just use magic to unlock the door. Still the owl the swooped past her window twice made her wonder who her cousin was writing to and most importantly why.

Her uncle Xander had taken the day off but he was still down in his study reading through paper work and making and receiving fire-calls here and there to talk to those at the Ministry. On one of her walks past the room, Angeline heard her uncle curse and mutter things under his breath.

Her aunt Vivianne had spent most of the day tending to the garden in the backyard which Angeline had joined her in for a while. Vivianne liked to hum to herself when doing a task she loved.

It wasn't until dinner about an hour ago did she find out that the Ministry had fallen and that the Minister of Magic Rufus Scrimgeour was dead. Though the news wasn't surprising it still left Angeline feeling a little sick. She couldn't even begin to think of the changes she would witness in the next few days let alone months.

So now, Angeline entertained and distracted herself with the photos of a past she realized she had very little knowledge of.

The photo album she was flipping through was one from when her father and uncle were young. Even then there would have been no mistaking that they were brothers. Demetrius and Alexander 'Xander' Jensen. Demetrius was older by a year but that never seemed to be an issue. As Angeline saw photo after photo the brothers were never apart. They did everything together. They actually seemed to like each other. No, they didn't seem to like each other, because they truly liked each other then, before they went to Hogwarts. Before they differed in opinions.

But even in their younger years Angeline could see that they differed. Not just in looks but in they way they looked at the camera. Demetrius would have a small smirk in all his pictures, and even then Angeline couldn't help but think her father was planning something sinister. Whereas her uncle would smile fully and then wink up at her.

Yes, two brothers who were alike in looks couldn't be any different.

Angeline closed the album and placed it back in the box and grabbed another. In this photo album she was familiar with the photos in it. She had duplicates of the photos in an album of her own. They were after all photos of her childhood.

Most of them were of her alone. But there were a select few where she wasn't. There was one where she and Gisele at the age of no more than five were hugging and laughing at the camera. Then there was one when she's standing with Nathaniel Blishwick. She laughed a little as her younger self scowled at Nathaniel and then at the person taking the picture. Angeline stopped flipping through the pictures when she came to one she didn't have nor recognize in the slightest.

It was of her and Draco, and from what she could tell Gisele was in the background rolling in the grass. They had to have been about six or seven. She couldn't be for sure, but since Gisele was in the picture it had to have been before she was eight.

In the photo Draco and her were looking at each other laughing before their heads turned simultaneously and they both flashed a smile at whomever was taking the picture.

For the life of her Angeline couldn't remember that picture ever being taken or ever getting on _that well_ with Draco at that age...

_Merlin, we look so innocent...**he** looks so innocent._

Angeline sat up and pulled open the drawer containing the necklace he gave her for birthday. Staring at the pendant that hung from it she wondered if she should use it, just to find out if he were alive...Just to know if he were all right. He was human after all, right? Then again what if he didn't even have his own pendant? Angeline sighed.

_You'll never know unless you try..._

Grabbing the pendant she was surprised when it instantly warmed in her hand. She opened her hand and flipped it over to the back where unlike the last time it had singed her hand she found a message.

_Your father is coming for you. Run._

Angeline stared at the message and read it three times before she jumped off the bed and ran through the bathroom and banged on Gisele's door.

"Gisele!" she called when it didn't open right away. "Damn it, Gisele. This is important! _Gisele!_" Angeline was about to pull her wand out and open the door herself, but it swung open and her cousin stood there looking as if she just woke up, but the thrown about parchment told Angeline otherwise.

"What is it?" Gisele asked. Angeline showed her the message on the pendant. Gisele stared at it before she looked Angeline over. "Who's that from?" she asked.

"That's not important," Angeline said turning back toward her room. Just as Gisele was entering her room too, Angeline's room door flew open. Angeline jumped and withdrew her wand. Realizing it was her uncle and her aunt she relaxed a little, but only slightly.

"What's going on?" Xander asked.

"My father's coming," Angeline breathed. "I got a message from," she paused. "I got a message from a friend...They say my father is coming and that..."

"That you need to go," her aunt Vivianne finished for her. Angeline nodded. "Then you'll have to go out the back and into the garden to Apparate out of here."

"I'll go with her," Gisele said suddenly.

"No," Xander said quickly. Angeline had never seen her uncle's face look so emotionless. "We need you here as to not give my brother any reason to come back after tonight." he said. Xander turned to Angeline and said so softly that she almost didn't hear him. "You will come back within two hours Angeline. We will deal with—"

However, the sound of Apparation outside cut him off completely.

"It's too late, uncle Xander," Angeline said turning to the closed window. "He's already here..." Gisele walked to the window and glance out the corner of the window where the curtain had let in what light was left.

"And he's brought company." Gisele said moving away from it.

"Do you have your wand, Angeline?" Xander asked. Angeline nodded. "Very well then...use it if you need to. Listen to me carefully. Stay here in this room go no where else. Hide yourself well."

There was a loud crash down below.

"We have guest to attend to," he said sweeping out of the room. Angeline watched her aunt Vivianne follow after him but not before she gave her an encouraging smile. Gisele however looked more angry than anything. She grabbed Angeline by her shoulders and pushed her toward the closet. She opened it and shoved her inside.

"Keep your wand out and ready," she mumbled before the door was closed and Angeline was left standing in the dark alone.

Angeline leaned against the wall of the closet in one hand she held the pendant tightly while in her other hand she tapped her wand against her thigh as she hoped that things didn't go the way her mind was imagining it.

* * *

><p>They had Apparated just ouside of a large white secluded home. Draco couldn't help but picture Angeline living in a house just like it. Some how he imagine her boisterous compared to her living at Jensen Manor where he saw her subdued.<p>

"Come, Draco. Nathaniel." Demetrius said walking toward the front door. "Jugson you keep a look out, out here," he commanded. "If you do happen to see my daughter do not kill her."

"If it's anyone other than?" Jugson asked.

"Don't kill anyone," Demetrius said. "Who knows whether or not she's gotten her hands on Polyjuice Potion," he said starting toward the house again. Draco followed at a much slower pace behind him and Nathaniel.

When they had reached the door Demetrius had pointed his wand at it and the door flew off its hinges and he stepped inside a smirk on his face. Draco followed behind him and Nathaniel cautiously.

They heard voices and then two people were heading the stairs toward them. Only the man had his wand out pointed directly at Demetrius. The woman however looked far more calm than most people would have been to find Death Eaters have entered their home.

Both the man and the woman were vaguely familiar to Draco, as though they were from a long forgotten dream. The man however resembled Demetrius in many ways, from the color of their hair to the color of their eyes. Eyes and hair color that Draco knew Angeline shared.

"It's wonderful what you've done to the place, brother," Demetrius said. "I apologize for the door."

"We had an agreement, Demetrius," the man said. "You have no right being here."

"Yes an agreement," Demetrius said thoughtfully. "Which is the reason I'm here. See I'm here to collect what is rightfully mine."

"And what exactly could we have that you want?" the woman asked.

"I think you know," Demetrius said. "You look beautiful as ever, Vivianne."

"Coming from you that means absolutely nothing," Vivianne said.

Draco heard someone thundering down the stairs. It was a girl, his age, at first glance he thought maybe she was Angeline, but it was short lived. This girl wasn't nearly as pale as Angeline was nor did she had Angeline's green eyes. But just like the man and woman, Alexander and Vivianne, this girl was someone he thought he should remember.

By the look on her face he was sure she knew or rather remembered him.

"Well if it isn't Gisele," Demetrius said. "This is looking up," he said. "Now, Alexander would you be so kind to put your wand away? I'm not here to hurt anyone."

Draco watched as Alexander contemplated for a moment before he lowered his wand but didn't put it away.

"I'm sure you all remember, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy's boy, Draco," Demetrius said. The way he spoke would suggest he was there for dinner or something just as friendly. "Draco you may not remember my brother and his wife. Of course you would have known my brother by the name Xander, but you'd probably be more familiar with Gisele. She was Angeline's usual partner in crime."

Draco did remember another girl in the small group of _friends_ he had as a child. He remembered that girl being very close to Angeline and also that this same girl disappeared when he was around eight years old.

"And this is Nathaniel Blishwick. Gisele, you probably don't—"

"I remember him, _uncle_ Demetrius," Gisele said coldly. "He probably doesn't remember me, or rather what I did to him."

Draco watched as Nathaniel glared at her indicating he remembered quite vividly.

"Let's not waste any more time," Demetrius said. "I know you've seen my daughter, _Xander_. Where have you hidden her?"

"We haven't seen her in nearly ten years, Demetrius," Xander said. "And you know this."

Demetrius smiled as he studied his brother then he looked at Vivianne and the finally Gisele. He smiled again but this time it was sardonic. His green eyes returned to his brother's and he glared.

"Seems you've had success in teaching your daughter Occlumency," he said. "Have you got something to hide?"

"Of course not," Gisele said. Her voice still cold. "I just like my thoughts to stay exactly that..._My thoughts._"

"And that my child should have stayed private," Demetrius seethed. "And if you have nothing to hid, then you will not object to a house search."

"Nothing would stop you otherwise," Xander said through clenched teeth.

Draco watched as the the two brother had a stare off. Both challenging the other to look away first.

"Draco," Demetrius said without taking his eyes from his brother. "Search the upper levels. Check every wardrobe and closer. Check under every bed," he commanded. "Nathaniel you check this floor. I need to have a private chat with my brother and his family."

Not wanting to stand in the tension any longer Draco headed toward the stairs. Gisele watched him go and as his grey eyes locked with her brown ones, it looked to him as though she was asking him for something.

Draco moved from room to room not really look for Angeline. He had no intention of do so, but he still opened every closet and every wardrobe. He didn't bother looking under the beds.

As he entered the last room on the floor he wondered what he would do if she were in that house. He hope she had got his warning in time, but he was pretty sure she had gotten rid of the pendant. He still wondered why he even bothered to keep his own.

Draco glanced around the room. It was _girly_ in his opinion but not overly done and it was very evident that someone had been living in it. Draco noticed a book laying on the bed, it wasn't until he was closer that he realized that it was a photo album.

He stopped and picked up the book when he noticed that he was staring at his younger self. Well it was of him and Angeline and in the background he was sure it was the girl that was downstairs. He stared at the picture a little longer not remembering. He didn't remember a time he was ever that happy. That...innocent. Even though it was him smiling up through the photo, it was a like looking at a completely different person.

Setting down the album he sighed and walked the short distance to the closet. Pulling it open he was sure he'd find nothing. However he found a wand pointed in his face.

"Draco," Angeline breathed. Her green eyes were wide as she stared at him. Draco didn't say anything. He didn't do anything. He just waited. Waited for her to use _any_ spell on him. Instead her arm fell to her side as though heavy. "You—you..."

Draco looked her over briefly and his eyes locked on the chain hanging from her left hand. He smirked slightly as he looked her back in the eyes.

"Is this the best you could do, Jensen? _A closet?_ I specifically said,_ run_." he said. "Are you a witch or not? You should have used that wand when you had the chance..." Draco didn't expect her to say anything and when she didn't. He closed the closet door and left the room, without looking back.

He took his time going back the stairs and once he was back he was greeted to see Demetrius holding the family at wand point now. Nathaniel was back now as well, he looked sulky as he stood behind Demetrius.

Demetrius looked at Draco just as he reached the bottom step.

"She isn't here," Draco said. "I don't think she ever was. There wasn't a single sign of her."

Demetrius looked away from him and back at the family of three and lowered his wand.

"You can see yourself out, Demetrius," Vivianne said.

"Well then," Demetrius said. Draco could see the anger as he spoke. "Don't think I won't come back, Alexander... Let's go, Nathaniel. Draco." Demetrius turned on his heel and headed for the exit. Nathaniel followed right after, but Draco hesitated.

Draco looked back at the family and gave them a little nod before he walked out the door and joined Nathaniel, Jugson, and Demetrius. They Apparated back to the place where he'd be a prisoner for one more month.

* * *

><p>Angeline's heart was pounding. He was standing right there, she had her wand out ready to say a spell...<em>any spell<em>. But why did it have to be him? She choked because of who he was. She wasn't even angry when seeing him. After all he had warned her, but still she couldn't believe it. All she felt was...surprise. And confused.

Why did he close her back in the closet? Why didn't he grab her by the arm and take her with him?

Instead he teased her and left her there alone.

Maybe he had gone to get her father. Tipped him off as to where he found her. Just so he wouldn't have to get his hands dirty.

Angeline shook her head. That was ridiculous.

_Was it really that ridiculous?_

Why was he helping her?

Suddenly the air in the closet was too thick and far too hot. She barely heard the sound three people racing up the stairs. She barely acknowledged her uncle as he pulled opened the door and hugged her tightly.

"What happened?" Gisele asked her once her uncle had let her go. Angeline shook her head.

"He found me," she finally said.

"Did you Confund him, then?" Gisele asked. "Because he didn't say a word about seeing you..." Angeline shook her head again.

"I didn't do anything...I couldn't...I...I..."

"It's all right, darling," Vivianne said. "I think this family has had enough excitement for one day. Let's all go downstairs. I'll make us all something to nibble on."

Angeline didn't protest she let her uncle guide her from the room and once in the kitchen she merely sat there thinking about how close everything was. Her thoughts stayed on how Draco had protected her. On how he had warned her.

And she needed to know why.

* * *

><p>It was late before Angeline's aunt and uncle had allowed the girls to go to bed. Angeline knew they were worried. Which they had every right to be. She herself was worried, but more so for them than herself.<p>

But that wasn't what kept her awake staring at her ceiling. Angeline heard the door to the bathroom open slowly. She didn't move not even when Gisele laid down on the bed beside her.

"I knew you weren't asleep," Gisele said. Angeline stayed quiet and staring at the ceiling. "_Uncle_ Demetrius claims he'll come back y'know? I think he's lying though. He wanted us to give him a reaction, which none of us did..." Again Angeline didn't say anything. "Angeline, why do you think Draco didn't out you?" she asked.

"I don't know," Angeline said without looking at her.

"Who sent you that warning then?" Gisele questioned. Angeline finally looked at her and sat up.

"Gisele, I haven't told you everything..." she said. Gisele sat up too. Angeline grabbed her wand and the necklace sitting on the bedside table. "_Lumos,_" she muttered. "Draco gave me this for my birthday...as you know now it's more than just an accessory. Draco has an identical pendant, just holding it and thinking of a message he can send it to me. Did that make sense?"

"Yeah...That means he sent you that warning." Gisele said slowly. "But you told me you and Draco didn't get along."

"It's rather complicated, Gisele," Angeline said truthfully. "Anyway these two pendants work both ways. Meaning if I wanted to send him a message, I could..." Angeline crawled out of bed. "I need to talk to him, Gisele..."

"Angeline you've got a crazy look in your eyes," Gisele said. "If you need to talk to him then use the bloody pendant!"

"I have to find out why he helped me," Angeline said. "I need to talk to him face to face."

"What are you going to do?" Gisele asked jumping off the bed too. "Invite him over for tea? I'm sure mum and dad would just enjoy that! He's a _Death Eater_!"

"He warned me today," Angeline countered. "How many Death Eaters do you know that would have done that?" she asked. "Today when he found me, he teased me and left me where I was! Why would he do that?"

"A fluke," Gisele suggested.

"I don't think so, Gisele," Angeline said. Both cousins stared at one another the light of Angeline's wand was the only thing lighting the room.

"Then explain to me what you're going to do," Gisele said with a defeated sigh. "What ever you're planning, I'm not being left behind Angeline."

"Fine," Angeline said with a small sigh of her own. "Uncle Xander and aunt Vivianne can't know about this."

"Do I look stupid?" Gisele questioned. Angeline smirked slightly but it faded quickly. "So what's the plan?"

"We're going to plan a meeting with Draco Malfoy," Angeline said staring down at the pendant in her hand.

_So much for forgetting...  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I'm a wreck right now. Haha, my soul has been ripped to shreds. Too much? Haha. Maybe. With the end of the HP movies, it's like saying goodbye to really good friends. Friends I've had for 10 years. But I do know that this isn't the end. I mean the fans will help each out through it all. After all...It's not really goodbye is it? More of a...see you later?<strong>

**Questions**

**1) How old were you when you read the first Harry Potter book/saw the first movie?  
>-I was <span>eight years old<span> when I read the first HP book. A year later just a month or so after my ninth birthday I saw the movie Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (Sorcerer's Stone for us Americans). So I've literally grew up watching and reading this series. It's been ten years and I'm now eighteen years old going on nineteen (I feel old haha) and I'm still a fan if not more of fan than before.  
><strong>

** 2) How do you think the meeting will go? (Considering Draco can't just waltz out of Malfoy Manor as he pleases.)**

**3) How did you enjoy Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part 2?  
><strong>

**Thanks for reading!**

**Hopefully you could send me a review!**

**Take care,  
>TR<br>**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is Chapter 6 of Clandestine**

**Thanks to _Ashley Everdeen-Malfoy, Amehhh, Fredweasleylover4ever, Hailey-Stone, Stinepiiig, BleedinLuva1123, FelisSilvestris, corbsxx, MissLaceyMalfoy, beba78, Aihart, Taritakoom, Luminous Circus, MrDinosaur, Cereah, Snowbird18, DragonWand, smilegracie, Words-and-bullets, _and_ falangel_...for reviewing last chapter!  
><strong>

**And a thanks to everyone that added this story to their favorites and slash or their alerts! It all means a lot to me!**

**I really appreciate the support you've given me! Thank you! :)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize it, it belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling. :) I'm just visiting her world.

* * *

><p><strong>August 3, 1997<strong>

If there was one thing Draco Malfoy knew about Angeline Jensen, it was she absolutely without a single doubt mental.

It had been a full day since the pendant had warmed in his pocket and he had stared at a message that made him pull at his hair.

_'We need to talk. In person. Durdle Door. When can you come? Preferably at night.'_

Draco ran his hand through his hair as he read the message again. He didn't _want_to talk to her, even if he wanted to it wasn't like he could just walk out the door of Malfoy Manor like he used to. Even if he responded he'd meet her "after hours," he still wouldn't be able to leave the Manor.

Draco paced the length of his room as he turned the pendant around in his hand. He had to give her answer soon because he just had this feeling she'd try to find him regardless. She was annoyingly persistent at times.

Sighing he closed his hand around the pendant. _'Can't meet. Lockdown.'_That was the message he had finally decided upon sending. Mainly for the reason it was was the only thing he could think to send. Another thing was that it wasn't a lie at all.

The pendant warmed in his hand and he looked down at it and growled out of frustration. '_Where are you?'_ He read off of it. Every part of his being was telling him that he should ignore it until the last possible moment. Yet despite his better judgement he told her exactly where he was. Where he has been for the past two month. _'I'm at Malfoy Manor.'_

"Merlin," Draco mumbled. "Why the hell would you tell her that?" he asked himself. When the pendant warmed again ten minutes later Draco let out a humorless laugh. "It shouldn't be a problem she says...claims she has a way of getting me out of here for an hour or two. Bloody mental girl..." Draco paused and looked at himself in the mirror. "Then again, you're the one talking to yourself..." He walked away from the mirror as he sent Angeline one last message.

_'Really? And how do you plan to do that genius?'_

Five minutes turned into ten, ten turned into twenty, twenty into thirty. The pendant didn't warm again. Draco sighed as he laid across his bed and covered his face with his hands.

He hoped she wasn't stupid enough to try to break into Malfoy Manor. At least he didn't think she was that stupid.

"Bloody hell," he muttered.

* * *

><p>"I <em>cannot<em> believe I'm about to say this," Gisele said running a hand through her hair. "But I have to agree with Malfoy on this. How do you plan on getting him out of Malfoy Manor?"

Angeline looked over at her cousin as she tucked the pendant under her shirt. "I was thinking I'd just ring the buzzer and hope they'd let me in." Angeline said nonchalantly. She wasn't surprised when Gisele punched her hard on the arm.

"Would you be serious?" Gisele yelled. Then she lowered her voice. "I think mum and dad are getting suspicious. You've seen the way they've been checking in on us or keeping us busy."

Angeline rolled her eyes up to the ceiling. "It's only being two days, Gisele. They're worried. It's a natural response to want to make sure the people you love are safe. They don't honestly think I'd be stupid enough to try to sneak out in the middle of the night to talk to Draco Malfoy of all people. Let alone planning to do just that."

"How wrong they are..." Gisele mumbled before looking at Angeline annoyed. "So how do you plan to get into Malfoy Manor and extract the Malfoy Heir from it?"

"Apparation," Angeline said looking toward the window then back at Gisele. Angeline was positive her cousin was going to slap her.

"Bloody hell," Gisele said. "That's a marvelous plan you've got there, Angeline. He's at Malfoy Manor and if I didn't know any better I'd say it's crawling with Death Eaters. You can't just pop into Malfoy Manor! Just like you can't just pop into or out of Jensen Manor...or this home for that matter! No witch or wizard can as long as there are Anti-Disapparation Jinxes! Regardless of who you are...You know this so what the hell is wrong with you?"

"I'm not going to just pop into Malfoy Manor," Angeline said looking at Gisele pointedly.

"Well I'm surely not going to try," Gisele snapped. "I like living thank-you-very-much!"

"Gisele!" Angeline flared. "Stop being so dramatic for a second and listen to what I have to say!" Gisele looked taken back by Angeline's outburst and the look that she gave Angeline suggested that she had lost her mind. Perhaps she had, Angeline wouldn't deny it, but Angeline had a really good feeling about what she was about to say.

"Go on then," Gisele said. Angeline sat up.

"You just said that no witch or wizard could apparate into a given area as long as there are Anti-Disappartion Jinxes. That's the thing, Gisele," Angeline said standing up from the bed. "No witch or wizard can, but don't you realize that there are exceptions to this? We can't apparate in or out of certain places but I know what can...and by the look on your face I know you've finally realized it too."

"A house elf," Gisele said just above a whisper. Angeline nodded a smile coming to her face. "What made you think of that?" Gisele asked.

"I was thinking about all the times that I would be at Malfoy Manor and I'd call for Nula or some other house-elf from Jensen Manor and they'd appear. Elf magic is different from our magic." Angeline explained.

"That's just wonderful," Gisele said. "But in case you haven't noticed, mum and dad don't have any house elves running around."

"I know where to get one..." Angeline said. "Let's just hope she'll still come to me..." Angeline let out a small breath. "Nula," she called softly. Within seconds of speaking the name, there was a loud pop and standing before her staring up at her with wide eyes was the house elf she had said goodbye to weeks ago.

"Young Miss should not be calling," Nula said ringing her hands. "But Nula came because Mistress Celeste has told Nula to come if Young Miss should ever need Nula."

Angeline frowned. "Does my father know about this arrangement? I want the truth." The house elf shook her head. "Great. Let's keep it that way. In fact do not even let my mother know that I have called for you. Do you understand?" A nod. "Good. I really do need your help, Nula. It's your choice in the end considering I more or less told you I wouldn't be calling for you again, but will you help me?"

The house elf seemed taken back. "Of course. Nula would do anything for Young Miss," her large eyes landed on Gisele who had stood and joined Angeline. "It has been too long since Nula had seen Young Miss Gisele. It is an honor to be in her presence once more," she said with a bow.

"Angeline," Gisele said not taking her eyes off the house elf. "Either this is brilliant or it's mental..."

"You'd be amazed at how thin the line between the two is," Angeline mumbled before looking at Nula again. "Nula, remember you cannot reveal any of t his to my mother or father no matter what." The house elf nodded so vigorously Angeline was afraid she might hurt herself.

"Right," Angeline said when Nula had stopped nodding. "I need you to apparate to Malfoy Manor and take Draco Malfoy to Durdle Door," she explained. "But not at this very moment."

"When would you like Nula do this task?" Nula asked.

"That I will let you know when I do," Angeline said pulling the pendant out from her shirt. "This is something that our very guest will have to decide..."

* * *

><p><strong>August 16, 1997<strong>

Draco had put off this meeting as long as he possibly could, ten days he had gone without agreeing to meet with Angeline. She had told him her plan and Draco wasn't entirely sure if she was brilliant to think of such a thing or if she was completely out of her mind. When she had started to threaten to come to him if he didn't respond in picking a day and time soon, he had settled on calling her insane.

Two days ago Draco had caved and agreed to have a her fiercely loyal house elf take him to Durdle Door an hour after midnight on the sixteenth of August.

So there he stood in the center of his room staring at his watch as he waited for the house elf to appear. As though on cue there was a loud pop and Draco hoped that no one else in the Manor had heard it and if they did, they'd more likely pay it no heed.

"Young mister Malfoy," the house elf said. "Young Miss has sent Nula to retrieve you." Draco's nose scrunched up.

_Retrieve him. _Draco didn't like the fact that she made him sound like some sort of package.

"Might as well get this over with," Draco mumbled as he extended his sleeved arm for the house elf to take. Nula took his arm and in a flash, Draco felt the familiar feeling as though was being forced through a very tight tube. Before it could get too unpleasant, the feeling was gone and Draco was standing on a beach staring at Angeline Jensen, but he realized they weren't alone when something pressed hard in his back.

Draco smiled tightly at her. "If I'd known this was going to be a party I would have brought a guest of my own." he said. Angeline stayed indifferent as she looked past him and to the person holding him at wand point from behind.

"My lovely cousin here is a little overprotective at times." Angeline said. "Gisele if you would please..."

"Curse him?" Gisele asked. "It would be my pleasure." Angeline rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "Oh fine, but when he decides to kill the both of us then it will be your fault. Remember that for the afterlife, cousin." Gisele said as she walked around Draco and looked him up and down. Draco had the strongest feeling that he was really going to hate this girl.

"I'll skip the reintroductions," Angeline spoke up. "We have business to attend to," she turned to the house elf. "You know what to do." The house elf nodded and disapparated.

"Where is she going?" Gisele questioned.

"Malfoy Manor," Angeline said. "She'll apparate back here in case someone is going to check on Draco and take him back without anyone knowing he'd ever been gone." she explain.

"That won't be a problem if you get to what you wanted to talk about," Draco said crossing his arms. "I made it quite clear to you, Jensen, that I didn't want to be here in the first place."

"Then why did you come?" Gisele asked.

"I wasn't speaking to you," Draco said barely glancing at the other girl. In his mind she did not exist. "And if she's going to be here to _talk_ then I'm not talking to you, _Angeline_."

"Don't worry," Angeline said crossing her arms again. "We'll talk alone."

"What—"

"I agreed that you could come," Angeline said looking at her cousin. "Let me talk to him alone..."

"Fine...but I'm watching you, Malfoy," Gisele said.

"Dully noted," Draco replied his attention still on Angeline. She was biting her lip and staring off toward the water. She glanced at him before she turned around and started off down the beach. Draco sighed and followed after her, falling into step with her with ease. He kept his distance from her much like she kept her distance from him.

Eventually they came to a stop. She had turned to face him and he waited for her to she didn't he let out an annoyed sigh.

"You've got a lot of nerve, Jensen," he said.

"Do I?" she asked with no real interest.

"Yeah, you harass me to come talk to you. When I finally agree you stand there silent."

"Well excuse me for trying to get my thoughts together, _Malfoy_."

Draco chuckled dryly. "You've had more than enough time to get your thoughts in order. I don't have a lot of time to waste. So get on with it."

Angeline's jaw clenched tightly and she ran a hand through her hair. "I don't know why I thought this was such a good idea."

"Neither do I," he said.

Angeline was silent for a moment before her shoulders sagged a little and for the first time she looked him directly in the eye. "The last time I saw you...you know at Hogwarts...I said you didn't have a single bone of compassion in your body." Draco flinched a little at the memory. "I said it mostly because I thought you killed Professor Dumbledore—"

"Who told you I didn't do it?" Draco asked cutting her off.

"Harry Potter did," she said. "Indirectly that is, moments after you...left."

"And how did he know?"

"Do you _want _me to see you in a negative light?" Angeline snapped.

"You shouldn't hold me in a positive one."

The only sound that Draco could hear was that of the waves hitting the shore.

"Why'd you warn me?" she asked instead. Draco shrugged and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "There must have been a reason."

"Do I need a reason?" Draco questioned. "Not as though you put my warning to good use. You were hiding in a closet for the love of Merlin. Not to mention your room had _you_ written all over it." It was Angeline's turn to chuckle.

"Funny you bring that up. You told my father that there was not a single sign of me living there. Why lie?"

"I think you should just be grateful. Blishwick was there too. Imagine if he had been the one to search that room."

"Why'd you protect me?" she asked.

Draco looked up at the star filled sky. "Did it ever cross your mind that I wasn't trying to protect you?" he asked bringing his attention back to her. However she wasn't looking at him but in the distance where her cousin was.

"Once or twice," she said turning her head to look at him. "You're obviously not going to tell me the truth as to why you helped me."

"Should you have expected anything less?" he asked her. "I told you I didn't want to be here and yet, you've dragged me here anyway. Do you know what I could lose if they know I'm gone?"

Angeline studied him and frowned. "You don't want to be one of them," it wasn't a question it was statement. "Why not leave? Go into hiding?"

"You think it's that simple?" Draco snapped.

"No of course not..." Angeline said immediately. "Listen...I'm sorry I dragged you out here. I just want some answers."

"You shouldn't meddle," Draco said.

"You think it's that simple?" she asked. The slow smirk made it's way to her face, but it faded quickly as she looked at him seriously. "I just want to know why you did the things you did for me, especially since for the longest time I thought you were—"

"A Death Eater?" Draco supplied. "Since you found out I was everything you hated? So you know, all of it's true. It hasn't changed any."

"You're so frustrating, Draco," Angeline said running her hand down her face. "All I want from you is to know why you saved me life. Be it whim or not. But you warned me. No Death Eater does that. No one evil does that."

"I'm frustrating?" Draco questioned. "How many times have I told you how annoying and frustrating _you_ are?"

"A million plus a million more," she answered. "You still haven't answered my question."

"I don't have to explain myself to you," Draco reasoned. "It was stupid of me to come here tonight because you are nothing but a waste of my time," he said turning and starting back down the beach. "Call for you bloody elf to take me back to the Manor."

"I can't be too much of a waste for you to send me a warning," Angeline said grabbing his arm. "You may think me naive, Draco, but I'm not stupid. You tipped me off but I wasn't quick enough to leave the house, so I hid in the closest. When you found me I was too shocked to do anything. I had my wand pointed at you but I just couldn't get a single spell to leave my lips because all I could think about was how _you_ tried to warn me. I stayed in shock longer because you teased me and just left me in that closet as though you hadn't seen anything at all. You proceed to lie to my father telling him that I'm not there. You didn't just save my life and you know it! You saved those of my family, but you just won't admit it and I don't understand why!"

"Because," Draco said yanking his arm free.

"Because what?" Angeline prompted.

"Why can't you just let things happen?" Draco asked. "Instead you search for the answers to questions that _cannot_ be answered. If you must really know why I warned you is because I was bored. The Manor isn't exactly fun and games. Why not shake things up and keep my associates from getting what they want? Considering they've already got the Ministry it's only a matter of time before they have Hogwarts and if you know what's good for you, you won't be coming back September with the rest of us. So just remember that this was a one time thing, Angeline so don't think it's going to happen again. I suggest you _and_ your family keep an eye out for yourselves because I will not be coming to _your_ rescue ever again."

"Because you were bored?" he voiced had risen slightly. "Merlin, you really do think I'm a fool. I'm the fool and you're the liar. And just so you know I don't need you rescuing me, Draco. I can take care of myself. Ask your colleague, Blishwick all about me taking care of myself."

"He's all ready enlightened me with your brush of impeccable luck."

"It was hardly luck, Draco," she said.

"Call it what you will," Draco said with a shrug. "If we're done here, I'd like to return to where I've come from."

"Fine," Angeline said after a few moments of silence. "You've only given me a headache anyway."

"Believe me, Angeline, you've given me one too. Now if you'd please..."

Angeline gave him a tight smile much like the one he had given her when he had arrived. She called for the house elf who appeared within seconds of being called. "Until next time," she said just as the house elf grabbed the sleeve of his cloak.

Draco gave her an odd look as he was about ask her what she meant by that, but the words never formed as he was being sucked away and before long he stood in the center of his room again. Alone. Wondering what she meant by, _"Until next time"_.

* * *

><p>Angeline had a piercing headache. She slowly made the trek back to her cousin and waited for the onslaught of questions she knew she was going to get. What was she going to tell her anyway? That the meeting was a complete waste of time and she didn't learn a damn thing?<p>

Well that wasn't true, Angeline had learned one thing and it was that Draco Malfoy was going back to Hogwarts.

_"...it's only a matter of time before they have Hogwarts and if you know what's good for you, you won't be coming back in September with the rest of us."_

It was completely mental and he was right, if she knew what was good for her she wouldn't go back, but that was the thing. She wasn't going back for herself. But she wasn't going back for him either...not completely that is. For days she'd been contemplating whether or not she would be returning to Hogwarts. She had come to the conclusion that if she didn't go back would put a bigger target on her back. Draco unintentionally stating he'd be back was only part of her reason to go back. And if Draco was right about the school going over to the Death Eaters, then there needed to be students there that defied them. Angeline needed to stand up for what she believed in.

Besides, her aunt, uncle and cousin would be safer if she left.

"How did it go?" Gisele asked once Angeline had reached her. "Looked like things got crazy down there. You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine," Angeline said running a hand through her hair. "In usual Draco Malfoy fashion he didn't answer any of my questions. I'm highly unsatisfied..."

"Could have fooled me," Gisele said. "You look _highly_ thoughtful...Let's get home first."

Together the two girls apparated back home where they had to carefully and quietly sneak back into the house. Getting out had been the easy part. Once they were safely back in Gisele's room they both let out a collective sigh and sat upon the bed.

"So what happened?" Gisele asked.

"He doesn't want to tell me why warned me," Angeline said. "It's like he doesn't want me to see that he's a good person."

"He's a Malfoy, Angeline. They aren't usually seen as good people."

"Yeah well neither are Jensens," Angeline retorted. "But look at Uncle Xander. He proves that family names don't matter. Bottom line is you don't know Draco like I do."

"You mean, I don't know Draco like you _think_ you know him," Gisele said. Angeline sighed and said nothing in retaliation. "The thing is that, Angeline, you thought you knew him. Turns out you don't know him at all. I think it's time to let go of any good thoughts of Draco Malfoy, because it's obvious there's nothing good about him."

"You have your opinions and I have mine..." Angeline said. "And you're definitely not going to like what I have to say next."

"What that you're in love with Malfoy?" Gisele asked. "Because you're right. I don't like the sound of that." Angeline rolled her eyes. Love was the least of her problems, not that she loved Draco anyway.

"No worse," Angeline said and then took a deep breath. "I'm going back to Hogwarts."

Gisele was quiet and Angeline wasn't sure if that was a good sign or a bad sign. When Gisele stood up and walked to her desk and pulled a letter from underneath the many piles of parchment.

"I know you a little better than you think, Angeline," she said as she handed Angeline the letter. "A few weeks ago I wrote to the current Headmistress of the school. You know Professor McGonagall. I actually sent her my original acceptance letter to Hogwarts. I asked her if it were possible that I come to the school now. I sort of lied and told her that I have my parents full blessing and that you had encouraged me to do it. I even sent her a letter in mum's hand writing." Gisele paused. "I honestly never expected her to write me back. It's brief but she wrote back, Angeline. You're looking at your new school and house mate. Gisele Jensen, seventh year Slytherin. It's not the same as being sorted traditionally, but she mentioned that I'd be in your hands."

"Yeah I read all that," Angeline said staring at the letter. "This is who you've been writing? You're out of your bloody mind!" Angeline said. "You sort of lied? You lied about everything. You're mum and dad are going to kill you!"

"Keep your voice down," Gisele said. "Listen I'll tell them in a week. Until then, you don't say a word."

"I can't let you go, Gisele." Angeline said. "It'll most likely be far too dangerous!"

"Well that's an even better reason for me to join you then isn't it? You'll have someone there to back you up with no questions asked." Gisele said taking the letter from her. "I've said it once and I'll say it again. I'm not being left behind, Angeline. I think it's high time that Hogwarts met the other Jensen. The funner...cooler...better looking Jensen."

Angeline couldn't even crack a smile at her cousins obvious attempts to lighten the mood. Angeline fell back on the bed and muttered two words.

"Bloody hell." And here she thought she was the one going to give her aunt and uncle the heart attack...just wait until their daughter dropped this bomb on them. Angeline sighed and looked up at Gisele. "Enjoy your parents while you can, cousin, because a week from now you would have killed them with this news. You're going to win daughter of the year by a landslide."

* * *

><p><strong>An end to another chapter. Looks like we're going back. We gotta get back to Hogwarts! We gotta get back to school! (Gosh...I'm not looking forward to school in real life. I go back in like a week...You know what that means...even less updating...)<br>**

**Just random thought, the girl who plays Pansy Parkinson, Scarlett Byrne is so beautiful and seems like such a sweet girl. Sort of makes me feel bad for hating Pansy so much and for all the things I do to her...but then I remind myself...I'm basing all of this from the books so I shouldn't feel bad. haha. But still Scarlett is so pretty!**

**Questions:**

**1) Will Draco and Angeline ever have an honest talk?**

**2) Who got into Pottermore?  
>-I did, but I haven't received my Welcome Email yet...*sigh*<strong>

**3) What do you want to see happen in this story?**

**Reviews are nice! :) So if you have the time you know what to do. :)**

**Take care,  
>TR<br>**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 is here!**

**Sorry for taking so long! I've gone back to college and well...it's like a never ending cycle of papers and exams. I finish one exam and a few days later I have a paper due or another exam. *shakes fist* HIGHER EDUCATION! is good for you. =P**

**Thanks to; _Naii, Ashley Everdeen-Malfoy, Stinepiiig, Apocolips, Fredweasleylover, ForgeandGred4Ever, beba78, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, Himeko.123, Hailey-Stone, Cereah, BleedinLuva1123, Princess Aria Romanov, klspun, georgethecunt, Anonymous, AwesomeAnon, KHfan22, AranaBanana, falangel, FleurSuoh, the holy see, _and_ Bow Down To Gir_ for reviewing last time! **

**Also a thanks to everyone that added this story to their alerts or to their favorites! Your support means everything to me!  
><strong>

**Small rant: With every _My Immortal_ repost or Commentary I see on this site under the Draco/OC filter...I die a little more on the inside. I think it's lost it's "appeal" and needs to disappear. haha. =/**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, Harry Potter now...nor ever. *tears***  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>August 29, 1997<strong>

The only way that Angeline could begin to describe dinner in one word was, uncomfortable. Her cousin had backed out in telling her parents about her current enrollment at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, which in like cause Angeline to hold her own tongue for another week.

Keeping this secret only made Angeline feel uneasy. Lying had never truly been a problem for her, but for some how looking her uncle and aunt in the eye and not telling them the truth about her decision to return to school was nearly breaking her in two.

Angeline suspected that, Gisele wasn't having a better time at keeping this information from her parents. Mainly for the fact that for the longest time, her parents were in short her best friends. Not that Angeline had best friends herself, but she's seen how secrets affect a close group of friends.

Continuing to eat in silence, Angeline knew they had to say something soon because later wasn't an option they had. She didn't feel right just leaving in the early mornings of September First without so much as a goodbye. A letter just would suffice.

"Okay girls," Xander said. "What's going on?" he asked. Angeline looked at her cousin who looked somewhat panicked. Angeline wasn't sure she'd seen her look like that before.

"What do you mean, dad?" Gisele questioned as she set down her fork. "Everything is fine."

"Don't give us that," Vivianne said giving her daughter a certain look. "The two of you have been acting quite strange the last few weeks."

"Care to enlighten us?" Xander enquired.

No time like the present... Angeline thought as she sat up straighter and set her own fork down. She prepared herself as she opened her mouth.

"I'm going to Hogwarts," Gisele blurted.

Nothing but silence filled the air as everyone looked at her. Angeline wondered if her cousin could have said it any louder.

"I'm sorry you're what?" Xander asked. There was a slight hint of amusement in his voice. Indication that he didn't quite believe his daughter.

"I'm not joking, dad. I'm going to Hogwarts. It's a rather long story. But I'm going." Gisele said as she pulled a letter from her pocket and passed it to him. "I lied to the Headmistress. I even wrote a letter in your hand, mum. She's given me permission to go considering I have your blessing...well at least she thinks I did. I'll be with Angeline so there's really nothing to be worried about."

"Angeline isn't going to be there," Vivianne said looking at the paper. Angeline glanced at her briefly before she looked at her uncle.

"I am," she said strongly. "I've decided, weeks ago that I would be going back. I should have said something sooner, but I wasn't entirely sure how I was going to tell you."

"This is out of the question," Xander said. "Neither of you will be attending that school and that's final." Angeline raised her eyebrow at him in small challenge. She loved her uncle, she really did, and she was grateful for what he had done for her, but he didn't have control over where she'd be going next.

"I wasn't looking for permission," Gisele said. Angeline looked at cousin and was surprise she had lost her uneasiness and seemed more determined than she ever thought.

"Excuse me?" Xander said.

"I said, I wasn't looking for permission. I'm—" she paused and looked at Angeline. "We're going and that's that." Gisele said. "Ever since I could remember, you've been telling me that it's important for people to stand up for what they believe in. We're going to do that, Hogwarts is just the first step in that."

"It's too dangerous," Vivianne said.

"And we know this," Gisele said. "But I don't want to sit around anymore. I've been sheltered far too long, mum. I'm not making the world better by staying here. Neither of us are." She said indicating Angeline. "We have a chance at making a difference."

"Besides," Angeline said speaking up. "According to the Prophet I'm required to attend unless I have a deadly ailment. And in case I don't. If I don't go back I'd be on the run just like Muggle-borns. And who's to say what they'd do to me or worse...to the two of you..."

There it was the truth and it seemed as though there was nothing anyone could say. Angeline waited for anything, yelling, someone to get up and leave the room. None of that happen. They all sat there looking from one another as the food on the table continued to grow cold.

Silence was far worse than yelling she thought.

"Angeline," Xander said. Angeline looked at her uncle and noticed the emotions raging through his eyes. Concern, pride, and a tinge of anger. But she wasn't sure if that anger was toward them or toward himself. "If you don't mind, we'd like to have chat alone with, Gisele if you please."

"Of course," Angeline said. Before she got up from the table she flashed Gisele an encouraging smile before she left the room to leave the family of three alone.

* * *

><p>Angeline wasn't sure how long they talked in the dinning room but she had managed to pack most of her belongings plus all the photo albums she had found before Gisele had entered her room looking both upset and happy all at the same time.<p>

"What happened?" Angeline asked standing from her trunk. Gisele shrugged her shoulders.

"They sort of gave me a stern talking to for lying to them," Gisele said. "Mum started to cry of course, but dad...dad seemed to have come around. He's not exactly excited with the idea but I have his blessing so it makes me feel slightly better about leaving."

"Well that's great," Angeline said. "At least he's not forcing you to stay."

"Exactly," Gisele said as she walked to Angeline's trunk and pulled out one of Angeline's many uniforms. "Dad wants to talk to you though. He's in his study." she said holding the skirt up to her body. "Do you think this will fit me?" Angeline rolled her eyes slightly.

"They'll fit you," Angeline said as she headed to the door. "The skirt might be a little short for you."

"Fabulous," Gisele mumbled. "I do have wonderful legs."

"We'll sneak around Diagon Alley tomorrow morning," Angeline said with a small shake of the head. "I'll be back."

When Angeline reached the door to her uncle's study she knocked even though the door was open and he was staring out the window. He turned and looked at her, a small smile on his face.

"You wanted to see me?" she asked.

"I did," he said as he walked around his desk and sat down. Angeline sat in the chair in front of the desk, she felt like she was back at school about to get a weeks detention. She waited for him to speak. "You know nearly ten years we waited to see you again. We finally do and you're off again."

"I'm sorry," she said.

"No don't be," he said. "I just wanted to let you know how proud I am of you, Angeline."

Angeline stood and walked around the desk and hugged her uncle. She couldn't remember the last time someone had said they were proud of her...or ever for that fact.

"Thank you," she said. "For everything."

"You're my niece and I'd do anything for you. Just as if you were my own."

"I never asked, but why did my father forbid you from seeing me?" she asked. Xander looked amused for a moment.

"He claimed I was a bad influence," he said. Angeline scoffed a little.

"And my mother?" she asked. "Why did she let you write me?"

Xander's amusement faded completely before he sat up straight in his chair, his eyes going distant for a few moments.

"Don't write your mother off so soon, Angeline," he said. "She's not what she appears to be. Much like yourself."

Angeline stared at him, her head tilted to the side as she took in what he had just said to her. Was her mother pretending to be someone she wasn't just for the sake of living?

"Do not forget that she is your mother," he added.

"As is your brother my father," Angeline responded. Xander smiled at her and that distant look was gone.

"Well, a father's love is much different from a mother's..." he said. "But then again, I don't think Demetrius could love anything but himself and power."

"What do you mean? About a father's love and a mother's love?" she asked curiously. "Are there different levels of love, uncle Xander?"

"Love is a tricky thing," he said. "Go on now, help that daughter of mine pack. Lord knows she'll try to pack her bed..."

Angeline laughed quietly before she left the study and headed toward her room. She was going back to Hogwarts and for the first time in years she was excited, but she wasn't sure if it was good excitement or bad excitement.

* * *

><p><strong>September 1, 1997<strong>

The smoke on Platform 9 and ¾ had slowly cleared allowing Draco Malfoy to see exactly what was in front of him. He had come alone to the Platform having said a dry farewell to his mother and father, though his mother did hold his hand a lot longer than necessary. It did worry him to leave them there alone in the Manor, but he'd be safe at Hogwarts. Safe meaning he wouldn't be doing, the Dark Lord's dirty work.

No more being forced to use the Cruciatus Curse or be threaten to feel the wrath of the Dark Lord himself.

Yes Hogwarts would be a much needed change.

Draco sighed as he glanced over the Platform, which wasn't as crowded as it had been years prior. Though he didn't expect anything less, with so many Muggle-borns being denied their Hogwarts Letters. Then with current Muggle-born student on the run and it higing, the Platform was anything but filled with excitement.

Death Eaters, stood at the entrances to the train questioning all that wished to enter. Draco was on no exception to this new rule of entry.

"State your name, blood status, your year and house," said the unknown Death Eater. Draco glared at the man he didn't know.

"Draco Malfoy, pureblood. Seventh year, Slytherin," he said. The man flipped through the small black book in his hands before he glanced Draco over once before nodding his head toward the train. Draco brushed past him and made his way onto the Hogwarts Express.

The corridors of the train were quite empty and the compartments were in the same fashion. As Draco walked down the train corridor he paused when he heard a voice float through one of the open windows.

"Angeline Jensen. Seventh year, Slytherin." Draco turned and looked out the window. The smoke on the train was clearing for a second time and standing there in it's wake was Angeline Jensen speaking to a woman. Her head was held high as she stared the woman down in some sort of unspoken challenge.

"Your blood status?" The woman asked. Draco watched as Angeline smirked slightly and crossed her arms.

"What should it matter, miss?" she asked. The woman glared at her and Angeline's smirk only grew. "I'm a pureblood. But of course you knew that..." she said rocking on her heels. The woman she was talking to flipped through her book before looking Angeline up and down.

"Of course, I know who you are, little girl. I'm sure your parents are ashamed to have a daughter like you. Let's see if you're little jokes continue to keep you safe. Blood traitors should watch their backs."

Angeline smiled fully this time as she began to walk past the woman and started onto the train. "It's not so much my back I have to worry about..." At that moment, Angeline's eyes lifted to the window and her smiled faded, but she kept going and entered the train and headed straight toward him.

"Eavesdropping, Malfoy?" she questioned as she slowed in front of him. Draco grabbed her arm and pulled her into the closest compartment. He slid the door shut and pulled down the blinds before he wheeled around and faced her.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked. Angeline raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest.

"A nice hello would have suffice," she said.

"I'm not playing your games, Jensen," Draco snapped. "What do you think you're doing here?" he asked.

"I thought it was quite obvious what I'm doing here," she said. "The same reason you're here. School."

"It's quite obvious to me that you've got yourself a death wish," Draco responded.

Angeline laughed. "That's funny, Draco," she said. "It almost sounds like you care."

"Well I don't," he replied crossing his arms over his own chest. Angeline looked him over and looked as though she was going to laugh again but she contained herself.

"Bravo," she said. "You've got me fooled again. Listen, I'm not following you if that's what you think. The truth is Draco, you were the furthest from my mind when I made the decision to come back. I'm back because I need to be."

Draco wasn't entirely sure if she was lying or not. None of her usual tale tell signs showed.

"You're back because you like living in danger," Draco supplied.

"Don't pretend you know how I like to live," she said. "I'm back because there are students here who do not have that ability to protect themselves from these Death Eaters. And with Snape as Headmaster...there aren't enough teachers to watch everyone."

"And who's going to watch you?" he asked in annoyance. "You can't even help yourself let alone someone else."

"I'm not looking for you to help me any," she said in the same annoyance. "And for your information. My cousin will be joining us this year. I think I'm covered...For the most part..."

"Your cousin is here?" Draco repeated. "Where in your trunk?" he asked. Angeline looked amused and shook her head. "Both of you are out of your bloody minds," he said. Angeline nodded.

"Oh definitely," she said her eyes widening a little for effect. "What reason do you have to be back, Draco?" Angeline asked.

"None of your business," he responded.

"Well that's hardly fair," she said. "You forced me to tell you why I'm here and then you deny my the same information."

"Just because you're willing to share your life story doesn't mean I am," Draco said.

"Believe me my life story isn't nearly as interesting as yours," she said. "If we're done here. I'd like to find Gisele before the train leaves the station."

Angeline pushed past him and pulled opened the compartment door, but before stepping out of the compartment she turned and looked at him, any air of smugness she may have had in the last few minutes gone.

"You know," she started. "There's going to come a time when we'll have to decide where we stand, Draco."

"I know where I stand," he said.

"I mean with each other," with that being said she left him standing in that compartment alone. He hated how she'd do that to him. How she'd say a few words and just leave him standing there. She made him think and do things he typically wouldn't think of or typically wouldn't do.

But really, where did he stand when it came to her? Where did she stand?

He could tell she didn't hate me...not completely that is. Sure he found her to be the most irritating person he knew but he didn't hate her. Not really that is. But where did he stand? What exactly did she mean to him? What did he mean to her?

Draco's face contorted into annoyance and he let out a matching sigh before he yanked open the compartment door with for more forcefully than he intended and marched his way further down the train where he could hopefully find some sort of distraction on this long ride to Hogwarts. He'd even welcome Pansy's company.

_Merlin, I'm desperate..._

* * *

><p>Angeline wasn't expecting to run into Draco Malfoy on the train. In fact she was hoping to surprise him with her presence once they were at the Welcoming Feast at Hogwarts. However, Angeline had learned that fate had it's own plans for her and she wasn't sure if she was liking where it was taking her.<p>

Shaking her head Angeline continued down the train trying to erase her conversation with Draco, she was sure she'd have more of those type of conversations with him again in the very near future. There was absolutely no getting around it. Something made them react to one another and though it was quite maddening, Angeline figured it would be the only thing close to "normal" she was going to get all school year.

One of those things that were out of the norm was the fact that Angeline's cousin was attending the school with her. The only problem was that though, Angeline knew her cousin was on the train having seen her get on moments before she did, the question was where did her cousin run off to.

Peeking into compartment after compartment Angeline was about to give up before she came face to face with an old friend. Well, Blaise Zabini was the closest thing she had to "old friends" and that would have to do.

"Jensen," he said. "I'm surprised you showed up," Blaise said. His hands were stuffed in his pockets and he looked as haughty as ever, but that was the Blaise she had grown to know and become fond of.

"Nice to see you too, Zabini," she said. "As much as I'd love to have our usual banter, I'm actually looking—"

"Yeah, yeah," Blaise said. "Your cousin," he said.

"Wait what?" Angeline said looking at him confused. "How'd you know I'm looking for my cousin?"

"I ran into her...literally," Blaise said and there was a hint of annoyance and amusement in his eyes. "She's how would you say...Never mind." Angeline looked at him curiously. "Said she was looking for you."

"Well?" Angeline prompted. "Where is she?"

"Believe it or not, but I'm sharing a compartment with you and your equally blood traitor cousin," Blaise said. "You coming?"

"Do you really think it's a good idea to be seen with us then?" Angeline asked as she followed Blaise down the train corridor.

"Listen, our kind doesn't have much longer," he said. "War won't stop change. My opinions on this matter doesn't well...matter. We'll all have to adapt at some point. I'm not a twit."

"That makes you a target to be seen with us," Angeline stated. Blaise shrug as he stopped at a door. "You don't care?"

"I'll cut you loose when I see fit," Blaise said and slid the door open. Angeline smiled a little to herself.

"That's more like it," she said. "That's the Blaise Zabini I know."

"The one any only," he mumbled.

"Where have you been?" Standing in the compartment with her hands on her hips and her foot tapping was Gisele. "Do you know how worried I was when I couldn't find you on this bloody train. I thought they took you and were going to take you to your parents. I mean they game me enough heat when I had to check in. Don't scare me like that again! Where were you?"

"Blaise," she said. "You've met my cousin, Gisele. Gisele my only somewhat friend, Blaise."

"Angeline," Gisele said in a warning tone.

"They gave me more of a look over," Angeline lied. "Just a little delay. I'm here now so what does it matter?" There were somethings Angeline didn't need to share with her cousin. Speaking to Draco Malfoy was one of those things.

Gisele looked her over for a moment before she threw her hands up and sat down. "Fine then, don't tell me the truth," she said. Angeline rolled her eyes and sat down next to her.

"Believe what you want," Angeline said before turning to Blaise who had sat across from them. "Have a nice holiday?" she asked. Blaise scoffed.

"No," he said. "But the details of my summer aren't necessary. Nor do I care much to ask about yours." Angeline shrugged used to this type of Blaise behavior.

"You're quite rude," Gisele said. "Have you no manners, Zabini?" she asked. Blaise raised an eyebrow at her.

"I have plenty of manners," he said. "Whether I choose to use them are entirely up to me."

"Which should be all the time," Gisele argued. "How are you friends with this bloody git," Gisele asked.

"Somewhat friend," Angeline corrected. "He's great entertainment for the most part."

"Merlin, to think if I had came here when I should have, you'd have actual friends," Gisele stated with a small glare at Blaise.

"Why are you here now?" Blaise asked. "People don't just come to Hogwarts because they feel like it."

"It's a long story," Angeline said with a sigh.

"I've got time," Blaise said glancing at his watch. At that moment the train whistle blew and the train started to move. "We've got hours really. Start telling," he said.

"Just because you tell me to do something, doesn't mean I'm going to." Gisele said. Angeline rolled her eyes toward the ceiling. It was going to be a rather long ride to Hogwarts. She just hoped her cousin saw it before she and Blaise decided to kill one another.

It had taken hours into the trip before Gisele and Blaise had finally warmed up to one another, though Angeline still saw that there was a thin layer of ice between them, but Gisele had finally gave and told him how she managed to find her way into the school. Blaise of course replied with a sarcastic remarked that only set Gisele off.

For Blaise, Angeline had learned that his summer hadn't been exactly as planned, his Italian girlfriend he was no longer speaking to. Details were of course left vague, but Angeline never pushed personal matters when it came to Blaise. Gisele however liked to push people. Angeline noticed that it took all of Blaise's will to not snap at her cousin.

It wasn't until they had neared Hogwarts and the three of them had changed into their school uniforms, Blaise leaving to give the girls their privacy, did Angeline finally see that perhaps her cousin and only somewhat friend wouldn't kill one another after all.

Glancing out of the window Angeline smiled as she grabbed Gisele's hand.

"Gisele," she said. "Take a look at your home for the next few months." Gisele glanced out the window and her face lit up. Though Angeline knew that life at Hogwarts wasn't going to be as wonderful as it once was she had small hopes.

Just looking at that school gave hope she didn't have in such a long time.

"It's beautiful," Gisele whispered.

"Enjoy it while you can," Blaise said having joined them at the window. Both girls looked at him. Angeline had never seen him look as grim and serious as he did then. "We're in for a very different term this time around..."Angeline looked back as the school faded from their vision. "Seventh year and there's a new meaning to the words, the end."

Somehow Angeline wasn't sure if hope was the right word any more.

* * *

><p>There was something dark about the Great Hall, Draco thought. The whole atmosphere of the school was dark. Everything seemed colder, everyone seemed less alive.<p>

Tension hung in the air, almost suffocating. Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws alike all glared up at the staff table where sitting in the chair that had once been occupied by Albus Dumbledore, was Severus Snape.

On either side of him sat his Deputy Headmaster and Headmistress, Alecto and Amycus Carrow. Not the brightest of Death Eaters, Draco thought, but that's what made them so dangerous.

Alecto Carrow would be teaching, Muggle Studies and it would be the required that all students took the class, for it was now revamped and it would tell the truth about Muggles. While her brother, Amycus Carrow would be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, but the class was all about the Dark Arts now.

Draco glanced down the Slytherin table and found many of them, contradicting the looks of those at other tables. Some of them smiled, some of them cheered. Draco didn't think they realized just how bad things were going to get.

Snape had reinstated Educational Decree Number Twenty-Four, the banding of clubs and organizations.

The atmosphere was a lot worse than fifth year, though Draco could argue that fifth year wasn't that bad, but that was the time when he was top of the school.

When the feast had finally started, Draco hardly touched any of the food on his plate. Instead he pushed it around and wondered whether things would ever be the way they used to be. He almost laughed as if things would ever go back to the way they were.

He glanced down the table again and found, Angeline sitting with her her cousin and on the other side of the table, Blaise Zabini. Of course she'd sit with him, but it still annoyed Draco that she was there at all.

But he couldn't worry about her or anyone else, he had to worry about himself and himself only. He was positive that he would be getting as much backlash for the events in June from people of other houses. He was almost glorified in Slytherin...key word, almost. So it was him verses everyone else. He couldn't even rely on Crabbe and Goyle. Specifically Crabbe, but some loses weren't bad.

Like Angeline had told him once, life was a game of chess. And Draco was determined to not be a pawn this time around. Then again, he wasn't so sure he wasn't still a pawn.

* * *

><p><strong>And there it is, Chapter 7. Done! I like and I don't like this chapter for personally reasons. haha. But I hope you enjoyed it!<strong>

**Next chapter we start classes and maybe someone will expand her circle of friends. Any guesses? ;)  
><strong>

**Oh, I finally got my Pottermore account activated, the week of my birthday actually. If you want to add me, just PM or something! :)**

**Questions:**

**1) What are your favorite HP fanfic?**  
><strong>-Mine would have to be the <em>Captain's Choice by AgentPersephone<em>. It's unfinished and may never be finished, but it was one of the first hp fanfic I read. So it's very special to me. Another favorite would be _The Order of Merlin series by RedCloakedMaiden_. It's next gen, but I'm absolutely in love with it. **

**2) Favorite HP couples?**  
><strong>-I'd rather not get into detail here, but if you want to know ask! :)<strong>

**3) Anything you'd like to ask me?**

**4) Where will Angeline and Draco end up alone next?**  
><strong>-A closest. Their classroom. The common room? It's endless. Let me know you're thoughts!<br>**

**Thanks for reading and possibly reviewing! **

**Much love, **  
><strong>TR<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello my lovely friends!**

**It's been...Exactly a month. Wow, at least I'm consistent. **

**I'm here now...for the time being. *sigh***

**Anyway, I would like to thank everyone that reviewed last chapter; _BleedinLuva1123, Sydney-Jo, Hailey-Stone, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, glitzysaint, Fredweasleylover4ever, Naii, MissLaceyMalfoy, Stinepiiig, RedVinesOMG, falangel, BlangelineForever, AwesomeAnon, BeautifulMemoryS,_ and_ angeline-draco. _**

**Also thank you to everyone that added this story to their alerts or favorites! **

**And a little note to all anonymous reviews! You have no idea how much I want to reply to you! So here's a special thank you, because I can't tell you personally! **

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize it then it belongs to the lovely JK Rowling. This is her world and I'm just stirring things up.

* * *

><p><strong>September 2, 1997<strong>

Classes started like usual at nine o' clock follow breakfast and receiving their schedules from their heads of house. The first class on Draco Malfoy's schedule was Dark Arts with Amycus Carrow. There was a point in Draco's life what he found the Dark Art's interesting, but as of now he wanted nothing to do with them. Especially when they were being taught by a Carrow.

Draco made the long walk to the Dark Arts classroom on the third floor, his pace nothing but leisure at best. He was in no rush in going to this class and if he were late, then so be it. Amycus wouldn't dare touch him.

Afterall...he was one of them.

Whether Draco liked it or not. The Dark Mark still scorched his left forearm at various points of the day. One would think he'd get used to it. He came to realize that that was not the case. No matter how uncomfortable it made him, he was stuck with it.

_Forever._

Finally reaching the third floor and the classroom, Draco took in how different the room was compared to previous years at Hogwarts, but then again...everything had changed. Why would classes be any different?

This classroom represented all four houses. Usually the classes were split into two, each class with two of the houses. That wasn't the case now, which Draco suppose made sense with the lack of student attending this year. There was really no need to split classes.

As Draco took his seat next to Theodore Nott he looked around at his classmates. There were four Gryffindors present; Brown, Finnigan, Longbottom, and Parvati Patil. Five from Hufflepuff; Macmillan, Jones, Bones, Abbot, and Smith. There were seven students for Ravenclaw, Goldstein, Turpin, Brocklehurst, Corner, Li, Boot, and Padma Patil. And as for Slytherin, all of them were there. All ten of them.

Draco counted the Slytherins again, and realized he'd only counted eight, but he didn't have to guess which of his house mates was missing. Angeline and Gisele Jensen.

As though on cue, both girls shuffled into the room. Gisele was saying rambling off fiercely to Angeline who if Draco wasn't mistaken looked slightly annoyed. She said something back just a fierce before sitting across the aisle from where Draco sat. She and her cousin being the only Slytherins on that side of the room.

Angeline met his silvery stare and held it. She opened her mouth as though she was going to say something when there was loud _bang _from the front of the room.

"Good morning," Amycus Carrow said. He was trying to sound polite but Draco knew better. And everyone else knew the same when not a person repeated the greeting. There was absolutely nothing polite about Amycus Carrow. "I said _good morning_," Amycus said.

"Morning, professor," was the mumbled response from the class after a few moments silence.

"Better," he said. "Now if you don't know what the Dark Arts are then you will surely find out soon enough...We've decided that today we will be starting on something quite simple. You have all heard of the Unforgivable Curses, I'm sure."

"You can't make us perform them," Seamus Finnigan shouted.

"Is that so?" Amycus asked turning his pig-like face toward him. "Apparently you didn't read the syllabus—"

"Finnigan," Seamus cut off proudly.

"Right, Finnigan," Amycus said. "You will preform the curse or—"

"Or what?" Seamus cut him off again.

Amycus seemed to bristle at the aspect of being interrupted not once but twice.

"I'll just have to show you now won't I?" Amycus asked. "If you'd please, _Mr._ Finnigan come to the front of the class."

If there was any hesitation it was from Lavender Brown who gave Seamus a look that told him to back down. However, Seamus stood up and walked to the front of the class.

Seamus didn't necessarily tower over Amycus but he was definitely taller than he was.

"Now class, you will see what will happen if you decide to disobey my orders," Amycus said. "What you all seem to forget is that I am in charge of discipline here at this school." He turned to Seamus wand pointed, "_Crucio_!"

Seamus fell to the ground his body withering in pain, his screams starting to fill the room as Amycus' wheezy giggle grew. Many of the students looked away, Draco was one of them.

He wasn't innocent when it came to the Cruciatus Curse. He'd used it before and he's been put under it. It was horrible and—

"Stop it!" Someone screamed.

Amycus stopped what was doing and all anyone could hear now were Seamus' low pants as he laid there on the floor. Amycus slowly made his way down the aisle toward the person who had interrupted his _fun_.

He stopped in between the space separating Draco and Angeline. Amycus looked at both girls, neither of them looking at him but at the front of the room. Well, more specifically at Seamus Finnigan who was slowly standing.

"I know you," Amycus said moving in front of Angeline. "You're Demetrius and Celeste's little rogue daughter."

"Rogue, _sir_?" Angeline questioned meeting his eye. "I like to think of it more as common sense on my part." Amycus sniffed and looked at Gisele.

"And you?" he said. "Who are you?"

"Gisele Jensen," she responded. "Their niece. In case you were wondering."

"I wasn't," Amycus said looking them both over. "Dishonour not only to your families but to your house! How dare you wear those house badges as though you're proud?"

"Punish me for it then," Gisele said looking at him coldly. "I mean it's what part of your job description states am I right?"

Draco watched as Angeline shifted uncomfortably. Draco knew that she had the sense to know when to back down and she knew that then was that time.

"What exactly are you teaching us?" Gisele questioned. "Other than you're nothing but a complete waste of—"

Gisele had fallen back off the bench screaming in pain as Amycus had pointed his wand at her and used the Cruciatus Curse once again.

Draco watched as Angeline's hands tightened in her lap and she closed her eyes. Otherwise she did nothing as her cousin continued to scream.

It didn't last as long as Seamus' but it was long enough to get a point across.

Amycus strutted back to the front of the room where he turned and faced the class a maniacal look on that pig-like face of his.

"Let this be a lesson to all of you," he said. "One foot out of line and it's detention. And let me tell you. Detention is a lot of fun. For me." He pointed his wand at the board. "Now write down the notes. No talking."

There was a rustle of people moving, some slower than other. Many slammed their bags back to the floor or slammed hands on the desk. Making as much noise as possible before they took notes on the Cruciatus Curse.

Draco glanced over at Angeline who was helping Gisele back into her seat. Gisele ran her hand through her hair and shook her head. She gave Angeline a quick smile before dipping her quill into her ink and started to write on the parchment in front of her.

Angeline took in a deep breath before copying her cousin actions, but she paused and looked at him. She looked away quickly and played with the necklace around her neck as she took her notes.

* * *

><p>"You look like you're the one who went through a the Cruciatus," Gisele said to Angeline as they left the Dark Arts room. Angeline however, barely payed her any attention as she was focused on Draco Malfoy's back a few people a head of her.<p>

He kept watching her. Even when he thought she wasn't paying attention. He was watching her. She was always aware when it came to him. She just wished he'd stop. It surprisingly made her nervous.

_He's so confusing! One moment he says that I'm a pest the next he's looking at me as though he discovered something spectacular! Bloody double standards!_Angeline thought as her eyes still never left his tall figure.

"Oi!" Gisele snapped. Angeline finally acknowledge that her cousin was talking to her. "I'd think perhaps you'd have a little more sympathy for me. I mean I did just get Crucio-ed back there in case you didn't notice."

"Of course I noticed, Gisele," Angeline said. "I'm sorry."

"Then what's your problem?" Gisele asked.

"I have quite a few problems," Angeline replied just as Draco turned a corner. Angeline sighed and continued on with her cousin. "The first problem is, we can't stick out more than we already do."

"You'd rather have it I let that boy continued get cursed, Angeline?" Gisele questioned.

"Absolutely not, I'm talking about after that. You shouldn't have pushed Amycus. I shouldn't have pushed him. There's a time and place for backtalk, that wasn't the place. Amycus though we think is a dolt, is dangerous. He's a dangerous dolt if you will. And we have to be careful because those are the worse kind."

"I don't need a lecture," Gisele responded. "I'm only standing up for what I believe. And if I have to be _punished_for it. Then so be it. Now what's your second problem?"

Angeline ran a hand through her hair and sighed. How did she explain this to her cousin before she freaked out on her. Any mention of Draco tended to make her cousin uneasy or she'd want nothing to do with the boy. Despite the fact that he saved them. To Gisele he was a Death Eater...nothing more.

"The second problem is I have class and you don't," Angeline said instead as they continued to the common room. "I'm not sure what to do with you exactly. I'm positively sure you'll only start trouble."

"Please!" Gisele said in mock hurt. "Have a little faith in me. I think there's enough, Slytherin in me to deal by myself."

"That's the problem," Angeline joked as they stood before the long stretch of wall that hid the Slytherin Common Room. "_Purus sanguis__._" the wall began to move revealing the common room. "I have to go," Angeline said. "Can you manage to stay out of trouble for nearly three hours?"

Gisele rolled her eyes. "Yes, mum..."

"And don't you dare wander the castle! I refuse to go looking for you!" Angeline said as she started in the direction of the potions classroom.

"You worry too much I'll be fine!"

Angeline hadn't been worried before and she wondered if perhaps she should be worried now. She brushed it off and progressed toward her next class.

Upon reaching the potions classroom she found she was the last person to reach the room other than Slughorn himself.

The room was much as it had been the year before, the only difference was that the table were Ernie Macmillan sat was no longer filled with three others.

One didn't really notice unless the class was this small, but no more Harry Potter, Ron Weasley or Hermione Granger...in the class or any class for that matter.

It was odd to say the least, but Angeline figured she'd only get used to it sooner or later.

So Angeline had a choice, to sit with her fellow house mates or sit with Ernie at his station. When Angeline was about to make her decision to sit with Ernie, Sue Li and Anthony Goldstein left their fellow Ravenclaws and joined Ernie at his station.

With a small sigh Angeline took her seat with Blaise was so nice to leave open between himself and Draco Malfoy. She sat down placing her bag on the floor and turned to look at Blaise ignoring Draco at all cost for now.

"You seem, chipper," she said.

"No," Blaise said slowly. "This is what a well rested person looks like," he said. Angeline smiled tightly.

"That's lovely, and here I thought the day was going be filled with the same madness that occurred in Dark Arts. I'm definitely going to need this year," she said. "You commenting on my lack of sleep and I commenting on how much of a conceited prick you are. Some things never changed to they?"

"Should everything change?" Blaise asked.

"Not at all," she responded. "Adapt perhaps, but not change. This school has had quite enough of that for a while."

"There will only be more, Angeline," Blaise said as Slughorn their Potions professor and now Head of House now that Snape for Headmaster, walked past them.

"It's called hopeful thinking, Blaise," Angeline replied. "You should try it once in a while."

"Why?" Blaise questioned. "So I can live my life in disappointment like you?"

Angeline glared at him and didn't get the chance to respond when Slughorn spoke.

"Mr. Nott, would you be ever so kind to join, Mr Boot and Miss Brocklehurst to make the work stations even." Slughorn said.

Theodore Nott grumbled under his breath but gathered his things and moved to table with the two Ravenclaws. Once settled, Slughorn turned to address the class once again.

"Hope you all had pleasing, holidays," he said. Angeline found it odd that Slughorn wasn't as 'jolly' as he had been a year before but then again it would have been even more unsettling if he had been. "Since you are all in your seventh year we will be going straight into potion making. If you would please turn to page sixty-eight in textbooks. There you will find the instructions in brewing a Wideye Potion also known as the Awakening Potion. You have until the end of the class to get as much as you can done." he said. "Good luck."

Angeline slowly flipped through her book. In her mind, the Awakening Potion was one of the simpler potions that she's done in a while.

The room was quiet as they all worked occasionally someone would ask someone else to pass something. At other times someone would curse under breath when they would miss a step or would have added too much of one ingredient.

"Jensen," Draco sighed.

"Yeah?" Angeline said looking up from her mortar. She had been contemplating if she had crushed the snake fangs and the standard ingredient up finely enough.

"Have you got extra Billywig Stings?" he asked almost reluctantly. "I've ran out," he said.

"How many do you need?" Angeline asked as she went back to crushing her ingredients a little more.

"Three," he answered a little impatiently.

Angeline stopped crushing her ingredients and grabbed the bag containing the Billywig Stings. She counted out three and placed them in Draco's waiting hand.

"You're welcome," she said snidely. Draco rolled his eyes at her.

"You crushed it too fine," he said looking at her pointedly.

"Have I?" Angeline asked with no really interest. "Coming from you that doesn't mean much. You're mediocre at best."

"And what exactly are you basing that off of," Draco asked.

"Apparently you don't recall your marks from last term," she said.

"Potions was the least of my concerns last term," he snapped.

"Not like you take the time to explain last term to me. So unfortunately for you, I can't even begin to sympathize."

Draco glared at her before turning back to his cauldron. "Good luck with your potion then."

Annoyed, Angeline turned away from him. There was no ways she was going waste these ingredients and start over. Two reasons, it was time consuming and for the fact that Draco would be nothing but smug about it and she didn't need that.

She added four measures of the crushed ingredients to her cauldron and stirred it three times clockwise. Pulling out her wand she waved it over her cauldron and waited the amount of time it called for.

Thirty minutes had past and within those thirty minutes Angeline spent it mostly ignoring Draco and talking to Blaise. Occasionally she'd look at Draco and found he was staring off in to the distance at nothing in particular.

Once forty-five minutes she turned back to her cauldron, she went to drop two sprigs of Wolfsbane into her cauldron and stir it three times counterclockwise, but she never got the chance because the very moment the Wolfsbane hit the liquid, the contents began to bubble. And looked down quickly at her textbook.

The potion was supposed to turn a bluish green color with the addition of Wolfbane. Not bubble!

Before she could do damage control on her cauldron it's exploded out at her and all over her and whomever was standing the closes to her.

She looked at Blaise to fine he was nowhere near her at the time of her exploding cauldron, she looked at Draco to find that he was covered in her failed potion as well.

"I told you so," he said just as Slughorn came to her station.

"Crushed ingredients didn't do that, Draco," she snapped.

"What a pity, you were doing so well, Miss Jensen," Slughorn said. "I believe you added too many Billywig Stings." Angeline stared at him open mouth. "Otherwise your potion was close to perfection. Though not too harmful of a potion. I suggest you and Mr Malfoy see yourself to the Hospital Wing. Too much of a potion on the skin can be quite unhealthy. I'll deal with the mess."

"Yes sir," Angeline mumbled as she grabbed her soiled text book and her bag as she started for the exit.

Draco was a few steps ahead of her, but she stumbled her way to him. Her shoes squeaking the whole way.

"How dare you?" She asked. Draco looked at her indifferently.

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked. "I'm not the one who can't follow directions."

"You put those extra Billywig Stings into my cauldron!"

"Well, you gave me one too many," Draco said. "Couldn't let it go to waste now could I? And what type of person would I have been to just keep it?"

"What do you want from me?" Angeline asked. "One moment you're saving my life and the next you're sabotaging my work. Where do I stand when it comes to you?"

"I can give you a place but you'd only defy my wishes and put yourself somewhere else," Draco said. "You should be thanking me."

"Really now and why's that?" Angeline asked as the reached the doors or the Hospital Wing.

"We got out of class early in case you didn't notice," he said.

"Oh right, because that's exactly what's been on my mind since going to a school ran by Death Eaters. Get out of class early, Angeline. Then you can run around enjoy the weather a bit. There's two problems with that though. The first is in case you haven't notice, the weather's a bit shite. The second is your _colleagues_wouldn't dare let us have that much freedom."

"You sound insane," Draco said pushing the doors open. "I believe your potion worked. How awake do you feel right now?"

Angeline paused in moving past him to look him in the face. Maybe he was right, because when was the last time Draco looked that awake?

"You make my life hell," she said.

"I could say the same about you," he mumbled.

* * *

><p>It was the middle of the night and Draco was growing tired of staring at the top of his canopy bed for the last two hours, after the first hour had past he knew that there was no hope in sleep ever coming to him. Something about being at Hogwarts brought back the worse of his insomnia, though it could also be that Angeline's exploding potion could have something to do with.<p>

Madame Pomfrey had told them that it would wear off by the time they would be ready for bed. That obviously wasn't the case.

As the second hour had draw nearer he let his thoughts wander to why he had ruined Angeline's potion. For one she had made him so angry. Sometimes the things she said sounded so careless. Though she had every right to be angry with him about what had occurred last term, he didn't think he owed one bit of an explanation.

She would do nothing but torture him at best. She was her one type of Crutiatus Curse. Always on his mind. Always somewhere close by.

Draco reached under his pillow and grabbed his wand and also the Slytherin Pendant that he kept there.

"_Lumos_," he mumbled. He looked the pendant over. Completely bare as it should have been if it were any ordinary pendant. "You're mental, Draco," he muttered at himself. "As though she'd continue to actually use it."

But he recalled her playing with it just that morning, as though it brought her some sort of comfort. She was still wearing it and that said something didn't it?

Still, it wasn't as though his feeling would have been hurt if she had cast it off the top of the highest tower and left it to be forgotten by her forever.

Groaning, Draco sat up and pushed back his curtains. He couldn't lay there awake all night. If he was going to be awake, he might as well be awake away from Crabbe and Goyle's snores.

Slowly making his way out of bed, and slipping slippers on to his feet, Draco made his way out of the room. Not entirely caring if he woke anyone, but still rather have it that everyone stayed asleep.

He walked the winding corridor to the Common Room, enjoying the slight cold the always seemed to fill the Slytherin Common Area. The common room however wasn't as unoccupied as he thought it was going to be. Then again, should he have been so surprise?

She was always there. Never far away...

Sitting on the floor in front of the fire, hugging her knees to her chest was Angeline. Draco watched her for a few moments, here and there she'd run her hand through her hair. A sign that Draco knew that stated that she was thinking about something.

Tired of watching her, he moved more into the common room and sat on the sofa right behind quietly.

"Looks like that potion was a lot stronger than we thought," he said. Angeline jumped but other wise didn't turn to look at him.

"I'm not sure how much me not sleep is the potion or just typical me," she said after a few moments had past. She lifted herself up from the floor and moved to the chair adjacent to the sofa. "Sorry if my potion has cause you to lose sleep."

Draco scoffed. "No you're not," he said. Angeline smiled slightly.

"You're right," she said. "I'm not. I mean after all it's partially your fault...actually majority of it is your fault."

"Whatever you say, Jensen," Draco shrugged.

They sat in silence for the longest time. Angeline had sat back in the chair and cross one leg over the other. Her arms crossed in front of her. The complete picture of someone who was closed off. Occasionally she'd glance at him when she thought he was wasn't looking. She'd bite her lip and turn her gaze back to the fire.

Draco found that sitting there was a lot more comforting than laying in his bed counting the hours. Sitting there now reminded him of last year, when they would just sit somewhere.

She inadvertently helped him through the toughest time in his life...not that it was any easier now. Though he wasn't trying to murder their Headmaster, so he thought perhaps it was easier now.

Draco looked away from the fire to find her staring at him openly.

"What?" he asked. Angeline shook her head and tilted it to the side.

"Sorry," she said. "Was just thinking about..." she trailed off and shook her head again. "It's nothing...Um, I honestly want to apologize to you though."

"For what?" Draco asked confused.

"Just...almost everything," she laughed a little. "Earlier, I wasn't exactly kind to you."

"Have I given you reason to be?"

"No," Angeline answered honestly. "But that doesn't excuse how rude I was. I mean...I was a little annoyed about things. I've got Gisele on one side to take care of yet not exactly. More like to keep her from getting herself killed. Then on the other..." she looked him over. "There's you. Do I trust you because my gut tells me to or do I shun you because it's what's expected."

"Do what you want," Draco said looking away from him.

"That's the thing," she said. "The last time I did what my gut told me to...you let Death Eaters into the school...you lied all the time...you left," she stopped and ran her hand through her hair as she sat up. "I guess I'm still angry at you. Angry because you won't explain anything to me. All I want is to understand and you're denying me that."

"Don't try to guilt me into telling you anything," he said crossing his arms and looking away from her. "I've told you time and time again that you don't need to know everything about me."

"It's just that...the more that I think I know you. The less I know." she said. "You twist and turn in so many ways that I can't even begin to keep track. I don't understand why you do the things you do."

"Well I don't understand why you continue to try to figure me out," Draco said. "I've given you enough hints and blatantly told you that I don't need to explain myself to you."

Angeline scoffed and sat back again. "And once again, we've gotten no where," she said. "All we ever do is feed each lies."

"You're the one who lies, Angeline," he said. "Always lying to everyone. Including yourself."

"Right," Angeline said. "Then we're no different. Half the time when you say things to me. I don't know if you're trying to convince me or yourself."

Draco stared at her before he laughed without any humor and looked toward the fire.

"We're absolutely nothing alike, Angeline," Draco said. "You just described yourself."

"Keep telling yourself that, Draco," she responded as she stood up. "I've gotten nowhere with you once again...you've only given me a headache but then again that's nothing out of the ordinary...Good night." she said heading in the direction of the dorm rooms.

"You know," Draco turned around and looked at her. She had stopped half way across the room to speak to him. "I do miss how we used to just...get along. Especially those few weeks before you...left. I enjoyed them and I think you did too. It was the only...real thing about us I think. I guess somethings just..." Her eyes became unfocused for a moment before she looked at him as though she knew something he didn't. He hated that look. "...Change..." she mumbled before she turned and continued on her way.

Draco watched the spot she had just been for a little while longer before he turned around and stared into the fire once again.

He ran his hands down his face and tried not to think about anything she had just said to him. That was the thing about Angeline Jensen, she would give up, yet at the same time she wouldn't. She would plant these little things in his head and he would think about them for hours...days even. That was the thing about her. She was that constant reminder in his life that he wasn't fooling anyone.

But he knew that he was that constant reminder to her. He also noticed that while the more he reminded her that she hid behind a mask the more she'd come out from behind it. The more she put herself out there for everyone to see who the real Angeline was.

And for some reason, that bothered him.

* * *

><p><strong>I want to apologize once again for the wait, but school really has been kicking my you-know-what.<strong>

**One exam after the other then what do you know a paper! **

**There goes all my free time. (That or I'm sleeping because I don't do that often haha.)**

**Anyway I hope that you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Some little things. I've made a new Clandestine poster. You can find the link on my profile, it's marked with a star! Tell me what you think. I rather like it if I do say so myself. **

**Questions:**

**1) How's life? **  
><strong>-I truly am interested. :)<strong>

**2) What do you think it's going to take to make Draco actually open up to Angeline?**  
><strong>-We're getting closer I promise. haha<strong>

**3) Some people really like the aspect of Blaise/Angeline they have dubbed it Blangeline (cute isn't it haha). So my question is what is you take on those two? **  
><strong>-Personally, I see them more as siblings if anything, but I see the appeal. haha. <strong>

**4) What's Draco and Angeline's couple name? haha  
>-Drangeline? Dracoline? I'm curious to know what your creative minds think!<br>**

**5) Have you got questions for me?**

**Much love,**  
><strong>TR<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Uh...Hi? Haha. I'm sorry for taking so long to update, but things got pretty crazy. The bright side is that I'm updating now!**

**So here's chapter 9**

**Thanks to;_ BleedinLuva1123, Fredweasleylover, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, falangel, Hailey-Stone, Princess Aria Romanov, Stinepiiig, AwesomeAnon, BlangelineForever, Mikatchu, Macbec3, DragonWand, Bow Down To Gir, Sarah-Risdin-Is-Queen, Dracoxxoxo, rachida, _and Snowbird18 for reviewing!**

**Also a big thanks to everyone that added this story to their favorites and/or alerts!**

**You're support really means a lot to me!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:** As usual I do not own HP! I do however own, Angeline Jensen! :)

* * *

><p>The second day of classes had gone just as terrible as the first day had gone. The third day wasn't getting any better. Though to say that was slightly unfair, for Angeline had had Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall, which had always been Angeline's favorite class after Charms. She had also always liked Professor McGonagall and continued to do so now when she showed open contempt for the Carrows <em>and<em> Snape for that matter.

But that had been the beginning and the end of Angeline's joyful day. When Transfiguration was over she and Gisele had made the long walk to Muggle Studies where Alecto Carrow had thrown out more _Crucio_'s than her brother. Angeline figure it would only be a matter of time before the Carrows started to leave physical proof of their abuse...

It would probably be even sooner before they allowed students to use the curse on one another.

Though the Muggle Studies classroom had been cold and unwelcoming nothing beat the corridors of Hogwarts. The moment they were instantly in the hall they were all doused in an uneasy feeling, as though Dementors stalked those very halls.

It was odd, that with so many students walking these corridors that it was almost completely silent as they all returned to Common Rooms or headed to their next classes. It was as though everyone was afraid to make a sound. Afraid that if they just so happened to utter the wrong word they'd feel the wrath of the Carrows.

No one wanted that.

Yet, it had only been two days and Angeline was already sick of it and though no one openly said anything she knew that she wasn't the only one. She knew it was only a matter of time before a rebellion began and she definitely wanted in on it.

"This isn't how I pictured Hogwarts to be," Gisele muttered as they finally reached the Common Room. Angeline spared her an amused look before falling back on a couch. "They've got Dementors blocking all the exits out of the castle I heard someone say...Dad told me about this one passage he found out of the Castle into Hogsmeade...I suppose it's useless information now. Have you seen the Death Eaters at the gate? It's absolutely ridiculous!"

Angeline didn't say anything right away. She was watching their housemates as they came and went. Pansy Parkinson glared at her before she herself left the Common Room. For a moment she wondered where she was off to considering she knew for fact that she didn't have class next, but then she remembered she didn't like nor care for Pansy. Then there was Crabbe and Goyle, they took the minimum amount of courses and it wasn't anywhere near time for dinner...

"Oi," Gisele said. "Have you heard as word I said?"

"I heard," Angeline said looking at her. "I'm just not listening."

"What's wrong?" Gisele asked. "You're dazed more than usual."

"Am not," Angeline said. "Just been thinking," she said. "Don't you find it strange that so many of our housemates are leaving? When most of us have free period as of now?"

"Uh, no," Gisele said before her eyes got wide. "I have Ancient Runes right now," she said. "I've gotten so used to being with almost all the time that I forgot!" she was standing and grabbing her bag up from the floor.

"Do you even know where the classroom is?" Angeline asked not even trying to hide her amusement. Ancient Runes was one of those classes she had never had interest in. Now, Arithmancy. That was more her thing.

"Of course not," Gisele said.

"What's she panicking about?" Blaise had just come from the boys dormitories, his one bag hanging over his shoulder.

"She's going to be late for Ancient Runes," Angeline said. "She forgot she was taking it and she hasn't a clue where the classroom is or rather how to get there."

Blaise looked Gisele over, "Lucky for you, I have Ancient Runes right now," he said. "Since I'm feeling nice I'll let you tag along." He said before starting for the Common Room exit. Gisele placed her hands on her hips and glared after him.

"_Since __I__'__m __feeling__ nice __I__'__ll__ let__ you__ tag__ along_," she mocked.

"Keep that up," Angeline laughed. "You'll never make it to class."

Gisele cursed before running after Blaise who had just disappeared. Angeline watched the entrance for a moment before turning her attention back to the people left in the Common Room with her.

There weren't many students left, most of them in the years much younger than her. Which she found very strange. Most people were in her year should have free period or were in Ancient Runes. Considering that many of them didn't take Ancient Runes, where had they all gone off to?

Angeline figured she shouldn't worry too much about it, but she couldn't shake the feeling that there was more to it.

There was one other seventh year besides her in the Common Room. Draco Malfoy sat at one of the study tables in the corner, a book open in front of him. His right hand held a quill idly over a piece of parchment, but Angeline was under the impression that he wasn't studying in the slightest.

Picking up her bag she stood up from the couch and went to the corner Draco sat in. She dropped her bag to the floor and slid into the chair opposite of his. He didn't look up at her even when she started to pull out her own books, parchment, quill and ink.

She flipped to a random page and dipped her quill in her ink and let it hoover over the parchment. Her eyes staring blankly at the page before her.

Draco sighed, "What do you want?" he asked. Angeline looked up from her book at him.

"I'm only studying," she said. Draco raised an eyebrow and looked down at her book.

"The books upside down, Jensen," he said. Angeline looked down at the book and sure enough it was upside down. "Now what do you want?" he asked again. "In case you haven't noticed, it's the middle of the day and we _do__ not_ converse in the middle of the day."

Angeline turned her book to face the right way and set her quill down. "Are you stating that you like to talk to me, just not when others are watching?" Angeline asked.

Draco rolled his eyes. "I'm stating that you're ruining the dynamic," he said. Angeline let out a small laugh.

"I think I'm keeping the dynamic, I mean we're already disagreeing about something. I think the thing you're worried about is what others think about us talking to one another."

Draco studied her for a moment before crossing his arms in front of him.

"You mean to tell me you aren't worried?" he asked. "What will your cousin think when it gets back to her that you're willingly talking to a Death Eater? In public no doubt. Look at you living on the edge."

Angeline never really cared what people thought of her and my extension she didn't care what Gisele thought either, but she definitely didn't need her to know about her talks about Draco. She'd never hear the end of it.

"She'd be more angry that I'm talking to you, _Draco __Malfoy_," Angeline said.

"Have you forgotten what I am?" Draco asked.

"What you are isn't nearly as important as who you are," she said. "But perhaps you're right. I shouldn't talk to you when the sun is still up. Besides I'm sure you wouldn't want people to know you're talking to a blood traitor. In case you've forgotten _what__ I__ am_." she gathered her things and headed for the dormitories not bothering to look back once.

* * *

><p>It was amazing how much he hated her sometimes. It had been hours since he spoke to her and still her words echoed in his head.<p>

"_What__ you __are __isn__'__t __nearly__ as__ important __as__ who __you __are__."_

What did she possibly know?

It was official, Draco Malfoy hated Angeline Jensen...at this very moment in time that is. Who knew how he'd feel in a days time? He surely didn't.

The rest of the day had gone by without too much of a mishap. For the most part he stayed in his corner in the Common Room and watched as his housemates came and went. As Angeline was eventually joined by her rambunctious cousin and Blaise.

He absolutely didn't like how close Angeline and Blaise were, it made his stomach sick, but he wrote off that it had only to do with the fact that she was way too happy for a girl with a death sentence hanging over her head.

Pansy Parkinson had found him in his corner and tried to talk his ear off, but he had grow accustom to just tuning her out and focusing on other things.

But it wasn't until something she did say, caught his attention.

"What did you just say?" Draco asked tearing his gaze away from the center of the Common Room to look at the girl across from him.

"The Carrows are giving us extra lessons," Pansy said sticking her nose in the air. "Eventually we'll be the ones punishing people. They say we'll start with first years and with the people in detentions. They're also leaving it to us to report any mischief amongst the students and to hand out detentions as we see fit," she glared in Angeline's direction. "Blaise is committing social suicide spending so much time with them. And here I thought he wouldn't touch a blood traitor. Yet there he is cozy with the two of them."

"There just handing out all this power to students?" Draco asked ignoring the last bit of what she said. He briefly wondered what she'd do if she knew he had kissed Angeline not once but twice...well technically the first time it hadn't be clear who kissed who.

"No of course not," Pansy said with a snort looking at him. "They've asked only a small hand full of people. Crabbe and Goyle included, there's at least someone from fifth year and up. I'm surprised you weren't asked, but then again with your status and all."

"And what's my status?" Draco asked raising his eyebrow some.

Pansy laughed shrilly and touched his hand, Draco instinctively pulled it away and off the table. She looked hurt but Draco could care less. "Well, obviously you're one of them. You already know all there is to know."

"And what exactly are they teaching you?"

"A few curses here and there," Pansy answered. "Just enough to prove a point," she added.

Draco stared at her in thought before looking away. The Carrows were training youth Death Eaters. As if they alone weren't bad enough. But apparently they knew that the Hogwarts students were going to eventually start to rebel, if they hadn't already started to group together. He had tried to get into the Room of Requirements the other day and found his attempts futile.

"Look at them," she sneered she was looking back at the trio sitting in the middle of the room. Gisele was standing and pointing an accusing finger at Blaise. Blaise said something and smirked up at the girl. Angeline from her place next to Blaise had a hand over her mouth in attempt to not laugh, she was failing.

"Disgraces to this house is what they are," Pansy ranted. "I could care less about Blaise," she continued. "But _those_ two, Angeline and her lost-and-found cousin. Something has to be done about them. They don't have the right to hold the name they do or be members of this house," she let out a little laugh. "Especially, Jensen number two, she's here why?"

Draco said nothing, he knew that Pansy's dislike of Angeline had more to do with the fact that Angeline didn't follow her around like a lost puppy than with Angeline being a so-called blood traitor.

"And what are you going to do about them then?" Draco questioned. "If I recall Angeline broke your nose last term," he smirked. "Just think what will happen now that there are two of them running around."

"That won't be a problem," Pansy said. "Especially with what I'm learning in my extra lessons," she added smugly.

"Angeline's mother and father are Death Eaters, I'm sure she knows a few things from being around them. She's got a lot of pent up anger in case you forgot. Just imagine what she'd do with some Dark Magic of her own."

Pansy's pug-like face was no longer as smug as it had been a moment before. She stood up muttered that she'd talk to him later and headed straight for the dormitories. Draco let another small smirk creep onto his face, but it hadn't last long.

If what Pansy said was true, which he was sure was the truth, obviously why else would Crabbe and Goyle be as happy as they were. As though things at Hogwarts weren't already difficult, with students also helping the Carrows would only make things worse.

Draco stuck his hand in his pocket and felt the pendant immediately. It warms and across the Common Room, Angeline's hand went to her chest briefly before she dropped it and continued her conversation.

_We __need__ to __talk__. __Classroom __later__ tonight__._

* * *

><p>Angeline had waited well until everyone in her dorm was fast asleep before she slid out of bed and slid out of the room and eventually out of the Common Room.<p>

She had read Draco's message to her when she was changing for bed. It was the only time she could have done it. She didn't need Gisele breathing down her neck about it. Angeline could talk to whom ever she pleased. She wasn't a child.

Still she pondered what Draco wanted as she crept through the corridors. She could have easily told him no she wasn't going to meet him, but Angeline's curiosity once again got the best of her.

_Curiosity__ killed__ the__ cat_. She thought solemnly. _Well__, __satisfaction __brought __it__ back__._ She countered. Somehow that hadn't eased her mind any. She was sure all her chances were done.

Reaching the door to the classroom she opened the door and entered it slowly. It was the first time she had been in there since the term had started. With good reason. As brave as she claimed to be, she didn't want to be caught by the Carrows after hours. They didn't like her and she didn't like them.

Draco was already there sitting on top of one of the desk. Angeline closed the door with a soft click.

"You summon for me, sir?" she asked jokingly. Draco looked up at her but showed no sign of amusement. "Well I thought it was funny," she said.

"Right," Draco scoffed. "You haven't a clue what being summoned actually feels like." Angeline felt her cheeks heat up some out of embarrassment. She for once hadn't meant to offend him. She cleared her throat and pulled herself up on the desk across from him, her legs automatically swinging.

"What did you want to talk to me for?" she asked. "It's after hours which means we're back to routine and we can talk freely," she paused and looked him over. "As freely as we get with one another that is."

Draco didn't say anything so Angeline waited patiently as she looked him over. He was dressed for bed much like she was, which was something new. Of all the times she had spent with Draco, either they'd both be in their day clothes or she was the only one in pajamas. As for his hair, it was disheveled and this was something that was slowly becoming a permanent part of his everyday look.

"You need to watch what you say around Pansy," he said. Angeline looked at him curiously. "Around majority of our housemates actually, some of them are getting extra lessons from the Carrows. They're becoming part of the new disciplinary system."

_Why __is__ he__ telling__ me__ this__?_

"Somewhat like Umbridge's Inquisitorial Squad?" Angeline asked him.

"Worse than the Inquisitorial Squad," Draco said. "Though they were hand picked by the Carrows," he said.

"What about you?" she found herself asking. Draco looked at her questioningly. "Where do you fit with the Youth Death Eaters in training?" she clarified. Surely those weren't the best words, but it got her point across.

Draco's eyes narrowed.

"If you're wondering if I'm helping them then the answers no," he said. "I didn't even know about this until Pansy told me. I stand on my own side."

"The only side the matters," Angeline said absently her legs stopped their back and forth motion. "There are times though, when I think you're on my side."

Their eyes met, green and grey crashing against one another. Angeline averted her gaze first and cleared her throat.

"So, um, thanks," she said. "For letting me know. I thought it was strange that most of our year wasn't in the Common Room today, now I know where they're heading off to and I should be somewhat worried."

Draco gave a dry laugh. "But you're not," he said. Angeline laughed a little too.

"Perhaps I am a little insane," she said. "Because given what you've told me...it won't stop me from doing what I think is right."

"You're trying to be a bloody hero," he said.

"No, I'm not," Angeline replied. "I feel like I have this mission to fulfill."

Something changed in Draco's face at the word mission. He looked as though his mind had gone somewhere he had rather it not to have gone and he picked at the cuff of his left sleeve.

He always appeared cool, calm and collected, but there were times, when she could tell he was unsure of himself, battling with whatever it was he was trying so hard to keep to himself. She was going to try to get him to tell her what he was telling about. She was sure it had to do with last term, but she kept her mouth shut. Oddly enough she didn't want to pick at the crack in his armor.

"Besides," Angeline said breaking the silence that had fallen over them. "If that isn't proof that I'm losing it, how about the fact that I still for some strange reason still trust you. Even though you don't really tell me what I want to know."

Draco looked away from his sleeve with a tight smile on his face, "You can't have everything you ask for," he said.

"Oh? But I'm so used to it," she said. "Even though I initially thought they both hated me, they pretty much gave me everything I ever asked for. I'm spoiled."

"Initially?" Draco questioned. "You're father went looking for you only a month ago to make you _right_. You still think he doesn't hate you?"

"Who cares about my father?" she said waving a dismissive hand. "My mother though," she paused. "My uncle said not to count her out, so I'm not. I'm hoping she'll some how come through for me."

Draco seemed to be thinking about something again at the mention of her mother.

_Had __he __been __speaking__ to__ her__?_

"With this _mission_ for yours, how do you expect to protect people when you can't even protect yourself? You and your cousin of yours can't do it on your own." Angeline noted the change in subject but she'd save it for another day.

"Gisele wouldn't want me to tell you," Angeline said.

"Which is why you'll tell me," Draco scoffed. Angeline found herself was right, she was going to tell him because though he never told her what she wanted to know—the truth—she still trusted him. Plus what Gisele didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

"The other students will start to rebel soon," she said. "Can't you feel it?"

"I thought that was the Dementors roaming the grounds that I felt," he said. Angeline shuddered but continued to talk.

"Gisele and I won't be alone for long," Angeline said. "There will be a call for people to stand up and I won't hesitate. Not anymore."

"Good for you," Draco deadpanned. Angeline rolled her eyes and slid off the desk.

"Yes, Draco, good for me," she said. "They'll need as many people as possibly working with them," she said. "I can provide assistance."

"You just want to be needed," Draco said. Angeline tilted her head to the side as she slowly back toward the door.

"Isn't that why you joined the Death Eaters?" She asked. Draco's eyes narrowed and she knew that she shouldn't have said it but she did and she immediately felt bad about it, but it also past just as quickly. "Goodnight, Draco," she said. "And thanks again."

Angeline opened the door and slipped out of the room before she could say anything else to the boy or rather he could say something to her. She hurried back toward the Common Room with questions still burning about Draco Malfoy and who he really was. The more she tried the farther he got from her. Perhaps she needed to stop trying and just let everything work it's path.

* * *

><p>It was early the next morning when everyone was making their sluggish way to the Great Hall when Draco heard a commotion just at the top of the stairs. It had been a rough night and he wasn't in the mood for what ever shenanigans were occurring at this ungodly hour.<p>

Pushing his way through the crowd of Hufflepuffs and his fellow Slytherins, he came to a stop at the wall just at the entrance of the Great Hall, which had graffiti written upon it.

_**DA**__** recruiting **__**members**__**.**_

"WHO DID IT?" Came the booming voice of Amycus Carrow. The Gryffindors and Ravenclaws all stood huddled on the stairs looking at the message. "WAS IT YOU?" he yelled at the Gryffindors automatically.

Everyone was quiet by this point, everyone looking from one person to the other. Draco looked to his right to find Angeline was standing beside him with Gisele both of them staring at the message. Angeline met his eye, it was the epitome of, _'__I__ told__ you__ so__'._

"I suspect whoever did it had the right idea," everyone looked toward the speaker. Draco was honestly surprise to find the speaker was none other than Neville Longbottom.

"Did you do this, Longbottom?" Amycus roared.

"And if I did?" Neville challenged.

"You're going to regret it, boy," Amycus said through gritted teeth as he went to pull out his wand.

"What is going on here?" Everyone turned to newest voice. Snape had turned up, his black robes billowing behind him. Draco watched he glanced at the message before turning toward the crowd. "Whoever did this will be sought out and punished do I make myself clear?" There were mumbles of response. "Do I make myself _clear_?" Snape repeated.

"Yes, headmaster," almost everyone chimed together.

"Everyone into the Great Hall," Snape commanded. Students started to make their way into the Great Hall immediately.

Draco looked to his right again to find Angeline was still there without her cousin this time. She was still looking at the message though it was obvious Snape was ordering Amycus to take care of it.

Apparently feeling his eyes on her she looked up at him.

"They won't want to work with a Slytherin," Draco whispered. Angeline smirked and stuffed her hands into the pockets of her robes.

"Yeah, well, I'm just going to have to change their mind then, won't I?" With that being said she sauntered off into the Great Hall with the rest of their schoolmates.

Draco watched her disappear before following the lingering students in. He couldn't help but think that she was going to have a very rude awakening at some point. He didn't know when or why but he knew that at some point in time she was going to was going to start regretting everything.

However, Draco didn't care because _he told her so_.

* * *

><p><strong>The end of another Chapter and by coincidence (though not entirely) the end of another year (Real Life lol). I want you all to know that I appreciate you all and that you all have a fun but safe New Year. <strong>

**As to not updating, I will be honest with you all and say that I had written this chapter almost in it's entirety around Christmas...however, I found it too dramatic and I hated it...so I rewrote it...And this is what you get. haha. Despite all that I hope you enjoyed it! **

**Questions:  
><strong>

**1) Any New Year's Resolutions?  
>-One of mine is to update more frequently. Let's see if I can do it. <strong>

**2) Do you have any request? They can be for this story or one shots.  
>-They can be about Draco &amp; Angeline, Blaise &amp; Angeline, Blaise &amp; Gisele, etc. Anything you want really. They can even be Neville &amp; Luna. XD Don't be shy!<strong>

**Much love,  
>TR<strong>

PS. Once again stay safe out there! And enjoy the holiday! :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone! **

**Big apology to you all for taking so long to update! And this chapter is shorter than the others.  
><strong>

**Thanks to; _lizzyhearts, AlainnRain, BleedinLuva1123, Hailey-Stone, BeautifulMemoryS, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, TheMysteriousAuthoress092, Fredweasleylover4ever, Stinepiii, glitzysain, FleurSuo, bittersweet-poetry, BlangelineForever, iwannabeawizardxoxox, XoXmemebaseXoX, Mikatchu, LiLiCoolCat, ilovecupcakes, blangelineiscute, dracoismybf, haterhaterieatpotaters, KylatheBBaer, PeterPumpkinEater, TyrannasaurusTararex, AwesomeAnon, Sarah-Risdin-Is-Queen, anon, __frazzledazzlegirl _for reviewing! Wish I could have replied to all of you, but thank you. (If I missed you, sorry about that! There was a lot to go through, haha.)**

**Also a very special thank you to _AwesomeAnon _for recommending this story to their friends on FB. **

**Without further ado, Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned it, but I do not.

* * *

><p>It had been a week since the messages announcing the reformation of Dumbledore's Army had mysteriously appeared on the wall outside the great hall. Within that week more messages like it started to sprout all over the castle, just when you'd least expect it. Which in turn caused the Carrows to start to lash out more during their classes and to hand out more detentions.<p>

Angeline and Gisele had stayed quiet to assure that they didn't get put into those detentions and avoided punishment in class. Though it didn't stop the Carrows from throwing insults their way especially when Snape had announced that the Carrows little bregade of Slytherin helpers was not something he'd tolerate. Yet, that too didn't stop Slytherins such as Pansy Parkinson from reporting _bad_ behavior to either of the Carrows.

She'd started small and had been reporting anyone who wasn't in Slytherin from first years to fourth years to the Carrows. The Carrows loved it for the reason that target practice...

However, Angeline had another reason for her silence in the last week. That reason was that she was looking for her opening to speak to Neville Longbottom. There never seemed like a proper moment to go up to him. Never a moment when he was alone.

Even now in the library he wasn't alone. He sat with Seamus Finnigan discussing something that seemed highly important. Angeline would bet it was about Dumbledore's Army. She was sure of it.

Time wasn't something she thought she had a lot of. The sooner she could get herself and Gisele in Dumbledore's Army the sooner they both could help Hogwarts defend itself from the Carrows.

Sighing Angeline shoved the book she had removed from the shelf to see Neville and Seamus back into its place. Turning she started to head out of the row of books and back to her usual little secluded corner of the library, only to find it not so secluded as she had left it.

"I've been avoiding you with reason," Angeline said through gritted teeth as she came to a stop in front of Draco Malfoy. Sitting in the chair opposite the one she had placed her things, he sat there looking almost amused by her greeting.

"Why would that be?" he asked flipping a page in a book that lay on the table in front of him. He had even taken upon himself to lay out a quill and ink. Perfect image of someone doing a little studying.

"Why do you think?" Angeline asked. She had been avoiding him for the sole fact that she needed to concentrate and she couldn't do that with him always around reminding her that what she was doing was stupid and would probably backfire in her face.

Why would anyone want to work with a Slytherin? He had asked her once. When she had told him his constant interference in her business possibly meant he cared a lot more than he liked. Draco had smirked and claimed he just liked watching her squirm and he needed front row seats.

She really did hate him sometimes.

"You want people to see you talking to a blood traitor then?" she asked removing her stuff from the chair and sitting across from him.

Draco stared at a place over her shoulder before meeting her eyes. "To anyone not in our House, you're just as evil as the rest of us. Regardless of what the Carrows say during classes. The color of your robes say a lot more."

"Then consider our housemates then," Angeline said crossing her arms. "What if your precious Pansy catches you speaking to me?"

"Please," Draco drawled. "How often do you see anyone from our house in the _library_? Besides it's not like anyone actually cares about their studies anymore."

"A week ago you were going on about how I was _breaking__ the __dynamic_ for talking to you during the day. Now you're giving me excuses to why this is okay. Make up your bloody mind, Draco. You make my head pound."

"Not as fun when it's you is it?" he asked tilting his head to the side some.

"What?" Angeline asked frowning to show her confusion. Draco watched her as a slow smirk made its way onto his face. He sat up in his chair and grabbed his bag from the floor as he made to stand. "Where are you going?" Angeline asked. "You need to explain yourself."

"Do I?" Draco asked flippantly.

"Yeah you do," Angeline replied.

"Right, I really don't think I do," Draco said hoisting his bag up onto his shoulder. "See you around, Jensen," he said turning on his heel and heading out of the library.

Angeline stared at the place he had just been before bring a hand up to rub her temple. Sighing she sat up and grabbed a piece a parchment and started to write down things she needed to do.

The first thing on her list; forget this encounter with Draco Malfoy and focus on her goal. He was only trying to distract her, but she could deal with it. He wasn't going to get the best of her.

Much easier said than done.

* * *

><p>Lunchtime in the Great Hall and Draco found himself pushing his food around his plate absently as people talked around him. He never thought he'd be the one to say that he missed the rumbustious activities that used to occur during every meal. But it was true, a part of him missed it.<p>

Hogwarts was too quiet.

"I can't believe, Snape discontinued it. You'd think he'd be all for it! I mean we'd be doing the school a favor," Pansy Parkinson said from his right.

Well, it was almost too quiet.

"Oh give it a rest, Pansy," Daphne Greengrass stated. "It's not like it has stopped you from reporting back to the Carrows. And it's not like you aren't getting _extra_ lessons still."

"Still," Pansy groaned. "Just think if I could do a little pest control right now." Bored Draco followed Pansy's glare fixated on the two Jensen at the table sitting across from Blaise Zabini.

Draco watched as Angeline rolled her eyes in Pansy's direction but bit her lip to stay quiet. However the same couldn't be same for her audacious cousin.

"If you've got something to say, Parkinson, don't mumble it under your breath," Gisele Jensen said slamming her fork down.

"Or what?" Pansy taunted. "You're seriously outnumbered, Jensen number two."

"Which means you can't do anything on your own," Gisele said. "How...pathetic."

"Smart is what it makes me," Pansy replied. "I've got the entire house and you've got...just your stupid little cousin because let's face it. Blaise there won't have your back in the end."

"Like that matters," Angeline piped up. "No one in this house actually likes you, Pansy. Including your so called friends. You're just too far up your own arse to see it!"

The corner of Draco's lips twitched up slightly as Pansy's face turned a bashful red.

"The things people say about you behind your back are so creative, especially in this very house you speak of," Angeline continued. She leaned on the table with her crossed arms as she looked at Pansy without blinking. "My favorite," she laughed and pointed. "Is the one about how you were actually a Mandrake the just never got replanted. Which is partially why people cover their ears when you scream—I mean talk."

"In other words, _Pansy_," Gisele said. "You're not nearly as important as you think you are...unless it's for jokes."

Around them, their fellow housemates held their tongues but Draco knew what they were all thinking. How could they not be thinking the same thing?

_Angeline__ was __right__. __You __don__'__t__ have __to __like __her__ or __agree __with __her __political__ stance__, __but __she__'__s __right__ about__ this__ one __thing__._

Pansy threw down her fork before storming out of the Great Hall. Draco didn't bother to watch her go instead he looked at Angeline. She had pushed her plate away from her as she talked to Gisele. Her eyes flicked up to meet his and he saw annoyance laced in her light green eyes. However he wasn't sure what her annoyance was directed at.

His first thought was Pansy...his second was at him...his third was that her annoyance was mostly directed at herself.

"Come on," she said to Gisele standing. "Let's head to class."

Draco watched them go and waited five minutes before pushing his plate away from him and started for his Dark Arts class.

Upon arriving to the class he made his way to his seat when he walked by Pansy and noticed the smug look on her face. Sitting down he turned and looked at her.

"What did you do?" he asked.

"Something that should have been done far before now," she responded with a little giggle. Draco turned away from her and looked in Angeline's direction. She was playing with the necklace around her neck again. A new nervous habit of hers, he noticed.

What had she to be nervous about?

It wasn't long before class had started and everyone worked in silence. Amycus walking down the rows as if some sort of warden.

No one said a word, unless they were provoked in this class. They had all learned to pick their battles wisely when it came to the Carrows. And for the last week, they had all been quiet. Even the Gryffindors. (Draco would bet that they were up to something.)

So it came to a surprise when Amycus stopped in front of Angeline and slammed his hand on the desk.

Angeline jerked up and stared up at him. Shock evident on her suddenly pale face. The entire class was looking in their direction.

"Yes, sir?" she asked strongly, the opposite of what Draco knew she was feeling.

"Detention," he said. "Tonight." Angeline glared instantly, fire suddenly in her eyes.

"What for?" she all but yelled. "I haven't done anything!"

"Detention for questioning my authority, Jensen," he smirked at her.

"That's not fair!" Gisele said from her right. "She's hasn't done anything wrong and you know it. Since you've given her detention for questioning your authority, you might as well give me one as well!"

Amycus said nothing as he strolled back up to the front of the classroom. Hollering for them all to get back to work or there would be punishment for all.

Everyone slowly turned their stares away from Angeline as she glared at Amycus. She was gripping her quill so hard it had snapped.

But it had finally dawned on Draco as he glanced at Pansy over his shoulder. And he felt that Angeline's anger should be divided up between two people.

* * *

><p>"I don't understand," Gisele said. "Why were you given detention?"<p>

"I don't know," Angeline said running her hand through her hair. "It can't be changed. So just let it go."

"Fine, but what do you expect me to do while you're getting tortured?" Gisele asked. Angeline gritted her teeth. The fact alone that she was getting detention for no reason was annoying her to no end. The other thing that bothered her was that Gisele was going on about ways to get her out of detention...Each suggestion being worse than the first.

"Snog, Zabini for all I care," Angeline finally said. Blaise scoffed as he turned a page in his book whereas Gisele looked at him briefly before glaring at Angeline. A slight blush on her cheeks.

"I'm being serious, Angeline," she said.

"So was I," Angeline responded as she stood up. "Have some fun while I'm gone...It's the least you can do...Getting to know one another better...sharing secrets...and tongues."

Angeline barely caught the book thrown at her. Gisele had snatched Blaise's book from his hands and thrown it.

"Bloody hell," Angeline said. "You're making detention seem _almost_ appealing."

"How can you sit here and read your book while she says all that?" Gisele asked Blaise.

"Because she was being facetious, Gisele," Blaise replied as he took his book back. "Besides, you're the last person in this room I'd even _think_ about snogging."

Gisele's cheeks reddened even more and she turned away from him some, "You're a prick, Zabini an unbelievable prick! And I don't like you."

"You don't mean any of that," Blaise said returning his attention back to his book.

Angeline stared at the two an eyebrow raised. Was there something she wasn't catching here? Probably, she concluded quickly, because she didn't have the patience to think about it.

"You two try not to kill one another then," she said. "I'm going to be late and who knows what they'd do if I'm a second over."

"Please be careful," Gisele called as Angeline headed toward the Slytherin common room exit. Angeline waved a dismissive hand before disappearing behind the stone wall.

Though the few moments in the common room had lighten her mood a bit, it returned the moment she stepped into the corridor. Her bad mood stemmed from her morning in the library with Draco and only a mixture of what she had said to Pansy at lunch. But the real problem was Draco. No matter what she did, he was there and it annoyed her to no end. As if she didn't need to focus more than ever. Though, she supposed it was a sort of payback. After all wasn't she that constant pain to him only a year prior.

_Yeah_, she thought, _but __at__ least__ it__'__s__ not__ like__ I__'__m__ lying__ to__ him __about__ what__ I__'__m__ up __to__. __In __fact __I__ tell__ him __far__ too__ much__! __When __he__ told __or__ rather he __tells __me__ nothing__! _

She desperately tried to reason, but she knew it came down to one thing...Draco was only giving her a taste of her own medicine...and she didn't like it.

_Karma__'__s__ a_—

"Jensen," her thought was stopped short when she heard her surname being called. Turning toward one of the classrooms, she found, Draco standing there, leaning against the frame as though he had been waiting for her to walk by.

"Have you been waiting for me to walk by or something?" Angeline asked after looking down both ways of the corridor. "It's a little strange." she said.

"Would you get in here already?" he asked. Angeline glanced down at her watch.

"You have five minutes, Draco..." she said walking into the classroom. Draco had closed the door and leaned against it.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" Draco questioned. "You seem more compliant than you did earlier."

"Oh, I'm far from compliant," she said. "As for good mood? Hardly...Now what is you called me in here for?"

"Aren't you wondering why you were given detention?" Draco asked.

"Of course I've been wondering, but I've been too busy seething for the most part," Angeline said honestly. "Speaking of detention, can we speed this up? I'm going to be late and you've got about three minutes."

"Then you haven't worked it out, have you?"

"Obviously not," she said. "Draco...It's been a really long day..."

"Pansy," was the only thing he said. Angeline blinked once at him.

"What about her?" she asked.

"For the love of—" Draco said rolling his eyes to the ceiling. "Do I have to spell it all out for you?" he asked. "You know, Jensen, sometimes I think I give you too much credit."

"Oi," Angeline said. "Watch your mouth, Malfoy," he smirked at the use of his last name. He knew she typically said it when he hit a nerve or she was crossed.

"Just take a moment to think about it," he said. Angeline rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, but she find herself doing as he said.

So much for not being compliant.

Why would he simply say Pansy's name for being the reason for her being in detention?

It didn't take her long to finally realize what he was alluding to. Pansy had done to her what Pansy was doing to everyone else not in the Carrows good graces.

"That—" Angeline began but stopped. "I should have known. Wasn't too pleased about what I said at lunch I suppose. And this gives the Carrows a great chance to separate me and Gisele...All just because Pansy can't punish me herself..." Angeline paused and looked Draco over. "Why are you telling me this? Hoping I lash out at her again?"

"Could you?" Draco asked and Angeline was sure he was serious. "The Carrows aren't going to be playing with when you get there, I just thought you should know where some of your anger should be directed."

"Why?" she asked. "Aren't you hoping for my _downfall_?"

"Yes, well," Draco said pushing himself off the door. "Wouldn't want you to come ready to hex me after what they do to you."

"What are they going to do to me?" Angeline asked before she could stop herself. Draco looked her over a moment before shrugging.

"You're going to be late," he said moving away from the door.

"Bloody hell," she muttered out of frustration. Angeline made for the door and swung it open glanced at Draco once before stepping out and making sure to slam the door shut behind her.

She was not looking forward to the next two hours and Draco didn't make her feel any better about them...

_They__ could__ kill__ me __here __and__ now__..._

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it, and it ended on a cliffhanger...I have my reasons...One being this chapter would have taken another three months if I didn't end it there...The other for storytelling reason.<br>**

**I'd really like to take a chance to apologize for making you all wait for so long! I really hate that I made you wait! Please forgive me! This past semester has been really kicking my you know what, but I'm here now...for the time being...before finals roll in. *sigh* **

**I hope you all have been taking it easy and I hope school and life haven't been too hard on you!**

**Question: **  
>What to you think is going to happen in detention and once it's over?<p>

**Take care all! And if you have time do you mind reviewing? :)  
><strong>

**Much love,**  
><strong>TR<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello there lovelies! Chapter 11 is finally here!**

**Sorry for taking so long to update, but I really do hope it's worth it!  
><strong>

**Thanks to _Amehhh, BleedinLuva1123, Hailey-Stone, Fredweasleylover4ever, TheMysteriousAuthoress0925, BeautifulMemoryS, TemaxShika forever, glitzysaint, Princess Aria Romanov, Stinepiiig, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx_, _Ms. Jennylautner _, and _xOxO Lost Angel OxOx_ for reviewing!  
><strong>

**Also, thanks to all the favorited this story or added it to their alerts! All of this means a bunch to me! :)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: **If I owned HP, I don't think I'd be writing FF...though anything is possible isn't it? HP belongs to JK Rowling. :)

* * *

><p>Angeline didn't feel terrible for slamming the door behind her after her impromptu meeting with Draco. He just wasn't helping her nerves any.<p>

She sighed as she threw her hair up into a ponytail, it was doing nothing but irritating her and the less that irritated her the better.

The closer she got to her destination, the more she felt as though all the heat in the castle had been sucked out...Dementors, was the first thing that came to mind, but she was sure that Snape had stated that Dementors were not to make their presence in the school. Only the grounds surrounding. Yet, then again, the Carrows liked to take things into their own hands. With the Carrows twisted mind, they probably viewed that the more dread the students felt the better for them.

But Dementors wasn't the cause for the cold temperatures she found as finally stopped outside the closed doors. Something had been down to make it that cold and suddenly, Angeline was actually wishing it had been Dementors instead...

"What do you think they did in there?" Angeline turned slowly, having not paid any attention to the ten or so other students standing outside the door, to find herself standing next to Neville Longbottom.

Luck was on her side it would seem.

"I'm—I'm not sure..." Angeline replied after looking at the door and instantly crossing her arms to gain some sort of warmth back. "Why do you ask me?" She asked meeting Neville's curious hazel eyes.

He shrugged, "You're one of the top Charms and Defense students in our year," he said. Angeline frowned and bit her lip. She wasn't even in the top five Charms or Defense students, sure she moved up with Hermione Granger gone, but that didn't change the fact that it still didn't matter. That had been a lie.

"Not even close," she mumbled.

"You're still really smart," Neville said.

Before Angeline could ask what he was getting at—and she had a good feeling about what that was—the door in front of them was opening.

Angeline felt as though she had just jumped into ice cold water as she felt a chill hit her down to the bone.

"Well would you look at this," Alecto Carrow said as she stepped out the room. Apparently unfazed by whatever spell they had worked into the room. "They're all here _and_ on time," she said in a sickeningly sweet voice. "Well in you all go!"

Slowly and reluctantly they all made their way into the cold room, all of them pulling their robes tighter around them. Taking seats pointed out by Amycus who waited for them inside the room.

Angeline found herself sitting alone in the middle with no one else around her. Everyone was evenly spread apart from one another. Neville was sitting to her right closer to the front of the room.

The doors behind them, slammed, sealing their fate it seemed.

"You're all here because you've all broken the rules," Amycus began. "For that you're all to be rightfully punished." Amycus seemed to linger on her face far longer than Angeline liked, but she supposed she should have anticipated such.

Alecto held up a set of quills, one for what it seemed every person in the class. Angeline instantly recognized them even though she never had to use one...she was familiar with what they did. These quills didn't require ink, all you needed was a piece of parchment and that quill. A certain professor in her fifth year was very fond of these quills and she used them to torture numerous of students during her reign of terror.

"I got these from...a _friend_..." Alecto gave a wheezy giggle. "They're quite effective," she added as she moved around the room giving out the quill to students. She pointedly skipped her and Neville Longbottom as well.

Another knot tied itself in her stomach as she looked up at the ceiling hoping there was some type of higher power to stop this madness. She'd much rather be writing a message in her own blood and live with the scar forever than deal with whatever the Carrows had planned for her.

"Professor," a girl in the front said. "What are we to write?"

Alecto gave the girl a sickening smile and waved her wand. Sheets of parchment flew about the room before setting in front of each student with with a quill.

"Each one of you have been given a specific line to write. They're rules that you've broken." Alecto said.

"How many times?" A boy asked.

"Until we tell you to stop," Amycus said. "And believe me when I say you won't be able to stop unless we tell you to."

Angeline realized they had bewitched the quills to continue to write once they started.

"You haven't give us any ink," said another boy.

"Oh you won't be needing it," Alecto said. "Now get to work!"

Angeline's teeth gritted together as she heard gasp after gasp fill the room. Quill scratched across parchment unwillingly and the tears were already threatening to fall. The message would sink in eventually...quite literally.

Shaking from the cold and the pain, Angeline watched as the students around her continued to write across the parchment unwillingly, her own teeth clenched together so hard from listening to cries that she was sure she'd break them.

"You," Alecto said moving in front of Angeline's line of sight. "Will be coming with me."

Reluctantly, Angeline stood up from her seat and followed, Alecto toward the back room. They passed Amycus pointing his wand threateningly at Neville's throat, before Angeline entered the room, and for the first time really felt that these were to be her last moment.

The room was poorly lit and smelled of mildew. Angeline didn't know it was possible to leave from one cold room to another just as cold if not colder. Her teeth chattered against their will and her body shook. Glancing at Alecto she wondered what spell she used. Maybe the next time she had detention—because there was always a possibility of a next time—she'd use it...

"Sit down, Jensen," she said her voice dark. Angeline spotted the stool much like the one used at sortings, but didn't sit as she was told. "I told you to sit down!" Alecto snapped, her hand going across Angeline's face so hard, Angeline momentarily lost balance. She could already feel the beginning of a bruise as she sat down on the stool. The moment she sat she was too nervous to think about about getting up again.

"Aren't you special," Alecto said walking around her. Angeline wanted more than anything but to reach for her wand, but she was scared to reach for her only defense. "Your father says not to kill you, and your mother says you can be _fixed_." Angeline watched Alecto's wand carefully as she came to stand before her again. "And Demetrius has given me permission to fix you, because you're quite broken aren't you girl?"

"Broken?" Angeline asked.

"Did I say you could speak?" Alecto snapped.

"I'm just confused..." Angeline replied. Alecto glared at her before walking around her once again, but this wasn't a usual walk around.

"You lack discipline," Alecto muttered in her ear just before Angeline felt a burning hot sensation on the back of her neck.

Angeline jerked forward, but she nor the chair got anywhere, it was though she was stuck to it and it to the floor. However, her hand did go to the back of her neck, pulling her hand back around, her finger tips were coated in blood.

"I'm not afraid to make you bleed," Alecto said moving toward her and grabbing Angeline's left arm yanking her from the stool as though Angeline imagined being stuck to it. Angeline tried to pull away then, but Alecto was a lot stronger than Angeline had given the woman credit for.

It was in this moment when, pure flight or fight surged through Angeline's veins. Throwing caution to the wind she had immediately entered fight mode as she went to grab for her wand. It was too late for her to go for it.

Angeline was screaming before her body hit the floor, she figured, Alecto rethought making her bleed for the time being...instead she wanted to make her cry first. Hear her screams fill the small room.

As she withered on the floor she finally understood why it was so cold, when it was this cold, it was impossible to try to find something to cling to as your body contorted in pain. Your screams becoming your only source of comfort that you were alive.

When the feeling of one thousand needles piercing her brain at once ceased. Angeline found herself clutching her head in her hands, her knees had been brought up to her chest. Her breathing was labored and she wasn't sure she'd ever move from that position again.

"Haven't got much to say now, do you?" Alecto questioned. Angeline looked up at her through slitted eyes.

"I have more to say to a brick wall," Angeline groaned.

It hadn't been what Alecto wanted to hear, but Angeline had already come to terms that if she were going to die or come close to it, she wasn't going to compromise who she was for someone like Alecto Carrow.

* * *

><p>Angeline didn't know how long she had laid in that cold room on that even colder floor being tortured in what seemed like five minute intervals. As she fought the darkness edging its way into her vision she sort of wished, Alecto had made her bleed instead. She thought that having her own blood leave her body was better than the cruciatus minutes apart.<p>

Her only saving grace was that she could think clearly...she still knew her name, her age, the essentials. That was all she needed to know to feel that she wasn't tormented into insanity...

Whatever comfort Angeline had found was sort loved when Alecto had yanked her up by the collar of her robes. The fabric rubbed against the burn on the back of her neck causing her to gasp as she was dragged out of the little room of torture and into the main room.

Alecto pushed her, and Angeline stumbled into Neville Longbottom. He steadied her, looking up at him, she thought he looked as bad as she felt...but then again she wasn't sure how bad her looks were at that moment.

"What you have before you is what will happen to each one of you if you continue breaking the very simple rules we set up for you," Amycus said gesturing toward, the two seventh years.

Angeline looked at the students before them, only a few of them seemed to be afraid, and if they all were then they definitely were great at covering up that fact. Most of them glared as they held their bleeding hands.

"Now get out of our sight," Amycus said pointing his wand at the doors. They opened and no one wasted any time exiting.

"You okay?" Neville asked once they were a significant distance from the classroom. It seemed to be an unspoken agreement that they were all going to the Hospital Wing. Angeline looked up at him.

"I think I should be asking you that," she said. Neville smiled and she wondered how he found it possible to smile despite the gashes on his face.

"It's nothing," he said. "Amycus, couldn't get what he wanted out of me so he decided to rough me up a bit, but I'll be fine!" he said cheerfully. Angeline wondered had he been confunded during his time with Amycus. "You haven't answered me though, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she lied as they continued on. In truth she didn't think she was going make it to the fourth floor. "Listen, Neville," she said as they finally made it to the Grand Staircase. Angeline looked behind her to find the Carrows weren't there and that the other students were already halfway to the fourth floor. She had never moved so slow in her life. "For the past week, I've been trying to talk to you about...you-know-what..."

Neville didn't say anything as they continued up the staircase. Angeline was slowly becoming under the impression Neville was only being nice because he's a nice guy...not because he had any interest of telling her about the DA. How stupid of her to assume such a thing. Draco had been right, why would they want to work with a Slytherin?

"We'll talk more in the Hospital Wing," Neville said suddenly. Angeline's head snapped to his direction so fast she hissed at the pain that erupted on the back of her neck. "So much for being fine, yeah?"

Angeline smiled half-heartedly as they continued on in silence.

What had seemed hours, they finally reached the Hospital Wing. Immediately, Madame Pomfrey was moving them to the beds, muttering about how the school would have been better off closed, before she had rushed off to deal with the younger students first.

Angeline swung her legs over the bed and looked over at Neville.

"Well," she said. "We've made it and this is as safe a place as any to talk..."

"Right," Neville said. He proceeded to pull a folded piece of parchment from the most inner pocket of his robes. "Don't open that here, but when you do...I hope you consider what's written." Angeline took the parchment and stared at it before placing it in her own inner pockets. She knew what was written on it, she'd guard it with her life if she had to. "I've talked this over with Ginny and Luna, Luna's fine with it I suppose, but Luna seems fine with a lot of things...Ginny's a little skeptical but she'll come around eventually. As for the others...I haven't told them...so if you decide to show up, prepare yourself, yeah? They may not be very welcoming..."

"I'll take those odds," Angeline mumbled. "Thank you for you this...but Neville, I don't understand...Why?"

"You want it don't you?" he asked. His confusion not masked in the slightest.

"Yes, yeah of course I do. As odd as this is going to sound, I practically stalked you for the past week because I wanted to be a part of this. I'm just shocked that you're so willing to give me this, I mean we've barely spoken two words to one another over the last seven years. Not exactly a reason to trust someone...especially given what that someone has going against them."

"Oh well," Neville said frowning a bit. "The way the Carrow's treat you and your cousin automatically make you an ally, doesn't it? Enemy of your enemy or somethin' like that?"

Angeline stared at him almost baffled at how trusting he was just by what transpired in classes alone.

"I suppose," Angeline said. "Thought I'd have to fight for it more," she shook her head. "I seem ungrateful...thank you," she said.

"Don't mention it...really," he said and for the first time since leaving the Slytherin common room that night a real smile appeared upon Angeline's face.

"Lips sealed," Angeline said. "One other question though...why were you in detention anyway?"

"The Carrows are under suspicion that I'm the cause for Dumbledore's Army surfacing," Neville said nonchalantly. "I mean me of all people, _Neville__Longbottom_. It's absurd, wouldn't you agree?"

Angeline laughed only to regret it, "Absolutely," she said just as Madam Pomfrey came over chiding them for not lying down like she had instructed them to do minutes ago.

* * *

><p>Draco had spent most of the last two hours sitting in the common room, working on homework or writing home, so he told anyone who asked. When in truth he had been watching the common room as it slowly cleared out as people went to bed, waiting patiently for Angeline to return from her detention. Much like her cousin Gisele and Blaise were doing then. Eventually leaving only the three of them.<p>

Though from what Draco could see, Blaise couldn't have cared less as he seemed to be the one actually working on homework. Ignoring the "other Jensen" as she'd pace or accuse him of not caring.

"Angeline's your friend, Zabini!" Gisele said as she stopped in her pacing and glared at him. "You can at least pretend you care!"

"Close acquaintances is probably a better definition of what I and Angeline are to one another...even that might be stretching it a bit," Blaise said.

"Even so you could pretend to care that she's probably getting her skin ripped open," she said.

"Right," Blaise scoffed. "Because that will fix everything won't it? I'm not wasting my energy, Gisele. Besides what do you want me to do? Sprout wings, swoop in and save her? Make her all better? Sorry to tell you this _doll_, but angel's don't actually exist."

Gisele took a threatening step toward Blaise, whereas Blaise looked to be challenging her. Daring her to even think about evading his personal space.

Draco was just thinking he was going to be entertained by their argument when the entrance to the common room opened.

His _favorite_ source of entertainment walked in her hands deeply in her pockets as she came to a stop, looking at the scene before her.

"I said snog, not look like you're on the brink of killing one another," Angeline commented. Gisele was launching herself toward Angeline, throwing her arms around her. Angeline took a few steps back to regain her balance. "Ow, Gisele," Angeline said her hands shooting from her pockets as she pushed her away. "Not so tight, yeah?"

"I'm sorry," Gisele apologized as she released Angeline. "What took you so long? Your detention ended a long time ago!"

"Hospital Wing," Angeline said moving around her and heading to the couch. Angeline's eyes flicked and met Draco's. He smirked and when she let her confusion show before she flopped onto the couch beside Blaise. "Zabini," she said nudging him with her elbow. "Wasn't expecting you to be up. Worried about me, were you?"

Blaise was gathering his things when he stopped and raised an eyebrow at her, "Please," he drawled as he stood. "She does enough worrying for all of Britain," he said. "Control her will you? G'night," he added before he made his way toward the dormitories.

"Gisele," Angeline said. "Could you not be so...You?" she asked. Draco chuckled before he could stop himself and Gisele glared in his direction. "Oh calm down, it's been a long night and I've got something important to tell you."

"What is it?" Gisele asked.

"Not here," Angeline said as her hand went to the necklace around her neck. "We can talk in the dormitory. I've got a privacy spell around my bed. Plus I stopped by the kitchens." She pulled out a small bag from her robes as they stood from the couch.

Draco felt the pendant in his pocket heat up as the two girls started toward the dormitories. Angeline gave him a meaningful look before she disappeared down the corridor.

Pulling the pendant from his pocket, he read the words engraved on the back.

_Give__ me __an __hour__._

Draco rolled his eyes at the message before he sent his own.

_Who __says __I __was __up __waiting __for __you__?_

He had asked her. Minutes passed before the pendant had warmed again in his hand.

_Why __else __would __you __feign __doing __homework__?_

Draco shook his head and decided not to reply back to her. Packing up his _homework_ he moved in front of the first to throw in pieces of parchment as he tore them.

He wondered how long he sat there watching the flames tear away at the small piece of parchment before he heard her approach.

"Was I right then? You were waiting for me," she said laying down on the couch. Her robes were gone but it would see she hadn't bothered to change into nightwear.

Draco threw what was left of his supposed homework in the fire, "No proof that I was waiting for you, Jensen," he said.

"Right," she said rubbing what he could see was a bruise just along her jawline. "I reckon you just enjoy sitting up in the late hours burning your pretend homework..."

They stared at one another as her hand went from her jaw to the back of her neck. She looked away first and sat up flinching as she did so. Still watching her carefully, he noticed that her entire body screamed exhaust, but it was very prominent in her face. Her eyes being her dead give away. He had seen those same eyes mirrored in those that had been through a great deal of torture...

"It took you less than hour to get out here," Draco said looking down at his watch. "What you do? Hit her over the head?"

Angeline looked at him again, almost amused, "I told her what I needed to tell her...and she went to bed. It's far past her bedtime anyway." Draco didn't miss the guilt that flashed across her face.

"You did hit her," he said.

Angeline stopped rubbing her neck and the guilt doubled, "Did not," she said. "I—I may have given her some of the sleeping potion that Madame Pomfrey gave me...Put two drops onto her favorite strawberry pastry before I got here, knowing she'd eat it..."

Slightly opened mouth, Draco stared at her. Had he heard her correctly? Had she really just told him that she deliberately drugged her cousin?

"How very _devilish_ of you," he said smirking. Angeline crossed one leg over the other.

"I'm not proud of what I did," she said as she lifted her wand and a piece of parchment that he just realized she was holding floating into the fire. "I just didn't want to explain why I was coming to speak to you..."

"Why did you want to speak to me?" he asked far more curious than he meant to sound.

"For one, you wouldn't ask me twenty questions about what happened to me in detention because you already know just by looking at me," she said quietly.

And she was right, Draco knew what they had done to her, the cruciatus curse was a favorite, physically one of them laid hands on her, but there was just one that Draco wasn't sure about. It was her neck, her hand kept going to the back of it and she rubbed it absently as her mind seemed to go off somewhere else much like now.

"What about your neck?" Draco asked. Angeline stopped rubbing the spot and smiled a little.

"Alecto burned me pretty good," she said. "I assume you guessed the rest?" she asked. Draco didn't respond he didn't know what to say to that. "It's fine though, you were right when you said they weren't going to play...well almost, Alecto gets her laughs from playing with her _students_...but it was all worth it in the end, the detention that is."

Draco narrowed his eyes as he stared at her again, "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Longbottom," was all she uttered and it was all Draco needed to understand what she meant. And it actually angered him to know she was going to be joining the D.A., he couldn't explain the feeling he had then, but he didn't like it and it only made him that much more furious.

"Well congratulations," Draco deadpanned. Angeline looked at him, her lips pulled in a tight smile.

"Go on," she said. "Tell me how you really feel."

"Besides the obvious?" he asked. "You just keep digging this hole and before long you're not going make it out of it."

"Then so be it," Angeline shrugged. "Just thought I'd say, I told you so. I do get what I want, when I want it enough..."

Draco scoffed, "Sure," he said. "As long as you know they'll get bored of the whole, _good_ Slytherin act quick. If you proved anything tonight you're just as bad as the rest of us."

"I am _not_ looking for your approval," she snapped. "Just thought you'd like to know that I'll be out of your hair!"

"That won't last long once they get tired of you," he said. "You'll be right back here telling me things pretending you trust me! When I know all you want is to get me to tell you things."

"Merlin," she said sitting forward. "I'm not bloody pretending! I do trust you!"

"Well you shouldn't!"

Angeline and him stared at one another again. It was apparent to both of them that they didn't mean for this conversation to turn into an argument, but they were both far too stubborn to leave it be.

"You haven't given me a reason not to," she said finally. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Yes I have," he said. "Besides the only reason you need is on my left forearm." Her eyes traveled to the spot he indicated. She didn't say anything, it was as if she had even forgotten who he was...what he was... "I lie to you all the time, but you still keep coming back for more."

"Every lie you tell me is wrapped around the truth," Angeline said. "Eventually you'll get tired of telling me lies and tell me something of the truth," she said.

"Is this you again stating how you get what you want?" Draco questioned crossing his arms.

"No," she said. "I've decided that you'll tell me when you're ready to tell me. I don't know when that'll be or if ever...but I'm tired of trying to get you to tell me exactly what happened last year."

"Oh really?" Draco said. "Then why are you still taking time to talk to me?"

"Why do you?" she countered. In that same moment she had crossed her arms and her legs so tightly, he was positive she wasn't going to unfold any time soon.

"Because I have nothing else better to do," he sneered.

"You're a bloody prick," she said.

"And you're a bloody idiot," he responded. They glared at one another for a second before they both turned their heads and glared at different points of the common room.

Draco scowled at the fireplace not really seeing the flames dance before him. He was so furious at her for being so...so...That was the thing he wasn't sure why he was so mad her at the end of it all. It was as though, they bickered just for the sake of bickering. Both of them were far too cantankerous to stand down from an argument that was obviously going nowhere. Both too apprehensive to really dig to what they had buried between them...

Sparing Angeline a sidelong glance, her arms and legs were still tightly crossed, but her hanging foot bounced in a frustrated type rhythm. Her face showed him that she was thinking hard about something and whatever it was, it wasn't on the pleasant side of things. He'd bet her thoughts had gone exactly to the same place his had gone, for the irritation emitting off her body was precisely how he felt.

Looking back toward the fire Draco's thought found the lingering question that he never wanted to answer.

What was between them? They weren't really friends and they weren't exactly enemies, despite that all signs in their lives should have pitted them as such. To say they were somewhere in between was unsatisfying and to Draco almost an insult to this _thing_ they had.

This _thing_ was nothing but a big tangled ball of complicated _mess_.

As though planned, they both let out a loud sigh. Turning and looking at one another for the first time in the last five or so minutes. Angeline was the first to break as she laughed. Her hand covered her mouth in hopes to stifle her laughter. Didn't quite go the way she planned as it seemed to make her laugh more.

"First I don't quite remember why we're fighting," she said. "Now I don't know why I'm laughing."

Draco chuckled as he watch her fail to regain her composure. Stress, that was what he was seeing her laughing at. When times got too complicated people cracked and they'd either get angry, cry or in some cases, laugh.

It was when she was left with only sporadic snickers did she finally speak.

"We're a mess," she said as she wiped at the corner of eyes.

"Speak for yourself, Jensen," Draco said. Though he did agree with her. He had come under habit of never agreeing with her outloud.

"Whatever," she said completely calm now. She stared at him momentarily before she yawned and stretched slowly. She sat there a little while longer before a frown etched itself on her face. "Probably best I go to bed...," was all she said as she stood up and headed toward the dormitories. However, halfway there she stopped and turned to him.

"Draco," she said.

"What?" he responded.

"I—" she frowned again and looked up to the ceiling as though the words were hanging up there for her to read. "Nevermind," she said quickly before she hurried away from him.

Draco watched where she had been for the longest time before he turned back to the fire. His mind returning to the mess that they had unintentionally created in relation to one another. He had just witnessed Angeline breaking from the stress that surrounded her even though she didn't seem to know it quite yet. Draco felt that it was only a matter of time before he himself started to rip at the seams...

Standing up abruptly Draco headed toward the dormitories as though his thoughts would stay at that fire and not follow him. To him if he didn't retreat from the common room then, he wasn't sure he'd keep those seams intact.

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end of this chapter! Hope it was worth the wait. Between exams and this I let this sit on the back burner, but it's finally summer and I'm hoping to update far more than I have! <strong>

**Oh and a year ago today marks the anniversary of when I uploaded Clandestine! :) Just thought I'd throw out a fun fact!  
><strong>

**I've created a webpage dedicated to "deleted scenes" from my stories. Mostly those scenes that didn't make it into Clandestine and Simplicity. It's under construction still, but if you'd like to take a look you can fine it on my profile! :)  
><strong>

**No usual questions this time around, but you're still very welcome to review! :)**

**Peace & Love,  
>TR <strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello there my lovelies! :) **

**Many thanks to; _xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, XxXAkumaNoTenshiXxX, earfluffy, BleedinLuva1123, bittersweet-poetry, fredweasleylover4ever, Swimmingginger, AlainnRain, Dasha_ and _Lily Mapleberry_ for reviewing the last chapter!  
><strong>

**And thanks to all those that added me or this story to their alerts or favorites!  
><strong>

**Chapter 12 Enjoy!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: **Characters (as does creatures and potions and whatnot) belong to JK Rowling, except for Angeline and Gisele Jensen. They are of my own creation.

* * *

><p>Double Potions was going as it typically went for Draco Malfoy. Typical being he was bored and only did his work to try to quell his ever growing boredom. It wasn't as if anyone would actually be taking their NEWTs this year...that is if they even made it to that point of exams. Just to think at one point graduation was what most students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had to look forward to. Now it was whether or not they'd wake up the next morning to attend these once oh-so-important lessons.<p>

_Tap__. __Tap__. __Tap__._

Beside him, Angeline stood staring into her cauldron as she drummed her fingers against the table. Ever since the beginning of class she had been fidgeting with one thing or another. Her current course of _entertainment_ was the incessant beat she keep making.

_Tap__. __Tap__. __Tap__. _

Draco gritted his teeth as he tried to focus on the task before him. Breathing deeply he had been _this _close to reaching over and _making _her stop.

But that would be crossing more boundaries than usual. It had been three days since the night in the common room when what started out friendly enough ended somewhere on the other side of the spectrum. Since that night there had been mutual avoidance. During class they'd pointedly face away from one another. Anything was more interesting and worth their time to look at than each other.

_Tap__. __Tap__. __Tap__. __Ta__—_

"Would you cut it out!" Draco snapped. He didn't care if he was supposed to be ignoring her or not. He couldn't take the tapping any longer. He really couldn't understand how Blaise Zabini could tolerate it in the slightest.

Angeline's tapping stopped, "Is it bothering you?" she asked, giving him only the slightest of glances.

"No," Draco sneered. "I find it quite entertaining, perhaps you should think about getting a job in annoying the hell out of people."

"In that case, " she replied with a small tug at the corner of her lips as she went back to her drumming. Blaise on her other side coughed in attempt to cover a laugh. Draco made sure the other boy didn't miss his glare. All in which Blaise shrugged off and returned to stirring the contents of his cauldron.

"What's got you so _twitchy_?" Draco asked turning his attention back to Angeline. This was enough to make her stop tapping her fingers all together.

"I'm not being twitchy," she said as she turned down her cauldron to a simmer.

"Yes you are. And frankly it's a bit agitating," Draco said.

"Oh my apologies, Mr. Malfoy if my existence causes you great discomfort."

"As a matter of fact, your existence as of late has been. Perhaps it was about time you made yourself a little more appealing."

"I'll be right on that, when you change into something that isn't a complete—"

"Are you two done?" Blaise interrupted. "As entertaining as it is to watch you two insult one another. You're verging on the status of an old married couple. And that is not what I call entertainment."

"'_An __old __married __couple__'_?" Draco asked. "I suspect you could come up with some other way to describe us. Maybe something that isn't as binding as marriage. Think about it Zabini, there's no way I'd marry someone like her. She's hardly marriage material."

"That would require me to say 'yes' you arse," Angeline snapped. "I'd much rather _avada_ myself—"

"I suppose lovers would be the better term?" Blaise asked. "Yes, that's definitely more fitting, I think. Malfoy hasn't been living up to usual expectations in certain areas, such as—"

"Zabini—" Angeline and Draco said in unison. They looked at one another before looking away quickly. But Draco noticed a slight pink tinge on her cheeks. Surely it had been from the heat in the room, than what Blaise was suggestion.

"My lips are sealed," Blaise said. "But could you carry on with your lover's quarrel a little quieter. Others may begin to get suspicious and I promise they won't be as forgiving as I am. And if I'm correct you both have something to lose."

"I've never realized this, but Zabini, you can be a real pain in the—"

"Have either of you have any extra Valerian root?" Angeline asked rather quickly. "I've gone through my stock..."

"Just used the rest," Blaise said as he turned away from them. Though, Draco noticed him knocking something off the table and into his open bag on the floor. And by the look on Angeline's face she hadn't missed it either. However, instead of commenting on it she turned and faced Draco.

"Valerian root," she said. "Have you got any?"

Draco regarded her momentarily, "I don't know," he said casually stirring the contents in his cauldron. "Why are you so edgy today?"

Angeline took a deep breath and let it out slowly before answering. "It's one of my potions. I guess one of the side effects is being _twitchy_ as you say."

"You really expect me to believe that?" he scoffed. "You probably finished those potions days ago."

"I really expected you to take a hint," she responded. "Why are you being so nosy anyway?" she asked. "Is it really going to kill you not knowing something."

"Only when that something is causing the source of most of my frustration to be more irritating than usual."

"That's your own damn fault," she mumbled.

"What's that supposed to mean, Jensen?"

"Valerian root? Yes or no?" she asked. "I'd like to finish this potion today."

Draco let out a strangled growl before he practically threw the Valerian root at her. She caught it and slammed it on the table.

"Cheers," she said tightly as she began to furiously cut it into fine pieces.

Their station stated quiet for the remainder of the class and though Angeline's drumming had ceased, she was still too fidgety for his taste.

When the bell signalling the end of class rang and everyone had put the final touches on their potions and turned them in. Many wasted no time cleaning their stations and leaving the classroom. All but two that was.

Draco had deliberately slowed the time he took to clean his station when he realized Angeline was taking her sweet time as Blaise waited for her, he didn't see it fit to help the girl. In the midst of cleaning her scraps from the table, Angeline had knocked her bag off her stool, her books and other belongings scattering this way and that.

"Go on without me," Angeline sighed, waving Blaise off, she knelt down and began to collect her things. As Draco watched her grab a rolling ink well, he lifted his wand and gave a quick flick over the table. Instantly cleaning not only his section but that of Angeline's as well.

Draco walked around her and stopped where she could just see the toe of her shoe.

"Really, Blaise," she said. "If you were going to wait after all the least you could have done was—" she stopped as she looked up and met his eye. Heaving a heavy sigh, she stuffed the remainder of her belongings into her bag not caring if she broke a quill or two.

Standing she froze as she looked at her clean section. Recovering quickly, however, she grabbed her now cleaned cauldron and brushed past him.

"I'm astounded by your lack of manners, Jensen," he said following her.

"Really?" she asked over her shoulder. "I'm surprised by how pushy you're being today, Malfoy."

"Pushy?" Draco repeated. "I'm only curious...knut for your thoughts?"

Angeline actually laughed, "Please," she said turning to look at him fully. They were only a few steps from the Common Room entrance. "What's the real reason you're so interested?"

Truthfully, Draco only wanted to know because she was hellbent on keeping this to herself. For the first time in what was forever she wasn't sharing and that only annoyed him. It wasn't that he wanted to know, it was he needed to know. He needed to know because whatever it was she wasn't telling him was making her nervous, and it was his job and his job alone to make her nervous...

"Well?" she prompted.

"Does this have something to do with a certain group of people?" he asked. Angeline stared at him unblinking.

"No," a lie he deduced, by the way she shifted her weight. "Besides, you made it quite clear to me that you didn't want me to tell you anything."

"You picked a hell of a time to do what I say," he said.

"Did I now?" she asked. "Just thought I'd give you what you want."

"How nice of you," he deadpanned. "Always the charitable one aren't you, _Angeline_?"

"Always, _Draco_," she said drawing his name out much like he did hers. The mischievous grin didn't last long as his name was called from elsewhere.

"Draco!" Angeline flinched as Pansy Parkinson bounded her way over to them. "There you are," she said before giving Angeline a dirty look. One that Angeline had no trouble returning if not in twofold. Draco bet all his galleons she was remembering why she was placed in detention to begin with.

"Here I am," Draco said failing to keep the annoyance out of his voice.

"What are you two talking about?" Pansy asked.

"Malfoy was just reminding me to know my place," Angeline said.

"He shouldn't waste his time. You're a lost cause," Pansy responded.

"That I am, Parkinson," Angeline nodded in agreement. Draco watched her warily because of the glint in her eyes was anything but agreeing. "Though, I'd rather be a lost cause than a dirty brown nose, seeking the approval of my superiors." A smile of satisfaction appeared on her face at the sound of indignation that Pansy made. Angeline yanked her bag up higher on to her shoulder. "But I'll try to remember my place. Pureblood and better than everyone else who isn't, yeah?" Without waiting for an answer she turned on her heels and headed to the Common Room.

Draco watched her until she disappeared behind the wall that concealed the entrance.

"Who does she think she is?" Pansy questioned. "You _really_ shouldn't bother with her, Draco. She'll never learn. If she really knew what was good for her she'd cut out her tongue."

Draco thought of one other person who should cut out her tongue as he walked away from Pansy and her rant.

* * *

><p>After dropping her things off in her dorm, Angeline hurried — though not too fast to garner unwanted attention — to the Library. She was supposed to meet Gisele there moments ago, but had found herself held up by none other than Draco Malfoy.<p>

He didn't know what he wanted from her, she had finally settled on. One moment he wanted nothing to do with her. Another he was trying to know exactly what she was hiding. Not that she was really hiding anything to begin with. It was more of what he didn't know, the better.

Besides, there was a part of her that enjoyed watching him rip his hair out because he wasn't getting what he wanted. After all, didn't he once say she didn't need to know everything about him? Well it went both ways.

Slightly out of breath, Angeline reached her destination and automatically headed to the very back of the library. Sitting at the table in the corner that Gisele had deemed, 'the Jensen's little hideaway' sat her mentioned cousin and to Angeline's surprise, Blaise.

After what he pulled in Potions, Angeline wasn't so sure she was talking to him just yet.

"There you are," Gisele said once Angeline sat down. "What took you so long?"

"I got caught up with something," she said.

"I'm sure you did," Blaise commented slyly. Angeline aimed a well deserved kick under the table. "All I'm saying," Blaise glared at her. "Is you're not the cleanest potioneer."

Angeline glared back at him, but decided she'd let him slide.

"I feel as though I'm missing something here," Gisele said. Angeline shook her head.

"Nah," she said. "He's right. I'm such a mess at times..."

"Don't I know it," Blaise mumbled.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Angeline asked a frown marring her features.

"I was actually just leaving," he said standing. "I can't make it a habit of being seen with the two of you..."

"Always the flatterer," Gisele said.

"At your service," Blaise responded good naturedly. "Besides, it's probably best I don't hear what you two are about to talk about...though I have a good idea."

"You're probably right," Angeline mumbled. She'd actually feel bad if something were to happen to Blaise because of something she and Gisele did.

"Good day, ladies," he said sweeping them a mock bow and a smirk before leaving them alone.

After a few moments, Angeline turned and looked at her cousin. "Why'd you drag him here?"

"I ran into him on the staircase...needed the company," Gisele said nonchalantly.

"I didn't take _that_ long," Angeline protested. Gisele shrugged.

"You get lost along the way...every time. Unless there's something you're not telling me. Secret boyfriend perhaps."

Angeline could easily say 'no' and leave it at that, but something stopped her. Perhaps it was that she was in fact keeping things from her cousin and she was feeling a bit guilty about it. Considering it was quite a big secret to keep. What would Gisele call it if Angeline said she and Draco Malfoy sometimes talked to one another like human beings and not two people on different sides of a spectrum? Right, she'd probably say that Angeline was, 'fraternizing with the enemy'.

In a way she would be right...

"Oi," Gisele was snapping her fingers in Angeline's face. "I lost you for a moment there..."

"Sorry," Angeline said. "Was just think about tonight..."

"Right tonight!" Gisele said pulling out her wand and waving it around them. A privacy spell, Angeline was sure of. "What did that parchment say again?"

"_Across __from __the __tapestry __of __Barnabas __the __Barmy __teaching __trolls __to __dance__. __Three __times __should __do __it__. __Think __it __over__. __Pacing __might __help__._" Angeline recalled.

"That's right and it said something about tonight," Gisele said. "The other night is so foggy, I just remember getting really tired all of a sudden..."

Angeline felt the guilt rise to her throat but she pushed it down.

"Where is this tapestry again?" Gisele asked after a moment.

"Seventh floor," Angeline said leaning across the table. Pretending to show Gisele something in the book that lay in front of her. "You've seen it, you called it atrocious. Across from it is a stretch of blank wall." Gisele seemed to think for a moment before she snapped her fingers in remembrance.

"That's great, but how's that going to help?" Gisele asked. "Is there a password or something? What did three times have to do with it?"

"The Room of Requirements is located there," Angeline explained. "In my fifth year the original DA had started because Umbridge wasn't teaching us anything only theory. We'd be completely unprepared if there were an attack on our lives. Anyway, I wasn't invited or rather should I say, I wasn't brave enough to join. Going against my entire house at fifteen? I didn't think it wise plus I had normal teenage problems to deal with. Anyway, up to this point, I knew the location but not how to get."

"And how do you get in?" Gisele asked. "All he's told you is it's location and you know how to get in!" Angeline had thought on this practically every night and thought about it. If she was correct. She knew exactly what she would have to do tonight. If not...then she'd just have to find another way in...

"I have a theory," she said.

"A theory?" Gisele scoffed. "Best we got I guess," she said sighing. Angeline sat back in her chair and nodded, waving her wand and deactivating the spell around them.

"Trust me," Angeline mumbled.

"No question," Gisele responded with a smile. Angeline returned with a small one because there it was again the pang of guilt in the pit of her stomach.

* * *

><p>It was one thing to sneak around the castle. It was another to be looking for the entrance to where Dumbledore's Army had their meetings every other day from what Angeline guessed.<p>

"I'm starting to think we have lost our minds," Gisele said as they tip-toed down a long corridor, their back pressed against the wall.

"No one told you to come," Angeline whispered back. The only thing running through her mind was she that she hoped not to run into the Carrows...or worse, Peeves the Poltergeist.

_I __think __I __need __to __sort __my __priorities__. _Angeline thought with a slight shake of the head.

"To Hogwarts or to find the D.A.?" Gisele asked. Angeline peered around a corner and dragged Gisele around it when she didn't see or hear anything.

"Both," Angeline answered honestly. She didn't hear Gisele's response because she was already turning another corner. With her back against the wall she stared at the enormous moving tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy trying to teach trolls ballet.

"Looks worse in the dark," Gisele commented.

"I think it's funnier," Angeline replied. "Come on we have to hurry. Remember what I told you in the common room, think it."

She grabbed Gisele's arm and paced the length of the wall, thinking one thing over and over again.

'_I __need __a __place __to __learn__. __A __place __that __unites __students __against __the __Carrows__.'_

Three times they walked in front of the bare wall. After the third walk by the two girls stopped and stared up at it. Waiting...and waiting...

"It didn't—Oh," Gisele said just as a door started to materialize before them. When it was there fully they looked at one another. Angeline had a small sense of nerves. The same one that had been picking at her all day.

"Ready?" she asked trying her best to squash her fear.

"More than ever," Gisele replied. Angeline grabbed her hand, glanced down both ends of the corridor, seeing nothing she walked to the door in front of them and pushed it open.

Once in the room Angeline had let go of Gisele's hand and kept her back turned as she closed the door. She watched as it faded into a blank wall much like what had been on the other side. Gisele tugging on her sleeve trying to get her attention. Turning slowly, she finally understood why.

Before them there were about ten to fifteen others staring at them, most of which were from their year, Angeline noted some even had their wands pointed at them.

"What are you doing here?" Seamus Finnigan questioned them. His wand being one of which pointed at them. Angeline's mind worked quickly, but not quick enough. While she was the think and react type, her cousin was the type to react and think about it later.

"Oi," Gisele snapped. "If we were here to cause you harm we'd come in wands blazing wouldn't you think? And you," she said pointing an accusing finger at Seamus. "I expected better especially since I stuck up for you!"

"Something likely a Slytherin would say. You only want retribution," Lavender Brown piped up. "How'd you get in here? _You_ shouldn't have been able to get in."

"_You__?_" Gisele questioned looking at Lavender. If there was ever a time that Angeline wished her cousin came with a muzzle then in that moment would have been the time. Getting defensive wouldn't help in this situation. "What the hell do you mean by that? That's just as bad as saying _your __kind_."

"Listen," Angeline said slowly as she moved in front of Gisele. The more distance between her cousin and the group before them, the better. She wasn't even sure who she was protecting to be honest. "We wouldn't be here if we didn't want to help...Neville—"

There was a grating sound behind them, a door opening and shutting, and Angeline felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Ah you came!" Angeline looked up into the jolly face of Neville Longbottom. Standing behind him was Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasley. "What are you lot doing? Wands away." He said moving in front of Angeline and Gisele. Many of them looked reluctant but they did eventually put their wands down if not away.

"You told'em how to get in, Neville?" Seamus asked.

"Yeah," Neville said nonchalantly.

"Lovely," Luna said coming to face Angeline and Gisele. "I was just thinking how wonderful Slytherins would be here. Of course someone told me nargles were afoot. But I knew much better than that, if anything were to make my brain go all fuzzy and to start thinking odd things, it wouldn't have been the nargles it would have been the wrackspurts."

"I'm sorry," Gisele looking at the wide-eyed girl. "But _what_?"

"Everyone calm down," Neville shouted over the others in the room. Many had been shouting to be heard over one another. Angeline knew it had everything to do with her and Gisele being there. Specifically it had everything to do with the house they belong to. "I wouldn't have given them our whereabouts if I didn't trust them. Besides the room doesn't open for those who agree with anything the Carrows believe in. I've told you this a long time ago."

"But we all know how conniving _they _can be," Michael Corner said. Angeline was grateful that Luna was explaining what nargles and wrackspurts were to her cousin, but Angeline's once fear and panic was slowly turning to something else. Slight annoyance and anger. She'd no doubt become highly defensive despite knowing it most likely wouldn't help.

"Yeah, what if they masked their true intentions and they go off to tell the Carrows everything they learn here," Terry Boot stated. "It's no secret what _her _parents are."

"Just because my parents are one thing does not mean I am the same," Angeline snapped surprising not only herself but a few others. Having gone this far, Angeline stepped around Neville to look at her fellow schoolmates. "I'm not going to apologize for where I come from. That's something I can't help. But I will apologize for taking so long to try to prove to you that we're not all bad."

Angeline looked back at Gisele to see she looked somewhere between proud and smug. Angeline supposed there was a thin line between the two as she turned back around.

"But let's say this is all a ruse?" Leanne Jones prompted.

"Then you have permission to dispose of me however you see fit," Angeline said. "All I want to do is help. The Carrows hate me and I hate them. My parents and I have never seen eye to eye on many matters. I don't think purebloods have more magic. I don't think muggle-borns stole their magic. I think we're all witches and wizards and that's what matters. I'm not here to be your friend...I'm here to give you some assistance."

No one said anything. It would have seemed they were all trying to figure out if she was being sincere or not. If they could look past the house crest on her robes and the fact she was the daughter of a Death Eater...perhaps they could see she meant well.

"I think we should give them a chance," Ernie Macmillan spoke up. "I'm in Advance Potions with Angeline and I was her partner in last year's Defense class. She's actually really..." He paused as though searching for the word. "Nice." he finally settled on.

Angeline never expected Ernie of all people to stick up for her or to call her nice. But she was nevertheless grateful.

There were some murmuring that went on before most of them nodded their consent, though there were quite a few that still didn't look impressed.

"Well then," Ginny Weasley said from behind her. "The way I see it is if Neville seems to trust you, then I don't honestly see why the rest of us can't," she said coming to stand in front of Angeline. "On my own, I wouldn't have even considered inviting you...but Neville said he had a great feeling and I trust him. So I can trust you." Ginny stuck her hand out to her.

Angeline looked at her hand for a moment trying to fully comprehend what Ginny Weasley had just said. Nonetheless, she smiled as she took the other girl's hand.

"Welcome to Dumbledore's Army," Ginny said.

"Thank you," Angeline said. "All of you..."

Ginny nodded before turning toward the crowd of students.

"If you lot have anything else to say, say it now because they're staying and that's final," Ginny said hands on her hips. When no one objected with the fiery redhead she smiled. "Good," she said turning and looking at Neville. "Floor's all yours," she said brightly before turning back and beckoning for Angeline and Gisele to follow her down the little flight of stairs to join the others with her and Luna.

Almost hesitantly they followed though they stood a bit away from the others feeling slightly awkward, in Angeline's case.

"They'll warm up eventually," Ernie whispered to them before facing forward. Giving Neville his full attention.

"Maybe when hell freezes," Gisele whispered as she glared at someone across the room.

"Right," Neville said once it was very obvious the tension in the room wasn't going anywhere. "Glad you _all_ could make it tonight," he said. "Down to business, Ginny, Luna and I were just at the detention room."

"How bad is it now?" Sue Li asked. Angeline recalled the girl had been given detention their second day of classes all because she spoke up for her muggle-born father. Since she had been relatively quiet during their lessons.

"They've got students watching over the detention right now," Neville said.

"They aren't supposed to do that," Gisele said angrily. "Snape disbanded that!"

"You'd know all about that wouldn't you?" Michael snidely asked.

"What exactly are you getting at?" Gisele asked.

"Enough," Ginny said. "Neville," she nodded to the obvious leader of this group.

"Yeah, well I suspect the Carrows are patrolling the halls which means we'll have to be super careful when it comes to going out."

"Who's watching over the detention?" Susan Bones questioned. Though Angeline had a pretty good idea who.

"There were four of them," Neville answered. "Parkinson, Bulstrode, Crabbe and Goyle." He clarified before anyone could ask. "But our main priority of this meeting isn't about the detentions, it's about what was reported in the _Prophet_ a day after the start of term."

There was silence as everyone recalled what they had seen on the front page of the _Daily __Prophet_. It had been one of the main causes for people to be so adamant in getting rid of the Carrows and standing up for themselves.

Harry Potter or rather, the Ministry's _Undesirable __No__. 1_, had infiltrated the Ministry of Magic. Though like most of the articles in the _Prophet_ lately it was was low key on the details. Only that the miscreant stole from one Dolores Umbridge. What exactly, that was left up to the imagination.

"What about it?" Seamus asked. "It said he stole something but how's that going to help us?"

"I reckon whatever it was that he stole was really important. And we—Ginny, Luna and I—think it's time we stopped with just miniscule graffiti and do something they really will remember," Neville said.

"What exactly, Neville?" Parvati Patil asked apprehensively.

"We're going to steal the Sword of Gryffindor," Neville answered.

Angeline was sure this was madness and perhaps she'd be better off not joining the D.A. after all.

"That's in the Headmaster's office!" Anthony Goldstein shouted. "_Snape__'__s_ office!"

"Why do you want the Sword anyway?" Susan asked. "What's that going to do?"

"Gonna slay Snape with it?" Seamus asked hopefully though the sarcasm was far too heavy to take him seriously.

"No," Neville said. "Harry used the sword once, back in second year. You all know the story." Everyone but Gisele glanced a bit in Ginny's direction. "It has significant meaning and according to Ginny the Sword belongs to Harry anyway!"

"What?" A few people shouted.

"How's it belong to Harry?" Padma Patil asked. "I doubt he's an Heir of Gryffindor."

"Dumbledore left it to him," Ginny said going to stand beside Neville. "He left the Sword to Harry in his will."

"But it belongs to the school, not Dumbledore," Mandy Brocklehurst said.

"By law it belongs to Harry Potter," Luna pipped up. "We plan on getting back what is rightfully his."

There was silence in the chamber as everyone started to mull things over. Angeline was still on the thought that she walked right into madness.

"Okay," Hannah said. "We're stealing the Sword of Gryffindor...should be easy..."

"You guys don't have to do much. It's just going to be Neville, Luna and I going in." Ginny said. "Only thing is, we're going to need the password to his office," Ginny added. "And the only way to get it is if someone waits outside his office. And if one of us try to get it we might get caught or have someone be watching our every move. We can't have that."

No one spoke, none of them seemed willing to volunteer to stand outside Snape's office who knows how long until he showed up and spoke the password leading into his office. Which Angeline could understand, but she had some experience hanging in corners she shouldn't be, getting the information she needed. She'd practically been doing it for years.

"I'll do it," Angeline spoke up after the silence was starting to become deafening.

"You'll what?" Gisele asked her eyes wide. Looking around everyone was staring at her. She never felt so self-conscious before in her life.

"I—I'll do it," she repeated. "I'll get Snape's password. I mean if anyone can be sneaky it's me right? A Slytherin..."

"Are you sure about this?" Neville asked. Of course she wasn't sure. If Snape caught her she was most definitely _sure_ she'd be dead by that next morning.

"Yeah, I'm sure," she said. "I mean, I've got the easy part right? You, Ginny and Luna are nicking the sword. I'm just helping you get in..."

"Plus if you're caught you can just sell us all out on the spot," Terry said.

"But I won't," Angeline said stopping herself from glaring at the Ravenclaw.

"Alright, Angeline," Neville said nodding. "We can count on you to get the password. Think you can get it by Thursday night?"

Angeline looked at Gisele hoping she understood this was her job and her job only before she looked at Neville, as certain determination set in her mind. "Yeah, I can get it."

The rest of the meeting went as Angeline figured most meetings went for the D.A. went. They talked about and came up with plans to help those in detention get out of it. Now with the knowledge that the Carrows had gone ahead with having students conduct detentions it put everyone in a different mindset.

They were all on even playing field now. Student versus student. Rather than student versus monster.

Though they all agreed that it would have been better if they could keep as many people out of detention to start. It would be something they would work on.

By the time the meeting was over none of them left the way they came in. There was another door that presented itself that lead to any floor with the less chances of being caught.

"Thanks for coming," Ginny said before Angeline and Gisele left.

"No thank you," Angeline had said nodding. "I'll have the password by Thursday," she said.

With one last goodbye to Neville and Luna the two girls left through the new passage that opened on the third floor and made the rest of their way to the dungeons.

Once safely inside Gisele turned to her.

"You're out of your mind y'know?" Gisele said. "If you're caught that's it."

"Then let's hope I don't get caught, yeah?"

* * *

><p>Thursday night dinner and Draco picked more at the food he placed on his plate than he ate it. He was too busy thinking of other things than to eat.<p>

Such as how Angeline had been acting stranger than usual after whatever happened at her little D.A. meeting.

Like she was skirting around the third floor just the other day close to Snape's office because she lit up as though an idea struck her. It was then she noticed him and headed in the other direction.

Draco stabbed a potato on his plate and brought to his mouth. Chewing it in thought...he really shouldn't be worried about what she was up to, but his untamed curiosity was getting the better of him.

_Get __a __grip__, __Malfoy_. He told himself.

Easier said than done.

"Where's your other half?"

"Said she wasn't feeling well," he heard Gisele Jensen say as she sat down at the table across from Blaise Zabini. "Didn't look well either."

"Does she ever?" Blaise commented.

"If you have nothing nice to say," Gisele said. "Say nothing at all."

"Just stating the facts," Blaise said with a shrug.

Draco tuned them out when their conversation went else where. Angeline not feeling well suddenly? He'd seen her only a few hours ago in Transfiguration and she looked and sounded fine. Sure a lot could happen in three hours, but he highly doubted she had even the slightest sniffle.

Pushing his plate away from him, he stood from the table and out of the Great Hall.

Standing in the Entrance Hall, he looked at the stairs heading down into the dungeons to the Slytherin Common Room, then he looked up at the Grand Staircase. Two options to chose for.

Deciding he didn't believe that Angeline was sick somewhere in the Common Room, he started up the stairs to the third floor. He'd bet all his galleons that she was on the third floor.

_What __is __she __up __to__?_ He pondered as he let his feet guide him further up the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>That's that. Well more like it's a cliffhanger of sorts. I've only just set up what happens next chapter. :) So stayed tuned for that!<strong>

**This is probably the longest chapter I've posted for this story! I'm a bit proud of myself. haha. XD  
><strong>

**Question:  
><strong>

**-What do you think is going to take place next chapter?**  
>(I'm really excited that's for sure.)<p>

**To all my American readers, I hope you have a _safe_ 4th of July. And to all the rest, if you're out of school, I hope you're enjoying the break and you too are staying safe. :)  
><strong>

**Perhaps you'd like to review now that you've come this far! =P  
><strong>

**Much love,  
>TR<br>**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the wait!**

**Thanks to; _MissLorraineScarlet, Fredweasleylover4ever, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, earfluffy, Hailey-Stone, BleedinLuva1123, Amehhh, lozipozivanillabean, _and_ Lonely-soul101_ for reviewing the last chapter! :)**

**Also thanks to all of those that added this to their favorites and their alerts! :)**

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own it.

* * *

><p>Draco continued down the first corridor of the third floor with still no sign of Angeline. Why it had become so important to him to find her, he wasn't sure, but now that he was looking he wasn't going to stop.<p>

She was up to something and he was going to find out exactly what that something was.

It wasn't until he was in the corridor that held the entrance to the Headmaster's office did he spot her. She was at the end close the gargoyle that gave way to the office when the password was uttered.

Draco watched momentarily as she dropped something, pointed her wand at it before she slowly started to walk down the adjacent hall. However, she stopped and glanced over her shoulder at him.

Her face hardened before she continued one her way.

Glancing behind him just to be sure he was the only one she saw, he hurried down the hall and looked at the gargoyle wondering what she had done and what had she clearly dropped, but couldn't see any longer. Deciding it best to just ask he backed up and turned the corner only to find he didn't have to go far.

"Why are you following me?" Angeline hissed.

"Who said I was following you?" he asked.

"Because you've got this habit as of late," she responded looking over her shoulder. Clearly anxious about something. "Either you can head back to the Great Hall or the Common Room, anywhere I don't care, but you've got to leave me alone."

"What for? You look suspicious all alone in this corridor," Draco said.

"I look more so standing in it with you," she said.

"Afraid you're D.A. will catch us?" he questioned.

"Anything to do with you is suspicious, Draco," she said. "The D.A. is the least of my worries at the moment," she paused and looked around him. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

Angeline brought her left hand to her ear and appeared to be listening to something when her eyes got big and she grabbed Draco's arm and started to tug him toward a cupboard.

"Come on," she said before he could question what she was doing. She opened the cupboard and shoved him inside, stepping in after him and closing the door. "Whoever it was turned back around..." she mumbled to herself.

"If you wanted to get me alone, all he needed to do was ask. I'm sure we could have discovered a better place than a cupboard."

"You're full of yourself," she mumbled.

"Am I?"

"Yeah," Angeline affirmed. "Now shut up."

Draco rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall as well as he could. Until then he hadn't realized just how cramped it was. It reminded him very much of the last time he had been in a cupboard with her. Though during that time there was no room for movement without touching one another. This time they had at a little more than a foot between them.

Draco pulled out his wand and lit it. The glow was soft enough that anyone on the other side of that door wouldn't notice it. Though, Angeline did throw him an annoyed look.

"Was this your plan all along, Jensen?" he asked after a moment. Angeline glanced at him curiously her hand held up to her ear. She still had the expression of someone trying to listen to something.

"What plan?" she asked after a moments thought. He was sure she was thinking, 'shall I bite the bait or ignore it.'

"Don't play dumb. I've already said..." he said as he leaned toward her, pleased that when she tried to back away she couldn't. Watching her squirm was one of his favorite pastimes. "To get me all alone in a tight space so you could do to me as you please. I mean why else would your cousin come up with a lie in earshot claiming that you were sick."

Angeline looked scandalized in the dim light as she pushed him away. "You're ridiculous," she muttered as she turned away from him and looked at the closed door. Hand still at her ear. "Not so much a lie...I am a little sick. I mean being stuck in a hot cupboard with you was _not _part of my plan. So thanks for that..."

Draco huffed as he loosened his tie, she was right the cupboard was getting hot, she didn't look too bothered as she leaned in the corner as far away from him.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked when it was obvious she wasn't going to acknowledge him again anytime soon.

"Trying to ignore you," Angeline said. "So please shut up. When you're quiet it makes it a whole lot easier."

"Wrong," he replied. "Let's try to this again," he said. "_What __are __you __doing_?"

"You were right," she said voice already dripping in sarcasm. "The truth is, _I_ _am_ trying to take advantage of you. I'm just trying to surface up the nerve to pounce. It should be any moment now."

Draco raised an eyebrow and fixed her with a pointed stare until she looked at him. When she did, she glared. Maybe it was the lack of light, but it seemed a little more menacing than her typical glare.

"I'm eavesdropping," she said. "Extendable ear," she lifted the hand that she had to her ear. "Disillusionment charm," she added when all he was looking at was nothing but air between her fingers. "And before you ask, I got it from Ginny...it pays off knowing a Weasley."

"Not what I wanted to know," Draco said. "I want to know what the hell you're eavesdropping on?" Draco asked. "If you're spying on Snape you sort of missed your mark."

"Matter of fact," she said pulling at her tie with her other hand. "All I need is his password."

Draco stared at her as she went back to listening to what was ever on the other end of the extendable ear.

"Why do you need it?" he asked.

"Why are you asking so many questions?" she retorted before her eyes got big. "Someone's actually coming this time...Great, Alecto is with him..." She cursed under her breath as she listened intently.

Draco watched her not saying a word, she frowned and seemed to be becoming impatient. After what had felt like minutes but must have been only a few seconds, Angeline smiled and started to tug on the invisible string. If anyone else had seen this action they would have thought her mad.

She didn't waste any time to step out of the small area and back into the corridor. Draco followed her and made sure to stay with her as she hurried into another corridor.

"Pretty reckless, just barging out of there. What if someone saw us?"

"I'm sure you'd think of something," Angeline said as he fell into sync with her with relative ease.. "'Oh I'm just locking away the filth' or something along that, right?" she asked as they turned down the Charms Corridor.

It annoyed him that she'd really think he'd say something like that...

_Perhaps __because __it__'__s __true__..._

"I'm done playing," Draco said grabbing her arm and making her come to a stop. "Why'd you need Snape's password?"

"That's none of your business," she said yanking her arm free. "Now leave me alone or at least do something that's much more..._Malfoy_ of you..." Angeline started to walk away. Draco didn't let her go too far.

"Then I'll be sure to let Snape know," Draco said. Angeline stopped once again and looked at him.

"You wouldn't dare," she said stalking up to him.

"But wouldn't I?" Draco asked. "Isn't that much more _Malfoy_ of me?"

"Then go right ahead," Angeline challenged.

"I will," Draco turned to head back toward Snape's office when Angeline's grabbed his arm this time. "What's the matter? Surprised I wasn't lying?"

"If you're working on me not trusting you, you're doing a great job," Angeline said. "If we're going to argue can we at least do it later?"

"No," Draco said.

"Fine then," she growled her nails digging into his arm as she yanked him toward the closest empty classroom. She slammed the door shut and much like she usually did she pointed her wand at the door and Draco knew she was putting a silencing charm on it. "Go for it then, what do you want to know?"

Draco studied her, her arms were crossed and her annoyance evident on every part of her body.

"You already know what I want to know," he said. "Why do you need Snape's password?"

"And I've already told you it's none of your business."

"Yeah, sounds familiar."

"I learned from the best," she said staring at him pointedly. If Draco was supposed to be flattered he felt anything but.

"You think you're so sly sneaking around," he said.

Angeline laughed, "Possibly you've just never noticed how good I am."

"Not so good that I caught you."

"Well that's a little inevitable isn't it?" she asked. "History tends to repeat, yeah? I mean when you had a job to do I was always there wasn't I? Seems fit for you to show up when I'm in the middle of my very own _mission _so to speak and you practically got in my way."

"Then what you're saying right now is that you're doing the DA's dirty work? Because you're the only one in that stupid club that could possibly get away with it? What is it, they hand out jobs and you just so happen to get the one that let you put your little snake abilities to work. A little initiation, maybe? Not so much different from the Death Eaters if you ask me."

The smile dropped from her face then.

"Is that really what you think?" she asked stepping up to him. "Some type of initiation for me?" She left hardly a foot between them. "Not all groups are like the Death Eaters, Draco. Just because you were stupid enough to believe that they'd like you for killing a man doesn't mean I think they'd like me for getting them a bloody password! Unlike you, I don't do things just to gain the recognition of others!"

Draco knew the words had left her before she really got the chance to think it through, for the regret that immediately replaced the glare on her face at record speed was astonishing.

"I'm sorry," she said quickly. "I didn't mean—"

"Well of course you meant it," he said cutting her off. He took the final step toward her. So close to one another that through his anger he was slightly surprised that she didn't take a step away. "You meant every word. The worst part is that you only got that half correct. There was so much more to why I agreed to do it. So much more that your little judgmental mind wouldn't understand," he said. "If you're going to try to break me, you'd have to try a little harder, Jensen."

"That wasn't my intention," she said. "But how can I be understanding when there's a whole side of the story I've never heard."

"Because it's unimportant!"

Angeline took a step back from him this time. The thing was she didn't look scared when she did it. In fact there was more of a look of concern on her face.

"But it is..." she said softly. In that moment she wasn't the Angeline that she had been the last few weeks, but the Angeline from a few months ago. The one that talked to him like a human being. The Angeline that genuinely cared about his well being just because he was...like everyone else... "I don't think you've told anyone everything...You're carrying this weight and you act like you're fine but the truth is...you're not."

"Yeah," Draco scoffed looking away from her. "What would you know?"

_I__'__m __not __fine__. __She__'__s __right __about __that__...__I __haven__'__t __been __fine __in __a__while__..._

"I know that I'm sorry..." she said. "I know that I push when I shouldn't and that I've been so angry with you—" she paused. "I'm angry with you because dealing with you is like being being stuck in a dark maze with no sense of direction. There's no defining it. Which way did I come in? Which turn should I take? Have I gone this way? Have I gone that way?" she looked at him at the same time he looked at her. Concern laced in her green eyes. Along with something else...Pity?

"I can't begin to work out what this is..." she trailed off again. "So I'm truly sorry if I've been judgmental of you. And though I don't know what our relationship with each other is...I want you to know that I'll listen to you whenever. All you need is to ask...because this passive aggressive thing isn't working for either of us."

"I think it's working great," Draco muttered. Angeline smiled sadly.

"Yeah...you would think that wouldn't you?" she ran a hand through her hair. "I need to go." she said starting for the door quickly but she stopped before she opened it. "Just so _you __know_, I don't hate you...and I don't think I ever did really. Perhaps...disappointed"

With that the door opened and she stepped out closing it shut behind her.

Draco stared at the place she had just been. What had originally been a plan to find out why she needed Snape's password had turn around on him. He didn't know what angered him more, the fact that it always happened like this or that he had unintentionally did it to himself.

Definitely the latter.

"_Just __so __you __know__, __I __don__'__t __hate __you__...__and __I __don__'__t __think __I __ever __did __really__. __Perhaps__...__disappointed__."_

Her final words repeated in his head. Running a frustrated hand through his hair. He almost wished she hated him...because to him disappointing someone seemed to hit a lot harder than her hating him...

Draco cursed the heavens or whomever was dealing in the course known as his life before he too left the classroom, hands stuffed deeply in his pockets.

* * *

><p>Angeline entered the Common Room just moments before her fellow housemates trickled in from dinner. On her rush back to the common room she didn't have the time to sort through what had just happened between her and Draco.<p>

The one thing she did latch on to was that his attitude toward her was stemming from something that had to do with himself. And she knew it was her fault he always lashed out at her...because she always brought it back up. Usually intentionally, though not of right now.

"Feeling better?" Angeline pulled herself from her thoughts just as her cousin dropped down on the couch next to her. She knew her cousin's question was covering the question that she really wanted to ask.

'_Did __you __get __the __password__?'_

"Yeah," Angeline said. "Much better. Just a little lie down and wait it through did the trick."

"Still look terrible if you ask me," Blaise said as he sat in the armchair near them looking prepared to start homework. Just because Death Eaters ran the school didn't mean homework still wasn't handed out in the courses that matter.

"Well no one did ask you, now did they?" Gisele asked. Blaise smirked as he turned his head to the book and parchment before him. "Really though, you sure you're all right? You seem a little...off..."

Angeline shrugged as Draco entered the common room. His head hung slightly as he headed straight toward the dormitories.

"Must have been whatever was in that cupboard with me," Angeline said quietly. Blaise however coughed which sounded suspiciously like a laugh.

"Yeah well...I brought you some food. Thought you'd like something to eat," Gisele said pulling out some wrapped bread and chicken.

"Thanks," Angeline said as she took the bread and bit into it. "So about later," Angeline said after she swallowed.

Gisele didn't say anything right off. Which was just as well as Pansy and company walked by them.

"I thought you were sick," Pansy commented. "But seems like that won't stop you from stuffing your fat face."

"You're insults are lacking, Parkinson," Angeline replied. "Perhaps you should spend more time coming up with meaningful insults than you do on your makeup...though that could use some work too." Pansy's eyes narrowed but she continued on her way. Angeline really wouldn't have been surprised if she landed another detention for unknown reasons. "Always a joy that one..."

"She is a complete _bitch_," Gisele said. "How you managed to not hurt her all these years I'll never know."

"Actually," Blaise said looking up from his book. "Just last year Angeline finally lost her cool and gave Parkinson what everyone's been wanting to give her."

"No way."

"Of course I'm waiting for round two..."

"How about eleven, yeah?" Angeline said bringing her cousin's attention back to her and the topic on hand.

"Yeah, that sounds good. Maybe get yourself some sleep before?"

Angeline ripped another bit into the bread before speaking around it.

"I doubt it," she muttered.

* * *

><p>The two girls entered the Room of Requirements that night with a sense of accomplishment in Angeline's case. Gisele on the other hand appeared quite smug with the knowledge that her cousin had done what was obvious the others were too afraid to do.<p>

"Are we the last ones here?" Angeline asked Ernie Macmillan as she came down the stairs. Ernie with the exception of Neville, Luna and Ginny was the only one in the DA that seemed to give her and her cousin a chance. Angeline would go as far as to say he was a friend of sorts.

"Yeah," Ernie said with a shrug. "Reckon it's hard to get out of your common room having the likes of Pansy Parkinson around."

"You have no idea," Gisele said.

"All that matters is that you're here without trouble," Neville said from behind them. There as well was Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasley.

"Suppose you're right," Angeline smiled at the Gryffindor. "On that note I'm here to deliver what I promised."

"Excellent!" Neville said as Angeline handed him a folded piece of parchment.

"I assume you'll be going sometime soon," Angeline said.

"You're right," Ginny said. "We'll be stealing it tomorrow night."

"Snape tends to leave his office around eight and doesn't return until around nine...Thought that bit of information would help..." Gisele spoke up. Angeline looked at her cousin in question. "I've been doing my own little sneaking when you disappear..."

Choosing not to respond on that she turned and looked at the three before them. "Yes, well...You lot should be good. I wouldn't take too long getting in and out though. The quicker you do this the better your odds."

"That's what we're hoping for," Neville said.

"Hope isn't what we need right now," Luna said dreamily. "Just luck..."

Angeline agreed with the girl silently, but there was something her mother had once told her...that not all luck was good luck, but you should take what you can...

_Yeah_, Angeline thought. It was probably the only advice her mother had given her. So far it had worked out alright.

"Thanks for this," Neville said snapping Angeline out of her thoughts.

"Oh it's nothing," Angeline said with a small shake of her head.

"No it is," he said. "You put your neck on the line for this..."

"It's just a password," Angeline said. "Really it wasn't much. My neck wasn't out there much. Just...you three be careful. You're doing all the work really..."

"But still thank you," Neville said. "I know the others may not think highly of you and your cousin but I'm glad you're here."

Angeline felt her cheeks warm a little, "You're welcome..." she said quietly.

Neville gave a little nod before he walked away and headed to the front of the room to address everyone.

He told them all that on Friday night he didn't want any of them trying to interfere with the detention that would take place that night. In fact he wanted them all to stay in their respective common rooms. Especially those that the Carrows seemed to have taken a sick liking to. Seamus gave a low grunt to this as he absently rubbed at his arm.

This went on as he told them their plans on going to get the Sword of Gryffindor. Angeline would have to admit there was something admirable about Neville standing before them all. He was telling them to stay low to stay to themselves. Most importantly not to worry about them.

"He sounds like a proper leader," Gisele whispered to Angeline. "And he's kind."

Angeline gave her a little look, "Kind that's always been Neville, but if someone were to go go back in time and tell him he'd someday lead a group of students against a school run by Death Eaters, he'd probably not believe you...and no one else would have either."

"Wow," Gisele breathed. "Just shows people can change, huh?"

Angeline gave a little shrug, "That and I think it shows that it was in him all along...because you don't just wake up one morning ready to lead...If it's in a person to do something important I think they'll do whatever in their power to do it. Neville's just that."

_We__'__re __all __a __little __like __that__..._

* * *

><p>Draco found that he couldn't sleep once again, his mind finding it hard to just shut off and let him get a moments rest. But it wasn't like it was much a difference for most nights. It was probably safe to say it was just routine and should just shut up and get used to it.<p>

No he would not get used to it. Who could get used to not sleeping? If there was something he did miss in his life it was sleep...

It wasn't until quarter after three in the morning when he finally gave into his restlessness and crawled slowly out of bed and headed toward the common room.

Upon entering the common room he found that the cold room wasn't as satisfying as he originally thought it was going to be. It brought him no comfort and quite frankly he at times hated it there.

Not bothering to stop he headed out of the common room. If caught by a Carrow he'd hardly have to come up with an excuse.

_The __perks__,_ he thought darkly as he continued down the corridor.

However, if caught by someone else he'd probably have a harder chance of getting away though, he was sure he'd manage to weasel out of detention still.

He practically had it made compared to others at the school...then why did he still feel like he was so trapped? Like he was suffocating. Like he would never actually feel joy again...

The thought plagued him until he pushed opened a classroom door to see _her _sitting there surrounded by two floating balls of light as she read from a book in front of her. She looked up when she heard the soft click of the door.

"Couldn't sleep either," she stated looking back down at her book. "Been in here for nearly two hours now."

Draco chose not to answer but he did sit in front of her and read some of the text upside down. It was a spell of some sort along with a list of ingredients to a potion he assumed.

"Mostly reading about how to ease and cure muscle pains or any pain for that matter," she said turning a page. "Some of these take weeks, even months of practice to get right, but others I could probably do within days maybe a few hours if they're just spells—"

"You don't seem surprised I'm here," Draco cut her off. Angeline looked up at him and nodded.

"Yes well it's hard to sleep when this thing is burning into your skin," she said lifting the chain with the pendant out of her shirt.

"You sleep with it on?" he asked confused.

"Mhm," she said. "Don't want to lose it...now do you want to explain why it decided to burn when there was no message to be read?"

"I don't know," Draco said. It would be true to say that he had been holding his own pendant a few hours ago. Just flipping it in his hands because he couldn't sleep. He had never had any intention of using it...it was more of a comfort thing if he were to be honest. "Probably a figment of your imagination."

Angeline laughed a bit, "Of course, but this isn't the first time this has happened. Back in July when I was officially running away from home...I picked it up out of my drawer and it practically scorched my skin..."

"I already said I don't know," Draco responded. "Maybe it's defective."

"I've checked and I've read upon it," she said. "It sometimes responds to stressful situation...usually tied to emotions."

"You believe everything you read?"

Angeline looked thoughtful as she dropped the pendant back under her shirt.

"When it helps me understand," she finally said calmly as she looked back down at her book and turned another page.

Draco once again didn't say anything. For a while he sat there silently and watched her read. When she'd come across something confusing there was a small crinkle in her brow and when she figured it out she'd smile slightly.

Draco wasn't sure how much time went by before he spoke again, but he knows he spoke because he had this gnawing at the back of his head. Eating at him. Almost begging him to just say something anything. However what he did say he didn't exactly want to say...but the gnawing persisted he let it go.

"It all started going bad the summer into fifth year," he said. "My father was just incarcerated and my family wasn't very much to look at in the eyes of the public or to..._him_."

Angeline looked up from her book and met his eyes, she actually looked...alarmed. "Draco you don't have to tell me this..."

"Just shut up will you?" Draco asked. He sounded almost whiny to his ears. "Either I tell you now or you'll never hear it. And you don't want that. You're getting what you want."

"It's not about getting what I want," she said quietly. "But continue," she closed her book and rested her hands upon it.

Draco watched her a moment, he figured it was too late to get up and leave. But it was sort of like an itch you try to ignore only itches more, and once you scratch it once you have to continue to scratch it until it's gone. So started to speak, because that was his itch and he just couldn't ignore it anymore.

"...The Dark Lord wasn't pleased that my father failed to get this prophecy from the Ministry. You know the story it was in the _Prophet_, saint Potter and his friends got in the way of that. Leaving my father an unmasked Death Eater along with a few others, my aunt Bellatrix was actually the only one to get away. But needless to say, my father was the only one that...the Dark Lord seemed to have a personal vendetta against after that screw up. And since he couldn't punish my father...I was the next best thing. By association he was punishing my mother too...She'd already lost her husband how would you think she'd feel to lose her son?" Draco had found other things to look at in the room as he spoke to her and when he did look at her, she looked mortified...

If she looked like that now he wondered what she'd look like by the time he was done.

"Anyway," he started looking away from her again and to one of the glowing orbs above them. "At first I was, I guess you could say...excited about this. That I was going to be joining the ranks. I was going to prove that my father's mess was just a fluke, that Malfoys were still his best...that I was worthy to part of them." Draco snuck a peek at her now and she wasn't looking at him but instead at her folded hands. Looking away he continued.

"The same night I got the...mark...I was also given a mission. I don't know why I thought it was going to be simple but I know that was my initial thought...the Dark Lord's mission for me was to murder Albus Dumbledore. If I failed, he'd kill me and my mother; when the time permitted my father too. I couldn't very well say now, could I? I had until the end of sixth year to do it..."

Draco went on to the tell her how his aunt Bellatrix Lestrange taught him Occlumency during the summer and how he recalled the story that Montague had shared about how he Apparated out of a cabinet and into a toilet, that prior to his escape he had heard voices from Hogwarts and sometimes from Borgin and Burkes. Draco explained how it seemed he was the only one that figured there was a connection between the two so he was going to use it to bring in the Death Eaters.

He told her that the Vanishing Cabinet at Hogwarts was broken and that he needed to fix it before he could let anyone through it.

"It was around mid-October when I was really starting to grow frustrated that the cabinet wasn't showing any progress. The same day as the first trip to Hogsmeade I had gotten detention but it didn't matter because I had imperiused Madam Rosmerta prior to the start of term, I had been contacting her for weeks. She waited for the first Hogwarts student she spoke to and put an imperius curse on them to deliver a package to Dumbledore."

"Katie Bell," Angeline spoke up. "The opal necklace from Borgin and Burkes. She never made it to the school because she accidentally touched it when she and Leanne were arguing."

"How'd you know it was from Borgin and Burkes?" Draco asked curiously halting his story.

"Hm, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley followed you to Borgin and Burkes the day you went to try to find out how to mend the cabinet. Those three talked too much when I was in their company..."

"Right," Draco said looking from her again. "You were there that day she was cursed..." Angeline made a sound but stayed relatively quiet. Waiting for him to tell her the rest of the story. "It was never my intention for her to get cursed obviously and finding that that failed I continued my work on the cabinet. I won't lie to you now, it wore me down. For a while Moaning Myrtle was the only person I talked to, but then you were there. Giving me a distraction I very well needed it. You treated me like I was just a normal student. Like I wasn't something special...I took advantage of that and kept you around because it made me feel better about myself to know I somewhat had you on my side."

Angeline looked as though she was going to say something but she refrained from doing so.

He told her about all the times he had nearly told her just so she'd leave him alone. He told her of the poison mead that Ron Weasley had drank. All this information spilling out of him like he didn't know how to stop the flow. It wasn't until he reached the night that Dumbledore died that he stopped.

"What happened up on the top of tower?" Angeline asked gently. It was clear she didn't want the other details of the night.

"I couldn't kill him," Draco answered after a few moments. "I'd disarmed him and everything, but I couldn't bring myself to just say those two words to end his life. It didn't feel right. He seemed ill. It was a little too easy it was happening far too quick. So, I stalled for time, I know I did. I explained how I did it and he said that he knew I was trying to kill him all year. He talked to me as if he didn't blame me for anything that was happening. He offered to help hide me and my family. To protect us, but it was too late. The others were there, edging me to do it...but I couldn't. It was when Snape came and finished the job. And well...you know the rest."

It was quiet between them now, Draco wondered exactly what she was thinking but at the same time he didn't want to know.

"It sounds like," Angeline said slowly. "You were only doing what you thought was right. To protect your family more than anything. You really cared about them and you did everything you thought would save them..."

Her hand reached across the table and laid on top of his. He didn't move away because her touch was warm.

"I'm just sorry you didn't tell me before, but I understand why you didn't, because I honestly don't think I would have been able to handle knowing then. I probably wouldn't be able to look at you in the face right now and tell you that you need to stop beating yourself up."

"It's not that simple Angeline," he said running his other hand through his hair. "I feel so...guilty all the time and I just can't get rid of it. I push it away but I keeps coming back..."

"Guilty about what?"

"I'm not a good person, Angeline. I'm not and that's fact. I don't know what side I'm on, if any, and I know I'm just going to keep on making mistakes because I just don't know what I'm supposed to do."

"Hey," she said squeezing his hand. "You're not a bad person, Draco. If you were a bad person you'd have killed Dumbledore. You wouldn't be sitting here telling me all of this. You would have turned me into the Carrows a long time ago. You wouldn't be feeling guilty about the things you have done."

"That proves nothing," Draco said.

"It proves that you're human," she said. "We aren't all good or bad are we? Everyone's got things they aren't proud of. Some just more severe than others. But you Draco Malfoy are a good person, you're for the lack of a better word...conflicted." Draco was about to object when she held up her other hand. "I don't want to hear it," she said. "Just let it be known once again, that I do trust you. You can tell me I shouldn't and I'll tell you that really I don't care. We can argue and disagree, I'm sure this isn't the end of that, but I think no different of you. You're still that prat I've always known you to be."

"Gee, thanks," Draco mumbled sarcastically. Though he let a small smirk grace his face. Angeline returned it as she pulled her hand off his.

"Anytime," she said flipping her book back open. "Do you feel better?"

Draco took a moment to think about it...he did feel a bit better. He felt the best he's felt in weeks maybe months. He didn't answer her question but he knew he really didn't need to. So for the next thirty minutes they sat in silence as she read and he watched her. Wondering why she was so understanding and so forgiving, so easily.

* * *

><p><strong>I just want to say thank you for being patient with me. A lot of things have been happening so it sort of stopped me from writing as quickly as I'm capable of. And I'm afraid to say that you may have to wait quite a bit for the next update seeing as school is around the corner for me and that is my first priority. I will be writing though, I'm just not sure how quick I will be at updating. :(<strong>

**I can tell you that next chapter there will be a slight time jump. Not too drastic, but the story needs to be moved along. **

**With all that being said, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Maybe, review? :) I'm almost at 200 and that's a first for me! =P**

**Question(s):**  
>1) How was your summer?<br>2) What do you think is going to happen next in the story?

**Always love you all,  
>TR<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello everyone! It's been far too long! Longer than I care to admit, but look what I've got for you! Chapter 14! :)**

**Thanks to_ frazzledazzlegirl, XxXAkumaNoTenshiXxX, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, lozipozivanillabean, Fredweasleylover, earfluffy, magclot23, Haffy raza, _and_ FadedSunset_ for reviewing!**

**Also thank you to those that added this to their favorites/alerts! It means a lot to me. **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter as you may know. If not, how very naive of you.

* * *

><p>The end of October was drawing to a close and the situation at Hogwarts hadn't gotten any better over the last month.<p>

The DA had been relatively quiet in the last month, considering that Neville, Ginny and Luna's plan to steal the Sword of Gryffindor didn't go over exactly the way they had planned. Though they had successfully gotten into Snape's office and broken the Sword out of its case, it was there own escape from the office that did them in. On their way out it was none other than Snape himself they ran into on the stairwell leaving the office.

With all that said, their detention was more of treat than anything. The three of them ended up with detention with Hagrid. No one could ask for a better one detention than that.

Since that night and Snape's strange decision in punishment, Neville declared that they weren't to take any chances for the time being, as he didn't want any of them hurt. Though it didn't stop certain members of Dumbledore's Army to land themselves in detention. Their argument being that someone needed to keep the Slytherin's from complete control. Of course they'd throw in a 'no offense' for good measure in Angeline and Gisele's direction. Though neither girl really cared.

To bide their time however, Angeline had taken to reading up on healing type spells and potions for the group. Not that she had any interest to join the healer field upon her graduation from Hogwarts—assuming she made it that far—she just realized that they wouldn't always be able to rely on the Hospital Wing to give them the assistance that they'd all most definitely need at some point. It was better to be stocked up and ready than to be bleeding or in pain.

Apart from that, Angeline tended to do her extra reading and spells when she was in the company of Draco Malfoy, much to his annoyance. She knew he was annoyed because of the last conversation they had had a few nights prior.

"Jensen," he had said. "What is the point in me sitting here with you if all you _ever_ do is read that bloody book?"

"I like the company," she responded without much thought.

"Am I supposed to be flattered?"

She told him he didn't have to stay that he could leave at any point he wanted to, he hadn't said anything on the matter after that, but he did start to bug her until she slammed the book shut and talked to him. He was oddly satisfied after that.

As for Gisele, Angeline found that her cousin was starting to act a little strange as the weeks dragged on. When asked about it, she'd smile and wave it off. Though, Angeline knew it wasn't nothing. Gisele was usually holed up in the library and if not in the library Angeline was sure to find her somewhere with Blaise. However, that didn't narrow it down much considering Angeline was never quite sure where Blaise liked to dwell if he wasn't in the common room or the library.

So before both cousins departed due to different schedules, Angeline made sure to take the long way as she walked her cousin to her Ancient Runes class.

"Gisele," Angeline said. "You seem a little down...are you alright?"

"Of course I'm alright," Gisele said quickly. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Stop trying to tell me it's nothing," Angeline responded. "You've got this air about you. I've noticed it for weeks now," she said.

Gisele didn't say anything at first and it got to the point with her classroom drawing near that Angeline thought she wasn't going to say anything at all.

"It's my parents," Gisele said finally. "I've never been away like this and with your father's threat...what if you know..."

Angeline nearly smacked herself on the forehead. Two months and not once had she asked about how Gisele was feeling about her parents. Mainly because in Angeline's mind...they were always fine. They had to be.

"Oh," Angeline mustered to say. "I'm sure they're fine."

"How do you know though?" she said. "It's not like they can owl me here now can they? How can you be for sure?"

"Because for one they're both fully trained wizards. This isn't the first war they've been through, yeah? Plus uncle Xander and my father grew up together...if anyone can play his game it's him."

Gisele seemed to mull it over but Angeline didn't think she was convinced. Not that she blamed her, Angeline felt as though she was saying they were fine more for her own benefit.

"Yeah...that's kind of the same thing Blaise had said..." she trailed off. She flashed Angeline a smile. "Don't worry about it, cousin. I'm just a little homesick is all. I'll see you at dinner, yeah? Or will you be working on your healing potions and spells?"

"I have a free period right now to work on it," Angeline said absently. "But, um...yeah...dinner. I'll be there."

"Fantastic," she said a little too brightly. "Later, the bells going to ring."

Angeline watched as her cousin hurried forward and ducked into a classroom up ahead just as the bell rang.

Feeling bad about never asking how Gisele was feeling about her parents, Angeline turned and started to head back to the Slytherin common room.

Of course her cousin would tell her not to worry...but Angeline couldn't help it, she had this feeling that Gisele was either crossed with her or just not telling her something. Either way she didn't like it.

_Please_, the inner voice in Angeline's head drawled. _Don__'__t __act __like __you__'__re __some __saint __and __that __you__'__re __telling __her__e very __little __thing __you __do__. __Because __we __both __know __you__'__ve __got __more __than __a __few __things __in __your __trunk __that __you __wouldn__'__t __want __her __to __know__..._

Angeline cursed the voice that oddly sounded so much like Blaise's that she was very tempted to kick the said boy the next time she saw him. Alas, she'd have to wait for that as he was in class with her beloved cousin.

Upon reaching the common room she was satisfied to find that it was littered with only a few students. All of them younger than her and knew better than to bother her. Not that she was anything to be feared...

Sitting in her favorite little corner, she pulled out her notes, wand, and the large book that labeled out healing spells and potion. It had been tedious work, but she thought it would pay off in the end. Plus she needed to do something that would take her mind off of her cousin's well-being.

She was just looking over a spell, she thought she was ready to perform. The only problem was she would need someone injured to practice it on.

"Do you even have plans to be a Healer after you leave here?" Angeline looked up in time to see Draco sit down across from her.

"Assuming I make it out alive you mean?" she joked. From the look on Draco's face she didn't think he found her all that funny. "Um, no," she tried. "I have no plans to be a Healer..."

"Then why have you been reading up on all that healing magic?" Draco asked. Angeline shrugged hoping he'd understand why she was doing it. He did. "For them. I see."

"No need to say it like that," she replied defensively. "What do you want anyway? It's the middle of the day. What if your minions and the girl—" Draco threw her a sharp look. "Well?" she finished lamely.

"I'll think of something when the time permits," he said pulling out a textbook along with a quill and some parchment. "Until then, I'm bored," he looked up at her as he dipped his quill in some ink.

"Don't know how you expect me to entertain you," she mumbled looking back down at her notes. She'd much rather he leave her be for the time being. They for the most part had a great system going. As long as the sun was up they did not speak to one another unless it was necessary. This was not a situation that she thought necessary. She'd just have to ignore him.

"_Accipere __dolorem __sanem_," she mumbled to herself as she practiced the movement of the spell without the use of her wand. Angeline did this a few times and each time she did it Draco would sigh so audible she nearly picked up her wand to do something about it. Perhaps she could get practice with this spell after all. "Malfoy," she said warningly after the umpteenth sigh happened. "I'm trying to work here," she said.

"So am I," he replied. Angeline looked up at him only to roll her eyes at the smirk on his face.

"Have you nothing better to do?" she asked. "I'm sort of trying to clear my mind of guilt and you sitting there is not helping."

"Tell me more."

"I will not."

"Eventually you will," he countered. Angeline shook her head and crossed her arms. "You will..."

"Draco," she said rubbing the bridge of her nose and closing her eyes. Why did he have to come to her now? Of course she figured she deserved it for all the times she had made herself his unwanted company.

When Draco got too quiet she opened her eyes to find him staring at her as if trying to figure something out. Lately his stare had been making her feel...

Angeline tore her own eyes away from his and looked back down at her notes. It made her feel nothing, it didn't mean anything.

Or so she liked to tell herself because she knew she couldn't afford to allow it to be anything else. She didn't want it to be anything else. This was Draco Malfoy after all.

It stayed quiet between them for a while longer. For so long in fact that Angeline was almost sure that in her determination not to look at him, Draco had grown even more bored and left without her noticing.

Not the case.

"What exactly do you want to do then?" Angeline looked up at him not surprised to see him still there but by the question. "With your life, I mean. If not healing?"

"Oh..." she said. "Um, I want to work in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement," she said. "I don't want to be an Auror to be exact, I want to work in the division related to it, in the Investigation Department. I can typically find anything and anyone I want..."

Draco made a noncommittal sound.

"Thanks to your parents you know who most of the Death Eaters are," Draco said after a moment. Angeline nodded some.

"Doesn't quite matter though what I want to do with my life if You-Know-Who isn't stopped. He does have control of the ministry," she said. "Let's say he is stopped though, who's to say I won't dabble in a few other things." Draco looked away from her and across the room. "Why'd you want to know?" she asked trying to get his attention back.

"Just curious," he said looking at her again. "But—I've got to go..."

Before Angeline could react he had already scooped his things up and walked away from her. No one in the common room seemed to notice his sudden departure or rather seemed to care.

She on the other hand she was quite concerned to why he left so suddenly. Though she also figured she shouldn't have been. Angeline shook her body out some, she knew all this concern for other people no matter who they were would probably be the death of her. Or at the very least something as equally unpleasant.

* * *

><p>It was late in the evening when Angeline and Gisele Jensen entered the Room of Requirements in the middle of what seemed like a very serious conversation. Though it was safe to say all conversations in that room were usually to be taken seriously.<p>

"Sorry we're late," Gisele said to Neville, Ginny and Luna as they walked by them and joined the other DA members. "Had to wait for certain Death Eaters in training to disappear..."

"It's alright," Neville responded. "We were just talking about what's been happening in detentions lately and around the castle. It's about time we've done something about it." Neville turned and addressed everyone. "The Carrows think we're scared, it's very evident in their taunts in our classes. Pointing out how quiet we've been. Saying we're nothing but children trying to play a grownups' game and failing. But we're not. It's only the beginning"

Angeline nodded along with the rest of the DA, some even went as far a cheered at Neville's words. It still amazed Angeline how Neville Longbottom had changed. It was a good look on him, the confidence, the passion for what he talked about. He had a good heart, he had the makings of a hero, and if she had a chance one day, she'd make sure Harry Potter's name wasn't the only one to go down in wizard history.

"So what's the plan, Neville?" Seamus asked.

"Friday is Halloween and unlike previous years there won't be a feast or any type of celebration. Instead there's a detention and we're all going to be expected to sit in silence and obey the _rules_." Neville said. "This Friday, we're going to be causing a little chaos in the corridors. We know the detention will most likely be ran by the student guards that Carrows have set up, leaving the Carrows to scout the halls looking for the likes of us. And we'll be there. Stationed in different parts of the school causing all types of mischief...Leaving the mark of the DA where possible."

"What about the ones in detention?" Sue Li asked.

"Yeah," Ginny said speaking up. "We've got a plan for that," she said. "We're not going to release them ourselves, but we're going to get the ones conducting the detention to leave. Being that they've got the brains of a troll, it shouldn't be too much a problem. Once they're taken care of hopefully the one in detention have enough sense to leave."

"But what about the quills?" Lavender Brown asked. "The moment they start writing they can't stop until the end of detention," she pointed out.

"Timing is everything," Luna said.

"It is," Neville agreed. "Detention starts at eight," he said. "And that is precisely when we begin." Neville paused and no one said anything. No one moved. "If anyone here doesn't want anything to do with this, that's fine. Just let me know because I understand this putting yourselves in danger. Putting yourselves higher on the Carrow's list if caught."

Again no one said anything, they were all determined to do whatever it took. They weren't going to be taking the school back now, that was evident. They were showing that they weren't going to be treated like rubbish, they had a voice and they were going to be heard whether the Carrows liked it or not.

"Alright," Neville said with a small nod. "We're going to be passing around a sheet of stations. You lot decide where you want to go but remember that you should be aware of your own escape from where you'll be. I don't want any of you caught. Remember this is just a mission to show them that we're still here and we're not going anywhere. Also don't do anything too risky, you should always be cautious."

"What constitutes as risky?" Gisele asked as she was handing Angeline the parchment and quill.

"I assume it's whatever thought you've got in that pretty little head of yours," Angeline answered as she placed her name next to Gisele's on the line labeled _Second __Floor __Corridor_. Passing the parchment on she looked at Gisele fully. "So tell me cousin, what exactly do you have in that head of yours?"

"Hm," Gisele said tapping her chin as though in thought. "I was thinking sheer destruction...think that may be pushing it?"

"No, not at all. I think you can a bit more with that," Angeline laughed and she was happy to hear Gisele laughed with her.

"But seriously," Gisele said. "I'm going to do what I do best," she said.

"So pretty much like you said before, sheer destruction?" Angeline joked.

"Of course!" Gisele agreed with a laugh. "So how did the healing spell come along today?"

"Oh, yeah..." Angeline trailed off. "It was fine, I think I'm ready to perform one of them...the only problem is I need someone to be injured. I mean I could have easily pricked my finger or something, but I sort of got distracted."

"By what?"

"My own thoughts," Angeline lied. "You know how I get sometimes."

Gisele nodded, "Don't worry about it. I'm sure it'll be fine." There was a pause, "Listen I'm sorry I didn't come to you sooner about how I was feeling about being away from home. You always seem so occupied."

Angeline shook her head quickly and the guilt she had felt earlier had come back, "Don't be sorry. I'm sorry for never asking. I guess I was just so used to being on my own and not caring that I was away from home that I didn't even consider you were homesick."

"It's fine," Gisele said. "We've both got to adapt to things right? We've live two very different lives for so long. It's hard to break from that."

"Yeah," Angeline said. She felt bad that her cousin hadn't a clue just how different their lives had gotten, and just how many secrets she was keeping from her. How often she lied to her. Angeline wondered how long she'd keep it up. "But that's part of growing right?"

"I suppose so," Gisele said. "But as long as we're together it doesn't matter. We're family. You're stuck with me."

"Couldn't think of a better person to be stuck to," Angeline replied.

The two girls chatted a little longer until Neville has stood before them again. He had given them a few more warnings before he gave them all the okay to leave. Slowly everyone trickled knowing it better than leave all at once for fear of being caught.

"Sort of a shame that we won't actually be celebrating on Friday," Gisele said once they were safe in their own common room. Angeline nodded.

"I think you would have loved the Halloween feast," she said. "But hey, as long as we're together, right?"

"You and me?" Gisele asked holding out her pinky. Angeline smiled back.

"You and me," Angeline repeated taking her cousin's outstretched pinky.

* * *

><p>It was the night before Halloween and the atmosphere couldn't have been any farther from the usual upbeat one that lead to Halloween festivities.<p>

Though he wouldn't say it outloud, Draco Malfoy actually missed it. It used to be that everything associated with Halloween irritated him, but he supposed it was true that one didn't appreciate things until they were gone.

"How very sentimental of me," Draco mumbled as he paced the semi-dark classroom. He honestly didn't know what was wrong with him. Over the last few days—_weeks_—he had been feeling a bit off...It was in reminisce to how he felt just the year prior while working on the Vanishing Cabinet.

Genuinely, he didn't know what he was doing anymore. If he had ever been confused at any point in his life, he was confused now. Who exactly was Draco Malfoy in this world he belonged to? He didn't quite identify with the Death Eater despite the mark on his arm nor did he identify with someone fighting on the other side. He thought it senseless to say he fell somewhere in the middle because he didn't think he fit there either. Where was his place? All his life that had never been a problem. He was at the top. At least that's what he had always been told.

The only time he wasn't questioning his place lately was when he was with Angeline, but recently he was questioning why she did anything. Where she wanted to be...why she bothered to befriend him when it was so blatantly obvious that he wasn't any good to her. That doesn't stop him from _wanting_ to be around her because for some bloody reason she made him feel—

"Figured you be in here," Draco turned to find Angeline just closing the door behind her. She studied him as she got closer and when she was close enough she cocked her head to the side in concern. He hated that she did that...that she cared. "You okay?" she asked.

"Why wouldn't I be, Jensen?" Draco asked.

"Don't know," she said as she pulled herself up onto the table. "Forget I asked."

"I tend to," Draco replied. It was Draco's turn to study her as she sat on that table with her legs crossed one over the other. Draco met her eyes and he could see the stress laced throughout them. He could tell there was something she was going to say to him. "What is it?"

She looked almost surprised that he had asked.

"It's written all over you face," he said.

"It might be best if you stay in the common room tomorrow night," she answered. "I would have told you earlier but I couldn't find the time; the DA is going to be causing a bit of ruckus tomorrow and I'm not sure how insane it's going to get...but if you don't want to get in the way I suggest you don't come out. They won't be very kind of Slytherins..."

"Specifically me right?" Draco asked crossing his arms. Angeline looked away from him. "So where are you posted?"

"Second floor corridor," she answered.

"You do realize what's going to happen if you're caught right?"

"I know the risks, Draco," Angeline said. "I'm not going to let that stop me..."

Draco scoffed and resumed his pacing from earlier. "You're not going to be happy until you're hurt," Draco said. "Why couldn't you be _normal_ and just stay out of it?"

It was Angeline's turn to scoff, "Why does it bother you so much what I do?" she asked.

"It doesn't bother me," he said. It wasn't that it bothered him, it was that she could have easily skirted through the next few months by just staying quiet. There were times he _missed_ the Angeline that only spoke up after days of trying to get under her skin... "Just don't expect to be saved."

"Oh I'm not," she said. "I'm never expecting to be saved. You just make sure you don't do something stupid like save me, yeah?"

"Wasn't planning to," he said.

"Good," she said. "We've got that settled."

"I guess we do."

Angeline shook her head at him but she didn't speak right away so Draco went back to his pacing. It did nothing to clear his head, but he did it anyway because there was the off chance that maybe this go around would do the job. That was never the case.

"Are you positive that you're fine, Draco?" she asked cutting through his train of thought.

"Yeah. Now stop asking," Draco said. Angeline rolled her eyes before jumping off the table. She moved into his path, her arms crossed.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me you're fine," she said.

First Draco looked up at the ceiling, cursing whatever deity may be looking down on them. Then with a sigh he met her light green eyes without so much as blinking, "I'm _fine_," he said.

She considered him for a moment before she smiled and shook her head, "Seems to be the motto these days," she commented her smile faltering. Angeline brought her hand up to the side of his face. "I'm going to bed...I suggest you do the same." Dropping her hand back to her side, she turned on her heel and started for the door.

"You think I'm lying," Draco said just as her hand touched the doorknob.

"Oh yes," she said over her shoulder. "But I leave you to your thoughts...Goodnight."

With that said she opened the door and slipped out before he could say much else.

She had been right though, he probably should go to bed. It was just very rare that he actually slept well and as of late, he almost wish his lack of sleep was coming from the stress of the vanishing cabinet...Because he was entirely certain his lack of sleep was her fault.

As were most things...

"What are you doing to me Angeline Jensen?" he muttered to himself angrily.

* * *

><p>Draco decided that tonight he'd try something different to ease his mind to sleep. He'd try his hand at sitting front of the common room fire, reading until he grew tired. His choice of literature written by Theron Christiansen seemed appropriate for Halloween. He appreciated the gory yet sophisticated tale of a man trapped in the deadly dealings of his own hands.<p>

It was practically Draco's life story packed into three-hundred pages.

Though he found that reading wasn't making him tired he found it was a great excuse to watch those that came and went from the common room. At quarter to eight, Pansy Parkinson and company left the common room to await the unfortunate souls in detention. Only a few minutes after that did he see, Angeline and Gisele Jensen leave as well.

Angeline had given him a meaningful look on her pass by and he nodded to his book and given her his best innocent look. After all he had no intention of leaving the common room tonight. It would be just him, himself, and this book.

He was very content with his plans for this Halloween. He was going to stay put all night.

Draco wasn't sure how long he sat in the quiet of the common room when Blaise Zabini of all people sat in the armchair near him.

"Go away," Draco muttered as he turned a page.

"You don't own the common room, Malfoy," Blaise responded. "I sit where I please."

"So you decide to sit here?" Draco questioned. "The common room is big enough where you can, I don't know, sit over _there_."

"No thanks," Blaise said as he pulled out a piece of parchment, quill and book of his own. "I'm perfectly fine here."

Draco sat up to retort properly but he was stopped when his attention was dragged to the common room door opening and in ran the screaming likes of Pansy Parkinson covered in Merlin knows what.

He and Blaise shared a look before Draco rolled his eyes and looked back at Pansy.

"What the hell happened to you?" he asked the still fuming girl. Everyone in the common room was watching while Daphne Greengrass tried to calm her.

"That bloody DA!" Pansy shrieked. "They attacked us! The other have gone to get the Carrows—No I will _not_ calm down, Daphne!"

"Do tell why you're first thought was to come back here?" Blaise asked. One glance would tell anyone that he was completely entertained by the on goings here. Draco would have agreed to say that he was somewhat amused himself.

"Because _Zabini_, I know you're blood-traitor girlfriend and her bitch cousin Angeline had something do with this!" Pansy yelled. "Sneaking out every other night together! As if no one's noticed! I've bloody noticed! And I'm going to get my proof and they're as good as dead!" The last bit was screamed as she headed toward the common room.

Draco was no longer entertained by what was happening and looking at Blaise now he could see he too no longer found it funny because in a few moments Pansy was going to come back shouting triumphantly after finding the seventh year dorm room empty.

"Malfoy," Blaise said in a way that made Draco listen to him. "You can deny all you want later, but I know you and Angeline are _friends_, well I'm also friends with both her and cousin...they both know where I stand with these type of things dealing with the Carrows. I do not want to get involved, but I rather do hate Parkinson."

"What are you getting at?" Draco asked.

"Get those two back in this common room before Parkinson goes to find the Carrows," he answered looking toward the entrance to the dorms.

"How do you expect me to do that?" Draco wondered. Of course he could just send Angeline a quick message telling her to get back to the common room, but the odds of her _and_ her cousin getting back without being noticed was most likely not going to happen. Besides it wasn't like he could just walk out of the common room himself.

"_What __happen __to __just __staying __put__?"_ The voice in his head asked. Draco told it to shut up.

"I think you should do something," Blaise said quickly. "The Disillusionment Charm should do the trick."

"I see, you won't stick your neck on the line but I'm supposed to?"

"That's the plan, mate," Blaise replied. "I can easily distract Parkinson, no problem."

Draco pulled his pendant from his pocket and threw it to Blaise after a moments thought. "Since you know everything. I'm sure you know how it works," Draco said. "Use it." Draco was standing pretending he was heading toward the dorms himself. On his way he deliberately stopped Pansy in her happy tracks.

"She's not there then?" Draco asked.

"No," she said happily. "Neither of them! Excuse me Draco I have to turn in the blood-traitors!"

"Of course," Draco smirked until she disappeared before his sight. Making sure no one else was in the corridor, Draco pulled out his wand and rapt the top of his head. He had only used the charm once and even then it had only been on an inanimate object.

The feeling as though someone had cracked a raw egg over the top of his head and a cold sensation ran down his spine. Shaking it off a bit he looked down at himself he found that though he was 'invisible', no one would notice him as long as no one was really looking and he stuck to the shadows as much as possible.

"What the hell are you getting yourself into," he mumbled to himself as he snuck back out of the corridor and into the common room where as promised, Blaise was speaking to Parkinson. About what, Draco wasn't sure but from the look upon the look on Parkinson face she was growing annoyed.

Getting out of the common room had been tricky as someone would surely notice if it were to open and close with no one going in nor out. Draco threw caution to the wind and left either way, there was no time to worry about such things. After all he would be the last person anyone suspected of leaving the common room to help not one, but two people working for the DA.

Draco could hear the shouts and the blast echoing off the castle walls as he neared the Great Hall. Most of the shouts constituted of, "Get him!", "Retreat!" and "DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY!"

Draco managed to avoid colliding into two Hufflepuff boys as they ran past him and down toward the kitchens. Sticking to the shadows was a lot easier to do, it seemed that the castle had accommodated to what he needed and for that he supposed he was grateful.

He reached the second floor to see, Crabbe and Goyle running in his direction. Pressing himself against the wall, his once minions ran—if one could call it running—by him without so much a glance in his direction.

"Stupid girl!" Crabbe had yelled just as they turned the corner.

Draco looked up ahead to see, Angeline and Gisele running around the corner glancing over their shoulder. They came to stop a foot or so away from him, panting for breath.

"Do you think he saw us?" Gisele asked.

"Which one?" Angeline asked clutching at her side. "The twits or Carrow?"

"Carrow," Gisele panted. "Are you alright?" she asked. "Did they get you?" Gisele moved to remove Angeline's hand from her side but Angeline waved her back.

"I'll be fine," she said. "But we can't just stay here—"

"Yeah because you can get caught," Draco said dropping the charm.

Both girl's jumped and pointed their wands at him.

"Draco?" Angeline said at the same time Gisele said, "Malfoy?"

"In the flesh," he said. "Now drop your wands if you please."

"I don't think so," Gisele said.

"Believe it or not, I'm trying to help you two morons," Draco said batting her wand away. He didn't have time for the usual threats. "Thank Zabini...Speaking of which, Angeline. Your necklace."

Angeline was still looking at him shocked but she pulled out her necklace either way and looked at it. "_She__'__s __gone_..." she read. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Mean you two need to get back to the common room or else you're as good as dead."

"Well great," Gisele stated starting to walk off. "We'll be going then."

"I wouldn't just walk right in there. Parkinson knows you're missing and she's probably going to find the Carrows now."

"Then how do we get back?" Angeline asked. Draco noticed she was still clutching her side but refrained from commenting.

"Lucky for you then that I'm here," Draco said. "Disillusionment charm," he said simply. "As much as I hate to say this will you both hold on to me so I can be sure you make it to common room without having thinking I've lost you. It would be such a waste of a trip."

Angeline held onto the sleeve of his robe while Gisele stood there looking unconvinced.

"Gisele," Angeline hissed.

"I'm not touching him," Gisele said.

"Then hold on to me for crying out loud," Angeline said. Gisele still didn't look very convinced as she linked arms with Angeline. "Okay do the charm," Angeline said after giving her cousin a look.

Draco rapt each girl on the head first, he may have hit one harder than the other, before he did himself.

Satisfied with the results, the three of them set off back toward the common room. It was much harder now than it had been when it was just him alone, but somehow they managed to make it to the Slytherin common room entrance.

"Just great," Gisele muttered. "We can't just walk in like this. Someone is bound to notice!"

"Would you shut up?" Draco snapped. "Someone's coming."

Sure enough, Millicent Bulstrode was walking toward the entrance covered in whatever Pansy had been covered. She muttered the password and without hesitating the three of them followed her within.

In the common room, Blaise sat in front of the fireplace and if Draco wasn't mistaken he was sure he was looking directly at him and the three girls. Blaise's gaze however went back to the entrance where it had just opened again.

Draco didn't stay to see whom entered as he moved forward quickly into the corridor leading to the girls dorm. He stopped just outside it knowing he couldn't get by the magic that prevented boys on that side. He tapped the top of his head followed by that of Angeline's and her cousins.

"What are you waiting for?" he asked go on. He could hear yelling coming from the common room. It sounded much like Blaise, which was odd considering the boy never yelled. He much preferred the silent treatment.

"Don't expect a thank you," Gisele said as she brushed by him and into the corridor. "In fact I should kick your arse for hitting me so hard on the head!" With that she rushed toward the seventh girls dorm room. Angeline however hesitated.

"What happened to not saving me?" she asked.

"Now's not the time," he replied.

Angeline nodded and she stood upon her tiptoes and pressed a soft and quick kiss to his cheek. "Thank you," she whispered before hurrying after her cousin. Draco touched the side of his face before shaking his head and heading back toward the common room. He'd need to stall for time.

Entering the common room he had been right to guess that Blaise was the one that had been one half of a yelling match.

"What the hell is going on?" Draco asked. "Can't a person rest in peace in this bloody place?"

* * *

><p>Angeline closed the door behind her and rushed toward her trunk. Gisele was already half way through changing when Angeline had entered.<p>

"What took you so long?" Gisele asked. "Don't you think it weird he helped us?"

"Of course I do all things considering," Angeline replied as she as quickly as she could slipped off her skirt and pulled on a pair of pajamas. She bent down and threw her shoes and skirt into her trunk. She removed her cloak and shirt only to stare down at a bright red mark on her side where a spell hit her. She was fine of course, she knew a sting spell when she saw one.

"Considering what?" Gisele asked. "And you lied! You are hurt!"

"I'll be fine!" Angeline answered as she pulled a new shirt over her head. Making sure all her things were in her trunk, Angeline threw her hair up quickly into a loose ponytail and jumped into her bed. "Hope you're good at pretending to sleep!" Angeline hissed as she closed her curtains tight.

Angeline snuggled into her sheets and calmed her breathing waiting for the inevitable to happen. Shutting her eyes she listened as on the other side of the door she could hear voices getting closer and closer.

"I'm telling you, professor, neither of them are here," Pansy said the door was creaking open. "I've checked."

Angeline almost smiled but refrained from doing so, with good reason as the curtain of her bed was yanked open and a light filled her closed eyelids. She was yanked up and it was hard for Angeline to feign surprise.

"What?" she asked groggily. "What's going on?"

"No! She wasn't here!" Pansy screeched.

"She seems to be real to me, Parkinson," Alecto growled as Angeline hit the bed hard. "Those DA members must have hit you with something power to make you see things that aren't true."

"No! No! These blood-traitors were out of this common room! I know it!"

"I'd believe you, Parkinson, if your proof wasn't sleeping in their beds!" Alecto yelled back. "You've wasted my time on this goose chase! I could have very well have caught all those bloody DA if you hadn't told me you had two of them in your grasp! Sleeping girls are _not_ proof!"

Alecto stormed out of the room and Angeline could hear her screaming at anyone that so happen to get into her way.

"What the hell was that about?" Angeline asked innocently. Gisele's curtain was open too and she looked at Pansy expectantly.

"Don't give me that!" Pansy yelled at her. "You weren't here! I know you weren't! I'm watching you two! I'll get you!"

"And my little dog too?" Gisele asked with a laugh. Pansy huffed and stormed out of the room herself. Angeline was sure if not careful Pansy would one day become the exact replica of Alecto Carrow...she pretty much had looks down so there wasn't much left to change.

"Little dog too?" Angeline asked after a moment. "Is that a reference to something?"

"This muggle film," Gisele replied. "Kind of funny how they think most witches look like hags..."

"So Pansy in a nutshell?" Angeline laughed. Gisele nodded laughing as well. Angeline sighed and fell back on her pillow. "That was close..." she said.

"Yeah I know..." Gisele replied. "Why'd he help us?"

"He mentioned Blaise," Angeline said. "Maybe that's why..."

"Why would Blaise help us?" Gisele asked. "Sure he's our _friend_...but it's not like he's actually willing to help us out...And to send Malfoy of all people, I don't get it!"

"I don't know," Angeline mumbled. Though she guess he used some sort of mind trick on Draco. Blaise was good with that sort of thing...but all the same, it didn't make much sense. "Let's just count our blessings...and we'll find out later."

Gisele shrugged, "I guess...but I hope Malfoy doesn't think we owe him something," she said. Angeline refrained from answering. "Well I'm going to actually go to sleep now...Night."

"Night," Angeline mumbled before she too closed her curtains and decided she'd actually try her hand at sleep.

It didn't come easy as she thought long and hard about why Draco had made it clear that he wouldn't come to her rescue...yet he had come to it anyway. Why would the words of Blaise Zabini be reason enough for him to help? Why was it that she just had to kiss him on the cheek to show her gratitude?

Those were question that she wasn't going to get answers for tonight...so she might as well get some sleep.

However, her night wasn't over quite yet when the pendant around her neck warmed.

_Still __alive __I __see_. Angeline read off it with the light of her wand. She thought before replying.

_**Why**__**'**__**d **__**you **__**do **__**it**__**? **_She asked. It took awhile before she got a reply from the person on the other end.

_Because __I __do __stupid __things__, __Angeline__._

Angeline didn't bother to reply again as she let it slide back under her shirt. Turning over onto her side, she wondered what she did to get herself stuck in this giant ball of mess she called her life.

"_By __being __nosy __of __course__." _ That voice said in the back of her head.

"Yes, yes, I know..." she muttered into her pillow.

That night Angeline Jensen didn't sleep very well. If at all.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright that's the end of that chapter. I sort of punked out with that kiss huh? Oh well I hope you forgive me! Maybe next chapter! <strong>

** Did you guys notice that this chapter coincides with the real world? End of October and all (as I post this that is).**

**Well I'm off to write my two papers for my class. How I wish writing scholar papers were as easy as writing fanfiction...**

**Questions:**

**1) How's school? **

**2) Do you have any request? With the holidays coming soon. I'd like to write some drabbles for you all. :)**

**3) What are some of your favorite Harry Potter book moments you wished appeared in the films?**  
>-I have a few but one of them happens in OotP during the battle at the Ministry, in which our lovely Ron utters the words, "Accio brain."<p>

**Until next time! Take care and happy Halloween! Stay safe!**

**-TR**


	15. Chapter 15

**Long time no update! Well I'm here now! :)**

**Big thanks to the following for reviewing: _BleedinLuva1123, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, FadedSunset, XxXAkumaNoTenshiXxX, LovableAmethyst129, Aihart, AllyCat_ and _Pinguu_**

**And of course thank you to everyone that added this to their favorites or their alerts!  
><strong>

**You're all stars in my eyes! :)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:** In my absence I found that I still do not own anything but Angeline and her cousin! :)

* * *

><p>"Ow," Blaise snapped, pulling his arm away from Angeline. "I said it's fine."<p>

Angeline shook her head and ignored her friend's request. The night before had been strange to say the least. For one, Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini combined forces and helped save Angeline and Gisele from what could have been severe punishment. Two, Blaise got slight punishment for what in hindsight no reason. In essence he stuck his neck out there and he had sworn he never would...Angeline was sure this was a one time occurrence. And third, Angeline had thanked Draco with a kiss to the cheek. As if a simple "thank you" wouldn't have sufficed.

"It's a bit swollen," Gisele said. The three of them were sitting in the common room having stopped there before heading to breakfast.

"And I said it's fine," Blaise replied. "Besides it's just an arm...not my handsome face."

Angeline rolled her eyes and let go of his arm. She waited until a few of their housemates walked out before she spoke again.

"For what it's worth," she started. "Thank you," she said. Blaise stopped adjusting the sleeve of his robe to look at her fully.

"You think I got this because I was trying to help you?" he asked. "Perhaps that may have been my initial intention, but this did not come from me stalling for time. This is a result of something personal...Just consider yourselves lucky."

"If it's all the same—" Gisele began.

"Don't mention last night again," Blaise said standing up. "For all anyone is concerned, two incidents happened here last night. Two completely unrelated things, are we clear?"

"Crystal," Angeline replied.

Angeline knew when it was time to let things go when it came to her friend. She didn't know the whole story and though she wanted to know it, she knew Blaise was as private a person could get. If he didn't want to talk about it, that was it. Plus, Angeline was far more afraid of Blaise than she was of Draco...Draco despite his moments could be quite predictable where as Blaise was not, and that was what made her afraid of what he'd do.

"Um, we should get to breakfast," Gisele muttered as she stood. Angeline followed suit and promptly the trio were on their way to the Great Hall. Half-way there Gisele dropped back to speak to Angeline. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Angeline asked calmly.

"Last night," she said. "You were hurt...don't say you weren't." Gisele said. Angeline shrugged.

"I'm fine," Angeline shrugged. "I used one of those spells I'd read about when I found I wasn't going to sleep otherwise." Truth be told she hadn't slept despite lessening her pain.

"Well at least something paid off," Gisele said with a sideways glance. "Why'd you just let him drop the subject of last night?" She asked.

"Funny," Angeline scoffed. "Wasn't like you were trying very hard yourself."

"Please," Gisele replied. "That look on his face nearly killed me dead."

"Hence why we shouldn't bring it up to him again," Angeline pointed out. "He's the only friend we've got..."

Surely that wasn't true, they did have the DA, but all the same Angeline probably would have called them colleagues in the fight for good. It was still more business than pleasure, but even that was being put on hold. Now with the Pansy problem. Angeline stifled the sigh she so much wanted to release as she needed to think quickly of how she was going to exterminate the problem.

Asphyxiation, definitely crossed her mind once, but she was no killer no matter how much she disliked the person...she'd find a less dramatic (and deadly) way to solve the problem...hopefully.

Entering a silent Great Hall didn't get easier over the last few months. Angeline thought it very unnatural for a large group of eleven to eighteen year old students to be so silent. It was in their nature to be laughing and talking amongst themselves loudly. Now, every breakfast, lunch and dinner was like someone had died. Then again with the school being ran by Death Eaters...it was far too easy for that to become a reality.

Sitting at the table with the only two people she called friends, Angeline ignored the glares from Pansy and stabbed at the eggs that Gisele had placed on her plate when she herself hadn't bothered to do it. Angeline had a feeling that this was just the beginning of a rather difficult time...and she wasn't think it had to do with the Carrows.

* * *

><p>Draco found her in the library and just like he'd hoped she was alone, standing on a ladder in one of the many isolated aisles of books. He walked up to her and stood a bit away from the base of the ladder. Male as he was, he was still raised with manners and he did have <em>some<em> respect for others. Angeline looked down at him briefly before returning to her search for whatever book she was looking for.

"If you're trying to peek up my skirt, you'll find yourself very disappointed," she commented. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Don't flatter yourself," Draco responded. "I don't quite care what's up your skirt."

"_Quite care_?" she mused as she grabbed a book off the shelf. "So there's a small bit that does care, hm?" she asked giving him a ghost of a smirk as she climbed down. Draco chose not to respond as he watched her descend stopping at the last rung which made her exact eye-level with him. "Is there something you needed?"

"Just making sure you're still alive...after all couldn't let my entertainment go, now could I?" he said. "And Carrows are on a bit of a rampage."

"Ah, how thoughtful," she followed it with a non-committal sound. "Well yes, I'm breathing...as for the Carrows, they're surprisingly the least of my worries as it turns out..."

"I take it Pansy's still telling you to drop dead," Draco said.

"More or less," she replied looking past him at something. "I'd like to thank you for what you did by the way..."

"Not going to kiss me again are you?"

"No," she growled; her full attention snapping back toward him. "Forget that happened, yeah? Merlin, knows I'm trying to figure out what possessed me to do it."

"Forget what happened?"

"That's the spirit," Angeline grinned. "Now what's the real reason you've sought me out, Draco? The sun still shines and it's a Saturday nonetheless."

"Must you question everything I do?" he asked. He'd honestly had nothing else better to do on this drab Saturday. Plus, Pansy had been in the common room and anywhere was better than being around her moaning and complaining about the very girl that stood before him.

"Of course," Angeline's grin had dropped as she looked him over. "As flattered—"

"Once again don't flatter yourself, Jensen," he cut her off. Angeline's eyes narrowed.

"In any case, I'm currently trying to figure out the best way to get Parkinson to ignore everything that has to do with me and my cousin. So as much as I would _love_ to play our usual game of 'who can out stubborn the other', I do need to be going."

"I've been trying to get Parkinson to ignore me for months...if you find something that works. Let me know." Draco smirked.

"Tch, and let you mooch off my hard research? I think not...you can suffer for all I care, Malfoy," she laughed but sobered quickly as though something suddenly hit her. "Last night was a big mess..." she commented quietly. "What made you and Blaise do it? Odd that not just one of you lend your hand...but both...I'm not ashamed to say I'm perplexed."

Draco thought for a moment as she watched her. She was genuinely curious—as usual—when it came to his actions. However, the thing that struck him was that she wasn't just questioning his actions, but those of his impromptu partner in crime, someone she would call a friend far before Draco would have.

"Zabini didn't tell you," Draco concluded. She nodded. That meant she didn't even known that the punishment that Blaise had received was on the behalf of personal jabs at his mother, Blaise in his frustration called Alecto a _'half-breed cretin pretending to be more than she is.' _It had surely made Draco chuckle quietly in the depths of his mind.

"And you think I'll tell you what happened?" he asked. "Jensen, you need to learn to count your blessings and leave them as that."

"I figured you would say as much," she grumbled. "Fine, I'll let it go then...but don't think I'll just let something like this slide in the future."

"Assuming you do something stupid again?" Draco asked. "Which you will...You can count on me not to swoop in and save you."

"We're creating a pattern here, Draco," she smirked. Draco didn't miss the mischievous glint in her eyes. "I bet you're just _dying_ for the next time I'll need saving. Who would have thought Draco Malfoy would be my knight in shinning armor." Draco rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Malfoys aren't heroes," he said. They mostly liked to let others do the hard work and take the glory later. Strictly politics.

"Jensens aren't damsels in distress either," she countered.

"Could have fooled me," Draco snorted. Tough he wouldn't say it out loud, he thought that though she found herself thrown into particular situations that would call for someone to save her. Angeline could in fact care for herself and be her own rescuer. And he suppose that though he didn't like her, Gisele Jensen with her rash and much too Gryffindor-like attitude could fend for herself as well.

"I could say the same thing," she responded with a meaningful look. Draco chose to ignore the look for the most part. "Anyway unless you've got tips on how to manipulate others into leaving you alone, I should really be getting back to Gisele...she'll be wondering what's taken me so long to get a book."

"First, if I knew how to get people to leave me alone, don't you think I would have used it on you a year ago?" he asked. "Second, I think you should—" Draco cut off just as he saw a familiar figure heading their way.

"You think she should what, Malfoy?" Angeline's head whipped around so fast at the sound of her cousin's voice that Draco was welcomed by being slapped by her apple-spice scented hair. "Go on finish your sentence."

Angeline had finally stepped off the last rung of the ladder and positioned herself directly in between the two of them. Draco wasn't quite sure who she was trying to keep at bay, Gisele or him.

"Who are you to give commands, Jensen?" he asked. "What I have to say to this one," he nodded toward Angeline, "has nothing to do with you."

"Is that so?" Gisele asked. "Unfortunately for you, I don't find that to be the case...I don't trust you no matter what you do and I'm not afraid to show my dislike either. She's my family and I won't stand by and let you threaten her." Draco felt amused as he stared at the brown-eyed Jensen, he felt even more so because he could practically _sense_ Angeline's annoyance.

"He wasn't threatening me," Angeline said. "And I can fight my own battles, Gisele," she added as an after thought. "I did it for years, why should that stop now?"

"Because I'm here," Gisele said without turning her glare away from Draco. "And I'm not going to let some Death Eater scum that thinks a few little good deeds makes him alright in my books."

Draco's amusement left quickly just as at the same time Angeline turned to look at her cousin fully.

"Gisele, there's no need for that," Angeline hissed. "I'm not in any harm here. Be rational."

"Don't defend him," Gisele said.

"I'm not," Angeline snapped. Draco surely agreed. He hardly thought telling someone to hold their tongue equated to being defended.

"You know what? Let her say what she wants," he spoke up. Angeline had turned to glare at him. The message was very clear, she wanted him to stop talking then and now. "Because we both know she's in for a rather rude awakening...Now isn't she Angeline?"

Angeline's eyes got big for a fraction of a second as the words hit her. Perhaps it wasn't his intention to throw her in Devil's Snare, but it wasn't her reaction he cared for in that moment. No, for once he wasn't trying to get under Angeline's skin. She had been nothing but collateral damage in his words.

"What do you mean by that?" Gisele asked before looking at Angeline finally. "What does he mean by that?"

"Ah," Draco stuffed his hands into his pockets. "This is where I take my leave," Draco said as he started to walked past the two girls. As he did, Draco could feel the pendant in his pocket burn hot, he and Angeline locked gazes momentarily before she tore it away and tried to tell her cousin to just ignore him. That she was doing exactly what he wanted her to do.

It wasn't until he was out of the library did he pull out the pendant and saw that though it still burned hot there was nothing for him to read.

_"It sometimes responds to stressful situations...usually tied to emotions."_ Angeline's voice echoed in his head. He scoffed and stuffed the hot metal back into his pocket. He couldn't find an inch of him to care all too much.

* * *

><p>Angeline furiously cut up the dandelion roots for her potion into fine pieces. There was no doubt that she was frustrated. It was times such as then that she would have given <em>anything<em> to be the calm, cool, and collected Angeline that was her early teen years. Fuming, she threw in the roots and grabbed the cinnamon and started to crush it into powder.

The reasons for her foul mood stemmed far and wide. The first of those reasons she suppose was partly her own fault for not being cautious about the DA Halloween thing, now she had the likes of Pansy Parkinson on her case. She needed to get rid of the Pansy problem and the minions (specifically Millicent Bulstrode) would surely follow. The second of her problems came that after two days of extensive looking into how to get a person to do what she wanted, she ultimately found nothing. Not entirely true, there were dark ways to get people to do what she wanted, but she never wanted to dab in the dark arts...but the easiest way to get Pansy off her back kept pointing to the very curse the _true_ Death Eater scum were teaching them.

That just _wasn't_ Angeline's way in doing things!

The third source of frustration came in the likes of none other than a certain Malfoy. Making that comment like he had in the library. Angeline knew he had made it in attempt to get under Gisele's skin. He was successful, but Angeline could care less about his success. She was very much _cross_ with him. How dare he? She couldn't shake this sense of betrayal. Which was ironic, because she knew that's exactly how Gisele would feel once everything came out...because Angeline wasn't stupid enough to believe that she could keep any of this up.

The fourth source tied into the first and the third as not only in her waking hours was she being watched but in her sleeping hours. During the day, she was flanked by Gisele it would seem every turn. At night, she knew Pansy was watching and waiting for her to leave the dorms. Angeline had never missed isolation so much as she did in those last few days.

The fifth and final reason to her less than positive mood came from being frustrated with herself for letting herself get into such a predicament. In retrospect, she realized just how reckless she had been. She used to stop and think things through to a point. When and why she let herself get to the point where she couldn't even visualize an exit made her that much more frustrated. And all the lying she was doing was actually starting to bother her a lot more than it used to, perhaps because she lied to someone that loved her...

_Then stop lying to her! _She snapped at herself. _And better yet stop lying to yourself! You knew this was going to get messy! So don't pretend that this isn't what you were expecting! Sure it took a few unexpected turns here and there, but you need to realize Angeline that you can't mope about it! What's done is done! There might still be a way out without it being too messy! It's called the truth! You're more than capable of it! Didn't you pride yourself in it? Now take a deep breath and—_

"I'm sure that cinnamon is crushed enough," Blaise's voice cut through her current mental tirade. She was grateful for that because she didn't quite like being scolded by that rational inner voice of hers. Not when she was feeling anything but.

"You're right," she said dumping the powder into her cauldron. It hissed and the liquid turned a deep red, not that much different from the color of blood.

"What's wrong with you anyway?" Blaise asked, he was pretty much back to normal-like Blaise behavior. That included asking questions Angeline was sure he knew the answers to. So she just shrugged and focused her attention on the instructions in her textbook. "I see," Blaise said thoughtfully. "Trouble in paradise, _Draco_? You've angered the missus."

Angeline's head snapped up and she glared at Blaise, she was very close to demoting him back to 'somewhat friend'. Of course he took notice to the fact that she had positioned herself as far away from the boy in question as possible at the work station the three shared. _And_ of course he noticed that she had turned her body and work so she wouldn't even have to glance at the blonde devil.

_Okay,_ Angeline thought to herself calmly. _Maybe 'devil' is a bit harsh._

"I would appreciate it if you stop insinuating that Jensen and I have anything other than mutual dislike for one another," Draco said.

"Oh I don't doubt you dislike each other as of right now," Blaise said. "So what did you do?"

"For the love of god," Angeline muttered as she turned herself and her cauldron around so that she could look at both of them clearly.

"I haven't done anything to her," he answered as he dropped something into his cauldron. "In any case," Draco's gray eyes met Blaise's dark eyes in a hard stare. "Mind your damn business, Zabini."

"Hm," Blaise smirked. "Seems I hit the right nerve," he mused. "You're both losing your touch. Both easily bothered by such little words is quite amusing."

Angeline stared at him in shock a moment before looking at Draco. For the first time in days she actually looked him the eye and she immediately regretted it. All she wanted to do right then was to yell at him or hit him or...something. She looked away and returned to her potion with this uneasy feeling in the pit in her stomach.

Just add that to the list of things that put her in a bad mood.

* * *

><p>Draco was typically not the one to care whether someone was upset with him. In fact, at one point he used to call it sport. However, like most things lately, when it pertained to Angeline Jensen he seemed to care a little more. Especially when that bloody pendant continued to burn. He'd taken to just leaving it in his trunk deeming it useless for the time being.<p>

A day after the little incident in Potions with Blaise found Draco sitting in their Transfiguration class not paying close attention to the exam before him. He didn't particularly care about the grades he'd get in these courses. It was all a little trivial in comparison to everything else going on. Too bad, McGonagall didn't let a few Death Eaters stop her from teaching her class the way it needed to be.

Every now and then he would look up from his exam to the girl across the aisle from him. She had been ignoring him for the last few days, with reason he suppose. The day prior was the first day in his memory that she had even acknowledged his existence. It was a start he suppose, but he rather did miss the banter they typically found themselves in.

Draco finished his exam only moments before the bell signaling the end of class rang. As McGonagall waved her wand, their exams all flew up from their desk and onto hers at the front of the class. Many people groaned from apparently not finishing and slowly packed their quills and ink away.

"Go on ahead, Gisele," Draco overheard. "There was something I wanted to ask McGonagall."

"Are you sure? I can wait," Gisele replied. Draco heard Angeline sigh.

"I'm a big girl...I can handle myself whether you believe it or not..."

There was a slight pause.

"Alright," Gisele said defeated. "See you in a few?" Angeline made a noncommittal sound as she started toward the front of the room.

Draco slung his bag over his shoulder and left the classroom not too long after that with the rest of his classmates. However, when seeing that Gisele hadn't stopped outside the classroom to wait. He found that this would probably be the best moment for him to stop the girl once she had finished speaking to their professor.

The corridor emptied quite quickly as many had no interest to be hounded by Carrows for loitering. Draco was grateful for this privilege, though he didn't think it was exactly one to be proud of. Standing there, Draco grew tired of waiting. He'd learned a long time ago that patience was not a virtue he possessed.

"Thank you, professor," Draco heard before the girl he had waited for stepped out, closing the door behind her.

"That took you long enough," Draco said. Angeline wheeled around her eyes round before narrowing into slits.

"Oh well forgive me," she growled. "Now excuse me," she said turning to walk away. Draco grabbed her wrist, effectively stopping her.

"We need to talk," Draco said. Angeline glanced down at his hand around her wrist before her her met his.

"Do we?" she asked. "Because I don't think we do."

"I'm not requesting," he said pulling her down the corridor.

"Let me go," Angeline said trying to pull away from him to no avail. Draco pushed open a door to an empty classroom. Releasing her momentarily to gently push her inside.

Following her inside, Draco closed the door and leaned against it. He didn't trust her to not run out. He was going to talk to her whether or not she wanted to. It wasn't going to kill her. Though she just might kill him.

"What the _hell_ is your problem?" Angeline snapped, her bag discarded at her feet. Draco eyed her wand that was now pointed at him.

"Depending on who you ask that changes," Draco said. His eyes flicked back up to hers. "Just wanted to clear the air between us."

"Is that so?" she asked. Her wand not wavering in the slightest. "Then go on...I'm all ears." He didn't miss the sarcasm laced in her voice.

"Gladly," Draco muttered. "Once you put that away," he nodded at her wand.

"What? Afraid I'll use it if I don't like what I hear," she smirked.

"More or less, yes," Draco responded. Angeline's smirk didn't fall away completely as she shrugged.

"Don't you trust me, Draco?" she asked.

"It's got nothing to do with trust, Angeline," he said.

"It has _everything_ to do with trust," Angeline said. Sighing loudly she pointed her wand just over his shoulder. "Well move," she commanded. "If you want to talk then I suggest silencing the bloody door at least."

Doing what she said he moved away from the door. He half expected her to make a dash for the door but all she did was flick her wand and then proceeded to put it away.

"Okay," she said looking at him, arms crossed. "Go on then. Talk since you want to so bad."

"The pendant," he started. "You've been wearing it?"

"I shouldn't be, but yes," she answered. "Why? If you want it back, just say so."

"I don't want it back," Draco said. Even to his own ears it sounded like he said it too quickly. "That's not why I asked. It's only that you might be right about it reacting to strong emotions."

"Yes, well, I am rather crossed at you at the moment," she said. "But I doubt you want to talk about my _feelings_ so what do you want to talk about? It's probably only a matter of time before my lovely cousin comes looking for me...No thanks to you, by the way."

"She was overprotective before what happened in the library," Draco said.

"True, but you're little comment only made it worse!" Angeline snapped. "Why'd you say that? Of all the things you could have said. You _had _to say that?"

"Nothing else would have shut her up."

Angeline tilted her head toward the ceiling in annoyance. "You don't get it!" she growled looking at him. "I've put myself in a rather questionable position and you just go and...and make it twenty times worse. If she wasn't suspicious before, she's even more so now."

"That's your fault, Angeline."

"Oh believe me I know," she said.

"Then don't blame me for just stating the truth," he snapped. "You're anger at me is irrational!" Angeline laughed and threw her hands up.

"Is it?" she asked. "You don't get _it_," she repeated stalking up to him. Draco dropped his own schoolbag, if she started to swing at him, he'd rather not be weighed down to stop her. "I have come to terms that all my lies will eventually catch up to me. I just never thought it would be _you_ that would stand there and all but tell her I'm hiding something!"

"But I didn't!"

"But you might as well!" Angeline said. "Draco, I...I never thought you'd be the one to point it out to her. I thought I'd just slip up. That I'd say something or that Blaise might accidentally slip at some point in his 'teasing'...I never thought you of all people...I feel so betrayed that you'd do that! I'm so angry at you. I just...I just..." Her hand raked through her hair.

"Well I've apologized," Draco said, but the moment the words left his mouth he knew he had apparently said the wrong thing, as something flashed in Angeline's eyes.

She grabbed him by the knot of his tie and brought him practically nose to nose with her. "You did not! Not at one point did you apologize." She said. Draco grabbed the hand wrapped around his tie, an attempt to relieve the near death hold she had on it. "You said, that my anger is irrational! You said, I shouldn't blame you for stating the truth. Exactly at what point during this conversation did you apologize to me? In what way? Was it implied?"

_Somewhat._ Draco thought better than answering in such a way. Instead he opted for silence. After all, wasn't the saying something like; 'silence is worth a million galleons'?

"Now you've got nothing to say?" She asked. So Draco now saw it wasn't a good idea to be quiet. The bright side, was that she had loosen her grip on his tie some, but he didn't find it wise to remove his hand from hers, just in case. "Do you understand why I didn't want to talk to you?" His eyes lowered to her lips for a brief moment. "Because you're maddening! Why'd you force me in this _stupid_ classroom, Draco? Just to make me feel worse? C'mon, don't stay hush! Say something!" Her eyes narrowed. "Why are you such an ars—"

Draco knew he did something he probably shouldn't have done...in fact, he was positively sure that had she not been standing so close to him, holding him relatively in place, he wouldn't have done it. But she wasn't going to shut up otherwise. So of course, it was her fault he'd grabbed her face with both hands and crashed lips on to hers. Yes, it was all _her_ fault like usual. Or so he told himself that...because he didn't like the alternative; that a small part of him wanted to kiss her.

He didn't linger long, but two things happened when he released her. The first was that he realized she had let go of his tie and now stared at him, eyes wide. The second thing that happened was that just seconds later, he temporarily lost balance as Angeline threw her arms around his neck and pulled his face toward hers. His hands instantly went to her waist to steady them both.

She'd pressed her lips almost angrily, though not quite. As his lips moved with hers, he thought there was a slight hunger to this and he returned it. It was very different from the first time they'd kiss on the floor of that abandoned classroom. That first time it had been purely by accident, they'd been testing one another then. Back then it had been almost innocent.

There was nothing innocent about this.

It seemed to him that every pent up negative emotion they had came pouring out through this kiss as they fought for dominance. One of Angeline's hands was tangled in his hair, while the other pulled at the front of his robes. One of his own hand had come into contact with the bare skin of her waist, while the other had gone to her hair. Angeline had gasped in surprise or pain, he wasn't sure when he pulled at her hair. It became evident quickly that it was pain when his back hit a wall.

Not one to like being pressed against a wall, he quickly turned them so she was the one against it. It didn't seem to bother any as she didn't break away from him or try to reverse the situation. No, she was more focus in _not_ breaking this contact.

Like Draco had pointed out, there was nothing innocent about this. Nothing sweet. Nothing soft. It was her nipping at his bottom lip. It was him returning the favor. It was the clash of teeth, the clash of tongues.

Yes, this was very different from the first time.

Draco could almost compare it to a fight. In truth, he would have much rather she had punched him because right now, all the feelings she poured into this...he didn't like it. The feelings that is.

A part of him would have rather had them yelling at each other like they usually did.

And it was when that thought crossed his mind that they'd broke apart. Hands releasing each other almost as though burned.

Angeline leaned further back into the wall behind her as he took a small step back. Her lips red and swelling, his were probably no different, and he was panting much like she was. Other than their breathing, it was silent as they stared at one another. Angeline's eyes closed and she breathed deeply through her nose and as she slowly exhaled through her mouth, her eyes opened again.

Quietly she tucked her shirt back into her skirt, and smoothed out as many imperfections on her as she could. Her hands were in her hair when she finally looked up at him again.

"I need to go," she mumbled. Slipping past him. Draco turned to watch her as she fell back on to the wall. She picked up her bag and started toward the door.

"Is that it then?" Draco asked when her hand fell upon the door knob. His voice was rough. Dry sounding. "Always keeping everyone at a distance. Always running."

She tilted her head to look at him. "You're one to talk about distance," she scoffed looking away. "But yeah, running is what I do best, Draco."

"Angeline, you can't run forever," he said.

"And for the record," she said seemingly ignoring him. "I've never kept _you_ at a distance, Draco. Not really. That's all you do to me. You push and you pull. You're like the waves of the ocean. This is why I'm 'running' from you right now. I feel like if I don't leave right now to think, I'm going to drown. In case you didn't realize, I'm..." she trailed off and looked at him. "Please don't stand there and tell me I'm the one keeping people at a distance just because I'm leaving." Lifting her bag higher on her shoulder she looked away.

"Gisele's probably throwing a fit...there's still that Pansy problem, y'know." She shrugged. "We'll talk later, yeah?" She didn't wait for a response as she turned the door knob and stepped out into the corridor. Closing it softly behind her.

Draco ran a hand through his hair staring at the place she had just been. What the hell just happened? He realized perhaps trying to be the bigger person and squashing what they had was a bad idea after all. It was more than bad, it was terrible. That was precisely why Malfoys just didn't do that. Because it caused more problems.

Straightening his clothes he pushed himself from the wall and grabbed his own bag from the floor and left the room; what the hell did he do now? He just kept getting deeper and deeper into something he wasn't sure he wanted to be part of.

Angeline Jensen did his head in.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter used to be much longer and the longer it got, the darker it got in mood. So I made the decision to split the chapter. That means that the next chapter is pretty much written and just waiting to be edited and published.<strong>

**I really am sorry that it's taken me this long to just publish this chapter! And I will give you no excuse! Despite this late update, I hope you all enjoyed it and find it in your hearts to review if you've made it this far! :)**

**Some announcements though; I've made a tumblr specifically for _Simplicity _and _Clandestine_ and anything that has to do with this series. It's .com. You can also find it on my profile. :) Um...oh and check out my story _Rough Landing, _that's a series of drabbles and deleted scenes from this story and _Simplicity_. **

**Again! I hope you liked the chapter!  
><strong>

**Love always,**  
><strong>TR<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**I am long over due for an update! I apologize for that, but I'm here with an update now and I hope I didn't disappoint! Plus it's a long chapter! :)**

**A big thank you to; xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, frazzledazzlegirl, FadedSunset, XxXAkumaNoTenshiXxX, Haffy raza, and Col for reviewing the last chapter!**

**Also big thanks to all of you that have added this to their alerts and favorites! And let's not forget those that don't review but continue to follow this story, thank you!**

**Disclaimer: **Wouldn't be here if I owned it.

* * *

><p>Until that precise moment, Angeline didn't think it was possible to feel relieved, guilty, furious, and sick all at the same time. Now that she knew it were possible, she was positively sure that it wasn't good ones health to feel so much at the same time. Would it be a terrible thing for her heart to stop trying to jump from her chest? She surely didn't think so.<p>

Upon entering the Great Hall, Angeline made a beeline toward Blaise and Gisele at the Slytherin table. She dropped down into the open seat next to Blaise and immediately piled food onto her plate. Her train of thought being that perhaps if she stuffed her face, she'd feel better and her cousin wouldn't ask her any questions.

It's very clear she hadn't thought it through...plus this was Gisele Jensen! Of course she'd ask questions!

"Are you okay?" Gisele asked slowly. Angeline looked up from her full plate and at her cousin. A small thought to shove a handful of chips into her mouth to prolong answering crossed her mind.

"Yeah of course," Angeline said popping a single chip into her mouth. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You're eating," Gisele said. Angeline shrugged.

"I always eat," Angeline responded.

"Yes," Blaise piped up. "But you'd probably forget to eat if it weren't for her," he said. Angeline turned her gaze onto him. He was studying her and probably coming to a conclusion rather quickly. She hoped that once he did (and she had no doubt that he would) figure out what she had done, he'd grace her with some kindness and not say anything.

"He's right, Angeline...you look almost feverish," Gisele commented. "Are you sure you're fine?"

Angeline cut into her chicken as she tried to form a response to the repeated question. The obvious truth was she was not _fine_. Glancing up from her plate to look at Gisele in that moment, Draco walked by completely ignoring her and her two companions.

"Yeah," she said faintly. "I'm fine."

"I don't believe you, Angie," Gisele said.

"I don't care," Angeline snapped. Looking up from her still full plate, she let out a slow breath. "I'm sorry," she said. "I guess I'm a little stressed..."

"You don't have to go it alone," Gisele said.

"It's the only way she knows," Blaise replied before Angeline could. "You know old habits die hard...right, Angeline." She knew that there was an underlying meaning to his words. She knew it meant that he knew exactly what she had done.

"Right," Angeline repeated.

"Oh Angeline," Gisele said with a shake of her head and a sigh. "All the same, just talk to me, yeah?"

Angeline only nodded and looked down the table at Draco who was stabbing at whatever vegetable he had placed on his plate.

What was she going to do?

Her first step was to start off small. That small thing wasn't Draco Malfoy, but the Pansy Parkinson thing was...at least that's what Angeline made herself believe, because if she ignored the Draco issue, maybe it would just go away.

She doubted it but just like her plate of food, the problems in her life were practically overflowing...and all she could do was try to get through it.

* * *

><p>It was after dinner while the three of them were working on their course work when Angeline dropped her quill and looked to her cousin.<p>

"Gisele," she said. Gisele looked up from her Ancient Runes book, quill poised over a piece of parchment. "You have to go the DA meeting next week," Angeline said.

"Are you out of your mind?" Gisele hissed. "Parkinson's been watching us like a hawk!"

"I suppose I'll pretend I hear nothing of this," Blaise mumbled.

"That would be ideal, Blaise," Angeline said off-handily. "We've got to take a chance here," she whispered for Gisele's benefit. "I can deal with Parkinson..."

"What are you thinking, Angeline?" Gisele asked. "You've been weird since dinner and now you're suggesting I sneak out and let you deal with the psycho bitch?"

"That's exactly what I'm suggesting," she said. "Look, if anyone can get under, Parkinson's skin it's me. I've been intentionally and unintentionally doing it for the last seven years. I've seen her tantrums, I've been at the end of her threats—"

"You've punched her in the face," Blaise interjected.

"—I'm tempted to punch you in the face," Angeline glared. Blaise smirked but said nothing. "Go back to pretending you aren't listening." Angeline said with a dismissive hand wave. "Anyway, you need to get to the meeting, Gisele."

"And if we're caught?" Gisele inquired. "Angeline if we're caught we'll be tortured like we've never been tortured before. Do you really want to spend the rest of your time here in detention with the Carrows? There's no doubt that no matter what you do, Parkinson is going to tell them if one of us disappears."

"Of course not," Angeline said. "But Gisele, I've got a plan."

Gisele leaned back in her seat, eyebrows raised in surprise, "Pray tell, Angeline," she said.

"I've been doing a lot of reading," Angeline said instantly. "What I've read might work and we'll be okay for a while."

"Might?" Gisele said. "_For a while_?"

"It's all we got," Angeline said. "Trust me on this, Gisele."

The two cousins stared at each other, sizing the other up. Angeline was semi-aware that Blaise had looked up from his work to study them, specifically to studying her.

"Fine," Gisele sighed. "What do you plan on doing?"

"Don't worry about what I'm going to do," Angeline said. "All you need to do is get out of the common room," she said.

"And how do I do that, Angeline?" Gisele asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"You'll know when you see it." Angeline smiled as Blaise scoffed.

* * *

><p>Draco had kept his distance from Angeline since she attacked his face...well, that's what he have been calling it for the last five days. For one she had made it quite clear she wasn't going to talk to him until she was ready to talk to him. Draco hardly thought that fair, but when did being fair ever truly matter?<p>

All the same he didn't speak to her nor did he meet her glance. It didn't mean he wasn't aware that she was definitely up to something. Such as in their past two potions classes she'd come back from the supply cupboard with more ingredients and many that weren't called for the potion they were supposed to be working on. Much like now, he noticed she placed a vial of bulbadox juice into the inside pocket of her robes.

It was unfortunate that in the potions class for today, they had to work on a brew in their station together. Draco wasn't sure if it had been her idea or not to have put Blaise in between them. Of course Blaise gave no indication at the beginning of class when he haughtily stated that by having a higher grade than either of them, they should just do as he says.

"Will you two make yourselves useful and go get these ingredients?" Blaise asked pointing to the section of ingredients they had yet to use.

"That isn't a two person job," Angeline said.

"Jensen," Blaise started. "What did I say forty-five minutes ago?"

"Fine," Angeline grumbled looking over the list once more. Draco waited until she seemed ready before heading to the supply cupboard himself.

Standing in silence at the cupboard they each silently searched for the ingredients. However, the silence was more irritating than anything. Not to mention, Draco had a feeling that Angeline wasn't just looking for the things that Blaise requested.

"What are you doing?" he mumbled to her. Angeline didn't skip a beat.

"The same thing you are," she muttered back.

"Don't play stupid, Angeline," Draco said. "You've been stealing supplies."

"And if I were, what concern is it of yours?" Angeline asked looking at him for the first time. It was evident that she hadn't had any sleep in the last few days. "Would you mind grabbing the vial of bat's blood? It's right in front of you."

"I would," Draco said picking up the requested item all the same. "But," he turned the vial over in his hand and looked at her. "This potion doesn't call for bat's blood."

"Nice observation," Angeline said. "Didn't think your memory was that impressive."

"Is everything all right back here?" Both seventeen year olds turned to look at their professor. Draco closed his hand around the vial and looked at Angeline. She looked at him out the corner of her eye before looking at Slughorn with a small smile.

"Yes, professor," she said. "Just had a bit of trouble locating syrup of Hellebore. But we've found it," Draco had never seen her pick up the vial containing syrup of Helllebore, but there it was in between her thumb and index finger.

"Oh well, return to your stations, please," Slughorn said. "You may not finish if you don't."

"Yes, sir," Angeline gave their professor one last smile before heading toward their table. Returning to their station. "All that you've requested," she said to Blaise. Draco knew she was intent on ignoring him but he wasn't exactly going to give her that satisfaction.

"You can't ignore me forever," Draco said from the other side of Blaise. Draco had come to the point in his 'relationship' with Angeline, that anything he did or said would most likely be picked up by the Zabini whether it was said around him or not. Blaise was a know-it-all freak like that. Draco hated it.

"I don't need forever," she responded.

"You know, I have something you need," he said.

"You two do realize that this conversation has turned rather dangerous, right?" Blaise Zabini spoke up. "After all, to the unknown eavesdropper whatever it is Angeline Jensen needs could be," he paused, a sly smirk etching its way onto his face. "Well, I'll let you two finish that thought."

"Oh would you shut it," Draco snapped.

"You're very lucky I like you eighty percent of the time, Zabini," Angeline growled.

"Only eighty?" Blaise mused.

"Again, shut it, Zabini. Just continue to stand there looking pretty and keep all comments to yourself," Draco said.

"I'm flattered you find me pretty, Malfoy, but I'm afraid you are far from my type..."

"There you go again," Draco's glare only intensified at Angeline's laugh.

"I take it that's the eighty percent you like, Jensen," Blaise said in response to her laugh.

"I'm still crossed."

"When _aren't_ you?"

"As I was saying," Draco said grabbing the girl's attention. "You need this," he said holding up the vial of bat's blood.

"As if I couldn't get another," she said dumping seeds into the cauldron on Blaise's instruction.

"This was the last one," he said.

"Guess I'll just have to go find myself a bat then, hm?"

Draco's eyes narrowed, "What are you up to, Jensen?" he asked. "You've been stealing ingredients for days. What for?"

For the longest time, Draco thought she wasn't going to answer.

"To poison your little girlfriend," was her blunt response. Even Blaise was thrown off by the response as he stopped his stirring to momentarily look at her. Draco himself had been so shock he didn't even bother to correct her when she referred to Pansy Parkinson as his girlfriend.

"You're going to what?" Draco whispered.

Once more she didn't respond right away, she busied herself with cutting grass into fine pieces. It wasn't until she'd finished that she showed any sign that she had heard him.

"I'm joking," she said.

"Not a very good one," Draco said.

"Perhaps not," she responded. "But there's one thing I'm not joking about. This _thing_ I'm making is meant for her." She said dumping the grass into the cauldron when Blaise pointed to it.

The trio of Slytherin stood quietly as two of the three stared at one another while the third, stuck in the middle, stared into the cauldron as it bubbled.

"The potion I'm making," Angeline started. "It's just to get Pansy interested in something other than having mine and my cousin's head on a stake," she said. "Or so I've read."

"_So you've read_?" Draco asked incredulously. "Do you realize you _could _kill her if you don't do this right?"

The look on Angeline's face told him that she did know what the cost of a botched potion could do. But he could see the desperation in her eyes. He was familiar with that look. He'd seen it in his own eyes.

"You have two options," Blaise said. Draco looked at him. "Either you give her that ingredient or you don't. No matter which one you do, she'll still find a way to make this potion."

Draco frowned and looked at Angeline again. "Would you be okay with possibly killing someone, Angeline?" he asked her. "Even by accident?"

"No," she said. "But I've got to try something don't I," she responded quietly.

Draco shook his head, "Yeah that's what I thought too," he said. From the look on Blaise's face he hadn't a clue what he was talking about, but Angeline knew exactly what it was he was referring to. All the times in the previous year that his attempts to murder one man nearly ended up killing two others. "But here," he tossed the vial of bat's blood toward her.

She caught it swiftly with one hand and pocketed it after one look."Thank—"

"Zabini," Draco said turning away from her and the conversation. "What do you want with these beetles?"

* * *

><p>Angeline hadn't been feeling well since the moment she had started to work on the potion that would get Pansy Parkinson out of her hair for a few hours. It might have been that she'd gotten the potion from the restricted area of the library or it could have been that she brewed the potion in the confines of her bed with the curtain drawn tight each night. Along with the extra protection around said bed. Keeping those fumes and such locked in with her was probably starting to get to her. Not to mention the lack of sleep. After all one couldn't very well sleep with a potion brewing at the foot of their bed.<p>

However, Angeline knew that this ill feeling she was having was from her own inner dilemma. For days since the moment she decided she was going to give the potion to Parkinson, she'd been coming to conclusion after conclusion. As much as she disliked Pansy, she didn't want to see the girl dead. No, death wasn't something Angeline wanted on her hands. But she didn't know what else she could do. How else would she get Pansy to turn a blind eye on Gisele leaving the common room?

Then there was Draco, just the day before, mere hours before Angeline had finished the potion had brought up her doubts outloud. She hadn't spoken to him in days, with reason...and there he was all but telling her out right that giving a potion she had only read about to someone wasn't exactly the greatest plan of the year. He stated without actually saying it that should this potion not work how Angeline so wanted it to, then she'd have to live with the consequences. And to her it seemed like he didn't want her to have death on her hands no more than she did.

After all, Angeline believed murder blackened the soul...even an accidental one. The road to hell is paved with good intentions...a saying believed my muggles and wizards alike. Angeline believed in the old saying very much...and even more so now.

"You look like you're about to be sick," Gisele said as she and Angeline headed toward the Great Hall for dinner. Angeline tightly gripped the finished potion in her hand.

"I think I just might," Angeline mumbled.

"You don't have to do this," Gisele suddenly said. "We'll find another way to get out. Something maybe not so risky."

Angeline appreciated what her cousin was trying to do and had Angeline been in a better state of mind at the time, she would have taken her up on that offer. It would seem however, that thinking logically had gone out the window along with her sleep.

"I followed the instructions carefully," Angeline found herself saying. "If it works correctly, she won't care if you leave."

"What about you?" Gisele asked.

"The potion will only work for no longer than eight hours," Angeline said. "In those eight hours, I'll keep an eye on her."

"And when it wears off if I'm not back by the time she snaps out of it?"

"It's six now, you'll be leaving the common room around ten. That's four hours from now. You'll have a good four hours. I expect you'll be back with time to spare. I'm sure by the time you return she'll be asleep."

"But say—"

"I'll handle it," Angeline said. Then she smiled. "I'll be waiting for you in the common room...don't worry. It'll all be fine."

"I'd rather you get some sleep, honestly..."

"Yeah, well, I'd rather you didn't worry so much, but we don't always get what we want." Angeline commented.

The two girls sat at the table across from Blaise. Their friend looked up from the little food he'd placed on his plate and nodded in greeting.

Returning the gesture, the two girls placed just as little food on their plates as more of their housemates filled in the empty spaces around them. It would seem that luck was on Angeline's side for the time being for Pansy had sat just to the left of Blaise, giving Angeline a clear view and path to Parkinson's goblet of pumpkin juice. All she needed to do was lean over the table...magic just wouldn't do. Too many people to witness a tiny bottle floating through the air. Plus it would take far too long in Angeline's opinion.

"You don't have to do this," Gisele muttered for the second time that night, but Angeline's mind had already been made up. There was going to be no way of getting her to change it now.

Sitting up straighter, Angeline uncorked the bottle and looked at what she could pass off as trying to grab as she slipped the potion into the drink. She saw her chance when she spotted plate full of chocolate eclairs. Lifting herself up in a near standing position, as her right hand passed over Pansy's goblet, no one noticed that it lingered over it for a few seconds too long. Grabbing a chocolate eclair off the top of the pile she slowly sat back down.

It would seem that time had slowed down as Angeline waited for Pansy to drink. Angeline nibbled on the sweet she had grabbed out of nervousness. Even more so when Draco had looked down the table at her. Was that disappointment she saw in his gaze? Probably, but Angeline couldn't do anything about that then.

It wasn't until when Pansy had picked up her goblet and put it to her lips that Angeline wanted to knock it from her hands. That last second of doubt plagued her as she watched Pansy drink. Pansy froze for a moment and Angeline found herself shaking. It was when Pansy shook her head and set the goblet down that Angeline had released the breath she hadn't even realized she was holding.

"Did it work?" Gisele whispered.

"I—I don't know..." she whispered back. "But she's not dead."

"Yeah," Gisele said with a small nod. "That's a plus. Murder does not look good on you, cousin."

If her cousin was attempting to get her to laugh, then she failed greatly. Angeline rested her head on her hand and contemplated why she still felt like she wanted to throw up.

* * *

><p>It was quarter to ten when Angeline had mustered herself not to vomit and her cousin got ready to leave their dorm.<p>

"So far, so good," Gisele said as she slipped into a pair of jeans. "Usually she would have come in here acting like she was looking for something."

"You're right," Angeline agreed from where she sat perched on top of her trunk.

"Exactly what was it the potion does to the drinker?" Gisele asked.

"I took a strand of your hair and placed in the final stages before she drank it, you know like what you do with the polyjuice potion," Angeline explained. "The potion itself makes the person who drinks it not care about the person who's been added to it. Pansy has a hate for us. Right now, she hates me very much but as for you right now...she doesn't care whether you're a person or a statue. It just sort of makes her indifferent to your existence."

Gisele turned to look at her, "Angie," she said softly. "Is this considered dark magic? You're messing with how she thinks after all."

"Is the Love Potion considered dark magic?" Angeline asked. She knew she shouldn't have been trying to justify what she had done...but she had done it for them...and it wasn't exactly like she herself was reaping the benefits, she thought Pansy was going to throw something at her when she passed her in the common room.

"I suppose not," Gisele said. "But it's frowned upon...Where'd you say you found this potion?"

There was no use lying about it. "In the restricted section of the library..."

"If I knew you were going to go to that length, I would have never let you do it. You know how magic like this isn't right...you of all people know what it does to a person."

"But I'm fine," she said. "I won't make the potion again...and you saw I emptied the rest out."

"But are you really fine?" Gisele asked. "After tonight, what will we do with Parkinson."

"I really am," Angeline said. "As for Parkinson...we'll find something...but let's just get through tonight. Talk to the DA. I'm sure something has got to work in our favor."

Gisele never got the chance to push any further for Pansy Parkinson walked into the room.

"What are you looking at?" Pansy questioned as she opened her trunk.

"Nothing," Angeline said quickly. "Get going," Angeline said to Gisele. Gisele hesitated for a moment before nodding and heading out of the room. Angeline watched Pansy watch her cousin leave. When all the other girl did was frown and turn away, Angeline once more let out a long sigh of relief. That was one problem averted. She just hoped that the night would fan out as she hoped.

* * *

><p>She'd been sitting in the same place for the last hour or so, Draco realized. It wasn't like he could judge. He'd decided to stay seated where he was the moment she walked into the common room when the majority of their housemates were leaving.<p>

But there she sat on the couch in front of the fire, legs curled under her and head rested on her propped up hand. She had barely moved an inch the entire time he'd been watching her, and he was getting quite tired of watching her do nothing.

Crossing the common room, he sat in the arm chair just adjacent to where she sat. It was the first sign of movement he had seen from her when she tilted her head up into his direction.

"Wondered how long before you'd come over," she said.

"You've really been waiting for me to come over here?" he asked. She made a noise of affirmation. "What for?"

"Because I could really use the company," Angeline said. "I just found myself far too comfortable to walk over there to talk to you."

"Of course," Draco muttered. Angeline frowned and she lifted her head from her hand.

"I made a mistake," she said. "I shouldn't have given Parkinson that potion...I mean it worked out in the end, but I can't stop thinking, _what if_...What if it didn't work. What if she was laying in the Hospital Wing right now? What if she were dead?" A hand raked through her hair. "There were safer ways of getting out tonight. Like a puking pastille for example..."

"Then why didn't you use one those," Draco asked. Angeline shook her head.

"I don't know," she said. "I guess I was looking for something a little more permanent..."

"Which that potion isn't," he said. Angeline nodded. "Then I fail to see why you decided to use it anyway."

"Because the more I worked on that potion, the less I had time to think of you and what I'd say to you if ever alone with you," she said.

Draco refrained from saying anything. He had recalled a time in his life when he'd put all his being into something just avoid something else.

"Draco," she said finally. "I said that I've never kept you at a distance. That's not true. You were right. If you hadn't had been, I would not have fed you all that stuff about you drowning me or whatever. I'm sorry...I was..._buzzing_ at the time, after...what I did—"

"After you snogged my face off," Draco interrupted. Angeline cringed.

"I guess you can put it that way," she said. "I just, all my thoughts were jumbled and I felt like the world was spinning too fast...I panicked. I was still mad from before, I know that, and when I saw you standing there looking far calmer than I thought you should. I just flipped. Not to mention that I was highly insulted at your attempt at an apology..."

"Don't explain yourself," Draco said ignoring that last quip. "I don't care," he added. The corner of her lips tugging upward a bit.

"You care about me, Draco," she said. "If you didn't you wouldn't have tried to talk some sense into me when it came to that potion."

"Hardly means that," Draco said.

"Then it must have been my kissing," her lip twitched again. "You just wanted me to fall to your heroics and announce my undying love for you, just so I'd pounce on you again."

"Oh yeah," Draco sardonically replied. "That's exactly what it all means, Angeline." She laughed shortly.

"Fine," she said resting her head back on her hand, all trace of joking gone. "But thanks for trying to talk some sense into me. And sorry for not listening. You have every right to be mad at me, you know."

"Thanks for the permission," Draco deadpanned. "However, for the record, I'm always mad at you," he said.

She laughed a bit, "I guess you're right..." she looked at him again. "Sorry for making you so irritated all the time..."

"Stop apologizing," Draco said. "I said I didn't care," he said.

"Right," she said. "I'll stop, promise, but about last week..." she began.

"Forget about it," he said. He didn't want to talk about it. In fact, he thought if they didn't talk about it they'd be better off.

"No," Angeline said firmly. She had sat up straight and her legs were no longer under her, but her feet flat were placed on the floor. "I won't sweep this under the rug," she said. "Not this time."

Draco sighed and sat up as well, "Then what do you have to say, Jensen?"

"For the briefest of moments, when I _snogged your face off_," she paused and waited until he looked her directly in the eye. "For the briefest moment, I felt the most comfortable I've ever felt in such a long time. I usually feel that way with you...because with you I don't think I have to pretend all the time. You just sort of get it. Not in the way that Blaise gets it...no, he understands just by seeing. No, you understand on a level that...no one else would understand. That no one would understand unless they've gone through what we've gone through. Because of that, I just...I don't know what I'm trying to say to you anymore, I just want you to know that when I kissed you back. It wasn't all because I was angry. It was because I wanted to. I _needed_ to. It was like, every little thing I had bottled inside for so long was gone for the moment. I felt better...good...and I...I..." she heaved a heavy sigh and closed her eyes. "I could really go for a firewhiskey..."

Draco stared at her, "Jensen," he said. "Is this your way of saying you _fancy_ me?"

"Christ," Angeline jumped. "No, _no_!" she said. "Definitely not _that_."

"Then what are you trying to say?"

"That you're fortunately or unfortunately a very important part of my life and I need you in it. No matter what."

"Sounds a lot like you _like_ me."

"Couldn't be further from the truth," Angeline muttered. "Just know that you're important to me, okay?"

"Whatever," Draco said.

"Bloody hell, Malfoy," she said. "Do you have to use _that_ tone of voice?"

"What tone?"

"Like you don't believe me."

"Well, I don't..." he said.

"Then let it be noted that I don't believe you when you say you don't care about me...even just a little," she said.

"Fine," Draco said crossing his arms and sitting back.

"_Fine_," Angeline repeated as she mimicked his gestures. "You're unbelievable, you are," she said after a few moments.

"As are you," he replied. They stared at one another for a bit before Angeline smiled a little and looked away. It was the first full smile he'd seen on her face in days that didn't look like she was forcing it. He couldn't help the small smirk that appeared on his own face.

It was all short lived, however, when Draco watched Pansy Parkinson stumbled in from the bedrooms. Angeline must have heard her for she turned in her seat to look.

"Where is she, Jensen?" Pansy asked.

"Who?" Angeline asked, Draco thought she did a good job at acting genuinely confused.

"Your bloody cousin is who!" Pansy yelled. "I saw her leave early tonight and I don't know why I didn't care, but I let her go! So where is she?"

"Parkinson," Angeline said slowly standing. "I think you're remembering a dream you've just had. I haven't seen Gisele since we've all said our goodnights. Perhaps you should go back to bed yourself."

"I bet you would love that," Pansy said. "But, I don't think so. She's missing and you're trying to buy for time! She left earlier tonight and she hasn't been seen since!" Pansy hand was grabbing the side of her head though it hurt. "I don't know what kind of game you're playing, but I don't care."

"Honestly," Draco sighed. "You're probably delusional, Pansy. Just go to bed. You're looking a little feverish."

"No," Pansy snapped. Draco didn't miss the wild look in her eyes. Perhaps, Angeline's potion backfired after all. "I'm putting an end to this now, Draco. The Carrows will just love to hear about this!"

Pansy was stomping her way toward the exit when, Draco saw Angeline flick her wrist and her wand shot from her sleeve as she sent a warning spell over the top of Pansy's head.

"Parkinson," she called. "I can't let you walk out that door," she said. Pansy turned around very slowly, a dark look over eyes. Draco realized had Pansy been equipped with her own wand, things would have gone rather terrible so much faster than they were then. It didn't mean they still weren't. Draco had a terrible feeling that something was about to happen, something _very_ horrible.

"Or you'll do what, Jensen?" Pansy asked. "You'll turn my skin orange? Maybe get my hair to turn green?" Pansy took one small step forward. "You're all empty words."

"I'm more than that," Angeline said. "If you know what's good for you, you'll just leave Gisele and I alone. We'll do the same for you. It's only fair."

"Fair?" Pansy screeched. "You know what's fair, Jensen?" she asked. "You getting the punishment you deserve! I'm going to the Carrows and there's nothing you'll do that will stop me because unlike me, you're afraid to assert a little power! Look here, I'm wandless and you're doing nothing. You're practically shaking!" Pansy scoffed and turned to leave, but Draco wasn't prepared for what happened next. He saw Angeline's hand steady around her wand, the concentration on her face, and the next word from her mouth he never thought he'd hear uttered in casting from the girl.

"_Imperio_," she said. It was crisp. It was firm. It was meant.

Pansy froze on the spot and Angeline with her hand steady as ever, stared at Pansy's back. It was as though time had slowed down and Draco wasn't sure any of them were breathing.

Finally, Angeline lowered her wand and Draco wondered what had happened...but when Pansy turned and didn't yell at her but started to head back to the bedrooms without so much as an insult. Draco had come to terms that Angeline Jensen...had resorted to a very _drastic_ measure.

He had stood from the armchair he had been planted in when Angeline hadn't moved from the spot she stood.

"Jensen," he said. "Would you look at me?" Her back was to him, she hadn't moved since lowering her wand. Said wand was held so tight in her hand he could see her knuckles had turned white. "Angeline," he tried again.

When she didn't respond for the second time, Draco placed his hand on her shoulder and turned her around to face him. Her eyes were big and regretful.

"What did I do?" she asked him. "Why did I do that?" she continued. "I—Oh my god," she whispered. Her wand made a small click sound as it hit the ground. Her breathing had picked up as she realized what she had done. "I think I'm going to be sick," she said between breaths.

He had thought the same thing when he had performed his first Unforgivable.

"Calm down, yeah?" Draco tried, but he didn't really know what to do when a girl was having a panic attack. Hell, he rarely knew what to do when he was having one himself, but there the situation stood. Angeline Jensen, hyperventilating in front of him and there didn't seem to be a foreseeable end to it...well she would probably pass out first, but he didn't want it to come to that.

It was off seeing her like this, she was for the most part always in control of her emotions...at least when it came to what other people were seeing. It was something they both used to be good at...

"Angeline," he suddenly snapped. He had made her sit down and he sat across from her on the table. "Look at me," he said. She did as told, but her breaths were no more under control as they had been seconds ago. "Come on, take deep breaths," he said. Angeline tried doing as he said, he was sure, but she was having a bit of trouble. It took her three tries before she was able to get anywhere close to what he considered deep breathing. "Go on, keep breathing like that," he encouraged.

He wasn't sure at what point her hands had ended up in his, but it would seem to have been somewhere around the time she had started to calm down.

"There," he said once he was sure her breathing was under control. "You're fine. Everything is fine," he said.

"But it's not," she said with a shake of the head. "You saw what I did. You saw how _easy_ it was for me to use that curse...How could I _just_ do that?" she asked him.

"She's annoying," he said. "I'd done the same at some point."

"No you wouldn't," she said. "You'd had just something and she'd leave it alone because of who you are."

"But she didn't," Draco said. "You saw her, I told her to go back to bed and she snapped," he explained. "You did what you had to do."

Angeline shook her head, "Is that what all this has come down to?" She asked. "I have been rationalizing what I've done with just that...doing what I had to do...and you know what, I'm finding that doing what I have to do is leading me to a place I don't want to be. It's not in the direction I want to go. What's next? A_ crucio_? An _avada kedavra_?" Her hands had started to shake and her breathing was picking up again. "I'm not better than any of the people I claim are so evil. I'm just as bad! The potion and now this. Not to mention all the lying I've been doing! All of it because I'm doing what I had to do! Doing what I _think_ is right and it turns out, I'm wrong. I'm _so_ wrong. _Everything is_ _wrong_."

She made to pull her hands from his grasp but Draco found himself hold them tightly. She wasn't going to run away, not this time. Because he knew what suffering a panic attack was like alone. And even though he hadn't a clue how to stop it, he just knew he wasn't going to let her run off.

"Let me go," she tugged. "Please."

"Stop it," he commanded. "Stop pitying yourself."

"It's not pity if it's truth," she said. "_Let me go._"

"_No_," he said just as forcible as she had been. "You're going to listen to me, do you understand?" She didn't reply as she was too busy trying to pry her hands out of his. "_Angeline_, look at me!" Her head snapped up and her glazed green eyes met his gray ones. Draco was surprised that even through the heavy breathing and the shaking hands, she was still trying not to cry. "I know what you're feeling like right now. Like you'll never breathe properly again. I get it. I know it. You made a mistake, I've made mistakes. I've made hundreds if not thousands of them and I'm not done making them...and neither are you! So for the love of _Merlin, _calm down!"

"Was...was that supposed to...make me...feel better?" she asked raggedly.

"No, I'm trying to make you see some sense," he said.

"Funny..." she said. Draco could tell she was trying had to get herself back under control though it was seeming a bit more difficult than it had been the first time. "Because...all I see...is your...ugly face..." Draco could see the little smile she tried to make and he couldn't believe she was trying to make a joke. Then again, he supposed it was better off that way.

"You slay me with your humor," Draco commented. She didn't say anything again mostly focused on her breathing. When Draco thought she was breathing relatively close to what a human being should sound like he spoke. "If I let go of your hands, will you run away?"

"No," she said quickly.

"I don't believe you," Draco said just a quick.

"I promise," she said. Draco studied her briefly before slowly relinquishing his hold on her. Instantly both her hands ran through her hair.

"Feeling better?" Draco asked her.

"No," she answered honestly. "I'm still feeling terrible...like what about tomorrow? I'm sure Parkinson's going to remember what I did. And then she'll realize you were there and you didn't do anything stop me and then she'll..."

"_Angeline_," Draco sighed. "I'm to the point where I'm not against knocking you out," he said. "Besides the Parkinson thing, I'll deal with when the time comes," he said.

"How?"

"Don't worry about it," he said.

"Why would you do any of that?" she asked.

"Because I can do whatever I want," he answered. "Besides if it keeps you from falling off your rocker, then so be it. Parkinson's annoying anyway, she'll be easy to deal with."

She looked away from him and they both sat quietly as they collected their thoughts. During that time, Angeline had picked up her wand having remembered dropping it. She studied it for a moment or so before sliding it back into her sleeve. Draco wondered exactly how long she'd last trying to hold back everything before she cracked again. He thought perhaps the first step was she needed to stop lying to her cousin...he felt that she was trying to be the person her cousin thought she was...and at the end of it all, the Angeline that Gisele thought she knew, wasn't the real Angeline.

He just wonder exactly how much longer she could keep the facade up. By the events that had happened during this long night, it wouldn't be much longer before her little tower of lies came tumbling down and who would help her then?

"Thank you," she mumbled breaking him from his thoughts. "For keeping me from _falling off my rocker_," she explained further.

"Don't thank me," he said. "You would have done the same," he said. "In fact, you unintentionally have...you know, before. We're even now," he said.

Angeline leaned forward and grabbed his hand, "It was never about getting even," she said with a sad smile. "Thank you, Draco Malfoy. You're a good guy whether you believe it or not." Leaning closer she placed a soft kiss on his cheek. "Seriously, _thank you_," she whispered as she leaned away the smile had grown bigger. He wasn't sure if it was because of the look on his face or because she was embarrassed. Maybe both.

All the same, like most of the good that had happened that night, it hadn't lasted any longer than it had appeared.

"What the_ hell_ is going on?" Angeline instantly let go of his hands and they both had sprung up at the voice of Gisele Jensen, who had just come back in from what he assumed a DA meeting.

_And here I was thinking nothing could possibly get any worse tonight._ Draco thought solemnly to himself.

It would seem as though the night was just about to get even longer.

* * *

><p><strong>So I leave you hanging for three months just to leave you hanging again at the end of another chapter. I'm sorry. I suck so bad. But I hope I don't take another three months to update, please just hound me next time I take that long! <strong>

**Just warning you all now , finals and term papers are coming up very soon for me and I'm currently looking for a job. I hope that it doesn't interfere too much with what I love, and that's entertaining you!**

**Question(s):  
>1) Uh oh, Gisele just found out. How do you think that's going to go? <strong>

**2) For my series _Rough Landing_ is there a scene or scenario you'd like to see/play out that I could write?  
>-i.e. Blaise and Gisele when neither Angeline or Draco aren't around.<strong>

**Maybe if you aren't too mad at me you could leave a review/favorite/follow please. :)**

**Love always,  
>TR<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry for the delay. Jobs are wonderful and they suck at the same time, but here's the newest chapter! :) Enjoy!  
><strong>

**A big thank you to; _xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, FadedSunset, XxXAkumaNoTenshiXxX, flamesofamonster, BeautifulMemorieS, Rachel, Hailey-Stone, Aihart, HungerGamesHarryPotterFan75,_ and _sarahmichellegellarfan1_ for reviewing!  
><strong>

**And another big thanks for all of you that have favorited and added this story to your alerts!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: **A long time ago, I fell in love with a new world. That world is owned by JK Rowling.

* * *

><p>"What the<em> hell<em> is going on?" Angeline instantly let go of Draco's hand and both of them had sprung up from their seated positions at Gisele's shocked, confused, and obviously angry voice.

On a scale of one to ten on things that Angeline couldn't handle at the time being, ten being the worst, this moment she would have rated an eleven. Hadn't she just remembered how breathing worked?

"_Well_," Gisele snapped. "Are you even going to try to explain what the hell I just walked in on?"

Angeline took a deep breath in trying to keep herself calm, she'd never had to work so hard at it before, but she supposed there was a limit to having an air of apathy.

"Gisele," Angeline said quietly. "I really don't know what to tell you..."

Gisele's eyes got big to the point of hysteria as she stalked up to her. Angeline took an involuntary step back. She really wasn't in the mood for a slap or a tussle on the ground.

"I...I don't know what to tell you because I've been lying to you for months," Angeline said. "When I disappear I'm usually with Draco. Late at night I'd spend time with him...mostly talking or arguing depending on how you look at it."

"What reason have you got to talk to him?" Gisele asked looking said boy up and down before her brown eyes landed back on Angeline.

"I don't need a reason," Angeline said.

"Like hell," Gisele said. "He's helped you a few times, so what! It doesn't make him a good guy! You shouldn't interact with a person like him!"

"And what kind of person am I?" Draco interjected.

"You know what you are better than anyone, Malfoy," Gisele snapped looking at him. Angeline briefly thought if human looks could kill, Draco would probably be dead. "So what spell have you cast on my cousin to make her act so crazy."

"She does what she wants on her own accord," Draco said. Then again she thought perhaps could be the same about the look Draco gave Gisele. "Why don't you get off your high horse and open your bloody eyes to what's in front of you? She's not that girl you left behind when you were seven!"

Angeline moved herself in between her cousin and Draco, for the second time in her life she wasn't sure who she was trying to protect from harm. Both were becoming quite volatile in their demeanor alone.

"Gisele," Angeline said. "This is between you and me, yeah?" she tried. "Let him be. He can go to bed for all I care."

"I'm not going anywhere, Jensen," Draco said. He must have glared because Gisele's own eyes narrowed.

"Fine," Angeline sighed. "Can we please sit down like civilized people and refrain from attacking one another?" Neither of the people she stood between said anything but when she no longer felt Draco at her back she knew she had gotten some progress. When Gisele sat down on the couch she sighed again. That was the easy part. Looking at Draco in the arm chair, Angeline sat on the couch near Gisele but placed enough space between them.

Again, she wasn't in the mood to be slapped.

Running a hand down her face, Angeline turned to her cousin. Her arms and legs were folded so tightly, Angeline wondered would anything she had to say matter at all.

"Speaking with Draco behind your back isn't the worst thing I've done," Angeline finally said.

"Let me guess," Gisele growled. "You're shagging him too."

"No," Angeline growled back at the same time Draco let out a short laugh. Angeline shot him a glare for which he only threw up his hands in mock surrender.

"Forgive me," he said dropping his hands. Angeline wished she had insisted he'd go to bed. "It's just she must be stupid. Where would we find the time, Angeline? And the place? Broom cupboards are restricting and not to mention tacky. And it's not exactly like the Room of Requirement is open for business."

Angeline gaped at him, did he really have to make the flames bigger? Gisele's foot had started to bounce and kick at the table in front of them. Why couldn't her hotblooded cousin see he was only doing what he was doing to irritate her? Angeline knew it was something he used to do for sport.

"We haven't been..." Angeline trailed off as she looked at Gisele. "Doing _that_," she said. "Not even the thought of such," she added for good measure. "What I've done has nothing to do with him. He didn't make me do anything I'm going to tell you."

Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly she readied herself for what she was about to confess to. One of those things having happened only twenty minutes prior.

"After my detention a few months ago, I laced the pastry I gave you with a Sleeping Potion...all so I could do what I wanted without you asking me a billion and one questions."

"How many times have you done that?" Gisele asked. She wouldn't meet Angeline's eye, a sure sign that she was crossed. Rightfully so, Angeline thought to herself.

"Just once," she answered. "I felt guilty the moment you took a bite."

"Yes, because that makes everything better," Gisele snidely remarked.

"There's more..."

"Oh joy."

"I've kissed him because I wanted to," she said. "But that's not the terrible thing. I just...I don't want to lie to you anymore."

"Then why did you start?" Gisele snapped.

"Because I was scared...and selfish..." Angeline said. It wasn't an excuse, but she wasn't really looking for one. "But that really isn't it...earlier tonight, I guess the potion I gave Parkinson weakened and she was on her way to report you. I did the only thing I could think of...I used the Imperius Curse on her...I don't care for her...but I shouldn't have done it. But I did it because I thought it was the right thing to do."

"Just like lying to me," Gisele whispered.

"Yes, and I was wrong, so wrong to do so," Angeline said. "I just...I didn't know what else to do. Sometimes I talked to Draco because it was like he was the only one that understood. Moments after I used the curse, I...he helped me realize that it wasn't the end of my life. He even tried to warn me against that potion too. I should have never started to lie to you."

"Well, it's too bloody late for that isn't it?" Gisele asked. For the first time Gisele looked at her, and Angeline could see the hurt and the sense of betrayal her cousin was feeling. She didn't think until that moment it were possible to feel like a worse human being.

"Gisele, I'm—"

"You can shove your apology up your arse, Angeline," Gisele snarled. "I'm livid that you used a sleeping potion on me. I'm upset that you used an Unforgivable...but what hurts the most is that you just made it very clear to me, that you trust him far more than you trust your own flesh and blood."

Gisele stood up from the couch, "I've got nothing more to say to you."

"Gisele—" Angeline jumped up from the couch.

"Goodnight," was the crisp response.

Angeline watched her cousin disappear toward the dormitories, before she herself fell back on the couch. She was so tired she didn't even both to try holding back the tears that welled in her eyes. Covering her face with her hands, she wondered why she allowed for this huge mess to happen.

"I'd say that went well," Angeline removed her hands to glare at Draco. He was leaning back with his head rested on his propped up hand, looking at her curiously. His eyebrows raised, "Stop crying, Angeline," he said. "You shouldn't cry over her stupidity."

"I'm crying because I hurt her! She has every right to the way she reacted," Angeline angrily replied. "And who are you to dictate whether I cry or not and for what reasons?"

Draco peered at her curiously, as though he had just discovered something new about her. Which she suppose was the case, he'd never seen her cry. Angrily she wiped the tears away from her face.

He opened his mouth to say something, but shook his head before; "You're not going to have another break down are you?" Angeline knew it wasn't what he was originally going to say.

"No," she said wiping at her face again. "I think I'm going to go to bed," she said standing. "G'night."

"Night" Draco mumbled absently. She glanced at him once more to find him staring at nothing in particular with a frown on his face.

"What are you thinking about?" she found herself asking.

"You've got your own problems," he said waving his hand dismissively. "Now go pretend you're going to bed. We both know you won't sleep one bit."

She didn't bother to respond before she slowly made her way toward the dormitories. After all, Draco was right, she wasn't going to sleep. She was going to stare at the top of her canopy bed and wonder when and if her cousin would ever forgive...or trust her again.

* * *

><p>Draco inwardly flinched as he contemplated what he was about to do. The night before had been a long one...in fact calling it long seemed like an understatement in retrospect. He had gone down to breakfast relatively early considering it was rare for him to be out of bed before seven-thirty these days.<p>

He entered the quiet Great Hall and saw the very person he was looking for. Making a beeline to the girl he sat directly next to her, perhaps too close, but he had a job to do after all.

There it goes again that inward flinch.

"Morning, Pansy," he said. The girl had been watching him in unmasked surprise. Draco definitely believed she had had seen better mornings. "Did you sleep well?"

Pansy blinked a few times before she answered him, "Not really," she said. "Had a bloody nightmare that Angeline got the best of me, but we both know that's not true," she paused. "Why are you being so nice?"

Draco had expected that question, so of course he had the answer.

"I've realized how rude I've been to you," he said. "I remembered how we used to have fun in this dump of a school."

"Yeah, but then last year..."

"Is over," Draco said. "Wasn't exactly fair what I did to you."

"You're right, it wasn't," she said. Draco had to fight the urge to roll his eyes. After all, he was trying to be persuasive here. "I thought you hated me," she said.

"Well, I don't," Draco replied. "I let the things around me get the best of me."

Pansy opened her mouth to speak, but something or rather someone caught her eye. Draco followed Pansy's gaze it landed on Angeline being something he hadn't seen in awhile..._alone._

They both watched as she sat on the opposite side of the table, a little ways down. Angeline looked up and Draco noticed the dark rings under her eyes. She obviously hadn't slept well, but then again he had told her she wouldn't.

"I hate her," Pansy snapped looking back at Draco. "I can't believe she's in this house!" Draco reached forward and touched Pansy on the side of her face. He recalled she used to like that, and from the way she leaned her cheek into the palm of his hand she still did. In fact, she was looking at him like she used to.

"She's not worth it," Draco said.

"She deserves punishment," Pansy said.

"But if you continue to fret over, Jensen, you'll never be satisfied. Let her be her own downfall," he said. "As long as you aim for her she'll continue to get away with it because she _knows_ you're the one always after her. She can get to you anyway she wants."

Pansy took his hand in her own, "I can't just do that. Remember you never let Potter get away with things."

"Yeah, well it cost me more trouble than it was worth really..." Draco said. Which was the truth, Harry Potter was definitely more trouble than he was worth...

Pansy glanced over her shoulder at Angeline again. Despite the Great Hall having had filled she still sat alone, picking at what little she had placed on her plate.

"I just can't stand her," Pansy said.

"Can't let her run your life," Draco said with a sigh. He had taken his hand away from her and turned to the food before him. "But I mean, if you're going to let a blood traitor like her bother you and run how you function then fine. I won't stop you. Just remember obsession never looked good on anyone."

Draco had started to spoon eggs onto his plate when he heard Pansy groan in irritation.

"I guess you're right," she said. "But what am I supposed to do? Just let her sneak out to Merlin knows where? Not turn her in? That's not right either."

"Wouldn't it be more sweet if the Carrows caught her?" Draco asked. "They after all hate her too, she'll slip up and they'll catch her. Let her feel safe and she'll eventually mess up. With that, you'll have your satisfaction. And then she has no one but herself to be angry with, you'll be safe."

Pansy tapped her fingers against the table, "I guess when you put it that way..." she trailed off and turned to her plate. "I just hope I'm there to see that look on her face when she's caught!"

"Yeah, it'll be great," he muttered as he looked down the table again. Angeline was just getting up from the table and heading out, he wasn't sure why until she had walked by her cousin and Blaise Zabini.

When Gisele continued past her, Blaise had stopped and grabbed Angeline's arm stopping her. He whispered something to her and Angeline shook her head. Letting her go, Blaise had sighed and Angeline continued on her way. Blaise watched her go before joining Gisele at the other end of the table.

"What the hell happened between the three of them?" Pansy asked having been watching the interaction as well.

"Who knows," Draco said with a shrug. "And honestly do we care?"

* * *

><p>It had been five days, Draco thought, since that night he had front row seats to Angeline cool little world tumbling down. And in five days, he watched as she was vacant and her cousin ignored her. It got quite awkward in the classes where they sat next to one another, which was all of them except those select few they took separately.<p>

Draco could practically see the tension between the two of them.

Then there was Draco and his reform of being relatively nicer to Pansy...and if he wasn't mistaken, he could have sworn Angeline had become rather hostile toward him and his new be-nice-to-Parkinson ordeal. Though, perhaps it was just because her cousin wasn't speaking to her...

"You know," Blaise started at the beginning of one of their potions classes. "I'd like for someone to explain exactly what the hell happen the other night between you two and Gisele because I'm quite irritated at this _weird_ tension that's in the air...and for the love of god why are _you_ being nice to Parkinson?"

"This is a first," Angeline commented dryly. "Something Blaise Zabini _doesn't_ know."

"It's a breath of fresh air," Draco added. "Let's keep it this way."

Blaise threw a few grape leaves into their group cauldron. Angeline had been in charge of reading instructions and stirring this time around, and she looked rather frustrated at her _friend's_ decision to just throw in the ingredient without her say so.

"Considering that Gisele is only talking to you, why hasn't she told you anything?" Angeline asked as she snatched the rest of the grape leaves from him.

"She said, and I quote _'go talk to your best mate and her boyfriend. I'm sure what lie they spin will be far more entertaining than any truth I can tell you.'_ Unquote." Draco would have found Blaise's imitation of Gisele Jensen funny if it weren't for the fact that Angeline had stabbed a knife into the table.

"She found out, _okay_," she said. "Everything. I told her everything after she had walked in on Draco and I...right when I was thanking him. I was holding his hand and I had placed a kiss on his cheek. That was all. I found the need to tell her _everything_ I had done. All the lies. All the terrible things. All of it, because she needed to know and I was tired of lying to her. Oh and you don't know this but I once put a sleeping potion in her pastry, but that's only the tip." She finished, red in the face and she wasn't looking at either of them.

"A lot happen that night, Zabini," Draco said slowly as he looked away from her.

Looking at Blaise Zabini, Draco didn't see even the smallest hint of teasing or smugness. After all Blaise had said toward them and their so called _affair,_ Draco was waiting for some type of smug, _I told you so_, to follow. However, the best way to sum up the look on Blaise's face would be concern. It wasn't a lot, but it was enough for Draco to have noticed.

Blaise who had been looking at Angeline finally looked away and to Draco.

"What was she thanking you for?" he asked. It was a question laced with genuine concern. Draco looked at Angeline and she still wasn't looking at him or Blaise. In fact, she looked rather content on pretending either they didn't exist or that she herself didn't.

"That," Draco said calmly. "Is one thing that ought to stay secret." Once again, Blaise lacked any hint of teasing or smugness, but it was knowing. Well in the sense that Blaise was coming to some certain reason he had been nice to Pansy Parkinson.

The conversation ended there and Blaise had turned back to preparing what ingredients he had left. Angeline was still very red in the face still as she wordlessly took ingredients when needed from the two boys when she held her hand out.

* * *

><p>It was hours later after potions when Angeline found herself alone once more in the library, staring at her open textbook not really seeing it. For days she had given her cousin the space she could. Gisele would talk to her when ready, but Angeline didn't know how much longer she could take the silent treatment.<p>

She knew without a doubt she would be taken this a lot easier had she also been angry at Gisele, but there was nothing for Angeline to be angry about. All of it was on Angeline and her questionable actions over the last few months.

The solitude was bothering her so much though. Never had Angeline been bothered by being alone, until it was the only choice she had. Blaise was no doubt her friend, but Angeline found outside of class it was rare that he wasn't with Gisele. It made Angeline a bit jealous that her only friend for so long was always flanked by the very person that hated her guts at that very moment. Though Blaise did try to talk to her in those rare non-class moments. She guess that counted for something. Then again after what she pulled today in Potions she thought maybe she ruined even that. Pity considering she remembered a bit too late that it was his birthday.

Then there was Draco...he was completely out of the question. Angeline went to bed at night and stayed in bed. Then it wasn't exactly like Draco was trying to contact her at all, the pendant laid cold against her chest night after night, day after day. Not that she could blame him...she probably wouldn't have answered anyway. Still...she missed the company, and it sort of...kind of...it most definitely annoyed her that he spent almost every waking hour speaking and being nice to Pansy Parkinson...but she supposed that was his plan in helping her out, because in those five days Pansy completely ignored her. No glare. No smug comment. Angeline Jensen did not exist.

_Nonexistence, _Angeline mused as she absently flipped the page of her textbook. _The problems I face could have been nonexistent had I just been honest to begin with. Now I sit back and watch as I become nonexistent to everyone around me. Though being nonexistent to Parkinson is a blessing...at what cost though..._

The longer Angeline sat there, the darker she could feel her thoughts get. At one point she had forgotten how the longer one was alone the more time they had to their own thoughts. Their own inner demons come out to play. And Merlin did Angeline have some demons.

"Angeline," Angeline looked up to see Luna Lovegood standing before her. Luna was also a peculiar person, Angeline thought. With her butterbeer cork necklace and her Dirigible plum earrings to her seemingly distracted dream like grey eye and not to mention her strange creatures. Luna Lovegood though strange—even in wizard standards—was by far the kindest person Angeline had ever met.

"Hello Luna," Angeline said. "Did you need something? You can sit if you'd like." The younger girl took the invitation and sat across the table from her.

"I just wanted to see if you were alright," Luna said. "I was just over there and you looked rather upset." Angeline looked into the girls big grey eyes.

"No," Angeline smiled. "I'm quite fine, Luna. Thanks for checking."

Luna continued to look at her with those big almost unblinking eyes of hers. Angeline had the feeling that those eyes were seeing right through her.

"You are upset but you don't want to talk about it," Luna said smiling. "I understand. If my cousin was mad at me I probably wouldn't want to talk about it either."

Angeline didn't say anything to the blond sitting across from her right away. Seems as that Luna did see more than people thought.

"It's just that I caused a big problem that I'm not sure how to get myself out of," Angeline found herself saying. "I—I screwed up big time time Luna and I don't know if Gisele will forgive me. Ever."

Luna seemed to think it over before she replied.

"Well, I think you two love each other very much and whatever happen, you had your reasons for and Gisele will forgive you. She just needs time to think about it," Luna said. "It'll be all right," she added.

Angeline found herself nodding. Even though she had said those same words to herself numerous of times in the last five days, but hearing it from someone else sort of made feel like it was actually bound to happen. It made her feel almost better.

"I promised I'd meet with Ginny and Neville, will we see you Thursday?"

Angeline assumed this was probably one of the things, Gisele should have told her after the meeting five days prior.

"Hopefully," Angeline answered.

"Great," Luna said hopping up. "We've really missed you there!" Angeline realized then that though she had been alone for quite sometime she wasn't actually ever really alone. She had after still made a few friends within the DA itself. Just because she didn't talk to them—Carrows would be suspicious after all—didn't mean that she was all that alone. Luna Lovegood walking up to her in the library was proof in itself. Angeline Jensen existed to a lot of people. Even the ones that seemingly ignored her...at least to the ones that matter. Why was she so stupid sometimes?

"Luna," Angeline said suddenly, the girl stopped in her movements. "Thanks."

Luna smiled, nodded and before Angeline knew it she was skipping off, disappearing somewhere between the stacks of books a little ways up.

_Don't dwell on it, Jensen,_ she thought to herself. _Lift your bloody head up and move forward. It'll be okay._

For the first time in days, she actually believed it.

* * *

><p>Draco had sent Pansy ahead of him after their Charms course claiming he needed to talk to Flitwick about the 'unfair' mark he received on a paper. In truth, Draco just wanted what little space he could get from the girl. The things he stupidly did for Angeline Jensen. Speaking of which, something must have happened after her little half-psychotic rant at Blaise the day before.<p>

This new day, Draco watched her majority of the lesson as though she had sat with her cousin she had sat in the seat that was typically her cousin's. There she was sitting directly next to Ernie Macmillan, she seemed to have a friendly conversation with him. Draco even watched as she smiled a bit. Draco wondered what had happened that made her stop looking as though she had just been told she had a few months to live.

All the same, he was actually a little bit relieved that she wasn't a shell of herself. He knew Angeline Jensen and he knew what she was and she was a lot stronger than some of the people he knew. If his ego had let him, he'd say she was strong than him. _Yeah, right._

He would have tried to talk to her, but she had bolted the moment the class had been released.

Gathering his things he wasn't exactly expecting the shadow that had suddenly cast over him. Looking up he met the brown eyes of Gisele Jensen.

"Not the Jensen I wanted to see," Draco said as he continued to stuff his things into his bag. "What do I owe the pleasure?" he asked as he lifted the bag and started out of his row.

"We need to talk," Gisele said as she followed after him out of the classroom.

"Do we?" Draco asked.

"Yes, we do," she said.

"I believe the person you _should_ be speaking to is your cousin," he said.

"I need to understand before I talk to her, Malfoy," she replied. Draco didn't stop his stride until she grabbed his arm and turned him around. "Please," it was said through gritted teeth and Draco almost laughed in her face and continued on his way. However, Draco knew a Jensen trait was persistence and the look in Gisele's eyes reminded him very much of Angeline at her most persistent.

_Women._

Sighing Draco, nodded toward an empty classroom, "Well go on," he said. Though she looked a little annoyed at his way of acceptance, she still pushed open the door to the classroom and walked in. The thought crossed his mind to just turn around and head the other way, but this Jensen had a temper. The type that of temper that reacted first and asked questions later.

Entering the room and closing the door, Draco leaned against it after a quick silencing spell and stared at her waiting for her to speak.

She didn't speak for a good five minutes, instead she paced pausing to look at him, frowning and then pacing once more. It would be an understatement to say his patience was wearing thin.

"Why does she trust you so much?" Gisele asked just as he was to voice his annoyance.

"That's something you'd have to ask her," Draco answered.

"Yeah. Well," Gisele said crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm asking you."

Draco imitated her stance and crossed his arms, still leaning against the door. "I couldn't tell you why she trusts me," he said.

"You've never asked?"

"Of course I have," Draco snapped. "I really cannot tell you why she trust me. I've given her plenty of reasons not to, but it doesn't matter. She does what she wants. Misguided she might be sometimes in her judgement, but how many of us can say we haven't been just as misguided or worse off."

Gisele regarded him before she looked away and started to pace again.

"When we were kids she was so...different," Gisele started. "Sometimes, even before what I found out last week, I would look at her and I'm wouldn't be sure who I'm looking at."

"See that's your problem," Draco said. "You're still looking at the Angeline from ten years ago. A lot changed in those ten years and those changes started when you and your side of the family disappeared."

"Are you saying her behavior is my fault?" Gisele asked glaring at him. "I had no choice to leave! My father tried to bring her with us!"

"I'm not blaming it on any of you," he said. "I'm saying that was the end of that Angeline and the start of the one you see now. She's been through a lot that she doesn't talk about and would rather keep it that way. She used to be daring, quick and mischievous, then suddenly she was quiet and calculating. People around her became puzzles. She knew far more about them because she paid attention. She was good at it. Yet, there were moments, when she was all of that, the old and the new. I can't tell you enough times she put me in my place with a quick little fired back insult. The number of times I saw that mischievous glint in her eye or just her quietly watching people, a look of knowing on her face.

"We used to have this joke, we being Parkinson and the rest, that Angeline Jensen didn't belong with the rest of us Slytherins. We said she lacked ambition, resourcefulness, cunning, determination, self-perseverance...But the truth of it was that Angeline had all of that, we were all just disillusioned by our own egos to realize it. In the last few months, I have seen Angeline lose that. She's been trying to be solely that girl you knew when we were children and it's tearing her apart."

Gisele ran a hand down her face, "When you speak of her, it's like you know her. Like you _really_ know her. Blaise sounds the same way, but you...you sound like you're..." She paused and seemed to rethink what she was going to say.

"I sound like I'm what?" Draco frowned.

Gisele shook her head, "When you say it's tearing her apart what do you mean?"

Draco nearly hit his head against the door. Not because he couldn't answer the question, but because this girl was _just_ like Angeline. Dropping sentences and asking different questions. Then again, he figured he didn't want to know how she was going to finish that sentence.

"She damn well had a panic attack that night over what she'd done," Draco said. "It all got too much for her." Gisele's eyes got big.

"Why didn't she tell me? I honestly know it's not because she doesn't trust me...but what didn't she tell me she was panicking? That she needed help?"

"Because you were acting like a raging bitch," he said before he raised his hands in mock surrender at the look on her face. "It happened the night you walked in on us."

Gisele's mouth formed a small 'o' as it dawned on her. She didn't say anything for a long time, Draco took the time to reflect on other aspects of his life. Such as in a few more weeks he'd have to go to the Manor...and he definitely didn't want to go there. Even if he wanted to see how his mother was doing for himself. Letters had been vague and unhelpful.

His thoughts were interrupted when she finally spoke again.

"Am I wrong for being angry at her?" She asked.

"Why do you care what I think?" Draco asked instead.

"I don't care, Malfoy," Gisele snapped. "Just answer the question."

"No," he finally answered. "You're not wrong for being angry with her. She agrees."

"You've talked to her then?"

"Not like you think," Draco said. "She's been giving me a cold shoulder as much as you've been giving her one."

Silence fell upon them once more. Draco was hoping this was the end of the conversation, he was sure that Pansy was probably already on the search for him.

"But I still need to know why," Gisele said.

"Why what?"

"Why she lied to me, why she did what she did without telling me," she said. "Was she really terrified to be herself?"

Draco stared at her, was she really that oblivious to why Angeline did what she did? It was for the same reason that he had the Dark Mark...but Gisele didn't know that story...and he wasn't going to tell it to her.

"Sometimes people do things for the people they love...even if they're wrong..." he said. He wasn't sure if he was saying it for her sake or his own. Shaking his head, Draco sighed. "Listen, there's one thing you and I both know about Angeline, something that has never changed and that is that—"

"She's never done anything without reason," Gisele finished absently and Draco saw a faint smile. "She'll claim she doesn't know why, but in the end she had her reasons." Gisele must have snapped out of whatever thing she was seeing that Draco couldn't because she frowned when she looked at him. "Ew," she said. "Did we just have a moment?"

"Merlin, I hope not," Draco scoffed.

"Good," Gisele said. "Because I don't like _or_ trust you, Malfoy. Nothing said here changed that."

"Why on earth would I expect that to change?" he asked. "And for the record, I don't like you either."

"So you trust me?"

"I trust that you have grown tired of being angry at Angeline and you _will_ talk to her before the end of the week," he said.

Gisele smiled, "that last bit sounded almost like a threat, Malfoy," she said. She shifted her weight before shooing him away from the door. "But I've got one better. If you break her heart, there's no telling what I'll do to you."

"Easy, considering we're not in a relationship," Draco said. Gisele fixed him with a look, hand on the doorknob.

"From what I could tell you've done it once before and you two weren't in a relationship then either," she said. "Angeline might trust you but I don't, if she gets hurt and you're at fault, I _promise_ I'll be the last face you see."

"She can handle herself," Draco said.

"Yeah, well," Gisele said with a small laugh. "You've still been warned." She didn't say anything else, but she slipped through the small opening she made, closing it tight behind her.

Draco glared at the door.

_Damn Jensens._

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter done. I have resolved some stuff...kind of...well Gisele and Draco talked which was a first, right? haha Next chapter will further resolve things, as in an understanding will be made. As well as some other stuff will happen that I can't spill quite yet. But let's just say it's the start of where we get even closer to the happenings of <em>Deathly Hallows<em>.  
><strong>

**So you tell me, what do you think is going to happen in the forthcoming chapters?**

**Hope you're all well!**

**Love always,  
>TR<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi lovely friends! Chapter 18 is here! :)**

**A warm thanks to: _BleedinLuva1123, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, Selena127, sarahmichellegellarfan1, XxXAkumaNoTenshiXxX , Flamesofamonster, FadedSunset_ and _GracefulHeart_ for reviewing! It's because of your continued support that keeps me writing! :)  
><strong>

**Also thanks to those that added this story to their favs/alerts! And to the ones that have read by don't review, you all still mean a lot to me! **

****Just like to mark that this story is officially the longest story that I have ever written with approximately 90k+ words and 18 chapters and counting! It honestly wouldn't be possible without every single one of you. So _this chapter is dedicated to you!_****

**Disclaimer:** I'm just visiting this world. Angeline & Gisele Jensen are mine.

* * *

><p>Stretching after lacing up her trainers, Angeline thought she was nearly ready to go to her first DA meeting in weeks. Yes, there was a chance that her cousin would have been there but Angeline didn't care too much. Or so she had told herself. Plus with Pansy Parkinson leaving her alone, Angeline thought she'd take advantage of it. Though she figured she had Draco to thank for that, but did he really have to be nice and spend all that time with Parkinson? It shouldn't have, but it annoyed Angeline greatly.<p>

Shaking her head of the thoughts and grabbing her brush from the bedside table she began to tie her hair up into a ponytail when the door to the room opened. Turning slightly to see which of her roommates had entered.

Gisele had been the one to enter and both girls paused and stared at one another. It was the first time they had been truly alone in sometime together. Angeline turned away slightly and continued to tie up her hair.

She heard her cousin close the door and move further into the room. Gisele had come right into her line of sight and sat upon Angeline's trunk.

Angeline looked at her curiously, she herself felt she had done all the apologizing that Gisele wanted to hear. Didn't she say she could 'shove it up her arse'?

"You should wear your hair up more often," Gisele finally spoke. Angeline blinked and tugged at the end of her freshly made ponytail. It wasn't exactly what she was expecting to come out of her cousin's mouth first, but she supposed a start was a start. "It's just that, it looks really nice up...not that it doesn't look nice down...I just...Well..."

"Words were never your strong suit, Gisele," Angeline said as her cousin started to become flustered. "But thank you, I understood what you meant." She offered her a small smile before she located her wand and stuck it up her sleeve. Angeline played with the edge of said sleeve deliberately as she wondered whether this conversation was actually going to go somewhere.

She wasn't sure how much time past between them before Gisele let out a very loud sigh as she stood up from the trunk and sat on the bed.

"Angeline," she started. "I wanted to talk to you...specifically about the other night." Angeline sat down and could only stare at her. It had been a little more than a week since the incident, and Angeline wasn't expecting her cousin to want to talk about it so soon. She was honestly expecting the silent treatment for _at least_ another week. "I talked to Malfoy the other day."

"You did what?" Angeline asked incredulously.

"Why the tone of surprise?" Gisele asked. "I am capable of civil conversation."

"I mean you've both been walking around with all your limbs so I would never have guessed it," Angeline said. "Anyway, you were saying...you talked to, Draco. Why? What about?"

Gisele ran a hand down her face, "I talked to him because I wanted to understand why you did the things you did. And why you trust him and why it seemed like you didn't trust me."

"Gisele," Angeline said. "I do trust you...I just..."

"It's okay," Gisele cut her off. "Malfoy reminded me that you have always done things with reason. I'm still a bit angry at you for keeping so much away from me."

Angeline frowned, "What else did he tell you?"

"Your breakdown," she answered. "Before I walked in, you were having one he said. Mostly because everything you've had been hiding with the added thing that occurred with Parkinson just made you snap..." Gisele clicked her fingers for emphasize.

"That's a nice way to put it," Angeline mumbled. "I did it to myself," she added. "Had I not been keeping secrets and just been upfront with you this entire time, the other night wouldn't have happened. I have no idea how I'm going to make it up to you for all the wrong I've done—"

"Angeline," Gisele laughed. "I've forgiven you. Yeah, I'm a bit miffed, but I'm sure you would be too. I'll eventually get over it. As for you making it up to me...I want you to stop keeping secrets from me. If something is bothering you then I want you to tell me what it is because we're cousins, practically sisters. We're in this together and I love you and I know you love me. We're blood and if we can't get past this I don't know what else we can get through."

Angeline took a moment to take her cousin's words in. It would be safe to say she was at a loss for words. When she had woke up that morning she never thought this was how her day would come to a close.

"I promise I won't keep important secrets from you," Angeline found herself saying and after saying it she saw she had inadvertently added a loophole for herself. "Wait maybe I should rephrase that..."

"Forget it," Gisele smiled. "That's good enough. After all, there are secrets that I have that you don't know."

"Such as?" Angeline asked raising an eyebrow.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Gisele laughed. Angeline found herself laughing as well.

"Yes I would," she said. "But okay...we're good?"

Angeline's answer came in the form of a hug, one that she returned immediately.

"We're better than good," Gisele said when she pulled away. "But first we need to talk about Malfoy," she said. "Do you fancy him?"

"No," Angeline said. "He's my friend."

"That you've kissed," Gisele said. "Multiple times...and I'm guessing there will be more considering you did say you kissed him because you _wanted to_." Angeline could feel her cheeks warming. "So, is he a good kisser?"

"Gisele," Angeline screeched, her eyes going wide. "You don't even like him!"

"So what?" Gisele asked. "I'm curious...so how is he?"

Angeline was sure her entire face was glowing red. "Exceptional," she finally answered.

Gisele stared at her for a few moments, "What are you comparing it to? From what I've learned about you here, you've been a social hermit!"

Angeline's eyes narrowed, "I've snogged a boy before I even snogged, Draco," she said.

"How many have you snogged?" Gisele asked leaning forward in curiosity. "_Was it Blaise?_" she asked when Angeline didn't respond right away, having starting to think of her past _relationships_. "I knew you two had something! He denied it and you're about to reveal the truth."

"Blaise is telling the truth," Angeline said. "We've only ever been friends...maybe in our first year or something I fancied him a bit, but I got over that rather quickly...Now he's a pain in my arse and I'm sure he'd say likewise about me."

"So who was it?"

"My first boyfriend and once friend, Jake Flinton," she said finally. "He first kissed me at the Yule Ball after he asked me for a dance. See he couldn't strike up the nerve to ask me to it himself so I went with Blaise, but then he saw me at some point in the night by myself and asked me to dance. We took a walk and well yeah, he kissed me. Funny story is that we didn't actually get together until about nine months later, in which case I had kissed a second boy in France...among other things, his name was Clément Pelletier...But we don't talk about him, okay. He's a summer thing."

Gisele blinked, "Wait a minute," she said. "We won't talk about this French bloke but we will talk about this Flinton bloke! Why haven't you ever told me about him?"

"Because we—me and Jake—didn't end on a strong note. I haven't spoken to him since we broke up. Though we weren't hostile toward one another afterwards...He was actually the first Slytherin I talked to and he was my friend before you tack on the boy to the front of it...He was good to me..."

"Then why'd you break up?"

"Weren't we supposed to be talking about, Draco?" Angeline asked. She wasn't exactly in the mood to get into a long drawn out discussion on her failed first _real_ relationship. Especially when she wasn't exactly in one now. She and Draco were just...fascinated by one another...Yeah that was a good way to put it. _Fascinated_.

_Isn't that just an embellished way of saying fancy?_ The little voice in her head asked. Angeline told the voice to shut up and keep it's opinions to itself.

"Yeah, Malfoy," Gisele said. "I think you should be careful when it comes to him."

"How so?" Angeline asked sitting back a bit.

"Just...I know you're attracted to him or whatever and it's the same for him...so I just want you to be careful."

"Yeah, I've gotten the warnings from Blaise," Angeline said slowly.

"Hold on, Blaise knew about this?" Gisele asked. "And he didn't tell me!"

"Well it wasn't exactly his business to tell," Angeline replied tartly. "Don't be angry with him."

"I'm not...forget Blaise for a second," she said. "Promise me you'll be careful when it comes to Malfoy. Don't trust him too much."

Angeline stared at her cousin for a brief moment. She looked toward the door then back at Gisele.

"Do you think me fool enough to have blinded trust in him?" Angeline asked.

"That's not what I'm saying," Gisele said.

"I know; I'm asking."

"The last time you trusted him, he broke your heart."

Averting her eyes again, Angeline pulled at the end of her ponytail. Could she really described what had happened months ago to be equivalent to him breaking her heart? Angeline surely didn't think so. Yes, it had hurt to see him at possibly his worse. It had definitely hurt when she realized he had basically used her kindness to keep himself afloat...but had he broken her heart? If asked then she would have said no. Asked now, the answer was still no. Yes, he hurt her. But could she really constitute it as a broken heart? She hadn't recalled giving him her heart to break.

"Don't be dramatic," Angeline laughed. "I'll heed your warning," she continued. "But know that I trust him because I know him." Gisele opened her mouth to speak but Angeline held up a hand. "You're going to say, I think I know him...but that's the thing, cousin, there are things I've seen. Things that he doesn't let others see. There are a lot of things I'm still uncovering about him. But the most important thing I know about him is that despite what you and many others may think, Draco Malfoy is loyal. That loyalty may not be all mine, if even a little is mine, but I know where he mostly lays it and that's why I trust him."

"And where does he lay his loyalties, Angeline?" Gisele asked. "With the Death Eaters?"

"No," Angeline said. "It's much deeper than some mark on his arm. Actually," she said giving her cousin as look. "You and Draco are more alike in regards to loyalty than you'd think."

"I'm insulted," Gisele sniffed. Angeline laughed again.

"Keep it in mind, Gisele," Angeline said. The two cousins was quiet as they both entered their own thoughts.

"So let me get this straight," Gisele started slowly. "You're saying you trust him because you know where his loyalties lie and you're okay that they may not be with you?" Angeline nodded. "Why is that?"

"Because for a while I knew what it was like to feel like no one believed in me."

Gisele sat back a look of concentration on her face, with a mixture of something else that Angeline wasn't sure of. At first she though it was perhaps pity, but that didn't seem like the most accurate description of what she was seeing.

"Well," Gisele said jumping up. "We've got a meeting to get to and there's a lot I have to tell you on the way."

Angeline wasn't sure if she should have been concerned that her cousin had changed the subject completely or if she should have been grateful. The verdict never came as Gisele had grabbed her arm and started to pull her out of the dorm room and soon, out of the common room.

* * *

><p>There was a loud whistle courtsey of Neville Longbottom.<p>

"Luna's got a new issue of _the Quibbler_!" Ginny's voice echoed over the chatting crowd. Everyone had turned their attention to the redhead standing on the small platform with the blonde.

"Why _the Quibbler_?" Angeline whispered for Gisele's sake. Not that she had anything against the magazine with was that, what exactly did it have to do with _news._

"I didn't tell you," Gisele said. "Luna was telling us how her father had been reporting the real news," she whispered back quickly.

"_The real news_?" Angeline inquired.

"Yes _the_ _real news_," Gisele hissed. "Listen."

"Daddy's sent the newest issue," Luna's dreamlike voice washed over them. "A few of the articles this time further account the Death Eater attacks on Muggles. The Muggles are still under the impression that it is just usual disasters due to the freak weather. All activity can be traced back to the Death Eaters. Along with this, Daddy has added a list the missing and victims of Death Eater activity, both of muggle and of magic kind."

There was pause as Luna turned a page in magazine in her hands. Finding the page she was looking for she turned her big gray eyes to the crowd.

"Also, Daddy has given a very brief column on the alleged existence of an underground radio show, urging everyone to share its means of access with as many Potter supporters as you can."

"I can attest that the radio show is real," Ginny said. "It's called _Potterwatch_, but they haven't reported anything in some time, but I assure you they'll be back on the air once it's safe to do so. To listen to the broadcast you have to point your wand at the wireless and speak the password...if you can figure it out that is."

Angeline listened with half an ear as Ginny explained how she knew about _Potterwatch_ and how to get in. The other half of her attention had turned to look at Luna who still held _the Quibbler_ in her pale hands. The reason that she had become so interested in the magazine was that Luna had said that there was a list of still missing and victims of the war.

She knew that Gisele wanted to see that list, because to see that list could either rock her world or give her a great sigh of relief. Angeline glanced at her cousin and came to the conclusion that her cousin wasn't going to make the move to look at the list, because after all not knowing was sometimes better than knowing.

"I'll be back," Angeline said before pushing her way through the group. She had made it to Luna at the same time that Seamus Finnigan had, both of them sputtering out, "Luna can I see the list?"

The Gryffindor and Slytherin locked gazes.

"We can look together," Seamus supplied after a moment. "Others probably want a look too. It'll be quicker this way." Angeline nodded slowly as she took the magazine from Luna with a small spoken thanks.

Angeline hadn't actually ever said much to Seamus, they were for the most part on two different sides of the spectrum. Their houses helped with that, but while Angeline kept most of feelings in herself. Seamus had never been one to hide from them or afraid to let others know how he felt. Even as they had both came to these meetings, she had yet to have an actual conversation with the ball of fire.

Coming to stand next to him as they both looked at the list of the casualties of the war, Angeline read the list looking for two specific names, but noticing ones that she knew in passing.

"Find who you're looking for?" Seamus asked. Angeline shook her head.

"No," she said. "But that's a good thing, right?" she asked. Seamus nodded. "Find who you're looking for?"

"No," Seamus said. Turning the page, Angeline read down the list seeing that her aunt and uncle were not on that list either. The news meant that her cousin might sleep easy tonight.

Her eyes slipped over the list again and she saw the name, _Dean Thomas_ written towards the end. Everyone knew that Seamus and Dean were best mates, nearly brothers. The soft sigh that left Seamus' lips was enough to let Angeline know that that was the person Seamus had been looking for.

"It's better to be missing than on the other list," she said grabbing his attention.

"Yeah I know," he said. "Much better had he been here, y'know? He doesn't believe he's a muggle-born but he's got no proof, see? From what I've heard about them catching runaways, I wonder if he'd be alright."

"He's gone this long hasn't he?" Angeline asked then she smiled. "Smart bloke isn't he? Resourceful and such, right? Pretty damn sure he can outwit a few dumb Death Eaters."

Seamus returned the smile, "I'll never doubt he could," he said. "Ought to pass this on," he added nodding at the magazine.

"Right," Angeline said handing it to him as he turned and passed it to Sue Li. Angeline didn't linger long as she made her way back toward Gisele, knowing she was probably dying waiting for some sort of information about her parents. The girl looked almost pale as Angeline got closer to her.

"You and Seamus have a good chat?" Gisele asked casually. "Didn't know you were friends."

"We aren't...his best friend is on the still missing list, better that than the other," Angeline said. Gisele nodded then gulped a bit.

"So what's the verdict?" Gisele asked quietly. Angeline smiled as she placed her hand on her cousin's shoulder.

"Like I've said before, your parents are fine," Angeline answered. "They're on neither list."

Gisele let out a rather long sigh and a slumped a bit in place, "that's the best news I've gotten in some time," she said. "Would like to physically see them or to have my hands on something from them," she added.

"Think of it this way," Angeline started. "In a few weeks, you'll have that."

* * *

><p>Both girls walked in at the same time and Draco looked up from what was in front of him to look at them curiously before Gisele patted Angeline on the shoulder and headed toward the dormitories. Though not before she gestured to Draco that she was watching him. He rolled his eyes and watched Angeline as she made her way toward him.<p>

"I take it you two finally made up," he said when she fell back onto the couch next to him. Angeline nodded. She was sitting much closer than she typically did he noted. "It's about time," he said looking back at his letters. "I was growing quite tired of you taking your frustration out on me."

"Taking my frustrations out on you?" she asked. "Ignoring you is hardly taking my frustrations out on you."

"Let's agree to disagree," Draco suggested.

"Sounds like you missed me," she retorted. "Though I can't see how when you've got Parkinson again. And do my eyes deceive me, that Crabbe and Goyle are in your presence more?"

Draco lifted his head and looked at her.

"Are you _trying_ to get into an argument, Angeline?" he asked.

"No," she said.

"Then what exactly are you trying to do?"

"Make conversation."

"Pick a different topic of conversation," Draco said. Angeline blew a strand of hair from her face as her eyes drifted to what he had held in his hands. However, instead of commenting on it, she looked away from him completely. Draco watched her for a bit, he was aware that she knew he was openly staring, but he didn't care.

"It's from my mother," he said finally tearing his gaze away.

"I didn't ask," she replied.

"You didn't have to," he retorted. There was a small lapse in the conversation.

"Is everything..." she trailed off.

"Alright?" Draco supplied. "Depends on how you define, 'alright'. If you define it as alive and breathing, then yes everything is alright. If you define it as happy and content, then no it is not. But then again, who knows considering letters are vague and mostly unhelpful."

"I wouldn't say they're unhelpful," Angeline mumbled. "Gisele would die for just one vague letter from home because it would mean her parents are still alive."

Draco looked up and met her gaze, he knew she wasn't saying it to make him feel bad. She was saying it to give him some perspective. That his letters would be treasured as gold by others.

"Yeah whatever," he said pocketing the letters into his robes. "What would you do had you received a letter from home?"

"From my mother and father you mean?" she asked. Draco nodded, he had forgotten she had never quite seen Jensen Manor as home. It was just...that place she lived during the summer holidays. "Considering our relationship and where we stand now, I'd probably destroy it first chance I get. Wouldn't even open it."

"It's not from your father it's from your mother," he elaborated. Angeline frowned.

"Why the interest?" she asked.

"Just curious," he replied. Though it had more to do with that he still hadn't fully let go of the conversation he had had with Celeste Jensen during the summer. In fact, after he had spoken to Gisele he had been thinking more of the conversation simply because of that look on Gisele's face had reminded him of Angeline's mother.

Knowing something he didn't.

_"How long will you continue to lie to yourself?"_ ... _"It's never too late to try to make things right."_

For the longest time he thought she was speaking entirely to him, but the more he repeated them the more he thought perhaps, she was speaking of herself as much as she was speaking of him.

"I don't know when it comes to her," Angeline's voice broke through his thoughts. "I mean she's..." she trailed off again, her mind going elsewhere. "Why the sudden curiosity?"

"No reason," he said stretching. He swung his legs up onto the couch and they landed nicely on her lap. He smirked when she looked at him, annoyance in those green eyes of hers. He wanted a new topic of conversation. Something light. Something...that he didn't make him pick his word carefully. "Jensen, we used to have fun. Sneaking out. Running around the castle. Flying on the pitch. Now we just _talk_. Maybe snog, but first we get really angry at one another because of said talking before we get to that stage."

"That time in the classroom wasn't because we were angry with one another," Angeline said pushing his legs off her lap. "The second time in that same classroom, the same night when..."

"Yeah, I remember," Draco said as he sat up. Of course, he couldn't just have a normal conversation with her without something like this coming up. Then again, he was the one that brought it up. Unintentionally_ of course_.

"You could have just left, but you kissed me. Why?"

Draco sighed, "because I needed you to stop asking questions. Something you're incredibly good at by the way."

Angeline made some sort of noncommittal sound as she looked away from him. "Then that time after Transfiguration when you kissed me was to shut me up," she mumbled. Draco studied her before he leaned close toward her. She turned her head slightly to look at him. The sudden closeness didn't seem to phase her any as all she did was raise an eyebrow.

"Why do you sound so disappointed, Angeline?" he smirked.

"I'm not, Draco," she replied.

"Did you think I kissed you those times because _I wanted_ to?"

"I _know_ that of _all the times_ you've kissed me. A few of those times it was because _you_ wanted to," she countered. Her eyes flickered down toward his lips and his eyes lowered to hers. Her lips pulled back into a smirk. Draco lifted his eyes to meet hers and there was a spark of mischief in them. "Give me a bit of honesty," she said scooting away from him. She stood up, stretching a bit.

"Goodnight," she waved before turning away.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Draco questioned. Angeline waved a dismissive hand at him as she continued on her way. Draco glared at the spot she had been before crossing his arms and falling back into the couch.

Did she just turn the tables on him?

"Bloody tease," he muttered.

* * *

><p>The time had flown over the weeks, it was now dinner time on the tenth of December and within the next week they'd all be preparing to make the trip to their homes for the winter holidays. Though a time that was usually filled with cheer and joy had become a time of melancholy.<p>

The Great Hall was void of it's usual holiday decoration, not even the enchanted ceiling had graced them with the illusions of snow, like it usually did during this time of year. It was just dark clouds that hung over them, threatening thunder and rain. One at to admit, the ceiling definitely fit the mood everyone was in. Apart from the Carrows who seemed to bask in their despair.

"All I'm saying is that we don't know what the world outside these walls is like," Gisele commented. "We've been here for three months now, and we haven't any clue what we're going to be walking into out there."

Angeline was staring up at the dark clouds wondering if enough of them pretended to be happy would the enchanted ceiling accommodate for them and bring them some of the usual holiday joy.

"For all we know we could walk straight into the middle of a battle and...you're not listening..." Angeline turned her gaze to her cousin.

"I was listening," Angeline said. "You were saying how we don't know what the world is like out there, and we don't know what we're going to walking into. Could be a battle for all we know...Am I close?"

"Smart arse," Gisele muttered. "You seem so disconnected. What's up?"

"Was just thinking was all," Angeline answered. "You say we haven't any idea of what's going on out there, but that's not true. _The_ _Daily Prophet_ may not be reporting real news any longer, but we still have _the Quibbler_. Granted it doesn't publish daily and it's not like we have a subscription, but the information we get from Luna when we can is very helpful."

"Yeah, I know," Gisele sighed. "But what of my mum and dad? What of my home?"

"They're fine," Angeline replied.

"Are you just saying that or do you really believe it?" Gisele asked.

"I really believe it," Angeline answered honestly. If there was ever anything that Angeline was sure about it was that her aunt and uncle were fine. She wasn't saying that something couldn't have happened while the two girls were at Hogwarts, but she just knew that Xander and Vivianne were a very capable wizard and witch. Never mind that knotted feeling in her gut. "Your dad didn't get his job at the Law Department at the Ministry for good looks. He got it because of his talent with a wand. And your mum didn't work for the Magical Law Enforcement because they needed to fill a quota."

"Alright, alright. I get it," Gisele said throwing her hands up in surrender. "I'm just nervous."

"Nervous about what," both girls looked up at Blaise as he sat down across from them.

"Getting out of here," Gisele answered.

"Ah," he lamented. "I suggest you buck up then."

"Easier said than done," Gisele muttered. Angeline sighed and turned her attention away from her cousin and her friend. She had tried her hand at making her cousin feel better about her parents and finally getting away from Hogwarts for a bit, but all the same it didn't work. Angeline hoped that Blaise would have better luck. However, with one look in the boy's direction she could see that he would have as much luck as she had.

Angeline let her eyes wander to the other side of the table where she found Draco glancing in her direction. The conversation that happened around him falling on deaf ears. She hadn't exactly talked to him since after the night she had come back from the DA meeting. Not because she didn't want to, it was just that she had become busy. Keeping Gisele from making scenes in Muggle Studies and Dark Arts, making sure they didn't disappear too often, in general just staying out of trouble. That included late night talks in front of the fire with one Draco Malfoy was out of the question for the time being.

"What?" he mouthed. Angeline smiled and shook her head. Draco in turn rolled his eyes before mouthing at her to, "stop staring."

"You first," she returned.

"Are you openly flirting with him?" Angeline caught sight of Draco smirking at her situation before looking away from her and adding something to the conversation, she had assumed he hadn't be listening to. Turning slowly to look at her cousin, she didn't miss the smug look on Blaise's face. "I'm over here having one of my Gisele-moments and you're making googly eyes at Malfoy," she hissed.

"I wasn't flirting nor was I making googly eyes, as you put it," Angeline retorted. "I was..."

"Yes, Angeline...what were you doing?" Blaise asked. Angeline could feel her cheeks warming up, but it didn't stop her glaring at him.

"I know we made up and I'm a little tolerant with you talking to him, but you simply _cannot_ flirt like that in public," Gisele chastised. "What if someone else had seen? You'd have a whole lot of explaining and covering up to do and I'm not sure _either_ of you are capable of that much damage control."

"Merlin," Angeline growled. "Am I not allowed to look at him now without someone thinking we're sleeping together?" she asked and then sighed. "But fine, I got it."

"Just be careful," Gisele warned.

"I got it," Angeline repeated. She could still feel the burning at her cheeks as picked up her fork and stabbed a potato. She peeked once in Draco direction to find him seemingly paying attention to the conversation before him. Stuffing the potato in her mouth she focused on what was being said before her. Content to find that it was no longer about her but once again about the week to come.

"I suggest we pack light," she found herself saying after some time.

"Why?" Gisele asked.

Angeline shrugged. Despite how she felt about her aunt and uncle's ability, she still had the sinking feeling in her gut that the moment they stepped foot on the train they'd be getting their _real_ first taste of what war really was like. And it was just going to continue to get tougher from that moment on.

* * *

><p><strong>This was a rather Angeline heavy chapter, but in a way it needed to be. It took 18 chapters, but the story is about to enter some real action. I promise. <strong>

**I'll admit that this chapter is almost filler...okay a lot of filler, but it's definitely needed if what I have planned is to work out the way I want it to. I just hope you all enjoy it!**

**So of course I've got questions! hehe**

**Questions:  
>1) What action is coming for our characters?<strong>

**2) If you could have one thing happen between any of these characters what would it be?**

**3) Are Angeline and Draco going to be honest with themselves?**

**4) How have you been? :) 3**

**Hopefully you'll find it in your heart to review, add to your favorite or your alerts! :)**

**Much love,  
><strong>TR


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 is here! :)**

**A warm thanks to: ****_xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, sarahmichellegellarfan1, Flamesofamonster, XxXAkumaNoTenshiXxX , FadedSunset_****, ****_Selena127, Guest _and_ Mirie Hana for reviewing!_**

**Also thanks to those that added this story to their favs/alerts! And to the ones that have read by don't review! Means a lot to me!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:** It's a lovely world we live in, where you can visit other worlds through text. I only own, Angeline and her crazy cousin, Gisele and their families by extension! :)

* * *

><p>It was within the early morning of December seventeenth when Draco had entered the classroom he and Angeline had spend many nights together in. It had been some time since they had met the empty room, not that all previous meeting had been planned. They tended to just happen upon one another.<p>

Much like tonight.

Upon entering the room, Draco wasn't expecting to see her sitting crossed legged on the floor, two small cauldrons bubbling in front of her. Candles littered around her providing her with more than enough light to see, yet, not enough that it would have let anyone passing by know someone occupied the room.

Leaning against the closed door, he watched her as few moments as she studied the two cauldrons and then at the book that laid in her lap. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't the tiniest bit curious about what she was making. Whatever it must of been she needed a lot.

Angeline didn't acknowledge him until he had pushed off the door and started toward her. She looked up from the cauldrons and smiled quickly before looking back down at her work.

"How long have you been in here?" Draco asked as he pulled himself up on to a table.

"Since midnight," she answered.

"Jensen," Draco started. "It's nearly four, do you _ever_ sleep?"

Angeline threw him an amused look, "you're one to talk," she said.

True as it might have been, Draco still rolled his eyes at her.

"What are you working on?" he asked.

"Potions," was her short response. She looked at him when he hadn't said anything. "They're healing potions," Angeline said, she pointed to the one on the right. "This one is to be administered to lessen the pain someone feels. And this one," she nodded to the other, "Is to be applied to cuts and scratches, almost like essence of dittany but...it's not nearly as affective, but it'll do. Dittany is hard to come by."

"Why are you making those?"

"You sure ask a lot of questions," Angeline laughed, but she sobered quickly. "I'm stocking up on potions. Some of it I'm taking with me when we leave the holiday. The rest I'll store here for when we get back," she paused as she glanced at the two cauldrons. "They're done," she mumbled.

Draco watched quietly as she pulled approximately twenty small bottles from her bag, all of them already labeled as she separated them, then started to siphon the potions into their respective bottles. It had taken her no more than five minutes to fill them all. Once finished she released a sigh and waved her wand over the two cauldrons, and they zoomed into the cupboard at the back of the room.

"What are you doing up?" she asked as she started to put the bottles carefully back into her bag.

"Do you think something is going to happen when you leave here?" Draco found himself asking instead. Angeline stared up at him from her place on the floor.

"Constant vigilance," Angeline said as she waved her wand and the candles floated to different points in the room. "Isn't that what Mad-Eye Moody was always yelping in classes during fourth year?"

"Everyone was made aware that wasn't even the real, Mad-Eye," Draco said. "It was Barty Crouch Jr. Don't act like you didn't know that."

"It still stands that that was something the _real_ Mad-Eye was known for sprouting," Angeline said. She stretched her legs out in front of her and leaned back on her hands.

"You still didn't answer the question," he said.

"I just...want to be prepared," she said rotating her neck, a soft crack making her sigh. "No harm in that." Again Draco didn't say anything. He was too far in his thoughts as looked down at her. Sure her legs being crossed was just an act of modesty, but the way her foot bounced up and down with unexpressed emotion. The way her jaw was set and the small nerve that jumped. How her shoulders _looked_ stiff. He looked to one of the flames flickering on the candle. Draco could see what she wasn't saying. But she didn't have to say it. He_ saw_ it. Angeline thought something was going to happen outside those castle walls. He himself felt exactly the same way.

Draco was snapped out his thoughts when she let out a yawn. Looking at her again, she was trying and failing to cover the yawn. Frowning he shook his head and jumped off the table.

He held his hand out to her. She stared at the hand before locking eyes with him. The question was evident. _'What are you doing?'_ She was asking him.

"You're exhausted, Angeline," he said. "You're going to bed."

"Am I now?" she asked.

"Yes," Draco drawled. "Now come on," he said. Angeline smiled a bit and took his hand. Draco pulled her up in one swift motion, though Angeline stumbled a bit and grabbed onto his shirt for balance as his other arm wrapped around her waist.

The two seventeen year olds stood frozen like this, staring at one another, holding hands, bodies pressed together. For a split second Draco felt as though he had even forgotten to breathe.

Angeline was the first to move, she spun herself out of his hold and let go of his hand.

"Thanks," she mumbled. She bent down and picked up her bag. "You were right, I am exhausted. I'm extremely clumsy, you see? So, yeah, thanks...for catching me..."

"Yeah, no problem," Draco muttered. They stood there silently for a moment before Angeline coughed. Reaching into her bag and handing him a small package.

"It's a, uh, gift. Sort of. For the pendant...Well, uh, night...er, morning...bye..." She made a hasty beeline to the door. The door made a soft click as she closed it behind her. Draco stared at the door for a few moments before he sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

_What hell is wrong with you, Malfoy?_ He asked himself. The voice in the back of his head gave him a few answers, all of which he scowled at and would choose to ignore.

Looking at the small box in his hands he opened it just to find a simple silver chain, one slightly thicker than the one Angeline wore. He shook his head, _"for the pendant,"_ she had said.

_What the hell is it with us?_ Draco once more asked himself. And much like the last time, his head gave him a few choice response, and like usual Draco ignored it. Pulling his wand from his pocket, he waved it at the candles. The flames extinguished, Draco let out one last sigh before deciding he might as well _try_ to get some sleep himself, though on his way he did put the pendant on the chain and no one had to know what rested under his shirt just over his chest or it's purpose.

* * *

><p>"Have you got all you want?" Angeline asked Gisele the morning of the twentieth. Gisele looked up from her bag that laid on her bed.<p>

"Yeah, I think," she muttered. "I have a ton of more clothes at home so I think I'm settled. How about you?"

Angeline looked down at her bag, which was full and nodded her head. It was filled with a few potions, clothes, and of course her savings. She felt as prepared as she thought she was going to feel.

"Angeline," turning she looked at her cousin. "You all right?" Gisele asked. "You've been acting strange—well stranger than usual these last few days," she explained. Angeline knew she had been acting odd since that short encounter with Draco a few nights prior, but how did she exactly explain it to Gisele. She knew she had told her cousin she wouldn't keep things from her, but was this exactly something that _needed_ to be shared. After all, Angeline was feeling a bit embarrassed about the whole thing. She also just knew that her cousin was going to have field day with this information.

Angeline heaved her bag up onto her shoulder. She might as well tell her, she'd probably figure it out or come to so ridiculous conclusion at some point.

"Remember when I was working on those potions?" She asked. Gisele nodded as she grabbed her own bag. "Well, I wasn't exactly alone the entire time."

"What do you mean by that?" Gisele asked. Angeline sighed as they headed to the door.

"_He_ showed up about fifteen minutes before my potions were done," she said.

"And?"

"That's pretty much it," Angeline answered. "I mean, we talked a bit, but mostly just sat there. Until he was all like, _'You're exhausted. Go to bed.'_ Or something."

"And what happened?" Gisele prompted. Angeline thought she sounded a bit too eager to know.

"Well, I had been sitting on the floor, yeah, and he offers me his hand. I take it and he pulls me up and I stumble, I grabbed the front of his shirt and he grabbed me to keep me from falling. We stood there for I don't know how long..."

"And then?" they were getting close to the common room now.

"And then nothing," Angeline said. "I ran out of there like a crup with its tail between its legs."

Gisele laughed and Angeline looked at her cousin, almost irritated, "that wasn't meant to be funny, love," Angeline said. Gisele waved a dismissive hand.

"But it is," Gisele said. "You're supposedly not attracted to one another, yeah? But you two morons don't know what to do when together...if I liked him I'd say it was almost sweet. But since I don't like him, it's sick...I got it! Sickeningly sweet."

Angeline glared at her cousin. Perhaps this was one secret that she should have kept to herself. She didn't like being teased.

"What's sickeningly sweet?" the two girls looked up to find Blaise leaning against the back of the low-rise couch. Gisele smirked and Angeline had an itching to tackle her to the floor, but that would cause a scene...and scenes were bad...

_But were they? _That voice asked. Yes, Angeline told it. Yes it was. The voice disagreed as Gisele opened her mouth.

"This one," she said nodding at Angeline. "And that one," she nodded to something across the room. Blaise looked as did Angeline to see that Gisele was indicating Draco Malfoy. Angeline agreed with the voice now, causing a scene _would not_ have been so bad. Angeline felt her cheeks flush as Blaise turned back to them, a smirk in place, arms crossed as he looked pointedly at her.

_Don't you say anything you smug son of a—_

"Aren't they though?" he asked. "Personally, I think she can do better, but whatever makes our little _Angel-kins_ happy. Right, Gisele?" Gisele let out a laugh while Angeline reached over and punched Blaise on his arm. It only made the boy laugh as he picked up his bag from the couch.

"You know what," Angeline started. "This is why I don't share..."

"Oh come on, Angie," Gisele sighed. "We're teasing!"

"Yeah," Blaise said, face very serious. "Lighten up would you."

Gisele and Blaise looked at one another, before they started to laugh once more. Angeline looked between them before narrowing her eyes and crossing her arms.

"You two belong together," she said. That caught their attention. "If for the mere fact that you get enjoyment out of my embarrassment."

"Me and him?" Gisele asked jabbing a thumb in Blaise's direction. "Not in this life time...or ever for that matter," Blaise raised his eyebrow at her cousin but said nothing to her. If Angeline wasn't mistaken, was her friend, _disappointed_? Angeline studied them both, Blaise and his raised eyebrow and the little nerve that jumped in his jaw. Gisele and the sudden interest in her nails. Angeline couldn't help herself but laugh, only to laugh harder at the questioning look they both sent her.

"Wow," she breathed. "You two have really got some nerve."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Gisele asked. Angeline shook her head.

"Forget about it," Blaise said frowning. "We should get to the carriages...unless you two have changed your minds and want to stay here."

"Like _hell_ I'm staying here any longer! Let's go!" Gisele said heading toward the exit. Angeline smiled and looked at Blaise.

"Not a word, Jensen," he said following after Gisele.

"How long now?" Angeline asked catching up to him.

"It's not like that," he replied.

"Sure it isn't," she laughed. "It's just that you _like_ her!"

Blaise picked up his pace, all the while muttering something about annoying girls and life being stupid...Gisele had dropped back when Blaise walked by her.

"What was that about?" Gisele asked. Angeline only shrugged. She'd have plenty of times to poke fun at her cousin. In the mean time she would enjoy that she had successfully for maybe the first time in years made, Blaise Zabini uncomfortable.

_Happy early Christmas to me._

* * *

><p>They had been on the train for approximately two or so hours and Angeline was still in her good mood from earlier. Especially since it meant that Blaise and by extension her cousin had dropped making fun of her and her so called attraction to Draco Malfoy. Due to her good mood, she couldn't recall why she had been feeling nervous when she had woke up that morning.<p>

As she and her two companions played a game of exploding snap. They were on their fifth game when one of Gisele's cards exploded.

"I bloody hate this game," she growled. "It's so frustrating."

"That's the point," Blaise mumbled, but gathered the cards up anyway.

"You're both bitter because I'm winning," Angeline said passing her remaining cards to Blaise. "I'm bored," she sighed looking toward the window. Used to watching the countryside zoom pass, Angeline wasn't expecting to see that that wasn't what she was seeing. "Oi," she said point to the window. "I think we're slowing down," she muttered.

"Slowing down," Gisele repeated. "But we're nowhere near London! I mean look!"

"Nice observation," Blaise deadpanned.

"Be nice," Angeline said as the scenery outside came to a complete stop. "This is just like third year," Angeline commented.

"Yeah, but when the dementors boarded the train, I thought I'd never be happy again..." Blaise said.

"Maybe we've just broken down," Gisele added. Angeline bit her lip as she looked at her friends. The Hogwarts Express didn't _just_ break down.

Angeline stood and started for the compartment door, "I'm going to go see what's going on," she said.

"Are you crazy?" Gisele said. "Sit down," she said. Angeline shook her head. "Then I'm coming," she added.

"Let her go," Blaise spoke up. "If there's a crowd she'll be able to get through it quicker...She's shorter therefore tinier," Blaise tacked on when it was obvious Gisele was going to retort. "She'll be fine," he added. "Won't you, Jensen," he said to Angeline. Angeline looked back at him. Showed him her wand and nodded.

Gisele sighed and threw her hands up, "Fine," she said. "But if you're not back in ten minutes, I'm looking for you."

"Make sure she doesn't," Angeline said before stepping out into the corridor. There were others already standing there trying to see what was going on. Angeline pushed her way through the crowd. It had began to thinned the closer she got to the front of the train. Perhaps because everyone else was near the back. Though she knew that others would eventually be heading this way as well.

"Death Eaters have boarded the train," she heard someone whisper on her way past. A red alert flashed in Angeline's head. It was telling her to turn around and go back to the compartment that she was in with Gisele and apparate out of there...but just like at Hogwarts you couldn't apparate or disapparate onto the Hogwarts Express.

She carried on.

She was getting very close to the front of the train when a hand landed on her shoulder.

* * *

><p>Draco had seen her pass by the compartment he shared with Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle, Daphne Greengrass, and Millicent Bulstrode. The train had stopped and he knew she was on her way to figure out what had happened. No one had bothered to move in his compartment probably being reminded of the last time the train had come to a stop in the middle of their journey.<p>

Though, seeing Angeline walk by he stood up with a great sigh.

"Where are you going, Draco?" Pansy asked.

"To see what the bloody hell is going on," he replied. "Had I known this was going to happen, I'd have apparated home from Hogsmeade," he lied.

"Oh, well, be careful," she said. Draco nodded and slipped out of the compartment.

He could see Angeline just a bit ahead of him, he was grateful that there weren't that many in this part of the train, but he saw them all slowly making their way that way.

They were close to the front, when Draco placed his hand on her shoulder. Angeline jumped and turned around. He was slightly appreciative that she wasn't trigger happy, as her wand was at the ready.

"_Don't do that_," she hissed.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he asked.

"Trying to figure out what's going on," she said. "I heard someone say that, Death Eaters have boarded the train."

"Bloody hell, Angeline," Draco said. "And you thought it a good idea to seek them out? You're out of your bloody mind!"

"I know," she muttered. "Listen, I can hear something up there and—" Angeline was cut off when the door leading into the the next carriage burst open. In the same moment, Draco and Angeline were forced into the compartment they stood out front of. Both of them hitting the ground in a tangle of limbs as the door slammed shut behind them. Draco could hear others grunting and more doors slamming as the same fate came to other occupants on the train.

Untangling themselves from each other, Angeline jumped to her feet and ran to the door, Draco joined her just as a group of Death Eaters were starting down the train. Someone in between them. Long blond hair peeking out from the gaps.

"Is..." Angeline muttered her eyes going wide as the men were just passing the room. "Luna!" she yelled, her hand hitting the glass.

The man, Draco recognized as Thorfinn Rowle, had a tight grip on the captured Luna Lovegood, turned and looked at Angeline. A sick smile appearing on his face.

"A friend of yours, poppet?" he asked Angeline through the glass. Angeline didn't say anything nor was she looking at the man. She was looking directly at Luna.

The younger girl smiled, "It'll be alright, Angeline," she said before another Death Eater grabbed her arm and continued to tug her down the train for all to see. It was then that Angeline turned her head to glare at Rowle.

"She's done nothing," Angeline said. "Why are you taking her?"

"It's not what she's done but what her father has done, little girl," he said. "And the fruit doesn't fall far from the tree."

"Really?" Angeline asked. "Then you ought to have a talk with Demetrius Jensen! He'll tell you all about his daughter and just how far she fell!"

The man narrowed his eyes at her before he looked up at Draco as though just realizing he was there and his gaze grew even harder. Draco figured he remembered how after failing to capture Harry Potter earlier in the year, the Dark Lord had Draco torture him. Not something that Draco could say he enjoyed doing.

"Malfoy," he said. "I'd expect you'd keep better company."

"Believe me, she isn't my choice of company," Draco said easily. "After all you lot sort of forced people into compartments or are you forgetting tat little spell you performed before parading through."

Rowle gave a very tight smile, "You won't have that smart tongue once you're home, boy," Rowle said. "As for now, I have more important matters at hand." With that being said, Rowle turned on his heel and continued down the train. Yelling a few threats at people as he passed.

The compartment grew quiet before Angeline yanked on the door, it was still locked and she made a frustrated groan as she turned away from it. Hands raking through her hair.

"What's that bastard's name?" she asked him. Draco shook his head.

"Rowle," Draco muttered. "Thorfinn Rowle."

"I'll be sure to remember that," she mumbled. "I can't believe this is happening," she said. "This can't be bloody happening."

"Be grateful it isn't you they're dragging out of here," Draco said.

"Be grateful it isn't me," Angeline repeated. "Luna's my friend," she said. "What are they going to do to her?"

"If they were going to kill her to set an example they would have done it already and dragged her lifeless body down this corridor," Draco said.

Angeline turned back to the door, "That doesn't make me feel better," she said. "I have to get out of here!"

"And do what Angeline?" he snapped. "Swap places with her? That won't get her father to do what they want! You told me that her father's magazine has been telling the world about Death Eater activity! Why would they want some blood traitor like you? You're a joke compared to the leverage they get from Lovegood in their capture!" Draco said spinning her around to look at him. "Plus you practically just told that guy who you were and he could have easily dragged you out of here but he didn't, because Angeline Jensen is not on the Death Eater radar! You're unimportant to them!"

She stared up at him for the longest time before brushing his hand from her shoulder. In the same moment the train gave a big lurch and they both stumbled slightly as the train started to move again. Angeline turned back to door and it slid open with ease.

"Gisele might think they killed me or something," she said stepping out.

"Angeline," Draco sighed stepping out after her.

"What?" she asked turning to look at him.

"Don't do anything stupid," he said. It wasn't what he was going to say. Though he supposed telling her that everything could be worse didn't seem like it would go over well nor did he think telling her that they were probably taking Luna to Malfoy Manor would have been a good idea. He suspected she would have come up with some crazy rescue plan or something insane. This was was Angeline Jensen after all. She wasn't _always_ practical.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

Draco watched her go as more compartment doors had started to open and more bewildered and shaken schoolmates exited. All chatting about how Luna Lovegood was taken captured and how they just couldn't believe it.

Stuffing his hands into his pockets he returned to his own compartment.

"They took Loony Lovegood!" Pansy said. "And I just saw Jensen a few moments ago, should have gotten two for one if you ask me!"

"Yeah," Draco said absently.

"It goes to show how insignificant she is doesn't it? I mean they care more about Loony than her!" Pansy laughed.

"Yeah," Draco repeated halfheartedly as he sat down.

* * *

><p>Angeline came to her own compartment to find Gisele and Blaise discussing something or another. Well, rather Gisele was doing a lot more of the talking, while Blaise shook his head and opened his mouth as though to speak, but was cut off each time.<p>

"What's this then?" Angeline asked. They both looked up and Gisele jumped up dragging Angeline back to the seat.

"They took Luna, Angeline," Gisele said. "Those bastards took Luna! I figured you were alright when they didn't bring you by, but I was still worried! What happened to you?"

"I was up ahead on the train," Angeline explained. "They pushed those of us in the corridor into compartments and locked the doors, while they paraded by us showing us their current catch." She didn't tell them about who she was in a compartment with nor did she tell them what Luna had said. She didn't even bother to tell them that she had intentionally told one of the Death Eaters who she was. Those were things they didn't need to know, because not everything needed to be shared.

"Holy," Gisele said slowly. "What do you think they're going to do to her?"

"I don't know," Angeline said. "Apparently they took her because of what her father writes in _the Quibbler_."

The compartment was silent as the three of them processed what had just transpired on the train.

"I suppose this goes without saying," Blaise said after a while. "But you two should be careful this holiday," he said. "Today was just the beginning."

"Nothing happened to us," Gisele said.

"Yeah, well you were lucky that the target was Lovegood...but there is always a next time. No one is safe, Gisele. We're all at danger in someway. If you've got one person in your family that's big enough threat...and you want to control them, then everyone is a liability. We look at this and think we can handle what's out there, but the truth of the matter is, we don't know what it's like. The Carrows are child's play. We're kids that think we know the rules," he said, his eyes shifted and locked with Angeline's. "This is war."

Angeline stared at her friend and felt a chill run down her spine. He was right.

No one was safe. Being seventeen might have been the age one was considered an adult...but the truth had finally hit Angeline. They were still only kids. Kids in the middle of a war and they hadn't seen true heartache yet. But war didn't care if they were kids or if they were innocent like Luna Lovegood. War took everything down in it's path because it could.

They knew nothing of war. Which is why Angeline realized she reacted the way she had when seeing those Death Eaters taking Luna. Why Luna said it would be all right with that smile on her face, because Luna was wise beyond her years and she knew. War came with consequences and Angeline had yet to _truly_ see what was in store for her.

Sure she might not be on the wanted list that it seemed all Death Eaters carried, but what exactly had her aunt and uncle been up to while she and Gisele had been away? Were they even okay? There were so many components when it came to war that Angeline suddenly knew she needed to readjust her perspective. A few healing potions and spells weren't going to keep her and those she cared about alive. She needed to mature beyond her seventeen years...and here she had been thinking she was already too old for her age. She was only fooling herself.

And that was something she was good at.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so this chapter was meant to be longer, but last minute I split it in half because the events that happen next deserve their own chapter. But don't worry you won't have to wait too long for it, because about four-sixths of it has been written. ;)<strong>

**Here's a _short _summary as of the end of the chapter in comparison to where the Golden Trio are:**  
><strong>-December 17, 1997: Harry &amp; Hermione discuss going to Godric's HollowRon is still gone**  
><strong>-December 20, 1997: Luna is captured by Death Eaters on Hogwarts Express. Beginning of the winter holiday.<br>**

**Dates to come in the next chapter:**  
><strong>-December 20, 1997: Angeline &amp; Gisele return home<strong>  
><strong>-December 21, 1997: Draco at the Manor<strong>  
><strong>-December 24, 1997: Christmas Eve<strong>  
><strong>-December 25, 1997: Christmas Day<strong>

**Questions:**  
>1) What's Angeline and Gisele going to find at home?<p>

2) How will being home affect Draco?

3) Will this be a very _Happy_ Christmas for any of our characters?

**Leave a review, maybe? Threaten me to update, it might motivate me! ;)**

**Love always,**  
>TR<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 hot off the press! :) And this is a _really_ long chapter! About 9K!  
><strong>

**A warm thanks to: ****_sarahmichellegellarfan1, col, BleedinLuva1123, Flamesofamonster, gracefulhearts, Selena127, malfoyswag, FadedSunset, and Anonymous for reviewing! _**

**Also thanks to those that added this story to their favs/alerts! And to the ones that have read by don't review! Means a lot to me!**

**Disclaimer:** The only things I own are Angeline, Gisele and their families. :) All else to their respective owners.

* * *

><p>The train was slowing down as they arrived at Kings Crossing, London. The last several hours had past with mostly silence in the compartment that Angeline Jensen shared with her cousin and friend. All teasing that had occurred and good laughs were forgotten the moment that Death Eaters entered the train and took Luna Lovegood with them.<p>

As the train came to a complete stop, the trio stood almost simultaneously and grabbed their bags from the overhead.

"Well," Blaise said breaking the silence. "Have a nice holiday," he said.

"You too," Gisele said. Angeline watch the exchange. It was almost a bit awkward, but she turned to look at Blaise and smiled.

"We'll see you in two weeks," she said. "Stay safe."

"That's my line," he smirked as he slid open the door and allowed them to go through first.

Joining the rest of their schoolmates as they exited to the train. Stepping on to the platform, some of them were reunited with families others weren't so joyous as they came to realize that their parents or loved ones were no where to be seen. The two girls looked at Blaise who gave them a tiny smile, nodded a curt goodbye and started off down the platform away from them.

Angeline and Gisele watched him until he disappeared in the smoke before either of them spoke a single word.

"We ought to get going," Angeline said. "Get off Platform Nine and Three-Quarters and get back..." Angeline trailed off when Gisele made something of a strangled sound. Concerned she followed her cousin's line of sight to find what exactly had caused her cousin to make such a sound.

Angeline's green eyes traveled to find her uncle Xander standing there, hands stuffed in the pockets of his trousers in that nonchalant way of his.

"Dad," Gisele whispered. Angeline could hear the tears rather than see them. Xander smiled that charming smile of his, his hands coming from his pocket as he stretched his arms out. Gisele wasted no time, dropping her bag and running into those arms. Angeline felt her own tears form in her eyes as she watched as her cousin was scooped up into a hug and spun around. In a way she felt as though she was intruding on something as she picked up Gisele's discarded bag and walked over slowly to join father and child.

The reunion reminded Angeline of how different she and her cousin grew up. The difference between her uncle Xander and her own father. It was how family should have been.

"I've missed you, dad," Gisele said into his shoulder. Xander pulled back and looked at Gisele's face, shiny with tears. He wiped the tears away with his thumbs.

"I promise I missed you more, love," he said kissing the top of her head. "Before you ask, your mother is at home waiting for you. All your favorite foods wait you."

Gisele laughed and wiped at the last few tears that had slipped.

"I don't know why you're standing there like a stranger, Angeline," he said turning his green eyes onto her. "Come here," Angeline accepted her uncle's hug without hesitation. It was like she needed to it because the moment he wrapped his arms around her she felt as though she was okay. She couldn't remember feeling _okay_.

At some point he had drawn Gisele back into the hug and squeeze them both. Angeline was under the impression that had he had a choice he would never let them go. Not that she minded too much, it was nice to know she was cared for. That she was loved.

"Let's go home," he said.

* * *

><p>Being back had been almost surreal for Angeline. She had lived there for no more than two months prior to her return to Hogwarts, yet she felt like it had been her home for years. So being back just gave her a feeling she never had before. She realized she was happy.<p>

How her aunt fussed over them, piling food upon their plates it was such a welcoming site. She figured that was exactly how families acted when kids returned home. With her parents, they had a formal dinner with very little talk and after Angeline was usually carted off to winter balls and such. Oh the life of the 'privilege'.

"I swear," Vivianne had commented as she scooped mashed potatoes onto Angeline's plate. "Hogwarts house elves make enough food to feed a small country! Why do you two look like you haven't eaten in weeks!"

Angeline laughed, while Gisele rolled her eyes.

"All I do is eat, mum!" she said. "You're only exaggerating because we haven't been here in a while."

"It still stands," Vivanne said. "That you're probably eating more junk than vegetables. Now eat up."

Gisele smirked as she popped a baby carrot into her mouth. Angeline herself found her appetite had returned the moment she sat at the table. The events of the train and even those at Hogwarts had been momentarily been pushed aside. She was just happy to be surrounded by family. Family that wasn't afraid to show that they loved each other.

Though the conversation had been light and filled with laughs, it had all come to an end when her uncle Xander had put down his fork. Steepling his hands together, his green eyes had turned very serious.

"Hogwarts," he started. "How were things?"

Gisele stopped mid-chew to look at her father then to Angeline. Their eyes locked and Angeline was reminded of all the terrible things that had happened. The things she had done, the things that the Carrows had done, Luna Lovegood's capture. Not that she had needed reminding of any of those things. Especially since one of them had happen no more than several hours prior to then. Ignorance was bliss, though.

The cousins hadn't said a word for quite some time, they just stared at one another. Having a silent conversation, in this conversation they had come to the agreement that they were by no means going to mention the following; Angeline drugging Gisele, Gisele being _crucio_-ed during her first lesson, Angeline being tortured in detention, being members of Dumbledore's Army, Angeline's crazy plan to rid of Pansy Parkinson, and by no means were they to talk about Draco Malfoy.

"Well," Gisele said slowly tearing her eyes away from Angeline. "Where to start?"

Taking turns, they told them about Snape being Headmaster and how the school was more like a prison than anything. They told them of the Carrows and their courses and their detentions, they mentioned the DA but refrained from telling them of their involvement, how on the train Luna Lovegood was taken hostage and so on. From their telling it would seem that there wasn't much going on when it came to their own personal experience, but they knew should they tell them what they were going through, there would have been an argument stating they weren't going back. They would be lucky if they still managed not to have that same conversation.

The moment their abridged version of their time at Hogwarts was over, Xander and Vivianne shared their own look.

"I still don't like you two being there," Xander said. "I don't think you've told us everything."

"Why not?" Gisele asked.

"Because the two of you have always had a habit of telling only half the truth," he said. "You don't have to explain, perhaps there are some things we shouldn't know about."

"In fact, it might be better to just not tell us," Vivianne said. "We'd probably only try to stop you from going back. Which would just start a mini-war I assume."

"Right you are, mum," Gisele said. "So," she pushed on, "What have you two been up to while we were gone?"

Again there was shared look at the table, Angeline frowned as she stared at her aunt and uncle. They were preparing to lie...or as her uncle Xander had put it. The were preparing to tell half the truth.

"I've been going to work," Xander said.

"As have I," Vivianne added. "Sort of don't have much of a choice with that, even if it's ran by Death Eaters. It's better than being on the run I guess."

"I'd say," Xander agreed. "Also it's better to be close to your enemy than far from them. As long as they see you, there's nothing to really worry about."

"Then why do I feel like we should be worried?" Angeline asked. "You two aren't _just_ working are you?"

"Ah," Xander smiled, but it didn't meet his eyes. "You're thinking half truths, love," he said. "But don't worry about it. We've been in this business for a while and when I say we're working. I honestly mean all we're doing is _working_."

Angeline and Gisele looked at one another once more as single thought passing between them.

_This is war and they're playing._

* * *

><p>The moment Draco had walked into his home, he didn't feel as though it was much of a home. There were people he didn't know and some he wish that he didn't, going from room to room as if they owned the place.<p>

It didn't help that he had gotten a glimpse of Luna Lovegood before he had found his parents. He had had very little talk with them, for him it was enough to see them alive and well. His mother wasn't ready to let him out of her sight, but he excused himself to his room, where he had been for the last twelve or so hours.

He had almost forgotten just how isolating it had been at the manor. It was his home and he felt odd within it's walls. Never in his life had he ever dreaded being in a place as much as he dreaded being there. It hadn't helped that he got little to no sleep the first night there. Draco was no stranger to insomnia, but his lack of sleep didn't come from an unexplained inability to sleep. His night had been plagued with nightmares. Not that he was a stranger to nightmares either.

These _dreams_ were far too _real_ for his liking, and he had had several of them. Though the one that bothered him the most dealt with one green-eyed brunette. It had been so real that even as Draco lounged at his window seat with his eyes closed, he could still see it, still feel and smell the blood. Like it had happened moments ago, like it had actually happened.

Closing his eyes now, he was instantly transported back to that dream world. There was screaming and then there was crying, followed by a laugh. The room which had started off as dark as night suddenly had brightened and he was standing in field of sorts, looking around he could see flames and the building in the back was crumbling down. A battle had obviously taken place there. Yet, Draco's dream self didn't seem to care about that as his eyes had landed on a lone standing figure just on the other side of the field, arm clutching her abdomen.

He remembered his feet had been moving before his mind had caught up to him, he was running toward her. He had made it to her in no time, and he was catching her as she fell. Both of them on the ground, he holding her. Angeline Jensen, face covered in dirt, blood and bruises, smiled up at him.

"You're making this a habit," she said, but Draco thought it sounded too distant and as he stared into her light green eyes, he found they were too distant themselves. "Trying to save me." His eyes traveled down to her abdomen, where a deep wound was. Her blood had soaked most of her shirt as it was. He didn't know how to help. He had never studied how to heal wounds that deep. Apparently she hadn't either...but then he realized, she was wandless...and for a matter of fact, so was he.

"It's going to be okay," he told her. "You're going to be fine." Angeline had laughed at that only to grimace and cough.

"Don't lie to me," she wheezed. "Stop lying to me...stop lying to yourself...I'm going to die..."

"No you're not," he snapped at her. "You're not going to. You're going to be fine...you have to be." Her eyes were loosing light quick but there was still a fierceness to them as she looked at him.

"Why do I _have_ to be," she had asked. "Why do I _have_ to be anything?"

"Who did this to you?" He had asked instead. Angeline gave him a knowing look before looking away from him, her eyes closing. "Hey, look at me." She groaned and frowned as he shook her a bit, her eyes opening to slits. He grabbed her face with one hand to make her look at him directly. "Angeline, please...who did this?"

"Don't matter," she mumbled. "None of it...Everything..." She was trailing off again and her eyes were closing again. This time however, she wasn't listening to him when he told her to wake up, to look at him. She had smiled faintly, but that was the only response he had gotten from her. It was in the last few moments of his dream as he felt the warmth leave her completely that a dark figure had stood over them. As he had looked up, Draco had woken up, but before he had he saw the fear on his own face.

The dream had left Draco feeling drained though he found that sleep did not return, nor could he bring himself to find comfort. His mind continued to race, even as he sat there at the window. He knew Angeline Jensen was alive, but he still couldn't shake the feelings he had. Why of all the things he could have dreamed, he dreamed of her...of her dying...

_Knock, knock, knock._

Draco slowly opened his eyes to look at his bedroom door. He wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone especially after having just put himself through reliving that hell of a dream. He stared at the door awhile longer before deciding that he wasn't going to go answer it, and perhaps whomever was there would just leave him be. Wasn't an unanswered door the universal sign that someone didn't want to be bothered?

However, that wasn't exactly the case there at Malfoy Manor these days, nor when it came to parents...

The door opened slowly and in walked his father, Lucius Malfoy. Draco had found it hard to look his father in the face on some days. Make that most days. Once there was a proud man that commanded attention the moment he stepped into a room. Draco wanted to be that man at some point, but now a days not so much. Especially when his father was just a ghost of the man he used to be.

"Your mother is worried about you, Draco," his father said.

"I'm fine," Draco said, fixating his stare on the albino peacock near the gate. "Tired is all," he added. "I'll go see her soon."

Silence fell upon them, but Draco could hear his father pacing his room, stopping every now and then. Eventually, Draco grew irritated by it and turned to face his father.

"Is there something else you wanted, father?" Draco asked.

"Rowle has said he saw you with, Angeline Jensen on the train," Lucius said. "It's bad enough, Draco, that we're treated like we are...in our own home nevertheless. And I'm aware you have known one another since childhood but don't make our situation worse by interacting with a blood traitor like her."

Draco was almost tempted to tell his father to kindly, _piss off._

"Did Rowle also tell you that it was his spell that put me in the same compartment as Angeline Jensen?" Draco asked instead. "Why would I willingly interact with her? Especially now?"

"All the same, Draco," Lucius said. "Be mindful of the company you find yourself in. We Malfoys walk a _very_ thin line around here. We have to preserve what we've got left. While you're home you do as you told, don't back talk. Just do it. Don't hesitate. Especially if it's the Dark Lord himself telling you to do something."

Draco roughly translated that to, _'don't screw up, Draco. If you do, then you, me and your mother are as good as dead.'_ He wanted to laugh because so easily the weight he had felt all of his sixth year had returned. Do as you're told or die.

"There's nothing to worry about, father," Draco said. "I understand."

"Good," Lucius said. "You ought to go see your mother. She fears you aren't eating." Draco said nothing as he slid off his seat and started straight for the door. He didn't want to have anymore of this conversation and at least with his mother all he had to deal with was her worrying.

He really wished he could be anywhere but there.

* * *

><p>It was just a bit after three in the afternoon when Angeline and Gisele crept down the stairs to the first floor. Over the last three days, the girls had been in discussion over what Xander and Vivianne had been doing while they were gone. No matter how the questions were formed, neither girl could get an answer out of one of them. It also didn't help that Xander's office was closed all the time, something they both noted as odd. His door was <em>always<em> open before.

Then, there was the fact that their aunt had them pack bags that could be used should they need to make quick get away. Something that rang in both cousin's ears as, _'girls we've done something.'_ And they were both determined to find out what that thing was.

"Where's your mum and dad anyway?" Angeline asked as the two cousins leaned against the wall. Angeline thought it a little silly that they had to sneak around the house like they were, but it wasn't exactly like they had a choice. Since they weren't getting answers when asked...some sneaking had to be done.

A complete disregard of the rules.

"Mum's in the den and dad ran out to run an errand," Gisele whispered back. "Come on, we've got to be quiet." Tip-toeing down the hall, the two cousins stopped once they were outside the office door.

"Hurry up," Angeline hissed. "I think she might be coming," she said.

"Okay," Gisele said pulling down on the doorknob and pushing the door open just far enough that both of them could slip through the crack. Once inside, Angeline slowly closed the door, holding the doorknob in a way that it didn't _click_ when closed. Stepping away from the door the two girls turned and face the room. Wands out and one small whispered '_lumos'_ later, they took in the room bathed in the soft light.

Gisele instantly went toward her father's desk. Sitting in the chair she started to rifle through drawers, trying to find something that would help them understand what had been going on during the last three months.

Angeline, however, headed for the bookcase.

"Whatever they've been doing it wouldn't be in a book," Gisele hissed.

"You'd be amaze what one can find in books," Angeline hissed back.

"You're wasting your time," Gisele said.

"I say I'm not," Angeline said turning back to the bookcase. Silently both of them rifled through the corners they were in. As Angeline was nearing the last row of books, one of them caught her eye. There was something about the binding on the book that made her look at it twice. Because unlike the other books in his collection, this one's binding gave the sense that it had been used quite excessively. Pulling it from it's resting place, she opened the front cover to read exactly what this book was.

"_A Brief History of Magic Families of Europe_," Angeline read out loud. Gisele looked up from the current drawer she was looking through.

"What of it?" Gisele asked. "It's not important. Now is not the time to pick up a bit of light reading, Angeline." Angeline frowned and leafed through the book.

"No, I think it is important," Angeline said. As she flipped through the book, it's pages were littered with highlights and plenty of side notes. Names were written in and exclamation points and arrows pointed at seemingly important things. This was the clear sign of someone doing research. Angeline instantly found that pages that detailed her own family history. In the margins she found her father's name written in, a nice little _'DE'_ written beside it. There was a list of things about her father written under it, from his height, his age, to where he could hide should he have to...the word _THREAT_, underlined three times.

Flipping through the book she searched for the name, _'Malfoy'_ and wasn't surprised at all to find it in the same state as the _Jensen_ pages. She read her uncle's notes, _Lucius Malfoy_ had much of the same details as her father did. Except if she was reading this correctly, her uncle Xander didn't think that Lucius Malfoy was much of a threat. Further down she found Draco's name written in, along with his age and height, where as there was no doubt that her uncle knew Lucius Malfoy was a Death Eater, her uncle had placed a question mark beside _'DE' _he had written next to Draco's name. Angeline followed the arrow that lead to a note.

_"May be working with the Death Eaters, but from brief encounter I have had with him, he has shown signs of reluctance. A heart not truly in it. Though the Mark most definitely shows on his arm, is Draco Malfoy by nature a Death Eater? My thoughts lie on, no, he is a boy forced into a life he's unsure of. Perhaps he's done it to appease someone else. Perhaps his father or the Dark Lord himself. Reminds me of one Regulus Black before his disappearance, trying to live up to what he thought right. Whatever the reason, let us hope, that this Malfoy and cousin to said Black will realize his mistake before he too disappears_. _I question though, how my niece plays a part in how, Draco Malfoy acts...Nevertheless, I do not see Draco Malfoy as a killer as some of the others he has the misfortune of calling colleagues...[More Detail Given]"_

She needed to know what else her uncle had written, she turned a few pages, but found that the information that her uncle may have written was not in this book..._then where the hell were they?_ Angeline questioned.

"Gisele," Angeline breathed, but she went unheard as Gisele was pulling out a small stack of files from the bottom most drawer.

"Look at this," Gisele grinned. Angeline sighed and walked over to Gisele, book still in hand and open. Gisele opened the top most one. Angeline read over her cousin's shoulder. The file was on Rodolphus Lestrange and a quick glance could see it detailed everything about him. Angeline looked down at the book in her hands and flipped through it until she found what she'd been looking for. Much of which had been written in the book by her uncle was found in that file, though this was clearly written by her aunt. The file went into more detail than what was written in the book.

"Gisele," Angeline said showing her the book. "Your mum and dad have been putting together extensive profiles on Death Eaters," she said.

"What for though?" Gisele asked as she looked through more files. "It's not likely they can use this at the ministry," she paused and looked up at Angeline. "I think the real question to ask is _who_ they're putting these together for. Does the book give any indication?"

Angeline flipped through the book, but she didn't think she was going to find anything by skimming through the book. Then again, she did read over a few things that she didn't understand the meaning to. Little dots, shorthand or code of some sort...

"Well?" Gisele asked.

"Nothing," Angeline mumbled. "Though to be fair...there's about three hundred pages, with about two times that amount of written notes in here. I'm not going to find that kind of information in two minutes. I'd need hours maybe days."

Gisele paused once again and looked up at Angeline as though something just dawned on her, "Say that again," she said.

"I'd need hours maybe days?" Angeline asked.

"No, no," Gisele shook her head. "You just said something about there being about three hundred pages in that book with twice as many hand written notes...There's a lot of information in that book. And they correspond with a file right? So where the hell are the others?" Angeline realized that was a good question. There were about ten to fifteen files in front of them, there should have been far more.

"Maybe they're in another drawer," Angeline suggested. Gisele shook her head again.

"No, I've been through all the others. I think they're gone. I think that these are the last few they were working on. See look here," she pointed at Rodolphus's file and then his name in the book. "When dad is finished with something he marks it with a small little dot, see there?" Sure enough, there was a small dot next to Rodolphus's name. "He must have just finished this one. Now look at this one," Gisele pulled out a file from the bottom of the pile. The name, Macnair sticking out. Angeline flipped to the page and found that Macnair was missing the small little dot.

"So the ones that they've finished have been sent off to god knows where?" Angeline asked slowly.

"Exactly," Gisele mumbled. "Angeline this is really dangerous. Isn't this consider treason now with the whole Death Eater Ministry?"

Angeline didn't respond as she went back to the _Malfoy_ page and found that only Lucius Malfoy's name had a small dot next to it. She was just about to ask Gisele if Draco's file was there when her cousin beat her to the punch.

"There's one on your boyfriend," Gisele said holding the file up for Angeline to see. Angeline didn't bother to correct her as she looked down at the file of one, Draco Malfoy. "Doesn't seem like mum and dad even got to start on this one." A small wash of relief and annoyance washed over Angeline, the relief being that Draco didn't have a completed file, the annoyance being that _Draco didn't have a completed file_.

"I reckon we get out of here," Gisele muttered.

"I reckon you're right, sweetheart," Gisele and Angeline froze as light flooded the entire room. They had been so engrossed in what they were doing that neither of them had been paying attention to the fact that the door had opened and that Xander was standing there, face void of his usual humor.

"Dad, I can explain," Gisele started.

"I think it's quite obvious what you're both doing," he said. "Did you find anything interesting?"

Angeline swallowed around the lump in her throat and set the book down on the table. She was fully prepared to apologize and try to run away from the room as fast as possible. However, Angeline instantly realized that her cousin didn't have the same train of thought. Her entire body language screamed, _we've been caught already. What's there to lose?_ Her crazy cousin was going to push the bloody subject, she just knew it. It had been a bloody rhetorical question.

"Actually yes," Gisele said. "Since you two haven't been telling us what you've been doing, we decided to find out ourselves. And honestly dad, I want to know what the hell you've been doing putting together files on Death Eaters. Let alone who you're putting them together for!"

"That isn't your concern," Xander said. "Your mother and I didn't push the two of you to tell us what happened at Hogwarts."

"It does concern us," Gisele said. "Mum had us pack bags! If it was nothing to worry about, then why are you hiding it?"

"Because you don't need to know!" Angeline actually took a step back. She had never heard her uncle raise his voice before, at least not like that. "Go upstairs, dinner will be in an hour."

"You can't dismiss me like some child!" Gisele yelled back.

"I am first and foremost your father," Xander said. "Now do as I say and go upstairs!"

Angeline watched as Gisele glared at Xander, pushing away roughly from the desk, Gisele stormed out of the room leaving Angeline behind. Coughing a bit, Angeline started after her, but not before looked up at her uncle. Surely he was in a bad mood, but she had to ask...didn't she?

"You're in trouble, aren't you?" she asked quietly. He looked at her and Angeline wasn't quite able to read his expression.

"Little Angel," he sighed. "I'm in no more trouble than what you and Gisele find yourself in at school," Angeline frowned and he shook his head, knowingly. "Forgive me, Angeline, but you two coming home may be more dangerous than you know."

"Uncle Xander, what's going on here?" she asked. Once more he shook his head.

"Go clean up," he said. "It's Christmas Eve, it's a time for family and festivities." Angeline knew when she was dismissed. Leaving her uncle's office with one last glance over her shoulder at the book and files on his desk, her stomach sank. She suddenly had a very bad feeling. Just as she reached the stairs her aunt was coming down them. Vivianne stopped her just before they passed.

"Don't get your hands dirty, Angeline," she said.

"I don't even understand what's going on."

"That's for the best," Vivianne said. "Try to explain that to Gisele," she added. Bewildered, Angeline watched her aunt until she disappeared into her uncle's office. She was tempted to go back and eavesdrop on the conversation, but she figured she had caused enough trouble for the day. Running up the remainder of steps, she entered her cousin's room to find her laying across her bed glaring at nothing in particular.

Wordlessly closing the door behind her, Angeline joined her cousin on her bed. Together they sat there in silence for the longest time. Angeline still couldn't get the feeling in her stomach to ease any. The longer they laid there, the more she felt her like she was going to be sick.

"Gisele," Angeline said. Gisele made a small noise. "I think your mum and dad may be in some trouble..."

"Yeah because they don't tell me anything!"

"No, I think because they've said too much...to someone else..." Gisele lifted her head to look at Angeline. "The first night back they said they were _working_. Then just two days ago, your mum had us pack a bag with essentials. Because she says during war you never know when you need to to just up and leave. Whatever the reason is why they're working on those Death Eater profiles, it's catching up to them...Who ever they've given them to...it can't be good."

"Why don't they just out and tell us this then?" Gisele asked. "Why are we having to piece it together?"

"Because they're your parents," Angeline said. "I think no matter how old you get they're going to try to protect you."

"But not telling us isn't going to help us now is it?" Gisele questioned. Angeline shrugged.

"No, I guess not," Angeline said. "But I'm not really a parent expert am I? Perhaps we should just listen to them right now. Do as they say and let it go, enjoy the holiday."

Gisele sighed, "That would be easy if I didn't feel like my stomach was learning acrobatics."

"Me too, cousin," Angeline muttered. "Me too."

* * *

><p><em>One, two, three...fifteen...twenty-eight...<em>

Draco had taken up counting the number of wood panels in the floor as he sat in the parlor. Usually on Christmas Eve he would typically be trying to locate the gifts his parents had hidden. But he didn't do that this holiday. He wasn't even being carted to some Christmas dinner he didn't care about. Hell, Draco actually would have given anything to be on his way to some useless social event.

Funny how you missed things you used to hate, when something you hate more pops up.

Even a year ago, he was living a relatively normal life...apart from the attempted murder of Dumbledore...at least then he could walk the halls of Malfoy manor without hearing heckles from other Death Eaters.

God, he hated the Manor so much.

_Fifty-eight, fifty-nine, sixty..._

At the current moment his mother and father were else where, though he'd be lying if he said he cared where they were. He had found himself in the mentality of as long as they were alive, breathing, and relatively well...he didn't care. He was sure he'd be seeing them in a few hours. The Dark Lord didn't trust them to leave the Manor. It still amazed Draco he even attended Hogwarts, but he supposed with the Carrows and Snape there, he had enough supervision...

_Seventy-seven, seventy-eight..._

"When you and Angeline were children there were moments I thought you were going to kill one another," Draco tore his gaze away from the floor as Celeste Jensen entered the room. "But then you put Nathaniel in the room and suddenly that dynamic would change. It was very clear to me then that my daughter liked you best."

"Can I help you, Mrs. Jensen?" he asked becoming slightly uneasy.

"Perhaps a bit, Draco," she said as she slowly walked the room. "My daughter, is she well?" Draco stared at her back.

"I wouldn't know," Draco lied. "I don't exactly interact with her now do I?"

Celeste turned and smiled before she sat in the chair opposite of him. She crossed one leg over the other and stared at him with a look that simply made Draco believe she was seeing _through_ him.

"I'd rather not play this game, Draco," she said.

"Well I can't seem to understand why you care," Draco responded. The smile faltered just a bit, but it held as she continued to look at him.

"She's my child," she said. "A mother is allowed concern," the smile faded, "Especially when she has a terrible feeling." Draco didn't say anything as she continued to speak. "There are things people shouldn't ignore, a pain they suffer, bad feelings, and dreams."

"Why would you say that?" Draco asked, perhaps a bit too quickly. "The thing about dreams? Why shouldn't they be ignored? They're just dreams."

Celeste tilted her head to the side in curiosity.

"It's just what people say, Draco," she said dismissively. "But it doesn't mean there are hidden meanings...Now I'll ask again, is my daughter well?"

Draco looked away from her as he was too busy thinking about that dream he had had two days prior. Angeline was dead, but surely that wasn't what the dream was alluding to was it? Surely it wasn't...

"She's fine," Draco finally said. "I mean she's had a detention with the Carrows, but I mean she's fine from what I've seen." Celeste nodded, but she bit her lip, it was a quick gesture, but he caught it. She was nervous about something. "Is something going to happen to her?" He found himself asking. Celeste smiled a at him.

"Careful, Draco," she said. "You're sounding concerned, but that be right can it?" she asked, "I mean for someone that doesn't interact or like my daughter. I'm starting to think you've been lying to me."

"I could say the same, Mrs. Jensen," he countered. They stared at one another, daring the other to break first. It would turn out that Angeline's mother was far more experienced when it came to having people back down.

"I don't know if something is going to happen to her," Celeste said standing. She was starting toward the door. "But a lot can happen in the heat of a moment. Do you understand what I'm saying, Draco?"

Draco suddenly jumped up as she was leaving, "What are you talking about?" he asked. "Is there some sort of raid happening and no one's said anything to me? Why wasn't I told?"

"You just were," Celeste said. "_Pay attention._ Hello, Narcissa."

She didn't stop as she said it and after she did, she continued out of the parlor as though she had just had a friendly chat with the Malfoy heir. She surely had a chat, but Draco didn't think it too friendly. Why couldn't she just tell him out right what was going on? If she knew, and he really did think she did, that he had a means of contacting Angeline and if she cared as much as seemed to want him to believe, then why didn't she just out right tell him?

His mother had given him a worried look as she entered the room further.

"What's the matter, Draco?" she asked.

Running a frustrated hand through his hair, he turned from her, pulling the pendant from underneath his shirt and holding it in his hand tightly briefly before putting it back and turning to face his mother.

"Nothings the matter. Everything's fine."

* * *

><p>"That was definitely the most difficult dinner I've had to sit through," Gisele said as she fell back on to Angeline's bed.<p>

"I'd say," Angeline agreed. "It's Christmas, shouldn't we be laughing and singing some Christmas carol or something?"

"Firstly, it's Christmas eve," Gisele said. "Secondly, we don't sing Christmas carols!"

Angeline shrugged, "All I'm saying is..." Angeline trailed off as she felt the pendant warm against her chest. She pulled the thing from her shirt as Gisele watched her carefully.

"What does he want?" Gisele asked.

"He says _'be careful'_..." Angeline said. "I don't know what the bloody hell that means because—"

For the second time since entering her room, Angeline was cut off. This time however, it was because of Gisele's sudden movement. Her cousin's eyes had gone wide as something behind Angeline caught her attention, and Gisele had jumped up from the bed and tackled Angeline to the floor. Just as Angeline hit the floor, the sound of her window shattering and the spell that went through it hit the wall.

"Are you okay?" Gisele asked rolling off her.

"I'm fine," Angeline breathed. Rolling onto her stomach, Angeline flicked her wrist and her wand slid into her hand. "Are you okay, Gisele?" Gisele nodded as she crawled to the edge of the now broken window. Angeline joined her on the other side and they both peeked out to see just _who_ had caused what had happened.

Death Eaters, and quite a few of them.

"Alexander," a very familiar voice called. "It's rather rude to ignore your guest!" Angeline and Gisele shared nervous glances. "Come outside and greet us like the host you should be! Mother taught us better than that, brother!"

Angeline's heart stopped.

There was a loud crash as her bedroom door banged open.

"Girls," Vivianne said as she and Xander entered the room, wands at the ready. "Grab your bags! You've got to get out of here. I fear our actions while you two were one have caught up to us."

"Those file?" Gisele screeched. "This is all about those stupid files?"

"I'm afraid so," Xander said. There was another loud sound of a window shattering. "Bags now! Wands out! Come on, girls!"

Gisele opened her mouth to speak, but instead she pointed her wand in the directed of her room and her bag and trainers flew toward her. Angeline took this as cue and crawled toward her bed, grabbed her own bag and slipped her trainers on her feet.

"Let's go," her aunt said leaving the room. Throwing her bag over her head, Angeline and Gisele followed Vivianne and Xander out. As the ran down the hall and to the stairs, Vivianne gave them instructions. "The two of you have to get past the anti-disapparating points. From there apparate anywhere! Just get as far away from here as you can."

"What about you two?" Gisele asked.

"Don't worry about us," Xander said. "They're not here for you."

"So you keep saying," Gisele growled. "Who have you been sending those files to?"

Xander looked reluctant to answer but when she heard the sound of her father's voice yelling at his companions to wait until they came out, she saw her uncle break his reluctance.

"Those files have been given to the Order," Xander said. "There's no more you need to know..." He was cutting the topic off again and both girls new better than to push it. "You're going to have to go out there. Run towards the trees, do you understand me?" He had turned away from them and was peeking out the window. Angeline knew he was assessing the situation trying to find his own best course of retaliation.

"This is my home," Gisele started. "If you're going to fight them, then I'm going to fight with you!"

"Not today, honey," Vivianne said. "You need to run away and return to Hogwarts at the beginning of the new year. Keep each other safe. We'll be fine."

"Back to Hogwarts?" Gisele questioned. "You want us to go back?"

"It's safer to be there than on the run," Angeline interrupted. "We don't return and we'll become wanted. We're still school students and being pureblood, we're required by law to attend unless seriously ill. We can be punished, but ironically, the law is protecting us..."

Gisele stared at her, until there was another loud shattering of glass. Xander finally turned to look at them.

"I've counted about six," he said. "There could be more so be careful. When I blast open this door, I'm going to cover the area. You two run right and then run as fast as you can until you reach the treeline. Don't engage in a duel unless provoked, keep your heads down and run. Once at the treeline, disapparate anywhere."

"How will we meet up?" Gisele said. Angeline swallowed around the lump in her throat when her uncle hesitated to answer.

"Don't worry about that," he said. Angeline noted he had been saying that quite a bit in the last few days. She figured she should be worrying. "Just do as I say, do you understand?" Neither girl replied immediately. "Do you understand?" he repeated.

"Yeah," Gisele meekly responded. Angeline understood something else, she understood that this would be the last she'd see of her uncle and aunt, and part of it she felt was her fault. No matter what they have done while she and Gisele were gone, she still felt a bit responsible.

"Right," Xander said straightening up and pointing his wand at the door. "Keep your heads down and your guards up, loves, and run as fast as you can."

"Any advice for me, dear?" Vivianne asked as she stood next to her husband.

"Try not to show me up too bad," there was hint of amusement in his voice. "Cover your eyes," in that moment the door flew off it's hinges and into the yard, followed by her uncle's sending out a heavy covering of fog to the area. "Go!" he yelled.

The four of them ran into the yard, two of them diverting to the left while the other two to the right. Angeline and Gisele tore across the yard but didn't quite make it to the trees when Gisele had turned to look back at the ensuing fight. The fog was dispersing quickly as though someone had used the antispell to get rid of it. It was as Angeline turned and saw her cousin frozen as she looked back at her mother and father dueling two separate Death Eaters, that Angeline knew that her cousin was going to run back up that hill and fight, despite being told otherwise. Angeline simply _could not_ let that happen. Transferring her wand to her left hand, Angeline grabbed her cousin's hand and tugged her.

"Gisele, come on!" she yelled, but as they turned to run toward the trees, they found their path blocked.

"Going somewhere?" the person asked.

"Actually, yes," Angeline said as she flicked her wand upward and person flew back a few feet. Not bothering to see where they landed, Angeline ran toward the trees, tugging her cousin behind her. Just as the cousins reached the treeline, a spell narrowly missed Angeline, and Gisele having snapped out of what trance she was in, threw a spell over her shoulder as they continued to run further into the forest, with pursuits behind them and coming at them fast.

"We have to apparate now!" Angeline screamed.

"Really?" Gisele screamed back. "I wasn't aware! Have you ever tried to apparate while running for your life? We're meant to be stationary!"

Angeline knew she had point, but their pursuers were getting closer and their spells getting even closer to making their mark.

"Well we've got to try something! Isn't there a bloody cliff up ahead?" Angeline asked. She was sure that if Gisele wasn't busy throwing another spell over her shoulder she probably would have yelled some smartarse comment at her.

"Yeah!" was what she shouted back. "You have to apparate us! I can't concentrate!"

"And I can?" Angeline responded. Gisele gave her hand a hard squeeze. "This could kill us," Angeline said as she could see the cliff drawing closer and closer.

"We're dead either way! That's a fifty foot drop and if we stop running those bastards are going to do god knows what to us!" Gisele yelled. "I trust you, Angeline! Now trust yourself!" Angeline picked up as much speed as she could, Gisele matching. More wayward spells flew over their heads and before Angeline knew it the ground would be no more. This was insane, even for her, Angeline thought. She vanished all other thoughts immediately but the place she wanted to be stayed vivid in her mind "Angeline!"

Destination, determination and deliberation...that's what she needed and that's what she had.

Just before Angeline's right foot left the ground she pivoted. Immediately, Angeline felt her body lurch and the feeling of being forced through a tight tube was around her, but it was much worse. She felt as though her body was being pulled into a number of directions, she felt as though something was pressing heavy against her chest and she didn't think she was ever going to breath again. It was as though it was never going to end, Angeline thought perhaps this was what death was like. Her only comfort had been that she could still feel her cousin's hand in hers.

When Angeline thought she was going to pass out the feeling was gone and she would have laughed for it had worked and they were alive. However, they were falling and falling fast.

* * *

><p>Draco had excused himself from his mother's presence the moment that bloody pendant started to burn hot against his chest. It wasn't until he was in the safety of his room did he pull the damn thing from his shirt. He was hoping to find it would read some message, any snide comment from her would have been nice. Much nicer than what he saw. He saw nothing. Touching it he still found it burning hot.<p>

He let the pendant fall over his shirt, but it did nothing to stop him from feeling the burning metal.

Draco began to pace his floor, he had no real idea what was going on. Angeline's mother had been unhelpful and his mother didn't drop any hints either when he had asked where everyone was. It was _very_ possible that Angeline was in some really deep trouble.

_Well of course,_ he though. _What other reason would there be that the stupid thing burned like it did. _

She was in trouble and there was nothing he could do about it.

_Why should you?_ The snide part of his mind asked. _She's not your family. She's not your girlfriend. You don't care remember? She can care for herself._

Draco didn't bother to listen to the voice as he continued to pace his room, trying to piece together exactly what was going on. If he wasn't mistaken Celeste Jensen was suggesting that though Angeline wasn't a target, someone she could be with was. He went through conversations that had happened around him trying to pinpoint if someone had said something.

There had been talks of raids, supposed sighting of Harry Potter, listing of places the Order could be hiding and the suggestion that someone had been providing information on there. But no one spoke of the Jensen girl. No one mentioned the Jensen name from what he could remembered. He'd surely would have paid attention then wouldn't he have? Even Angeline's father seemed to care less what became of his daughter or her current whereabouts. He'd been focused on other things. Everyone had bigger and better things to deal with. Plus with Luna Lovegood in his dungeons he doubted they needed another teenage girl in their capture. Especially since capturing her didn't help _his_ _side_ any...

_For the love of Merlin. _Draco growled as ran his hand through his hair. _What the hell is going on?_

Draco continued to pace his floor, he was sure that at some point someone might hear and come to check on him, but he didn't care. He'd kindly tell them to leave him alone.

It almost felt like hours that pendant burned so hot that Draco thought it would have burned a hole into his shirt. Perhaps they had been correct that time they had said it might be defective. What if nothing was wrong?

But he knew better than that.

Something was definitely _wrong_. He could feel it. Quite literally and also figuratively.

Draco took even more notice in the pendant when it suddenly grew even hotter, so hot that when he placed it in his palm he was sure had he not been standing in a well lit room, it would have glowed. It was when that thought crossed his mind that the pendant just _stopped_ trying to give him third degree burns. Flipping it and looking at it. Still with no message and oh-so-cold.

Draco stared at it for the longest time, his stomach doing a small flip and tightening. He thought he was going to sick, because the worse possible reasoning to the sudden lost in heat popped in his head and manifested into something that made him sit down hard on his bed.

Angeline Jensen was dead.

* * *

><p><strong>*cough* I've readied my battlements, bring on the pitchforks...hehe, but seriously don't kill me, please? So I've done quite a few things this chapter, let's recap shall we?<br>**

**-Xander & Vivianne Jensen have been giving information to the Order. Whether they make it out alive when it comes to the Death Eaters is unknown as of now. And you might not know for some time...  
>-Angeline &amp; Gisele are falling to who knows where (I know, hehe).<br>-Draco thinks Angeline might be dead.  
>-We end the chapter in the early hours of Christmas Day.<br>**

**Questions:**  
><strong>1) Will Angeline and Gisele be alright? Where did Angeline send them?<br>**

**2) What fate lies for Xander and Vivianne?  
><strong>

**3) What's Draco going to do? ****  
><strong>

**Leave a review, maybe? Leave virtual pitchforks! =P  
><strong>

**Love always,**  
><strong>TR<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello dear friends! Chapter 21 here for you! Enjoy!**

**Your reviews last chapter really made me smile! Big thanks to: _sarahmichellegellarfan1, XxXAkumaNoTenshiXxX, MissLorraineScarlet, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, Selena127, Nicky-Maree, flamesofamonster, fadedsunset_, and _Aihart_ for the reviews! You lovely people really keep me going!**

**And thank you to all those that continue to read and to those who have added this their favorites and alerts! :)**

**Disclaimer:** Should be known by now. I don't own it.

* * *

><p>The ground was coming to them fast, the panic set in as the two cousin released one another's hand. Wildly and without much direction both of them seemed to have had the same idea as they lashed their wands under them, shouting out the same spell.<p>

"_Arresto momentum!_"

Their bodies were slowing, but they had used the spell much too late as when they hit the ground. They both had had the sense to roll in two different directions. Perhaps thinking that at least rolling would ease some of the pain they would feel and avoid hurting one another. However, their screams told a different story.

Angeline could feel the rubble in the ground cutting through her skin and leaving bruises as she passed over them. She had stopped rolling, landing hard on her back. She cried out as she laid there trying to grasp her bearings. The world was spinning and she could taste the metallic flavor that was usually associated with blood at the back of her mouth. She let her wand fall from her hand then as Angeline could barely breathe and the bag she had slung over her body felt like it was choking her.

She managed to lift it from her neck, but not without a few groans and once it was tossed aside, she rolled onto her stomach. She had never felt this bad in her life, everything was blurry and she could barely see the home that stood before her or the figure that was running out of the open door.

She felt like she had broken every bone in her body, but just the fact that she was able to move allowed her the positive thought that she had avoided any serious injury.

Angeline grabbed at the pendant that had come loose from with under her shirt. It was still there as some prickling in the back of her mind made her worry. She released it instantly because she had more pressing matters at hand such as along with that prickling there was something else.

There was a throbbing in her head and the fact that she was having so much trouble identifying who was running in her direction, told her she probably sustained some kind of head trauma.

God, she wanted to sleep. _Don't go to sleep._

Just like her body ached and her head throbbed, she found other than moans and groans she just _couldn't_ yell out for much help. She could barely get the word to raise above a whisper, but it didn't seem to matter as the person that she had seen running from the house had stopped and dropped down beside her. And now that the person was closer, Angeline smiled, happy to know she hadn't landed in some muggle's garden. Merlin knows how she was going to talk herself out of that one.

"Happy...Christmas...Blaise," she muttered as she was gently turned over. Even to her own ears her words sounded slurred and undefined.

"Angeline," Blaise said. His voice sounded concerned, but Angeline wasn't sure, because she was wondering when did Blaise get a twin… "Bloody hell, Angeline...Don't move! I have to check on Gisele. _Do not go to sleep._"

Angeline might have replied but she wasn't sure, but seeing as Blaise had run off to her cousin, she figured she must have. She could hear him talking to Gisele and Gisele crying out about something. Angeline hoped she wasn't splinched, but then she heard something click into as well as Gisele screaming.

Despite being told not to, Angeline tried to sit up but was immediately chided as Blaise had come back into view and just behind him a limping Gisele, holding her left arm.

"Didn't I tell you not to move?" he asked.

"Don't like rules," Angeline replied. She could have sworn he growled before he pointed his wand at her and she felt her body being lifted from the ground.

"Gisele grab her bag and wand," Blaise said as he steadied Angeline in the air and started to walk toward the house. "Hurry up," he said. "You two made enough noise to have woken up the entire British Isles!"

"Well, sorry!" Gisele hissed. "I'll make sure to be quieter the next time I decide to fall from the sky and nearly break my neck!"

The argument had either stopped or Angeline was just starting to subcumb to the the lull of darkness that had been swimming on the peripherals of her vision. Either way, the last things she remembered before her world went completely black was being set upon a _very_ soft cushion and being yelled at to stay awake.

* * *

><p>"<em>What if I died?"<em> Angeline had asked him the question long ago. It was around the time they were sneaking out of the Slytherin common room before the Battle. She had asked him that question as they sat perched on their brooms in the middle of the Quidditch Pitch. "_If I died. Would you care?"_

Draco remembered he had stared at her for the longest time before he shook his head, "_I wouldn't,"_ he remembered saying. "_I wouldn't care."_

She had smiled as she turned upside down on her broom, "_You sure?"_

He had been hesitant to answer back then, but he did anyway. "_Positive."_ She held his stare with her upside down one before she let go of her broom. She was only hanging in the air by her legs wrapped tightly around the handle. "_Are you testing me, Jensen?"_ he asked. She laughed and grabbed her broom and flipped up right. She didn't answer, instead she flew off across the pitch.

Draco sat staring at the pendant in his hand. It was still cold, he could feel a burning in his chest. One that was familiar to him. He had felt it majority of his sixth year, it was a rising panic. Draco cared. He cared a lot about whether she lived or not. He very much _wanted_ her to be alive. _Needed_ her to be.

Angeline Jensen couldn't possibly be dead.

_Think rationally, Draco._

It was harder to do that when the only thing that connected him the girl was frightenly cold. Not even when it rested unused did it ever feel this cold. Draco realized the thing always had a tiny bit of warmth to it.

It was so hard because he had told her time and time again that he didn't care. That getting attached wasn't hard. He'd once again put his foot in his mouth and he had only himself to blame. But perhaps she knew he cared, without him saying so. Though the thought didn't lessen the burning he felt deep in his chest.

Angeline Jensen was important to him and he was a tosser for not admitting it. Not only to her but to himself.

It was then that the pendant in his hand flashed warm so quickly he thought perhaps it had been a figment of his imagination. Maybe it had been that little thing called hope, but he held on tight to it before his bedroom door opened and he was forced to shove the necklace back under his shirt, where it laid freezingly against his chest.

Draco stood up to see that it was Demetrius Jensen standing at his door. The man's hair was in array and there was a small cut just under his eye. Draco thought that Angeline's father looked absolutely livid.

"I have a very important question for you, Draco," Demetrius said not wasting any pretenses. "This past summer when we went to my brother's home, you checked the upstairs and you claimed that there was _no_ sign that my daughter had been in the home, isn't that right?"

"Yes, sir," Draco said trying to push the unease he felt away.

"Then tonight it's just coincidence that my daughter was there then? That there was a room that held her belongings. Plenty of them mind you that she mostly didn't take to Hogwarts. Did you lie to me, Draco?"

"No, sir," Draco answered. "There wasn't any sign of her there."

Demetrius studied Draco hard and Draco had never been happier that his aunt Bellatrix had taught him how to shield his thoughts.

"See I think you're lying to me, Draco," he said far too calmly. "My daughter was there tonight, I saw her run off with that cousin of hers. And after a nice little comb through of the home, there's plenty of evidence she was there this summer."

"Perhaps it was after we had gone, sir," Draco lied. "But when I checked those rooms there was no sign of her there."

"I want to believe that, Draco," Demetrius said. "I truly do, but you have always had the knack of lying, didn't you boy? Just like your father."

"And his father says you ought to leave, Demetrius," Draco turned his eyes back to the door to find his father standing there. For a moment, his father reminded him of what he was before Azkaban, before life went terrible. "Because you're upset that you failed to capture your brother, his family and not to mention losing your daughter once again is no reason to come berate my son," Lucius said. "We may be old friends, Demetrius, but you will not cross this line."

"If you truly wanted your daughter she is within grasp at Hogwarts, if I'm not mistaken," Lucius continued. "Instead you wish to condemn your brother along with his other crimes for hiding her, however now you've lost your chance as she and her cousin were last seen going over the side of a cliff."

Draco stared between the two men as they glared at one another, but he had been stuck on the fact that Angeline and Gisele were last seen going over the side of a cliff. He literally pinched himself from asking the question of whether they were alive or not, because to his father and to Angeline's father...he wasn't supposed to care…

His answer did come though.

"You have a lot to say, Lucius for a man without a wand," Demetrius taunted. "I suppose had you been there you could have done better. Perhaps you'd be able to tell us why the bodies of my daughter and niece were not at the bottom of that cliff. Those idiots that were chasing them say they apparated once going over. As for my daughter being at Hogwarts, well," Demetrius gave a short laugh. "She can thank her mother for that. Should she not return though. That's an entirely different story."

"It still stands," Lucius started. "My son here has nothing to do with your child so if you'd ever be so kind and to get out."

Demetrius glared at them both before stalking out of the room, his robes billowing behind him. Once he was gone, Lucius closed the door and turned to look at Draco expectantly.

"Don't give me that look, father," Draco said.

"I don't understand, Draco," Lucius sighed. "Some of your problems seem to be stemming from that Jensen girl. Why is that?"

"I don't know," Draco lied. "She's just that girl I was forced to spend majority of my childhood with. Not to mention she's my housemate. I don't interact with her unless I'm forced to."

"I always knew that girl was trouble," his father muttered. "Do not by any means get any more caught up with her than you have."

"Okay," Draco said. Though he sound a bit defensive, he knew, but he had a question. One that needed to be answered, because there was burning still in his chest and the pendant was still too cold. "Father, explain to me why Mr Jensen even cares where she is or what she's doing? Unlike with Lovegood having her here or wherever he wants to lock her up isn't going to change anything. She's not a threat by any means."

"Demetrius wants what is no longer his," Lucius said. "It's a personal mission for him. See there's a lot you don't you know about that family, Draco. Those Jensen boys competed for everything. Though they both were very charismatic, Alexander tended to be the better liked. Could you imagine if you had a child that one day openly hated and defied you, and openly loved and followed a man you call brother? It's a point of pride. If he can't have Angeline be the perfect little girl he wants her to be then he surely isn't going to let his brother have that satisfaction of having her in his little family."

"So he's angry because now he's lost both?" Draco questioned. "And apparently she's dead, but they aren't sure?"

"Yes to the first," Lucius answered. "She's as good as dead," he continued. "From what I've heard them describe, the sound of their apparition couldn't have ended with a positive outcome."

Draco's heart was pounding so fast and so hard, that he was sure it would leap from his chest at any moment as he pushed the subject.

"Alright," he said slowly. "Say she's dead then...why is he so upset? She's gone and she's not something to worry about any more right?"

"Demetrius was always the cruel one," Lucius said. "He wanted to deal with her himself. She would get lucky to bleed out somewhere do to being splinched."

Draco stared at his father and swallowed around the lump in his throat.

"Hypothetically speaking she's alive," he asked. "And she's at Hogwarts?"

"Then I'm sure the Carrows may get special instructions, but Draco," Lucius paused and looked him directly in the eye. "Why are _you_ so interested, son?"

Draco kept his father's gaze, ready to lie to him, "I was only curious," he said.

"Keep that curiosity to yourself from now on," Lucius said. "It'll cause talk," he added. "The last warning I'm going to give you, if by some luck she _is_ alive, then you stay away from her. Am I clear?"

"Crystal," Draco replied.

"Good," Lucius said heading toward the door. "No one should bother you the rest of the night. Get some sleep, would you?"

"Of course," Draco nodded. He had counted to ten after his father had closed the door before he had yanked the pendant from out of his shirt.

The pendant though still cold, gave him a small bit of hope. They hadn't been found, which was a great indication that they were alive. That Angeline was alive. He closed his hand around it and felt it warm with a single passing thought.

* * *

><p>Angeline jumped up gasping for air. The second thing she did was scream as a pain shot up her spine. The third thing to happen was she realized she was wet. The fourth thing she noticed was that Blaise stood over her a bucket still posed in the air as if being dumped.<p>

"What the hell?" Angeline yelled only to regret it.

"I told you not to go to sleep," Blaise replied setting the bucket at his feet. He had lifted his wand hand and two glasses and a pitcher of something green came flying into the room.

"To be fair," Angeline looked to her cousin who was sitting at the edge of an arm chair. "We tried shaking you and yelling, the water was a last ditch effort. Don't scare me like that again, Angeline." Angeline stared at Gisele for a moment. She looked all right, but she was holding her left arm awkwardly.

"Did you break your arm?" Angeline asked. She found it rather difficult to focus still and the urge to fall back to sleep was strong.

"No, she didn't," Blaise said. Angeline wasn't sure when he'd gotten the sling in his hands or the bag of ice, but there he stood with them. He made Gisele put her arm in the sling, and with her other hand he made her hold it to the side of her head. "She dislocated it, either in her fall or your appartion," he turned and looked at Angeline. "What were you thinking?"

"That I wanted to live," Angeline said going to lay back down, only for Blaise to grab her shoulders. "But I'm starting to rethink it because I can't see straight and everything hurts. That's your cue to let me go."

Blaise did let her go but the warning was very clear. He turned and grabbed a glass and the green drink. "Take this," he said pouring her a glass of some green potion and handing it to her, he did the same for Gisele. Angeline eyed the drink in her hands before looking at Blaise.

"Did you make this?" she asked. Blaise glared at her.

"You literally drop out of the sky into _my backyard_ and you're questioning whether I made you a potion that's going to not only clear your mind, but relieve you of some of the pain you're complaining about?" he said. "And yes, I did bloody make it! You're not the only one that's read up on medical magic, Angeline. And for your information, this is a recipe from my mother's fifth husband, _a Healer._"

"Geez," Gisele muttered. "No need to be so cranky," she said downing the potion, "It was just a question," she coughed.

Angeline didn't say much else, instead she just downed the potion expecting it to taste like something from the bottom of a lake, only to find it tasted like grass.

Instantly, she felt the pressure that she felt in her head lessen and her vision cleared significantly. The pain that she felt all over her body also ebbed away and she handed Blaise the empty glass.

Angeline lifted her arms above her head and stretched, she heard her back give a little _click_ and she let out a sigh dropping her arms, just in time to see the minor scrapes on them were healing, though she'd just have to live with the bruises.

"Thanks," Angeline said looking at Blaise. He simply nodded and set the glass on the table. He then proceeded to point his wand at her and Angeline who was still wet instantly felt her clothes and hair dry. "Er, thanks again."

"Don't want you ruining the upholstery," he said crossing his arms and sitting in a chair near the couch she sat on. "Now will one of you please explain to me what's going on."

"We're trying out for extreme apparating," Gisele said. "It's a new sport. Considering our landing was less than perfect, I'd say the judges would have given us a five for effort."

"Considering you're in my house and you two could very well be fugitives, I think you should cut the smartarse remarks, Gisele," Blaise said without looking at her. "Again, shall we? What's going on?"

Angeline looked at Gisele to find her cousin had taken to looking at the opposite wall. Sighing Angeline swung her legs off the couch and rested her eyes on Blaise. The potion definitely helped, but she knew that she wouldn't be doing any long distance running anytime soon...or any running for that matter.

"Death Eaters showed up at the house," she said to him. "They were looking for my aunt and uncle...they'd been putting together these files, yeah, and well the Death Eaters found out...We were told to run and well we did...but we couldn't stop to apparate and we were heading toward this cliff. I had to try to apparate then and well I did just as we were going over and I brought us here…I didn't figure that we'd reappear in your backyard...well I knew that just not fifty feet in the air…"

Blaise stared at her for the longest time before he sighed and ran a hand over his face.

"Your first destination was to show up here of all places?" Blaise asked incredulously. "Do you know how lucky you two are that I'm even _here_? Better yet, how lucky you are that my mother isn't?"

"What does that matter?" Gisele asked. Blaise looked at her briefly.

"It matters a whole lot," he said. "Do you know that had my mother been here, she would _not_ have hesitated to have broken the taboo on You-Know-Who's name, just so she'd leave our hands off it. She'd see you both as I said, fugitives…"

"But we aren't," Gisele said. Angeline thought she sounded a tad bit too defensive. And a defensive Gisele wasn't a good Gisele. "And if you're so torn about us showing up then why don't you just speak the Dark Lord's name and be done with us? Isn't that what you've always alluded to anyway? Being done with us when you saw fit?"

It became very apparent to Angeline that Gisele's attitude most likely was stemming from having just left her parents to an unknown fate, but as Angeline looked to Blaise she saw for the first time something she had never seen on her friend's face. That the comment had surely struck her long time friend in a bad way. Nothing ever phased Blaise much, but Angeline thought for the briefest of moments he looked..._hurt_.

"Blaise…" Angeline started.

"Do you really think of me to be that shallow, Gisele?" Blaise asked her cousin quietly. "That I would sell you out _to Death Eaters_ just to keep my own name clean? Is that what you _really_ think?" Gisele looked away from him but refused to comment. Blaise laughed humorlessly and shook his head. "Unbelievable," he muttered sitting back in his chair.

"Blaise," Angeline started again. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought us here. I know that you'd prefer that we not bring you any closer to our drama than we already have at Hogwarts, and we literally dropped at your front door, er, back door...I'm really sorry…" she said. "Thank you for helping us and making sure I didn't die...but we'll get moving—"

"Oh shut up would you," Blaise snapped. "My mother won't be back until way after school's back in session. You can stay, but there are a few rules."

"It'll be better that we left," Angeline said. She had only chosen Blaise's home as the place to go because he wasn't her enemy. In truth, she had never planned on entering the home. She had hoped, in a perfect apparation, that she and her cousin would have appeared in that backyard, and immediately disapparated someplace else.

"Of course that would be better," Blaise commented. "But let's be honest, you two will probably just get caught out there. Hence why you're going to follow a few rules while here...and I swear, Angeline if you even _think_ about breaking them I'll end you myself."

"Why would you even say that?" Gisele mumbled.

"She knows why," Blaise said raising an eyebrow at Angeline. She noticed he wasn't looking at Gisele. He was still cross with her, which was why Angeline was still surprise that he was letting them stay...not that they had asked...

"You're not letting us leave without a fight are you?" Angeline asked instead.

"A fight you'll lose, Jensen," he said. "So rules; one, you're not leaving this house for any reason. We're about eight miles from London and you know what's located there. Two, don't annoy me. I rather enjoy my alone time. And three, when it comes to returning to Hogwarts, you leave in the early morning at dark and we'll speak on the train, understood? We act like you were never here and you tell me all about how you managed to piss off a group of Death Eaters."

"Got it," Angeline said. Gisele however just stared at Blaise for the longest time. "Gisele," Angeline said snapping her fingers at her cousin.

"I'd actually like to know where my parents are," Gisele said sending Angeline a quick glare. Angeline didn't feel at all guilty, as she let her cousin talk. If her aunt and uncle had escaped, the UK was large place...the world even more so. "So, I'll have to decline, Zabini. I will not stay cooped up in a house when there are people out there that I love."

For the first time since snapping at her earlier, Blaise fixed his gaze upon Gisele.

"You're not going to find them," he said bluntly. "If they aren't dead, then where would they be Gisele? Where would you start?"

"I don't know," Gisele said after a long pause.

"Then get it through that thick skull of yours that sometimes waiting is the best course of action," he said.

"Waiting?" Gisele said standing up. She dropped the bag of ice as she turned toward Blaise. "I waited three months to talk to my mother and father. _Three months_. I'm home _three days_ and everything goes to shite. How long am I supposed to wait?"

"However long it takes," Blaise replied. It wasn't the answer Gisele wanted to hear. None of this was anything she wanted to here. Angeline sat there looking between her standing cousin and her sitting friend. "Tell me Angeline," Blaise started looking at her, "had you landed here without injury would it have been in your plan to go on some goose chase around the country to find your aunt and uncle?"

Angeline looked up at her cousin before looking at Blaise. Angeline shook her head, "No," she said. "I wouldn't have gone to look for them."

"What?" Gisele said.

"Why not?" Blaise prompted. Though from the way he said it, Angeline was positive he knew her answer.

"Because it's not practical. They wouldn't want us to look for them. It would only put us in danger. I'd have us hiding in a muggle village or something. But never would it have been in our plans leading back to Hogwarts to look for them."

"See, Gisele," Blaise said. "I've told you once before this is war. _You_ have to survive if you want to win. Your parents would probably hate it if you tried to look for them."

"What would you know?" Gisele asked. "Your father's dead and your mother's usually absent."

To Angeline's surprise Blaise smiled, "True," he said. "But you fail to understand something highly important here."

"Which is?"

"I'm rarely wrong," he said turning away from her. "Your room is up the stairs to the right." The moment the words left his lips, Angeline knew the conversation was over. Even if Gisele didn't want to stay, she was going to, because as hot headed and angry as she was right now...Angeline still knew she wasn't just going to leave. That wasn't how Gisele did things. At least she hoped.

What Gisele did do though was knock a glass off the table as she stomped out of the room, up the stairs and slammed a door.

Angeline breathed a heavy sigh and met Blaise's stare.

"I'm sorry," she said. Blaise shrugged as he pointed his wand at the broken glass. It repaired itself and he sent it back to the kitchen.

"She's upset," he said. "Let her throw her tantrum, but once she wakes up she'll realize that waiting is her best and only option."

"What do you mean once she wakes up?" Angeline asked.

"Please, the moment her head hits that pillow she'll be out for the next eight hours," he said. "Besides, she couldn't leave unless she wanted to get into a fight with me. I've got both your wands."

"Gisele's not afraid to get physical," Angeline said. "How'd you get her wand anyway?"

"When I put the sling on her, I took both your wands from her. As for her getting physical, let her." Angeline frowned. "I'm just saying," Blaise added. "But now I have to deal with you."

"I'm not something to be dealt with," Angeline said.

"I beg to differ," Blaise remarked. "Why didn't your boyfriend warn you about tonight?"

"I haven't a boyfriend, but I don't think Draco knew," Angeline said. Blaise seemed to be thinking before his eyes landed on something on her person. "What?" Angeline asked looking down at herself.

Blaise tilted his head to the side in thought before he pointed to what he was looking at. Angeline looked down at the pendant. She had practically forgotten about it. She picked it up and lifted the necklace from her head.

She stared down at it for the longest time because she wasn't expecting to find a message waiting for her. Though it was rather hard to make out what it said. It was faded as though it had been carved there and the years had done its work on it.

"_If you're alive_," she read slowly. "_You're lucky."_ Angeline looked up at Blaise he still looked thoughtful as he looked back at her. "I think I've damaged it apparating because it's really hard to read," she said. "All the same...I've got to tell him I'm still breathing." The moment the words left her lips, Blaise had reached forward and grabbed the pendant from her.

"Oi," she said. "I've got to tell him something!"

"Do you think it'll work, Angeline?" Blaise asked.

"I don't know," she said. "But I can at least try. I owe him that don't I?"

"He'll live if you don't reply," Blaise said. "In a weeks time he'll see you in person." Blaise paused. "For now, I'll keep a hold on this and you go to bed."

"If I don't at least try he's going to think I'm dead," Angeline tried to reason.

"And would that be so bad?" Blaise asked. "He's not supposed to care either way, right? He'll just have to wait. If he really wanted to know if you were alive he's resourceful enough. He's in the midst of it all. Make him wait, Angeline. It'll be for the best."

"How is it for the best?" she asked.

"Trust me, Angeline," he said standing and pocketing the pendant. "I'll show you to your room."

Angeline wasn't sure what sound left her mouth as she stood up and followed Blaise out of the room. She thought that not telling Draco she was alive was a terrible idea. After all she'd like to know if he was alive had their situations been switched.

* * *

><p>Draco wasn't sure how long he stared at the pendant, all he knew was that now it was the early hours of Christmas and he still had yet to get a response. He was growing agitated and annoyed as he started to realize that perhaps he was just holding on to this silly little thing called hope.<p>

Maybe she was laying somewhere in a field or something, bleeding to death for botching her apparating. That is if they actually had apparated, though Draco didn't think those Death Eaters were _that_ idiotic that they couldn't locate two bodies.

So Draco laid there in the dark staring at the ceiling, hand wrapped around the pendant, waiting for something. For anything.

There was a moment when he thought that he felt the thing warm, but after numerous checks he had stopped checking and he had grown angry, letting it fall back to his chest.

How stupid was he to think that she was _actually _okay? Angeline was lucky, but it would seem that luck wasn't going to be on her side this time.

He had thought, that perhaps she was ignoring him, but what were the odds of that? This was serious. He wasn't just asking her something trivial. He had wanted to know if she was alive. It could be argued that he didn't ask, but Angeline would understand. Angeline would want him to know she was fine.

_Wouldn't she?_

Of course she would.

Flipping onto his side to look toward his window, he wondered that the only other reason she wouldn't respond to him was that she had lost the damn thing. The possibility was high, but why did he feel that wasn't the case?

It was very possible that while apparating the pendant could have snapped off. While she was running for her life it could have fallen off. She could even be still running, not having the time to check it. Perhaps her own body heat and panic had only mixed in with that of the pendant, making her ignore it for the time being.

The wondering and theorizing went on and Draco only found himself even more restless than before.

Nevertheless, he _still_ had this sense that she had once more gotten lucky. Of course, he could mark it as this undying hope, but this _felt_ different. Maybe it was even denial. He didn't care, he'd hold on to it.

Because what else could he do but to hold on?

Well, he thought as he rolled onto his back, there were a few things he could do.

One of those things, was to leave Malfoy Manor and look for her himself. However, that option was immediately crossed out as he wouldn't know the first place to look _and_ he'd only get him and his parents killed. After all that they'd been put through, it would have been all for naught.

The second was that he was going to have to just wait to see if she would be on the train back to Hogwarts. He didn't like this option either as anyone that knew Draco Malfoy, knew he hated to wait. Patience was not a virtue he possessed.

Yet, it was the second option the one he had to go with. Draco threw his arm over his face. At what point did he allow Angeline Jensen of all people make him feel like this?

"She better bloody be alive," he muttered. Since he didn't know what he would do if he found she actually hadn't gotten lucky and all this hoping he was doing would have been for nothing. Then the thought hit him, what _would_ he do should she actually be alive?

When did his life become this messy?

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it. There's not much closure, but did you really expect it to? haha. And I'm extremely sorry to say that I may not update for a while! I've just started my last year of university! Which means taking time away from something I really love! This story and you guys! I hope to keep it balanced though! Maybe I can update every two weeks! No promises though! Keep me motivated and we'll see what happens!<strong>

**Questions:  
><strong>

1) On a scale of 1 to 10, how mad is Draco going to be to see Angeline?

2) Do you think there will still be lingering effects from the apparition? If so, what?

3) Why would Blaise make Angeline not respond to Draco? Why does he want people to wait?

4) How are you all? :)

5) Any other speculation of what's to come?

**Toodles and take care loves! See you again next time!**

**Much love, **  
><strong>TR<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi everyone! :) Sorry for the wait, but Chapter 22 is here!  
><strong>

**Big hugs to: **_**flamesoftheforgotten, selena127, xXM**_**izz Alec V**_**olturiXx**_**, **_**BleedinLuva1123, Nicky-Maree**_**, **_**XxXAkumaNoTenshiXxX**_**, **_**fadedsunset, DisilludedNight, hola and DaughterofHades**_ **for reviewing the last chapter!**

**And of course huge thanks to those that have read and added this story to favorites and/or alerts!**

**Disclaimer:** I work hard on this story but anything you recognize belongs to the wonderful, JK Rowling and respective owner. However, Angeline Jensen and Gisele Jensen are mine and mine alone. As is the blossoming development of all characters and other OCs.

* * *

><p>She was falling again, air rushing past her ears, making her temporarily deaf. She was alone this time and she had no wand to even attempt to slow or stop her descend. Panic set heavy on her heart, she was going to die. Her bones were going to be in a million little pieces, her limbs would be sprawled in odd angles. Her only hope was that this would be a quick death. She wouldn't feel a thing.<p>

Instinct still kicked in and Angeline braced for the inevitable _splat_ that would be her body hitting the ground. Just when her body was mere inches from the ground, Angeline jerked in bed and ungracefully found herself falling still this time onto the hard wooden floor in a tangle of sheets.

The cry and string of curses that left her mouth would have earn her a swift smack had she been a child and living with her parents. But she was seventeen—an adult—and she was...where was she again? Oh right, Blaise's home.

Angeline laid there on the cold floor of this semi darkened room for a few moments as she tried to get her body to stop yelling at her. She found that her limbs were stiff and felt a bit like lead. She briefly wondered if she should stay laying there. She was sure that she'd get full use of her body within the next century or so.

The thought was short lived and easily forgotten when she heard a knock at the door. Angeline refrained from answering hoping the person would leave her alone for the next one hundred years. Though, like most things she wasn't given what she wanted when she heard the door open.

"Angeline?" It was Blaise and she could tell he had entered the room. "I thought I heard something like a strangled cat…"

"Down here," Angeline said lifting her arm as though in greeting. She listened to Blaise walk across the room and stopped to look down at her.

"What in the name of Merlin are you doing down there?" he asked.

"What in the name of Merlin are you doing up there?" she asked.

"You fell out of bed?" Blaise scoffed. "You're so clumsy."

"Actually," Angeline began as she slowly sat up. "This is how I always get up in the morning. Effective, no?"

"No," Blaise replied walking away. Angeline wasn't sure where he was walking off to until blinding light filtered into the room. Angeline squinted against the light that came in through the window as she tried with her might to glare at Blaise from the floor. She was sure she only made herself look silly.

"What time is it?" Angeline asked, her eyes adjusting to the added light.

"A little after ten," Blaise answered. "Are you alright?" he asked. "Because in truth you look like you've seen better days."

Angeline would have kicked at his shins but he was probably right. Before she had gone to bed after her shower, she had seen the bruises that were forming just up her abdomen and on her face. Then there was no doubt that her back was in just as bad of state as the rest of her.

"I'm sore and my head hurts a bit..." Angeline said. "Where's Gisele?"

"Locked up in her room," he said. "Your cousin is bloody insane, Angeline," Blaise sighed. He stuck out his hand and Angeline took it as he helped her up. Blaise sounded tired, Angeline surmised as she sat down on edge of the bed.

"What happened?" Angeline questioned, she pulled him down to sit next to her.

"What didn't happen?" Blaise pondered. "You see, at approximately nine thirty this morning, your lovely cousin practically kicked down my door, demanding I give her her wand."

"And did you give it to her?"

"Please," Blaise drawled. "I told her to get the hell out of my room and that she'd get her wand when she wasn't acting like a bat out of hell."

"I'm sure that went over well…" Angeline deadpanned.

"Hush, of course it didn't. She picked up a vase—a fourteen century vase, mind you—and threw the damn thing at my head—for having a hurt arm she's got a lot of strength still— then she stormed off and slammed her bedroom door behind her mumbling things about how stupid I was and how I'm going to die or something... Do you know had we'd been muggles and my mother came home to find that stupid vase shattered I'd be one dead muggle boy?"

"I'm sure you would be...but I feel there's a little more to this story…"

"There is. After I repaired that stupid vase, I tried talking to your little basket case cousin through the bloody door. For the last half hour, I've been trying to talk to her in a civilized manner and she insisted on yelling back or completely ignoring me. I was ready to blast the bloody thing off it's hinges when I heard you screeching," Blaise paused, something like concern flashing across his face. "I'll make you a potion. It'll work better than the ones that were in your bag."

"You went through my bag?" Angeline bristled. Blaise rolled his eyes.

"It's rare I consider you sane, Angeline, but considering your cousin is...well you know..._insane_...it's up to you to not lose your mind over something trivial like a bag! Plus, you showed me a few of those potions before you pushed me from the room and slammed the door in my face, all because you were upset with me. At least you have the sense not to curse me with your wand after I'd left it to you...exactly why do I trust you again?"

Suddenly it hit Angeline. She had been rather upset with Blaise before she'd showered and gone to bed.

"Where's my necklace?" Angeline asked.

"Safe," he replied. "Don't try to summon it either, it's locked away. I promise you, you will not die should you not respond to Malfoy. He'll be fine and so will you."

"I don't think you understand the severity of what happened last night, Blaise," Angeline began. "He probably thinks I'm dead…"

"And when he sees that you're not, he'll be ecstatic. We've been through this."

"And he'll be livid," Angeline added. "Did we talk about that?"

Blaise seemed to think of this for a moment but ended up shrugging, "For a little while, perhaps, but, for two people that aren't in a relationship you two act like a couple. Think about it Angeline, _you know_ he cares about you…which is why you're so eager to talk to him or at least try to."

"Draco says he doesn't care," Angeline muttered.

"Angeline," Blaise sighed. "We both know that actions speak louder than words. How many times now has he saved your life or attempted to help you or showed an ounce of care for your well-being? How do you expect me to believe that you still believe he doesn't care? Stop acting like you don't see it. You care for him too, you've admitted it. Why are you taking his _word_ that he doesn't feel the same when everything else points to the contrary?"

Angeline ran a hand through her hair before she stood up and went to her bag sitting on a chair in the corner of the room. She _had_ noticed that Draco cared more than he said he did. She had gotten some enjoyment out of teasing him about it on occasion. However, it wasn't that she liked knowing that he cared...in fact it scared her bit. People rarely cared about her. Her aunt and uncle cared and where were they? Surely that was more their own actions but Angeline still thought back to the summer. Caring for people left a hollow ache in Angeline which was why she chose to ignore that Draco possibly—certainly did—care about her. To not truly acknowledge it out loud didn't make it real. Because real wasn't always a good thing.

It was twisted thinking and she knew it…but Angeline had had her reasons. She always did. Draco had enough on his plate, him caring about her shouldn't have been one of them. She trusted him and that was enough wasn't it? Why did she have to think about him caring for her? Caring lead to things. Things she didn't want to think about.

"I'm not having this conversation with you," Angeline finally said as she pulled a pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt from her bag. Her back had been to Blaise and when his chuckle met her ear she whipped around perhaps too fast as dizziness hit her. "What's funny?" she demanded pushing past the dizzy spell.

Blaise had stood and was shaking his head at her, hands stuffed deep within his pockets.

"It's nothing," he said, but Angeline saw something in those dark brown eyes of his. Something that she hated to see. _Knowing._ "When you've changed, meet me down the hall and help me get crazy out of that room."

* * *

><p>Draco didn't think he had slept any longer than twenty minutes, if even that long. He surely didn't feel like he had slept. It was nearing eleven in the morning when he had finally managed to push himself from his bed and out into the Death Eater world that was once his home. It had surprised him that he was left alone for so long, but he suppose even Death Eaters enjoyed Christmas Day…<p>

Funny, he thought as he changed for the day, there had been a time when he had actually enjoyed Christmas Day himself. Christmas cheer as people called it completely escaped him as he felt anything but. Not even the year before, when he'd felt like the world was crushing him had he felt as lost and so out of the joyful mood as he did then.

His mind wandered as he left his room and started down the stairs. Of course he knew exactly why he felt like this. Why he barely slept the night. Why he felt like he was on the verge of ripping his hair out from their roots. Why he wanted out of those manor walls.

Angeline _bloody_ Jensen.

The pendant still laid cold against his chest, all night. It wasn't that he had succumb to the idea that she was dead. He didn't let himself believe that much, but he swore that if and when he saw her, he hoped she'd have a great explanation for making him feel the way he was.

"Malfoy," Draco paused mid-step at the familiar voice that called to him. He looked over the banister to find, Nathaniel Blishwick smirking up at him. Exactly what Draco needed, this smug son of a b— "Happy Christmas, mate."

"I'm not your _mate_, Blishwick," Draco snapped as he continued down the stairs.

"Oh someone's not very friendly this morning," Nathaniel moved into Draco's path as he made to walk past him. "Perhaps it's because his little _girlfriend_ might be dead." Draco knew it was in his own best interest to push by Nathaniel and go on with his business, but Draco didn't do that. His jaw clenched tight and he glared at Nathaniel. "You're a free man, Malfoy. No stupid blood traitor to hold you back," he smirked.

"She never held me back, Blishwick," Draco sneered.

"What's funny about you, Malfoy," Nathaniel started. "Is that you never seem to deny that you and her are more than acquaintances. What really does go on at that school of yours when no one is really looking?" He asked. "I bet you and her get quite cozy in dark corridors."

"Oh you'd like to hear that wouldn't you?" Draco asked. "Got some weird obsession when it comes to Jensen and mine's nonexistent relationship. Get off on it don't you?"

"There's that Malfoy defense mechanism," Nathaniel carried on. "Why are you protecting her? It wouldn't be the first? I mean last Christmas you protected her from me, recall?"

"My personal life has nothing to do with you, Blishwick," Draco growled. "Make all the assumptions you'd like, I don't care."

"But one has to wonder," Nathaniel said looking him over. "Last year at her parent's dinner. Her being there last night. You saying she hadn't been there over the summer. I'm looking out for you, _mate,_ because it really makes some wonder if you're protecting her."

"Some as in you," Draco deadpanned. "Listen, I don't give a fuc—"

"Some as in her father," Nathaniel smirked cutting him off. "There's always been something between the two of you hasn't there? Even when we were children. Her father's definitely noticed and so have I."

"What does it matter what transpired when we were children?" Draco bit back. "That's the past and this is now. If you've got nothing else of substance to say to me then I'll be on my way." Draco made to push past him but Nathaniel put his hand on his shoulder stopping him once more.

"Your secret is safe with me, _Draco_, but as I said once before when I see Angeline and I have no doubt I will. I hope you're there to see what I'm going to do to her. Then when I'm done with her, I'll skin you alive because you with her makes you a blood traitor by association. And even if what you say is the truth and turns out it's all coincidence...I'd still skin you alive because I just don't like you."

Draco pushed his hand from his shoulder and brushed past him, but not before he said, "Not unless I get you first, _mate_."

Not bothering to wait for a response, Draco turned into the very last room he wanted to be in, _the Drawing Room_, but he definitely wasn't going to turn around and go back into the corridor with Nathaniel Blishwick. He did hope that he'd get the last laugh when it came to the prick.

Draco shook his arms out because standing in the room alone made him uneasy. He hadn't been in the room since the summer and with great reason. He could still see the Dark Lord sitting at the head of the long table, Charity Burbage hanging over it, the Dark Lord patronizing him and his family...the Dark Lord killing the ex-Muggle Studies professor...he could even still hear the sounds of the Dark Lord's snake devouring the dead body.

Was it odd that he had the urge to throw up much like he wanted to that night all those months ago?

"Draco!" At the sound of his name Draco immediately tore his gaze away from the table to find his aunt Bellatrix Lestrange stalking up to him. Could this day get _any_ worse? "You need to take the scum their food later. Can't have them dying before the Dark Lord's done with them now can we?"

"Where's Pettigrew going to be?" Draco asked before he really meant to. His aunt's gaze grew dark and he took an involuntary step back, where was his mother when he really needed someone to stand between him and a raging psycho?

"You should know better than to question me, nephew," Bellatrix said. "Do as I say and make yourself useful!"

"Yes, aunt Bellatrix," Draco replied. Bellatrix narrowed her dark lidded eyes before sweeping out the room. Draco instantly sighed as he himself left the Drawing Room to find something to take his mind off of everything for a few hours before he was supposed to take food to the two prisoners. One of them being Luna Lovegood.

Yes. His day could get worse. After all it wasn't even quite noon yet.

_Happy bloody Christmas._

* * *

><p>Angeline had deliberately taken her time to join Blaise down the hall in front of the room Gisele was in. She found him leaning against the door, his eyes closed. Angeline felt almost bad that both she and her cousin were burdening him, but then she felt that Blaise spent far too much time alone. And despite what she may have felt only moments before, he was her friend and she cared for him and his annoying way of <em>knowing<em> her.

Blaise opened his eyes when she was close and she noticed the irritation in them as she came to stop before him.

"Took you long enough," he said.

"You know how us females are with getting ready," Angeline snidely remarked. "Still no luck?" Blaise shook his head. Angeline bounced on her heels a bit. "I meant to tell you she has a habit of climbing out of windows."

"Oh that's great, Angeline," Blaise nearly growled as he pushed off the door. "Couldn't have told me this sooner?"

"Must have slipped my mind," Angeline said, her tone was apologetic but she was anything other than and Blaise knew it.

"If you're done, would you please get her out of there?" Blaise asked. "She is your responsibility after all."

"I am no one's responsibility but my own!" Gisele's voice shouted from the other side. Angeline rolled her eyes and leaned her head against the doorframe.

"Can we come in, Gisele?" Angeline asked.

"I'm not exactly in the mood," came the reply. Angeline sighed.

"Gisele," she said softly. "It's Christmas and a lot happened in the last few hours. I'd rather I not spend the rest of our time here speaking through a door. Please let us in…"

There was silence and Angeline could hear shuffling, "If _he_ gives me back my wand."

"_He_ will n—" Blaise started but Angeline reached over and slapped her hand over his mouth.

"He will," Angeline said. "As long as you promise that you won't use it on him...or me for that matter...and you don't try to run off."

"Not even just a little hex?" Gisele asked.

"Not even," Angeline said. There was more silence and Angeline removed her hand from Blaise's mouth when she heard a soft click. Smiling a bit she held her hand out to him. "The wand," she mouthed. Blaise rolled his eyes and produced the cherry wood wand that belonged to her cousin. "Thank you," she said as she turned the handle and entered the room. Gisele was standing in front of them arms crossed.

"You should have that thing in a sling," Blaise commented when seeing her. Angeline stepped in between them at seeing Gisele's glare. She was sure, Blaise was probably either rolling his eyes or matching Gisele's glare.

"Here," Angeline said holding the wand out. "To be fair I don't blame him for keeping it, Gisele. If you could see the look on your face…"

"Right," Gisele muttered as she inspected her wand before sliding it into her pocket. She looked over Angeline's shoulder and at Blaise and said something Angeline wasn't expecting to hear. "I'm sorry," she said. "For screaming and throwing that vase at your head…" Had her cousin seriously just apologized and actually sounded like she meant it? "I'm...upset... but it wasn't about my wand and I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you. It wasn't fair. Since you're just trying to help..."

Angeline turned slightly to look at Blaise and she could just tell that he was a bit surprised that she was apologizing as well. In fact, Angeline was half-expecting Blaise to scoff and roll his eyes, but he didn't do either of those things. He shrugged a bit before nodding.

"It's fine," he said. "Just refrain from trying to destroy my home and the things within it," he added.

"Deal," Gisele nodded in agreement before looking at Angeline, though Angeline wasn't paying her too much attention as she was too busy still staring at Blaise. Had it been her that had pulled what Gisele had pulled, Blaise wouldn't have let her live it down so easily. She was just about to bring this up when Gisele's voice caught her attention again. "Blimey, Angeline you look like you got into a fight with a hippogriff and lost. To think I thought I looked bad."

Angeline rolled her eyes at her cousin and took the time to look her over fully. It was true, her cousin looked fine other than the bruise that Angeline could see on her cheek and the slight loss in color. Still in comparison her cousin looked healthy while Angeline thought she herself was on the verge of looking like an inferius.

"Subtlety, cousin," Angeline sighed. "Do you have it?"

"Sometimes," Gisele replied.

"Why don't we go downstairs?" Blaise suddenly suggested. "Get your arm into another sling and then get you a load of potions to take," he said to the two girls. "How long are you going to act like you're okay, Angeline?"

"Until I keel over," she muttered.

* * *

><p>They had followed Blaise into the kitchen and that's where they'd been for the last forty minutes. Angeline and Gisele had stared at him for the longest time as he prepared a potion that he claimed would help Angeline with her dizziness and aching limbs. He also told her she'd be taking it for the next three days, as he thought she had hit her head a lot harder than they initially thought. Something Angeline wasn't too happy to hear about. It was nearing the forty-five minute mark when Blaise had looked up at them his dark eyes narrowed in slits.<p>

"Would you two stop staring at me," it wasn't a question but a command to which both girls shook their heads and continued to stare at him.

"Why?" Gisele asked. "Does it make you uncomfortable?"

"A tad, yeah," he muttered as he started to put some of the potion into a glass for Angeline.

"Just as it's odd to see you in your natural habitat," Gisele said. Angeline giggled as Blaise handed her the glass. She was surprised he didn't pull it away from her last second. "How do you know all this healer stuff anyway?"

It was a good question and Angeline looked at him curiously as she reluctantly chugged the contents of the glass. Sadly this tasted nothing like grass like the one the night before. Blaise didn't say anything for a long time as instead he busied himself with filling a bottle with the remaining potion from the cauldron. Once he'd waved his wand and the bottle, cauldron and all of the other mess had disappeared he leaned on the counter.

"I learned a bit from, Claudio Hensley," he started. "Stepfather number five," he clarified. "He was one of the few that I liked. A well respected healer, like I said last night."

"What happened to him?" Angeline wanted to push her cousin off her stool for asking the question, but she saw the amusement briefly flash across Blaise's face along with something else.

"Past away," was his simple response and he looked down at some invisible spot on the counter.

Gisele frowned, "So the rumors are true? Your mother being a black widow, I mean…"

Blaise scratched his head before shrugging. Angeline thought it strange, it had become some unspoken rule that one did not question Blaise about his mother or his private life...yet here was her cousin doing just that and very bluntly indeed. Not to mention just forty-five minutes prior her cousin had _apologized_ and Blaise had _accepted_ it. And this was after he had complained to Angeline about it for at least five minutes.

Angeline seriously wondered if she was in some sort of coma and this was just a trick of the brain because this was all getting a bit bizarre for her.

"Her affairs don't concern me," Blaise said.

"But surely they've affected you, right?" Gisele asked. "Certainly it's shaped you into who you are now…"

"I never said it didn't," Blaise said backing away from the counter a frown on his face. "You two hungry?"

"You cook too?" Angeline blurted without meaning to. "I mean...I'd think you'd have a house elf or some kind of servant or something…"

Blaise looked amused again, "Do you see either of those things?"

"No it's just…by yourself?"

"I like to do things on my own," he said turning his back to them. "I'm an only child, my mother leaves a lot, I haven't had a nanny since starting Hogwarts and I don't really like to depend on others."

Angeline and Gisele shared a look. Both of them had been only children but for the first few years they had each other and after that Angeline in a way had the children of her parent's friends even if she didn't like them and Gisele had the children that lived in the area around her. At times Angeline even had the house elf, Nula for company.

"Even on Christmas?" Gisele asked. "You like being alone?"

"I'm surrounded by others most of the year," he said. "So_ especially on Christmas_. I told you, I like my solitude," he turned to look at them. "So what do you want to eat?"

"This is rubbish," Gisele said hopping off her stool as she walked to the refrigerator. "A hand, Angie?" Angeline jumped off her stool, happy to find that the potion really had worked as she joined Gisele. "Grab the eggs would you? I've got the milk...oh and could you grab that lemon in the back and that bacon! Blaise where's your flour, mate?"

"What are you doing?" Blaise asked.

"Every Christmas, my parents and I gather in the kitchen like this and we make breakfast and put together what we'll have for dinner," Gisele said, Angeline didn't miss the crack in her cousin's voice. "My parents are Merlin knows where, but it's a tradition I'm not going to break just because some stupid Death Eaters ruined my holiday. Besides," she turned away from a cupboard with a bag of flour in her hand. "It's Christmas and we're friends and if we're going to be stuck together for awhile, we might as well make some new memories and start traditions of our own. Make the best out of a bleak situation, right? You don't have to be alone. _Especially on Christmas._"

Angeline smiled slightly as she organized some of the things on the counter, "Did you bump your head sometime in the last few hours, Gisele? You're singing a very different tune today."

"Blaise needs us, Angie. He needs to depend on others and have fun! From what I heard this morning, he seriously missed out! So much alone time, it's unhealthy!"

"Sounds like you want a distraction," Blaise muttered. Angeline thought he was right, but Angeline personally welcomed the distraction. If it kept her from thinking about what Draco was thinking and what happened to her aunt and uncle...then she was all for indulging her cousin in this distraction. "I'm not some project, Gisele. I _like_ my alone time."

"Please," Gisele laughed. "Now, Angeline crack those eggs into that bowl, add some milk and some flour. Blaise peel those potatoes! And no magic!"

Angeline laughed at the incredulous look on Blaise's face, "Sorry," she said. Blaise rolled his eyes as he grabbed the potato peeler and a potato. "We're more trouble than we're worth, eh?"

"You could say that," he said. "I hope she isn't expecting us to sit around the fire later and sing Christmas carols…"

"Blaise," Gisele chided as she tried to one handily open a jar of jam. "One does not sing Christmas carols on Christmas in front of the fire. You sing dramatically to Celestina Warbeck."

Blaise stopped his peeling of potatoes to look at Angeline as she started to stir the contents of her bowl, "Please tell me she's joking."

"Wish I could," Angeline smiled at him. "But knowing her and my aunt and uncle, I wouldn't put it past them to actually do that…"

"Kill me now," Blaise mumbled as he snatched the jar of jam from Gisele and opened it.

* * *

><p>Draco levitated a tray of dry bread and water in front of him as he unlocked the door. He'd already had his own so called Christmas dinner with his family and a few select guest. It turned out to an awkward affair with him glaring at Nathaniel Blishwick and pushing food around his plate in attempts to trick is mother into thinking he was actually eating.<p>

It was after they'd all been excused did he go to the kitchens retrieved the bread and water and started back toward the Drawing Room and then down to the dungeons. Draco pretty much hated every aspect of his home at this point. Now he was working as a slave...but his aunt scared him and his mother most likely didn't know or her sister had told her to stop coddling him...and his father...well hadn't his father told him to do as others said?

Stepping down the stairs he grabbed the tray from the air and lit the tip of his wand. Sighing he called down into the dark area.

"No funny tricks," he called. "I'm coming down."

He got no response, but he waited a bit before he journeyed down the rest of the way into the holding area for the prisoners.

The wand lit the faces of Luna Lovegood and Mr. Ollivander, the very man that had sold Draco the lit wand in his hand. Ollivander had been in Draco's home over a year now and it definitely showed on his hollow face.

He'd never be able to say it out loud, but Draco felt _bad_ for it.

Luna Lovegood had been there since the start of the holiday and this was the first time that Draco had seen her in person since the brief encounter when he had entered his home. Despite that it would seem that time was already starting to set on the younger girl too. It could also be seen that someone had taken to roughing her up a bit.

"_Luna's my friend...What are they going to do to her?"_ Angeline's words echoed in the back of his head as he set the tray of food on the floor and slide it toward them. Suddenly he was feeling extremely guilty once again.

"Thank you, Draco Malfoy and Happy Christmas...It is Christmas isn't it?" Luna's dream like voice rang in the cold dungeon. It struck him that it was a voice that should be locked away in such a dreary place.

"It's Christmas...and you really shouldn't be thanking me," he mumbled as he stood back up ready to make his way out of the dark room and back to his own room to disappear for the rest of the night.

"You're friends with Angeline aren't you?" Luna asked as though she wasn't listening to him. "That's who you were with when I was taken…"

"That had been an accident," Draco said.

"Oh well," Luna said as she picked up the bread and began to pull it apart and handed the significantly larger piece to Ollivander. "She's never said anything terrible about you even though I know she knows what you are and that's probably because she knows _who_ you are. At least that's what I think."

"You're reading into it, Lovegood," Draco told her. He should have left after that, but Luna's large eyes stayed fixed on him as she studied him, keeping him place it seemed.

"I've heard them saying that she and her cousin's family were attack...that she might be dead...I don't think she's dead because she's really clever but I am worried about her. Are you worried too? Because you look like you haven't slept, Draco."

Draco frowned at the girl, Ollivander stayed silent and Draco wondered how much attention the older man was paying to the conversation taking place in front of him as he nibbled on the bread.

"You're highly mistaken about the relationship between, Jensen and I, Lovegood," Draco said. "I'll have someone collect the tray later," he added ready to take his leave but the Lovegood girl didn't seem to be done with him quite yet.

"Could you do me a favor, Draco?" Luna asked him to his back. "When you see Angeline again, could you tell her that I'm alright? I'd like someone to know that at least," Draco looked at her over his shoulder to find her smiling at him.

"Why are you treating this like you aren't in a dark dungeon?" Draco asked despite himself.

"What other choice do I have?" she asked before turning to Ollivander. "Would you like some water, Mr. Ollivander?" Draco looked at the girl for a few moments longer before shaking his head and taking two steps at a time out of the dungeon. Locking the door behind him.

He leaned against the door, it was as though everyone knew he and Angeline were...that they were friends. Now, Luna Lovegood wanted him to pass a message on to for her...but how could he do that when he wasn't completely convinced he was actually going to see her when they go back to Hogwarts. Even if he did, she'd probably try to do something mental with the knowledge that Luna was at Malfoy Manor!

It bothered him, this relationship in terms with Angeline was something that others were noticing. He didn't care whether Lovegood knew, but he cared whether someone like Nathaniel Blishwick knew. He certainly cared about if her father knew. Wasn't exactly like he trusted Draco. Then the thought of his own father thinking he and Angeline were more than housemates made Draco do a funny little twitch.

Pushing himself off the door, Draco started to his room. He didn't like the circumstances that he was placed in. He didn't like that Angeline wasn't answering him. He didn't like that _he's worried_. He didn't like that he would probably protect her even if he said he wouldn't. He didn't like that he was left in the dark. He didn't like that she was on the other side of the war. He didn't like that _he's a Death Eater_.

He didn't like that he cared about her more than he initially meant to. He _certainly_ didn't like that he _needed_ to see her. He _needed_ her to be fine, even if he was mad at her not answering.

They had agreed not to get attached, Draco recalled as he entered his room. He laughed humorlessly to himself. If this wasn't attachment then it surely was some type of hell.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day had gone by surprisingly fast in Angeline's opinion. It may have been to the fact that Gisele had barely let any of them rest since the moment she went all dictator in the kitchen for breakfast.<p>

It would turn out, that the only breaks that Angeline and Blaise got that day was when they got to eat breakfast and then once more when they got to eat the dinner they were forced to slave over all day.

Though neither of them couldn't say they didn't enjoy it. Angeline hadn't miss the small smile that had made it's way to Blaise's face when he thought no one was looking. He'd still mumble things toward Gisele but they were lacking their usual bite and Gisele was so upbeat, sling have been thrown off long ago. It was definitely a nice distraction. It didn't leave any of them time to dwell on the fact at how weird it was for them to be there. That this was a very new Christmas that they all were experiencing.

The pinnacle point in the night had come after dinner when Gisele had raided the Zabini's cellar of wine and other alcohols. Gisele had emerged in the sitting room where Angeline and Blaise were lounging as the wireless played some song they weren't really listening to, a bottle of Ogden's Old Firewhisky in her hand.

"Oh no," Blaise jumped up, snatching the bottle out of Gisele's hand. "We're not drinking this. It's my mother's oldest bottle."

"No it's not," Gisele said snatching it back. "I checked...it's the second oldest. I doubt she'll even notice."

"Of all the drinks," Blaise muttered going to grab it back but Gisele darted out of his way around the couch. "We're not drinking that one."

"We are," Gisele said. "Live a little, Blaise."

"Angeline, a bit of help," Blaise sighed. Angeline looked between her cousin and her friend before grabbing the bottle. "Thank y—_What are you doing_?" Angeline had twisted the bottle open much to Gisele's delight and Blaise's horror.

"Blaise it's one bottle," Angeline said as the bottle aired out. "New memories, yeah?"

"Memories?" Blaise mocked. "Think you're going to remember anything after drinking that?"

"What are you afraid of?" Gisele taunted. "Can't the great Zabini hold a little bit of liquor?" This seemed to grab his attention as he suddenly stood up straighter. "So what will it be?"

Blaise's eyes narrowed before he grabbed the bottle from Angeline and took a drink from it. He made a face no doubt from the burn that accompanied firewhisky on the first taste. Gisele cheered and took the bottle taking a swig from it herself. She coughed as she held it out to Angeline.

"Bottoms up, Angie!"

Angeline all too eager took her own drink from the bottle. It burned on the way down and gave a fire almost like courage that only a drink like firewhisky could give a person. Suddenly she felt her age...seventeen and doing what all other teenagers should be doing. Having a good time despite things that have happened. There would be a time to be serious later.

"Turn the wireless up," she grinned as she stood up. "And have another drink, Zabini! Tonight, we're having fun since you don't know how to!"

* * *

><p>"<em>So baby take your hands off me, tonight I'm breaking free! This is the night! This is the night!<em>" Angeline and Gisele sang with the wireless as they danced around the room. On their fifth hop and skip around the room, they'd yanked Blaise up from the sofa and made him join their dance circle.

"I know you know the lyrics!" Gisele laughed. "_The change is in the air and nothing will ever be the same! You still look good to me—_Sing with us, Blaise!"

Blaise sent a lopsided smirk in Gisele's direction but stopped moving and opted to sit on the floor, bringing both girls down with him.

"Aw," Angeline sniffed running her hand through her hair. She was burning up, but there was no denying that she hadn't felt this carefree in...forever. "Why...I want to dance and sing...not sit and...and whatever."

"What she said…" Gisele whined from the other side of Blaise.

"You two have drank too much," Blaise muttered. Angeline looked at him blearily, from what she could tell his eyes were half closed and he looked ready to go to sleep...but there was something else...he looked relaxed. Had she ever seen him relaxed before?

"I think you've drank too much too," Angeline said finally. Gisele made a sound of agreement as she shifted and laid down on the floor. She made a motion that Angeline thought meant she wanted her and Blaise to follow suit. Even if it wasn't, both she and Blaise had laid out on the floor anyway. The three of them having formed some type of circle. Their heads meeting in the center as they all stared up at the way too high ceiling.

"I'm hot," Gisele said as she grabbed Angeline's hand, she even reached for Blaise's and he allowed her to take it. Angeline always thought circles needed to be complete and grabbed Blaise's other hand.

"You drank a lot...of course you're hot," Blaise said.

"Oh really smarty pants?" Gisele asked. "Well...you drank just as much..you feeling hot?"

"I'm fine," Blaise responded. Angeline thought he was lying, but the thought left her quickly.

A silence fell over them, it wasn't an awkward one, but a nice one. One that Angeline couldn't say she had ever had with many people before. Perhaps it was the copious amount of alcohol that was in her system, but she felt close to the two people that held her hands at that moment.

She didn't let herself get this close to people because of the fear that they'd leave, but she felt so safe and so comforted just being surrounded by these two people. Though there was that tick in the back of her mind that something was still missing in this little circle of people...but she didn't dwell on it because tonight wasn't a night to dwell on missing things. It was about creating things.

"I love you, Gisele," Angeline found herself saying.

"I love you too, Angie," her cousin laughed and squeeze her hand. Angeline smiled a bit.

"And you too, Blaise...and thanks…" she said looking at him. Blaise looked back at her before looking back up at the ceiling.

"Thanks for what?" he asked curiously, he sounded tired.

"Taking care of us?" Gisele suggested, she didn't sound much different from Blaise, Angeline thought. "Putting up with us and our crazy?" Her voice drifting off a bit at the end.

"Hm," Angeline hummed in agreement as she closed her eyes, a sleepiness was washing over her too it would seem. "All of that...And despite our disagreements...thanks...for being my best mate…"

"It's been a pleasure, Jensen," he muttered and then after a short pause. "Merlin, let's hope we forget all this in the morning…We don't do feelings, 'member, Jensen?"

Angeline chuckled, agreeing and disagreeing with her best friend before she had succumb to the lull of sleep, she didn't think she'd be falling tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter finished! I really liked this chapter for different reasons. One, this is the first time <em>ever<em> that Angeline has called Blaise her best mate. Draco's parts though only two, were a favorite, poor guy doesn't like much does he? hehe I really liked that last bit with Angeline, Blaise and Gisele...lol. What I was trying to show with it though, is that a good time could be created even in bad times and the contrast between Angeline and Draco. Angeline's got things Draco doesn't. **

**Oh and the song that Angeline and Gisele are singing is on the Goblet of Fire soundtrack by the Weird Sisters called, "This is the Night". :) Go take a listen if you haven't before! **

**Next chapter we fast forward to New Year's Day and in the same chapter...they're going back to Hogwarts. Uh oh. So dates for next chapter are (unless you want to see New Year's Eve):  
>-January 1, 1998<br>-January 2, 1998**

**Questions**

**1) Do you think Draco's going to be Blishwick's demise when it's all said and done?**

**2) Those Jensen girls have a habit of using distractions, will it come to bite Gisele later?**

**3) Draco and Angeline's reunion is coming soon...how do you think that's going to go?**

**4) A **_**Clandestine**_ **soundtrack is always in works, any songs that you listen to and think of this story or the characters, etc? **

**5) You know I have to ask...How are you? :)**

**Review me, maybe? =P**

**Take care lovelies!**

**-TR**


	23. Chapter 23

**Here we go again! Chapter 23! I'm excited are you? I really enjoyed writing this! :)**

**I want to name stars after all of you! Thanks for reviewing; **_**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, Apocolips, FadedSunset, flamesofamonster, XxXAkumaNoTenshiXxX, Nicky-Maree, Selena127, YourBiggestFan **_**and **_**C.**_

**Of course thanks to everyone that added this story to their favorites and/or their alerts! **

**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognize belongs to the great JK Rowling and respective owners.

* * *

><p>Angeline laid out on the couch in the Zabini's sitting room, her hand stretched out toward the book laying on the table. Her laziness had known no bounds over the last few minutes.<p>

She didn't want to sit up to reach for the book and she wasn't in the mood to wrestle her wand out of her pocket. So in her predicament she had settled for giving wandless magic a try.

She wasn't exactly successful.

"_Accio book_!...Get over here you stupid thing," she hissed.

"What are you doing?" Angeline looked away from where she concentrated on the book to find Gisele and Blaise staring down at her over the back of the couch. Gisele had been the one to question her, but Blaise clearly wanted to know the answer too.

Angeline dropped her hand and let it hit the ground, "I was going to read, but I couldn't reach the book. It turned into trying and failing at wandless magic."

"Are you serious?" Blaise asked as he walked around the couch and pushed her feet out of the way to sit. Angeline glared at him as she sat up. "You could have just grabbed the bloody thing."

"Or you know, used your actual wand…" Gisele piped up, as she fell back into an armchair in a way that her legs fell over the armrest.

"Those options crossed my mind funny enough," Angeline deadpanned.

"Blaise, I'm concerned," Gisele said slowly. "I fear the fall caused some sort of brain damage in my cousin."

"I fear you may be right, Gisele," Blaise replied.

"Tossers," Angeline interrupted. Both her friends laughed and Angeline smiled despite herself. "Where were two off to then? Snogging, I assume?" Both, Gisele and Blaise stopped laughing and Angeline started to. Since Christmas, things had been rather...well Angeline called it entertainment, while Blaise and Gisele refused to admit it happened.

The morning after their drunken impromptu party, Angeline had been the first to wake up. A small thud in her head caused in part from the alcohol she had ingested and her own ailment. After a few moments of trying to get through the light haze her mind had set for her. She was welcomed to a sight she wished she had gotten a picture of. One, because it was actually kind of cute what she saw and two, because she wasn't completely against the notion of blackmail.

She had woken up to find her cousin and best friend wrapped around each other. Gisele's face had been tucked into Blaise's chest while his arms were wrapped, what Angeline thought, was protectively around her.

Angeline had gone and down her business, which included raiding Blaise's fridge for a hangover potion, food, and the potion he said she had to take for three days. She had come back and laid on the couch and just watched them, waiting for them to wake up...and then they did.

It was groggy at first and Angeline could have sworn Gisele smiled at a sleepy Blaise...but the surprisingly sweet moment ended quickly as they all but screamed and backed away from one another as though burned. Angeline had never seen Blaise look so embarrassed as he quickly picked himself off the floor and left the two girls alone in the room without a word.

"When's the wedding?" Angeline had asked.

"Not another word out of you," Gisele had replied. "And if you know what's right for you, we will not speak of this ever again! You saw nothing. It's forgotten."

Yeah...Angeline wasn't exactly one to do such things. She teased them any moment she got...though she was a little upset that neither of them wanted to take a New Year's Eve drink with her. _The scaredy cats._

"Angeline…" Gisele started.

"Yeah, yeah," Angeline sighed. "I know, I know. We don't speak of the thing that did happen."

Gisele groaned, "I liked it much better when we were teasing her about Malfoy."

"Hm," Blaise hummed with a small nod and a glare in Angeline's direction. "Tomorrow it's back to Hogwarts." Angeline rolled her eyes at Blaise's blatant change in topic, but she'd let it go. She'd have plenty of time to tease them. Plus, going back to Hogwarts was an important topic.

However, was it selfish that Angeline wished the holiday would last longer?

"What of it?" Gisele asked bitterly. "It's like a mini Azkaban there."

"I'd still rather be at Hogwarts than Azkaban," Angeline said.

"Well that's because you've got _Draco_ at Hogwarts," Gisele said. "Speaking of which, have you heard from the prick? I've got a few questions for him."

Angeline hadn't told Gisele what happen to the pendant, which included telling her that Blaise kept it captive somewhere. Despite what Blaise said, Angeline tried to find the stupid thing, but no such luck. She even thought of calling upon Nula to send a message for her, but she decided not to cross that line last second. Angeline shared a brief look with Blaise, well it was him that held her pendant hostage after all.

"I haven't heard from him," Angeline said looking at Gisele. "Actually, I've damaged the pendant," she sighed. Gisele blinked a few times before looking at Blaise.

"You've got it haven't you?" she asked him. "I noticed that look that passed between the two of you. Why'd you take it from her? It's hers."

"Because you don't truly know what you're missing until it's gone or at least you think it's gone," Blaise smoothly answered. "And once you've got it back...there seem to be new possibilities." Angeline frowned as she looked at Blaise. What did he mean by that? However, one look at Gisele told Angeline that she understood exactly what he meant.

"Oh well," Gisele continued on as though nothing else had been said. "When we get back to Hogwarts," she said in Angeline's direction. "You're going to interrogate, Malfoy. I don't care if you have to torture him. Find out what he knows about anything."

"What?" Angeline asked.

"Anything, Angeline," Gisele said with a small nod. "My parents, Luna, your parents, Death Eater movements. That sort of stuff."

"No, I'm not saying _what_ about that. That was quite clear and I'm not going to get some of that information out of him. I was _what_-ing at what you said, Blaise. About 'once you've got it back...there seem to be new possibilities.' What do you mean by that?"

"I think you know, Angeline," Blaise said. "Even if you don't...you do."

"I don't follow," Angeline frowned.

"Let's talk about tomorrow morning," The topic had been changed once again much to Angeline's annoyance. She sat back further into the couch, arms crossed. She wasn't particularly listening to the conversation at hand. She was too busy still contemplating what Blaise meant by what he said. The part she kept repeating over and over again, _new possibilities_. _New. Possibilities._

_What new possibilities?_

"So you two will apparate—" Angeline was thrown from her thoughts as the word _apparate_ came up. Angeline's stomach did a funny little flip and her hands started to shake. "Angeline?"

"You look green," Blaise said looking at her closely. "And you're shaking."

"It's nothing," she swallowed around the lump in her throat.

"It's something," Gisele said. "What is it?"

Angeline licked her suddenly dry lips as she came to the realization that apparating isn't something she was looking forward to, that she was _actually scared to_. She knew that rationally, performing an apparation like one was supposed to, she'd be fine. However, that irrational part of her screamed that apparating was a terrible, _terrible_ idea and she'd botch it up. Actually splinch herself and her companion this time.

"You're afraid to apparate," Blaise said. It wasn't a question but Angeline nodded anyway. There was no use to pretend that she wasn't.

"I'll apparate us," Gisele said softly. "I think I'm okay with it because I wasn't the one that went all dare devil with it...perspective I suppose."

"I'm so grateful you're around," Angeline sighed, but the shaking in her hands hadn't stopped completely. The whole idea of apparating still made her uncomfortable. She supposed this would also be one of the things she'd have to work on and over come eventually.

_Great_.

"Anyway," Angeline pushed on. "You were saying something about apparating tomorrow…"

"Right," Gisele said. "We'll leave here not nearly as early as Blaise wanted us to initially—I'm not waking up at six in the morning just because you've got control issues! But the train leaves at eleven so we'll apparate there half an hour before that. Gives us enough time to deal with the check in and any hassle lackey Death Eaters cause, then we'll meet Blaise in a compartment and act like we hadn't just seen him. Sound like a plan?"

"Sounds great," she said standing once her shaking had become far less noticeable. "I suppose we should grab our belongings and start cleaning the place…"

"Damn right you should," Blaise scowled, but Angeline took no offense. Gisele, however…

"Are you saying we're messy?"

"I'm clearly not saying you're the cleanest roommates!"

"Oh really? I'll show you—"

"Ugh," Angeline pretended to gag. "Your flirting is nauseating!"

Angeline barely made it out of the way of the pillows aimed at her head.

* * *

><p>Draco didn't think that the second of January could have come any sooner. He was more than ready to leave the Manor. He had barely said his goodbyes to his mother and father before leaving, but he had and was told he'd be returning for the Easter holiday.<p>

It wasn't a request, something he could mull over and decline if he wanted to. No, he was being told that he'd be coming _home_ come March. So he gave his parents a tight smile, kissed his mother on the cheek, a firm handshake from his father and walked out of the Manor wishing he wouldn't have to return.

After all, wasn't this one of the longest holiday's he had ever had?

He was glad it was over.

Walking to the gates, he passed the white peacock that watched him curiously on his way by. He used to take the time to pet it, but the faster he left the better in his mind. Reaching the gates didn't go as uneventful as he would have liked, however, he was unfortunately greeted by Nathaniel Blishwick returning from Merlin knows where. Not that Draco much.

Draco simply was _not_ in the mood to ask or to deal with the bastard.

"Off to your cozy little school are we?" Nathaniel asked. Draco ignored him and lifted his left arm to walk through the wrought-iron gates. He passed through it as though it were nothing but smoke. He grimaced a bit to himself for the fact that the stupid mark on his arm was like a key.

"Do send my regards to our lovely Angeline when you see her," Nathaniel called to him. "Tell her I can't wait to see her again."

Once more Draco did not dignify the comment with a reply, instead Draco turned on his heel having been concentrating on the place he wanted to be and with a pop, he disapparated from outside the gates of Malfoy Manor and appeared only a short walking distance from King's Cross Station.

Sighing, Draco pulled his schoolbag higher up onto his shoulder. The streets were loud and filled with muggles bustling around on the early Friday morning. Typically, Draco would have apparated closer to the Station, but these few minutes walking toward it gave him a much needed sense of freedom. He wondered how bad it would have been if he just walked by King's Cross and promptly disappeared for good.

_Bad. _He told himself. _Very bad. Your parents would be killed and you still have that whole Angeline problem to deal with._

Right the Angeline problem. Draco's teeth gritted together in annoyance, over the last few days of the holiday he had resigned to just being crossed with her, because she was bloody alive, he was sure of that. And because she hadn't bothered to contact him in any way shape or form, yes, he believed anger was very much appropriate.

As he neared the entrance into King's Cross Station, Draco felt a hand placed upon his shoulder. Instantly he stiffened until he saw who it was that fell into step with him.

"Never took you for the walking type, Malfoy," Blaise Zabini said.

"Could say the same about you, Zabini," Draco replied.

"Yes," Blaise said slowly. "Well, I needed the fresh air...well as fresh as it gets in the middle of London."

"Hm," Draco hummed in response as they continued to walk in silence. He was actually a bit surprise that Blaise had even bothered to talk to him. They weren't exactly friends now were they? All the same, he didn't think that Blaise was one that wanted to be associated with Death Eaters or any side of this war...then again his two closest companions had been Slytherin House's openly stated blood traitors.

Blaise had always been weird like that and it was evident in his friendship with Angeline. It slightly annoyed Draco now that he thought about it, how Angeline confided in Blaise. They'd been defending one another subtly—the only way Slytherins were taught to defend—for years. Angeline never hid her displeasure of pureblood ideology and those that believed in it and Blaise never hid his displeasure of those in lack of belief in it. Though, somehow they'd always been each others' exceptions. Little things said here and there that would cause the other to smirk or give a curt nod or roll of the eyes.

So Draco always wondered, where did Blaise Zabini stand in the middle of this war? With his obvious closest friend being on the side of the good and well his entire upbringing being on the side of the so called evil.

Draco supposed the simple and easy question to which side Blaise was on was, Blaise was on his own side...but that wasn't exactly right, now was it? Because Blaise didn't do things just to benefit himself. It was like it was an added bonus if it was for his benefit. He'd help those he thought deserved it...but what did that mean.

Blaise navigated through the gray area. Could Draco trust someone like that? Someone that waded through the gray with no definite side?

But Draco wasn't precisely one to talk. He himself felt as though he was acting in that gray areas at times. And his actions were questionable, so why should he trust anything about Blaise?

_Because Angeline trusts Blaise and she trusts you too_. The voice in his head let him know.

Perhaps he was Draco's best ally in this crazy war, what was it that Blaise had said to him their first night at Hogwarts all those years ago?

_"You'll learn to appreciate me once things get hectic around here." _

Draco should have known then that Blaise was going to be an insufferable know it all that he certainly trusted more than anyone else that was supposedly on '_his side'._

"Anything interesting happen this holiday, Malfoy? Draco looked at Blaise as they were nearing the barrier to Platform 9¾.

"No," Draco said. It wasn't so much interesting as it had been a complete and utter inconvenience to his own personal feelings. Wrought with worry and constant battles with fellow Death Eaters and inner turmoil. Yes. Not interesting in the slightest. In fact it had become somewhat of the usual. "Yourself?"

"Can't say that it was interesting," Blaise answered. Draco couldn't help that he narrowed his eyes at Blaise because prior to his answer Draco noticed the slight hesitation. Why had he hesitated?

"Why do I feel like you're hiding something, Zabini?"

"Because you yourself are hiding something, Malfoy," Blaise replied. "But you're failing as your stress is written all over your face. Has something or _someone_ got you worried?"

Draco watched him warily, Blaise had said it as though he had known that his holiday was spent pacing over Angeline, but how would Blaise guess or know something like that was even possible? It wasn't like Angeline and her cousin's disappearance was _Prophet_ material.

Unless…

_No._

She wouldn't have.

Would she?

_Of course she would._

"I can't say that I missed you at all this holiday, Zabini," Draco said before he moved ahead of Blaise and walking through the barrier that situated itself at Platform Nine and Ten.

"I'm flattered," Blaise said appearing beside him a moment later. "It means you miss me some holidays. How very lucky I am to have a friend like you, Malfoy."

"I'm not your friend," Draco said. Blaise smirked as he pulled his schoolbag higher up on his shoulder.

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"You're probably right, so let me rephrase it," he said. "How very lucky _for you_ to have a friend like _me_." Blaise gave one more infuriating smirk before turning toward the train. "You'll be thanking me later, I promise." A somewhat dismissive hand wave over his shoulder Blaise headed toward the train only stopping when being question by the Death Eater at the entrance.

Draco glared after him for a moment before heading toward the train himself. What the hell did, Blaise mean by he'd be thanking him later? What exactly had Blaise done for Draco that would make Draco grateful? Nothing came to mind. Was it just Blaise trying to get under his skin after Draco had silently decided he'd give it a try in trusting this enigma that happened to be Angeline's best friend.

Most likely, but it still perplexed Draco. And a perplexed Draco on top of an already sleep-deprived and cantankerous Draco, was not a very enjoyable Draco indeed.

After the tedious routine of telling the lowly Death Eater at the entrance of the train, his name, year and blood status, Draco hopped onto the train, wishing to find some solitary in his ride back to Hogwarts. Time to let him get through his thoughts. For the most part he wanted to store his conversation with Blaise Zabini in the, _deal with later_ pile of his mind. He was going to use the rest of his time trying to work out how he was going to approach Angeline Jensen when he saw her because he still had no doubt that he would.

However, none of that happened. Mainly because even as he had found a compartment to himself, it stay just _his_ compartment for much longer. He was instantly joined by the likes of Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle.

_Joy._

"We heard that the Jensens had a little hiccup this holiday," Pansy said gleefully the moment she'd sat down next to him. "Tell me this is true."

Couldn't he just wallow alone with his thoughts for five more minutes?

"If you're asking if they're dead, you'll be very disappointed," Draco sighed. "They got away, the lot of them. No clue what happened to them, could be dead. It's been unclear."

"Seriously?" Pansy pouted. "What are they? Indestructible?"

"I guess," Draco answered tiredly.

"All the same," Pansy continued on. "If they survived and decide to show their ugly faces back here it's not going to be enemies number one and two in my book."

"By your hand?" Draco asked turning to look at her. "Not a good idea, Pansy," he said. "If they can evade a bunch of Death Eaters what makes you think you're going to do much damage?"

"Well I'm not going to let them walk about the castle easy, you know?"

"Just remember, it's better to not get your hands dirty when it comes to them. They'll only come after you when they know it was you. Remember that."

"I haven't forgotten, Draco," Pansy sighed with a dismissive hand wave. "But it's not going to stop me from taking extra lessons from the Carrows. Won't be my fault once they're in detention...I'll just be doing my job."

Draco studied her for a moment, "I thought that that group was disbanded by Snape."

"Oh well, it would seem our former Head of House has had a change of heart. Received an owl from the Carrows stating that our—" she pointed toward Crabbe and Goyle, "—Along with Millicent, have had our detention duties reinstated."

Draco didn't say anything for a long time and apparently Pansy must have taken it as a sign of his own exclusion. Because at some point wasn't it common knowledge that if Draco had been excluded, he was sure to be very, _very_ unhappy.

"Draco," she cooed. "I'm sure if you asked the Carrows, they'd be more than delighted to have you join us in the Disciplinary Squad. I could even bring it up tomorrow morning during my lesson with Alecto."

Draco gave her a tight smile, "No, it's quite alright," he drawled. "I'm above something so frivolous as a _Disciplinary Squad_."

Pansy's face fell but she nodded either way. Draco could see out the corner of his eyes that Crabbe and Goyle didn't take kindly to their little _Squad_ being mocked so openly by him. Though, Draco thought it was more so because they didn't actually know the meaning of the word _frivolous_.

"Well then," Pansy started slowly. "I suppose it's silly to you being that you are one of them. I just wish we got to spend more time together, Draco. Like old times."

"Wouldn't that be great," Draco muttered, but his lack of enthusiasm wasn't just because he was talking to Pansy Parkinson. It was because time felt as though it had slowed down as a familiar brunette was walking past the compartment. His eyes locked on the girl and because of this so did those of the other three pairs of eyes in the room with him.

Angeline Jensen was walking by his compartment smiling at something her cousin had whispered to her. Her smile faded though as she looked into the compartment and at the four of them. Her light green eyes met his gray ones ignoring his current companions. Why did she actually look surprise to see him there? Why did he see a glimmer of happiness in her eyes? Should he be the one with that look in his eyes? Shouldn't he be the one with that look in his eyes?

Maybe he did have it. Maybe she couldn't see it past the glare he sent her way.

Time finally seemed to go back normal when her cousin grabbed her arm and pulled away, hissing something into her ear.

"I was hoping to not see those two bints on the train," Pansy said as she turned to look at Draco again. "Oh well," she resigned as she sat back. "Can't always get what we want."

Draco wasn't listening to Pansy anymore, he was still glaring at the compartment door. He turned away from it eventually having been put in a further foul mood than before. He should have been happy to see her, but he wasn't. Not when he couldn't even talk to her.

"It's still a pity," Pansy's voice cut through his thoughts still. "I was hoping they'd not show."

"Yes," Draco growled looking out the window. The train starting to move. "What a pity."

* * *

><p>"This is not the time to have a flirty stare off with, Malfoy," Gisele hissed into Angeline's ear. Angeline yanked her arm away from her cousin and continued down the train as though she hadn't just be reprimanded for stopping and having a supposed <em>moment<em> with Draco Malfoy.

"That wasn't a flirty stare off as you put it," Angeline fired back. "You didn't see it did you?"

"I was too busy glaring at Parkinson and noticing your love-fest to pay attention to whatever it is you're talking about."

Angeline fought the urge to roll her eyes as she continued down the train in search for Blaise. She was very much prepared tell him that she had told him so on how Draco was going to act upon seeing her. Surely she wasn't expecting a smile or anything of the sort, but she wasn't prepared for _that_ look in his eyes.

"Oh c'mon, Angie," Gisele groaned. "Don't ignore me. I'm sorry, what was it that I didn't see?"

Angeline hadn't bother to answer Gisele still having found Blaise sitting in a compartment by himself.

But why did he look so pleased with himself upon seeing Angeline and Gisele.

The two girls entered the compartment shutting the door behind them, both of them speaking at the same time.

"I'm told you so!"

"She's ignoring me!"

Blaise looked between the two girls as they fell back into the seats across from him, "What did you tell me so?"

"About Draco," Angeline growled.

"And why is she ignoring you?" Blaise asked looking at Gisele.

"Why does it have to be my fault?" Gisele argued then sighed at the look Blaise gave her. "I told her she and Draco were having some sort of love-fest. She didn't appreciate it because she claimed I didn't see the same thing she saw."

"She didn't see the same thing I saw," Angeline said.

"And I assume this is why you're saying, _I told you so_?" Blaise said.

"Yes," Angeline sniffed. The train had begun to leave the station. "He was furious!"

Blaise raised an eyebrow, "He'll get over it," he said. "He's pouting right now because he's exhausted."

"How would you know that?" Gisele asked before Angeline could.

"I bumped into our little _Angel-kins_ boyfriend outside the station," he said. "Had a little chat with him. He's been rather stressed and I'm positive it has something to do with _you_."

"Yes, and he's _angry_," Angeline said. "He's so angry that he's probably going to hate me and goodbye to any civility we've created it seems."

"_He's upset_," Blaise corrected. "Neither of you are very good at conveying what it is you're really feeling. Anger is your go to emotion because it's easy, because you can rationalize it some way or another."

"And you're some type of emotion expert?" Angeline asked.

"No," Blaise said. "We're not that different, Angeline. I on the other hand just have better control of what I pent up. Now, are we going to argue about how Malfoy is feeling or are we going talk about something else?"

Angeline's jaw clenched tightly and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Fine," she managed to say through clenched teeth. "But I did tell you so."

"New possibilities," Blaise muttered back before reaching into his pocket and pulling her necklace from it. Blaise threw it to her without warning, but it landed in her lap.

"What good is this?"

"Angeline," Gisele piped up. "Think about it," she said. "But not out loud because this is probably the last chance we'll have sort of calm. I'd rather the three of us spend it not fighting or having some type of ill-will toward one another."

Angeline looked at her cousin with a tiny frown. She was making sense which was rare for her cousin. It still didn't make her feel better that Draco Malfoy was as Blaise had put it...upset with her. She didn't enjoy to know that it was her fault that he was like that. Sighing, Angeline opted to pick up the necklace after inspecting the pendant briefly.

_New possibilities._

"Alright then," Angeline muttered as she put the necklace back on and let it fall under her shirt. It was strange, it almost felt like the same sensation one got when reuniting with the wand. An extension of one's self. "Go on. Let's talk of the trivial things in our lives. Oh I know, let's talk about you two and your budding romance."

"Angeline," Blaise and Gisele sighed. Well, Angeline figured, if she was going to be told that she was not allowed to talk about the Draco problem then she was going to pick the one thing that her friends didn't want to talk about or acknowledge.

It was going to be a rather long journey to Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>By the time the train had made it to Hogsmeade Station, the three Slytherins had come to an understanding after much heated argument that the things they were not to talk about. That being Angeline was not allowed to bring up anything that happened the day following Christmas in turn neither Blaise nor Gisele were allowed to make comments about she and Draco.<p>

It was an understanding, but it wasn't exactly an agreement. It was a cease fire amongst friends. One that would last for as long as any cease fire could last between three rather headstrong Slytherins. Though as long as the teasing stopped, they were three very happy Slytherins indeed.

Angeline stood with a yawn. She wasn't exactly ready for the ride in the carriages to the castle. Hogwarts, she thought glumly, it was once known as a safe place. Now not many of them wanted to return there.

It wasn't until Angeline and her friends were just about to step off the train when Angeline realized she'd left her bag in their compartment.

"You two go on without me," she sighed. "I'll catch up to you."

Gisele had thrown her a look that conveyed her reluctance to let her cousin runoff but she nodded anyway. Angeline turned and went to retrieve her school bag from within their compartment.

It hadn't taken as long as Angeline thought, but the train had emptied quickly and when she had stepped out on to the station platform she found that she could not see her cousin nor Blaise anywhere and the platform was emptying quickly. She had figured they were probably already in one of the the carriages and she didn't have the time nor the patience to try to figure out which one.

Having resigned to the fact that she had lost her cousin and Blaise, Angeline reluctantly climbed into the last carriage in Hogsmeade heading to Hogwarts. She could last thirty minutes alone to the castle. Actually she was looking forward to a bit alone time as she wanted a few moments sort through her thoughts. Just as she was about to close the door a pale hand stopped it. She looked into the unreadable face of Draco Malfoy as he climbed in, shutting the door firmly behind him as he sat across down from her.

* * *

><p>The thestral drawn carriage had begun to move but Draco didn't say anything to Angeline Jensen...nor did she say anything to him. He could only stare at her because what did you say to someone that had put you through the ringer, whether intentional or not. At that very moment, he didn't care either way because he felt like he was going to yell at her if he so much as opened his mouth.<p>

Along with that anger was relief, the kind that made him want to embrace her...something he never wanted to do with anyone...embrace her and call her stupid and annoying for doing the things she did to make him worry.

It was conflicting. He wondered which would win out. The anger or the joy?

She openly stared back at him, clearly trying to read his expression. Angeline had leaned back into the cushion that the carriage provided, but refrained from averting her gaze. Though the way her fingers drummed softly against her leg betrayed her of how she truly felt.

"I'm sorry," she finally spoke. Draco threw his head back and laughed.

"You're _sorry_," he repeated, his gaze snapping back to her. He wish they weren't in a stupid carriage so he could pace. "Do you know what your little act has put me through?"

"What it's put _you_ through?" her temper flared, the nerves melted as she sat forward. "You can show a little concern for another person, Draco. It's not going to kill you!"

"It just might," Draco snapped. It would seem anger was winning currently and he didn't care. He moved forward. "The night you went missing your father made sure to let me know he doesn't trust me when it comes to you. Then there's Blishwick whose only goal is seeing you suffer and have me watch before he, what was it again? Right, before he _fucking skins me alive_. So what do I do? I threaten him back because that what I do, Angeline! Because when you're involved, stupid mindless things happen! People notice things about us! Things I don't! Things I would much rather choose to ignore!"

"I never asked you to get yourself involved in my affairs!" she yelled back. "I never asked you to stand up for me! I never asked you to not hand me over to my father in the summer! I never asked you to care about me just as I never asked to care about you! I never asked for those arseholes you call colleagues to be jumping down your throat because of me! Apparently your life would be easier had I died that night don't you think? Then we wouldn't be having this ridiculous conversation and you wouldn't be so angry because you're afraid to admit as I have that you care about me far more than either of us anticipated!"

"You think it's so easy?" he asked. He was still riled up and his heart matched the speed in which he spoke. "You planted yourself in the recesses of my mind and I can't get you out! Why is that? Why is it that you're more trouble than I want? Why do I bloody give a damn?"

"And you don't think you've done the same to me?" she sneered. "That I don't question it myself? I don't understand it, okay? I don't know why any of this happened! I can't tell you why we protect each other. Most importantly, _why you protect me_! But you can't yell at me because you've done something that you otherwise wouldn't do or at least don't think you would! I've never forced you to do anything! It isn't fair for you to yell at me for something I can't control! For your reactions to things or that of others! _It isn't fair_, Draco…yell at me for what I control…"

They stared at one another for the longest time. Draco looked into those green eyes of hers that had glossed over in what he thought were angry tears. Once more, Draco felt conflicted...one part of him wanted her to cry and the other part...The other part of him was ashamed that it was him that put those tears there.

Draco sighed and fell back onto the cushion behind him, he ran a hand through his hair and looked away from her. He shouldn't have been yelling, he knew this, but she was so infuriating…but he really couldn't deny that he was _thrilled_ to see her alive and sitting in front of him. As of then, the anger had evaporated with the thought and replaced with that of another sore thought.

He figured this was the real source of his anger...because wasn't channeling anger far easier than that of hurt feelings? Because if Draco was to be honest with himself, he was exactly that. He had been hurt and he couldn't explain it and the entire situation made him angry. At himself mostly, but it was so much easier to be angry at her than himself.

Draco looked at her again, her eyes no longer glossy as she watched him...waiting.

"Why didn't you answer me?" his question had been quiet, even to his own ears, but he knew she heard him by the way she averted her eyes.

"I couldn't," came her simple response.

"You're lying," he replied. Angeline's lips pulled back as her gaze shifted back to him.

"Half truth then," she said. "It's a long story and I haven't the time nor the patience to tell you."

Draco looked down at his watch before looking out the carriage window, "You've got the time, Angeline," his eyes cut to her. "Now find the patience."

Out of spite he knew she would have normally folded her arms and chose to ignore him, but a look flashed across her face that he couldn't read as she sighed and sat on the edge of her seat.

"Shall I start from the beginning then?" she asked. Draco nodded. "Fine...the night we were attacked, I hadn't gotten your message in time. They were waiting outside the house. Gisele and I split from my aunt and uncle, they told us to leave and apparate somewhere safe once we broke the disapparition plane. That was easy, the only problem was apparating as we were still being chased…"

Angeline's eyes grew distant and Draco could see though she had clasped them together in her lap, her hands had started to shake.

"We were heading toward a cliff. It was either stop and get killed by Death Eaters, run off a cliff and die at the bottom of it, or apparate the moment we went over. I did the latter and well...let's just say, when you disapparate fifty feet in the air expect to apparate fifty feet in the air at your destination. Someone should write that down in the manual the Ministry gives out, don't you think?"

"First off," Draco said sitting up. "No one actually reads the manual, Jensen. Second off, how the hell did you manage to survive the fall after apparating?"

"I'm a witch, Draco," Angeline scoffed. "I've got this thing called a wand." Draco must have made a face because she smirked slightly. "Gisele and I tried to slow our fall but we were already too close to the ground. Long story short we hit it, hence the bruises," she pulled up the sleeve of her robes to show him a healing but still rather nasty bruise before pointing to her head. "And it turns out I hit my head hard enough."

"You did _what_?"

"I'm fine," she waved off. "I'm no longer dizzy nor do I have a searing headache when waking up…Anyway, due to my attempt in trying to save mine and Gisele's lives, I damaged the pendant in the process. Don't ask me the technicalities of it because I don't exactly know but I'll fix it some how. It just...I could barely read the message that you sent saying how lucky I was if I were alive. And let me tell you...I'm very lucky indeed."

Draco shook his head, "Did you even try?" he asked. "To answer," he clarified. Angeline's hand went to her neck, she pulled at the chain just under the collar of her shirt before dropping her hand to her lap. Draco hadn't realized until then, but his very own pendant hadn't felt like it was trying to chill his flesh...here he thought he had only just gotten used to the cold. Perhaps she was just now wearing it after some time.

"Yeah," it had had the same effect as when she had said she couldn't answer him. She was lying...or as she called it, a half truth. However, Draco didn't push it. Not yet at least.

"Where'd you go?" he asked instead, though he was pretty sure he knew the answer to it. However, he was still hoping he was wrong, he couldn't explain why, but it made his chest burn that's for sure. "There's no way you hid out without help after hitting the ground as hard as you claimed you did."

"You of all people should know where I'd go," Angeline replied.

"You're joking," he sighed. Angeline didn't even so much as twitch. "You went to bloody Zabini's?"

"Where else would I go?"

"I don't know, just, why _Zabini_?" Angeline cocked an eyebrow up at him. "I saw him this morning, before we got on the train. He didn't say a bloody word."

"Jealous? Upset?" she asked but pushed on at his glare. "I'd have gone to yours but there's this whole situation I hear at Malfoy Manor. It's apparently infested with Death Eaters."

"Angeline," he said firmly.

"Draco," she mimicked.

"Do you have to make jokes right now?" Draco asked.

"It's only because I fail to see where else I would have gone," she said. "I wasn't going to stay there but it makes sense as a first choice doesn't it? He's my friend, you know."

"I know," Draco thought it came out a bit more bitter than he meant for it to, but he carried on. "So he took care of you, did he?"

"You sound jealous," Angeline commented lightly causing Draco to look away from her and out the window. "He did take care of Gisele and I…"

"_You'll be thanking me later, I promise."_

Angeline trailed off and Draco looked at her out of curiosity. She was studying him, her head tilted to the side as though noticing something for the very first time. Draco didn't say anything for a few moments and neither did she.

"I'm sorry for not answering you," she finally said. Draco couldn't stop himself from scoffing in response.

"Why are you apologizing?" he asked. "I should probably apologize to you."

Angeline shrugged in a way to suggest that she agreed, he should have been apologizing to her.

"All the same," she continued to speak. "I owe you...I really have been quite the headache to you…gone and messed up your position more than it already was, eh? Knowing my father he probably told the Carrows to keep an eye on you..." Draco didn't disagree with her any. He was sure the Carrows would be keeping a special eye on him as well. "The least I could have done was try to send you a message back probably could have even asked Nula to do it…but I chose not to...you don't hate me, do you?"

"Hate you?" Draco inquired. "Why would I hate you, Jensen?"

"I don't know," she sounded thoughtful, he could practically see the wheels in her head turning. "New possibilities," she mumbled with a tiny frown. Draco frowned but refrained from asking her what she was muttering about. Which would have for the best as the carriage was slowing and they soon couldn't speak like that had been.

Suddenly, Angeline sat forward, resting her hands on his knees to stay balanced.

"What—" he began but his question was silenced by her lips covering his. Draco didn't get the chance to react apart from shutting up, as she pulled away from him, the ghost of a smirk on her lips and determination flashing in her eyes. Determined about what?

"It's time to play a game," she breathed as she moved back into her seat. "Your wand, Draco," she said nodding to where he kept it. "We're good at it, remember? Pretending…"

"What are you getting at?" he asked as he pulled his wand from his pocket at her insistent urging. The carriage had stopped.

"New possibilities can mean going back to the root," she muttered more to herself than to him. "I know even if I don't know. _Bloody brilliant_."

"Angeline, _what are you getting at?_" he repeated.

"Isn't it obvious?" she asked as she grabbed his hand holding his wand and positioned the wand directly at her heart. "What I used to do well," she released his hand, but he didn't lower his wand, catching on. "Showing people what I want them to see. It's time we take control of the situation. Now, _play the game._"

It was at that moment that Draco tightened the grip on his wand, a well practiced scowl placed on his face and the look of contempt on Angeline face seemed genuine, which he suppose was the point. In that same moment the door to their shared carriage opened with a loud bang.

"What do we have here?" Amycus Carrow questioned at seeing the pair. Draco's grey eyes flickered toward Carrow standing outside their carriage. Angeline looked at the man too, probably coming to the conclusion that she'd probably be getting a detention by the end of this interaction.

"She was giving lip, sir," Draco lied smoothly. "I was in the process of teaching her to watch her mouth if she knew what was good for her."

Amycus looked at Angeline almost upset that he had interrupted what was surely to have been her punishment. Angeline scowled at him.

"Seems as though the attack on your family wasn't enough to keep that pretty little mouth of yours quiet," Carrow said. "I've gotten word you were dead, Jensen. Seems like you and your kind are like cockroaches. Hard to kill."

"If by my kind you mean, blood traitor," Angeline snapped, "Then yes, we are here to stay."

"Shame they couldn't take you when they took, Lovegood," Carrow actually had the nerve to look upset. "But I suppose when you're as insignificant as they come aren't you?"

"Insignificant, sir?" Angeline feigned confusion. "I like to think underestimated."

"Hm, if it were my choice I'd string you up and watch you rot," he said. "A complete waste of pureblood in you!" Draco saw Angeline twitch toward the inner pocket of her robes and he pushed his wand up under her chin.

Draco wasn't sure if her surprise was genuine or not, but it was working because Amycus laughed at her.

"Idiotic girl," he guffawed at her before looking at Draco. "Malfoy," he started. "I see you've remembered your allegiance lies, boy. I'll turn my eye to however you see fit to punish this scum," There was one last scathing look in Angeline's direction before he turned on his heel and started toward the castle.

Angeline and Draco waited a few moments before either of them moved. Draco lowered his wand and looked at her expectantly, she met his gaze and shook her head.

"Convincing," she said rubbing where his wand had been under her chin. "Wasn't quite expecting that, but it's definitely a start. For my punishment, I think a stinging hex should do the trick."

"What?" Draco asked. "I'm not actually going to—"

"Don't be silly," Angeline sniffed. "I've got enough bruises on my body that could pass as a stinging hex. I doubt they'll actually check. Besides, I learned from the best how to fake an injury."

Draco couldn't stop himself from rolling his eyes a bit at her, knowing full well she was talking about him. "You're going to make me look like the bad guy in all of this," he said.

Angeline smiled, "Ah, so you do think you're the good guy after all?"

"That's not what I mean," he began but Angeline shook her head again.

"You're going to be what they want you to be," she said. "Play the part that's been given to you."

"Oh so easy," Draco said. "You're going to have people believe I'm abusing you," he hissed. "It's cowardly!"

"Cowardly?" she hissed back. "Why? Because I'm a girl?"

"No because you're…" Draco stopped because wasn't sure how to finish the sentence. She was what? "It's the principle, Angeline," he finished lamely.

"Then we can argue principle later, Draco," she said quickly. "I've got to go." She grabbed hold of her arm as though it hurt and jumped out of the carriage. She turned to him, and he was almost amazed at how easy it was for her to fall into the role of someone that hated him as she glared up at him.

"I'll see to it that you'll regret this, Malfoy," she said loud enough that anyone in vicinity would hear. And perhaps she had seen her coming because Pansy Parkinson happened to be one of those people close by.

_Well played, Angeline_.

"Are you threatening, Draco, Jensen?" Pansy asked as Draco climbed out of the carriage. Angeline turned her glare onto the other girl, and Draco knew this glare was not fake in any sort of way.

"Doesn't concern you what I say to him, Parkinson," Angeline sneered.

"Actually it does," Pansy said. Angeline looked ready to say something else when her name was called. Gisele Jensen looked ready to come storming over and cause a bigger scene than need be.

"It doesn't," Angeline finally said before reaching into the carriage around them and grabbing her bag. She put on a great show that there was discomfort in her arm before she sent Draco and Pansy one last swift glare before hurrying toward her cousin.

Draco watched her go until she and Gisele started into the castle. In truth, he only really looked away when Pansy began tugging on his arm.

"Pity you had to be cooped up with the likes of her," Pansy said, linking her arm in his. Oh right, he had nearly forgotten his...notion to be on Pansy's good side in attempt to help Angeline.

_The things I do for that girl…_

"I could handle her myself," Draco said. "She was mouthing off. I took care of it."

"I'm sure you did. She was favoring that arm of hers," Pansy commented as they started into the castle. "She's a lost cost if I ever saw one."

Draco wasn't exactly listening to Pansy as she continue to drone on about things he didn't care one bit about. He was far too busy thinking about Angeline, the realization that _she had kissed him_, and now they were perhaps playing the most dangerous game they'd ever played.

* * *

><p><strong>This was a rather long chapter if I do say so myself! And I had a really fun time writing it! I hope you enjoyed it! :)<strong>

**I originally wasn't going to update so soon, but I seriously didn't want to write my school papers. Shame on me, eh? Oh well, I'll get them done! I like you guys more! :)**

**Before I forget that one quote that Draco recalled from Blaise from first year can be found in a oneshot featured in **_**Rough Landing.**_

**Questions:**

**1) Angeline and Draco are playing what Draco called their most dangerous game. Will it end well for either of them? Speculations?**

**2) Do you foresee some future, Blaise and Draco team up? It's happened before could we see a reprise? ;)**

**3) Gisele and Blaise have gotten quite close, seems like Angeline's hell bent on making them become a thing isn't she? =P**

**4) Angeline kissed Draco! But why so suddenly when he was off guard? (Promise he'll ask her hehe)  
><strong>

**5) There's a lot that Draco needs to tell Angeline. Will he get around to tell her?**

**6) Not a question, but I hope you're all well! :)**

**I don't think I'll be updating again until sometime in December. :( But finals and final papers are coming so I have to cut my writing of this story out for a bit to focus on the less fun stuff. But don't worry! I'll be back! :) Motivate me, maybe? **

**Review and help me make it to 300 reviews? :)**

**Much love,  
>TR<strong>


	24. Chapter 24

**Happy Holidays! Here's chapter 24! :) Enjoy!**

**A huge thanks to; **_**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, Nicky-Maree, Anne Finch, XxXAkumaNoTenshiXxX, flamesofamonster, Liam'sPlaidShirt, MissLorraineScarlet, Guest, iheartmyfriends,**_ **and **_**Lalalooper, FadedSunset**_ **for reviewing last chapter! :) **

**Also thanks to everyone that added this to their alerts and/or favorites!**

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill! Anything you recognize belongs to JK Rowling and respective owners. :)

* * *

><p>"You're doing what?" Gisele whispered furiously. The two girls sat in front of the fire in the Common Room speaking in hushed tones despite being alone. It was late in the night when Angeline had gotten the chance to tell Gisele about what had transpire in the carriage with Draco. She may or may not have intentionally left out the fact that she had kissed him, but that wasn't the important part.<p>

"You two are going to be causing a lot of hell for just one another," Gisele said. "I will never understand you bloody Slytherins and your need to play games."

"You happen to be one of those _bloody Slytherins_ as you put it," Angeline pointed out.

"I wasn't exactly sorted here traditionally now was I?" Gisele countered. "Angeline," she sighed. "I really hate to say this but you're both going to get hurt...but I fear you'll be the one to bear the brunt of that hurt."

Angeline studied her cousin, trying to discern whether or not she meant mentally, physically or emotionally hurt. Perhaps Gisele meant a mixture of the three.

"I'll survive," Angeline said shaking her head. "I owe him, Gisele—I know you don't think I do, but I do. I get it. After all the terrible things, a few good deeds shouldn't make me want to do this, but he's been sticking his neck out there time and time again. My father, Blishwick and the bloody Carrows are suspicious of him. Apparently my connection to him isn't exactly as covert as we would like so I've got to try to do something. I'm taking control of the situation and showing them what they want to see. I've done it for years."

Gisele looked thoughtful for a bit. She rested her chin on her drawn up knee as she looked at Angeline, contemplating something that Angeline could not figure out what. To tell the truth, Angeline had thought that perhaps her cousin would have thought the plan though crazy had some type of brilliance to it. After all, as long as Draco stayed on the Carrows good side and everyone else saw that she and him _did not get along_ it would mean more information would probably be said around him, more responsibility given to him. That to Angeline was a good thing. That was the bright side.

The downside to all of this was that Angeline and he would have a hell of a time trying to communicate. Of course, Angeline had the pendant, but she still needed to find a way to fix it, if it _could_ be fixed. Then there was the problem that had been stated during the Welcome Back Feast that patrolling would be increased meaning not too many late night excursions for her and Draco together. If caught, specifically if caught together it would not end well.

More importantly it would not end well for Draco. Angeline knew to some extent what would happen to her if she got caught, but for Draco, her imagination came up with plenty of terrible things that could happen to him.

It was kind of twisted that all of this trouble was to protecting Draco…but Angeline owed it to him for everything he'd done and for making him worry. It was the very least she could do.

"Blaise said that you'd do something crazy," Gisele sighed.

"Did he now?"

"He did," Gisele answered. "Life isn't a game of chess, you're both going to have more strain on yourselves than you've had before."

"The fact that you're concerned for not only me but Draco is a bit shocking, cousin," Angeline remarked.

Gisele rolled her eyes, "It's not because I like the slimy git," she explained. "It's because I fear you're both going to end up way too deep and it's not going to end with unicorns and rainbows."

"I'm not saying it's going to be easy," Angeline said. "But we'll be fine." Gisele made some sound of disagreement.

"Whatever you say," the disbelief was heavy in Gisele's voice. "I'll play along, though it won't be too hard hating the prat or sending him a hex or two."

"Gisele," Angeline began warningly.

"Hey, we've got to play it right and it's no secret I dislike him unlike with you, where everyone is unsure. Word has gotten out about what happen at Christmas," Gisele shrugged. "Why wouldn't I want to attack a Death Eater my own age and in my house? Being that you're my cousin, they'd expect you to do the same. Nothing harsh, but choice place words like you're good at. We have to act like we're out for blood."

Angeline didn't say anything for a moment as she thought over what her cousin said. It really wouldn't be farfetched that Angeline or Gisele would be completely against Draco because of what happened at Christmas. In fact that would be the angle now that Angeline really thought of it. Though, this wasn't the only thing that Angeline thought of.

Was her cousin right to say that this whole game would cause a strain on both her and Draco? Again, Angeline wasn't sure if her cousin meant, mentally, physically or emotionally…

"We've all got to be careful," Angeline finally said. "When we get the chance, we have to alert the DA."

"Alert them of what?"

"That Draco is ours," Angeline said, something Angeline couldn't pinpoint flashed through Gisele's eyes, but when her cousin said nothing she carried on. Even though her stomach had done a strange flip. "We also have to let Blaise know all of this…why isn't he out here anyway? I thought you were going to tell him to come out here."

"I'll let him know when I can," Gisele said. "And I did tell him we were going to be out here, but he said to me, and I quote 'why would I want to spend more time with you loons? Please let me rest in peace for one night.' Unquote." Angeline laughed a bit at her cousin's spot on impersonation of Blaise.

"Well then," Angeline stood. "I suppose there's nothing more that could be said tonight."

"I guess you're right," Gisele yawned as she stood as well. "Let's try to get a little peace ourselves," Gisele said pointed her wand at the fire. "Because we've got a long ride ahead of us, cousin." Angeline nodded as the flames in the fireplace went out.

* * *

><p>It had been three days since Draco had inexplicitly agreed to play Angeline's little game. Within those three days he had to not only deal with his own frustrations that he couldn't find the time nor moment to speak to her without insult but he had to deal with the likes of her cousin.<p>

He should have expected that Gisele Jensen would be giving him a hard way to go because Angeline being the only Jensen taking her frustrations out on him was not entirely believable. In any case, Gisele being the more outspoken of the two, had landed two detentions courtesy of Pansy Parkinson.

Then there was Angeline...the subtle one.

In the three days, she never sought a fight with him, in fact he initiated most of the taunts. Her responses were cold, her glares were icy. She did this so well that he was almost believing her frigid facade.

It was late into lunch and Draco was taking his time in going. Primarily because had no real interest in sitting through another one of Pansy's rants about how the school is going to the dogs with all the blood traitors running around. He was growing tiresome with her company, but it was something he had to deal with…

Though perhaps not this lunch period. Having been late to lunch, it was really no surprise that some of his schoolmates were already leaving to return to common rooms or the few heading to classes early.

It would be his luck that one of those schoolmates happened to be the very girl he actually wanted to speak to.

As she exited the Great Hall her eyes locked with his momentarily before looking away and she started for the Grand Staircase. Draco paused outside of the Great Hall before making up his mind, which he realized wasn't that hard to do.

He will not torture himself with more meaningless conversation with Pansy Parkinson for the last hour of lunch.

Angeline was at least two flights ahead of him when he started after her. She had looked over the staircase when she was on the landing to the third floor. She shook her head at him before heading down the corridor.

Shaking his own head at his possible stupidity for going after her, Draco continued on. When he reached the third floor he caught a glimpse of her just as she turned down the corridor toward the library.

It didn't take Draco long to make it to the library himself; his next mission was locating Angeline Jensen in the vast library she'd disappeared in.

However, that in itself wasn't that hard either. He knew her. He knew where she'd be. For anyone that knew Angeline, knew she liked the secluded corners of a room. Anywhere, where she'd not be bothered. Somewhere that anyone that didn't know her would not pay her any extra attention.

And there he found her, at the back of the Charms section, pulling a book from the shelf.

"When I shook my head at you," she said as he came closer. "I wasn't telling you to continue to follow me here."

"But you knew I would," he replied.

"That I did," she responded. Angeline turned to face him. "You're lucky the library is as empty as it is."

"Luck has nothing to do with it, Angeline," he said. "It's timing."

"And how impeccable it is," Angeline sighed. "It's perfect timing to be in the library alone when term has only just begun. Also very suspicious...we can't be seen together."

Draco shrugged, "We won't."

"Famous last words," she mumbled.

"You're a ray of sunshine today," he sardonically replied. "I only want to talk to you."

"This is new," she said. "You actually _want_ to talk to me."

"You try spending practically every waking hour with, Parkinson!" Draco growled. Angeline raised an eyebrow. "Watch what you say next, Jensen."

"What?" she asked. "I was just going to ask you what you wanted to talk about...Lunch will be over before we know it and then we have a double period Dark Arts…"

"That doesn't matter right now," he said. "What does, is that you've been doing a hell of job at pretending to hate my guts."

"It's not hard. As you said, you've been spending every waking hour with, Parkinson."

Draco stared at her, was she saying that his time spent with Pansy made it easy because anytime Pansy was present she could channel that hate away from Pansy unto him. Or was she saying…

"Are you jealous of the time I spend with her?" Draco asked. Angeline rolled her eyes upward before those green irises returned to rest on his grey ones.

"Why would I be jealous or her? You're just doing what you have to, right? You can laugh and what not at her jokes or let her hang off you. What does it have to do with anything?" she asked, her cheeks tingeing pink. "All I'm saying—you know what, if you only followed me to try to embarrass me on something as trivial as jealousy, then excuse me; I have a persona to keep up and a pendant to try to fix. I suggest you go back to the Great Hall to keep up on your own appearances." Angeline turned to walk away but Draco grabbed her wrist.

"You do know that I don't _actually like_ her, right?" Draco questioned. "She's rather dull."

"I know you don't," Angeline frowned. "Are you trying to tell me you _like _me?"

"I'd have to on some level, wouldn't I?" Draco rolled his eyes. "For Merlin's sake, all the things I do for you. I don't do things for people because I'm a good person, Angeline. I certainly don't do things because I like to—at least not anymore—and definitely not for people like you. Bloody hell, Jensen. I care enough about you to worry and to actually _want_ to talk to you. Don't brush me off when this is the first time in days we've been able to talk without insults flying."

"That's the first time you've admitted to caring about me," she said. "I mean, I've pointed it out to you...but you've never actually said it…until now...why?"

"Do you know how much Pansy talks?" Draco said releasing her wrist. "I have a lot of time to contemplate. Plus you genuinely seemed crossed with me and to be quite honest, I don't want you crossed for once," Draco rubbed the back of his neck, "and we really do need to talk about..._things_…"

Angeline shifted her weight before nodding, "First and foremost, I need you to know that I didn't appreciate that jab you made at me the other day."

"Which one?" Draco asked.

"All of them."

"Then I'm doing my job right," Draco smirked. "But if we're on the subject of things we don't appreciate. Let your cousin know, I didn't appreciate her throwing mashed potatoes at me last night."

"Then she's doing her job right," Angeline smiled. "It's probably best I don't tell her though. She'll just locate a whole potato and make good use of it…"

"What's wrong with her?" Draco asked then shook his head, not honestly wanting an answer. "You've managed to avoid detention unlike her."

"That's because Gisele likes to rile you up when Parkinson's around," Angeline rolled her eyes. "She's not like us when it comes to letting people see how she feels. The whole school knows she's out to get you so to speak. With me, from the rumors I've gathered, they _think _I'm quietly plotting your death or something."

"And are you?"

"Actually, Blaise is," Angeline smirked. "He thinks Angel's Trumpet Draught should be the poison to go with."

"You're joking," Draco mumbled.

"About him plotting your death, yeah, but the Angel's Trumpet Draught, no," she laughed quietly. "He told me how he overheard some fifth year Hufflepuffs talking about how I'd most likely use the Moonseed Poison because it's more effective, when in actuality it's probably the weakest of poisons. Being the kind heart he is, Blaise suggested Angel's Trumpet Draught..."

"Zabini and I will be having a talk," Draco said. Angeline shook her head with a little chuckle. "I'm serious."

"I'm sure you are," she said. "By the way, I've let the DA not to touch you—well I've let Neville know so the rest will know soon enough if they don't already."

"And how'd you managed this?"

"Simply told Neville to let them know; you're mine," Draco raised an eyebrow, "You know what I mean..." she blushed. "Makes sense being in close proximity with you. They wouldn't have to go out of their way, leaving them to focus on other things."

"Fantastic," Draco muttered.

"Your sarcasm is not welcomed," Angeline huffed as she looked around him then down at her watch. "Right," she sighed. "We should probably go our separate ways now," she said. "There's a lot I want and need to ask you…"

Draco rubbed the back of his neck again, "Yeah, there are things I should—but not necessarily want—to tell you. And some things to ask you."

"Such as?" Angeline tilted her head curiously. Draco shook his head as his hand dropped back to his side. "Oh come on," she smiled. "It's one last thing to ask me. Who knows when we'll find the time to speak again."

Draco contemplated this a moment before he smirked, something that made Angeline's smile drop and a frown appear. He knew she was wondering whether she shouldn't have pushed for him to ask her his question.

However, she would be finding out soon that it wasn't exactly a question.

"You kissed me," he stated as he took a step toward her and Angeline stood her ground. "I've been wondering why."

"But…you're not asking," Angeline deduced.

"I'm not asking," he repeated. "I'm trying to make the point that it wasn't exactly fair."

"And what didn't make it fair, Malfoy?"

Draco reached forward and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her toward him. Surprised by the sudden movement, Angeline let out a small squeak and dropped the book she had been holding. He stared down into her wide eyes, a grin slowly making it's way to his face before he lowered it and brought his lips to hers.

This was nothing compared to how she had kissed him in the carriage. Then, _he_ had been the one surprised and even with that he was sure her kiss could have been classified as a peck compared to what he delivered.

He was trying to prove a point, as his lips moved ceaselessly against hers. He could tell her shock was waning when her lips began to move against his with just as much vigor. However, Draco released her the moment he felt her arms begin to lift upward. He nearly laughed at the look of disbelief and frustration that appeared on her face in quick session as he took a step away from her.

"You tease," she hissed.

"Keeps things interesting," he said turning on his heel and starting toward the end of the section. "See you in class, Jensen," he said over his shoulder.

* * *

><p>"See you in class, Jensen," Draco smiled—actually <em>smiled<em>—over his shoulder at her. Angeline watched him until he had turned out of the aisle. Once he had turned the corner, Angeline released the breath she hadn't realized she was holding.

"The nerve of him," she muttered. "_That_ was unfair," she grumbled as she bent down to collect the book that had tumbled to the ground. She could still feel his lips moving against hers and she was rather discontented with the fact that he pulled away before she could really get into it and bring him closer.

"Bloody git…" she snarled. What she had done to him had been child's play in comparison to what he had done to her. Above her a bell rang signalling the end of lunch and break. Cursing Angeline pulled the book in her arms close to her as she started for the front desk.

Looks like she'd be trying to fix the pendant later in the night.

"Madam Pince," Angeline said. "I'd like to take this one out for further reading." Madam Pince gave Angeline that withering look that only Madam Pince was able to produce before she held her hand out for the book.

"I was unaware you were in the library, Miss Jensen," the old librarian said as she waved her wand over the book. "Were you alone?"

"Yes ma'am," Angeline lied. There was that withering look again, but Madam Pince handed Angeline the book. "Thank you."

"It's due in two weeks time, Miss Jensen," the librarian called as Angeline rushed away.

She continued to rush, but she realized that no number of rushing was going to get her back to the common room to deposit the book and collect her bag for Dark Arts. Not that she was looking forward to it, but it was better to have no supplies than to be late to that nightmare.

Angeline was one of the last of her classmates to enter the room. Glancing at her watch, she had five minutes to spare. Lucky her.

She immediately threw herself into her seat next to her cousin, panting slightly.

"Thought you got kidnapped or something," Gisele said. "You okay? You look flushed."

"I ran here," Angeline breathed. "Didn't have time to go back to the common room to grab my stuff."

"Then it's a good thing you've got me," Gisele smirked as she reached to the other side of her and retrieved the bag that belonged to Angeline. "Probably would have sucked had you ran all the way to the dungeons to find it missing, but I like to think I know you better."

"Well enough," Angeline nodded as she put the book into her bag.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Gisele asked. "You seem a bit...I don't know. Did something happen?"

Something certainly did happen, Angeline thought to herself as she looked across the aisle at Draco. He met her gaze briefly, but turned his attention to Pansy. However, Angeline didn't miss the look in those grey eyes of his.

He was rather proud of himself.

_Git_.

"Please don't tell me you had a snog-fest with _him_," Angeline drew her attention back around to her hissing cousin. "You did," she said. "You totally did! Blaise said—" Angeline slapped her hand over Gisele's mouth.

"Honestly, that's not what happened," Angeline whispered. "At least I wouldn't call it a _snog-fest. _And no matter how right Blaise tends to be, we should just stop listening to him because he's a know-it-all prat that—did you just lick me? That's disgusting!" Angeline dropped her hand and wiped it on her skirt.

"I didn't appreciate your hand on my mouth," Gisele said.

"That doesn't mean you lick it," Angeline retorted. Both girls watched one another with narrowed eyes as one continued to wipe her hand on her skirt and the other dragging their sleeve across their mouth.

"Anyway, were you or were you not?" Gisele asked after she had dropped her arm.

"I was, but it seriously isn't what your sick mind has concluded," Angeline said. Gisele looked unconvinced. "I'm being serious!"

"Then pray tell, cousin. What happened?"

"We are not discussing this now," Angeline said through gritted teeth.

The moment the words had left Angeline's mouth Amycus Carrow entered the room, slamming the door loudly behind him.

"Welcome to another term of Dark Arts," he said as he walked to the front of the room. "I reckon we get right to it."

Reaching the head of the class, he turned at sickening smile on his face as he clapped his hands and faced the class.

Angeline had a _very_ bad feeling about this.

"I'll be needing two volunteers," Amycus said. "Oh don't be shy," he said when no one made a move to volunteer. Not even the ones on his suppose goodside had the gall to volunteer. "Very well then, I will be choosing at random." His tiny eyes swept across the room then he pointed a chubby finger toward the back of the room. "Miss Jensen," he sneered at Angeline. "You're our first volunteer. To the front. Now."

Angeline spared Gisele a look, the same thought passing between them.

_Random my arse._

As Angeline made her way to the front of the room, head held high, this was certainly not a good way to start the term. Standing a little ways from, Amycus, she looked out at her fellow classmates.

Her eyes met with Draco's and she noticed there was no sign of playfulness or smugness as there had been moments prior. Instead they looked raging with much darker thoughts. She looked away from his silver colored eyes to find Blaise, his arms crossed and a small frown on his face. But he nodded slightly as if to tell her she'd be alright.

_Well_, she thought as she looked at Gisele, who looked mutinous. _Depends on what Carrow's going to do to me will depend if I am or not…_

"Let's see," Carrow said glancing around the room. "Parkinson, would you please."

Angeline watched Pansy walk up to the front of the class, she looked proud. Angeline could only imagine what was going through the other girl's head, but most likely wasn't flowers in a garden.

As Angeline and Pansy stared one another down, Angeline vaguely heard Amycus instruct the rest of the class to stand and move the tables out of the way. They were making space for a duel.

"Wands, ladies," Angeline and Pansy both reached for their wands. "Today we will be having a series of duels to test and refresh what we have learned since last term. You two have the privilege to go first."

"The rules, sir?" Pansy's voice was sickeningly sweet as she addressed Carrow.

"Unforgivables apart from the Killing Curse are allowed," Carrow said, "You will not be dueling to kill, but accidents do happen," he said. Angeline sneered in his direction knowing what he was alluding to. "There will be no outside help," he continued, "Which also means you are to keep your spells aimed toward one another."

Neither girl said anything as they turned their attention to one another.

"I see you're ready to go," he snickered. "Your places," Angeline and Pansy walked to the center of the room. Angeline shook her arms as she came to a stop and faced her opponent once more. "Begin when you're ready."

"Nervous, Jensen?" Pansy asked as they began to circle one another. There was no bow like they'd learned to do for formal duels. Bows typically represented respect for the other party. There was no respect here.

Angeline lifted her wand to the ready and Pansy followed, "_Carpe retractum!_" Angeline said pointing her wand at Pansy. From the tip of her wand, a rope like material erupted and launched itself toward Pansy. As it wrapped itself around Pansy's arm, Angeline pulled her wand back in the process yanking Pansy forward.

Pansy transferred her wand to her free hand where she pointed it at the ropes, they became severed before disappearing completely. She took her wand back into her wand hand.

"_Ambustum!_" Pansy yelled. Angeline ducked down and looked as the curse left a singe mark in the wall where it continued to grow larger as it burned the stone. "What's wrong Jensen?" she taunted. "We're supposed to use what we've learned."

"_Levigatus_!" Angeline pointed at Pansy's feet and watched as the floor became sleek under where she stood and she slipped. As she did she pointed her wand up above Angeline's head.

There was snap that made Angeline look up, her eyes grew wide as the chain holding the chandelier gave and the chandelier itself started to fall. Angeline narrowly dived out of the way of it hitting the floor with a loud clatter.

She wasn't sure what was louder, it hitting the floor or the uproar that came from some of the spectators.

"That's rubbish!"

"Parkinson should be disqualified!"

"End the duel! She's bleeding!"

And she was, but it wasn't nearly as bad as they were trying to make it. Or at least Angeline hardly thought a cut up knee was something to fret over as she stood up. She has literally seen worse damage on her body. On the other side of the fallen light fixture, Pansy herself was standing.

Perturbed with the fact that she could have been crushed, Angeline pointed her wand at one of the unoccupied desk against the wall.

"Oi!" she called to the other girl. "Pay attention!"

Pansy looked toward the desk as Angeline wand swept the desk in her direction. Giving a squeal, Pansy lept out of the way. Angeline was sure she had cleared it but then the pug gave a loud cry.

"Enough!" Carrow yelled over Pansy's cries. "Jensen! Detention! Thursday!" He said as he pointed his wand at the chandelier and it shot back to the ceiling hanging as though it was never disturbed.

"For what?" Angeline shouted back. "It barely grazed her," she said, which from her perspective was _mostly_ true. Pansy had gotten _mostly_ out of the way. "At least I was kind enough to warn her!"

"One of you! Help Parkinson to the Hospital Wing," Carrow ordered. "Jensen you used an outside source to incapacitate your opponent. Detention!"

"Then perhaps next time I'll use a chandelier as they seem to not be considered outside sources," she growled.

"Watch your mouth, Jensen!" Carrow barked. "Next!" he shouted turning away from her. "Finnigan! Crabbe! Center now!"

Angeline angrily stuffed her wand into her robes as she made her way to Gisele and Blaise. She was grateful they didn't say anything right away as she drew herself up onto the table between them.

She probably wouldn't have heard them as she was fuming and even more so when Pansy came limping by holding onto, Draco for support, a smug look on her face as she went. Over Pansy's head, Draco shook his head at her.

Others that may have been watching would have interpreted the shake to mean his disapproval. But Angeline didn't take it that way, he was telling her to let it go.

For now perhaps.

"She's faking," Gisele said when the doors to the classroom had closed. "She had thrown herself out of the way. We all saw it. Carrow's playing favorites."

"Tell me something I don't know," Angeline mumbled as she inspected her knee. Like she had thought it wasn't as bad as whomever had pointed it out made it seem.

"There are two good things that happened here today," Blaise said. He motioned toward her leg, to which Angeline turned it to him and he pointed his wand at it. "One of those things is, you proved you're just as hotheaded as your cousin."

"I'm a insulted by the statement," Angeline said looking at her knee again to find it healed.

"As I'm insulted by yours," Gisele said.

"What's the second good thing that happened?" she asked ignoring her cousin. Seamus and Crabbe were just about to start their duel. The tension could be cut with a knife, Angeline knew Seamus was sneaky, but she also knew Crabbe was uncontrollable and dangerous.

"You've got detention," Blaise said.

"How exactly is that a good thing?"

"You and Gisele will be together."

* * *

><p>Draco rubbed his temple as he made his way to Potions the next day. He hadn't gotten much sleep the night before. The later half of the night he tossed and turned, while the early part of the night was spent listening to Pansy carry on about how, Angeline could have killed her with that desk.<p>

It took everything in him not to point out how, she could have done the same with the falling chandelier. Of course, he nodded and agreed with her. Pansy was the victim and Angeline was the monster when Pansy told the story.

Angeline wasn't a monster, but she would never consider herself the victim. No matter the circumstance. She was a Jensen. Jensens weren't victims. They were survivors.

_Nos semper superesse. We always survive._

Draco entered the Potions classroom and started for the typical table he sat at with Angeline and Blaise. Both of which were already there. However, what he wasn't expecting was their seating arrangement.

Angeline had switched places with Blaise. Draco nearly groaned as he joined them and took his seat. Why should he have expected her to stay in the seat that had been designated as hers for the last two years?

That's right he shouldn't have.

He wasn't completely surprised that as he placed his things on the table that only Blaise acknowledged him.

"Malfoy," he started. "You look terrible."

Perhaps, he'd rather just not be acknowledged.

"Hello to you too, Zabini," Draco muttered.

"You'd probably avoid looking so terrible if you ate regularly and slept for than twenty minutes."

"Is this how you talk to all your friends, Zabini?" Draco asked as he pulled his cauldron onto the table. Angeline coughed, but it suspiciously sounded more like a laugh.

"More or less," Blaise smirked. "But remember, we aren't friends, you said so yourself."

"Fair enough," Draco nodded. "Though how could we be when I hear you've been plotting to poison me."

Blaise raised an eyebrow and looked toward Angeline, but she was determined not to look back at him.

"It was more of a suggestion to another party," Blaise said turning back to Draco. "Believe me, had I actually wanted to do it, it would have been done by now and we would not be having this conversation."

Draco stared at him a bit before shaking his head, "They say keep your friends close but your enemies closer, yet, I'm finding it difficult categorizing you."

Blaise smirked again, "I've told you once before; you're lucky to have a friend like me."

"Not sure how convinced I am by that," Draco mumbled.

"You don't need convincing, Malfoy," Blaise chuckled. "You just need to accept it."

Silence lapsed between them, in which time Professor Slughorn had come into the room and placed their instructions on the board.

It was an individual working day and their station stayed quiet as the three of them worked. It wasn't until then that Draco had come to the realization at how much the three of them were always nitpicking at one another during this class. Even when they worked separately.

One of them always did something wrong. Blaise took up too much space, Angeline's flame was too high, Draco's always taking their supplies. The list would go on.

To be fair, he and Angeline probably picked at one another more often than either of them picked at the things that Blaise did.

Now their station was just _quiet._

With Angeline on the other side of Blaise, there was no way to open any type of conversation between them. He could not talk to her across this station to her.

Nothing was like before.

At least before they had this class to practically get away with any type of conversation. Now, Draco realized even that was gone. In the eyes of everyone else they were supposed to be antagonistic at best now.

There were still DA members in this class probably watching. Theodore Nott was here, though he was not for nor was he against the Carrows and how they ran things, could not be trusted to report to someone that did care a little more than he did.

Angel would be the Slytherin Blood Traitor and he would be the Teenage Death Eater. Those were their roles and they couldn't break them. Not when there were people around to witness their interactions.

How stifling this was starting to truly become.

* * *

><p>Angeline groaned as she dropped the pendant down to the table. She had been up every night for two days reading on the Protean Charm. Perhaps she'd be better off just handing it over to Draco and telling him to fix it, because Thursday night she had detention.<p>

Sighing, she wouldn't make Draco fix it, it had been her fault. Besides it wasn't exactly like she could just walk up to him and give it to him. Potions was the only class she could talk to him and even then she had deliberately switched places with Blaise because she knew that even though she _could_ talk to him...she _shouldn't_ and _wouldn't_.

So in all actuality she hadn't had a real conversation with him since that day in the library, and even with thoughts of that she grew frustrated. Even two days later and she couldn't get the feel of his lips off hers.

He was psychologically torturing her.

"Bloody tosser," she muttered glaring at the pendant.

"Who's a tosser?" Angeline jumped as the tosser himself fell into the seat across from her so nonchalant that it was almost as though if seen together it wouldn't send up red flags.

"You are," she said.

"What have I done to you in the last twenty-four hours that's got you calling me a tosser?" he asked.

"Try," she looked at her watch, "a little over forty-eight hours now," Angeline said sitting back in her seat. Draco smirked.

"You didn't enjoy it?" he asked.

"We're not supposed to be playing games with one another, Draco," she said.

"I'm not playing a game with you, Angeline," Draco said seriously. "I simply like seeing you hot and bothered. Brings about a normalcy to this rather stressful situation. Don't you agree?"

"Can't say that I do," she said. "If your sole purpose in our seldom _normal_ interactions is to make me _hot and bothered_. Then no. I call that playing a game. How the hell is that normalcy?"

Draco sighed and sat forward, "Because for a few minutes I don't have to calculate my every move. Of course there's some censorship here and there, but it's not like the rest of the damn day."

Draco did have a point, Angeline thought. Apart for when she was alone with Blaise and Gisele she had to be careful during the day...it suddenly just occurred to her that, Draco didn't even have friends like she did...he went days without a _normal_ conversation. Or at the least conversation that interested him.

And if she was interpreting him right, he found her interesting enough to fluster...after all he _had_ admitted to caring about her finally and that he _wanted_ to talk to her.

They were making progress, but to what Angeline wasn't so sure. It took so long for them to admit friendship, but friends didn't kiss one another like he kissed her…or how she kissed him…

"Fine, but I have a question," she said. Draco looked apprehensive before nodding. "You and I, what are we?"

"You're Angeline and I'm Draco," he answered.

"Don't be a smartarse," Angeline sighed. Draco's grey eyes narrowed as his fingers tapped the surface of the table.

"What do you want me to say, Angeline?" he asked. "I'm not your boyfriend and you aren't my girlfriend. Merlin forbid that ever actually happening."

"Believe me, I don't want you to be my boyfriend nor do I want to be your girlfriend," she said. "I'm trying to gain some perspective. I mean we're friends," she explained, "but we aren't _friends_."

Another sigh Draco escaped his lips as he ran his hand through his hair.

"We spend most of our time in two specific groups. Can we just, I don't know..._be_?" he asked. "I didn't come out here to question whatever it is we've got going here. We'd both be better off not questioning it. Who bloody well cares if I flirt with you or you kiss me and vice versa when we're alone? It doesn't mean anything."

"Tends to when it we bring in the fact that we care about one another."

"No, it still doesn't matter," Draco was adamant about it. "What does is that for a few minutes I can be someone other than, Death Eater Draco and you can be more than Blood Traitor Angeline."

It was Angeline's turn to run her hand through her hair. She dropped her hand to the table where she played with the pendant that laid there. She suppose he was right, they didn't need to label it. For a few minutes she didn't have to be someone else and from what she could tell, he was himself. If these few sporadic minutes relieved some stress from the rest of their day, then so be it.

Something in Angeline's gut told her they were only trying to fool themselves. But she'd indulge in this, they'd have it for however long it would last.

_Lying is easy when you're lying to yourself._

"Okay then," she said. "Just let it be known that I don't want you pulling what you did in the library the other day again." Draco smirked and sat back in the chair an easiness falling over him.

"No promises," he answered. "Like I said, it keeps things interesting."

"Certainly keeps things complicated," she muttered.

"What was that?"

"Draco…there are important things we need to talk about."

"I knew this was going to happen," he groaned, that easiness evaporating quickly. "Can't we postpone this conversation or something? We've only just come off the conversation about relationship status or whatever."

"Unfortunately," Angeline said slowly. "I can't hold this conversation off any longer."

Draco's arms crossed over his chest as he studied her. He was honestly contemplating if he was going to stick around to have this conversation. She could see it in the way his jaw clenched and how his eyes went slightly out of focus before falling from her face to the pendant that she was still playing with.

"You want to know about your aunt and uncle," he said finally.

"Yeah," she said when he didn't look back up at her. "And a few other things."

"Of course you do," his voice was almost a snarl and part of Angeline nearly sighed at his quick change in mood. "Well," he started. "I don't know about your aunt and uncle. According to the others they got away. Before leaving for term, I hadn't heard anything else on their whereabouts."

"That comes as a relief actually," Angeline said. "At least Gisele will know they're not captured…Which reminds me...what happened to Luna?" Draco rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"She's at the Manor, but I'm sure you've figured that out," he said. Angeline had figured as much.

"Was she okay, when you saw her?" Angeline asked. "If you saw her…"

Draco's eyes flickered back up to look at her, "she's as well as a prisoner of war can get," he said dryly. "Lovegood wanted me to tell you that she's alright," he sighed.

"What?" Angeline stopped playing with the pendant.

"She specifically told me to tell you that she was alright, she wanted someone she knew to know that. Christmas she told me this. You'd just gone missing and she had heard...it's unsurprising, you remember how we used to eavesdrop on our parents when we were children. We'd sneak down there when they weren't looking and listen in...anyway, despite the rumor that you were probably dead she thought otherwise and wanted me to deliver that message."

Angeline nodded absently as she recalled the dark dungeons at Malfoy Manor, she didn't like them when she was a child and she could only image what it must have been like to actually be a prisoner. Imagining someone like Luna Lovegood in those dark dungeons sicken Angeline, because people Luna didn't belong in dark places.

"She's strong," Angeline said more to herself than to Draco. "Wish I could do something about it, but it's her father they'll harm and Luna would be more upset if harm comes to him…If by chance she's still there come Easter, mind just telling her everyone misses her and wishes for her safety?"

Draco's jaw clenched for a moment, "I'll see what I can do," he said. Angeline nodded her thanks as she proceeded to play with the pendant once more.

The minutes ticked by between them in silence. She kept her eyes fixated on the pendant as her mind wandered to the bittersweet information Draco had given her.

Bitter because one of them was a prisoner and the other two were wayward. Sweet because they were still alive. There was still something akin to hope out there.

Angeline looked up at Draco to find him running his hand through his hair. He wasn't looking at her, but towards the center of the common room. Following his gaze not expecting to see anything and when she didn't she turned back to him. His brow was drawn together in a deep frown, his lips pursed.

"What is it?" she asked. Draco's face relaxed somewhat as he looked at her, but she could still see the tension.

"It's nothing," he said, waving his hand dismissively at her.

"You're lying," she accused.

"I tend to do that," Draco retorted.

"What is it you aren't telling me?" Angeline asked.

Draco watched her carefully as he sat forward, "It's really unimportant."

"Whenever you say that, it tends to actually be important," she pointed out.

"Remember when I said there were things I should tell you but not necessarily wanted to tell you?" he asked. Angeline nodded. "Mark this as one of them."

"Well, if you need to tell me then you should."

"But not tonight, Angeline," he said. "Tonight it's not important. You've got other things to deal with."

"Then when will you tell me?" she asked.

"I don't know," he replied. Angeline was about to retort but Draco shook his head. "Listen," he started. "This isn't something you need to add to the list of things to stay awake about. Not knowing it won't harm you...well at least I don't think it would."

"Let me decide for myself," Angeline said.

"No," he said with all finality. "Have you gotten that thing fixed?" He nodded toward the pendant, hoping to change the subject.

She suppose she's let him have his change.

Sighing, Angeline lifted the pendant up to eye level.

"No," she said, "it's being stubborn."

"Like it's owner," Draco commented. Angeline stuck her tongue out at him. The corner of his mouth twitched upward as he held his hand out for the pendant. Angeline placed it in his palm and watched as he looked it over before he pocketed it. "I'll deal with the damn thing."

"I said I was going to fix it," Angeline frowned.

"Yeah, well unlike you, I've actually used the charm before," he said.

Draco stood up and walked around the table where he held his hand out toward her. Angeline closed her book with one hand and with the other took his outstretched one.

"Go get some sleep, Jensen," he said. "Don't spend the next four hours contemplating ways and means. For once get some sleep." Draco took a step back as he released her hand, "Go on," he said tilting his head in the direction of the dormitories.

Angeline pulled the book close to her chest and made a step toward the dormitories. However, she paused and spun toward him, taking a step back to him.

"Good night, Draco," she said before standing on her tip toes and kissing him on the cheek. "Promise me, you'll get some sleep too," she said moving out of his reach.

A lazy grin appeared on his face as he stuffed his hands into his pockets, "No promises."

* * *

><p><strong>Merry Christmas, everyone! 'Tis the season! If you don't celebrate Christmas, hope you had a fabulous day, nevertheless! I hope you're all well and have had a safe holiday thus far! :) Wish I could have uploaded this prior to the Christmas or rather the day of, but alas, I had trouble, but this is my gift to you all! :) Hope you enjoyed it! <strong>

**Kisses in the library! Cousins being sassy! Draco and Blaise small conversation! Angeline and Draco not labeling their relationship!**

**Next chapter we've got Angeline and Gisele in detention and more Draco and Angeline moments. More Blaise. More Gisele. Interactions with DA members. And some other stuff, maybe...probably. XD**

**And before I forget, I never mentioned what's on Angeline's family crest, but the words **_**Nos semper superesse**_ **are on it which means, "We always survive." :)**

**Hm, I had another gift for you all, but circumstances have sent it wayward...but stay on the look out, it may just appear!**

**Questions :)**

**1) Do you know what Draco isn't telling Angeline?**

**2) What would you label Angeline and Draco's relationship?**

**3) Would you like sections told from Blaise/Gisele's point of view?**

**4) What do you think the future holds for any of these characters? **

**That's all! Once more, happy holidays! Blame this site for the delay. =P**

**Review, maybe? xoxo**

**Happy Holidays,  
><strong>TR


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello there my loves! Chapter 25 is here for your enjoyment! :)**

**Thanks to **_**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, FadedSunset, XxXAkumaNoTenshiXxX, MissLorraineScarlet, Liam'sPlaidShirt, flameofamonster, COL, Selena07 **_**and **_**Nicky-Maree**_ **for reviewing the last chapter! I love you all and appreciate it! :)**

**Thank you to those that added this to their favorites and/or alerts. Also shoutout to those that have continue to read this story but don't necessarily review, I don't thank you enough! :)**

**Disclaimer:** I'm just visiting this fantastic world that JKR created for us. What a lovely playground this has turned out to be.

* * *

><p>The Muggle Studies classroom always had a chill to it, no matter if the sun was shining brightly through the window, no matter if you sat directly in its rays, you were going to feel chilled to the bone. Just as one was to feel chilled by the portraits of muggles being tortured that littered the walls of the room.<p>

It was of the moving pictures of tortured muggles that tended to raise the bile in most people. Every time they would enter that class, they'd all find that one picture they just _couldn't_ look away from. No matter how terrible, they'd sit there, horrified. Watching the silent screams, the blood pour from open wounds. Over and over and over…

Though not everyone was affected by the photos, some laughed, some acted as though they weren't there.

Draco was not one of those people.

Every Muggle Studies class he found himself staring at the portrait of some muggle being tortured to most certain death. It was the only class where he wasn't seated by Pansy Parkinson or anywhere in her vicinity, which was almost a shame because it would have been the only time he would have been grateful to have her trying to talk his ear off.

Distractions were needed in a class like this.

So every class, ever since last term he had found himself staring at that portrait, unable to look away.

He had grown up being taught that wizards were better than muggles, that muggles were inferior. His entire life he believed that ideology. He believed the hierarchy was headed by purebloods, followed by, half-bloods in the middle and the deviants: the _mudbloods_ filling out the bottom with the muggles.

Yet, Draco had seen things—real and not real—that made him question his upbringing and the hierarchy he swore by. Because had that portrait not been captioned: _muggle boy being burned from within_. Draco certainly would not have been able to tell the difference between muggle and wizard.

Pain was pain.

And Draco knew pain.

He had caused pain.

To muggle and wizard alike.

Never because he wanted to. Never because he thought it was the right thing to do.

All because someone else had commanded he do it.

But his guilt was always overpowered by his cowardice.

Because everytime, he did it, it was because he was a good little soldier like his father had been for his _leader_. Better yet, Draco did it, because he didn't want to look like that muggle boy in that portrait.

Screaming as some spell would cause him to feel his organs burn before it would eventually kill him…

"Focus elsewhere," it was whispered so quietly, Draco barely heard it. Still, he let his gaze drop from the portrait and down to the desk. His hands had been balled so tight his knuckles had turned white.

Draco didn't have to look to see where the whispered command had come from. Even at that level of sound he recognized who it belonged to.

How could he not?

Angeline sat behind him in this class, where she'd typically have whispered conversation with her cousin. And Draco's companion in this class was Blaise Zabini and they never spoke here. So Draco had become accustomed to trying to listen in on Angeline's conversations when and if he was able to draw his attention away long enough from that portrait.

It was as though the thought itself made his eyes drift back toward that screaming muggle boy again.

"Stop looking at it," he heard her hiss again, but Draco wasn't listening. "Bloody hell," she continued but it wasn't for his benefit. "He's not listening. You'd think he'd make some type of effort to not look at it, but no, he does it anyway. Did you know that once he had the nerve to call me a masochist?"

"With the way you act sometimes, he might be right and I don't say that often. However, I say, let him stare at the gruesome thing. It's not our fault he doesn't know a way around it," Gisele hissed back to her. "If he wants to continue to stare at it, why stop him?"

"Because it's upsetting," Angeline groaned.

"Then stab him in the neck or something. I'm sure that would be far less upsetting. To him _and_ me." Gisele muttered.

"If I'm a masochist then you're clearly a sadist," Angeline mumbled.

"_Rude_," Gisele snipped. "Blaise," she sang happily, "Do me and my lovely cousin a favor. Please stab Malfoy in the neck for us."

Draco's head snapped away from the portrait and he looked at Blaise. Blaise actually threw his hands up and shook his head, though Draco saw the smirk he was fighting to keep off his face. His eyes narrowed as he turned in his seat and glared at the two girls.

"What is your _problem_?" he asked. Weren't they fortunate that class hadn't started quite yet. Though it would be in all their interest to not draw attention to themselves, but then again, the corner of the room was always helpful with that.

"What are you getting at, Malfoy?" Gisele asked. "We've been minding our own. I suggest you do the same."

"I would, but you just requested that Zabini stab me in the neck," Draco growled. "And _you_," he said turning his glare fully on to Angeline, "I have _never_ called you a masochist."

"Hm," Gisele hummed. "It would seem he _can_ hear, Angie."

Draco rolled his eyes but then kept them trained on Angeline, expecting her to say something, but she only glared back at him, arms crossed in front of her. "Well you've got my attention, Jensen," he snapped. "What do you want from me?"

Her eyes drifted away from his face and she took in the rest of the room, "A distraction," she said. "But how conceited of you to think I wanted one _from_ you," she sneered. It hadn't bother him because he understood exactly what she meant. She didn't want a distraction for herself at all, she was plenty distracted, a piece of parchment in front of her already littered in doodles. She wanted a distraction _for _him.

In that moment her eyes landed back on him, "Why are you still turned this way?" she asked. "I believe this conversation is over, Malfoy."

Though she said it and no more words were spoken between them, their eyes stayed locked for perhaps longer than they should have, because Blaise had forcefully turned him around, breaking the eye contact.

"Carrow," Blaise muttered at the same time that Gisele said the same to Angeline.

Alecto Carrow had just entered the room and immediately started her lesson. As Draco started to tune her out, he glanced over his shoulder at Angeline. Her eyes were fixed on a piece of parchment in front of her, her hand moving her quill over it absently.

All this time, apart from whispered conversations with her cousin, that had been her distraction from Carrow's lectures and the portraits that lined the walls. She looked up briefly and raised an eyebrow at him before focusing on the parchment again.

Looking forward again, but decidedly not looking in the direction of the portrait, Draco crossed his arms on the desk and sighed.

He suppose he'd be having to find something to distract him during this hell of a class. A part of him wished Blaise would switch places with Angeline or Draco with Gisele. Surely then, Draco could think of a few things to distract him.

* * *

><p>Angeline and Gisele shuffled out of the Muggle Studies classroom together. Blaise having left without so much as a glance in their direction.<p>

"He knows we have Ancient Runes together today," Gisele yawned, "The prick could have waited for me at least."

"Why?" Angeline pondered. "So the two of you can snog in a secluded corner before class starts?"

Gisele glared before looking around them, when satisfied at whatever she was looking for she turned her glare back on Angeline fully. "You're one to make assumptions," Gisele said. "Blaise and I aren't you and Malfoy," she said.

"Shut up," Angeline said looking around her to find there was no one near enough to have heard her cousin.

"Well it's not like you explained to me what happened earlier this week in the library," Gisele said. "In fact you seem rather determined to keep that little information to yourself," she said as they started toward the sixth floor.

"Nothing happened," Gisele fixed Angeline with a look. "Oh don't you dare give me that look—Gisele, why do you even care?"

"I just do," Gisele said. "So what happened?"

Angeline let out an audible sigh, "he kissed me, okay," she finally said.

"I knew it!" Gisele exclaimed hitting Angeline on the arm. A few people turned to look at them and when Angeline glared at them they turned and continued on their way, once they had she turned and hit Gisele back. "Ow! What the hell was that for?" Gisele asked.

"You hit me first," she mumbled.

"Oh real mature, cousin!"

"Would you lower your voice, people are looking and I'm really not in the mood to rely on my Slytherin 'fear me' card."

"How dramatic," Gisele deadpanned, but her voice had lowered significantly. "But he kissed you and you obviously _enjoyed it._"

Angeline wanted to correct her and let her know that Draco didn't give her a chance to enjoy it. She thought it would give her cousin far too much joy to know that she actually _wanted_ to kiss Draco.

Hell, it might have been the middle of a war, but Angeline figured, she was still only seventeen years old. Of course thoughts of wanting to snog someone crossed her mind...once, twice, thrice…

"Well, what are you two then?" Gisele asked. "Boyfriend and girlfriend? Secret lovers? Friends with benefits? My list goes on."

"We're none of that," Angeline groaned. "I asked him last night." Immediately, Angeline knew she said the wrong thing. She wondered if she tried to drown herself in the Lake would the Giant Squid let her…

"You were _together_ last night?"

"Don't say it like _that_," Angeline hissed. "We were _talking_," she pushed on. "That's it. End of story."

"Okay, okay," Gisele said throwing her hands up. "I believe you. I was mostly teasing anyway."

_Mostly, she says…_

"During that talk, I asked about your parents and Luna," Angeline recalled. Gisele didn't say anything but Angeline continued on. "He said your parents haven't been heard of. They're to everyone's knowledge hiding out somewhere."

Gisele let out a long sigh, "That's good news actually," she said. "And of Luna?"

"Malfoy Dungeons," Angeline sighed herself. Gisele looked at her and shook her head in disbelief.

"She doesn't belong there," she said, Angeline nodded in agreement. "Hope some crazy escape plan happens and she gets out."

"Same here…"

"No chance your boyfriend couldn't cause some prison break from here is there? I mean if he could get Death Eaters into a school, I'm sure he could somehow get to Malfoy Manor and save a few people."

Angeline rolled her eyes, of course her cousin would bounce back with a jab. She'd noticed she'd taken to quickly pushing past otherwise problems. In a way it concerned Angeline, in another she somewhat encouraged it, even at her own expense.

"All without getting himself killed in the process?" Angeline pondered. "No."

"Pity," Gisele sighed dramatically. "Too bad you'd miss him terribly, otherwise we could afford to lose him me'thinks."

The Ancient Runes classroom was coming up much to Angeline's relief. She loved her cousin, but there were times…

"I've walked you to class, though I probably shouldn't have," Angeline said.

"I appreciate it, little _Angel-kins_," Gisele smiled tweaking Angeline's nose. "Again, I was _mostly_ teasing earlier. Just know when you leave me here alone to deflect Blaise's snark, I hope you aren't off snogging a certain someone."

"Hm," Angeline hummed, "Is deflecting Blaise's snark code for his tongue?"

"Oh ha ha," Gisele rolled her eyes. "I suppose I deserved that."

"That you did," Angeline smirked. "Have a nice class learning about things I could care less about."

"Yeah," Gisele commented, "because Arithmancy is far more useful, right?"

"Of course," Angeline said starting to back away. "Numbers are important, cousin."

"I hope you get trapped in a tomb and the only way out is through understanding Ancient Runes," Gisele called after her. "You'll be changing your mind then."

Angeline rolled her eyes before waving her cousin off and turning around to head to the dungeons. Her walk to the the Slytherin Common Room had been mostly uneventful. Fortunately or unfortunately for her. It was really a question of who or what could have crossed her path.

Giving a tiny shake to her herself, Angeline continued on her way to her destination of the dungeons. Not that she would have anything to do, all alone in the Slytherin Common Room. Draco had her pendant so she couldn't even tinker with that while she waited. Then she wasn't exactly in the mood to grab a book for some light reading.

Entering the dungeons, she decided to walk the winding paths that she had come to know like the back of her hand. She knew the ones that were most traveled and the ones to avoid. Many complained, including Slytherins that the school played tricks and changed the layout of the corridors to mess with them. Angeline never experienced such trickery...perhaps the school was always helping her because it never seemed to change for her.

She was nearing the corridor holding the detention room where she'd be within the next eight hours, when her hand was grabbed and she was pulled into another corridor.

"You're lucky I didn't scream," she said to the back of Draco Malfoy.

"You screaming would have been the least of my worries, Jensen," Draco said. "You wielding a wand however…" he added as they stopped outside a door. It wasn't the classroom that they typically found themselves in but Angeline knew it. It had once been the classroom for Alchemy, but since not enough students signed up for the subject in recent years, the classroom had since been left unused and mostly forgotten like most things in the dungeons.

Draco opened the door and lead the way inside, he pulled out his wand and flicked it allowing light to filter the room. Closing the door behind them, he pointed at it, silencing it like they were so accustomed in doing. It wasn't until then had he released her hand.

"You've taken to lurking in corridors have you?" Angeline teased as she walked the center of the room, but not before throwing her bag down. Walking in the circle present, Angeline took in the symbols that had been carved into the floor equidistantly apart from one another. Stopping at the symbol in front of Draco. "Should I be worried, Draco?" She asked looking up from the symbol on the floor.

"We're always worried about something or another," Draco said. "Such as what you pulled in Muggle Studies. Don't do that again."

"Don't expect me to," she said. "But did you find something to distract you?" she asked.

"A thought," he shrugged.

"Care to share?"

"Not really."

"Well I'll share you a thought I'm having," she said. "You can't keep trying to get me alone. Someone is bound to recognize when we both disappear. It's too dangerous."

"We're fine until lunch, Jensen," Draco rolled his eyes. "The rest of our year are either in Ancient Runes or taking extra lessons with whichever Carrow is free. Then the other years are in classes themselves. _We're fine_."

There was something intense in Draco's eyes that made her look away from him. She looked down at the element on the floor she had stopped on. "This classroom was used for Alchemy," she said suddenly. "I'm standing on the water element. Water is commonly associated with intuition and emotion. In Alchemy it's used to—"

"Angeline," there was amusement in the way he said her name. Looking at him, she found that she wasn't wrong in assuming he was amused. "I didn't bring you into this classroom for a lesson on Alchemy."

"Then why did you bring me here?" she asked. "Are you going to tell me what it is you won't tell me?"

"No," Draco shook his head. "That's not why I brought you here. It's out of the way and after this morning I just…"

"You just what?" Angeline frowned.

"Why'd you try to help me earlier?" he asked instead.

"I've noticed you watch that same portrait every time we have that class. Ever since September." Draco made a face, but otherwise stayed quite. "Some days it seems to bother you more. This was one of those days. Blaise figured out that some of them are cursed to make you look at them. The one that seems to have captured your attention is one of those cursed."

"Brilliant," he said sarcastically. "How the hell is it not bothering you? I'm sure doodling on a piece of parchment and whispered conversation with Crazy isn't distraction enough."

"They bother me plenty, but I've had help with kind of ignoring them," she said.

"Help?" Draco repeated. "What kind of help?"

Angeline rubbed her hands together briefly, "Ask Blaise to help you," she said.

"Excuse you?"

It amused Angeline at just how insulted Draco managed to sound at the simple suggestion.

_Boys_.

"Blaise was the one that showed Gisele and I how to ignore the paintings. Granted it took me more than a few tries and it's partly why I draw because I falter at times but that's because I wouldn't be me if I didn't let other things distract me, such as your willingness to continue to stare at that painting. Blaise can help."

"I'm not asking Zabini for any type of help," Draco growled. "Why can't you just give me a step by step?"

"Because he'll be better at helping you."

"Doubt it."

"I'm serious," Angeline said. Then she frowned, "Don't you trust him?"

"Why should I?" he asked. "Because you trust him?"

"Yes," Angeline nodded. "I know he can be a pain in the arse, but he's one of the most trustworthy people I know all things considering. And once you get past that whole, he's always right, haughty attitude he flaunts around, you'd realize you two could actually be friends," Draco made a face, "Well if not friends then at least allies."

"In what?"

"I don't know, having a normal life or something," Angeline shrugged. "Let's be honest with one another here, Draco. You're seriously lacking in the friend department. Blaise is the closest thing to a friend you'll get at this point. I mean tell me the last time you had a decent conversation with those dolts, Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson and Bulstrode?

"Not to mention Theodore wants little to nothing to do with anyone these days. Even Daphne is slowly but surely distancing herself from the Pig…You hate four of them and the other two don't care as long as they live. And Blaise, no matter what he might say, won't abandon those that he deems his friends."

"What makes you so sure?" Draco asked.

"There's a lot I've never understood about Blaise and probably never will," she frowned, "But what I do know and understand is that despite his secrets he's a loyal friend."

Draco seemed to ponder this before he scoffed and pulled at his left sleeve absently.

"I don't need a lecture on loyalty and friendship. The ones that seem loyal and the ones you call your friends tend to be the people that stab you in the back," he said.

"You're not wrong, but it still stands," Angeline sighed. "You could use more than me on your side don't you think? Someone you could possibly like other than me."

"If you're trying to convince me, it's not working," Draco said.

"You don't need convincing," she said. "You need acceptance."

Something flashed through Draco's eyes, it was like a memory had resurfaced before he gave his head a tiny shake, "Whatever," he said. "I'm still not asking."

"Fine," she said. Draco raised an eyebrow, probably at her willingness to not argue that he ask for help. Well, she wasn't going to argue because Blaise wasn't her best mate for nothing. "You just continue to torture yourself for all I care," she continued. "You obviously enjoy it. So who's the masochist now?"

Draco snorted, "Like I said in class: I have never called you a masochist."

"It was implied during a conversation we once had."

"You are something else, Angeline," he laughed. It was a type of laugh she hadn't heard from him in some time. It was filled with something akin to warmth. A warmth that made her smile as she turned away from him, because if she looked at him any longer, with his lopsided grin and current sparkle in his eyes...she was sure she was going to act on impulse.

And impulse was bad...kind of...

"Yeah," she said. "I most certainly am."

Keeping her eyes fixed on the floor, she once more began to walk the circle. Thinking of each symbol as she stepped over them: air, fire, earth. As she rounded back to water, Draco had stood there blocking her from seeing the symbol and from moving around again.

"You're subtly trying to avoid me," he said. "First you were rambling, then you avoided eye contact. Now you're moving around the room as though you're actually interested in what's here. Which isn't much."

"If I were avoiding you," Angeline said, coming to the realization that Draco was standing _very_ close to her. "I'd not have let you pull me in this classroom to begin with nor would I have given you an entire speech on why you should ask Blaise for some help."

"That's not what I mean and you know it," he said before he smirked. "Are you trying to fight something, _Angeline_?"

"Enlighten me. What am I trying to fight, _Draco_?"

"Well," he drawled. "To put it in polite terms. You've been wanting to invade my personal space for quite sometime now."

"And what brought you to that conclusion?"

Angeline wasn't sure it was possibly, but Draco somehow had made the space between them practically nonexistent. In her stubbornness, she didn't take a step back like she could have and something told her he knew she wasn't going to back off.

"Because I've been fighting the same thing," he breathed. "You said think of a distraction, well this was it." Angeline searched his eyes, they were shining a brilliant silver. He was telling her the truth; he was being serious.

Part of her was telling her to back away from him and continue to avoid him because it would be for both their own good, but the other part of her was telling her to do whatever she bloody well pleased because outside that door, they did everything for their own good.

Kiss him. Don't kiss him. Kiss him. Don't kiss him…

_Oh, what the hell_, she thought as she threw caution to the wind like she threw her arms around his neck.

Her lips collided with his and moved with a ferocity, she couldn't recall them ever moving before. His moved with equal vigor, his hands were instantly gripping her waist in a way that Angeline could only describe as possessive.

Angeline had been completely unaware that they were moving until her back was pressed against the door, but it wasn't as though she minded. All that mattered was that she was there with Draco and that she felt…good.

Everything she felt right then felt right. If one was to ask her she wouldn't deny that she liked the way his lips moved against hers, that she liked that he teasingly bit her lip, that she liked how he tasted.

No one would ever believe her but Draco tasted _sweet._

She was hit with the familiarity of kissing him, but as familiar as it was it was still foreign. Still new. Still forbidden. Which made it all the more gratifying.

Angeline pulled back from him when she realized she needed to breathe. As she leaned back further onto the door, she could see that Draco could use the little thing called air himself. Angeline played idly with his robes, while his fingers drummed against her hip, his head tilted to the side as he looked down at her curiously.

"Feeling better?" he asked after a while. Angeline laughed partly because it was such a Draco thing to ask and secondly because she did feel better...and she hadn't thought she needed to.

"Do you?" she asked.

"Nearly," he answered.

"Nearly?" she quirked an eyebrow. "Not breaking enough rules for you, Malfoy? Even our own unspoken ones not enough? You do know we walk a very thin line here, right? If we're caught it would be disastrous."

"Ah, that's the fun in it," Draco smirked as his hand came up and he twirled a strand of her hair around his finger. "But you're right, Jensen. Maybe we should go off and sulk in our respective corners until lunch, then somewhere along the way we'll spout hateful words at each other before you go to your detention tonight. Pretend this never happened and never do it again."

"Or we could…enjoy whatever this is?" she asked gesturing between them. "A much needed distraction from everything else?"

"Whatever this is," Draco repeated thoughtfully with a nod. "Whatever you want to do. It's your choice, Angeline."

Angeline watched him curiously, once more he was being completely serious with her. She considered this. _It was her choice_.

"I suppose it's correct to say I did want a distraction _from _you after all," she said. "And you evidently want the same from me." Draco chuckled as he continued to play with her hair.

'_I hope you aren't off snogging a certain someone.'_ Her cousin's voice echoed in her head. A conversation she had had no more than thirty minutes prior. She was sure if her cousin knew that that's exactly what she was doing, she was going to have a field day...Angeline could almost hear another yelled, '_I knew it,'_ followed by a nice smack to her arm.

_To hell with it all_, She'd take the yelled gloating from her cousin and arm slap, because she _knew_ her cousin was going to figure it out eventually. But she was going enjoy her time now.

Angeline pulled Draco's face back down to hers. She was going to do what she wanted to do, forget the teasing that was sure to come, because what happened outside of those doors didn't matter right then. None of it. Consequences be damned.

And Draco _clearly_ wasn't making any objections.

* * *

><p>Blaise looked up from his textbook and notes as Angeline fell onto the couch beside him. Both he and Gisele had discussed how their companion had been acting strange—well stranger than usual—since they had all met at lunch. For one she had been eerily quiet and to Blaise an eerily quiet Angeline was a suspicious Angeline.<p>

She had either: done something, wanted something, was planning something, or his _personal favorite_ she was going to get very violent…but he really hoped it wasn't the latter seeing as he was the one sitting beside her and the source of her usual ire was nowhere to be seen.

"I need a favor," she finally said with a sigh. Ah, there it was...but something told him that her quietness had to do with more than just a favor.

"And what is this favor?" he asked. Angeline sat up and looked around before whispering.

"I need you to teach Draco how to survive Muggle Studies," she said. "I've told him that you know how to avoid the portraits. He could really use your help."

"Then he should ask me himself," Blaise said turning back to his textbook. "Besides, when did you find the time to tell him this?"

"Prior to lunch," she answered smoothly, but it still caused Blaise to stop mid-page turn. _That's_ why she had been so strange at lunch. He was positively sure she and Draco had been doing a little more than talking. "Come on, Blaise," she continued. "You know he'd never ask you himself. You blokes are annoying when it comes to asking for help. Especially from one another."

"It's a pride thing," Blaise muttered.

"It's a stupid thing," she fired back. Blaise shut his book with a snap and turned to look at her again. "What?" Angeline asked.

Blaise's eye narrowed at her, "Tell me this, Angeline," he began, "Did you tell him this before or after your make-out session?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said averting her eyes. Got her. "I'm only doing a friend a favor because said friend won't ask for it themselves."

"Don't try to play me for a fool, Jensen," he said. "I've noticed you've asked me this while your cousin is currently M.I.A., which makes me think you've got something to hide."

"I'm not hiding anything," she growled. "Okay, not true," she amended with a sigh. "But Blaise, it's fine. We've…come to an understanding of sorts. When we're alone we can just be…Sounds terrible when I say it like that…but I mean I feel good. I'm not as jittery as I probably should be…but that's fine. Yeah, it's fine. We're fine."

"Oh yes, I can see that you're both _fine_. Malfoy definitely looked a little less awful than he usually does."

"Why do you notice these things?" Angeline asked him seriously.

"How else am I to survive if I don't notice changes?" he asked her just as seriously. "You would know all about that though wouldn't you? Because you notice things too. In fact you wouldn't be in your current affair of things had you not taken notice of him a year ago." They stared at one another before Angeline shifted her eyes toward the fireplace.

"Then you've noticed that he needs help," she said.

"Gisele's been wondering when you'd suggest something like this," Blaise said. "I echoed her thoughts."

Angeline's eyes cut back to him, mischief sparkling in them. That look always seemed to unnerve him more than her silence did.

"You and my cousin seem to be doing a lot of talking when I'm not around," she said. "She's constantly going on about how you've told her this and that…now you're doing almost the same thing. There are times you genuinely seem like she hurts your feelings, which until recently I thought didn't exist. Point I'm making is, you've been different since she showed up."

"Not this again," he groaned. "Do you want me to help your boyfriend or not?"

"He's not my boyfriend, but yes," Angeline smirked. "I would like you to help _him_."

"Then it's settled…Don't you have a detention to get to?" he mumbled as he packed his things away.

"Do you find her attractive?"

"Are we still going on about Gisele?"

"Ah, we are," Angeline grinned. "You didn't answer the question, Zabini. Do you or do you not find her attractive?"

Blaise stared at Angeline as if she were mad, which when he really thought about it, he was almost one hundred percent sure that anyone with Jensen blood was insane on some level.

If he were to answer 'no,' Angeline would call him a liar and tease him about his nonexistent crush. If he were to answer 'yes,' Angeline would cheer and tease him about his _still_ nonexistent crush. If he chose not to answer…well the point was, no matter what he did Angeline would be the winner and he would be the loser.

And Blaise hated losing, especially over something so stupid as being attracted to Gisele Jensen. Which he most certainly was not.

In any sort of way.

Not. One. Bit.

"Who is Zabini suppose to find attractive?"

Blaise eyes snapped away from Angeline's suddenly overjoyed face and landed onto that of her cousin's as she jumped over the couch and fell on Angeline's other side.

"How much did you hear?" Blaise asked.

"The part about you finding _someone_ attractive," Gisele yawned. "So who is it?"

"Yeah, Blaise," Angeline taunted. "Who is it?" He was going to get her back for this.

"It doesn't matter," he settled for as he stood up. "I've got to get going."

"To where?" Gisele asked as she stood as well. Blaise didn't miss the chuckle that Angeline tried to hide behind a cough. He was _really_ going to get her back.

"Apparently I have a lesson to teach someone," he said. "You two try not to be too reckless in your detention tonight. It pains me to say it but I'd actually miss your company should something happen to you."

"I'm flattered," Angeline said. "But I'm sure you'll miss one of us more." She was racking up points, Blaise could feel the headache coming along.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Gisele asked as she turned to Angeline with her hands on her hips. "Seriously, what's that suppose to mean, Angeline?"

"Just ignore her," Blaise sighed. "She's doing that thing again, you know that whole, you and I thing."

"Not that again," Gisele muttered. "Honestly, let it go would you? We're just friends."

"Sure you are."

"I've had enough of this and you two better get to detention, you're cutting it short don't you think?" he said. "But before I go," he smirked making deliberate eye contact with Angeline. Her own smirk leaving her face immediately. He turned to Gisele. "She spent the time we were in Ancient Runes snogging, Malfoy. Thought you should know. See you two later."

Turning on his heel he left the two girls as one rounded on the other a finger pointed in accusation. The last thing he heard was Gisele saying; "I knew it!"

Blaise entered the seventh year boys' dormitory and found the very person he wasn't exactly going to search for had he not been there. After all, Blaise didn't look for people if he could help it and it wasn't like Angeline was paying him for this service…

Draco was sitting in the center of his bed, his wand in one hand and a pendant in the other. Blaise figured it was the one that belonged to Angeline that he was tinkering with. Since to his knowledge his friend hadn't been wearing it.

"Malfoy," Blaise greeted. "You're looking like you're in a good mood," he added as he threw his bag on to his own bed.

"The question whether I stay in this good mood depends on what you want from me," Draco said, his eyes looking up from what he was doing. "I take it you know exactly what transpired earlier today between a certain mutual friend and I."

"Unlike her, you're not beating around the bush," Blaise noted. This wasn't something that Blaise was used to Draco doing. Draco by nature never outright admitted anything. He had a habit of denying until he ran out of rope…and even then if you weren't threatening his life or something he actually cared about he would lie and lie again.

_You've certainly changed, Malfoy. You're still a liar, but…different and you owe that partially to her._

"There's no point," Draco said going back to his work. "You can read her like a book…you can practically read anyone like a book and it's _frustrating_."

"You're right it can be."

Blaise had grown up being told how to tell certain things about people. His mother told him it was how he was to survive in the world. Either you learn to read people or you'll be eaten alive and Zabinis were not ones to be devoured.

The cynical part of his mind scoffed as he suddenly thought of his mother and her reputation as a Black Widow.

He wasn't stupid.

His mother did what she could to further herself in life…she read people and knew how to work them, how to get them to like and trust her, their weaknesses, the things that made them tick, their strengths. All those things. He'd gotten that from her, but somehow…he always saw himself different.

Because though she was his mother and dare he say he loved her; he didn't want to be anything like her. He didn't gain and give loyalty just to spit in the face of it later. That was not how he worked. He suppose he got that from his father.

There goes that cynical scoff again.

"Get up, Malfoy," Blaise said suddenly. "I said I'd do her a favor."

"I told her I wasn't going to ask you," Draco said palming the pendant. "I knew she was going to ask you herself the moment she didn't fight me on it. She's annoying like that."

"Don't I know it, mate," Blaise said. "But you need help and since you're not going to ask, I'm offering." Draco glanced up at him a look of dissatisfaction clear on his face.

"She'll leave neither of us alone about this if I don't accept," he muttered.

"She'll be constantly bringing it up," Blaise agreed.

Draco sighed as he stood up, pocketing the pendant and his wand as he did so. He started for the door but stopped midway before turning to look at Blaise, his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"I'm accepting only because I don't need her continuously hissing in my ear during that class," Draco said. "Nor do I need _Nutso_ asking you to go for my jugular."

"Nutso?" Blaise asked for the most part out of amusement.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Your girlfriend," he said. "Also known as Crazy, That Girl, the Other Jensen and Angeline's Cousin."

"She's not my girlfriend, Malfoy," Blaise frowned.

"Please," Draco scoffed. "Angeline told me about what happened during the holiday. Also how the two of you interact. It's really not that hard to miss if you're looking for signs."

"Or you're seeing what you want to see."

"Unlikely," Draco laughed. "Are we going or what? I'd rather get this thing over with."

"Fine, let's go," Blaise muttered walking past him. "And by the way, I'm going to kill Angeline. Hope you don't mind."

* * *

><p>"But before I go," Blaise smirked. "She spent the time we were in Ancient Runes snogging, Malfoy. Thought you should know. See you two later."<p>

Gisele felt her jaw drop as Blaise walked away from them. In the same movement, Gisele rounded on Angeline and pointed at her.

"I knew it!"

Gisele was highly aware that their fellow housemates were looking at them, but they had come to expect such outburst out of her from seemingly nowhere. With eye rolls and mutters of "not her again," they returned to their own activities.

"Would you keep it down," Angeline growled. She stood up quickly from the couch and grabbed Gisele by her arm and started for the exit. "I'm going to kill him."

"Why?" Gisele asked. "Because he told me what is obvious you weren't going to tell me?"

"It's not that I wasn't going to tell you," Angeline said as she continued to drag her out of the common room and then in the direction of their detention. "It just didn't seem important enough to tell…"

"Or rather you're embarrassed," Gisele said. "I mean I would be too if I were having an illicit affair with a Death Eater."

Angeline stopped walking and released her arm. Gisele rolled her eyes as her cousin turned to face her.

"Come on Angeline," she said. "Don't take what I say so personal would you. I'm mostly teasing anyway."

"Mostly," Angeline scoffed. "You always say that..._mostly_."

"Well it's true," Gisele frowned. "But like I said, I'm teasing. I've figured you and him can't be helped, might have fun poking at it. Just like you poke fun at Blaise and I. Which is completely different by the way."

"Really and what's the difference?" Angeline asked.

"We're friends," Gisele said. Angeline went to retort but Gisele shook her head. "Angeline, you're in love with Malfoy."

Gisele watched as Angeline's face turned pink as she opened her mouth numerous times but nothing came out. It would have been funny had Gisele not been completely serious.

"I'm not in love with him," she finally managed to choke out. "I hardly call it _love_."

"What do you call it then? Intense caring or something equally as stupid?" Gisele laughed. "You're in love with him," she repeated.

Gisele had been watching the small interactions that her cousin had with the prick. The way that Angeline defended him and the way that he would do these—admittedly dangerous— things for her. How they seemed to annoy and frustrate one another to no end, but somehow they understood one another on a level that Gisele nor Blaise understood.

Blaise had plenty to say on the subject, "They've both been raised to lie and deny until the bitter end. They've grown accustomed to it. No better than when it comes to lying to themselves. Then there's their feelings…my mother may be a lot of things, but I will never know what it's like to have someone breathing down my neck telling me what I _feel_ is wrong. Do you know what that's like?"

She didn't.

"Don't get me wrong," Blaise had added at the time. "They aren't completely ignorant of their feelings. It just takes them longer to acknowledge them and better yet accept them. But it's there and it's delicate…"

When Gisele had spoken to Draco back when she had been angry at Angeline, Gisele had noticed it. The way he spoke of Angeline…it had been in awe. Admiration even. There had been a glisten in his eyes when he spoke of her, it was the same when Angeline spoke of him.

Were they both really going to ignore and deny what was really between them or was it that they genuinely didn't know and understand it yet?

"I'm sorry, Angeline," Gisele said smiling at her currently distressed cousin. "I didn't mean to fluster you like that. I mean I did, but it was in jest…mostly."

Angeline stared at her with a look of disbelief, "You said it again…_mostly_."

"Well, yeah," Gisele laughed as she linked arms with her and started down the corridor once more. "I probably shouldn't have said _love_. I mean it's four letters but it's powerful."

"You think?" Gisele wasn't oblivious to the sarcasm but she pushed on either way.

"Yes, I think," she answered. "I perhaps should have said you fancy him. Would that appease you better? I'd rather you didn't have a heart attack _before_ we even get to detention."

"Cheers, cousin," Angeline deadpanned. "Nice looking out."

"I'm being serious, Angie," she said. "I was only pulling your leg and it worked."

"Mostly," Angeline supplied with a sly smirk. Gisele grinned, she was winning her over again.

"Yeah _mostly_," she said. "Let's forget me saying you were in love with him and settle for you fancy him."

"Still no better really," Angeline groaned. "But I suppose I'll take it."

Gisele looked at her curiously, "you honestly don't think you fancy him?"

"I didn't say that," she said. "I don't really know, but I reckon I'd have to a bit wouldn't I?" Then she laughed airily as she looked at Gisele a sparkle in her eye as she spoke, "Wow, I can't believe I just said that out loud," she paused her eyes widening a little. "Don't make fun of me."

"_Shame!_" Gisele cried. "Would I ever?"

"Yes!"

"True," Gisele giggled. "But I'll hold off…on one condition," she added hastily.

"Of course there's a catch," Angeline rolled her eyes. "Name your price."

"You lay off of the whole Blaise and I ordeal," Gisele said.

"Oh but I was having so much fun with that!"

"Then be prepared for the consequences, cousin."

"Fine," Angeline groaned. "Does this also mean I can't even poke fun at Blaise?" Gisele nodded. "Blimey," Angeline sighed. "Alright! I'll cut it out."

"Wow to give up one of the things that bring you joy, you must really don't want to be teased about this."

"Can't afford to be."

"Hm," Gisele hummed. "I still think you'll only last a month not making a single joke at mine or Blaise's expense."

"You've got more faith in me than I have in myself," Angeline started. "I've given myself two weeks tops."

Both cousins looked at one another before laughing blissfully. They were still laughing as they turned the corner.

"I don't think I've ever seen you two so happy," their laughs had mostly subsided when they came to a stop outside the closed doors of the detention room.

"Hey Ginny," Angeline greeted the girl with a tiny wave. The Weasley was leaning against the wall, Neville and Seamus standing beside her.

Gisele was very aware of why Neville and Seamus were in this detention. It was somewhat hard to believe that Neville supposed was the type to just let things happen, but according to Angeline, if anyone had changed over the years it was Longbottom.

In Seamus's case, Angeline had call him an Irish male version of Gisele. Which loosely translated that they didn't know how to shut their mouths. Which Gisele took high offense to. She could be quiet.

Sometimes.

When _absolutely_ necessary.

Ginny however, being in the year below them, they only knew of her actions through DA meetings and hearsay, but what Gisele did know of Ginny was that the girl was practically fearless.

"What are you talking about, Ginny? My cousin and I are always a ray of sunshine," Gisele teased. "Aren't we, Angeline?"

"The brightest," Angeline said unlinking arms with her. "I wasn't expecting you to be in detention Ginny."

Ginny laughed and nodded, "And let you and these guys have all the fun," she said thrusting a thumb at Neville and Seamus. "I don't think so."

"Hardly call it fun," Seamus said. "But I enjoy raising a little hell!"

"Don't go in there and make a scene everyone," Neville piped up. "But let's just make sure younger students don't get the worse of this detention."

Gisele glanced around at the few younger students that had unfortunately landed themselves in detention. Perhaps it wasn't odd to say that it was because of the younger students that Gisele didn't mind having detention.

After all, if the Carrows and their little squad thought they were so bad, why didn't they just pick on someone that had the chance to defend themselves? Gisele loved reminding them that she was more of a threat than some eleven year old.

"So in other words," Gisele grinned turning to look at the three Gryffindors. "We're raising a little hell?"

"Yes!" Seamus exclaimed as he high fived her.

"Not at all what I meant," Neville muttered. "But I suppose the two of you will do what you do best…"

"I thought one Seamus was enough," Ginny said to Angeline. "You've got the female version as your cousin."

"That's what I told her," Angeline commented. "At least you can get away from him. I'm stuck with her."

"Oi!" Gisele and Seamus exclaimed at the same time.

"Point proven I think," Ginny said. As Gisele made to retort, the doors to the detention room slowly opened emitting the cold air that seemed to always hang in the room. Amycus Carrow emerged from the room, a sneer on his face as he sized each one of them up.

"Into the room," he said. "Tonight's going to be fun."

Gisele and Angeline locked eyes before they started to walk into the room. Tonight was most _definitely not_ going to be fun.

* * *

><p>Draco yawned as he pulled himself onto the front desk in the Muggle Studies classroom. He had been hoping that what he surmised about Angeline had been wrong, alas, he had been right and she had gone and talked to Blaise about helping him <em>survive Muggle Studies<em>.

With little interest, Draco watched as Blaise pointed his wand at the portrait of the screaming muggle boy and levitated it to the front of the room. It was almost instantaneous that the moment it was within Draco's peripheral his attention was drawn to staring at the horrible painting, the dread the came with looking at it filled his gut.

Gritting his teeth and digging his nails into his thigh, Draco brought as much of his attention he could onto Blaise.

"Do you know why it's this specific portrait that draws you in the most?" Blaise asked him.

"I don't know," Draco growled. "But I'm sure you do."

"Your attitude is unwarranted, Malfoy," Blaise said turning to look at the portrait as if it were the work of some amazing talented artist. "Well," Blaise began. "Some of these painting are cursed so you get lost in them. But the cursed ones don't affect everyone the same way. Some are completely unbothered and others, like you, can't look away. Do you know why that is?"

"Would I be here right now if I did?" Draco drawled. Blaise looked at him over his shoulder. "What?" Draco asked. "It's true."

"You're not trying," Blaise told him.

"What the hell am I suppose to be trying at?" Draco snapped. "You're asking me asinine questions that you obviously know the answer to. What's the bloody point?"

Blaise turned to look at him fully, "The point is, you know exactly why you can't look away, but in your typical fashion you feign ignorance."

"Feign ignorance?" Draco growled. "You think I enjoy what I _feel_ when I look at that _thing_," he gestured at the painting. "I _don't_. And if this is you helping me, you're doing a terrible job. Angeline was wrong about you being able to do anything helpful."

"The painting that made Angeline uneasy is the one of the family of muggles being burned alive while one watches as they're being tortured another way," Blaise said as though he hadn't heard him. "When I asked her why that one, she said it was because it made her feel like there wasn't any hope, that everything can be taken away from someone and their torturing would continue on. It made her feel insignificant.

"Gisele said the one that bothered her was the one of the muggle being chased down and stabbed to death, she said it made her feel helpless and unable to do anything. The longer she stared at it the more she felt like she was going to be end up just like that muggle, overpowered. As for me," Blaise paused and chuckled dryly. "It was the _lovely_ painting over there titled _Muggles are Selfish_. I felt a burn of unsettling loneliness equipped with anger when I looked at the painting of the mother running as her child was left to fend for itself and of course fails to."

Draco didn't say anything for the longest time as he considered all that Blaise had just said to him. Each one of them had been transfixed by a different painting, but there was a connecting factor between each one.

"I'll ask you again, Malfoy," Blaise cut through Draco's reverie sharply. "Why is it that this specific portrait draws your attention?"

Draco felt his jaw clench as he looked around Blaise and at the portrait in question. Blaise had been right, Draco did know the answer. He always had. Pain. Guilt. Cowardice. That's what he felt as he stared at that painting. Everytime.

It was the reminder of what he felt most of the time. Those things he didn't speak on because he couldn't or rather if he ignored them they weren't there. Yet staring at that painting, they became real and he was reminded and being tortured by it over and over again.

"They feed on your fears, regrets, and deepest insecurities," Draco finally voiced as he dragged his eyes away finally. Somehow, it seemed easier this time. "Like you're angry that your mother was inattentive leaving you alone. You hate the solitude a lot more than you let on, don't you Zabini?"

Blaise crossed his arms, but smirked slightly, "I never told Angeline and Gisele _how _that painting made me feel, just that it bothered me."

"Then why'd you tell me?" Draco frowned.

"Because I was trying to prove a point," Blaise scoffed. "Perhaps it would have been enough to tell you Angeline and Gisele's story—which they'll both probably kill me over should they find out so don't let that slip—however, adding my own personal experience flies the point home I think."

"Why was it so important that I figure this out myself?" Draco asked.

"You need to acknowledge what the problem is before you can do anything about it," Blaise explained. "In this case it's what you feel when looking at these paintings," he continued. "So the way to counter it is to distract yourself."

"Groundbreaking information you've got there, Zabini. Shall I write in a nomination so you win an Order of Merlin Award?" Draco dryly remarked.

"You know I'm only helping you because Angeline's a pain in my arse," Blaise said. "And after what she told you, I'm seriously reconsidering. Next time snog some sense into her."

"Why? Because she called out the feelings that you and her cousin have for one another?"

"Nonexistent ones," Blaise retorted. "Are you going to cooperate or not?"

"Oh, someone's cranky," Draco smirked. "Whatever, carry on Zabini. How is it that I distract myself?"

Blaise didn't say anything for awhile as he seemed to be studying Draco, "A thought," he finally said. "You have to find a thought or a moment in your life that doesn't elicit any of the feelings you experience when you look at that painting."

"Then what you're saying is it's almost like I'm producing a patronus."

Which Draco had never done before, at least not one that was effective.

"Yeah almost," Blaise said. "If you can fill yourself with the feelings that this moment or thought brings you then you'll be better at deflecting the onslaught of negativity these stupid things bring on people…"

"What you're saying then is this is all theory and there's no guarantee that it's going to work."

"It's not theory because it does work, but yeah, there's really no guarantee it will," Blaise nodded.

"Fan-_bloody_-tastic," Draco muttered. "I feel as though you've managed to have wasted a significant amount of my time."

"Today in class," Blaise spoke as if Draco didn't just say something. It was things like that that made Draco want to rip Blaise's head off. "You were doing a somewhat better job after your little interaction with Angeline."

Draco's eyes narrowed, "And?"

"You were thinking about her," Blaise stated. As if it were fact, which it had been, but Draco wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. "That's good. Keep doing that. It'll help you."

What Blaise failed to get was that thinking about her at certain points of their relationship also brought upon guilt, so what good would that be if Draco was constantly conflicted.

"Only the important things mind you," Blaise continued as he pointed his wand at the painting and sent it back to where he'd gotten it. "Things that make you laugh or smile or something equally as sentimental to you."

"Angeline said you were going to help, but all I want to do is hit you," Draco said.

"Angeline was far more compliant than you are," Blaise said as he leaned against the desk. "You're clearly the cynic in your relationship."

"It's not so much a relationship in the terms you mean," Draco muttered. "As for me being the cynical one, we are talking about the same girl right?"

"Don't give me that, Malfoy," Blaise laughed. "You believe nothing is ever going to change and if it does. It'll be terrible. She still has some hope that the world will one day be bright."

Draco watched Blaise for a moment before sighing because he knew he was right, "Yeah, whatever," he said. "Anyway, your advice was to think happy thoughts—"

"—Think of Angeline," Blaise interrupted.

"Think happy thoughts," Draco amended. "And if that doesn't work?"

"I suppose you suffer," he shrugged.

"Great," Draco drawled. "What's your happy thought then? Since you're some expert at cursed art."

Blaise looked at him, his eyebrow raised. "If I were an expert, I'd know the spells that would be more foolproof don't you think?" he asked. "As for the thoughts I rely on," Blaise paused and looked away. "I believe I'll keep them to myself."

"Hardly fair, mate," Draco said. "You get into everyone else's head, but you won't let them anywhere near yours."

"I divulged something very revealing about myself to you tonight, Malfoy," Blaise said. "That's more than enough sharing from me."

"Alright then," Draco rolled his eyes. "Then tell me this—Where'd you learn this certain technique?"

Blaise took then to look at him again, he seemed to be debating about answering him or not, but with a sigh as he pushed himself away from the desk he leaned against he did.

"One of my many step-fathers was a curse breaker," he said. "Taught me how to get around them superficially and how to identify them, but I was about thirteen at the time so I didn't really care what he had to say about cursed objects."

"Or what he had to say about much of anything I'm guessing," Draco said.

"Hm," Blaise hummed. "Perhaps, but it doesn't matter either way. What I've told you works. It's your job to make it."

"Right," Draco said jumping off the desk he sat on and heading for the door. "Well, since we're done here, I'm going back to the common room. You can report to Angeline that I've finished _my training._"

"What?" Blaise asked. "Will your mouth be too busy to tell her yourself?"

"Precisely," Draco smirked over his shoulder. Blaise rolled his eyes but Draco saw the smile nevertheless as he joined him in the hall. "So you and Nutso, huh?" he asked causing Blaise to glare at him instantly. "Never thought you'd go for someone like her, Zabini. Didn't think mental was your type."

"I could say the same for you, Malfoy."

_Touché._

* * *

><p>Angeline's hands balled into fist as she glared at her four housemates as they spat insults at the other students on their way by. They'd been given power and they were trying to make it seem as though they were important. Not to Angeline, her housemates were the least of her concerns.<p>

The Carrows and company had assigned seats which wasn't very uncommon during detention but this was different. For each of the five older students there were two younger students that sat with them at their table.

Automatically, Angeline knew it was not going to be good.

Her two companions at the moment had been nervous the moment they had entered the room, but now she was positively sure that at least one of them was about to pass out from hyperventilating.

Glancing behind her, she caught Gisele's eye who was trying to make one of the younger students beside her laugh, which Angeline could see was not working.

Facing forward again, Angeline looked at both kids. To her left was a girl from Ravenclaw and to her right a boy from Hufflepuff.

"What're your names?" she asked.

"Elijah Gordon," the boy said firmly. Angeline was bit surprised by his resolve, but noticed the way his hands shook. "I'm a third year."

"And you?" Angeline asked the girl to her left.

"Marianne Wall," the Ravenclaw breathed. "Second year."

"Ah," Angeline nodded. "It's nice to meet you, Elijah and Marianne. Wish it could have been under different circumstances. I'm Angeline Jensen, seventh year."

"You're a Slytherin and I read your parents are Death Eaters…" Marianne paused looking as if she were going to be sick any moment. "Why—why are you in detention like us?"

Angeline smiled, "Yes both are true, as for being in detention, would I be in detention if I believed anything they preach?"

"I—I suppose not…"

"Why are you two here?" Angeline asked.

"I accidentally bumped into Goyle on my way to class," Elijah said. "He gave me detention." Angeline glanced over at Elijah and thought that Goyle gave him a bit more than _just _detention. Surely Goyle's fist _bumped_ into Elijah's face.

"Alecto Carrow made fun of my mother," Marianne said. "She's muggle-born you see…But she's my mother and I couldn't let someone talk about her as if she's rubbish. My mother's a very intelligent and talented witch."

"I'm sure she is," Angeline said as Alecto and Amycus walked to the front of the room. Parkinson, Bulstrode, Crabbe and Goyle were standing in a line at the front, look like nice little soldiers. "Is this your first detention with them?"

"Yes," both of them answered.

"Are you scared?"

There was a hesitation but Angeline saw them both eventually nod from her peripheral.

"Don't be too scared," she said looking at both of them in turn. "You've lucked out having me and my friends here today."

"Why's that?" Elijah asked.

Angeline didn't answer as Amycus called for attention in the room, not that it would have taken much effort to quell the whispers that came around the room. Though in typical Carrow bravado Amycus took it as some major feat.

"Let's see," Amycus started. "Each group has one student in the the six year or seventh, of that group. In that group it will be of the older students responsibility to administer the punishment."

"We will not!" Ginny yelled.

"You can't make us!" Neville added.

"Oh," Amycus said. "Free will," he mocked. "Isn't that a wonderful thing, Alecto?"

"Should be cut out if you ask me," Alecto answered. There were titers of laughter from the four Slytherin behind her. Angeline's eyes narrowed as they met Pansy's.

"I agree," Amycus said. "But Longbottom there is right, we can't make them. At least not with out a few Imperius Curses, but I'm not in the mood so much today for that. So we'll give you a choice," he took a dramatic pause. "You can either administer the punishments yourself or you can accept them. On one hand you get to walk away scratch free. Doesn't that sound nice."

"What's the catch on accepting them though?" Seamus asked. "You want us to believe that if we accept this you'll let the other students free."

"Of course not, Finnigan," Alecto cooed. Angeline's face scrunched up at the sound. "Your fellow detention mates have done wrong and deserve punishment. They'll be given these," she help up the Blood Writing Quills. "And they will writing lines."

"That's bollocks," Gisele called out. "No matter what people get hurt. Either by our hand or someone else's"

"That's life, deary," Alecto said.

"What the bloody hell is the point in them being here?" Gisele continued. "Those four baboons up there. They surely don't do anything for the decor."

Angeline thought her cousin was taking this whole, _raise a little hell, _thing a fraction too seriously.

"Are you calling me ugly, Jensen?" Pansy belted out.

"I'm sure she was calling you all ugly," Seamus returned. "You aren't that special, Parkinson."

"I know that's right," Gisele said. "I mean if there was one thing special about her, it would be the fact that in some lights it's hard to tell the difference between her and that one-eyed witch statue."

"The one with the hump? On the third floor?"

"Yeah that's the one!"

"Merlin's beard, Jensen, you're right! She does favor that one-eyed witch!"

"See! It's uncanny!"

Despite herself, Angeline felt a smile make it's way to her face as she watched Pansy go from pink to red to purple…She wondered what color would come next…

"Enough!" Amycus shouted. "They are here to administer punishments upon those that choose to not do as they're told. And since the two of you seem to have so much to say, what do you choose? Conduct the punishment or receive it in turn."

"Ain't it obvious? Or are you really that stupid?" Seamus asked. "You knew the moment you came up with this supposed free choice. I'm taking the punishment."

"As am I," Gisele said.

"Me too," Neville and Ginny said at the same time. And suddenly Angeline felt as though all eyes were on her. Which they most likely were.

"Those quills will hurt," she said to the two beside her. "I'm taking the punishment too," she said much louder.

Amycus's features seemed to darken as they glared out at the group of them. It was as if he really didn't think that they were all going to take the punishments for themselves.

As Seamus had asked, _was he really that stupid?_

"Alecto the quills," Amycus said. Alecto sent ten quills around the room where they landed in front of the younger students. Following parchment joined the quills. "The quills are enchanted to write until the end of this detention. No matter what you try you will not stop until that time is up. Do you understand?" There was a small murmur of affirmation. "I said, do you understand?"

"Yes, professor," echoed around the room, but none of those voices belonged to the five that would be sitting a long detention of abuse.

"Better," he growled. "Now the rest of you," he said. "Get up. We're going to have some fun."

* * *

><p>Angeline pressed the sleeve of her robes to her lip which had split open. She could still taste the blood in her mouth from when she bit her cheek during what she would call a mediocre attempt at the Cruciatus Curse. She'd say one thing though, what Millicent Bulstrode lacked in magical ability she made up in right hooks and precisely aimed kicks. She was sure <em>Milly<em> may have broken a rib or two. Perhaps, Angeline should have refrained from taunting her…

_Nah._

For the majority of the detention, Angeline had spent curled up in herself, listening to the screams of her cousin and friends as they were being tortured. If Angeline was to go on screams alone, she would say Seamus may have gotten the worse of it. Amycus seemed to have taken a liking to him and seeing as there was one less Death Eater in training to torture the group of so called miscreants, he offered to quote, 'get his hands dirty,' unquote.

"Is it just me," Ginny began as they all limped their way out of the detention room. The younger students a little bit ahead of them, but seemingly taking their time for who knows what reason. Angeline would have hauled it had she been their age. "But is Crabbe getting a bit more brutish?"

"He really seems no different to me," Gisele grumbled.

"Ginny's right," Neville said. "Ever since the Carrows started teaching he and Goyle both have been getting more…"

"Confident," Angeline supplied removing her sleeve from her mouth. "It's because for once they're passing on their own. Who would have thought they'd thrive in the Dark Arts, but lack the capacity to defend themselves against it?"

"There's something about that," Seamus said. "It's not enough to know the Dark Arts, if they can't defend themselves against the same magic they use, they'll probably just end up dying some terrible death."

"Most likely," Gisele agreed. "But they're too stupid to realize that and their so called mentors can't be bothered to tell them. Either way, it's not our problem."

"Unless we die in their mishap," Angeline mumbled. "Then it's our problem…"

"You're a ray of sunshine," Seamus muttered.

"I try to be," Angeline grumbled as the started to climb the stairs out of the dungeons. The younger students had definitely slowed down and started to flock around them. Some of them moving to talk to the others, which made Angeline look out of Marianne and Elijah. There weren't that many of them, where were they?

"Are you okay?" Gisele asked the moment they were out of the dungeons and finally moving up the Grand Staircase. "Bulstrode likes her fist more than her wand it would seem…" Angeline waved her cousin off. "And you're bleeding."

"So is everyone. Including yourself," she said as she sought out the two younger students she had sat with. "I believe those two want to talk to you," Angeline said indicating the two third year Ravenclaws that flanked Gisele. Gisele nodded but Angeline didn't miss the pointed look that she was sent. She'd worry of it later, as she caught sight of the two students she was looking for near the front of the group.

Even though it hurt, Angeline pushed herself into a jog to catch up to them, "Hey," she greeted. "I told you, you lucked out."

"But you got hurt," Marianne said. "I mean those quills are evil," she said glancing down at her bleeding hand. "But you got way worse."

"Oh don't worry about me," Angeline smiled, which she immediately regretted as she felt her lip split more. "Believe me when I say, this isn't the worst I've experience. Though my impromptu Healer will certainly throw some type of fit because I allowed myself to get a hit to the head."

"Impromptu Healer?" Elijah asked. "Aren't you going to the Hospital Wing with the rest of us?"

"Never mind me," she said. "A little joke that only my cousin would get…I'm fine, once you ignore the bruising, the busted lip and the possibly broken ribs…How are you two?"

"Well in comparison, we're great I'd say," Marianne stated.

"That's what I want to hear," Angeline said.

"I don't get it," Elijah said. "Why would you agree to take punishments that you could have given to us? You all did that. All you older ones. Why?"

"It's what we do," Angeline looked around at Neville who had a cut running down the side of his face. She briefly wondered what had done it as she had been otherwise preoccupied. "It's not fair for them to do these things to you guys."

"But why is it better to let it happen to you?"

"Because we can take it," Ginny piped up from where she walked with two younger Gryffindor students. "We'll be fine."

"That's still dangerous," Elijah frowned at the redhead. "Aren't you scared a little?"

"We want to protect something other than ourselves," Ginny answered.

"If that means we take your punishments, then so be it," Neville added.

"Plus it gives us something to do," Seamus laughed. Angeline briefly wonder had he taken a hit or two to the head as well or if Amycus scrambled his brain some…it's not like it couldn't happen…

"Angeline," Marianne said quietly. "You're all part of the DA aren't you? My friend was in detention that night on Halloween. He said that DA members got him out before the start. Were you part of it?"

"More or less," Angeline nodded. "But don't go announcing our identities to people, even your friends. May not end well for us either way, but we like to drag it out as much as possible."

Marianne seemed to mull it over before acting as if she was locking her lips and throwing away the key, while Elijah shrugged his shoulders having finished talking to the other three it seemed.

"Okay," he said.

"Okay?" Angeline repeated. "That's it?"

"Yeah," he said. "Okay."

Angeline studied him, sensing that there was something more he wanted to say and her hunch had been right when he turned to her slightly.

"I mean I get them. They're _Gryffindors_, but you're a _Slytherin_ and the daughter of Death Eaters," he said. "But you've been so nice. Usually they say Slytherins are nice because they want something, but you're just being a good person…You're weird, Angeline. Has anyone ever told you that?"

'_You are something else, Angeline.'_

Angeline laughed and instantly regretted it. Clutching her side she answered him, "In more ways than one; they never really stop telling me, Elijah," she said. "But I've come to accept that that's what I like about myself."

* * *

><p><strong>I love you guys, because this chapter is to date the longest chapter I have <strong>_**ever**_ **written *slow claps* Haha. And would you look at that, I managed to add some Blaise & Gisele point of view. Along with some hints if you caught them. *wink* They're subtle…well as subtle as I can get lol.**

**We got some interaction with Ginny, Neville and Seamus in that detention, which was kind of fun to write haha. I promise to bring back DA meetings soon lol.**

**Oh baby, Angeline and Draco have whatever it is they have going on. ;)**

**Um, I've got a little surprise for you all. It should be up within the next few days. Keep a look out for it! :) Also, I'm going to start leaking little things from future chapters and other goodies through my twitter (twistedraver) :) So if you're interested! :)**

**Next chapter I believe will have a light time skip, about a week and a half. Hopefully, I can update before I go back to school! :) *fingers crossed* Though unlikely as I go back **_**very**_ **soon. *sob***

**Questions:**

**1) What was your favorite line(s) this chapter?  
>-I have a favorite said by each character lol. I've got: <strong>"_And by the way, I'm going to kill Angeline. Hope you don't mind."_ _**& **_"_Then stab him in the neck or something. I'm sure that would be far less upsetting. To him and me." __**&**_ "_Would you lower your voice, people are looking and I'm really not in the mood to rely on my Slytherin 'fear me' card." __**& lastly but not least**_ "_Groundbreaking information you've got there, Zabini. Shall I write in a nomination so you win an Order of Merlin Award?"_

**2) Favorite moment(s)?  
>-I don't know where to start. That scene in the Alchemy classroom is definitely a top fav of mine! :)<strong>

**3) Anything you want to happen? (I'm sure I could guess a few answers haha)**

**That's all for now loves! Hope the New Year has been treating you well! :)**

**Love always,  
><strong>TR


	26. Chapter 26

**Woah! It's another update and it only took me 10,000 years so to make this is a **_**really**_** long chapter! Nearly 15,000 words! Enjoy Chapter 26! :) **

**I'm sorry for taking so long to update! I love you all so much, you give the strength to carry on!**

**Big thanks to **_**CarpeDiemFreak, FadedSunset, Nicky-Maree, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, l0NeR-f0R-LiFe, Liam'sPlaidShirt, XxXAkumaNoTenshiXxX, flamesofamonster, .rebel**_**, **_**Sara, Alice L., IfOnlyLauro**_**, **_**FixedAtZero2011, Guest, **_**and **_**Selena07**_ **for reviewing the last chapter!**

**Also love to all of those that have been reading but don't review and to those that have recently added this story to their favorites and/or alerts! :)**

**Disclaimer:** The same old, same old. If you recognize it, it probably belongs to JKR.

* * *

><p>"Happy birthday to me. Happy birthday to me. Happy birthday dear, wonderful, lovely, <em>absolutely fantastic,<em> Gisele. Happy birthday to me," Gisele sang to herself as she and usual partners in crime sat down for breakfast.

"Wonderful?" Angeline asked.

"Lovely?" Blaise continued.

"_Absolutely fantastic_?" they both chimed together. Gisele was positively sure had they been two other people they would have high-fived one another for their synchronization. Though they were two Slytherins so they'd never be _that_ ostentatious. Instead, Gisele watched as they seemed to don nearly identical smirks as they looked at one another.

_Typical and always a little bit frightening._

"You really shouldn't oversell yourself, Gisele," Blaise tutted. "It's bad form."

"Your face is bad form, Zabini," Gisele growled as she snatched the strawberry jam away from her chuckling cousin. "You two should be nice to me today! It's my _birthday_."

"Really?" Angeline asked. "I couldn't tell from the song you were singing on your way here."

"Singing?" Blaise raised an eyebrow. "Is that that what you'd call that?"

Gisele gave them both very pointed looks before going about spreading strawberry jam onto her toast. Her two friends shared a look before they both sighed, she chose precisely this moment to focus her energy to place more food onto her plate.

Who cares that her two closest friends found today to be the most annoying? It wasn't like she hadn't just spent two weeks recovering from two back to back detentions, excitingly waiting for her birthday to cheer her up a little bit.

Just as she was about to stab her fork into her eggs, the food on her plate vanished and a small decorated cake appeared in its place.

"What…" Looking up from the cake, she was greeted by Angeline's smiling face and Blaise's smirking one.

"Happy birthday," they both said. Gisele didn't know why, but she could feel her cheeks starting to burn.

"We were going to give it to you later," Angeline said. "But we didn't want you pouting all day."

"More like we didn't want to deal with your wrath all day," Blaise said. Gisele stuck her tongue out at him before looking back down at the cake. It was decorated in blues and greens, her two favorite colors.

"How'd you two get this?" she asked.

"We snuck into the kitchens early this morning," Angeline said. "Had the house elves whip it together for us. Thought it was a nice little thing to give you since it's not exactly like we can go get you anything."

"Assuming I would that is," Blaise added. Gisele laughed as Angeline obviously bit her tongue to keep from teasing. Gisele had to give it to her cousin, it had been two weeks and she hadn't slipped yet.

"Well, it's very lovely," Gisele smiled. "Thank you," she said grabbing a knife and cutting into the cake.

"You're not seriously eating it now," Blaise said. Gisele nodded as she passed a slice to Angeline. Her cousin instantly pushed her plate of eggs and bacon away and accepted the chocolate cake with a smile that Gisele would have likened to a child being told they can have cake every morning for breakfast. "What is with you Jensens and eating sweets for breakfast?"

"We like to live on the edge," Gisele said. "Want some?"

"No, thank you," Blaise sniffed as he turned his nose up at them. Gisele rolled her eyes before she picked up her fork and scooped up some cake. Holding the fork-full of cake in front of Blaise's face she stared at him as he stared back at her unblinking. Angeline quietly stared between the two of them as she nibbled on her own cake.

"Eat it," Gisele said. Blaise didn't say anything, which was probably wise as she was planning on stuffing it down his throat the moment he opened his mouth. "It's very rude to deny the birthday girl," she said. Still no response but his eyes narrowed. "It's one bite. I'm not going to make you eat an entire slice. It's my eighteenth birthday and I'm surrounded by two people I like so share the moment and eat it."

"Fine," Blaise sighed before reaching for the fork, but Gisele bypassed his hand and stuffed the cake in his mouth anyway. "_What the hell?_" Blaise choked around the mouthful of cake. Angeline choked on her own, but that was more due to the fact she was laughing at him.

"I couldn't trust you not to eat it," Gisele said trying and failing to hide her grin as Blaise washed what was left of the sweet down with water.

"You could have killed me," Blaise glared.

"Don't be dramatic," Gisele rolled her eyes. "I'm sure one of us could have save you," she scooped up more cake and Blaise flinched ever so slightly causing Angeline to go back into her laughing fit. Gisele smirked as she took her first bite of the cake while watching Blaise glare at Angeline, his eyes cut to Gisele momentarily, "Thanks for the morning entertainment, mate," she said.

"I hope you're aware that I _will_ get you back," he said.

"Bring it, Zabini," she challenged before helping herself to another bite of cake.

From that point the trio sat in relative silence as two of them ate an unhealthy breakfast and the one that was eating a healthy one glared at them each in turn. Gisele could give Blaise Zabini one thing and that was he didn't discriminate when it came to his displeasure.

As Gisele nibbled on her birthday cake she watched as their schoolmates came strolling in. Some of their housemate threw them looks, but Gisele was adapt to sending glares at them or sending threats if the moment called for it.

Draco Malfoy entered the Great Hall and he gave them an eye roll when spotting the sweet, but as he past her cousin, Angeline jumped up and she turned her head to watch him join his band of followers. Angeline's face had brightened slightly out of what Gisele would describe as embarrassment.

"What did he do that's got you looking so flustered?" Gisele asked.

"What?" Angeline perked up as though just recalling where she was. "Nothing," she said quickly.

"Tch," Blaise scoffed. "He ran his fingers along her back."

"Seriously," Gisele groaned. "Please don't make me vomit up this delicious cake."

"Then don't ask questions you don't want answers to," Angeline snapped, her cheeks still very pink.

Angeline pushed what little she had left on her plate away and rested her chin on her propped up hand, her eyes drifting down the table every now and then.

Gisele had noticed that over that last two weeks her cousin had been far more content than she had seen her in such a long time. It amazed her that Angeline had somehow managed to find some type of comfort amongst the otherwise chaos in the school. It amazed her even more that it was Draco Malfoy that she found it with.

She was constantly bouncing between rooting for her cousin and Draco and wishing they didn't have _whatever_ it was that they had. Gisele constantly had this nagging feeling that no matter what they were going to get hurt. And of course she may be a tad bit hostile toward Draco, but she didn't want him hurt either. Gisele after all did have a heart.

Overall, Gisele wanted her cousin to be happy and in a good place and somehow she managed that with _him_. In the passing weeks, Angeline had been calm and rather cheerful. It was as though something had been lifted off her chest, like she had gotten over a hurdle that kept her from really being herself.

Of course, there were a multitude of other things that got in the way, but Gisele was witnessing Angeline heading in the direction that would allow her cousin to be so much more.

Dragging her attention away from her cousin to look at Blaise, it would seem he had stop glaring at them and had mostly finished his food. Blaise was a constant source of interest to Gisele. She enjoyed his company just as much as she enjoyed annoying him any chance she got.

Other than her cousin, Gisele had never met another person as closed off as Blaise was. He knew so much about other people but not the same could be said about him. In a way it had become Gisele's sole mission to figure out who Blaise Zabini was.

What she did know was that he was a lot kinder than people realized. Yes, he could be easily annoyed, but Blaise was far more compassionate than people knew and Gisele knew he liked it that way. After all, wasn't that what made him Blaise Zabini? He was some type of enigma. Everyone knew so much about his family, yet, know one knew him. Or rather no one took the time to get to know him.

They seemingly had him figured out.

Despite that and the constant bickering between them, Gisele rather liked Blaise and thought he was funny with his deadpanned and sarcastic humor. It didn't hurt that he was nice to look at either or that he smelt rather nice too. Blaise was always on top of his game.

But that didn't mean she and he were anything but friends or that she liked him in _that way_.

No way. No how.

She didn't care how much he made her blush when he caught her off guard or that she rather liked waking up snuggled up to him that one time.

She had been stressed at the time and needed the comfort. That was her story and she was sticking to it.

"Are you okay?" Blaise's voice cut through her deep thought.

"Oh—yeah," she said quickly.

"Are you sure?" Angeline pipped up. Her chin was still resting in her palm as she studied her. "You looked...pensive and I don't say that often."

"Oi," Gisele growled. "I've had it with your off-handed insults."

"But it's how I show my love, cousin," Angeline grinned. "Seriously though, you got really quiet and looked really thoughtful about something."

"I was afraid you'd hurt yourself with all that thought," Blaise added.

"Hardy-har-har," Gisele deadpanned. This was exactly why she enjoyed getting under his skin. "You two should really be nice to me, _it's my birthday_."

"You don't say," they both said in unison.

"Would you two cut that out?" she asked.

Before either of them could say anything on the matter, the Great Hall suddenly grew silent as Snape stood up at the teacher table. Everyone turned and waited for what torture he'd have for them next.

Gisele had come to the realization that anything Snape said was going to be terrible and she wanted nothing to do with it.

"On the second Saturday of February there will be Hogsmeade trip," Snape announced. She took it all back, she wanted everything to do with this. "The trip will be for all third years and up who have signed permission forms. The same rules that apply within the castle apply in the village. Anyone in violation of these rules will be punished as I see fit and any future trips to Hogsmeade will be revoked permanently. That is all," with that being said Snape swooped out of the Great Hall, his black robe billowing behind him. Leaving in his wake was the chatter of excitement and disbelief.

Slamming her fork down onto the table she looked at her two companions. "This is the best birthday gift ever," Gisele said when neither Angeline nor Blaise said anything. "I've never been to the village outside of being at the train station! I'm so bloody excited! I've been waiting for this moment since I knew I was coming here and I had my mother sign—well technically I forged her signature on the permission form but that's besides the point…Okay why the hell are you two so silent?"

"Don't you see what he's doing?" Blaise asked. "You do realize that the second Saturday of February is Valentine's Day don't you?"

"So?"

"He's trying to keep us from having a repeat of Halloween," Angeline spoke up. "Not counting the time Lockhart made that atrocious attempt to make Valentine's Day some type of spectacular thing back in our second year, Valentine's Day isn't that much of big deal, except that we always had a Hogsmeade trip around that time…"

"Again…so?"

"Like she said," Blaise continued. "He doesn't want a repeat of Halloween. Snape's not stupid, he can see that people are getting restless, it's only a matter of time before the DA does something incredibly stupid. He's trying to distract you by giving you something else to focus on."

"By providing us with something we're used to expecting around this time of year," Angeline added.

"Then what you're both telling me is that I'm not allowed to be excited," Gisele said slowly.

"That's not what we're saying at all," Angeline sighed. "Just don't forget what's really going on here. Snape doesn't honestly think we deserve a reward."

"And something stupid is bound to happen," Blaise said. "It's something else we've come to expect going to Hogwarts. Harry Potter or no Harry Potter, this school is cursed."

Gisele shrugged, "I understand that," she said. "But I'm also saying that we should take it because like you said something stupid is going to happen no doubt so we might as well enjoy it. You two can entertain me for my first and most likely only school trip into Hogsmeade."

Blaise sighed while Angeline's attention diverted elsewhere.

"Unless you want to sneak off in the village with someone else, Angeline," Gisele raised an eyebrow. Angeline's eyes cut back to her.

"I might just do that," she said slyly. "After all, why would I want to be your third wheel when you two go to Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop?"

"What's that?" Gisele asked at the same time that Blaise flicked Angeline on the side of her head.

"Rude," Angeline muttered as she rubbed at the spot.

"No, _you're_ rude," Blaise countered. "Two glorious weeks and then you had to open your bloody mouth."

"Will you cut out the bickering for two seconds and tell me what the hell is Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop," Gisele said.

"It's where couples get cozy and stare sickeningly at one another," Blaise grimmanced. "Don't make me go into detail about what _this one_ was alluding to."

"_This one_," Angeline started. "Has got a name."

"Names are reserved for people I like," Blaise said.

"It's okay, Blaise," Gisele cut in. "She's just bitter that she can't get _lovey-dovey_ with Blondie out in the open."

"I am _not_ bitter about it," Angeline protested.

"But you do want some public display of affection," Gisele countered.

"I didn't say that," Angeline said quickly, but the pink tinge was slowly making its way back to her cheeks. "I was—You're looking at this in the completely wrong—We better get to class." Angeline's flustered speech was accompanied by her quickly standing from the table and tripping a bit as she hastily made her way toward the exit, mumbling to herself as she went.

Gisele let out a gleeful laugh as she watched her cousin go. As much as she loved when her cousin was happy, she also got great joy in seeing her flustered. Especially when it had to do with a boy. Even if that boy was Draco Malfoy, who walked by them only seconds later.

"What a basket case," Blaise said. He grabbed his own bag from under the table and got up. Gisele laughed again.

"But it's entertaining," Gisele said once she had joined him near the Great Hall entrance.

"On occasion," Blaise chuckled lightly. "But to be fair," he smirked as he looked at her. She always found it to be rather appealing or painstakingly annoying, "You're more of basket case than she is," he said.

"Would it kill you to be nice to me for one day?" Gisele asked, she stopped short and Blaise let out a somewhat annoyed sighed. "Without a single insult?"

"An entire day? Without a single insult?" Blaise inquired. "Doubt it," he laughed. "But for you," he paused and laid his hand on her shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. "I'll try." With a tiny smile, he turned and continued toward the staircase.

Gisele didn't move, she watched his retreating back with wide eyes. Realizing she wasn't with him, Blaise turned to look at her, eyebrow raised in question.

"What?"

"I, just, you—I mean you…It's nothing. It's nothing…C'mon let's get to class before Angeline thinks she's gotten off the hook," she finished hurriedly before she brushed past him and made for the staircase.

_Bloody hell_, she thought to herself. _I'm starting to sound like, Angeline…_

No, she was not sounding like Angeline because if she was sounding like her cousin then that would imply that she may like Blaise Zabini. And she didn't like him, right?

_Right._

She did not like Blaise Zabini and that was it, just because he was sometimes nice and sometimes said things that made her feel good or that she enjoyed his company over most people didn't mean she liked him and that was final.

_I do _not _like him._

Somewhere in the back of her mind she heard a scoff, but like the voice that typically told her her ideas were bad ones, she ignored it, much like she was intent on ignoring the burning in her cheeks.

* * *

><p>"Get a hold of yourself, Jensen," Angeline mumbled to herself as she left the Great Hall and her friends behind. "This is not the time to get all shy and embarrassed over what they say. If they can do it then anyone can do it and <em>you<em> do not need that. Pull it together, woman!"

"Jensen, you're sounding madder than usual," Angeline jumped as she turned to look at Draco Malfoy. Had he followed her and she hadn't noticed?

"Not now, Malfoy," she muttered as she turned around and continued on her way. There were far too many people out and on their way to class and she wasn't entirely sure she trusted herself with him in the moment.

Blimey, what ever happened to her self-control?

"Seriously, _Angeline_," he continued as if she wasn't trying to make her escape. He had fallen into easy step with her and she cursed his long legs. At least he had the decency to put some distance between them. "Cake for breakfast?"

"I don't see why my dietary habits are of any concern of yours, _Draco_," she snipped. "And in case you haven't noticed we are in _public_," she hissed. "People are around, _do not_ call me by my first name, _do not_ act like we're friends."

"We're not friends," he said simply. Angeline looked at him, but he wasn't returning the favor. He kept his eyes focused straight ahead, acting as though she wasn't even there.

In the last two weeks things between them had been, well, Angeline would say things between them had been bizarrely wonderful, with all things considering. They spent plenty of late nights in the common room or in secluded areas of the school. And how could she forget the quick session of lip-locking behind that one tapestry on the fifth floor before dinner just a few nights before.

Angeline wasn't sure if she was all that surprised at how easy it seemed for them to sneak around the castle at night and on occasion during the day. She supposed years of sneaking around the castle alone and sneaking in and out of places they shouldn't be over the years definitely helped.

Even still she didn't like that he seemed to like to push his luck by pulling exactly what it was he was doing now. Whatever it was he was doing that is.

"We're not doing this." she said finally. She watched him quirk his eyebrow slightly.

"Doing what?" he inquired.

"Don't play dumb, Malfoy," she said. "Why'd you follow me?"

"I didn't follow you," he rolled his eyes. "I'm on my way to class much like you. You don't own the corridor, Jensen."

"You're cranky today," she mumbled.

"And you're not?" he asked. "Why'd you storm out of the Great Hall like you did?"

"You followed me," she accused.

"We're in the same bloody class; I don't think that constitutes me as following you," Draco hissed.

"Yes," Angeline nodded. "But I'm seeing a lack of your typical gang," she said giving a dramatic sweep of the corridor. Their schoolmates rushing from here to there, most not giving them any second glance, most likely believing they were arguing and insulting one another. Which they most certainly were arguing, but she hoped no one that much of it because if they did she was going to string Draco up by his big toe because it would obviously be his fault if they got caught being relatively nice.

This time Draco didn't have a rebuttal for her; she'd caught him. He _had_ been following her since the moment she left the Great Hall.

"You think you're so smart, don't you?" he mumbled.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do," she said. "We'll talk later, okay?" she said in an extremely quiet tone that she was unsure he had heard her, but when he came to a stop and crossed his arms, she knew he had. "You are _not_ doing this right now," she growled when she turned on him.

"I'm not doing anything right now," he growled back. "I'm just wondering why you seem to have the constant need to remind me of things I already know."

"Because it would appear you have forgotten who we are, where we are and what we're doing," she said.

"I haven't forgotten," Draco said.

"Then act like it."

A nerve in Draco's jaw twitched as he stared at her and for a moment she wondered if everything was alright with him. He opened his mouth to say something but he clamped it shut as his eyes drifted to something or someone over her shoulder, to which his eyes narrowed into slits. She glanced over it to see Seamus had headed in their direction, determination set in his stride. She nearly smacked her forehead; just what she needed, Gryffindor's hothead.

"This guy bothering you, Angeline?" Seamus asked when he came to stand beside her. Draco scoffed as he sized Seamus up. Angeline had seen that look before and she knew it meant he would do or say something stupid.

"Trade in your yelping cousin for a loudmouth leprechaun to fight your battles, Jensen?" he sneered. "You and I both know it's rude for the help to address their owners by their first name." There it was, something stupid. Angeline laid a hand on Seamus's shoulder when he bristled, and Draco's glare fixated on her at the action.

"Don't bother with him, Seamus," she said releasing his shoulder when she was sure he was listening to her. "He's not worth the detention you'd get…" Draco scoffed again before walking around them deliberately bumping shoulders with Seamus. "I'm sorry about him, but just so you know," Angeline said to him after she watched Draco turn into the classroom just down the hall. "I'm very capable of dealing with him on my own. I've been doing it for years. Though, I appreciate that you intervened."

"Not a problem really," Seamus shrugged as they themselves started for the same classroom. "Our kind needs to stick together," he said.

Angeline looked at him appreciatively, sometimes she forgot that by joining the D.A. she had made more friends, especially with people who initially didn't like or trust her because of the house that she was in. It was a good feeling knowing she had more than just her cousin and Blaise in her corner.

Though she wish she could have told him that Draco _really_ wasn't a threat to them.

"In that case, we should have a handshake or something," she said teasingly. Seamus chuckled.

"Not a bad idea," he said. "Anyway, I was also coming over here to tell you there's a meeting tonight," he said. "If you and your cousin can make it."

"Don't worry, we will," she told him. Seamus nodded and entered the classroom ahead of her. She sighed before she pulled her bag up higher onto her shoulder and entered the classroom.

Throwing her stuff down and sitting in her seat at the back of the class she looked across the aisle at Draco, their eyes locking and he looked very much so irritated.

"What?" she mouthed. Draco shrugged and looked forward. Reaching into her bag Angeline grabbed a piece of parchment and balled it up. Prepared to throw it at him to get his attention, she was stopped by Blaise walking by her and snatching it out of her hand and her cousin falling ungracefully into the seat beside her with a loud sigh.

"Prick," she said to Blaise's back as he sat in front of her. "Don't you two have impeccable timing," she said turning to Gisele. "Was there not enough time to sneak off and—" Angeline stopped as she studied her cousin further. Her cheeks were flushed and the birthday girl looked contemplative and a contemplative Gisele, worried Angeline, especially twice in one day. "What's the matter?"

"Huh?" Gisele asked as she looked at Angeline as though just realizing she was there. Angeline raised an eyebrow before she brought her hand to her cousin's forehead. "What are you doing?" Gisele batted Angeline's hand away, the thoughtful look vanishing from her features.

"Trying to determine if you'd caught something in the last twelve minutes. You looked very pensive a moment ago, like I said earlier, that isn't very typical of you and I was worried."

"How do you possibly manage to insult me and convey concern in one sentence?" Gisele pondered. "Both you and Blaise really know how to make a birthday wonderful, eh? At least he's promised to give me a free pass for the rest of the day," she mumbled, the pink tinge coming back. "Which can't be said the same for you and you're my own flesh and blood."

"Well I'm not trying to impress you," Angeline replied after she looked at Blaise's back then to her cousin's pink face. "_What happened_? Did you two actually sneak off and—"

"Angeline, _please_," Gisele groaned. "It's nothing like that. I'm, just, I don't know. I'm just flustered that you're not being very nice to me today!"

_You bloody liar!_

But Angeline didn't voice her true thoughts on her cousin's excuse, instead she shrugged and gave her cousin a small smile.

"I'm sorry," she said. "For you, since it's your birthday, I promise to cut back on the teasing and be nice. How's that?"

Her cousin's cheeks seemed to darken but Angeline refrained from narrowing her eyes and pointing it out. Maybe she'd corner Blaise later and _demand_ he tell her what he did to her cousin.

"Fantastic," Gisele mumbled.

"Okay then," Angeline said slowly. "Just so you know, we've got somewhere to be tonight."

Gisele brightened as she looked at her; her eyes sparkling as if she were told she'd just inherited the throne.

"This is the best day ever," she sang. Angeline rolled her eyes at her cousin's bouncing mood, but then again she wasn't one to talk.

"So, birthday girl," she said looking at said girl. "Do you promise to stay out of detention tonight?"

"You're kidding, right?" Gisele asked flipping her hair over her shoulder. "I'm having too much of a good hair day to spend it in detention. Besides, I got word that there isn't anyone scheduled for one tonight. It would be rather dull should I be alone."

Angeline shook her head with a small laugh as she turned to face the front of the room.

"Oh and before I forget," Gisele started. "Tell your boyfriend I expect to have gift at some point. Preferably jewels, but unlaced chocolate would suffice."

Angeline cut her a look, "I'll be sure to let him know."

Gisele smiled widely, "you didn't deny he was your boyfriend."

Angeline ran her hand through her hair and simply refrained from responding any further. After all, she had vowed to be nice and to cut back on her own teasing for the day.

_Note to self: stop making promises._

* * *

><p>It was nearing two in the morning when Draco dragged himself into the common room. Sitting on the couch in front of the fire sat Angeline and Gisele, laughing about something or another. He had watched them sneak out of the common room earlier in the night and he figured they much have only gotten back just recently.<p>

"It's a wonder you two can even function during the day," he yawned as he fell onto the couch on Angeline's other side.

"It's called napping during the day," Gisele responded.

"And when do you find the time to do that?" Draco questioned.

"When you're snogging my cousin," she answered, much to Angeline embarrassment as she slapped her hand to her forehead. "Which I'm sure you want to get right to and I will be no third-wheel any longer," she said standing.

"Gisele do you have to—" Angeline began but Gisele shushed her dramatically.

"I must retire to bed, cousin," she smiled. "I'll see you in the morning! But before I go, Malfoy, I expect to have a gift for my now belated birthday."

"Why would I get you a gift?" Draco asked. "I don't even like you."

"Please," Gisele scoffed. "Everyone likes me. And because Angeline probably won't tell you, I want either jewels or a box of unlaced chocolates! Good night!"

With that being said, she skipped off in the direction of the dormitories. It was awhile before either of the two of them spoke again.

"She's embarrassing," Angeline mumbled.

"I almost feel bad for you," he said.

"Whatever," she waved off. "What are you doing up?"

"You seem unhappy to see me, much like you have been all day," he commented. Angeline raised an eyebrow as she turned to look at him fully.

"And you've been in a mood all day," she replied. "Like someone killed you owl or something...Someone didn't kill your owl did they?" she asked quickly.

"My owl's fine," he growled. "I was just irritated."

"With what?"

"_Things_."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Not really," he said. "How'd your meeting go?"

Angeline didn't answer him right away, she was watching him and it didn't quite occur to him that he was fidgeting with his left sleeve until she grabbed his hand, making him stop.

"The meeting went fine," she nonchalantly answered. "Basically just to stay out of trouble in Hogsmeade for those of us allowed to go. Ginny and Neville have been banned from going for trying to steal Gryffindor's Sword earlier this year. Then we started to work on the patronus charm, since there's quite a few of us that weren't in the original D.A. we thought it was good idea to learn it now. Gisele doesn't have much of a problem, but I'm struggling a bit. Though, I'm sure with more practice I'll at least have a non-corporeal patronus soon enough. Do you know how to produce one?"

"I know how, I've never done it," he said. "All theory."

"Then I could teach you," she smiled. "I can teach you and maybe you can teach me something like, occlumency or something. To evade Snape you must have been good. I'd like to be able to do it too. I know the basics, but I'm not very good at it. Apparently it's not a great skill to learn when already under emotional stress…or maybe my father was just too forceful."

"I could try, I guess," Draco sighed. "Why would you trust me to teach you something like that?"

"Why wouldn't I?" she asked seriously.

"Because it's invasive," he frowned. "Why would you want _me_ of all people in your head? Why not ask your cousin or Blaise to teach you? They'd probably be better teachers anyway."

"I'm asking you," she said. "In return I'm teaching you a valuable skill as well."

"You're not going to let this go until I agree," he concluded. Angeline nodded. "You're so bloody stubborn," he said.

"So I've been told," she replied. She was playing with his hand and he had realized she was soothing him without having to say anything. She'd deliberately not brought up that he was bothered and for that he was grateful, but why did he feel guilty about the situation?

She had just told him she trusted him with invading her thoughts just to teach her a skill, but here he sat not telling her what was wrong with him.

"About earlier," he started. "I wasn't deliberately trying to start something in the corridor. I was only trying to—Hell, I don't know what I was trying to do, but when you started to tell me what I should be doing and how I should have been acting, I just—"

"Forget it," she cut him off. "I wasn't exactly very nice about it nor was I trying to be...Whatever it is that's bothering you, you needed a distraction and I pretty much shut you down…"

"No, listen," he said shifting slightly. "It's…it's the Mark," he said. "It's been…" Angeline squeezed his hand comfortingly as the rest of his sentence tapered off.

"Is it," she paused trying to pick her next words carefully. "Is it still bothering you?"

"Not as much," he muttered. "But…" Draco took a deep breath before he took his hand away from her and used it to begin rolling up his left sleeve. Angeline's hand instantly covered his hand to stop him.

"You don't have to show me," she said.

"I want to," he said. "I put off a lot of things, Angeline…I trust you."

Angeline made eye contact with him before she looked down and removed her hand from his. Draco looked back to his partially covered arm and readied himself as he finished rolling up his sleeve.

There was a prolonged silence as the Dark Mark seemed to pulsate on his pale skin as they both stared down at it. If he could help it Draco never looked at it, he had even gone as far as to use a cover-up spell, but as the war had progressed and the Dark Lord got stronger and more enraged the more futile it became.

The Mark was easily forgotten when it was out of sight, but he was always painfully reminded of it when it would burn suddenly and typically last for hours on end.

Draco was startled when Angeline suddenly grabbed his arm and brought it up close to her face. He was even more startled by the fact that she laid a kiss upon it. He made to pull his arm back but she held onto it tightly.

"To activate the Mark, the one that has been marked must touch it with the intention of summoning the Dark Lord," she said calmly as she ran her finger down the length of his forearm. A chill ran up Draco's spin, but he knew she was right. "You could even touch it as long as you didn't have the intention of calling for _You-Know-Who_," she said.

"I'd rather not touch it _at all_," Draco said. "_I'd rather not have it_," he added honestly.

Angeline looked up from her inspection of the Mark and looked him directly in the eye, "If it ever bothers you, let me know okay?"

"You'd never get a days rest," Draco chuckled lightly.

"I don't anyway," she laughed airly. "The thing is, no one here knows what this is like. _I _don't know what it's like, but if I can bring you comfort then so be it because you trusted me enough to see it, then trust me enough to at least be there for you."

Draco stared into those green eyes of her for what much have been ages before he nodded. She smiled before she looked back at the Mark once more, she ran her hand down it one last time before she rolled down his sleeve.

"You've got me," she said taking both his hands and squeezing them.

Draco was constantly perplexed at her acceptance of him, he never quite understood it but he was highly thankful for it. So when she changed the subject he knew it was because she knew that he didn't want to talk anymore about the Dark Mark and how it bothered him. She knew she was trusted by him and that was enough for her. And he felt like a great weight had been lifted off his chest, like he wasn't hiding anymore.

"There's the Hogsmeade trip coming soon," she said.

"Are you going?"

"I'd be stupid not to," she said. Draco scoffed. "Well, because it's the only time for some fresh air. I mean sure we get to have some on our walks to Herbology, but otherwise, we're stuck in the bloody castle day in and day out."

"True," Draco nodded. "But with most the school in Hogsmeade we could just stay here," he said taking one of his hands from her and playing with the ends of her hair.

"But I'd rather be in the village. Even if I do know that this is Snape trying to appease the masses." Angeline said. "Plus you and I both know my cousin is going to drag me there regardless. And don't you think it would be suspicious if we both elect to stay behind?"

"Always ruining my fun," Draco sighed.

Angeline chuckled, "You'll get over it."

"Eventually," he said. "So what are we going to do in Hogsmeade?"

"_We?_" Angeline repeated. She seemed to perk up a bit, but she instantly sighed and ran her hand through her hair, much to his discontent as his comfort with playing with said hair was taken from him. "You make it sound like we can go have tea at Madam Puddifoot's."

"You hate Madam Puddifoot's," Draco replied. "Overhead you and Zabini discussing how it was the epitome of tacky a few years ago. Which I strongly agree to."

"Earlier, I told Gisele that she and Blaise should go there," she giggled a little. "Blaise didn't find it quite as funny as I did and flicked the side of head."

"I saw," Draco muttered. "You should have hit him back."

"It's fine," she laughed again. "I'll get him back eventually."

"I'm sure you will," he replied. "Back to Hogsmeade. What are our plans?"

"You're very adamant about seeing me in the village," she said, a hint of teasing in her voice.

"Well, I plan on sneaking away from Parkinson and the rest of those morons at some point," he said. "Don't make me suffer more than I have to."

Angeline smiled as she leaned forward cupping his face with both hands, "do you really take me for someone to make you suffer?"

"Do you really want me to answer that honestly?"

"Hm," she hummed. "I won't make you suffer the entire weekend," she said as she brought her lips to his. "I'm not _that_ cruel," she said pulling back.

"But you admit that you are slightly," he said bringing his hand to the back of head and bringing her back toward him. "I mean you play a lot of games," he said before he brought his lips to hers.

"You're one," she said between kisses. "To talk."

Draco pulled back after a few moments because as comfortable as it was to be with her and to kiss her, the common room was not the safest of places for them and they'd wasted enough of their time as it were. Even he wasn't stupid enough to let his senses be dulled for more than a few minutes of pleasure.

Sneaking around was fun and it livened up their already chaotic lives, it was all rather frustrating. One look at Angeline told him she was just as frustrated as he was as she licked her lips and stared off toward the fire.

Who would have thought he would want something normal out of this? Just to go to Hogsmeade, get a butterbeer or something _normal_ teenagers did. Not trusted one another to teach them occlumency or to show the other a Dark Mark. _Normal_ things.

Yet, they weren't given that luxury to be normal. Even if they were, would they even be what they were now?

_Probably not_.

The realization of this caused Draco to reach over and grab her hand again, it startled her but she didn't say anything, only looked at him curiously.

It was selfish of him and he would never say it outloud because she'd most likely hit him or something worse, but to him, she was his. Sure she had said he had her, but not in the sense that he meant. She meant confidant, he meant otherwise. It was precisely why he'd glared at her and Seamus earlier in the day.

He didn't care what circumstances brought her to him because with her he was undoubtedly a better person. Conflicted, yes, but still better than he was.

The Dark Mark on his left forearm scorching his skin couldn't change the fact that he wasn't the same person he was a year ago.

So even if he found sneaking around both equally exhilarating and aggravating, he'd do it as long as it meant he still had her, because he knew what it felt like when he thought she was gone and he didn't like it.

He didn't like it one bit.

"Have you got your wand, Angeline?" he asked.

"Of course," she replied. "Why?"

"May I borrow it?" he inquired. "I didn't bring mine with me."

"You shouldn't go anywhere without a wand, Draco," she teased but she flicked her wrist and her wand shot into her hand. "Here."

Draco released her other hand to take the wand within his right. Holding her wand, he could get a sense that it was reluctant to let him use it, but it wasn't as though he was going to do extensive magic, there was just something he needed to get and he was far too lazy to go get it himself.

Flicking the wand toward the dormitories, he waited a moment before something flew from the dark corridor and he caught it within his left hand with ease, closing his hand around it so she couldn't quite see what it was; Draco gave Angeline her wand back and she watched him out of curiosity.

"Look," he said holding up what he had called for. Holding it by it's chain, the pendant that belonged to her swung in front of them.

"You fixed it," she smiled going to grab for it, but he pulled his hand back. "What?"

"Nothing," Draco said. "Just don't ruin it" he said. "It took a while to undo what you'd done to it."

"When did you finish it?" she asked.

"A few days ago," he shrugged. Angeline cocked an eyebrow.

"A few days ago?" she repeated. "I've been with you within the last few days," she said. "What's taken you so long to hand it over."

"We were otherwise busy," he smirked. "But I've got it for you now, doesn't that count?"

"I suppose," she laughed.

"Then may I?" he asked gesturing for her to turn around. Angeline's mouth made a small 'o' before she turned around, she lifted her hair, exposing her neck to him. Just at the base of it he could see a faint scar that was the result of her first detention many months back.

Reaching around her and then clipping the necklace on, he leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on the scar, not unlike the one she had left on his arm. Goose bumps rose on her skin as she inhaled sharply. Draco moved back and she dropped her hair down as she turned and grabbed the pendant, Draco instantly felt the warmth within his own, but he knew it wasn't because she was sending him a message. It was the return of the warmth that had disappeared when she had damaged it back during Christmas.

"Thank you," she breathed. Her face was a brilliant shade of pink as she played with the pendant.

"There's no need to thank me," he said pushing her hair from her face. He should honestly be thanking her, but the words never do come out the way they should. "So, Hogsmeade?" he questioned dropping his hand to his lap.

She laughed lightly as she glanced toward the fire, "Snape did say the same rules in the castle apply in Hogsmeade," she looked at Draco a mischief playing in her green eyes. "Looks like we're going to be playing by our own self-imposed rules."

* * *

><p>Blaise shoved his hands into his pockets as he followed behind Gisele and Angeline down the path toward Hogsmeade. The two girls were laughing about something or another, they were always either laughing or bickering, sometimes both. Then on some occasions, plotting.<p>

Hogsmeade wasn't ever Blaise's favorite place in the world and he typically avoided going to it unless he really need supplies or if someone asked him _nicely_ to go with them. Usually he was content to staying in the castle and wandering the grounds.

However, this time around he made the trek to the village, he wasn't entirely sure if he were surprised by the lack of festive cheer that always seemed to fill the village. Typically, covered in snow, Hogsmeade was bare and dreary, and so unlike itself.

But apparently it wasn't going to stop Gisele from having a good time as she linked her arms with both Angeline and him.

As they entered the village they walked the main street to give Gisele her bearing and to really take in the village she so wanted to see and be a part of. Blaise thought her excitement was refreshing as he couldn't remember being excited to go to the village since the first time he'd gone back in his third year, and even then...he wasn't _that_ excited.

"Oi," Gisele asked when they came across a road that was blocked off by a newly added fence and two masked Death Eaters. "Where's that lead?"

"That's the road to the Shrieking Shack isn't it, Blaise?" Angeline asked.

"Yeah," he replied. "Wonder why it's been blocked," he said. "It's not like anyone ever gains the courage to actually go all the way up to it."

"I've heard stories about that Shack," Gisele said. "I doubt it's that bad and I would definitely walk up to it and knock on the door."

"Well good thing you can't test that theory," Angeline said. "Let's go to Honeydukes."

"Don't tell me you're afraid of the Shrieking Shack, Angie," Gisele said as Angeline started to lead them back to the sweets shop.

"I wouldn't say afraid, just very avoidant," she replied.

"What about you, Blaise? Scared of the Shrieking Shack?"

"What's there to be scared of?" Blaise asked. "It's a building."

"Merlin, I wish that road wasn't off limits so we could really go test out how scary that building is," Gisele said.

"I'm happy you weren't here our third year then," Angeline mumbled as they reached the sweet shop.

"We'd have to take her wand and put her on a leash to keep her from trekking up to the Shrieking Shack," Blaise added.

"What a struggle that would have been."

"Agreed."

"Sometimes I really hate you two," Gisele said walking into the shop ahead of them. Blaise and Angeline laughed at their friend's suspense before following her inside.

The trio had spent a lot of time in Honeydukes, while the two girls couldn't decide which chocolate they wanted to get. Blaise not a big sweets person rolled his eyes as he tried to patiently wait.

Keyword: tried.

"Why don't you just get everything you want?" Blaise suggested. "It's not like you haven't got the money."

"Honestly, Blaise," Gisele sighed. "What would we look like getting everything? But we've each narrowed it down to two but we don't want to buy both. Which should we get?"

Gisele and Angeline both held up two candy options. Blaise shook his head at them both before snatching a packed from each of them.

"I'll buy these for you two, nuts," he said. "Consider it a Valentine's Day gift."

"My heart flutters with love," Angeline pretended to swoon.

"You're so romantic, Blaise," Gisele chimed in as they followed him to the counter. "Chocolates for Valentine's Day! You know the way to our heart!"

"I knew you loved us deep, deep, _deep_ down inside," Angeline continued as he paid the shop owner.

"Knock it off," he said. He paused and looked at their empty hands. He narrowed his eyes into a glare. "Are you _seriously_ not buying anything after all that?"

"You bought us what we wanted," Gisele said innocently.

"You two tricked me," he shook his head turning and leaving the shop.

"Oh don't be mad, Blaise," Angeline sighed running out after him.

"Who's mad?" Blaise replied. He honestly wasn't mad at them, he was more so annoyed that he didn't realize they were simply running his patience to get him to do what they wanted. "I should have saw that one coming."

"That you should have," Gisele said snatching her wanted chocolate from his hands. "Never trust a Slytherin," she said. "Isn't that the motto or something?"

"I can't tell if we've been a bad influence on her or if that's just her usual self," Blaise said honestly as he handed Angeline the other chocolate.

"A little bit of both?" Angeline suggested as she opened the chocolate. "Want some?" she offered.

"No thanks," he said. "They're for you." Angeline shrugged and went to eating her chocolate with silent contentment.

Blaise shook his head at the easy happiness that seemed to wash over her and her cousin as they ate their sugar filled snack. But then again, there was a reason it was recommended to eat chocolate after encountering dementors. It only made sense that being in a castle filled of darkness, the chocolate would have the same effect.

Finding an empty bench, Blaise sat upon it and a girl sat on either side of him.

"Are you sure you don't want some?" Gisele asked him.

"Oh that's rare," Angeline noted. "Gisele might shove cake down your throat but she _does not_ share chocolate."

"I'm good, thanks," Blaise said.

"Your loss," Gisele said. "Thank you by the way. I really appreciate you buying these for us. Even if you were tricked."

"Don't mention it," he said. Honestly, he could careless about being tricked or not into buying them chocolate. As long as they were happy, he didn't care.

Conversation lapsed as they finished their sweets. Once they had disposed of their wrappers, the conversation had started again and they spoke of mostly nothing.

Blaise took note that neither girl was looking forward to going back to the castle and he couldn't say that he didn't feel the same. As much as he didn't care for Hogsmeade that much, he'd actually not want to go back to the castle either. He briefly wondered what provisions were placed in the village that would make apparating dangerous. After all, how many of them would have used this as a chance to run home to check on families or to just get away from the dread that was the Carrows.

"Are we keeping you?" Blaise asked as Angeline checked her watch for what must have been the tenth time in the last thirty seconds. He knew full well that she was just counting down the minutes before she could run off to meet Draco somewhere in the village.

"I think I'm going to go check out some quidditch equipment," she said standing from the bench.

"Sure you are," Gisele chuckled. "Have fun," she said. "But not too much fun, if you know what I mean."

"Ha, ha, ha," Angeline mocked laughed as she lifted both her hands, middle fingers protruding. "See you guys at three in the Three Broomsticks?"

"What am I supposed to do for two hours alone with him?" Gisele called. Blaise crossed his arms and glared at Gisele. And she wondered why he could be 'insulting'. Primarily because she started it first.

"I'm sure you can figure it out," Angeline shrugged. "See ya!" With a small wave she turned and left. Blaise rolled his eyes but returned the wave nevertheless. He really did hope for her sake that she and Draco weren't caught as there was some things one couldn't talk themselves out of.

They watched her go for a moment before Blaise stood and started in the opposite direction. He didn't get far before Gisele bounded up beside him, a slight skip in a step.

"Are you mad at me?" she asked. "I was only kidding about being put out for having to spend two hours with you."

"Why would I be mad?" he asked.

"I don't know," Gisele shrugged. "You just get like that sometimes. Like how you when Angeline makes you mad you give her the silent treatment for hours."

"Have you ever noticed she does the very same to me?"

"True," Gisele agreed. "How'd the odd but loyal friendship start between you anyway? She's never said. I mean she even used to call you 'somewhat friend.'"

Blaise never really questioned his friendship with Angeline, in a way it just sort of happened. She didn't care what people thought about her, neither did he. He didn't care to join the cliques that formed and neither had she. He was strangely more accepted by their classmates than she was but at the end of the day, his true and only friend was her.

"We may have our disagreements, but what friends don't?" Blaise asked. "I guess we were somewhat misfits within our year, her more so than I, but still managed a friendship."

"I think that's amazing really," Gisele said thoughtfully. "Hey," she started. "Do you think if I have come to Hogwarts when I was supposed to that you and I would have been friends?" she asked.

"Oh so you consider us friends right now?" Blaise teased. Gisele smiled as she hit him playfully on the arm.

"Yeah," she said. "I mean, why else would I stuff cake down your throat?"

"Torture mostly," Blaise replied. "But to answer your first question about us possibly being friends in another timeline…I suppose so. I have this feeling that you'd probably never rest until the moment I said we were friends."

"Or I'd think you're a massive prick and I'd want nothing but to try to destroy you, while Angeline gives exasperated sighs telling me to leave you be."

"That sounds a lot like now, so what's the bloody difference?" he deadpanned.

Gisele laughed, Blaise ignored the sudden flip of his stomach as she looked at him with her bright smile and equally bright eyes.

"You know what?" she asked. "I like you, Zabini. When I first met you, I thought there was no way I was going to get along with you, but you're far more charismatic than you let on. I kind of hate you for it," she laughed at the end.

"The feeling is mutual," Blaise replied. Gisele had this kind of melodious laugh that made him want to smile and laugh.

Another thing about her was that she knew exactly what to say to get under his skin, but he could never stay mad at her long, if he could even call it being mad to begin with.

She was so free and spontaneous, where he was grounded and calculated. It absolutely fascinated him how she and he were remotely on good terms.

"Oh look," Gisele cut into his thoughts. "A music shop," she said. "Do you mind?" Blaise glanced up at the sign above the door reading Dominic's Maestro's Music Shop. Look back at Gisele's rather eager face, he pulled open the door to which she smiled broadly and rushed inside.

Entering the shop behind her, Blaise had only ever been in the shop a few times mostly out of boredom as he had no intention of buying an instrument or a newest hit by the biggest band of the month or year.

"Excuse me," Gisele politely asked the man at the counter. "Are we allowed to play these instruments?"

"By all means do," the man said. "It's not often young people _want_ to come into my shop to play."

"Thanks," Gisele said and turned to head toward whatever it was she wanted to put her hands on. However, she paused and reached into her pockets. "Here's thirty galleons," she said. "I'm probably not going to buy anything but it's not right to play your instruments without paying you something." Without saying much else, she laid the galleons on the counter and headed off, but not before grabbing Blaise by his sleeve.

Gisele stopped in front of a black baby grand piano.

"When I was younger, I took lessons with Angeline and now that I think about it, Malfoy too," she said as she sat at the piano and touched a few keys. "Angeline was really good at it, I remember. I don't know if she still plays or if she even cared to practice after I left. Malfoy wasn't bad but he definitely didn't care for it. He complained at any given chance he got," Gisele said.

"That's not all the surprising," Blaise commented.

Gisele patted the bench and Blaise sat next to her. He watched as she stared at awe at the piano as if it was the first one she'd seen in forever.

"What about you?" Blaise asked. "How did you fair?"

"I got pretty good considering I have the attention span of a goldfish," she laughed and Blaise couldn't help but to do so as well. "I don't know what it is about it but I always feel very calm in front of a piano. There's just something very beautiful about it."

"You really enjoy it, yeah?" Blaise asked. Gisele nodded.

"A lot," she said. "Do you play?"

"A bit, but I never kept up with it after I was told I could quit," he chuckled.

"Won't be seeing you filling concert halls anytime soon," she said.

"How about never," Blaise said. "You did know there's a music room at Hogwarts, right?"

"Really?" she asked. "Is there anything that school doesn't have?"

"Ethical defense and muggle studies professors," he answered. "But I could show it to you sometime."

"Oh, I'd love that! Thank you!"

Gisele's cheeks tinged a dull pink and he couldn't help but smirk, liking the satisfaction that he was the one that put it there.

"Well, Gisele," he started. "We've got quite some time to waste. Care to show me exactly how good you are?"

"Is there a hint of doubt I hear in your voice, Zabini?"

"Well, believing is seeing," he smirked. Gisele returned the smirk and nudged him slightly out of the way.

"Better start believing," she said as she set her fingers to the keys.

* * *

><p>Draco glanced at his watch as Pansy rambled on and on about something or another. She'd managed to drag him from Honeydukes to Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop and to other little shops he didn't have any interest in. However, he drew the line after nearly two hours had gone by and she exclaimed she wanted to into Gladrags Wizardwear.<p>

"You go ahead," he said stuffing his hands into his pockets. For one, he didn't want to go shopping, two, he didn't want to be with her and three, he had someone else he needed to meet up with.

"You don't want to go with me?" Pansy pouted.

"I want to go to Spintwitches Quidditch Supplies and then some other shops," he said. "I know how dull you find that stuff to be," he continued. "You finish your shopping and we'll meet back at the Three Broomsticks for a drink before we go back to the castle."

Pansy pondered this before shrugging, "Alright then," she said. "I was going to meet Daphne and Millicent at the Beauty Salon anyway. We've managed to talk Millicent into trying out a new haircut and possibly some makeup. Who knows how long that'll take. How about we make it two hours?"

_Perfect_.

"Sounds like a plan," Draco said starting to back away from her and heading in the direction of Spintwitches Quidditch Supplies. "See you later."

He didn't wait for a response before he turned around and started for the shop he said he'd meet Angeline in. It hadn't taken him long to get to the shop and not much longer to spot her in the back of the shop minding her own business.

The shop itself wasn't terribly crowded as with Quidditch banned at Hogwarts and professional game put on hold, there weren't many that ventured into the sports' shop. Those that were there were mostly third years gawking at the latest Cleansweep broom, that none of them would have the pleasure in riding, even if they could afford it.

Walking past her and deliberately brushing his hand along her lower back he kept going until he reached the back exit into the alley. He didn't wait long before the door opened again and Angeline came into view. She was fixing the hat on her head and when she got close to him she punching him rather hard on the arm.

"Ow!" he exclaimed.

"Keep your voice down," she whispered.

"What was the for?" he whined as he rubbed at the sore spot.

"Must you run your hand along my back every time you walk by me?"

"You don't like it?" Draco teased.

"I…I didn't say—" she started but paused. "_Fuck_," the swear came out as a growl from her and as a shock to Draco, as he knew she could swear with the best of them, it was still odd to hear her do it. Especially like _that_, which he found oddly enticing.

She closed the gap between them and threw her arms around his neck before bringing her lips dangerously close to his, but not touching them, and by the way she laced one of her hands into his hair made him highly aware that she didn't want him closing the tantalizing gap.

He briefly pondered if he should get a haircut to keep her from having that much control over his movements.

"You should know better than to tease me, Draco," she whispered.

"Really?" he whispered back. "And why's that?"

"Because I do it better," she smirked. Draco knew she was going to move away from him, but he grabbed her around the waist to keep her from doing such. She laughed, eyes sparkling as she did so. She grabbed onto the front of his robes. "Seems, I've messed up and allowed myself to get too close to you."

"Meaning," Draco said, bringing their lips close like she had done. "I'm clearly better."

"Oh, shut up," she smiled before capturing his lips with hers.

Draco broke away first, grabbing her hand and starting to lead her down the alleyway and into another. If they were going to continue to sneak around they would have to continue to move spots. It was something they both had agreed on when they said they'd meet in Spintwitches.

They had kept to the alleys that they knew would be less frequented by their schoolmates and more likely by the inhabitants of the village.

"What do you think would happen should we try to apparate out of here?" Angeline asked as she jumped onto a crate. They were currently in the alley that was closest to the closed off road leading to the Shrieking Shack.

"Come again?" Draco turned to look at her fully. Her hands were on her hips and she had a rather thoughtful expression on her face.

"Hogsmeade is fun and all," she said. "But we're being forced to spend it in dingy alleys. We could go to Muggle London," she continued. "No, that may not be the best place, how about Bristol? Or Manchester? Anywhere, really, because sneaking between alleys doesn't quite let us live up to our full potential."

"And what is our full potential?" Draco inquired.

"Clearly not this," she said. "Just picture it," she started. She threw her hands out in front of her as if a picture would actually appear there. "We can walk down the main streets without being recognized because Muggles are far too concerned with...well, not with a blood traitor and a Death Eater. We'd just be two _seemingly_ normal teenagers out for a nice Saturday stroll."

"Nice use of _seemingly_," Draco commented.

"_Thank you_."

"Well as wonderful as that sounds—" Draco began.

"Does it really sound all that wonderful?" She asked.

"Certainly sounds stress free," he shrugged. "But sadly we can't apparate from the village without setting off alarms, you heard Snape this morning. Where'd this sudden impulse to leave the village come from?"

"It was only a thought plus it seemed like a nice little adventure," she said. "But knowing my luck if we _could _apparate out, I'd manage to run smack dab into my father."

"Then I suppose it's sticking to the alleys of Hogsmeade because we can't have that," he said as he took a step toward her and wrapping his arms around her midsection.

"I suppose you're right," she replied, resting her arms around his neck. Draco lifted her off the crate and placed her on the ground. "One day, Draco Malfoy, you're going to take me on a real date," Angeline said as she leaned into his embrace.

"On a date?" Draco mused. "Is this where all that talk on apparating to Muggle parts of the country have come from?"

"No," she laughed. "I was only saying."

"Then you're insinuating that I'm _courting_ you. That I want to make you my _official_ girlfriend."

"Hm," she hummed. "Not necessarily," she said. "Friends go on dates."

"In what world?"

"I'm pulling straws here," she smirked. "We agreed to no labels remember? So I'm not pushing you to make me your girlfriend as I'm not entirely sure I'd want you as a boyfriend."

"I'm offended," Draco said.

"It's called a bruised ego," she smiled. "I guess all I meant was that it would be nice if we didn't have to sneak around. But that's the game we have to play, though it's not one either of us deserve. We both deserve more don't you think?"

"What are you getting at Angeline?" he frowned. Of course he thought they deserved more, he thought _she_ deserved more.

"Can I be honest with you?" she asked, as she played with the hairs at the nap of his neck. Draco nodded slowly before she spoke again. "Hm, well, it's a bit hard for me to say, but I like you quite a bit, Draco. I'd have to, what other reason would I have to have agreed to meet in secluded corners, empty classroom and not alleys for the last month. I hope that…" she paused and adjusted her hat with one hand, "I hope that had this been some alternate timeline, that you and I, whatever we are, that we'd still be here...is that selfish of me to say?"

"No," he shook his head. "It's not selfish of you to say." He'd be a liar if he said he didn't feel the same way. "I have you and you have me right now, in this moment," he said thoughtfully. "Isn't that what matters?"

Angeline tilted her head to the side as she regarded him.

"We're different now," she said. "From what we used to be."

Draco shrugged and looked upward. He certainly thought he was a better person at times but he didn't necessarily think they were that _different_. Circumstances had changed things, made them realize so much about themselves and who they were. But different? He wouldn't call it different. Just..._better_ versions of themselves.

Different for him would have meant he wouldn't still be cowering at the mere mention of the Dark Lord. Different would mean he could do exactly what she had done and chosen her own path. Draco still worked in the confines of the path not of his own choosing, but he'd gotten better at navigating it. That's all. He wasn't different _just better_.

Yet, he still had this fear that something would happen that would throw away this notion of better, and he'd see that he was the same and would always be the same.

"No we're not," he finally voiced looking at her and cutting his thoughts before they grew too dark. "We've only stopped pretending everything's okay," he said.

"But wouldn't that make us different?" she pondered. Draco shook his head.

"Old habits die hard, Angeline," he said. "When we break those then we can say we're different people."

"You're starting to sound like Blaise," she chuckled. "Have you two been talking more?"

"On occasion," Draco said. "I still don't like him." Which wasn't true, Draco liked Blaise on some level, but to say so would give not only give Blaise some satisfaction but Angeline too and he wasn't giving either of them that. Like he said; old habits and all.

"You don't like anyone," she scoffed.

"Not true," Draco said. "For instances, I like you."

A blush creeped up to her cheeks, "I'm still surprised by that."

"As am I," he smirked. "Should I remind you how much I like you?"

"Mhm," she returned the smirk.

Their faces were centimeters from one another when a loud echoed around them. Pulling apart only slightly they both looked to the end of the alley that lead to the road to the Shrieking Shack.

* * *

><p>"What the hell was that?" Angeline frowned.<p>

From where they stood, she could hear yelling and scraping, it was the kind that indicated that someone was in trouble, that someone would need help. But why in the world were they on that street? That street was supposed to be off limits to everyone.

Separating herself from Draco completely she started to move toward the end of the alley, but found her attempt stopped when her hand was grabbed.

"Don't," Draco said. Angeline looked at him, there was an expression on her face that she couldn't quite understand. Was he afraid? What was it? "Don't go that way, Angeline. Let's go back…go find your cousin and Blaise. Go anywhere. Go back to the castle. _Anything._ Just don't go _that way_."

She separated herself from him completely and started to move toward the end of the alley. Grabbing her hand he stopped her in her tracks. Just the thought of going anywhere near the commotion made Draco that much more sick. They should turn around and head the other way.

"But something's happening," Angeline muttered. "We can't ignore it."

"Yes, we can," Draco said. "We can ignore it."

"Because it'll go away?" she asked. There was a loud screech and she turned toward it. "Draco, we _can't_ ignore it…_I_ can't ignore it."

"And what are you going to do if it's really bad, Angeline?" he hissed. "You're not a hero, so stop trying to be one!"

"I know what I am and who I'm trying to be!" she responded. "And a hero isn't one of them! I'm only trying to do the right thing!"

"The right thing is for you to come with me," Draco said trying to pull her in the opposite direction of where she was trying to go. "Angeline," he breathed. "_Please_."

Angeline stopped resisting to stare at him. He was practically _begging _her and that was something Draco Malfoy didn't do. He didn't beg and she knew it.

She knew he was only trying to the right for her and by extension himself, before she could make her decision, it was already made for her as she heard another yell and the sound of running footsteps. Running footsteps toward their alley.

"Come on," Draco hissed as he tugged on her hand stand to yank her in the opposite direction she was headed. He ducked into a smaller and darker alley just seconds before someone had come running into the main alley. Draco turned into the doorway of an abandoned shop, pressing his back against the wall, with her pressed against him.

A cry was heard and Angeline peered ever so slightly around Draco and the doorway. Laying in at the entrance from where they had come laid a man on the ground groping for at his bleeding leg as he pleaded with someone Angeline could not see.

"Please," the man begged. "_Please_, don't do this. I'm unarmed."

"You weren't always," the other person said. "Put up a good fight, too bad you were too stupid to apparate out of here, but then again we probably still would have found you."

"_Please_," the man continued to beg. "I have a family! I have children! You can't do this! _Please!_"

There was cold laughter before the other man spoke again, "I don't care what you've got," he said. The man on the ground's eyes grew with a panic and fear that struck a fear and panic into Angeline herself.

"Please! No!"

"_Avada kedavra!"_

The green light was blinding but it didn't shield Angeline from seeing the victim slump to the ground in a puddle of blood spilling from his wounded leg. Her startled gasp never left her lips as Draco's hand had covered her mouth and he had turned her face toward him, making her wide eyes stare into his gray eyes laced in concern.

There was no doubt he had seen the green light as it was was bright, but nothing he could do would remove the fact that the death was already etched into her memory, etched into a piece of her that had otherwise been unmarred.

There were plenty of things she had seen in her life, but death...Death was not one of them. So often she had been close to it, yet...she'd never seen it.

Angeline buried her face into Draco's chest as the realization of death started to wash over her and she instantly felt his arms wrap around her tightly. That could have easily have been one of them and she so wanted to go check it out. If she had just let Draco drag her away when he wanted, she wouldn't have had to see it.

_Don't be so stupid_. A voice scolded her. _It was bound to happen eventually_.

The seconds seemed to last for a lifetime as she listened to the sounds of the murderer mumbling under his breath before eventually his solitary footsteps started again and started to grow distant from where they stood hiding. However, they didn't move.

Still clinging to one another they stood there for whoever knows how long, but the minutes ticked by and she was afraid to let go of him and for some reason she had the feeling that he was equally as terrified to let her go too.

"Would it kill you to listen to me once in a while without question? he mumbled after an even longer time had passed. "Why are you so bloody stubborn?"

"I'm sorry," was the only thing that she could manage to get out. She knew it was a poor response, but there was nothing more she could say to him. There was nothing more she could say that wouldn't be accompanied by the bile she could taste in the back of her throat.

"Promise me you'll listen to me, _please_," he had said it the same way he had said it before when he wanted her to come with him and to not investigate.

Despite herself, she found herself mumbling, "I promise," into his chest.

"Look at me," he said. Angeline couldn't bring herself to lift her face from his chest. She was feeling ashamed because not only could she had gotten herself killed but him as well. He was right, why did she have to be so stubborn? Of course she could take care of herself, but it didn't mean she had to prove it.

She needed to remember that there were times when she needed to run away.

As terrible as it may seem to her for the time being, she couldn't help everyone.

"Angeline," Draco's voice was soft, much softer than she could ever recall it being. "Look at me," he said again. Finally, she looked at him and one of his hand's reached up and he adjusted her hat. "You're okay."

He was telling her not asking, but she didn't voice her agreement. One because she didn't agree with his statement, not entirely. Yes, she was okay physically, but mentally, death was not something she could just witness and get over quickly. Even if she didn't know them. The second reason she didn't answer was because she'd yet to find her voice again.

"You're going to be okay," he said. This she could partially agree with. She knew eventually she would be, but right now? Right now, she was not and she could only blame herself.

"I'm sorry," she said again.

"Don't be," came his reply. Angeline dropped his gaze and he placed his finger under her chin making her look at him again. "You were only going to do what you thought was right."

"And what have I to show for it?" she asked. "Could have gotten us both killed."

"But we're not," he whispered. "We're okay. _You're_ okay."

Angeline shook her head before she rested her head back on his chest. The sound of his steady heartbeat brought her comfort as she listened to it. And the minutes ticked by and they didn't say a word. They just stood there wrapped around one another.

When Draco did speak it was with great reluctance.

"We ought to get going," he said. Angeline looked up at him and nodded but she didn't release him and neither did he release her.

"Can we just stay here a little bit longer?" she asked tentatively.

Draco noded and Angeline placed her head back on his chest, where she continued to listen to the sound of his heartbeat. It was such a soothing sound and she could listen to it forever. Draco, rested his chin on the top of her head and for the next ten minutes they stood like that.

Her listening to his heartbeat and him rubbing soothing circles on her back.

She was going to be okay.

* * *

><p><em>Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.<em>

Gisele tapped the table as she stared at the entrance of the Three Broomsticks. Angeline had agreed to meet them there at three and that time had come and gone just over twenty minutes ago, but she was no where to be seen. She'd watched the likes of Pansy Parkinson walk in and some of those she knew from the DA enter in the last few minutes, but still no sign of her cousin.

_Tap. Tap. Taptaptaptaptap—_

Her tapping ceased when Blaise grabbed her hand from across the table. Gisele felt the blush creep its way up her face before she took away her hand held it in her lap. Blaise smirked ever so slightly as he took a sip of his butterbeer.

"You worry too much," he said as he put down the drink. "Angeline's probably just caught up with him. I'm sure she's fine."

"I know," Gisele sighed. "But I have this feeling I can't shake."

Blaise nodded slowly as he looked toward the entrance himself. Gisele knew that as lightly as Blaise was taking Angeline's tardiness, he was worried about his best friend too. Gisele wondered if he was aware of the slight jump in his eyebrow when he was nervous or worried.

It was typical for Angeline to be a few minutes late, but twenty minutes almost thirty? That wasn't her. That wasn't her pattern.

"Should we go looking for her?" Gisele asked.

Blaise made to answer but the front door opened and the very girl in question walked in, she glanced around the pub before she spotted them in the corner. She made her way to them hastily and sat down rather ungracefully and said nothing as she grabbed Blaise's butterbeer and nearly downed it's remaining contents in one go.

Her cousin, though pale in her own right was far too pale now for Gisele's liking. Angeline set the bottle back down and wiped the back of her mouth with the back of her sleeve.

"Think they'll serve us something a little stronger?" she asked looking toward the bar.

"What's wrong?" Blaise asked slowly.

The door to the establishment opened again and Gisele saw Draco walk in look around much like Angeline had done. Draco made eye contact with Gisele and his eyes shifted toward Angeline as if he was trying to tell her something, before he started for the far corner where Pansy and her usual cronies sat.

Gisele's eyes dropped back down to Angeline to find that Blaise had grabbed the girl to keep her from going to the bar to order whatever strong beverage she wanted.

"What's wrong?" Blaise repeated the question, this time more forcefully, his hands on her shoulders.

"Nothing," Angeline said quickly brushing his hands off her shoulders. "Nothing I can't bounce back from that is."

"Clearly it's something," Gisele said. "Do I have to kick a certain pureblood's arse?"

"No," Angeline shook her head. "He didn't do anything. I probably would have been here sooner had I just listened to him. I mean seeing someone die and not doing anything is a little nerveracking but I'll be okay. I'll be fine. Everything will be okay."

Angeline was speaking quickly and she was blinking rapidly. And had she just said she'd seen someone die?

"Did you just say that you saw someone die?" Blaise voiced the question that Gisele couldn't quite get out. Thank Merlin he was there.

"Yeah," Angeline said, wringing her hands like she did when nervous. "I'm fine, though."

"Except for you're still in shock," Gisele muttered. She herself hadn't seen a death either, but she was sure if she had and let it sink in much like it was with her cousin now, she'd be just like her.

Trying with all her might to distract herself any means necessary and they included trying to brush it off as if she'd stubbed her toe.

"Maybe," Angeline shrugged.

"There's no maybe," Blaise shook his head. "This isn't something you just get over, Angeline. Do you know who it was?"

"No," she shook her head. "Some random guy. Don't even know what he did just that he got into it with a Death Eater and well, long story short, he's dead and we had to hide."

"That's where you've been?" Gisele asked. "Hiding out?"

"Yeah," she muttered. "Do we have to talk about this?" she asked. "I'm going to be okay. I mean it was bound to happen eventually, right? I was bound to see someone die, right? I'm bound to not be able to help."

Gisele knew she had a point, but it was still concerning, that someone had died in the village and the only ones that initially knew were Angeline and obviously Draco. It would explain why he had deliberately made eye contact with her when he came in. He was trying to tell her that Angeline may try something crazy like try to down a bottle of firewhiskey if they allowed her.

"We should go back to the castle," Blaise said. Gisele nodded her head in agreement. Angeline however looked between the two before a tight smile appeared on her face.

"I'm serious, I'm fine," she said.

"No you're not," Blaise said. "We know you, Angeline," he said. "We're going to the castle and that's final."

"We're going to sneak into the kitchens get a bunch of sweets and we're going to talk about what happened because you're not going to let this bottle up inside of you until you burst," Gisele said standing.

"I'm sure you were given some type of comfort, but what you need is to talk about it," Blaise said.

"What's there to talk about?" Angeline asked. Gisele watched as Blaise sighed and ran a hand down his face.

"Angeline," he said quietly. "I've seen death and not talking about it isn't going to make you feel better. It sure as hell didn't make me feel better and I'm an emotionless prick, remember?"

Gisele stared at Blaise, who had he seen die? And from the look on Angeline's face she didn't know the answer to that question either.

"You're far from emotionless, Blaise," Angeline mumbled but then she looked up at Gisele and she almost lost. "Okay," was all she said.

Gisele held out her hand and Angeline took it giving her an appreciative nod before Gisele began to pull her toward the exit of the pub. Gisele was highly aware that they were being watched so before exiting she made eye contact with Draco and gave him a small curt nod. He returned it just ever so slightly as he went back to pretending to listen to the conversation at his table.

Hand-in-hand the two girls headed back to the castle, with Blaise following close behind. The fact that Angeline held tightly to that hand and every so often she'd look over her shoulder at Blaise, let Gisele know that her cousin despite what she may have said was not fine, but Gisele had no doubt that she would be.

Owing to the fact that her cousin had her and Blaise, she even had Draco when she really needed him. Still there was one more important reason Gisele knew her cousin was going to be okay and it was because it was in their blood to be.

They were Jensens.

They survived and carried on, becoming stronger as they went.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, this chapter is partially filler but it's also very important filler for a number of reasons. <strong>

**One, Angeline and Draco are getting closer and starting to explore their feelings. Two, Gisele and Blaise are getting somewhere, where, who knows! Three, this marks the first death that Angeline has witnessed. She's seen a lot, but death is not one of them. Four, Angeline's got her pendant back.**

**Hopefully, I can update far quicker than I have been. The good news is that I'm graduating in a few weeks (as I post this 12 days). The bad news, I have to get a real job (NOOO) haha. But I'm going to assume that a job will actually give me free time to write unlike school that's had me writing things I don't quite care about haha. Anyway, thank you all for being so patient with me! **

**I love you guys and I want you to know that I really appreciate you because without you there would be no story!**

**Next chapter there's another time skip, this one to about mid-March. Can any of you guess what that means?**

**Questions:**

1) If you had a choice to save one character and one character only in the HP world, who would it be?

2) Would you be interested in seeing these characters again?  
><em>(For example, an extended world after Clandestine or in another AU with a completely different plot.)<em>

3) I'm still writing one-shots for these characters and what not, so is there anything you'd like me to write?  
><em>(It can be pretty much anything. Character history. Deleted scenes. AU settings. Etc. Let me know. :))<em>

4) Out of pure curiosity, what do you think Angeline, Draco, Blaise and Gisele's patronuses would take the shape of?

**Hope you're all well! Until next time! **

**Love always,**

**TR**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hola friends! Look here! I didn't take 4 months to update this time! I didn't even take a full month! Yay!**

**Thanks and warm hugs to **_**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx**_**, **_**Nicky-Maree**_**, **_**flamesofamonster**_**, **_**Guest**_**, **_**FadedSunset**_**, **_**Liam'sPlaidShirt**_**, **_**Alice Ladeux**_**, and **_**Col**_ **for reviewing last chapter! And thanks for the graduation congratulations everyone! It was amazing! :)**

**Thank you to everyone that have added this story to their favorites and/or alerts! **

**All this support makes me all warm and fuzzy inside! **

**Disclaimer:**As per usual, if you recognize it, it most likely belongs to JK Rowling! :)

* * *

><p>It was early Saturday morning, the seventh of March when Blaise left the boys' dormitory and made his way to the common room after not sleeping well through the night, which was unusual for him, but it had started to become a habit over the last two weeks. A habit he was hoping to shake very soon.<p>

Though it really wasn't uncommon for Blaise to be up early, it was certainly uncommon that Gisele Jensen was up and about at this time.

"Morning, Sunshine," Gisele said when noticing him. She was stretched out on the couch, drawing patterns in the air with her wand.

"Morning," he replied, choosing to ignore that she called him _sunshine_. She sat up some and moved her legs out of the way offering him to sit. "What are you doing up?" he asked as he sat. Gisele was typically the last of them to get up, especially on the weekend. He was sure if she could, she'd stay in bed all day and have no qualms about it.

"No real reason," she answered. "I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep. A tragedy isn't it?"

"I'd say," Blaise said. "It means you're going to be cranky all day."

"Most likely," she smirked, but it dropped suddenly. "Angeline didn't come in last night. It's typical of her to be up late but it's not like her never to come to bed at all. Think she's okay?"

Blaise shrugged, "I'm sure she's fine," he said.

"The last time you said that she'd seen someone die," Gisele muttered. "Was Malfoy in the room?"

Blaise thought about it for a moment before frowning and shaking his head, "No, he wasn't," then he smirked. "Now I can promise you full heartedly that Angeline is better than fine."

"Oh my—" Gisele's eyes widened before she shut them tight and smacked his arm. "That was an image that I _did not_ need!" she paused and opened her eyes, "You don't think they're actually…Bloody hell! I'd hope he'd at least take her to dinner first or something. I hope they didn't wind up in a broom cupboard…That's it! She's getting a stern talking to when I see her!"

Blaise laughed and Gisele's rant cut short—well shorter than it probably would have been, "What?" she asked.

"Nothing," he shook his head. "I think you jump to conclusions rather quick."

"You put the thought there," she said.

"Still stands," Blaise shook his head. "You jump to conclusions quite a bit."

"It's part of my charm, Zabini."

"Tch, _okay_," Blaise scoffed. "You're also delusional."

"_Also_ part of my charm," she quipped. Blaise laughed and shook his head at her again. He did that a lot around her. At times she'd say or do these things and all he could do was give a light chuckle and shake his head.

"Is there anything _not_ part of your charm?" Blaise asked.

Gisele pretended to ponder the question, "Nah," she said. "Everything adds to my charm."

"Whatever you say," Blaise responded and their conversation lapsed into silence, though not an uncomfortable one.

"Hey," Gisele said suddenly. "Since my cousin is currently missing and breakfast isn't for a while now, why don't you show me where that so called music room is," she said.

Blaise nodded and stood up, leading the way out of the common room. Gisele followed behind him before bounding up next to him almost skipping. As Blaise though usually more awake and rested never had as much energy as Gisele seemed to always have. Or perhaps it came from the fact that there was always an aura of excitement to her.

It was certainly something that made her equally endearing and easy to set off. Gisele tended to react first then ask questions later. It was the complete opposite in how he worked and what he was used to, but she was a welcomed change to the norm.

"How much further?" Gisele complained when they reached the fifth floor.

"You act like you've never climbed these stairs before," Blaise said as he started down one of the fifth floor corridors.

"Yeah, either late at night or later in the day for class but _never_ this early in the morning," he groaned. "Had I known it were this far from the dungeons, I would have insisted you carry me."

"I see. You'd still want to go, but I'd have to carry you," Blaise cocked an eyebrow. "I'd never do such a thing."

"Never say never, Zabini," she chided. "…Will you carry me the rest of the way there? My legs are terribly tired."

Blaise regarded her, she was exaggeratedly batting her eyelashes at him. He felt the smile start to form before he could stop himself and he shook his head and turned away from her.

"No," he said coming to a stop outside a door. "Besides we're already here."

"I'm taking your tone to mean you owe me one ride around the castle," she chuckled before turning toward the door. "I walk by this room nearly every day," she said.

"Almost everyone does," he said. "Well, come on."

Blaise twisted the handle and pushed the door open. Light instantly filled the room, lighting the many unused instruments. The windows were large and allowed more than enough of the morning sun to pour through. It was by far the most lit place in the entire school.

"Wow," Gisele breathed as she stepped into the room and continued past him. Blaise closed the door and leaned against it, watching as Gisele stood in the middle of the room looking at it in awe. She spun a few times before stopping and looking at him. "How could no one know this is here?"

"People know it's here," he said. "If anything they just aren't desperately interested."

"What's the point in this room then?" she asked as she did another three-sixty turn. "There's no class for it."

"It's an extracurricular," he explained. "The school choir would use it, but a lot of the time it remained empty as they preferred the use the Great Hall."

"You know a lot about this room for someone that doesn't play an instrument," she commented.

"It's the quietest place in the school, that is not including the Library."

Gisele studied him, then she nodded in understanding before she began moving toward the grand piano that was off a bit from the center.

"So this is where you go when you disappear," she said as she sat down. "Angeline said she had no idea, but now _I_ know all about Blaise Zabini's little hiding place."

"You'd be naive to think this is the only place I go," Blaise said. Gisele looked up at him over her shoulder. "I'm only telling you the truth."

"I don't doubt it," she said. She turned back around and lift her hand waving him to come over. "But you are full of mystery."

Blaise didn't say anything as he sat beside her.

No more was said between them as Gisele went to playing on the piano. As he had noted when they were in Music shop in Hogsmeade, she looked to be the most calm that he had ever seen her to be when she played the instrument. It was nice to know that she had something that brought her a peaceful joy. She was typically always bouncing all over the place with a hyper energy.

She went through four pieces, most of which Blaise knew but couldn't name before her hands fell from the keys and into her lap as she turned to look at him. He'd only seen her look this serious a few times in the time he knew her.

"Blaise," Gisele said quietly. "There's something I wanted to ask you…and I know it's rude to ask because it's so personal…But after Angeline had said she'd seen someone die…you said so had you. And I was wondering…" her voice faded at the end as though she couldn't go on with the question.

"You were wondering if it were true and if it were, who it was," Blaise finished for her. Gisele sheepishly nodded.

It certainly something he had never shared with anyone, not even his best friend knew…but just because they were best friends didn't mean they told each other everything. Especially when it had happened, they weren't as close as they were now…

The only people who knew of whom he'd seen die were himself and his mother and even then his mother tried to act like he hadn't seen it, telling him to put it out of mind, out of sight. It certainly took him awhile to get to that point, but before had he'd been cranky and more secluded than usual he remembered.

"I shouldn't have asked," Gisele said. "I crossed a line to even think you'd—"

"It's true," Blaise interrupted her. "It was during the Christmas holiday of my first year."

"Blimey," she breathed. "You were what eleven then?"

"Twelve," he corrected. "My birthday's in November…Remember that well renowned healer that I mentioned I learned a bit of healing techniques from? Claudio Hensley, one of my step-fathers?"

Gisele turned fully on the bench to look at him, her eyes wide. "Don't say it was him you saw, Blaise," she said. "Merlin's beard," she shook her head in disbelief when he said nothing. "You said he was one of the few you liked…I'm sorry…"

"There's no need for condolences," Blaise muttered his eyes dropping from her face to look at the piano keys. "It happened a long time ago."

"He was the most like a father to you, wasn't he?" she asked a short pause. Blaise's eyes snapped back up to her face. Though she had formed it into a question, Blaise couldn't help but hear the fact laced in her tone as well. Or perhaps it was because he knew it was the truth and heard what he wanted.

"Yeah," he replied. "He was the most like a father to me…I was seven when my mother married him and at first I wasn't terribly interested in trying to get to know him. By that point I was used to seeing the men in my mother's life come and go. Most of them gave me no time of day. Claudio, he showed genuine interest."

"He explained things about being a Healer and I found it to be so fascinating," he continued. "He showed me a book of spells and potions, which he actually let me keep…Unlike the rest of the men that my mother parades through, he lasted the longest and he was definitely the kindest."

"I know he wasn't your real father and I know you said there were no need for condolences, but know I'm sorry...because I don't know what it's like to lose something like that…and to witness it all the same," Gisele rested her hand on his knee. "You've never shared any of this with anyone, right?"

"No," he frowned. He wasn't even sure what had compelled him to tell her, just now that he had, he felt like a weight he wasn't aware of lifted. "Just you know."

"Then it's an honor to know some of what makes, Blaise Zabini who he is," she said giving his knee a light squeeze and releasing it. "I promise, I won't tell anyone. It's just between you and me."

Blaise was grateful that she didn't ask him the how in which he'd seen his step-father die and left the conversation for how it was. He even believed her that she wouldn't tell anyone, including Angeline and those two were as thick as thieves.

Gisele went back to her playing, saying little things here and there, but mostly enjoying the music. He'd noticed she'd taken to playing more jovial pieces. As if she was trying to make him happy as much as she was or perhaps it was because she believed subdued pieces would have made him think about what it was he'd just told her.

Which ever it was, he couldn't help but smile a bit to himself. Gisele Jensen was far more perceptive than people thought.

"Where are you and your cousin going for the coming holiday?" Blaise asked when she took a pause. "I know you'd both rather go camp than stay at Hogwarts."

"You're right," Gisele nodded. "But we haven't really talked about it. We've both got more than enough money; wizard and muggle alike."

"You could come to my place," he offered. "You know there's more than enough room." He didn't know where this sudden urge to be nice and offering came from but he didn't like the idea of her and her cousin trekking from town to town as Gisele was suggesting they were going to do.

"We couldn't intrude on you again," Gisele said.

"Well, unlike last time you won't have appear in the middle of the night after running from Death Eaters, unannounced," he said.

Gisele laughed, "True," she said. "But what about your mother? I don't think she'd take it too kindly that you've got guest. Especially two guest that could possibly besmirch the Zabini name."

"I don't quite care," Blaise shrugged. "Plus, she wrote me last week, she's once more out of the country. Said she might not be home by the time I leave to come back to Hogwarts. Knowing my mother's pattern, I won't see her until summer."

Gisele seemed to ponder his words before she nodded, "Alright, Zabini!" she grinned at him. "You've just got yourself two roommates for the holidays. Thanks! I have a perfect drinking game the three of us can play when we're there!"

"You are staying out of the cellar," he shook his head.

"It's going to be so much fun," she continued as if he hadn't said anything at all.

What had he just done?

* * *

><p>Angeline groaned as she felt the familiar sensation of waking up wash over her. Squeezing her eyes tightly-shut she tried her best to fight the silly impulse to wake up completely. After a few moments of futile attempt of trying to will herself back to sleep, she gave into the silly impulse and slowly opened her light green eyes.<p>

For a fleeting moment she forgot where she was as she realized she was not laying in the confines of her canopy bed, nor was the room bathed in the green glow that was typical of the Slytherin Common Room. She was groggy and a tad bit grumpy at the fact that she had forgotten where she was, where this bed had come from and _why_ there was an arm draped over her stomach.

As the memory of where she was came floating back to her she sighed and buried her face into the pillow that she recalled being transfigured from her jumper, and the blanket that covered her lower half was once _his_ school robe and it had been him that had transfigured one of the desks in the classroom into the bed they laid in.

Turning, she looked at the uncharacteristically peaceful face of Draco Malfoy.

She watched him for a while to determine whether he was sleeping or faking but when he didn't so much as twitch when she poked his nose, she figured he was actually asleep.

Angeline thought about how they'd come to lay in this bed together and how it had all come down to the fact that she had commented that she hadn't had a good night's sleep since the day in Hogsmeade.

Though she had been annoyed at the time she smiled now as she recollected how he had nonchalantly transfigured the desk into a bed and told her to go to sleep. After a bit of arguing she had kicked her shoes off, pulled off her jumper, made it into her pillow and laid down and he threw his transfigured robe on top of her.

It had to have been no more than five minutes after that that she insisted that he lay with her to keep her company rather than sitting on the floor as he had been. She may have manipulated the situation by claiming she was cold and couldn't and wouldn't sleep unless he came to lay beside her...and here they were now.

And for once she felt well-rested.

Angeline reached up and brushed Draco's hair from his forehead before running her finger along his jawline. As she made to rest her hand on his cheek, the arm that was still draped across her flexed before dragging her closer to him.

"What are you doing to my face?" Draco's voice was groggy and he hadn't bothered to open his eyes.

"Admiring," she admitted. "Did I wake you?"

"No," he shook his head. "I've been awake for a while." His eyes fluttered open and she stared into his sleepy grey eyes. "Don't think I didn't feel that little poke."

Angeline felt her cheeks begin to burn as she realized he'd really been awake for quite some time. Draco smirked lazily before releasing her and sitting up.

Stretching his arms above his head, yawning as he did so. He ran his hands through his already messy hair before looking at her as though expecting her to do or say something. When she didn't he looked at his watch before stretching again, then falling back beside her.

"It's a little after ten," he said. "We've missed breakfast and our two separate circles are probably wondering where we are."

"Let them wonder and let them never find us," she responded. "We'd have a hell of a time trying to talk our way out of this."

"I agree," he said, but to Angeline he looked unperturbed by it as he folded his arms behind his head. "Y'know," he began, "I've never slept in my uniform before," he commented lightly.

"Neither have I," she said sitting up and throwing the blanket off her. "Probably should have made ourselves some sleepwear before going to sleep, eh?" she asked as she tried and failed to smooth out the wrinkles in her skirt.

"Probably," Draco said turning his head to look at her; a smirk emerging on his lips, "Or we could have slept in nothing at all."

Angeline's mouth dropped opened in sheer shock but she wondered why she was so shocked. It wasn't like it would have been the first time he had said something suggestive..._and_ he had been far more straightforward before.

However, it didn't stop her from grabbing her pillow and hitting him with it a couple of times. He was laughing as he grabbed the pillow. The force of him yanking it from her grip caused her to topple over on top of him.

Angeline's laughter joined his now subdued chuckles as she looked down at him. Her brunette tresses forming a curtain around their faces.

"Your hair is tickling me," Draco said, but made no attempt to swat it off his face.

"Is it?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"That's too bad," she grinned. "Because I don't exactly care." She then proceeded to shake her head to tickle his face further.

"Jensen," he chuckled. "Stop it."

"Make me."

Clearly it was a poor choice in words because before she knew it, her world was spinning and she was laying on her back, hands held above her head. Draco's face hovered over hers, a smug grin adoring his features.

"Careful, Draco," she warned. "The last boy that had me pinned down similar to this I sent to Azkaban."

"And the last I checked, that same boy is out of Azkaban swearing his vengeance on you," Draco retorted.

"True," she said. "But I think it still stands that I put him away once; I could do it again."

"Careful, Angeline," Draco mocked. "You wouldn't want your head to get too big."

"Why?" she asked. "Because it would rival yours?"

Angeline shrieked with laughter when Draco's hands had released hers and attacked her sides. She wished she'd had said the quip when he didn't have the advantage over her.

"Draco," she half-yelled, half-laughed, "Stop!"

"Apologize," he said as he continued to tickle her sides. Her attempts to slap his hands away from her sides were proving to be fruitless.

"No!"

"Then, it's not going to stop," he said. It may have been the lack of air to her brain but her usual resolve to be as stubborn as possible broke.

"Okay! _Okay!_ I'm sorry!"

Draco stopped his assault and moved to lay beside her again. Angeline laid there still giggling here and there as she tried to catch her breath, when she finally did she turned her head and looked at him.

"I hate you," she said. Draco smiled one of his rare smiles.

"No," he stated. "You don't."

"Okay," she nodded. "Maybe I don't, but that was unfair."

"You should have known better," he chided. "But enough play," he said. "How are you feeling? _Really_."

Angeline sighed as she turned to look at him fully. Between him, Gisele, and Blaise, they were always checking in on her. Making sure she ate, asking her if she needed anything, doing little things for her that they thought she wouldn't notice, _making desks into beds and telling her to go to sleep. _

And apart from not sleeping well (until just this past night), she was truthfully feeling better. Her appetite had returned to normal the week following the incident, and she had been feeling far less jittery.

"I'm feeling fine," she said. "You really don't have to worry."

Draco didn't say anything, he only studied her silently before reaching up and tucking her hair behind her ear.

"You know how I say things like, _mind your business_ or _don't worry about it_?" he asked. "And you do the complete opposite?" Angeline nodded. "Well, I'm doing exactly that. The opposite. You say I don't have to worry but I think I will anyway."

"What are you worried about?" she asked. "I can hardly get myself killed _in_ the school."

"That's not it," he said.

"Then what is it?"

Draco sat up and climbed out of the bed, his back turned to her as he slipped on his shoes.

"I don't want you to suddenly snap," he finally said. Angeline watched him pick up her pillow and transfigured it back into her jumper. "So tell me if you're not okay, alright?"

When did their relationship come to this, Angeline wondered. At one point it had been her trying to get him to open up to her, her telling him that if he ever needed to talk she'd be willing to listen.

"I will," she said as she jumped off the bed and located her shoes, slipping them on her feet. "But right now, I'm fine," she said.

Draco turned to look at her, "I'm taking your word on it, Jensen," he said.

"And so you have it," she responded. Draco threw her her jumper before transfiguring the bed back into a desk, followed by changing the blanket back into his school robes. When he had finished he faced her again.

"What?" he asked. Realizing she had been staring she shook her head and slipped the jumper on over her head.

"It's Saturday," she said.

"Nice observation," Draco deadpanned.

"You go from kind of adorable to kind of a prick in no time at all," she said.

"_Adorable_?" he inquired. "Malfoys are _not_ adorable."

"Maybe not as a whole, but _you_ can be," she smirked as his cheeks tinged slightly. "Anyway," she continued. "It's Saturday, which means we can't exactly leave here together now can we?"

"No we cannot," he said. "How about we stay here all day?" he asked wrapping his arms around her and pulling her against him.

"Hm, wouldn't that be nice," she mused putting her arms around his neck. "But we can't. People are going to start to wonder."

"Let them wonder and let them never find us," he repeated her words to her. Angeline grinned before pulling him down to her and kissing him. Draco deepened the kiss almost instantly, one of his hands going to the back of her head while his other arm stayed draped around her waist.

When they'd finally parted, Angeline wished more than anything they could stay locked away in that classroom and forget the rest of the world, but their world...their world outside that door was far too loud to be ignored.

"I'll go first?" she asked.

"Mhm," Draco hummed dropping another kiss on to her lips before she pulled away and started for the door. "See you later, yeah?"

"Of course but probably not tonight," she said, then an idea struck her. "How about tomorrow night? We can start my first lesson in occlumency."

"Excuse me?"

"Occlumency," she repeated. "My lesson."

Draco groaned, "I thought you had let that go?"

"Why because I saw someone die?" she asked. "Doesn't bloody matter! Be ready tomorrow! Don't try to back out of it! You promised!" She didn't wait for a reply as she yanked open the door and slipped out of the room.

As she walked away from the classroom she could picture him smacking his palm to his forehead and cursing his luck for landing himself a _bloody Jensen_.

* * *

><p>Draco let out a breath that lifted the hair that laid against his forehead, "I don't think this is a good idea," Draco said as Angeline flicked her wand, pushing desks in the classroom off to the side. Even though she had said she was feeling alright, Draco hadn't been all that convinced, despite himself saying he'd take her word for it and her promising she'd tell him if she was having a problem.<p>

She may have said she was feeling better, but he didn't think she was ready for _him_ of all people to dig through her memories.

"You promised," she said. Putting her wand away, she then proceeded to pull her hair into a high ponytail before she started to shake out her limbs. If he wasn't aware of what they were about to do, he would have thought she was getting ready for a run.

"Actually, I didn't," he said. "Even if I had, this is one promise I'd have no issue breaking."

Stretching her arms above her head and then bending down to touch her toes she watched him throughout the entire exercise, studying him in that way he hated, like she was reading and analyzing him like a book.

"You don't think I'm ready," she concluded as she stood up straight. Draco threw his arms out.

"Do you bloody blame me, Angeline?" he asked. "You've been through a hell of a lot in a short amount of time, I don't think it's a good idea for me to try to teach you occlumency. Especially when I'm not even skilled in legilimency."

"You don't need to be a true legilimens to perform legilimency," Angeline said. "And you know this. It's the spell you need and it's the spell you've got. I have the hard job of pushing you out of my head. The last time I attempted this with my father, I wasn't able to do it because I didn't understand how I was feeling and I let that control me. I couldn't because I wasn't ready then. Not this time. I know how I'm feeling and I'm ready."

"You really think you're ready now?" Draco asked. "You've only just recently had a decent night of sleep and you've barely just gotten your appetite back. Please tell me why you think teaching you an advanced skill now is a good idea?"

"If I'm not ready now, then I never will be, Draco! No more bloody excuses," she snapped. "Despite what you and my friends think, I'm not a delicate flower!"

Of course he didn't think she was a delicate flower as she put it, in fact, he was a bit insulted that she thought he would think of her as such. Still, Draco gritted his teeth as he looked into her green eyes that somehow looked darker than he was used to and filled with an unbreakable determination.

"Fine," he growled. "If you really want to do this."

"I do," she growled back.

"Are you relaxed?" he asked.

"I was," she said, but Draco could hear the unsaid words.

"_I was but you ruined it."_ he mentally rolled his eyes at her voice echoing in his head.

Draco put some more distance between them, pulling out his wand as he waited for her to go through her routine of stretching to relax herself. She rolled her neck and the brandished her wand.

"Okay," she said giving her hand one last shake.

"You ready?" he asked reluctantly. Angeline nodded and readied herself. Taking a deep breath he did the same as he pointed his wand at her. "_Legilimens._"

Instantly his mind was flooded with memories that didn't belong to him, but of those that belonged to the girl standing before him.

She no more than five as she and her cousin run in a field, chasing and laughing at one another…She not much older as she eavesdrops on an argument between her uncle and father…another argument she witnesses between her mother and father…A memory flashes of her mother combing through her hair…He's thrown into their second year, she's staring up at the bloody message, '_THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE'_...It's the night of the Yule Ball and she's with that bloke Jake Flinton in the courtyard and he's leaning in…

Just as suddenly as the memories flashed into his mind they were gone and he was left staring at Angeline, she had gotten him out but he had seen quite a bit. Angeline was bent over panting, hands on her knees and he thinks she's probably going to be sick.

"You didn't go to the Yule Ball with Jake Flinton," he said. "And you didn't date him until a few weeks into our fifth year."

"I'm aware of my past and my relationships," she breathed as she looked up at him. "What of it? Jealous?"

"No," he said bitingly. Though he would admit to only himself, that he didn't want to see memories of her snogging someone that _wasn't_ him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she said standing up straight. "That wasn't as bad as it could have been…"

"You think so?"

"I know so," she laughed airily. "When I tried to learn with my father, I never got him out. I got you out…you promise you're not holding back right?"

"Believe me, you'd know if I were," he muttered.

Angeline regarded him but said nothing as she stretched once more.

"Alright," she said falling into stance. "Let's go again."

"Really?"

"Really."

Draco sighed and pointed his wand at her, she nodded her readiness, "_Legilimens._"

It's fifth year and Draco and her are having a civil conversation, there seems to be a party going on around them…She's young again and her mother is telling her something and the younger Angeline is smiling and nodding as they pinky promised…It's the day of her parents' Christmas eve dinner and she's speaking with her mother and Angeline looks none too happy…She talking to her mother again at some unknown time and place, tears in her eyes and her mother says something and walks away, Angeline angrily wipes the tears from her face as she follows…Fifth year again, Angeline's storming down a corridor, a broom slung over her shoulder and Draco runs up to her, he's dressed in some of his quidditch gear…

He's thrown from her mind again, this time as the room comes back into focus, Angeline's not bent over like before. She's standing up straight, one hand on her forehead the other on her hip and she's frowning.

"What's the matter?" Draco asked. He himself felt like a headache was coming on. He found himself rubbing his temples to ebb it away.

"I haven't thought of some of those things in a long time. Most of them, I'd thought I'd forgotten," she continued to frown. "A lot of those had to do with my mother," she muttered. "That first one I was happy, wasn't I? As we made a promise...or rather she promised me."

Draco stopped rubbing his temples, "What had she promised you?"

Angeline shrugged, "Something like she'd never let anything hurt me or that she'd always protect me…Some promise that was, yeah?" Her hand dropped from her forehead. "I think it came after something to do with my father. I can't really remember though." She shrugged again, "I got distracted this time by the memories and let myself chase them until I finally remembered what I was supposed to be doing…Can we try again?"

"No," Draco said.

"What?" she asked. "But I'm fine. I know what I did wrong and I can—"

"That's not it," he said. He knew she was fine because when she had come back to herself, she had pushed him out and it was like that push took no effort at all, unlike the first. It was most likely why he felt like he was getting a headache now. But he thought something else was bothering her and there was something he needed to say. "I need to tell you something."

Her hardened gaze softened and she tilted her head to the side, "what is it?"

"Remember when I told you that there were things I needed to tell you but not necessarily wanted to tell you?"

"Yeah…" she nodded.

"It had more to do with not knowing how to tell you than it did with me wanting to tell you."

"Draco, what is it?"

"It's your mother," he said. "I think she's kept her promise more than you realize." The confusion was written all over Angeline's face. "I also think she knows more about us than we do, but that's for another time. Right now I need to tell you that I think she's more on your side than you know."

"What makes you think that?" Angeline asked.

"For one, during the summer, when your father was going to look for you, I had asked if he were going to kill you if he found you and he said that your mother had ask him not to because she thought she could talk sense into you. And a few weeks before that, your mother came to see me asking about you.

"Then during the Winter holiday, it was her that tipped me off about there being trouble for you. She once more asked me about you and if you were well. Later that night when your father burst into my room after rightfully accusing me of covering for you, my father came in and they argued a bit. My father brought up to yours that he could very well get you at Hogwarts to which your father said that the reason he hasn't touched you is to the thanks of your mother."

Angeline didn't say anything for a long while. She was playing with her wand between her hands absently, a thoughtful expression on her face as she processed what he had said. He didn't know why he had to tell her this now, but seemed like the only time he would get her to listen...when she had just come off of reliving memories of the person in question...when he had seen a memory of Angeline and her mother happy...even if it had been when Angeline was a child.

Overall, Draco mostly thought Angeline needed to know her mother may care more than it seemed.

"It's not that I don't believe you," she said dropping her eyes to the floor. "I do…my mother left me a letter telling me to run back in July. She said that she didn't want to kill me and that she was sorry and she had let my uncle and his family write me for _years_ without my knowing, it was how I found them. After my father showed during the summer my uncle advised me not to write my mother off because she wasn't what she appeared to be…Like I said, I believe you and I believe my uncle but I also believe my mother is dealing with a lot of guilt…

"I didn't know of the talks you had with her or that it was her that warned you but now I do. I'm aware that had it not been for her allowing those letters, I'd not have reunited with Gisele...and I'm very grateful for that and I'm grateful that she's been curving my father's full assault on me and that she told you what she did...but I'm not grateful for the majority of my childhood…" her eyes cut to his and for the first time ever, he was seeing the hurt and pain she always kept tucked away.

Angeline paused and made to run her hand through her hair, only to realize it was still up and dropped her hand back to her side.

"Where was this woman that supposedly cared about me when my father was punishing me for the silly mistakes of a child? Where was she when I needed motherly advice? Where was this woman when my father took out his frustration out on me when I did nothing wrong?" Though Draco could see no tears, her voice had thickened with that emotion she kept buried. "Where was she when her daughter's heart was broken and she needed her more than anything?"

Draco didn't get the chance to say anything because Angeline wasn't done.

"The answer is that she was there at every single one of those events, watching and doing nothing to actually help when I needed her. Telling me I was stupid. Telling me to not bother her with juvenile things. Telling me I shouldn't anger my father. Telling me that I shouldn't have been so naive and to ultimately _get over it_, before she walked away from me.

"Yes, I believe you and I acknowledge what she's doing and the steps she did take for giving me one thing I'm happy about: Gisele and her family…but everything else is fueled by my mother's guilt."

"_It's never too late to try to make things right." _It was something that Angeline's mother had said to Draco months ago. Initially he thought she was referring to him, then he suspected it was herself...now more than ever as he listened to Angeline and how she pegged her mother for feeling guilty...he knew for sure he was right, the statement was more directed at herself.

"You're right," Draco agreed. "She's feeling guilt, but I think she's trying to make it up because deep down she really does care about you. I mean if she is able to feel guilty then she has to see her wrongs, yeah?"

Angeline rubbed her cheek, "Yeah," she muttered. "Seeing those memories didn't exactly help," she said. "Brought up a lot of feelings…"

"I think you're more angry with her than anything," Draco said. Angeline shrugged.

"Wouldn't you be?"

"Definitely," he answered. "Just don't forget that she's trying now."

"When did you become this voice of reasoning and sense?" Angeline asked seriously.

"When you decided to take a break," he smirked slightly which caused Angeline to smile a bit and for the lightness to return to her eyes.

"Thanks," she said after a few moments. "For letting me know that stuff…and for, uh…listening to my long anger filled rant…"

"Wouldn't have gone into your anger filled rant had I not told you," Draco said.

"You needed to," she reasoned "And honestly I feel…clear," she said then frowned. "Does that make sense?"

Draco pondered the question, "I guess," he shrugged. "If it's something you're always thinking about."

"Not in particular," she said. "It's just something I don't talk about and if I don't talk about it, I don't think about it…I try to keep it locked away, but I suppose subconsciously it always bothered me. About time I addressed it in some capacity."

Something registered with him when she said that and why she had had such a hard time learning occlumency the first time and why she said that the death in Hogsmeade wasn't bothering her. One source of her emotions had been dealt with, but not with the first time she was trying to learn occlumency. Her anger toward not just the man trying to teach her and whatever event had occurred to her prior, but the anger and hurt from the woman that stood by and did nothing when Angeline needed her the most got in the way of learning. All of it she kept bottled up and untouched, forbidden to be spoken of, but now she…

Now, she felt _clear_.

"Draco?" her hand landed on his shoulder and she was looking at him concerned.

"Huh?" Draco asked snapping out of his thoughts.

"I had asked if we could try one last time…" she said. "Perhaps not the best idea after all that, but I think one more time tonight…then we can come back to it, say, Wednesday night?"

Draco wasn't going to fight her on this because for the first time that night, he thought it was actually a _good_ idea.

"Alright," he said. Her face lit up a bit as she moved back from him. "One more time, then we're calling it quits until Wednesday."

"Yes, sir," she said with a mock salute. Draco chuckled and shook his head at her as they took their stances.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Absolutely."

* * *

><p>Gisele could feel her conscious nagging at her as she walked into the classroom and noticed Draco's blonde head. She had arrived at Charms surprisingly early having left lunch before either Blaise or Angeline had finished. Well…<p>

It was more like she had left before Blaise forced Angeline to finish the food _he_ had dumped on her plate, and had decidedly left, not wanting to feel her cousin's ire that Blaise had caused. Deliberate or not, Gisele wasn't sure, but she didn't want to witness the outcome.

Considering the classroom was empty apart from the two of them, she turned in her seat to look at him, eyes narrowed.

"Can I help you?" Draco asked when she didn't say anything.

"Malfoy, I need to talk to you," she said.

"Okay," he said slowly, "What about?"

"Not here, you prat," Gisele rolled her eyes. "Meet me after class."

"But _what about_?" he repeated.

"Angeline," she said. Gisele noticed how his silver eyes soften ever so slightly at the mention of her cousin. "After class, okay? The classroom next door."

"Hm," Draco leaned back in his seat just as some of their classmates started to trickle in.

Gisele turned back around and pulled out her supplies as she waited for her two usual companions to show and when they did, she wasn't all that shocked that they were arguing as they came and sat beside her.

"For the last time, Blaise," Angeline was saying. "If I wanted more to eat; _I would have put more on my plate!_"

"You barely ate at breakfast," Blaise commented lightly.

"So you pile food onto my plate?" she asked. "Then forced me to eat it _all_? What kind of friend are you?"

"Clearly a good one," Blaise said. "It could have been worse."

"Oh really?" Angeline asked. "How so?"

"I could have given you an entire plate of the things you hate."

"_Bravo_ for being so kind to let me overindulge in the things I do like," she sardonically replied.

"You're welcome," Blaise replied in the same tone before turning to Gisele, "Next time _you_ feed the baby."

"Oi!" Angeline interjected at the same time Gisele laughed at her cousin's expense. Before Angeline could say anything in retaliation, class had begun and her argument came to a stop.

Rather than listen to the lesson at hand, Gisele doodled on a piece of parchment and half paid attention to Angeline and Blaise throwing glares at one another and muttered insults here and there. It was a wonder how either of them managed to be top of the class.

By the time that the class was over, her two friends had stopped bickering and were actually acting as though they hadn't spent the majority of the class annoying one another. And they had the nerve to say she was the one with issues.

They were both waiting patiently as she slowly packed her bag.

"Oh, I forgot!" Gisele said as though the thought just struck her. "I have to speak to Professor Flitwick."

"Want us to wait?" Angeline asked.

"No," she said. "I'll just meet you both in the common room."

Angeline and Blaise shared a look before they shrugged simultaneously and left the classroom, but Blaise's not so hushed voice floated back to her.

"Clearly she's up to something," he said to her cousin. Though Gisele didn't hear Angeline's response she could guess it were in agreement. Waiting a moment she finished packing up her things and left the classroom only to turn into an adjacent one.

Draco was sitting at what would have been a teachers desk feet on top. He gave off the impression that he owned it.

"Well, make this quick," Draco spoke. "I really don't have all day."

"You're quite demanding," Gisele commented. "Are you like this with my cousin?"

"I demand, she laughs and does whatever the hell she wants. She's bloody stubborn," Draco rolled his eyes. "I have things to do so get on with what it is you wanted to say to me."

Gisele raised an eyebrow as she wasn't entirely keen on him rushing her. He said Angeline was stubborn, but he had yet to deal with her. But Gisele shook her head to herself as now was not the time nor the place to show Draco Malfoy just how she could out stubborn her cousin.

"I wanted to thank you," Gisele said with what she would personally describe as, great reluctance. Draco frowned at her, dropping his feet to the ground.

"For what?" he asked not bothering to mask his confusion.

Gisele sighed and placed her hands on her hips, "I'm thanking you for what you did for Angeline," she said. "Back during the Hogsmeade trip."

"That was a month ago," Draco said.

"I'm aware of the timeline, Malfoy," she said. "Just hear me out," she continued. "I've been meaning to say thank you for awhile now, but couldn't find the time—"

"Or courage apparently," he threw in.

"You make it increasingly hard to be nice to you," Gisele growled. "As I was saying before you _rudely_ interrupted…I've been wanting to thank you for what you did during the Hogsmeade trip...had you not been there, who knows what would happened, but she told me how…" Gisele paused as she tried to find the right way to word what she wanted to say. "She told me how you comforted her; how you made her feel better."

"You shouldn't thank me for that," he said quietly. "Truth is she wouldn't have been in that alleyway had I not insisted we meet during the trip."

Gisele waved one hand in dismissal, "Sure, perhaps she wouldn't have been there, but let's be honest with one another...she would have been with you regardless if you hadn't insisted you meet up. There's no way she would have _actually_ missed a chance to sneak around with you."

Draco looked off to the side and didn't respond to her so she kept going.

"Listen," she sighed. "We might not get along all the time or ever for that matter, but I do know that you care for her and she cares for you. And I just really want to thank you for looking out for her when we aren't able to. It's not only with the Hogsmeade ordeal, it's other things you've done. I'm sure she's shown her appreciation but I feel the need to thank you as well."

"Why?" it irritated Gisele how he was still staring off to the side seeing something she couldn't.

"Because the more I try to hate your guts the more I see of you doing albeit dangerous things for my cousin. So thank you, Malfoy for risking your life and possibly your name for the sake of Angeline."

He glanced at her briefly before staring off again at whatever it was she wasn't seeing. "It's not for her sake," he said.

Gisele studied him and the pensive look on his face. She liked to think she was good at reading people, but she had a hard time reading people like him and Blaise, though the latter was getting easier.

"Then whose sake is it for?"

Draco laughed shortly, "Doesn't matter," he shrugged.

"Of course it does," Gisele frowned.

"Really, it doesn't," he argued. Then it clicked for Gisele, he was doing it for himself as much as he was doing it for Angeline.

But did he realize that he did it because he loved her?

At least that was what Gisele thought was how he felt. It was like her mother and father said to her once. People sacrificed and did selfish things for the people they loved and found important. Did Draco realize that that was what Angeline was to him? Someone important and someone he loved?

Perhaps he did, but he was as in denial and as hardheaded as they came.

"Well," she started. "You have my thanks," she said, finding it better not to voice her opinion. Like she told Angeline, she was _totally_ capable of holding her tongue…sometimes.

"I'm not going to say you're welcome."

"I'm not sure why a part of me thought you would," she said.

"Hm, you're getting soft, Jensen," he said.

"As are you, Malfoy," she retorted and meant it. Draco titled his head to finally look at her, a tight smile on his lips.

"Yeah, whatever," he said standing and grabbing his bag as he did. "I take it we're done here," he said. Gisele nodded. "Great," he said starting for the door and she watched him go for it, but just as he hand landed on the doorknob she spoke again.

"You're not that bad, Malfoy," she said. "You know, for being a Death Eater."

Draco shook his head with a chuckle, "I suppose you're not that bad for a judgemental loon," he said. "I'll see you around, Nutso."

"See ya—Oi! Who are you calling, _Nutso?_" But all Draco did was lift a hand in farewell and left the room, though Gisele had a feeling he was smirking at successfully getting the last dig.

* * *

><p>Draco's watches her slip on the blooded Hogwarts flagstones…the scene switches and he's watching himself and her as they stand in a classroom and she's holding him tightly by the knot of his tie…she's sitting in a dark room, Alecto Carrow circling her like a hawk…Angeline's younger, around eleven he guesses as speaks to the Albus Dumbledore and the late professor smiles at her and pats her affectionately on the head…It's the trip to Hogsmeade and it's just moments before the green light fills the alley…<p>

"You're not trying," Draco said dropping the spell himself. He was a bit frustrated with her, she had been been getting better over the last few weeks to the point where he'd only glimpse maybe one or two memories before she pushed him out and he actually tried to dive deep. Yet, now it was like it was the first time she had done this.

"I am trying," she huffed. Angeline ran her freehand down her face.

"Then you're not concentrating," he argued. "You've been improving that last few weeks. Before I could hardly grasp one memory, now it's like you've never even done this before…" Draco sighed. "Let's take a break."

"What?" she said eyes going wide. "We've just started."

"_You_ made me your teacher, therefore _you_ have to do as _I_ say," he said pulling himself up onto a desk. "We're taking a break for now."

Angeline muttered something he didn't catch under her breath, but she stowed away her wand and dragged herself up next to him.

"What's the matter with you?" he asked.

"Nothing's the matter," it was an obvious lie. She had been twitchy all day he noted, she was bothered by something and she wasn't saying what.

"Don't lie to me," he said. "Tell me the truth." Angeline blew hair from her face.

"Could you be _anymore_ demanding?" she asked.

"_Absolutely_," he remarked. "Now, what is it?"

Angeline looked at him and to him she looked set to keep her lips sealed but then she closed her eyes and gave a resigned sigh.

"The train home for the holidays is this weekend. What are your plans?" she asked.

_Okay_, Draco thought to himself. Perhaps he was completely wrong. She wasn't resigned at all, but he'd play along because he was determined to draw out what it was that was on her mind.

"I'm going back to the Manor," he said. "You know—What was that?"

"What was what?"

"That thing you did with your face," he poked her in the middle of her forehead. "When I said I was going back to the Manor—you did it again."

Angeline swatted his hand as he went to poke her again, "Stop it."

"Then what's the problem?"

She didn't say anything for several moments, then suddenly, "I don't think you should go back to the Manor."

"What?" Draco laughed shortly. It wasn't that he wanted to go back, but it wasn't exactly like he had a choice in the matter. "And go where, Angeline?"

"Not there," she frowned. "Stay at Hogwarts."

Draco shook his head, "I can't."

"I…I know," she replied. "I don't know how to explain it, but I want you to stay here."

"_Try_ to explain it to me," he said. Angeline ran her hand through her hair and looked at him with all seriousness.

"I have this _terrible_ feeling I can't shake," she said. "I woke up feeling it and it's only been getting worse."

"How do you know it doesn't pertain to you?" he asked. "You don't exactly have a clean track record when it comes to terrible things…No offense."

"None taken," but by her tone, Draco figured there was some offense taken from his comment. "I'm not all the concerned about myself right now."

"When are you ever?" Draco asked. Angeline's eyes narrowed slightly as she jumped off the desk and started to pace. "Oh come on, Angeline," he groaned.

"I'm _really _worried about you," she said.

"You're always worried about me," Draco stated. "Why is this any different?"

"Because I've never felt this way before," she snapped. _Felt what way?_ Draco wanted to ask her but the words never left his lips as she took a deep breath and let it out. "I'm sorry," she said.

"Don't be," he muttered. "I'll be fine, Angeline. I think you're having separation anxiety or something."

"_Separation anxiety_?" she repeated. She paused in her pacing to face him, hands on her hips. "That has to be the most ridiculous thing you've ever said."

"Is it really all that ridiculous?" he raised his eyebrow.

"Yes," Angeline said as she went back to her pacing.

Draco sighed, "So you know, I think you're worried about nothing."

"Am I?" she asked, unconvinced.

"Yeah," he nodded even though she wasn't looking at him. "I'm the king of self-preservation," he said. "If I thought I was in trouble, I'd tell you and I'd try in all my might to stay here."

"Would you?" she finally stopped to look at him and he jumped off the desk and wrapped his arms around her.

"I would," he acknowledge. "I promise."

"Ah, don't make promises you don't intend to keep," she smiled lightly.

"Are you speaking from your own experience with keeping promises?" Draco questioned.

"Partially," she murmured as she leaned into his embrace. "You'll be careful, won't you?"

"Honestly," he muttered. "How much trouble could I get into being a prisoner in my own home?"

"You'd be surprised," she muttered.

Draco glanced down at her, but she wouldn't meet his eyes.

What wasn't she saying?

"Angeline," he said softly. She looked at him. "What is it?"

"It's nothing," she smiled, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. "You're probably right, I'm worrying about nothing…Should we get back to the lesson?"

She wiggled her way out of his grip but rather than brandishing her wand again she pulled herself back up onto the desk, swinging her legs to-and-fro.

Exhaling loudly through his nose, Draco sat beside her again and didn't say anything for a long while.

"Are you staying?" he asked when the silence grew too much. Though he had asked he wasn't surprised by her answer.

"Merlin no," she scoffed. "I'd rather wander around the countryside aimlessly than stay here."

"Then how can you expect me to stay?"

"The difference being I can go wherever I want," she said looking at him. "You only have two options: Here or there."

"So I'm to stay here while you go off to Merlin knows where?" Draco questioned.

"What if I said I'd stay too?" she asked.

"You never would," Draco scoffed.

"But if I did, would you consider staying?"

Draco would consider it if she said she were to say she were staying, but the matter of the fact was that he still had an obligation to his family and would have to go to the Manor. What he wanted didn't matter.

"I'd still go to the Manor," he said. "Angeline," he sighed. "You know I haven't the luxury of going where I want, you said so yourself. I've been all but commanded to come home for the holidays. If I don't go, it might mean something worse could happen."

"I know," she puffed out her cheeks. "Just don't do something stupid, okay?"

"I'm positive I'm the one that should be telling _you_ to not do anything stupid," he said.

"Well it's my turn," Angeline said. "After all didn't you say you tend to do stupid things?"

"Yeah, when it relates to you," Draco clarified.

"That fact must have slipped my mind," she chuckled.

"Clearly," Draco rolled his eyes. "But if it makes you feel better, I won't do anything stupid."

"It doesn't but it's a start," she laughed at whatever look his face pulled. "I'm kidding," she said.

"Sure you were," he said. Angeline shook her head with a small chuckle. "You never said where you were going for the holiday."

"You didn't ask," she responded. "But Blaise has offered Gisele and I his home a few weeks ago. Gisele had accepted before I even knew about the offer."

"How charitable of him," Draco said sarcastically.

"Definitely is," she said ignoring his obvious sarcasm. "I think he's invited us for two reasons," she continued, "For one, Blaise says he likes being alone and I know he likes his quiet time, but I also believe he actually does enjoy it better when there are others around. Especially at home, which is nearly as big as either one of our manors so you can just imagine what it's like being one person in a big place."

"And what's the second reason?"

Angeline smirked, "He's doing it for Gisele."

"As in he's trying to impress her?" Draco questioned with a chuckle.

"Yes," Angeline laughed. "I'm not saying it because I enjoy making them both flustered. But he treats her…well he treats her differently. He's understanding, patient and accommodating with her."

"He's all that with you," Draco pointed out.

"No, it's different," she said adamantly. "Sure he's understanding and patient with me but he's not afraid to put me into my place or to give me the cold shoulder when I deserve it. He's my best mate so of course we fight, but with her...yeah, he'll put her in her place but he's actually kinder about it…if she apologizes he forgives her no question about it. If it were me, he'd never let me live it down. He's gentler with her, whether he realizes it or not. He acts annoyed, she acts irritated and they butt heads almost all the time. But so do me and you, and look at where we are. The difference between us is that neither one of them has made a move yet."

"I bet that Gisele makes the first move," Draco said.

"Where'd that come from?" Angeline asked looking at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Just because I don't have a real opinion on your cousin and Zabini getting together, doesn't mean I'm blind. I bet you that Gisele makes the first move."

Angeline's eyes narrowed, "Then I bet you that Blaise is the one to do so," she said.

"How odd that you're betting against Nutso and I'm betting for her," he said. "It's like you don't even know your cousin and Blaise. She's to put it kindly enthusiastic and he's laid-back. You're fighting a losing battle."

"Is that so, Malfoy?" she asked, a hint of challenge in her voice. "I know that Blaise isn't as passive as you're trying to make him, but please, name your wager."

"I'd feel guilty taking your money," he said, Angeline punched his shoulder in response. "Ow! Would you stop hitting me!"

"No," she sniffed. "So what will it be? The usual twenty galleons?"

"Twenty-five," Draco said still rubbing his shoulder. Angeline's eyes narrowed, "Afraid you'll lose?"

"Of course not," she said. "Rules are that there will by no interfering of any sort on our part—on my part—and we cannot under any circumstances let them know that we bet on them. Okay?" she said.

"Agreed," Draco said.

"Alright then," she said holding out her hand, "Twenty-five galleons says Blaise makes the first move!"

"Twenty-five galleons says otherwise," he said taking her hand and shaking it, but before she could take it back, he leaned close to her and brought his lips to hers, catching her in a tender kiss.

He pulled back and smirked as her eyelids fluttered open. She blinked a few times before shaking her head, cheeks flushed and smiling.

"Cheeky," she whispered, before grabbing him by the collar and capturing his lips with hers.

From that moment on all pretense of returning to a lesson gone; all talk of holiday plans and unease forgotten.

* * *

><p>Angeline stared in awe as she looked at the creatures that pulled the Hogwarts carriages to the Hogsmeade stations and back.<p>

Thestrals, she could never see before but she knew what it was the moment she stepped out of the front doors of the school and saw them all. Back in her fifth year should couldn't see them when Hagrid had had the lesson, but now she could and they looked exactly like they were described.

Stopping to study one that was pulling the carriage she and her friends were to get in. It was a large bony creature, with a dragon-like face with large white, glittering eyes that lacked both expression and pupils. It's large wings lacked the feathers that all other winged horses tended to have, no the wings of the thestral reminded her of bat wings. It's dark skin was so thin that Angeline could see and count every one of it's bones if she very much pleased. It had a rather long black mane as well as large tail with equally flowing black hair.

She reached up tentatively, and when the thestral didn't attack her hand, but merely stare at her with what she would have thought curiosity if it's eyes showed expressions, she petted it's skin which she would admit was a bit slippery to the touch. Though none of it frightened her.

Angeline was sure that to anyone that couldn't see thestrals she looked rather funny standing there. She most likely looked as though she was petting air.

"They're gentler than you'd think, huh?" Blaise voice cut through her thoughts, Gisele stood beside him looking toward the thestral but Angeline knew she saw nothing but air. Blaise however, was looking at the thestral with that air of apathy that only he could muster.

It was funny seeing him look at them because all these years they'd been taking these same thestral drawn carriages and he never showed any sign of seeing them. Nor was he one of the three that raised his hand during their Care for Magical Creatures course when Hagrid had asked who could see them.

"How long have you been able to see them?" she asked.

"After Christmas of first year," he answer with a frown. Angeline didn't miss the subtle way her cousin turned toward Blaise as though she wanted to comfort him. It dawned on her that Blaise had told Gisele the story of what happened. She nearly smiled at the fact that Blaise had shared something so personal with her cousin.

And she was completely fine with it.

"You never showed any sign that you could see them," Angeline said. She stopped petting the thestral and turned to face the two of them completely.

"I'm quite skilled at pretending that things aren't there," he said looking at her.

"Such as when he's giving you the cold shoulder," Gisele piped up. Angeline rolled her eyes but smiled nevertheless before gave the thestral one more look and then went to the carriage.

Once inside and sitting across from her friends she couldn't help but feel like they may have been better off getting out and just staying behind. Maybe she'd coax Draco in staying as well. But none of that was going to happen.

It was too late.

They were all going to be leaving Hogwarts for two weeks and she had a feeling that something was waiting for one or all of them.

Making her none too excited.

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter over, and next chapter we're going to be within the time frame of the Easter Holidays. So sad that I must split Draco and Angeline once more but it'll only last a chapter or two.<strong>

**Hope it wasn't confusing as the first three sections take place two weeks after Hogsmeade and the last three sections take place approximately a month after Hogsmeade. Making the date March 21, 1998 when Angeline sees the thestral and they begin their Easter Holiday. **

**But for now let's talk about this chapter! More Blaise and Gisele bonding! Angeline and Draco sharing a bed (and leading to **_**no**_ **sexy time =P). Angeline and Draco's occlumency lesson! Draco tells Angeline about her mother and Angeline reveals some things that plague her. Draco and Gisele having an actual civil conversation! Blaise offering his home! Angeline and Draco discuss the holiday and make a very interesting bet. Angeline interacts with the thestrals for the first time and we end with the Easter Holidays beginning. **

**Next chapter will pick up a few days into the Easter Holiday. :)**

**Also some of Angeline's memories that Draco sees (especially ones containing him) will be turned into one-shots! So look out for them! If you have a twitter account follow me (at: **_**twistedraver**_**) to find out when they're posted! :)**

**Review me, maybe? ;)**

**Questions:**

**1) I think you all can guess what's going to happen to Draco during the Easter holiday, but what about the other three?**

**2) Favorite moment/quote/anything from this chapter?**

**3) Say I were to save **_**one**_ **character...would you oppose?**

**4) If these characters (pairing, friendships and story over all are also acceptable if you want haha) had theme songs, in **_**your**_ **opinion what would they be?**

**Alright! I leave you hear friends!**

**Take care,  
><strong>TR


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28 is now here! I'm really on a roll with these updates, eh? (I'm totally trying to make up for disappearing for nearly four months haha!)  
><strong>

**A warm thanks to **_**flamesofamonster, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, Nicky-Maree, Sara, maralii, MissLorraineScarlet, FadedSunset, Selena07 and Bea**_ **for reviewing the last chapter! :)**

**Also thanks to those that have added this story to their favorites and/or alerts! Means a bunch! ^_^**

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize it, it belongs to JK Rowling.

* * *

><p><em>Daily reminder I'm alive and well. <em>

Angeline rolled her eyes as she read the message Draco had sent her the morning of the twenty-fourth. Over the last few days he had been sending her these little reminders that he was alright. She was one part pleased and another part irritated that he was also mocking her concern.

All the same, she supposed that she should be more pleased than irritated as he was _trying_ to ease her mind…though the truth of the matter was that she was still worried beyond belief. The more she thought about him and Malfoy Manor the more she had this unsettling feeling.

_**I appreciate it.**_

The pendant heated before she had even released it.

_Do I detect a bit of sarcasm in that statement?_

_**Probably…Are you holed up in your room?**_

_Like always._

_**Stay there all holiday if you have to.**_

_I'll try._

Angeline could picture him rolling his eyes at her which made her smile as she let the pendant fall under her shirt and lay against her chest.

Having changed into her clothes for the day, she was in the process of running her brush through her hair when her bedroom door flew open. There may have been two others in that home, but there was only one person that would fly into the room like that.

"Gisele," Angeline sighed, watching her cousin in the mirror. "Would it kill you to bloody knock? I could have been in the nude for all you know."

Gisele rolled her eyes as she flopped onto the unmade bed, "So?" she said. "It's not like you've got anything I haven't," she said. "What are you so concerned about anyway? We used to bathe together."

"Yes, when we were like four," Angeline turned to look at her pointedly. "It's a principle isn't it? It's like aunt Vivianne and uncle Xander didn't teach you manners. Unless it's an emergency, knock first. I mean would you just burst into Blaise's room unannounced?"

"I do have manners, it's a matter if I choose to use them or not. About had it been Blaise, well, _one_, I have burst into his room unannounced and, _two_, if he were exposed I wouldn't be that broken up about it. I do like to appreciate the finer things in life y'know—Don't look at me like that! Even you'd have to admit he's a good looking bloke! Don't tell me you've never wondered—"

"No!" Angeline dropped the brush to the vanity. Something akin to horror washing over her. Yes, she would admit her best friend was good looking, but never—_never ever_—had she wondered about _anything_ apart to why he was so bloody secretive!

Gisele flipped over to her stomach, mischievously grinning at her. Angeline knew whatever came next was not going to be good…at least for her.

"Oh that's right," Gisele trilled. "You're busy fantasizing about Malfoy."

"Am not!" Angeline could feel her cheeks burning as she defensively replied.

"Are to!" Gisele retorted as she jumped onto her knees.

"Yeah, well, you're obviously fantasizing about Blaise!"

"Don't try to throw this back on me," Gisele pointed at her accusingly. "Let me guess! There's candles and soft music playing the background. He looks at you with smoldering grey eyes and he's all like, '_Angeline, you're wonderful and I love you.'_ And you're all doe eyed and you go, '_Oh, Draco! I love you too! Take me now!'_" Gisele threw her arms out and immediately started laughing.

If she were to admit it, Angeline would say her cousin's vocal impressions were on point and she would have found the whole dramatics funny had it not been about her…

Picking up her wand, she pointed it at her cousin; "_Levicorpus_," she said in an eerily calm voice. Gisele gave a short shriek as she was hoisted into the air by her ankle, laughter gone.

"Angie!" she growled. "Put me down! I was only joking!"

Angeline raised an eyebrow, "No," she said. "Get yourself down."

"I can't," she hissed. "I left my wand in the other room."

"Aw," Angeline feigned pity. "That's too bad. I guess you have to hang there until I see fit for you to come down."

"That's not fair!"

"I never said I was fair, love," Angeline grinned at her.

"Put. Me. Down."

Angeline laughed as her cousin's face was turning red from the blood rushing to her head, she'd let her down before she passed out and not a moment sooner.

Blaise who was on his way past the room, backed up and looked at the scene, "What's going on?" he asked stepping into the room.

"Hanging out," Angeline answered. A pillow was instantly chucked at her and she caught it with a glare. Apparently she hadn't lifted her cousin high enough off the bed.

"Hilarious," Gisele muttered. "She won't let me down," she pouted. "Help me!"

"What did you do to her?" Blaise asked, his full attention on Gisele.

"Give me a break," she groaned. "Why is it that _this_ is my fault?" Blaise fixed her with a look and she sighed. "Okay fine! I may have been _teasing_ her, but I hardly think it means she gets to do _this_ to me!"

"Well, what exactly did you think she was going to do to you?"

"I don't know, have a good laugh or something a little less dramatic—Angeline, put me down!"

"Say you won't do it again," Angeline said.

"Fine, whatever! I won't do it again!" Gisele flailed her arms about. "Just _please_ put me down. I'm sorry!"

"Come again," Angeline cupped a hand to her ear and leaned forward.

"I said, I'm sorry and I won't do it again. So would you _please_ let me down?" Gisele said through gritted teeth.

Angeline stood up straight and pondered it as her eyes locked with Blaise's.

He inclined his head toward Gisele, "You've proven your point, Angeline. Let her down." Angeline stared back at her best friend before pursing her lips together.

"_Very well_," she clicked her tongue and pointed her wand at Gisele. "_Liberacorpus_."

Gisele fell into a crumpled heap in the center of Angeline's bed which caused Angeline to snort at just how ungraceful it was.

"Why couldn't you just help me down, Zabini?" Gisele complained as she untangled herself from the sheets.

"Because that would have meant _she_ would have probably done something to _me_ and I _did not_ sign up for that," Blaise said. Pausing and looking at each in turn he sighed. "Would it kill either of you to have _one _normal morning?"

Angeline and Gisele looked at one another before looking back at him, "Most likely," they said in unison.

"Hopeless," he shook his head. Angeline glanced over at Gisele just to stick her tongue out at her. "Do I even want to know what started all this?" Blaise asked.

A wicked grin slowly made its way to Angeline's face as she looked from her cousin to her best friend again.

"Well, Gisele's been thinking about you—" Angeline had never seen her cousin move quite so fast in her life. Gisele's hand was thrown across her mouth in almost record speed. Even though she was the one with the wand, Angeline refrained from using it. However, she may rethink it should Gisele's grip on her grow any tighter.

"I've been thinking about you and how nice you are," she said. "For letting us stay, y'know?"

Blaise raised an eyebrow and Angeline knew he was seeing right through the obvious lie.

"Whatever the actual truth is, I take it I'm much better off not knowing," he said starting to back out of the room. Angeline certainly thought him knowing that the girl currently holding her had thought of him in the buff would have been _interesting_, depending on how he used the information that is. "I'll see you two crackpots downstairs."

Gisele waited nearly a minute after Blaise had disappeared before she had let Angeline go.

"What do you think you're doing?" Gisele hissed. "Were you seriously going to tell him that I'd wonder what he looked like sans clothing?"

"I thought you wouldn't be bothered by such," Angeline nonchalantly replied. She pocketed her wand to show her cousin she wasn't going to lift her by her ankle again now that Blaise was gone. "What's the matter, cousin?"

"Just because I wouldn't be bothered doesn't mean I want him to know," she said. "He might think I fancy him or think I'm a freak."

"You don't have to worry about the freak bit, he already thinks that," Angeline shrugged. "As for him thinking you fancy him…Are you saying you don't? Or is it that you do and you don't want him to know?"

Gisele turned a nasty shade of red, "No, you're not doing this to me," she said. "We drop this entire conversation. Better yet, forget everything that's happened in the last twelve minutes because it didn't happen. I never said anything about barging in on him and I didn't make fun of you and you aren't coming up with _ridiculous_ ideas about Blaise and I!"

"Denial is a terrible thing," Angeline said.

"You're one to talk," Gisele mumbled back. "Seriously, we'll both drop it…on both ends. Truce?" Gisele held out her hand.

"Yeah, yeah," Angeline rolled her eyes and shook the outstretched hand. "Sorry for jinxing you…"

"I would have done the same had it been you," Gisele laughed. "Believe me, I've learned my lesson," she said as she started for the door.

"Yes and that would be?"

"Never leave _anywhere_ without a wand," she said. "Because you never know when your mad cousin is going to hoist you up by your ankle."

"Don't make me do it again," Angeline halfheartedly threatened as she brandished her wand again. Gisele smiled and left the room with a skip.

Angeline shook her head as she flicked her wand at the bed and it made itself. Before she left the room however, she felt the pendant heat against her chest. Though it wasn't the typical type accompanied by a message.

Deciding to ease her own state of mind, she sent him a message hoping that everything were alright with him.

* * *

><p><em>Stay there all holiday if you have to.<em>

Draco rolled his eyes as he sent her a quick, _**I'll try**_**.** The moment he had sent the message he dropped the pendant back within his shirt, where it laid against his chest.

He wished that he could have stayed in the confines of his room all day as it was really the only place in the entire Manor that he felt the most at home. It had proven to be his last place of peace and quiet.

If he were lucky he might find the same solitude in the library but more times than not he didn't find it there or anywhere other than his own room.

And though he found it to be his last place of peace and quiet he also began to feel as if the walls themselves were starting to close in on him at times, just like the rest of the manor was.

Draco ran his hand through his hair and sighed as he got up from his bed and started for the door. He couldn't allow himself to grow tired of his sanctuary, now could he? Besides his mother or father—most likely his mother—would come looking for him eventually he might as well get a head start.

By head start he meant going for a walk in the garden, there was still no rule that kept him completely caged and away from fresh air.

Before he started for the back door, he stopped by the den and informed his mother where he would be so she wouldn't worry too much should she decide while he was gone to try to retrieve him and get him to 'join the world.'

He was given a warning to not go too far, he said he wouldn't, but he mentally rolled his eyes. As there wasn't very far he could go. But he suppose mothers would be mothers.

"Morning, Malfoy," Draco heard just as he was on his way out the back door. Draco didn't bother to turn to look at the source of the voice. He knew it was Nathaniel Blishwick as an irrational or perhaps rational hatred flowed through Draco by just his mere presence.

"Don't you have some other place to be?" Draco asked when it became clear he wasn't going to be left alone. "Such as finding those that dare speak the Dark Lord's name?"

"I'm not a lowly, Snatcher," Nathaniel growled.

"Could have fooled me," Draco muttered as he continued on.

"Where are you off to?"

"Is it suddenly a crime to walk my own gardens?" Draco snapped. "What the hell do you want, Blishwick?"

"I only wanted to catch up with you, mate," he replied. "How is our dear, Angeline? Have you been treating her well?"

"Why don't you just let her live her life and you try to find yourself one?" Draco said.

"Do I hear a hint of protectiveness in your voice, _Draco_?" he asked. "Everytime I see you, I can see it more and more. This thing you and her have. I'd think you'd have more class than that, she's a blood traitor…though she is suitable once you beat the blood traitor out of her, at least that's how she'd be suitable for me."

"I'd kill you before you'd get the chance," Draco turned on him. He was more than aware in what he had done, but something told him it didn't matter…because Nathaniel Blishwick _didn't matter_. And it was at this moment that the pendant laying against his chest warmed, but he'd have to ignore it for the time being.

"You all but admitted to being in a relationship with her," Nathaniel smirked. "But no matter. You're secret is safe with me. I like this little game we play. It's fun don't you think?"

"What is with you and this _obsession_ with her?" Draco questioned.

"She's done me wrong," Nathaniel said. "For starters my wand and sending me to Azkaban."

"There seems to be a lack of taking responsibility here," Draco remarked. "We've been through this time and time again; it's not her fault you're a bleeding moron."

Nathaniel's eyes narrowed, "There are other reasons why I want her to suffer, but the main one is that I don't like her and her holier-than-thou attitude. And if it hurts you then I get a bonus."

"You're one to talk about holier-than-thou attitudes," Draco remarked. "If you think you're going to end up the winner in all of this, you haven't been paying attention. Your track record when dealing with us in the past hasn't ever been in your favor."

"The past doesn't matter," he replied flippantly. "I've done enough chit-chat, Malfoy. I've got _important_ things to do." Nathaniel turned on his heel and started back toward the Manor.

Draco watched him go before he let out a huff and turned to continue on what was suppose to have been a somewhat peaceful walk, but was now a walk to keep him from storming back into the house and strangling the older boy or worse. Though, he couldn't think of anything worse than strangulation at the time.

When he felt like he wouldn't be bothered any longer, he pulled the pendant out to read what it was that Angeline had sent him.

_Are you okay?_

_**I'm fine. Ran into Blishwick.**_

_Told you to stay in your room. That way you don't have to deal with him._

_**Believe me, I know.**_

_What did you do?_

_**Something stupid obviously. Don't worry. I'm fine.**_

_But are we?_

Draco stared at the question for the longest time, were _they_ fine she wanted to know. Like she knew exactly the stupid thing he had done.

_**Yeah, we are. Don't worry, okay? **_He responded finally. And in turn it took her some time to reply and he knew she was contemplating what she was going to say to him. Most likely she was trying to figure out whether she should worry or not.

_Alright._ She answered and without seeing her face or hearing the inflection in her voice, he had a good feeling that what she really meant was: 'I may not worry about us, but I will worry about you, you big dummy.' Then again, he could be adlibbing.

Letting the pendant fall under his shirt once more, he sighed and continued to walk the gardens until someone else would come and remind him that he didn't have much of a luxury to enjoy simple things like morning strolls.

* * *

><p>It had been a long day Angeline decided as she absently played with the pendant. Her cousin had been keeping her busy, which Angeline figured had been some type of punishment for lifting her by the ankle. She should have known better than believe her cousin was completely over it.<p>

So for the greater part of the day she had been all but forced to participate in a number of activities throughout the day. From transfiguring outfits to changing her cousins hair color (out of curiosity, Gisele had said) to baking a sheet of chocolate chip biscuits. Blaise wasn't completely pleased they had made them as when he exited the kitchen, Angeline could have sworn he was muttering something about, "making something _he_ liked."

The most recent of the activities had been a 'friendly' game of exploding snap, to which Blaise had eventually called an end to when a card had gone flying and nearly set the curtains ablaze. While Angeline had apologized, Gisele had been far too busy commenting on how flammable those curtains were.

At the end of it of it all, Blaise had thrown his hands up and said he was going for a walk before the sun set to which Gisele hopped up and went with him.

Not that Angeline minded being left alone for a while as it allowed her the time to gather her thoughts. There was really only one thing that was bothering her and that was Draco. Or rather his entire stance on how he was _fine_ and that _they_ were _fine_.

She knew she shouldn't have been worrying as much as she was, but she couldn't help it. Like she had told Draco prior to leaving for the Easter Holiday, she had a bad feeling about him being at the manor. The longer she thought on the grim feeling it made her stomach ache and the more she felt this unsettling nag that whatever was going to happen, was going to happen soon…

And with it, a shift would come.

For the life of her, she could not pinpoint what this shift was, but it was in the air and she couldn't shake that it would all begin at Malfoy Manor.

Angeline was praying that her feelings were wrong and that it was simply her overreacting to the stresses of the war. That nothing was wrong, that she was simply worried because Draco was with a bunch of Death Eaters and she knew he was _nothing_ like them and that alone left her worrisome for his safety.

Sighing and raking her hand through her hair, Angeline wished she believed her own prayers enough to trick herself into a false sense of security.

But she couldn't and so she worried about things she had no power over.

"What's wrong?" startled, Angeline was snapped out of her thoughts and she looked up. Blaise was watching her from over top of the couch an brows raised in question. Sitting up, Angeline found her cousin no where in sight oddly enough.

"It's nothing," she answered when her eyes landed on Blaise again. "Was thinking is all."

"You're worried about something," he countered as he walked around the settee. "You're worried about, Malfoy," Blaise elaborated. "You have been since the moment we left Hogwarts. And you've been fidgeting with that pendant all bloody day. What's up?"

Angeline regarded him momentarily, "I really can't be the only one that thinks that something isn't right," she said. "Surely you of all people feel it too…What I mean is that it's not just Draco either, even if it was initially," she continued. "It about everything…Almost like if you could set fire to the air…"

Blaise gave a little nod, "I was just telling Gisele that," he said. "But the thing is, we're in the middle of a war…and things are constantly changing. We can feel them and all we can do is figure out how we're going to react to them once they come; how we're going to survive it."

"I suppose," she sighed.

"But it does nothing to ease your troubled mind," Blaise said. Angeline nodded and it was his turn to sigh. He went to the bookshelf and pulled a book from it. Dropping it onto her lap when he was standing before her again.

"What's this?" Angeline asked. "A bedtime story?"

"No, you prat. It's a bloody distraction. You'll drive yourself mad if you continue to fret about what's happening miles away from here," he said. "Aren't you still reading and practicing healing potions and spells for the DA?"

"Yeah, I am," she frowned. "But admittedly, I haven't been doing much of either lately…I've been otherwise busy…"

"I'm very much aware of that," Blaise said, crossing his arms across his chest. "But you might find that this is useful," he said. "There are somethings you may not get in the books you'd find in the Hogwarts' library."

"A distraction, huh?" she asked as she flipped opened the cover.

'_The Property of Claudio Hensley,'_ was written in neat script on the page, but Angeline refrained from commented as she knew who this person was and though Blaise hadn't said it to her, she had deduced this was rather important to him.

"Yeah," Blaise said. "Well, if anyone is good at distractions it's you."

Angeline laughed, "Cheers, mate," she said. "I'll be sure to take good care of it."

"You better," he muttered as he looked around the room. Angeline did as well.

"Hey, what did you do to Gisele?" she asked. "Didn't bury her in the yard did you?"

"No, I thought she followed me in here…" Blaise stopped, his arms uncrossing as his eyes landed on the opened door to the cellar. "You don't think she's—"

"You gave her a rule," Angeline shrugged. "She's going to try to break it. Plus didn't she say something about another game of exploding snap…which she affectionately titled, _extreme_ exploding snap?"

"That little—" he huffed before he stalked off toward the cellar door. "Gisele!" he yelled as he disappeared.

"I'm only browsing! I promise!" Angeline heard her cousin say. "But c'mon, Blaise! Is your mum really going miss a bottle from 1984? I bet she won't even notice it's missing for _at least_ another decade!"

Angeline snorted and turned her full attention back to the book that laid in her lap. Much like the day had been long, she figured it was going to be an equally long night.

* * *

><p>On the twenty-fifth of March, Draco had woken with a start. He was covered in a cold sweat and his breathing was labored as if he had just ran a long distance in a short amount of time.<p>

Whatever the nightmare had been, he couldn't remember it now. It had disappeared the moment he had jolted upright. However, the lingering fear he had undoubtedly felt in his dream still lingered as his breathing came back under control.

Draco fell back into his pillows with a groan, he threw an arm over his face as he tried to ignore the sensation in the pit of his stomach. However there were no thoughts that came to him that allowed him to become oblivious to the fact that something was wrong…or rather that something was going to be wrong.

Truthfully, the longer he tried to ignore it the more thoughts of Angeline popped into his head and her voiced concerned about him being at the Manor. So far things had been fine. He had been fine. Yet, he couldn't throw the feeling off him now that he needed to get out of there.

Things had a way of changing in the blink of an eye and he knew this. He knew this very well. His life changing fast was precisely how he wounded up with the Dark Mark to begin with. Bad things didn't come to him gradually in small margins. They came all at once. Ruining anything and everything.

"Get a hold of yourself," he mumbled to himself. Sitting up again he ran his hand down his face and took a deep breath.

He couldn't lay there all day contemplating what could possibly happen to him in the upcoming hours. Especially when all of this had all been brought up from a dream he had just had. A _nightmare_ that he could not remember, but had what he felt planted itself into his soul.

Draco needed to do something somewhat productive because he was going to drive himself mental if he didn't. He could almost feel the panic he had felt many times before creeping up on him and the worse of it all was that this time he didn't have a tangible idea to what it was that plagued him to start. He suppose that was the most terrifying part of it all.

The not knowing what was waiting for him.

What was creeping up on him so _very_ soon.

Throwing the blankets off himself; Draco set out to get ready for the day. His shower had been short as had it been any longer he would have found himself drawn into deep thought and that was precisely what he was trying to avoid.

For the majority of the day, Draco wandered his home looking for things to keep him occupied. He'd gone as far as playing his father in four games of Wizard's Chess, something he couldn't recall doing in years, let alone months. And because of this, his father noticed.

"Is everything alright, Draco?" Lucius asked him. Draco nodded as he studied the board or at least tried to.

"Yeah," he muttered. "There's really not much else to do is there, father?" he asked. His father only studied him and let the conversation end and the game had continued on with no further talk.

After the games of chess, Draco did just about everything to keep his mind preoccupied with things that could be fixed and not with the unimaginable mess that made him want to hurl. Yet, all his might he tried, the knot in his abdomen only seemed to grow tighter and tighter as the day progressed.

It was late in the evening when Draco found himself with the duty of taking the prisoners their food. In the last five days of being at the Manor, he had avoided having to interact with them. Wormtail had been delivering them their meals but by some luck, Draco was told to do it.

When he'd gone to the kitchens, he could hear Angeline's voice in the back of his head reminding him that Luna Lovegood was a friend of hers. He wasn't sure if it were that voice that made him grab more food and water than was permitted to the prisoners or his own guilt that they were so underfed that made him do it, but he did it nonetheless.

Covering the tray and levitating it ahead of him, Draco headed for the dungeons, giving the usual warning that he was coming in before he unlocked the door and stepped inside the darkened room.

Grabbing the tray in one hand and using his wand to light the torches on the wall, he looked into the sunken and gaunt faces of Mr Ollivander and Luna Lovegood. Draco thought it was a testament that old Mr Ollivander was still alive considering he had been there for as long as he had been there. He found it just as odd that Lovegood had been there for nearly four months and there still something eerily light about her. Then again he suppose that was what made Luna Lovegood, _Loony Lovegood_.

"Here's your meal," he said as he kneeled down, placing the tray before them and lifting the top and revealing the bread, slices of cut chicken and water he had brought. "Finish it all, yeah?" Draco said. "It's not what was suppose to be sent down."

"That's very kind of you, Draco," Luna said. "You're a lot nicer than you were at school." Her voice sounded just as airy as it had been all those months ago when he had heard it. "You could have get into a lot of trouble."

"I know, so don't mention it," he said. "Listen, I have a message from Angeline," Draco muttered. "She says, everyone misses you and they hope for your safety."

"Oh that's nice of her," Luna dreamily replied. "I'm sure everything will work out fine for me. Don't you get the feeling something is going to happen very soon?"

Draco stared at the girl for a moment before coughing and standing up straight.

"You have no idea," he said as he left the dungeons without waiting for a response and ending the conversation before it went any further. As he closed the door with a loud bang, he headed up the stairs, the feeling in the pit of his stomach that he had had all day seemed to intensify as he walked through the drawing room and then up to his room which he had avoided all day.

That gnawing in his gut would not lessen and as the seconds ticked he couldn't let go of the thought that everything was going to change…and he wasn't particularly ecstatic about it.

* * *

><p>Angeline laid sprawled out on the floor of the Zabini's parlor, the book of healer spells and potions floating above her. Gisele was aimlessly tapping rhythms on the wireless, muttering random words as she did so. They had been trying at random intervals to tune into <em>Potterwatch<em> for the last few days.

They'd only had the pleasure of listening to a partial broadcast once during a DA meeting, but Ginny had told them how they could possibly listen to it while on holiday. They just needed to tap on the wireless and utter the password.

It was easier said than done as Ginny had advised them that the password changed each time, but had to do with things in the Order. Too bad their knowledge of the Order of the Phoenix was very limited.

Blaise entered the parlor a tray of tea floating in front of him. Setting it on the table, he looked at each girl in turn.

"What the hell are you two doing?" he asked.

"Trying to listen to _Potterwatch_," Gisele muttered.

"_Potterwatch_?" Blaise questioned as he sat on the floor near Angeline's feet. "What's that?"

"The only source that provides the truth of what the hell is going on out there," Angeline let the book float to the table and close as she lifted herself up on her elbows to look at him. "You know considering _the Quibbler_ stopped publishing due to Luna's kidnapping. It's the only trustworthy news source we've got."

"You know it's gotten bad when _the Quibbler_ was once a trusted news source," Blaise commented. "So what's the deal with this _Potterwatch_?" he asked.

"We need a password," Gisele mumbled. "And it's related to the Order…I swear had my parents been here they would have known it right off the bat. Put a Ravenclaw and a Slytherin in a room together and what do you get?"

"Nine months later a Gisele," Angeline answered automatically causing Blaise to cough in attempt to cover a chuckle.

"Shut up, Angeline," Gisele growled as she turned back to tapping the radio and muttering what Angeline figured were more random words that may or may not have to do with the Order.

Sitting up completely she poured herself and Blaise some tea before sitting back against the couch listening to her cousin's continuous mumbles.

She wasn't even sure that they were broadcasting at the time being. With the war, it was possible that they would never hear another broadcast. Besides the true key to _Potterwatch_ was luck. Really _good_ luck that is. Especially when you didn't hear the password at the end of the show…

"Have you tried, '_Albus'_?" Blaise asked suddenly.

Gisele had stopped tapping the wireless and whispering to look at Blaise and Angeline had stopped mid-sip to look at him as well. It was such an obvious password and they hadn't decided to use it? What was wrong with them?

"_What_?" Blaise asked. His irritation not hidden that they were both staring at him as though he had grown an extra head.

"No," Gisele said slowly. "We haven't…Angeline why didn't you think of that?"

"Must I remind you that you're the one that claimed you had it covered?" Angeline asked. "What are you waiting for? Try the bloody thing!"

Gisele tapped the wireless and said '_Albus'_, under her breath. The knobs suddenly turned by themselves and the face on it lit up. Out of the wireless came a tune indicating the start of the program.

"We did it—Er, you did it Blaise!" Gisele jumped up. "Leave it to you to get it on the first try! I could bloody kiss you!"

Angeline refrained from egging her cousin on because that would mean she would owe, Draco twenty-five galleons and she would _not_ give him the satisfaction of winning this bet!

The music faded and a voice started. A very familiar voice at that.

"We apologize for our temporary absence from the airwaves, which was due to a number of house calls in our area by those charming Death Eaters."

"Isn't that, that Gryffindor, Lee Jordan?" Blaise asked. "The one that did the Quidditch commentary?"

"The one and only," Angeline smiled. "They go by code names by the way."

"We have now found ourselves another secure location," Lee said. "And I'm pleased to tell you that two of our regular contributors have joined me here this evening. Evening, boys!"

"Hi."

"Evening, River."

"But before we hear from Royal and Romulus," Lee went on, "Let's take a moment to report those deaths that the _Wizarding Wireless Network_ News and _Daily Prophet_ don't think important enough to mention," Angeline watched as Gisele seemed to freeze on the spot. "It is with great regret that we inform our listeners of the murders of Ted Tonks and Dirk Cresswell."

Angeline shook her head as she didn't know either of the two announced but she did know that Ted Tonks was Draco's uncle by his other aunt's marriage to him. It had been what her mother had once described as a great scandal. A pureblood from the House of Black dating, nevertheless, marrying a muggleborn…it was social suicide.

"A goblin by the name of Gornuk was also killed. It is believed that Muggle-born Dean thomas and a second goblin, both believed to have been traveling with Tonks, Cresswell, and Gornuk, may have escaped. If Dean is listening or if any knowledge of his whereabouts, his parents and sisters are desperate for news.

"We also have a message for Gisele Jensen if she's listening and it's from her mother and father, Vivianne and Xander Jensen…they want you to know that they're just fine and for you and Angeline to keep your heads up and keep going and that they love you."

Angeline patted her cousin on the knee at the news. Gisele smiled and relaxed a bit. It was just the type of information that her cousin needed.

"Meanwhile, in Gaddley, a Muggle family of five has been found dead in their home. Muggle authorities are attributing their deaths to a gas leak, but members of the Order of the Phoenix inform me that it was the Killing Curse—more evidence, as if it were needed, of the fact that Muggle slaughter is becoming more than a recreational sport under the new regime.

"Finally, we regret to inform our listeners that the remains of Bathilda Bagshot have been discovered in Godric's Hollow. The evidence is that she died several months ago. The Order of the Phoenix informs us that her body showed unmistakable signs of injuries inflicted by Dark Magic.

"Listeners, I'd like to invite you now to join us in a minute's silence in memory of Ted Tonks, Dirk Cresswell, Bathilda Bagshot, Gornuk, and the unnamed, but no less regretted, Muggles murdered by the Death Eaters."

Silence fell, and Angeline, Gisele, and Blaise did not speak. The minute seemed to go on forever before Lee's voice filled the room again.

"Thank you," Lee said. "And now we can return to regular contributor Royal, for an update on how the new Wizarding order is affecting the Muggle world."

"Thanks, River," said a deep, measured and reassuring voice.

"Kingsley Shacklebolt," Gisele whispered. "My mum's old friends with him."

"Muggles remain ignorant of the source of their suffering as they continue to sustain heavy casualties," Kingsley said. "However, we continue to hear truly inspirational stories of wizards and witches risking their own safety to protect Muggle friends and neighbors, often without the Muggles' knowledge. I'd like to appeal to all our listeners to emulate their example, perhaps by casting a protective charm over any Muggle dwellings in your street. Many lives could be saved in such simple measures are taken."

"And what would you say, Royal, to those listeners who reply that in these dangerous times, it should be 'Wizards first'?" Lee asked.

"I'd say that it's one short step from 'Wizards first' to 'Purebloods first,' and then to 'Death Eaters.'" Kingsley replied. "We're all human, aren't we? Every human life is worth the same, and worth saving."

"Excellently put, Royal, and you've got my vote for Minister of Magic if we ever get out of this mess," Lee said. "And now, over to Romulus for our popular feature, 'Pals of Potter.'"

"Thanks, River," said another familiar voice.

"Professor Lupin," Angeline said to Blaise to which he merely nodded in concentration.

"Romulus, do you maintain, as you have every time you've appeared on our program, that Harry Potter is still alive?"

"I do," Lupin said firmly. "There is no doubt at all in my mind that his death would be proclaimed as widely as possible by the Death Eaters if it had happened, because it would strike a deadly blow at the morale of those resisting the new regime. 'The Boy Who Lived' remains a symbol of everything for which we are fighting: the triumph of good, the power of innocence, the need to keep resisting."

"And what would you say to Harry if you knew he was listening, Romulus?"

"I'd tell him to follow his instincts, which are good and nearly always right," Lupin said.

"Nearly always right," Blaise scoffed.

"Hopefully his instinct is fully right when it comes to leading us to a peaceful future," Gisele muttered.

"But no pressure of course," Angeline added. The three of them look at one another and shook their heads simultaneously before turning their full attention back to listening to the program.

"…and our usual update on those friends of Harry Potter's who are suffering for their allegiance?" Lee was saying.

"Well, as regular listeners will know, several of the more outspoken supporters of Harry Potter have now been imprisoned, including Xenophilius Lovegood, erst editor of _the Quibbler_," Lupin said.

"Oh no," Angeline sighed as she thought of Luna.

"At least he's alive," Blaise reminded her.

"We have also heard within the last few hours that Rubeus Hagrid—" the three of them looked at each other in surprise. "—well known gamekeeper at Hogwarts School, has narrowly escaped arrest within the grounds of Hogwarts, where he is rumored to have hosted a 'Support Harry Potter,' party in his house. However, Hagrid was not taken into custody, and is we believe, on the run."

"There goes one more thing standing in the Carrows way of having complete control of detention," Gisele muttered.

"I suppose it helps, when escaping from Death Eaters, if you've got a sixteen-foot-high half brother?" Lee had asked.

"It would tend to give you an edge," Lupin agreed gravely. "May I just add that while we here at _Potterwatch_ applaud Hagrid's spirit, we would urge even the most devoted of Harry's supporters against following Hagrid's lead. 'Support Harry Potter' parties are unwise in the present climate."

"Indeed they are, Romulus," Lee said, "so we suggest that you continue to show your devotion to the man with the lightning scar by listening to _Potterwatch_! And now let's move to news concerning the wizard who is proving just as elusive as Harry Potter. We like to refer to him as the Chief Death Eater, and here to give his views on some of the more insane rumors circulating about him, I'd like to introduce a new correspondent. Rodent?"

"_Rodent_?" said a vaguely familiar voice. "I'm not being _Rodent_, no way, I told you I wanted to be _Rapier_!"

"That's a Weasley," Angeline finally pinpointed. "One of the twins," she knew their voices for their funny jokes she'd overheard when they attended Hogwarts and the fact that she had fallen prey to their pranks on one occasion back in her first year. Took her days to get the pink out her hair. Sadly the two sounded very much alike just as much as they looked alike...though according to Ginny, that wasn't a problem any more because George had lost an ear.

"Oh, all right then, _Rapier_, could you please give us your take on the various stories we've been hearing about the Chief Death Eater?"

"Yes, River, I can," Weasley said. "As our listeners will know, unless they've taken refuge at the bottom of a garden pond or somewhere similar, You-Know-Who's strategy of remaining in the the shadows is creating a nice little climate of panic. Mind you, if all the alleged sighting of him are genuine, we must have a good nineteen You-Know-Whos running around the place."

"Which suits him, of course," Kingsley said. "The air of mystery is creating more terror than actually showing himself."

"Agreed," Weasley said. "So, people, let's try and calm down a bit. Things are bad enough without inventing stuff as well. For instance, this new idea that You-Know-Who can kill people with a single glance from his eyes. That's a _basilisk_, listeners. One simple test: Check whether the thing that's glaring at you has got legs. If it has, it's safe to look into its eyes, although if it really is You-Know-Who, that's still likely to be the last thing you ever do."

"And the rumors that he keeps being sighted abroad?" Lee asked.

"Well, who wouldn't want a nice little holiday after all the hard work he's been putting in?" Weasley asked. Angeline could almost imagine the rolled eyes. "Point is, people, don't get lulled into a false sense of security, thinking he's out of the country. Maybe he is, maybe he isn't, but the fact remains he can move faster than Severus Snape confronted with shampoo when he wants to, so don't count on him being a long way away if you're planning to take any risks. I never thought I'd hear myself say it, but safety first!"

"Thank you very much for these wise words, Rapier," Lee said. "Listeners, that brings us to the end of another _Potterwatch_. We don't know when it will be possible to broadcast again, but you can be sure we shall be back. Keep twiddling those dials: The next password will be 'Mad-Eye.' Keep each other safe: Keep faith. Good night."

The radio's dial twirled and the lights behind the turning panel went out.

Silence filled the room and the three pondered their own thoughts.

"Well," Angeline started as she stood up from the floor. "You got a message from your mum and dad," she said to Gisele. "Something you desperately needed. I can't tell you how happy I am that they're okay."

"Me too," Gisele grinned. "Gives me something else to look forward to."

Both girls looked at Blaise, whom was still sitting on the floor seemingly in thought.

"What's up with you, Zabini?" Gisele asked.

"Just thinking of how clever that was," he said as he stood. "A secret broadcast that you'd need a password in order to listen to."

He waved his wand and the tray he had brought along with Angeline's half drank cup of tea floated into the air and moved ahead of him as he started back for the kitchen. The two girls following him.

Entering the kitchen, Angeline hopped onto the stool at the counter. Blaise slid her tea back to her, topped off and reheated.

"Thanks, mate," she muttered as she took a sip of the warm liquid.

"We're drinking tea, but I think we should pop open a bottle to celebrate," Gisele said as she sat across the counter from Angeline.

"No," came Blaise's firm response. Gisele grinned at Angeline who only shook her head at her cousin's affinity in trying to break every small rule Blaise had placed before them.

"Fine," Gisele sighed dramatically as she poured herself some tea and added what Angeline would consider far too much sugar. The bewildered look on Blaise's face let Angeline know she wasn't the only one that thought it was an excessive amount. "Have you got any biscuits left?" Gisele asked, snapping Angeline and Blaise both from their friend's astonishing abuse of sweetener.

Turning to the cabinet, Blaise grabbed a tin and threw it to the counter as he sat on the stool next to Gisele.

"You're going to eat me out of house and home," he commented. He looked over at her as she popped a biscuit into her mouth.

"What?" Gisele asked. "You should never deny yourself the tasty things in life," she said.

"But where do you put it all?" he asked. Angeline chuckled into her tea because she had questioned that herself once.

"It's because she can barely sit still for five minutes," Angeline said.

"Fair enough," Blaise nodded. "But seriously," he continued. "We're going to go pick up some things tomorrow…"

"How domestic of you," Gisele stated. "I'll be sure to write you and Angeline a list of things to grabe while you're out."

"You've got some nerve," Angeline raised an eyebrow. "There's no way we'd leave you by yourself."

"You'd probably ransack every room just for the hell of it if we did," Blaise added.

"Have you no faith in me?" Gisele exasperatedly asked.

"Not when left to your own devices," Blaise scoffed.

"He's right," Angeline said. "The outcome is either really good or really bad, there is no in between with you."

"To be fair, there's really no in between when I'm surrounded by you two prats," Gisele shrugged. "In fact, you're both probably instigators in all my bad and good ideas. So take some responsibility, you ninnies!"

"Did you just insult yourself in attempt to make us feel guilty about insulting you?" Blaise asked.

"Yes, I did," Gisele sniffed, though it looked like she was fighting a grin. "There's a method to my madness."

"Really?" Angeline asked, she could feel a smile coming to her face for some unknown reason.

"Uh huh."

"Positively sure?" Blaise continued.

"Don't question my idiosyncrasies!"

Angeline and Blaise looked at one another before they looked at Gisele simultaneously and the trio began to laugh.

It was precisely this reason they should have set a normal bed time for themselves, as when it was nearing three in the morning, everything they did and said typically just sounded funny and made no sense at all. Well, at least they had one another to get through the sillier moments in their down time…and nothing was going to ruin the little slice of regularity they had found.

"What the _hell_ is going on?" All their laughter stopped abruptly and Angeline turned just as Blaise and Gisele had look up.

Well, almost nothing…

Standing at the entrance to the kitchen, Serafina Zabini. Blaise's undoubtedly gorgeous but none too pleased mother. Home early from Sicily. She glared at each of them in turn, her gaze falling last and staying on her son.

"_Well_?" she prompted.

In any other circumstance, Angeline may have laughed with what came out of Blaise's mouth as it was almost unheard of that Blaise was at a lack of a substantial response. But considering the pendant started to burn uncomfortably against her chest, she settled for looking at her best friend in mild shock as one single word fell from his mouth.

A single word that summed up exactly how she felt about both situations.

"Shite."

* * *

><p>If there was ever a time Draco wanted out of Malfoy Manor it had been at this very precise moment. There had been someone at the gate, claiming that they had caught the likes of Harry Potter. No matter the animosity he felt toward the Boy Who Lived, Draco didn't <em>actually<em> want him caught. At the very least didn't want him caught in his home while he was there.

From the drawing room he could hear his mother at the door and could hear her speaking to the recognizable gruff voice of Fenrir Greyback.

"What is this?" his mother's voice rang.

"We're here to see He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!" Greyback rasped.

"Who are you?"

"You know me!" There was undeniable resentment in the werewolf's voice. "Fenrir Greyback! We've caught Harry Potter!"

There was a bit of scruffling for a moment.

"I know 'es swollen, ma'am, but it's 'im!" piped up another. "If you look at bit closer, you'll see 'is scar. And this 'ere, see the girl? The Mudblood who's been traveling around with 'im, ma'am. There's no doubt about it's 'im, and we've got 'is wand as well! 'Ere, ma'am—"

"Bring them in," she said.

Draco could hear more shoving and shoves as the Snatcher's entered his home with the likes of who they suspected to Harry Potter and obviously, Hermione Granger.

"Follow me," he heard his mother say. "My son, Draco, is home for his Easter holidays. If that is Harry Potter, he will know."

_Thanks mother._ He thought bitterly as they all entered the drawing room. Instantly rising from the chairs that he and his father sat in they turned to face the Snatchers and their prisoners.

"What is this?" his father drawled.

"They say they've got Potter," Narcissa said. "Draco, come here."

Draco hesitated before sighing softly and walking up to his mother. He didn't want to be the one to identify Harry Potter, even if he was one-hundred percent sure it was him. After all, that was without a doubt Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley with him…and was that Dean Thomas tied to a goblin?

He immediately asked himself…_What would Angeline do?_

She'd lie until she couldn't lie anymore.

From where he stood he took in Potter's appearance. Potter's face was huge, shiny, and pink. His black hair reached his shoulders and there was a dark shadow around his jaw. His glasses looking none too comfortable on his swollen face. Draco realized he was trying to avoid eye contact with him, which he found ironic as he was trying to do the very same. But those emerald green eyes were a giveaway even if he was trying to avoid direct eye contact.

"Well, Draco?" Lucius asked him. He sounded avid. "Is it? Is it Harry Potter?"

"I can't—" Draco paused as he realized he was about to lie about this being Harry Potter. He was going to lie even if it meant glory for his family…"I can't be sure," he said. Making sure to keep his distance from Greyback all the while not looking too much at Potter as he could.

"But look at him carefully, look! Come closer!"

Draco had never heard his father sound so excited.

"Draco, if we are the ones who hand Potter over to the Dark Lord, everything will be forgiv—"

"Now, we won't be forgetting who actually caught him, I hope Mr. Malfoy?" Greyback said menacingly.

"Of course not, of course not!" Lucius impatiently replied. Draco watched as he approached Potter himself and studied his face.

"What did you do to him?" Lucius asked Greyback. "How did he get into this state?"

"That wasn't us."

"Looks more like a Stinging Jinx to me, " Lucius said then he paused. "There's something there," he whispered. "It could be the scar, stretched tight…Draco come here, look properly! What do you think?"

Reluctantly, Draco came to stand beside his father and was forced to look at Potter's face for the second time.

"I don't know," he said after a moment, he then walked away toward the fireplace where his mother stood watching. He did all that he could do and whomever had jinxed Potter's face was a genius because not only had it saved them time but had inadvertently helped Draco out as well.

"We had better be certain, Lucius," his mother called to his father. "Completely sure that it is Potter, before we summon the Dark Lord…They say this is his," she was looking closely at a blackthorn wand, "but it does not resemble Ollivander's description…if we are mistaken, if we call the Dark Lord here for nothing...Remember what he did to Rowle and Dolohov?"

"What about the Mudblood, then?" growled Greyback. The Snatchers forced the prisoners to swivel around and the light fell completely on Hermione Granger instead.

"Wait," Narcissa said sharply. "Yes—yes, she was in Madam Malkin's with Potter! I saw her picture in the _Prophet_! Look, Draco, isn't it the Granger girl?"

"I…maybe…yeah."

Draco found that he couldn't lie for much longer, but he could plant some doubt, couldn't he?

"But then, that's the Weasley boy!" Lucius shouted, striding around the bound prisoners to face Ron Weasley. "It's them, Potter's friends—Draco, look at him, isn't it Arthur Weasley's son, what's his name—?"

"Yeah," Draco said again, turning his back on the prisoners and deliberately not giving his father Ron Weasley's name. "It could be," he added.

The drawing room door opened and in walked his aunt, looking as deranged as ever. Draco turned ever so to watch her as she noticed those standing in the middle of the drawing room.

"What is this? What's happened, Cissy?"

Bellatrix Lestrange walked slowly around the prisoners, and stopped on Potter's right and stared at Granger.

"But surely," she said quietly, "this is the Mudblood girl? This is Granger?"

"Yes, yes, it's Granger!" Lucius cried. "And beside her, we think, Potter! Potter and his friends, caught at last!"

"Potter?" Bellatrix shrieked, and she backed away, to take a better look at Potter. "Are you sure? Well then, the Dark Lord much be informed at once!"

She dragged back her left sleeve: Draco felt ever part of his being freeze as he knew she was just seconds from summon the Dark Lord.

"I was about to call him!" Lucius said, his hand closing upon Bellatrix's wrist, preventing her from touching the Mark. Draco let a small bit of relief wash over him. "_I_ shall summon him, Bella. Potter has been brought to my house, and it is therefore upon my authority—"

"Your authority!" she sneered, attempting to wrench her hand from his grasp. "You lost your authority when you lost your wand, Lucius! How dare you! Take your hands off me!"

"This is nothing to do with you, you did not capture the boy—"

"Begging your pardon, Mr. Malfoy," interjected Greyback, "but it's us that caught Potter, and it's us that'll be claiming the gold—"

"Gold!" Bellatrix laughed, still attempting to throw off her brother-in-law, her free hand groping in her pocket for her wand. "Take your gold, filthy scavenger, what do I want with gold? I seek only the honor of his—of—"

She stopped struggling, her dark eyes fixed on something Draco was unsure of. Jubilant at her capitulation, Lucius threw her hand from him and ripped up his own sleeve—

"STOP!" Bellatrix shrieked and for the second time in short minutes, Draco found relief wash over him. "Do not touch it, we shall all perish if the Dark Lord comes now!"

Lucius froze, his index finger hovering over his own Mark. Bellatrix strode past Potter and to a Snatcher off to the side.

"What is that?" she asked him.

"Sword," grunted the Snatcher.

"Give it to me."

"It's not yours, missus, it's mine, I reckon I found it."

His aunt was quick as she drew her wand and a flash of red light hit the Snatcher square in the chest: Stunned. There was a roar of anger from his fellow snatchers and the one whom Draco believed to be called Scabior drew his wand.

"What d'you think you're playing at, woman?"

"_Stupefy!_" she screamed. "_Stupefy!_"

They were no match for his aunt, even though there were four of them against her: She was a witch with prodigious skill and no conscience. They fell where they stood, all except Greyback, who had been forced into a kneeling position, his arms outstretched. His aunt had picked up the sword, gripping it tightly as she walked up to the werewolf.

"Where did you get this sword?" she asked as she pulled his wand out of his unresisting grip.

"How dare you?" he snarled, his mouth the only thing that could move as he was forced to gaze up at her. He bared his pointed teeth. "Release me, woman!"

"Where did you find this sword?" she repeated, brandishing it in his face, "Snape sent it to my vault in Gringotts!" It suddenly occurred to Draco that this was supposedly the Sword of Gryffindor.

"It was in their tent," Greyback rasped. "Release me, I say!"

Bellatrix waved her wand, and the werewolf sprang to his feet, but appeared too wary to approach her. He prowled behind an armchair, his filthy curved nails clutching its back.

"Draco, move this scum outside," Bellatrix said, nodding to the unconscious men. "If you haven't got the guts to finish them, then leave them in the courtyard for me."

"Don't you dare speak to Draco like—" Narcissa furiously started, but his aunt screamed.

"Be quiet! The situation is graver than you can possibly imagine, Cissy! We have a very serious problem!"

Draco drew his wand and levitated the bodies of the unconscious men out of the house. Once they were out and in the courtyard, Draco hadn't dropped them lightly. His aunt was right he didn't have the guts to finish them, but it wasn't something to be ashamed of…he wasn't a murderer and he wasn't going to become one now.

Taking a deep breath before entering the house, he thought if he managed to get of this, and returned to Hogwarts, Angeline would have bragging rights.

Though he doubted she would out right say, _I told you so._

As he entered the drawing room again, his aunt was turning to his mother.

"The prisoners must be placed in the cellar, while I think what to do!"

"This is my house, Bella, you don't give orders in my—"

"Do it! You have no idea the danger we're in!" shrieked Bellatrix. She looked frightening, mad; a thin stream of fire issued from her wand and burned a hole in the carpet.

Narcissa hesitated for a moment, then addressed the werewolf.

"Take these prisoners down the cellar, Greyback."

"Wait," Bellatrix said sharply. "All except…except for the Mudblood."

Greyback gave a grunt of pleasure.

"No!" Weasley shouted. "You can have me, keep me!"

Bellatrix hit him across the face: the blow echoed around the room.

"If she dies under questioning, I'll take you next," she said. "Blood traitor is next to Mudblood in my book. Take them downstairs, Greyback, and make sure they are secure, but do nothing more to them—yet."

She threw Greyback's wand back to him, then took a short silver knife from under her robes. She cut Granger free from the other prisoners, then dragged her by the hair into the middle of the room, while Greyback forced the rest of them to shuffle across to another door, into a dark passageway, his wand held out in front of him, projecting an invisible and irresistible force.

Draco had never seen someone look as pitiful as he did when he looked at Hermione Granger cowering in fear from his aunt. Hell, he would have probably looked the same.

Bellatrix glowered down at the girl as she circled her like a hawk, "Where'd you get the sword?"

"We found it," Granger whimpered. "It's a fake, I swear!"

"_It's a fake_," Bellatrix mocked. "_We found it_…I'll ask again! Where did you get the sword?" she yelled pulling Granger up by her hair again.

"We found it," Granger repeated. Draco saw the look that flashed across his aunts face as she threw Granger to the ground and before she had even hit the ground, her wand came down like a whip.

"_Crucio_!"

Draco's gaze drifted off to the side so he didn't have to watch Granger whither in pain, but it did nothing to drown out the terrible, drawn out scream.

"HERMIONE!" Draco could hear Weasley shouting from below them. "HERMIONE!"

Granger's screaming continued and so did Weasley's.

"HERMIONE! HERMIONE!"

It wasn't until Bellatrix dropped the spell that Draco dare drag his eyes to look at the scene. Though, Granger was no longer screaming she laid panting in the middle of the floor as his aunt hovered over her.

"Where'd you get it? Bellatrix asked. "Where. Did. You. Get. It?"

"I told you," Granger breathed. "We found it…"

Draco's gaze wandered again as his aunt didn't like the answer and went back to torturing the girl. Hermione Granger was not someone that Draco cared about, but he wasn't keen on watching her be tortured.

And the more Granger screamed the more Weasley's shouts for her continued below.

"I'm going to ask you again!" Bellatrix shouted when she dropped the spell again. Draco didn't bother to look at the scene again. "Where did you find the sword? _Where_?"

"We found it—we found it—PLEASE!" Granger began to scream again.

Draco himself was starting to feel sick himself with the screaming, but there was nothing he could do but stand there and listen to it.

"You're lying, you filthy Mudblood, and I know it! You have been inside my vault at Gringotts! Tell the truth, _tell the truth_!"

Another terrible scream—

"What else did you take? What else have you got? Tell me the truth or, I swear, I shall run you through with this knife!"

"I swear to you," Granger began weakly. "We haven't been to your vault!"

Granger's screams seemed to echo off the walls and it took Draco digging his nails into his palm to keep from covering his ears. He didn't want to hear it anymore.

"Stop lying!"

"I'm not," Granger practically sobbed.

"What else did you take, what else? ANSWER ME! _CRUCIO_!"

After what seemed like hours, the spell was dropped again and he dragged his eyes back over to the scene when he heard his aunt's foot steps. She was circling the sobbing girl as if getting ready to devour her alive.

"How did you get into my vault?" Bellatrix yelled into her face. "Did that dirty little goblin in the cellar help you?"

"We only met him tonight!" Granger sobbed. "We've never been inside your vault…It isn't the real sword! It's a copy, just a copy!"

"A copy?" Bellatrix screeched. "Oh, a likely story!"

"But we can find out easily!" Lucius piped up. "Draco, fetch the goblin, he can tell us whether the sword is real or not!"

_Why me?_ Draco nearly growled out, along with a rebellious, _go get him yourself._ However, Draco walked toward the cellar and down the steps like the good little pawn he was suppose to be.

"Stand back," even to his own ears his voice sounded shaky. "Line up against the back wall," he said a bit stronger. "Don't try anything or I'll kill you!" It was an empty threat if he'd ever heard one, but when he was sure they'd done as told, he pointed his wand at the lock and it unlocked.

The door flew open; Draco marched inside, wand held out in front of him, the air of determination hopefully showing. He was partially expecting to be jumped the moment the doors opened. And when he still wasn't attacked, he seized the goblin by the arm and backed out again, dragging the goblin with him.

The door slammed shut and perhaps he had been hearing things, but he swore he had heard a loud _crack_ echo along with it.

Enter the drawing room again, Draco marched the goblin to Bellatrix where she grabbed him roughly and threw him to the ground. Seeing his job done he moved back to where he had been standing and made sure to avoid making eye contact with Granger on his way past.

"Alright, Mudblood," she hissed. "Let's try one last time shall we? Where did you get the sword? And what else did you get from my vault?"

"It's a fake," Granger repeated herself. "It's a fake and we haven't been to your vault—"

Once more the screams filled the room as if they were never going to end.

Draco knew his aunt was mostly torturing her now because she got a sick joy out of it. As Granger's screams faded and she laid there on the floor, eyes half-lidded, his aunt turned away from her and rounded on the goblin.

There was that loud _crack_ sound that Draco had thought he had heard when he had grabbed the goblin. And it had certainly come from below them…

"What was that?" his father shouted. "Did you hear that?" Draco sure as hell was going to pretend that he hadn't. "What was that noise in the cellar?"

"Draco—" instantly he froze as his aunt began to say his name but paused. "No, Wormtail! Make him go and check!"

Draco had let out the breath he hadn't realized he were holding, better Wormtail than him.

The stout man that he had forgotten was even in the room, scurried out of the corner and started for the cellar. There was silence as they all listened to what was happening in the cellar.

"What is it, Wormtail?" Lucius called.

"Nothing!" came a wheezy reply. "All fine!"

Bellatrix waited a moment before lifting the Sword of Gryffindor.

"I want to know if this is the real thing, goblin," she said.

"I would need to examine it up close," the goblin gave a grunted response. His aunt practically chucked the sword into the goblin's hands.

He studied the artifact for who knows how long, his long fingers running up the blade.

"Well?" Bellatrix asked, her impatiences showing. "Is it the true sword?"

"No," the goblin said. "It is a fake."

"Are you sure?" Bellatrix panted. "Quite sure?"

"Yes," said the goblin.

"Good," she said, and with a casual flick of her wand she slashed a deep cut into the goblin's face, and he dropped with a yell at her feet. She kicked him aside. "And now," she said in a voice that burst with triumph, "we call the Dark Lord!"

And with those words, dread filled Draco like it had never filled him before. Because this time he knew that there would be no interruptions.

His aunt pushed back her sleeve and touched her forefinger to the Dark Mark.

"And I think," Bellatrix nearly sang, "we can dispose of the Mudblood. Greyback, take her if you want her."

"NO!"

Weasley had burst into the drawing room; Bellatrix looked around, shocked as they all had been; she turned her wand to face Weasley instead—

"_Expelliarmus!_" he roared, pointing a wand that could only have belonged to Wormtail at Bellatrix. Her wand flew into the air and was caught by none other than Potter, who sprinted after Weasley.

Draco, Narcissa and Greyback wheeled about; Potter yelled, "_Stupefy_!" and Lucius collapsed onto the hearth. Finding he had no choice now that the Dark Lord was on his way, Draco lifted his wand at the same time that his mother and Greyback had, jets of light flying toward Potter, whom had thrown himself to the floor, rolling behind a sofa to avoid them.

"STOP OR SHE DIES!"

Draco looked over his shoulder to see his aunt was supporting Granger, who seemed to be unconscious, and was holding her short silver knife to Granger's throat.

"Drop your wands," she whispered. "Drop them, or we'll see exactly how filthy her blood his!"

Weasley stood rigid, clutching the wand in his hand and Potter stood up straight, still holding onto Bellatrix's wand.

"I said, drop them!" she screeched, pressing the blade into Granger's throat: Draco watched as beads of blood appeared there.

"All right!" Potter shouted, and he dropped Bellatrix's wand onto the floor at his feet, Weasley doing the same with the one he held. Both of them raised their hands to shoulder height.

"Good!" she leered. "Draco, pick them up!" Draco moved forward to scoop up the wands. He hoped they knew he tried what he could. "The Dark Lord is coming, Harry Potter! Your death approaches!"

"No," Bellatrix softly, as Draco came to stand near her with the wands. "Cissy, I think we ought to tie these little heroes up again, while Greyback takes care of Miss Mudblood. I am sure the Dark Lord will not begrudge you the girl, Greyback, after what you have done tonight."

At the last word there was a peculiar grinding noise from above. All of them looked upward in time to see the crystal chandelier tremble; then, with a creak and an ominous jingling, it began to fall. Though Draco had moved out of the way of the falling chandelier, he wasn't safe as he double over, his hands covering his bleeding face an outcome of the flying shards of crystal that had flown in all directions.

The pain in his face was unbearable and before he could try to gain his bearings in the chaos, he felt the three wands in his hands trying to be pulled from his hands. His grey eyes clashed against the emerald green eyes of Harry Potter's before Potter was able to wrestle the wands from Draco's blood covered hands.

Whether in the moment, Draco had let him have them or if it were the slippery blood that let Potter take the wands, he wasn't sure...but there was thing he was sure of, he never wanted Harry Potter to take _his_ wand.

Draco heard, Potter shout, "_Stupefy_!" and then a large crash before Draco felt his mother grab hold of him and drag him out of the way from further harm. Bellatrix sprang to her feet, her hair flying as she brandished the silver knife; but his mother had directed her wand at the doorway.

"Dobby!" she screamed and even Bellatrix froze. Draco hadn't seen the elf since he was twelve and his father hadn't been pleased to have lost the elf. And of course he'd be the one to help Potter and nearly kill him in the process. "You! You dropped the chandelier—?"

The tiny elf trotted into the room, his shaking finger pointing at his old mistress.

"You must not hurt Harry Potter," he squeaked.

"Kill him, Cissy!" Bellatrix shrieked, but there was a loud _crack_, and Narcissa's wand flew into the air and landed on the other side of the room.

"You dirty little monkey!" Bellatrix bawled. "How dare you take a witch's wand, how dare you defy your masters?"

"Dobby has no master!" squealed the elf. "Dobby is a free elf, and Dobby has come to save Harry Potter and his friends!"

"Ron, catch—and GO!" Potter yelled, throwing one of the wands to him; then he bent down to tug the goblin out from under the chandelier. Hoisting the groaning goblin, who still clung to the sword, over one shoulder, Harry seized Dobby's hand and there was another _crack_.

And as they made to Disapparate, his aunt threw her knife across the room at the very same time and as they vanished, the knife had gone with them.

The silence that had fallen over the room had been broken by Bellatrix letting out a near barbaric scream.

"The Dark Lord is coming," she screamed.

The smartarse in Draco remarked, '_who's fault is that?' _but the smartarse in him had been shut down and placed under lock and key by his fear as he knew he only had a few more minutes before his life was going to be snuffed out of him.

And as his father was revived and his mother retrieved shards of crystal from his face and healed his wounds and reassured him that they wouldn't scar…he couldn't deal with such vain ideals as he listened to his aunt rave around the room after finding Dean Thomas, Luna Lovegood and Mr Ollivander gone and Wormtail dead in the cellar. Strangled by his own hand nonetheless.

All Draco could think about was how right Angeline was about him being back here. He was in far more danger there than he would have been had he managed to weasel his way to stay at Hogwarts. He thought of how he could have begged his mother to allow him to stay at the school for his own good and she would have undermined what his father wanted. To allow him to stay where he pleased...Angeline would have most likely have stayed with him even if she hated being confined there.

If he had only listened.

He was going to die, he was sure of it and he couldn't do anything about it. He couldn't do a single thing about _anything_. He was wandless. His family was a _joke_. He was now disposable.

The only person he wanted to see right then was _her_ and he was sure he would never see her again...and he was filled with a heavy regret.

And when he heard his front door slam open twenty minutes after Harry Potter's escape, the Dark Lord sweeping into the drawing room the seething anger rolling off him. Draco felt the bile begin to rise; had he ever been so terrified?

He hoped—No, he prayed, that his death would be quick and painless, but he was sure he'd get neither.

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter finished! No, Gisele or Blaise POV but just like Gisele, there's a method to my madness, =P. Also, I have deliberately ended it where I have. Next chapter picks up where this chapter ended for both parties. <strong>

**The first three sections take place within the same day (March 24th) and the latter three take place the next. **

**Poor, Draco. :'( But I've been waiting to write this scene since I started writing **_**Clandestine**_ **so here it is. Mama Zabini is home and less than pleased. **

**This chapter continues to show the difference between Angeline and Draco's lifestyles. She's surrounded by people she likes and cares about, he's surrounded by people he hates.**

**We all know _Rapier_ is Fred Weasley, but since none of these three Slytherin trio are that familiar to the twins, Angeline simple refers to him as Weasley. **

**I loved the song choices that were shared with me! I'm always listening for songs for the characters and this story so if you ever think of any send them my way! :) A song from my own list that works for the main four that I'm currently obsessed with is _'Travelling by Ambulance'_ by Monarchy! I just think there's a line the fits each of these individuals! :)  
><strong>

_**Anyway, review me, maybe? ;)**_

**Questions:**

**1) Where do you think this event is going to push Draco emotionally/mentally?**

**2) What's going to happen to Angeline and company now that Mrs. Zabini had returned home?**

**3) If you were in Draco's place what would you have done in the situation?**

**4) Favorite quote, moment, etc.? **

**5) Would you like me to start showering you all with "fun facts" at the end of chapters? :)**

**Well that's all for now! I'll see you all soon and I hope you're well! ^_^  
><strong>

**Much Love,  
><strong>TR


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29 is finally here! Sorry for being MIA for so long after a long streak for updating, but I'm back! :) This chapter is set at approximately 17,000 words so I hope you enjoy! It's the longest chapter to date!  
><strong>

**As per usual, a massive thank you to;** _**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, Alice Ladeux, MissLorraineScarlet, flamesofamonster, deathbysarcasm, Liam'sPlaidShirt, Nicky-Maree, maralii, Guest, FadedSunset, AccioAsh7171, Selena07 **_**and **_**little-miss-fire-starter**_ **for reviewing last chapter! It meant a lot! :) **

**Also thank you to those that have read added this to their alerts and/or their favorites!**

**Disclaimer:** I'm a broke college graduate, don't sue me. If you recognize it, it belongs to JKR most likely.

* * *

><p>Angeline and Gisele had both looked at him as the swear echoed around them, having involuntarily slipped past his lips. Gisele looked one part amused and another part concerned, while Angeline's hand had gone to her neck where she pulled her necklace out from her shirt and began playing with it, her face a mixture of apology and distress.<p>

Blaise looked from the two girls back to his mother standing there at the entrance of the kitchen, arms crossed and face livid.

He couldn't recall ever seeing her look that angry in his life…at least not at him.

"You're home early, mother," he finally managed to get out. He heard Gisele make a sound of disbelief before she turned to look at his mother fully. Angeline followed suit, but he was sure she was more preoccupied with that pendant.

"It should not matter if I am or not," Serafina said. "Something told me to come home and I was right to. You're renting out my home while I'm gone, Blaise?"

"No," he said through gritted teeth. "They're friends from school."

"Is that so?" Serafina asked.

"Um…we met briefly a few years ago," Angeline spoke up first. "I'm Angeline…Angeline Jen—" His mother cut Angeline off with a raised hand and a sharp glare.

"I know _exactly_ who you are," she said. "I'm not ignorant when it comes to who are Death Eaters and who their children might be," his mother said before she turned away from Angeline dismissively as she looked to Gisele. Gisele was sitting up straight, none of her usual playfulness present. It was the first time that Blaise could recall seeing her so serious.

"And who are you?" his mother asked her.

"Gisele, the other lesser-known Jensen but nonetheless important," Gisele answered.

A tight smile appeared on his mother's face, one that Blaise knew meant that she was slowly becoming more and more unamused by the situation.

"Ah, yes," Serafina said. "I can see the resemblance now, you're Alexander and Vivianne's daughter."

"You know my parents?" Gisele asked, an eyebrow raising.

"_Knew_, might be a better word," she replied. She looked away from Gisele and her eyes landing on him once more. "So _this_ is what you surround yourself with, Blaise? The daughter of known Death Eaters and the daughter of known blood-traitors?"

"Oi!" Gisele bristled. "I don't think you get a say in who he can and can't be—"

"Could you two please go upstairs?" Blaise interrupted her. "I would like to speak with my mother alone."

Gisele didn't look all that enthused but Angeline hadn't given her a chance to voice the opinion as she walked around the counter, pulled Gisele from her seat, hissing at her as they went. His mother paid them no mind as she stepped further into the room and he slid off his stool.

"You should know better, Blaise," Serafina chastised after a moment to give them time to disappear. But Blaise knew his friends and he was sure they weren't that far off, despite what he had asked they go. "You being friends with _them_ isn't good for your image. What are others going to think?"

"What others think doesn't matter to me. They will believe what they want no matter what," Blaise said. "I can't control the opinions of others."

"Yes, you can," she said. "When you surround yourself with people like that it reflects off you negatively. You choose who your friends are and if I've taught you anything is that you have to choose wisely. Most importantly being _friends_ with them means you have chosen a side. _We_ do not choose sides and you know that."

"Right," Blaise began. "We wait for the smoke to clear and which ever side is left standing is the side we were on," he said. "Is that close enough to what you've taught me?"

"Clearly that girl is rubbing off on you," his mother spoke sharply. He didn't have to ask which girl she was referring to. "This is a dangerous time, Blaise. It's just like last time if not worse and you are my only child and I cannot have you in relations of any sort with people like them. They cannot be in our home of all places. It's not unknown that they're getting stricter out there. That the Death Eaters could have bombarded this place just because they felt like it. With them here, it is a hazard."

"They aren't a dangerous potion spill, mother," Blaise sighed. "Don't talk about them as if they can just be thrown away. You don't know them."

"And you do?"

"Yes," he said. "I do," he paused as his mother took a deep breath as if to calm her. "Mother, I like to think you and I have a little more respect for one another. No more reminders of how this family is supposed to act. If you want my _friends_ gone then just say it."

She did that little calming breath again before she looked at him, "Yes, Blaise, I want them gone," she said. "Honestly, what were you thinking inviting them here? You get two pretty girls and you just endanger your family with a second thought!"

"It has nothing do with them being _pretty_," he snapped. "You weren't even going to be here like usual! They're my friends and they needed a place to stay. What was I supposed to do? Let them jump around the country for two weeks? All because it would make _us_ look innocent by the end of it all?"

"It know your intentions were well meaning," she sighed. "But do you know would happen if you were caught harboring blood traitors?"

"They're not fugitives," Blaise rolled his eyes.

"They are in the eyes of You-Know-Who and those that follow him," Serafina growled. "You're a good person, Blaise, I know you are and I'm sorry, but they _cannot_ stay here. For the safety of this family."

"For the safety of this family," Blaise scoffed and looked off to the side. He loved his mother, he really did but how could she talk about the safety of family when she was in and out of the country so often doing Merlin knows what? She was his family, yes. He was of her blood, yes. That made them family. But he had another family, one that drove him crazy, annoyed him, perplexed and amused him. One he chose.

Blaise looked his mother in the eye knowing what he was going to do would break her heart, but there were more important things than just burying their heads in the sand waiting for everything to pass over. His mother was right about one thing, she should have to be seen responsible for his choice.

And there was only one other thing he could do in that case.

"They'll leave," he said. His mother made to speak but he continued on. "But I'm going with them."

"Come again," his mother frowned.

"They're leaving and I'm going with them," he said. "I don't want you to be responsible for them should something happen nor have you lie for us. I simply can't let them be out there by themselves. They're my friends, mother, and I'm not going to abandon them because it may or may not be better for me in the long run…Now if you'll excuse me," Blaise didn't wait for a response as he started for the exit. Even if his mother were to change her mind and let them stay, he didn't think he'd want to…

It would be awkward and knowing Gisele she'd milk it for what it was worth…and he had no doubt that she would find something. And he didn't think he would be in the mood to play referee between his mother and Gisele.

"Blaise," he paused halfway to the door. "You're a lot like your father," Serafina said, Blaise turned and looked at her. She rarely spoke of his father, if ever. "Fiercely loyal that man was," she said. "And that loyalty got him killed in the end…it's why I now live a life minding my own when it comes to the more controversial matters…" she smiled ever so slightly as she looked at him.

"He was good man, Blaise, and I see so much of him in you. His facial features, his morals—his intelligence. It's a wonder you're so alike when he was gone before you could form a memory of him."

"I don't understand," Blaise said slowly. "Why are you telling this now?"

"Because you may think I'm a coward—which I most certainly might be—but I want you to know that your father was not. And if I had the ounce of bravery that he had I would let…your friends stay. However, I'm afraid I was not wired like your father to have this selflessness to protect _friends_. That range has always been for myself and my family.

"Your father stood by family and friends alike to the literal end. He didn't agree with Death Eaters and told them to piss off when they were recruiting," Blaise felt his eyes widen slightly at the news. His mother had _never_ told him this. _Any_ of it. "He would always say things about how his loyalty was to humankind as a whole. Claimed it was the only thing that made sense to be loyal to. We were all made of flesh and bone, it didn't matter what we could or couldn't do. We all had a right to life.

"It was that way of thinking and loyalty that did him in," she said. "I'm proud of you, Blaise, for standing up for what you believe in and turning out more like your father than you did like me and finding people to put your trust in…But don't you dare end up like your father."

Blaise watched her for the longest time, not knowing what to say. Did he thank her? Did he just walk away.

"I won't," he said with a frown. His mother nodded once and he knew she was making it easier for him as she dismissed him. Pivoting on his heel, he left the kitchen.

He turned into the corridor he nearly collided with Gisele, she looked rather unapologetic at having been there eavesdropping. Not that he had cared or found it surprising that she had. Looking around her, he saw Angeline leaning against the wall studying him and still playing with her necklace. Had he not known her better he would have said she looked apathetic to having been there listening, but there under that guised apathy was the same distress he had see earlier, along with an understanding that Gisele did not seem to have.

"Why did you do that?" Gisele asked.

"Do what?" Blaise asked as he walked around her and headed for the stairs. "We've got to pack," he said as they caught up to him.

"Don't do that, Blaise," Gisele said. "Why'd you do it? You don't have to go with us. You've always said that you wouldn't let us hinder you, that you'd drop us if it's ever came down to it." They were now standing on the second floor in the middle of the hall when he turned to her with a sigh, but she continued on if not hearing him.

"I don't get it, Blaise," she said. "That's your mother that you just said you were leaving behind…she's concerned for you and rightly so. I certainly see where you get your rudeness, but she had a point. She doesn't want to lose you like she lost your father you're just going to leave? Why would you give up the comforts of being here and being with your family?"

"Comfort isn't the issue and neither is family," Angeline said so quietly it was a wonder he heard her. Both of them looked toward her and she met both their gazes easily. "He was never going to _drop us_," she continued. "I've never been worried that he would…He's had ample opportunity to do it, but he never did. Even before you came, Gisele…We get under each other's skin and he'll give me the cold shoulder but he never _completely_ froze me out."

Angeline looked as if she tried to smile but it looked more like a grimace. She must have felt it too as she gave up with trying to and just continued speaking. "If you need more proof, he wouldn't have invited us here for the holiday if he was only going to kick us out to save himself. It's not how he works and I believe you knew this all along, Gisele."

Blaise regarded her, wondering at what exact point she had come to that conclusion because he would say she was on point. Then he figured very quickly that she had known all along. He never had any intention of turning his back on them. As annoyed as he got toward their antics, he wouldn't abandoned them.

And they _both_ knew this.

"I know," Gisele echoed his thoughts. "I know…" she looked at him. "But I don't want you to do this unless you want to because if you're doing this because you feel like you _have_ to and something does happen…I won't be able to forgive myself or _you_ for that matter, Zabini. Do you hear me?"

Blaise was a bit thrown off by the look in her eyes. It was a look that he didn't quite understand and it had made him hesitate in answering.

"I hear you, Gisele," he finally said. "But I don't do anything I don't want to do."

Gisele nodded, "Okay," she said. "Fine."

"Right. Well, we ought to go pack," Blaise said slowly as he looked to Angeline. His friend was staring off elsewhere a grimace on her face.

"What's wrong, Angeline?" Blaise asked. "You've been fiddling with that thing for a long time."

Angeline bit her lip as she looked at him. If he weren't mistaken there were tears in her eyes, "I—I think something's wrong," she said. "It keeps getting hotter and hotter and I—I'm sorry there are other things to worry about," she blinked rapidly and shook her head. "We've got to pack, right? We'll meet downstairs, yeah?"

Blaise didn't get the chance to reply as she had hurried away from them and down the hall and into her room.

"She said while we were waiting for you that she sent him a message but got nothing back," Gisele frowned. "Do you really think something terrible has happened?"

"It's the night for it," he mumbled. "Keep an eye on her…I've got the feeling she'll do something stupid…"

* * *

><p><em>I am going to die.<em>

That was the mantra that repeated itself over and over and over, through his head as he heard the front door slam open. Time seemed to slow down around him as heads whipped in the direction of the sound, people froze, eyes wide. Their fear rolling off them in waves.

_I am going to die._

He was so certain of his fate that he wasn't even sure he was afraid. Draco didn't _want_ to die, he actually quite enjoyed living believe it or not. However, he'd welcome the death if it meant it would be quick and painless.

But he knew quick and painless were not something he should be hoping for. He'd been apart of the Death Eaters long enough to know that that was not something that they dealt out, so it should not be something they should expect.

He could feel the pendant against his chest heat but he could do nothing about it, nothing to let her know that he was fine…

He almost chuckled at the lie he would be willing to tell her. He was not fine, but he figured had he a chance to actually tell her something, he didn't think telling her he wasn't anything but fine would have sufficed.

_I am going to die_.

The Dark Lord had swooped into the room and Draco's crippling hopelessness was only rivaled with the question of what would he want his last words to Angeline be if he could send them to her.

There were a few things he would have wanted to say to her. But of those things there was one thing he didn't want to say via a single message. He would rather say those words to her face because she deserved to hear them from his mouth. Not read them.

"What is the meaning of calling me here?" the Dark Lord's cold voice sent a chill down his spine and Draco tried to recall the last thing he had sent her and the last thing he sent her.

"M—my Lord," his aunt's voice was trembling. "It all happened very fast," she said. "The boy…Potter. Potter was here, my Lord."

Draco remembered the last message he had sent her was the day before when he had told her not to worry…he hadn't even sent one during the morning like he had been doing all break to ease her thoughts…And the last thing he had said to her face-to-face was to be careful and that they'd see one another sooner than they knew it. And her response had been snippy and he had laughed and repeated his words before he ducked out of the room.

He hated the irony as much as he hated himself for saying such a thing before parting from her.

"You had him and you did not call me immediately!" The Dark Lord did not mask his rage, his red eyes sweeping over them.

When no one said anything the Dark Lord's wand raised and his brought it down like a whip catching his aunt with the cruciatus curse. Her screams filling the room much like Granger's had not too long ago.

No one bothered to try to run as they knew that running would have meant instant death…though Draco wondered if instant death would have been so bad as his mother's screams pierced his ears.

_Yes_, a voice almost uncanny to Angeline's echoed in his head. _Because we survive._

They survived.

Hadn't he told her that he was the king of self-preservation?

He didn't just lay down and give up…perhaps he couldn't fight but he shouldn't be so ready to die because it would have been the easy way out.

Besides, he had things he had to do. Things he equally wanted to say and needed to say…something he had trouble admitting to himself as much to anyone else…

…He loved her…

And it was with that thought that Draco felt the pain shoot through his body and the yell left him with no hope of being contained, his brain feeling as though it was going to burst at any moment.

Draco wasn't even remotely sure how long the pain lasted as he knew his screams had stopped when another's had started but the pain stayed embedded within him. Reminding him that he had messed up.

_You're alive_.

That was her voice again, something of his own imagination surely, but nonetheless comforting as his hands that had knotted into his hair had come undone and the realization had come that he was still alive hit him.

"You are all useless," the Dark Lord hissed. "Unfortunately I need the likes of you. Do not fail me again or I will not hesitate to kill you on the spot!"

There was another round of curses thrown around and each one screamed much as they had the first time the Dark Lord had come at them.

By the time the Dark Lord had taken out his fury on them and he had left the room and the house much like he had entered them; Draco still didn't dare to rise from where he laid, curled up in himself barely grasping at the fact that he was alive.

The room was filled with deep breaths and panting as people tried to composed themselves.

"Draco," slowing sitting up as his mother came over to him. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Draco couldn't find his voice and simply nodded. His mother cupped his face and kissed his forehead, "go wash up, dear," she whispered. "Then try to get some sleep…"

"Mother," his voice came out a croak. Clearing it, "I'm fine…" he said, but she shook her head and helped him stand.

"Do as I say," she said ushering him to the door.

"Don't coddle the boy, Cissy," Bellatrix growled. Draco didn't bother to stay behind to listen to the argument he was sure his mother and aunt were about to get into.

Entering his room, closing the door behind him he made a beeline for his bathroom, where he slammed the door behind him. Draco leaned with his palms on the edge of the sink after filling it with water.

Draco stared at his reflection in the mirror, he had dried blood in his hairline, his eyes looked tired and rimmed red, and his shirt wasn't safe from the blood that had dripped from his face when shards of crystal went flying.

He pondered how it was possible to stare at yourself and not recognize the person staring back . It was still him, of course, but it was like it was the first time he had really _looked_ at himself. He looked raw and worn. Almost as if the last few hours had been to hell and back twice over…which he may have done.

Pulling off his shirt and throwing it to the side, he made to splash water on his face, but froze as his eyes landed on the pendant hanging around his neck.

Lifting it, he looked at it, recalling how she had been trying to reach him.

_What's going on? Are you okay? I'm scared._

She had bypassed being worried and told him she was scared. Scared for him. And he was scared himself, but a far different reason than he should have been.

He had come to terms in what he was sure were his last minutes that he loved her…and that in itself was _terrifying_.

There was the very high possibility that she felt the same way and that would have been both parts fantastic and terrible. Great because no one wants rejection and because they were what kept one another afloat and sane. Yet, they were also a brewed concoction of destruction as it is. Throwing something like _love_ in the mix wouldn't make it any easier. They could break and tear one another like no one else could ever imagine.

And he had the feeling that they were going to do just that? Hurt one another—but he feared he'd be doing most of it. It wasn't like he had been dealt a fair hand as of late.

"Fuck," he groaned as he looked at his reflection again.

Was it more selfish to tell her or to never tell her at all? He'd be saving them both the inevitable pain of diving into one another?

Wouldn't he?

Draco bit his lip as he looked at the pendant, his feeling at the time didn't matter, but he needed to tell her something. He couldn't tell her he loved her because _if_ he was going to say it, she deserved it to be said _to_ her…nor could he tell her that moments ago he thought he was on the verge of death and managed to lose his wand.

"Right shitstorm you've found yourself in," he muttered.

Sighing he closed his hand around the pendant, hoping he'd find a better excuse come time to return to Hogwarts and in that time she didn't ask too many questions.

* * *

><p>Angeline couldn't recall ever having a more difficult time keeping herself in check. There was a bubbling panic rising in her gut from not knowing what was going on with Draco, mixed with the guilt she was feeling about Blaise deciding to leave his home because he wasn't going to let them go alone. Despite knowing for sometime that he wouldn't let them go on their own, didn't curve the guilt. She'd never forgive herself if something happened to him because he was a good friend.<p>

"Think positive, Angeline," she mumbled to herself. "Pull it together. Blaise would skin you if he knew you were upset that he was coming and Draco's fine…" She continued to stuff her bag with her belongings, repeating to herself that Draco was okay. And with each passing mutter the less she was believing it.

Draco was not okay and she could feel it.

Forget the pendant that hung around her neck, that was so hot that she didn't dare lay it against bare skin for fear of it burning a hole through her…though it might as well because she could still feel the heat through the material of her shirt as if that material wasn't there at all. The feeling she had came from her very core. He was _not_ okay and nothing could tell her any different.

Angeline groaned and sat down hard on the edge of the bed, burying her face in her hands. she felt that she was going to cry because she was scared and frustrated about the entire situation…

She figured that this was exactly how Draco must have felt when he was waiting for her to answer her. She may have appreciated the universe's irony had she not been so upset.

One hand absently went to the hot metal only to find that it wasn't as hot as it had been. Sitting up and wiping her face after realizing she had been crying, she gave the pendant a good look.

_Don't be scared. I'll be okay._

He'll be okay, Angeline repeated to herself as she continued to wipe at her face. Did that mean she was right, that he wasn't okay to begin with, that something terrible had happen?

_**What happened?**_

_I can't tell you now. I'm sorry to make you worry._

Angeline stared at it for a moment before letting it fall and buried her face in her hands again. He couldn't tell her now, and he was sorry to make her worry. _Fantastic._ He was clearly alive, but why didn't that news make her feel as it should have?

Yes, she was relieved, but she was also experiencing a tight knot in her stomach.

Was it because she knew that the longer time went between them the more likely he would try to find a way to not tell her? Or that she just wanted to be with him right then? That she wouldn't believe that he was okay and she wouldn't stop worrying until she could physically touch him?

She'd never felt like this about another person before, but she couldn't deny that she felt it and she'd been feeling it for quite some time…

"Angeline?" at her name being said, she straightened and looked at her cousin standing at her door. Concerned laced through her features, "Probably a stupid question," Gisele started as she entered the room fully. "But are you okay?"

Angeline wiped her face again and nodded, "Yeah," she mumbled as she stood, lifting her bag to her shoulder as she did. "I was only thinking," she said. "But I'm alright."

"...Is he?" Gisele asked. Angeline noted there was none of the usual hostility that came when speaking of Draco, in fact, Angeline thought she had heard genuine concern in her cousin's inquire.

"He said he will be," Angeline answered.

"He will be?" Gisele repeated. "He answered you then?" she asked. Angeline nodded. "That means you were right all this time."

"Unfortunately," she answered. "And you were right too, Gisele."

"About what?" Gisele asked, her brow furrowing in confusion.

"When you said that I lo—" Angeline stopped short when her eyes drifted over her cousin's shoulder and to where Mrs Zabini had just entered. Noticing her sudden stop, Gisele turned to look at their friend's mother.

"Don't worry," Gisele started coolly. "We haven't taken anything that doesn't belong to us."

"Believe me," Mrs Zabini began, "I know a thief when I see one," she said. "And I don't see one within this room," Angeline almost scoffed, apparently Mrs Zabini hadn't been to her cellar quite yet to take inventory. "I have only come to speak to you both before you leave."

_Great_, Angeline thought as she wasn't exactly in the mood to try to defend herself. Especially, against someone who had probably made up their mind about her.

"We're listening," Gisele spoke up.

Mrs Zabini did this little eye roll that Angeline had seen Blaise do on numerous occasions when one part amused and another part annoyed. There were certainly some habits children picked up from their parents.

"Yes, well," Mrs Zabini said. "I've come to thank you both."

"I'm sorry?" Angeline voiced just as Gisele let out a simple, "_What_?"

"I've come to thank you," Mrs Zabini repeated in that frustrated tone Blaise used when having to repeat himself. "I'm not thrilled that my son is running off, but I won't pretend that I'm shocked. You two have certainly had an impact in his life as I have never seen him stand for what he believed in, in such a long time nor smile and laugh like I saw him before interrupting you three. He doesn't allow himself to get close to people and he's dropped that guard with you two…even if I don't fully approve…You have both allowed me to see my son as someone I have not seen him as in quite a long time and for that I am thanking you."

"Er, you're welcome," Gisele managed to say. "We really care about him…"

"I most certainly can tell by how…" she paused and sized Gisele up. A move that Angeline certainly knew her cousin didn't miss. "…rude you come off," Mrs Zabini finished.

"It's part of my charm," Gisele remarked. "My cousin's the polite one, I'm the one that doesn't really care for things like that."

"Clearly," Mrs Zabini sniffed. "But I must ask you both: you'd do anything for him wouldn't you?"

"Of course we would," Angeline frowned, almost insulted that she would ask such a thing. Gisele had called her the polite one, but there was still time to contradict that…and didn't she say she wasn't in the mood to defend herself? "He's my best mate and he's an excellent friend to Gisele and I."

Mrs Zabini studied them both before she seemed to come to a conclusion as she nodded and fixated them both with a pointed look.

"Then with that being said; you will protect him as he would undoubtedly do the same for you?" she asked. "Do I have your word?"

"No disrespect," Gisele said, but if Angeline didn't know her cousin better she would have sworn she meant all the disrespect in the world. "But that's what friendship is. We don't need to promise you that we'll protect him because that's a bloody given."

Angeline wouldn't be giving her cousin a reprimand anytime soon as she had been feeling the exact same way, and she probably wouldn't have said it any better. Fully prepared for Blaise's mother to react negatively, Angeline was thrown off when she smiled and nodded in understanding.

"I see," she said. "Blaise surely knows how to pick 'em," her eyes drifting to Gisele and fixing her with a look that Angeline couldn't quite read. What was she thinking?

"Am I interrupting something?" All three ladies looked to Blaise entering the room, stuffing what looked like a book into his bag before clamping it shut.

"Not at all," Mrs Zabini said. "I take it you've come to say you're leaving?"

"Yes," Blaise nodded slowly as he looked between the three of them. Clearly suspicious about what it was they were talking about. "I'd tell you where we're going," he continued as he gave his mother his full attention. "But it's better I didn't."

"I've taught you well, love," Mrs Zabini said. "I wish I were as brave as you," she said beckoning him forward. She pulled Blaise into a hug and by the look on his face, Angeline could tell it wasn't something she did often, if at all. If Blaise's eyes hadn't been wide before they certainly became so when his mother whispered something into his ear.

Blaise pulled back from her to study her before nodding and making eye contact with Gisele and Angeline.

"We better go," he said to them. "Don't worry too much, mother, I'll be fine."

"I have no doubt," Mrs Zabini said. "You have very _interesting_ friends to say the least."

"I only choose the best," Blaise said, it was a small comment but it made Angeline smile despite all else she was feeling and she could feel Gisele beside her perk up with an unspoken pride. "I'll see you before you know it, mother. Come on you two."

Blaise backed out of the room first and Gisele bounded after him, but not before giving Mrs Zabini one of her curt nods. It had been the most polite thing her cousin had done since meeting their friend's mother.

When Angeline made to say her goodbyes, Mrs Zabini placed a hand on her arm, stopping her from joining her friends.

"You're hurt," Mrs Zabini stated. Angeline frowned as she stared at the older, taller woman.

"I'm fine," she said.

"All you teens say that," Mrs Zabini said. "But I can tell from the look on your face; you're missing someone and worried about them. Someone you love, perhaps?"

Angeline was at a loss for words, how had she been able to read her so quickly? Maybe it was in Zabini blood to be annoyingly perceptive just as it was in the Jensen blood to be stubborn and persistent.

"I suppose, you could say that," Angeline finally found some words floating in her head.

"You haven't told this person yet," Mrs Zabini surmised. Angeline nearly flinched. She hadn't even told herself, not really. Mrs Zabini must have seen what hadn't been said because she smiled. "You kids these days are ready to stand up for what you believe in and to defy your upbringing but too afraid to let yourself be vulnerable to a thing called love," she said. "Tell him."

"It's much easier said than done," Angeline replied automatically. Mrs Zabini laughed this time.

"If it were easy, more people would be open to it," she said. Angeline suppose she had a point, but wasn't Angeline the one that prided herself in choosing to do the not easy thing all her life?

"I'll keep that in mind," Angeline said making to leave the room, but was stopped once more.

"One last thing before you go, Miss Jensen," Mrs Zabini said. Angeline looked back at her waiting for her to continue. "That cousin of yours seems to fancy my son. She's rather passionate about standing up for him. Does she realize it? That she _likes_ him, I mean?"

"Denial mostly," Angeline mumbled and she couldn't for the life of her understand why she was answering this woman. Perhaps it was the way she looked at her initially, Angeline had been intimidated, but now she felt…at ease…and then she realized it was because Serafina Zabini was a socialite and a well liked one at that. She was charismatic and she was using that charm on Angeline the moment she put her hand on her arm and it was _working_.

"Ah, well I suspect Blaise feels the same," she said. "It's nice to see him like that. Don't let this war stop any of you from being happy."

"I—Er, we'll try our best?" Angeline stuttered awkwardly. "Uh, goodbye!"

Without waiting for a goodbye in turn, Angeline hurried from the room and practically flew down the stairs, her bag hitting her leg painfully. She came to a halting stop when bumping into Gisele just at the door.

"Blimey," Gisele rubbing her shoulder. "What the hell happened? We turned and you weren't behind us."

"I forgot to grab something," Angeline lied. Blaise glared at her slightly and she knew that he was seeing through her lie. "Are we going or what?" she asked a bit more forcefully than she meant to as she walked past them and further into the yard.

The sun was steadily starting to rise, slowly turning the sky from its inky color to a mixture of pinks and purples.

How long had she been awake now?

Eighteen hours? Twenty? More?

"Well, that's the problem, innit?" Gisele asked, following behind. "In our haste to get the hell out of there, we didn't exactly pull out a map to decide where'd we go now did we?" Gisele continued. "We didn't plan any of this out accordingly, and the last time we left hastily _you_ sent us to the first place that came to mind. Which was here and it didn't exactly go very well on landing…You know, for Slytherins we didn't think this through _at all_."

"So this is how it feel to not have an actual plan?" Blaise questioned with a snort. "I don't bloody like it. I _always_ have a plan," he said. "I hope someone here has got some idea because I would rather hate for my mother to show pity on us and have to go back into the house like a crup with its tail between its legs."

"Would that be so bad?" Gisele asked. "I mean with all things considering, I think your mum and I would get on quite well. Perhaps crawling in there on our hands and knees wouldn't be such a terrible thing…"

"The day I let you and my mother cohabitat is the day I—"

Angeline had pulled her wand from her pocket ignoring her friends' bickering as she may have been the only one that knew of a practical place they could go and all without coming up with an elaborate story…though she wasn't all that thrilled about the place in mind.

Suddenly apparating to a city and coming up with a lie to why two eighteen year olds and a seventeen year old were looking for a room in the early hours of the morning didn't seem like such a bad idea.

"Are you two quite done?" she turned to face them. "I'd like to leave now," she said when they looked at her expectantly. "What you waiting for? Grab on," she held out her arms to them.

"What?" Gisele asked. "Where to?"

"Don't worry, let's get there first," Angeline answered. "Just don't drop your guard when I apparate us there."

"Are you okay to apparate?" Blaise asked. Apparently he wasn't nearly as concerned with why Angeline had told them to keep their guard up or where the place was, as he was concerned about her apparating abilities. Specifically to apparate the three of them. True, she had gotten over the fear of apparating solo, but in tandem was a different story. Not to mention all that she had on her mind. Her best friend had every right to be concerned.

"I don't really have a choice," she sighed. "You can't get there unless I take you. So I need you two to trust me. Can you do that, please?"

"Of course," Gisele frowned, taking Angeline arm. "But I swear to Merlin if you do something crazy like take us to Malfoy Manor, I'll dispose of you myself."

"Cheers," Angeline deadpanned. "Have a threat of your own you'd like to add, Blaise?"

"No," he said taking her other arm. "I trust you, Jensen. So trust me when I say everything will work out fine."

Angeline had the sense that Blaise wasn't only talking about her choice in destination or her apparating abilities. He was also talking about things with Draco.

Blaise had never let her down before.

"Brilliant," she muttered as she closed her eyes and pictured the destination she wanted them to go. Them with determination and deliberation, she turned on the spot.

A loud _pop_ and they were gone, reappearing in a forest. The three of them gained their bearings and looked around them.

In front of them a path leading to a rather large cabin and beside it a lake.

"This is—" Gisele began only to stop short. From the way her face turned white, Angeline figured her cousin remember that it was in that very cabin that they had seen one another last when they were children. Angeline recalled that Draco had been there too, distracting her from one of the much worse fights her father and uncle got into.

_Hmph._

"It's been awhile," Angeline said as she started toward the building, wand held up for her protection. "Blaise, welcome to one of the many holiday homes owned by my family. I would have picked the one in Valencia but something told me leaving the country is easier said than done.."

"Is it safe?" Gisele asked.

"So far so good," Angeline said as they they stepped on the porch. "Muggles don't know it's here and only those with the knowledge of its location can find it. That would leave my family and well the Malfoys…" Angeline faltered momentarily. "Anyway," she continued. "It's always nice that we haven't been cursed yet…but who knows what may happen once we overstep the threshold." She looked at Blaise. "Not too late to go home, mate."

"Not a chance, Jensen," he said. Angeline looked at her cousin who smiled a bit and nodded her head to the door.

Angeline put her hand on the knob and felt it warm to her touch, unlocking. Turning the handle the door swung upon and Angeline looked at her two companions.

"Good news is if they were going to kill anyone trying to enter we'd be dead already," she said.

"And the bad news?" Blaise asked.

"There's still time for that whole death thing to happen," she said stepping into the cabin, her friends following.

* * *

><p>It would turnout that the cabin wasn't set to alert her parents that someone had entered as they had waited nearly thirty minutes and even searched the cabin as precaution that nothing was going to jump out and curse them.<p>

Eventually they relaxed in the sitting area where Gisele had suggest that three of them slept there. A suggestion that Angeline nor Blaise argued with.

After finding blankets and pillows and starting a fire, the three had sprawled out on the furniture not speaking much and slowly falling asleep.

Having been the smallest of the three, Angeline had opted to curling up in the large overstuffed armchair. Though it had been comfortable enough to lull her to sleep, she didn't feel as though she had slept long or if at all. Rubbing what little sleep she had from her eyes, she looked at Blaise and Gisele to find them very much still asleep.

Pushing her hair out of her face she glanced to the fireplace to find the fire had dwindled away, to which she figured to have meant she slept longer than she had thought. However, it must have been an unsound sleep as she didn't feel rested whatsoever. Truthfully, she felt worse now than she had before.

Throwing the blanket off herself, she stood, stretching before moving quietly from the room and into the hall.

The sun was shining brightly through the window above the door and she couldn't help but squint against it. Checking the time she realized it was just a little after noon. They'd been there six hours but Angeline _really_ didn't feel like she had slept those six hours like her friends.

As she continued to the stairs, she played with the pendant around her neck. Only looking at it once to see if she had missed anything.

She hadn't.

It was message free and she felt trapped.

She stopped outside one of the bedrooms and looked at the door frame where she could see carvings in the wood. She slid down against the door to study the carvings. They were height measurements, with names and a year next to the three marks.

The three of them—she, Draco and Gisele—were arguing about who was taller and took to marking their heights into the wood. It had been not too long after Angeline's birthday when the marks were made. Angeline ran her hand across Draco's name as she recalled how he had been so angry that Gisele had been taller than him by barely a centimeter.

Angeline smiled somewhat at the memory, but the smile completely disappeared as her thoughts started to come up with scenarios of what had happened at Malfoy Manor.

Each thought turned out to be worse than the last, and with them the tighter her chest became and the faster her heart pounded. She closed her eyes tightly as the current image that appeared in her mind was one of Draco covered in blood, not unlike how she'd found him in that bathroom a year ago.

_This is stupid._ She banged the back of her head against the door. _He's fine, that should be enough for you._

But it wasn't.

She had said she was a selfish person and right then she was very selfish in saying she wanted to see him. _Needed_ to see him. She wanted to touch him in order to know he was _fine_.

_Bloody hell_, she nearly growled out loud. _You love him. Just admit it. That's why you're still upset._

It was true, she did love him. It wasn't only that she _really_ fancied him and was attracted to him. She _loved_ him, and she thinks she may have loved him for a very long time. But as selfish as she claimed to be, she was equally—if not more—stubborn. Even when it came to her own feelings.

But she couldn't ignore her feelings any longer.

How frightening it was to love another person…yes, she loved her aunt, uncle, Gisele and even Blaise…but the love she had for Draco Malfoy…she knew it had a possibility to destroy.

Love was both parts beauty and destruction. Angeline had seen how beautiful it was and she had seen it hurt people.

The selfishness in her was telling her that she should save herself from the possible hurt, save him from it because she was tired of pain and she didn't want him hurt anymore than he had been in since his father's stint in Azkaban. Though another part was telling her to stop being selfish and tell him. Just as Blaise's mother said. She wasn't afraid to stand for what she believed in, but Merlin forbidden a four letter word came up.

Something so simple, yet so complicated.

She needed to be brave.

She wanted to tell him.

But what if he didn't feel the same?

Was it better for him to at least know even if he didn't feel the same? Or should she keep it to herself and never tell him.

Angeline had to see him, perhaps seeing him would help her make her decision…but she'd have to wait until the end of the holiday…

_Not necessarily_, the thought came to her suddenly. She'd gotten Draco out of Malfoy Manor once before during the past summer. She could do it again…better yet, she could go to him.

That's what she'd do.

She'd call for Nula and hope the small house elf would show and she'd be taken directly to Draco. He'd be angry, she was sure of it but she was willing to risk it. She would say what she needed to say and be back before either of her companions awoke. Perhaps he'd come back with her…he was stubborn and she most likely wouldn't have the time to talk him into running way, but what about just _taking_ him back with her.

Angeline let out a drawn out sigh, _don't be stupid_. She told herself. _That's a terrible idea._

And it really was.

Kidnapping your somewhat boyfriend, that you've only just come to realize you loved, would _not_ go over well.

Not. At. All.

_Crack_.

Angeline's eyes snapped open and she looked to the window at the end of the hall. Had that been her imagination or had she heard someone apparating.

There it was again, followed by a few others.

Jumping to her feet, she went to the window at the end of the hall, keeping low as she peered through the curtain. She couldn't see anything thanks to the large oak that blocked her view, but she knew what she had heard. That was the sound of apparition.

"This _cannot_ be happening," she groaned turning from the window.

Running back down the stairs, Angeline ran into the sitting room, shaking Blaise awake considering he was the first one she came into contact with.

"Someone's here," she hissed before he could ask why she was waking him so violently. Awareness snapped onto his face as he sat up completely, his wand appearing seemingly from nowhere as he went to one of the windows in the room.

Angeline moved to Gisele and repeated the routine.

"I'm convinced we did something terrible in a past life," Gisele hissed as she peered through another window.

"We can contemplate our past lives later," Angeline hissed back as she moved to the edge of the room.

"This side's clear," Blaise said moving to the center of the room.

"Same with this one," Gisele said joining him. "Are you sure you heard someone?"

"Someones," Angeline corrected as she peered into the hall. "Just because we can't see them, doesn't mean I don't know what I heard or that we're not surrounded at this very moment."

"Maybe you were hearing things," Gisele continued. "It doesn't look like you got—" Gisele's next words were cut off as Blaise covered her mouth with his non-wand hand.

"Listen," he commanded, releasing her.

There was a crisp clip and then the door swung open, much as it had when they had entered and they waited. Their wands raised at the ready, a spell on the tip of their tongues.

Someone appeared, shadowed by the sun shining brightly behind them. Their wand raised and ready.

"We know you're in there," a _very _familiar voice sounded. "We don't want to fight if we can—"

"_Dad_?"

"_Gisele_?"

* * *

><p>Draco didn't sleep and he knew it for a fact, after cleaning up he'd changed into sleepwear but the act of sleeping never came to him. He laid on top of his covers and watched the sun rise and bath his room in it's natural light.<p>

He couldn't help but think that the bright light mocked how he felt.

As tired as he was, everytime he closed his eyes something horrible would flash through his mind and his eyes would immediately snap back open.

Eventually, he did change into everyday wear, but somehow found himself laying where he had been, staring absently at the windows and the light the flooded his room.

Flipping onto his back with a sigh, Draco glared up at his ceiling as he contemplated what he was going to do come the time he would return to Hogwarts and would come face to face with Angeline.

The more he thought about what he was going to say, the more he wanted to not say anything at all. Yeah, perhaps he'd do just that.

He'd not say a thing.

Angeline would have his head for sure…

_Knock, knock, knock._

Draco sat up and looked at his door, considering it was a little after noon he was surprised that it had taken that long for someone to come check on him. For all anyone could have known, he may have ran away or better yet been kidnapped…

But that was wishful thinking…

"Come in," he called after running a hand through his hair to tame it. The door opened just slightly and his mother poked her head into the room.

"Good, you're awake," she said coming further into the room. "I was wondering if you'd care to have tea with me and your father. You've already missed two meals today."

"Of course," Draco said. "I'll come in a moment."

Narcissa nodded once, "We'll be in the library."

Draco nodded to show he heard her and she left closing the door behind her again. Standing, he stretched and yawned. Perhaps his mother had a sleeping draught laying around. It wouldn't keep him from having nightmares, but at least he'd sleep.

Straightening his clothes and further taming his hair, Draco left his room to join his mother and father in the library. As he headed to the room, he noted the distinct lack of commotion in the home. It was like a few hours prior hadn't happened at all. Perhaps everyone was out looking for _the Chosen One_ and Draco hoped that they wouldn't returned.

Entering the library where his mother and father waited for him with tear and a tray littered with his favorite treats, Draco's suspicions grew. Was this is mother's way of subtly trying to comfort him or was this his father's way of softening a blow when telling him something he didn't want to hear?

Neither option were out of the question and certainly both could take place in this little family get together.

"Hello father," Draco said as he took a seat.

"Afternoon, Draco," Lucius said. "Did you sleep at all?"

"A bit," Draco lied. His father watched him perhaps because he didn't believe him but there was very little that his father could do for his lack of sleep.

The tea was pour and the family of three drank in silence and though his mother had placed a plate of food in front of him, he didn't touch any of it. His appetite little to none.

"The house is quiet," Draco said when he couldn't take the silence or his mother's concerned gaze any longer.

"It's only us for the moment," Narcissa said.

"They've all gone off to try to locate, Potter," his father added. "Though, I doubt that they will find him. A chance like that only comes once and we blew it."

"And it's no one's fault," Draco's mother said. "We cannot turn back time, Lucius."

Draco looked between his parents, he could always tell when they'd recently had a disagreement. His mother was always a bit more snappy afterwards. And Draco could just tell that this argument had his name dropped a few times if not the whole point of said argument.

"There's something I wanted to give you, Draco," Narcissa said. It was in that tone that let Draco know she was looking to change the subject. Reaching into her robes, she extracted her wand and laid it on the table.

"I want you to take it," she said.

"Mother," Draco sighed as she slid her wand to him. "I can't—"

"You can," she said firmly. "Don't worry about me, Draco," she told him. "You'll need it far more than I will. You're going to school and will be needing a wand."

Hesitantly, Draco picked up the wand, instantly feeling the difference between hers and his.

"Draco I want to ask you about Potter," Lucius said. Draco bit the inside of his cheek as he looked to his father. Clearly the topic would not be changed for long.

"What about him?"

"Did you truly not know it was him?" he was asked.

"I couldn't be for sure it was him," Draco shrugged. "As you said at the time, we could risk it not being him."

"All the same—"

"That's enough, Lucius," Narcissa interrupted sharply. "What does it matter now? What's done is done."

"Of course," Lucius said lowly. "Though it would be best to make sure mistakes like last night do not happen again. Should there come a chance to redeem yourself, there shouldn't be any hesitation in taking it."

Draco forced himself from glaring as he played with his mother's wand between his hands. It didn't feel the same as his; it felt heavy and cold compared to his own and brought none of the comfort that he had grown used to with his. Funny how he seemed to appreciate things more when they were gone.

"You're saying that should something come up again I should do what I can to please the Dark Lord?" Draco asked. "Isn't that what I've been doing? And failing?"

"Yes," he father nodded. "But the next coming months are important, Draco. Our family can't afford to anger him again."

Draco looked to his mother and she had a frown etched on her face, he looked at his father again and realized he was a man being ruled by fear and not loyalty. If he was hearing his father correctly, none of this had to do with being loyal to the Dark Lord, it had to do with survival. Survival of the Malfoy line.

It was tearing feeling because he understood. He didn't have loyalty to the Dark Lord and he wanted to protect his family and a girl on the other side of the war.

It was tearing because he couldn't do both…

He couldn't protect his family and protect Angeline at the same time. He knew this and it made him hate himself because he would have to choose and no matter what he chose, he'd lose.

"I understand, father," Draco muttered. "Will you and mother excuse me? I'm feeling a bit tired."

"Of course," his mother said before his father could say much.

Draco left them without another word, returning to his room, he collapsed once again onto his bed. Staring up at the ceiling once more as he had before leaving, he went back to contemplating. And the longer he contemplated the more he found himself falling into a deeper darkening hole.

The life he live would never allow him to have a win. It would be one lose after another and he didn't know how to stop it.

His one shot at happiness would also bring pain.

"It's not fair," he mumbled as he threw his arm over his eyes. And the cynical voice in his mind reminded him that life was not meant to be fair.

* * *

><p>The person stepped further into the entryway and sure enough standing before them wand still pointed at them was Xander Jensen. Gisele made an involuntary step forward but was stopped by Angeline putting her hand out and Blaise putting his on her shoulder.<p>

"I'm sorry, Gisele," Angeline said as she studied her uncle and his wand trained on them much as hers was on him. "But we can't trust him yet."

Xander smiled some, "Then we're on the same page, Angeline," he said. "Can't be too careful these days."

"Agreed," Angeline nodded.

"Then tell me something only my dad and I would know," Gisele spoke up.

Xander's green eyes almost looked to be filling with mischief, "When you were eight you got into a potion you were specifically told to stay away from and it caused a major rash to appear on your—"

"Alright!" Gisele shouted. Angeline rubbed her ear as she looked at her red in the face cousin. "It's him!" There was a slight pause before Gisele realized what she said, "It's _him_!" she said again, but this time pushing past Angeline to hug her father.

"It's good to see you, Gisele," he said into her hair. He pulled back and called out the door, "It's clear everyone! It's family!" He turned back to the group and walked up to Angeline pulling her into a hug. "Always looking for an invitation, yeah?" he asked as he pulled back from her.

"Sort of," Angeline shrugged as she turned a bit. "Uncle Xander, this is our friend Blaise Zabini. Blaise this is Gisele's father and my uncle, Xander Jensen."

"Zabini, huh?" Xander asked as he shook Blaise's hand. "I knew your mother and father back in the day. How _is_ your mother?"

"She's well, sir," Blaise said.

"No need to call me 'sir'," Xander waved off. "How'd you get caught up with these two misfits?"

Angeline and Blaise shared a look, "It's a bit of a story and perhaps not that interesting," Blaise said.

"Oh, I highly doubt that, Blaise," Xander said with a smile as Gisele let out a joyous laugh.

"Mum!" she was laughing as she hugged the woman as she entered the house.

Angeline's aunt hugged her daughter tightly before moving further into the home hugging Angeline and meeting Blaise, whom she hugged after shaking his hand. The action catching Blaise off guard.

"Nice to meet you, Blaise," Vivianne smiled as others walked into the cabin. Blaise sheepishly muttered the same thing while Gisele mumbled something along the lines of, 'so embarrassing.'

There was Kingsley Shacklebolt and Fred and George Weasley. Nearly the entire cast of the _Potterwatch_ with the exception of Remus Lupin and Lee Jordan.

"Why don't we all go into the den and become acquainted?" Vivianne suggested when they were all inside.

They entered the room where the three friends had been sleeping. With a wave of her wand, Angeline made all the blankets and pillows disappear before taking a seat on the couch in between Gisele and Blaise as they looked at the five other people in the room.

"It's good to see you again, Kingsley," Gisele smiled up at the auror.

"Always a pleasure, Gisele," Kingsley said in that deep soothing voice of his. "As it is a pleasure to meet you, Angeline and Blaise." He said once he had shook both their hands.

"We remember you two," Fred Weasley said pointing between Angeline and Blaise. "You two were in our brother Ron's year weren't you."

"Yeah," Angeline nodded as she shook their hands. "You also turned my hair pink when I was a first year."

"It was nothing personal," George grinned, Angeline smiled back to show she hadn't taken it personally. In fact she thought it was kind of funny at the time having pink hair even if it was her least favorite color. "And we probably tripped you up a few times, eh, Zabini?"

"Yes," Blaise said tightly, clearly taking the Weasley twins' knack at causing trouble quite personal.

"We heard your _Potterwatch_ broadcast," Gisele said. "Were you with them this entire time? When they relayed the message for me to hear?"

"Kind of," Vivianne said. "There's a lot that needs to be done, we were actually securing the area they were making the broadcast from—Someone has to do it, Gisele. They've got the information that people needed to get out and they needed the area secured. We were only doing our part."

"That's all fine and great," Gisele said. "But what are you all doing here?"

"I believe we should be asking you three that question," Xander raised an eyebrow, his green eyes landing on Angeline. "I take it, it was you that brought them here."

"Yeah," Angeline said shrinking back a bit. "We've only been here a few hours…but it was either here are trying to come up with a backstory in why we wanted a room at some muggle establishment in the early hours of the morning…and I know it's not the best place to choose as a safe haven but then again…_Why_ are you here?"

"We move around a lot," Xander said. "We'll be staying here as a safe house for a few days before moving on some place else. It's only by chance we chose to come here."

"You're all staying?" Gisele asked.

"Not us," Fred said, pointing his thumb at his brother. "We've got a few things to check up on."

"And I still need to keep an eye on the Muggle Prime Minister," Kingsley said. "And I best be going to do that now, he becomes a bit antsy when I'm gone too long…You know how to get in contact with me, Xander and Vivianne."

"Likewise," Vivianne said. "Take care of yourself Kingsley why you're out there."

"Make sure to contact us in a few days, mate," Xander as he shook Kingsley's hand.

"Of course," Kingsley said before shaking everyone else's hand in farewell and leaving them.

"How do you in the Order stay in contact?" Blaise asked with a frown.

"Patronuses and word of mouth mostly," Fred said.

"Patronuses?" Gisele repeated. "You've worked out how to transfer messages to patronuses and send them off?"

"Dumbledore did actually," Xander said. "We're only using what he's taught others."

"Wicked," Gisele muttered. "That's handy."

"I wouldn't mind knowing how to do that," Angeline agreed.

"You'd need to be able to do a corporal I'd assume," Blaise said. "Which you can't."

"Oh and you can?" Angeline asked.

"Not the point," he replied. "I can at least create a shield far more confidently than you can without falter."

"Thanks for the boost in said confidence," Angeline muttered sarcastically.

"Anytime," he mumbled back, when realizing the other four in the room were watching them with something akin to amusement.

"Zabini's right," George said breaking the silence. "You would need a corporal but if you can make a non-corporeal as it is the next step is just making your corporal appear."

"But practice makes perfect," Fred added.

"Right it does," Xander nodded. "But we can worry about that later. You said you guys heard the broadcast." There was a collective nod, "Then you know what's been going on. We get some reports on Hogwarts but with most of the staff being watched reports are delayed."

"You'd like to know the condition at school," Gisele sighed. "I suppose there's no point in trying to lie, but the Carrows—I apologize for my language in advance, mum—the Carrows are kicking the living shite out of us when they can. I reckon it'll only get worse."

"You three aren't getting any pardons?" Fred asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not a bloody chance," Angeline chuckled quietly. "We enjoy giving the Carrows a hard time, it makes it all a bit more interesting you see…Well actually, Blaise may get away with it as he's not exactly in open rebellion."

Blaise scoffed, "We all have our talents," he said. "Yours and Gisele's seem to be in thinking after acting."

"You make it sound like you've been quietly plotting to attack the Carrows all term," Gisele said.

"Like I've said before, Gisele, you don't know where I go or what I do in my spare time."

"That is by far the most Slytherin thing I've heard come out of one your mouths since meeting you," George said.

"We should have tried teaming up with Slytherins sooner, George," Fred commented. "Could you image the damage we could have done had we known there were Slytherins like this?"

"What wasted opportunity," George wistfully sighed.

"All talk of creating more pandemonium within the school aside," Xander interrupted. "You three should be careful. As you said Gisele, it'll probably only get worse now that Hagrid isn't there anymore."

"You're probably going to need something to keep them busy then," Fred mumbled thoughtfully.

"Or to just irritate them further," George grinned. Angeline's eyebrow raised as she watched them and their silent conversation. "We better get going," George said suddenly.

"So soon?" Vivianne asked, but the suspicion wasn't missing in her voice or in the look on her face.

"We've got a few things we need to check up on," Fred said. "But we'll probably be back in a few days."

"Let us know if you change location though," George said. "Be a waste to come back and you're gone."

"Will do," Xander said with a frown as the twins made to leave. "Take care of yourselves," he said.

"Don't worry about us," George called. "We'll be fine! See you later!"

There was a temporary silence when the twins left, before Angeline's aunt spoke.

"Those two boys are clearly up to no good," she sighed. "Checking up on something my arse," Vivianne muttered.

"Mum!" Gisele said in shock. "_Language_," she teased.

Vivianne smiled at Gisele before taking a seat in the armchair that Angeline had slept in, Xander sat on the chairs arm and he fixed his green eyes on them. Instantly, Angeline realized that they were about to be questioned further and suddenly she wasn't all that excited to have been reunited with them.

"Care to really explain the circumstances to why you're here?" Vivianne asked.

"Would you believe we wanted to take a holiday hike in the woods?" Gisele questioned hopefully.

Angeline's aunt and uncle exchanged amused looks before they glanced back at them.

"As fascinating as that would be," Xander smiled. "Why don't you go for the truth and perhaps start from the beginning? From the moment we last saw you at Christmas."

Angeline fell back into the cushion with a sigh and played with her necklace. Seems like she wouldn't be entertaining thoughts of running away anytime soon.

* * *

><p>It had been a few days since they had been joined by people of the Order and in that time, they had been coming and going, clearly the cabin was a pit stop for them. They had been introduced to Order members such as Hestia Jones and Elphias Doge delivering information. And some of the visits in the last few days had been a shock.<p>

None were more shocking than entering the sitting area early one morning and seeing McGonagall sitting there with a cup of tea.

Their transfiguration professor raised an eyebrow when seeing them and said in that tone of hers, "I can't say I'm surprised to see you three," before she continued with the conversation before her. Eventually bidding them all goodbye and a hope they haven't slacked up on their holiday work.

"We could be on our death beds and she'd still want our assignments," Gisele grumbled as they waved goodbye to the woman.

The most recent visit came with the Weasley Twins making another stop the night before. They came wearing colorful hats that screamed 'happy birthday,' at the strike of every hour (or until, Vivianne grew annoyed and the hats disappeared). But other than to "lighten the mood," they brought days old news that Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Dean Thomas, Mr Ollivander, and a goblin had all escaped from Malfoy Manor but were now safe.

News that would have had others clapping with joy left Angeline sitting very still. It was great that they were safe, but that meant that what had happened to Draco was in direct relation to this…

"You okay there, Snake?" George had asked her. At the time, Angeline hadn't realized she had zoned out and started to play with her necklace, which had lacked a message over the last few days.

"Oh yeah," she tried to smile, "I'm fine. I was just thinking about everyone that made it out," by the look her uncle was giving her, Angeline knew he didn't believe her one bit. And she didn't dare to look to Blaise and Gisele.

Excusing herself, she had went through the rest of the time trying to busy herself. Her friends were a great help though she couldn't help the grimace that came to face when she let herself fall into that negative mindset.

The next day, Angeline sat on the porch with the Healer book sitting open in her lap. Though she had learned quite a bit, such as how to get blood flowing through a dangerously slow beating heart, she'd be lying to say she was actively reading as she knew she could have been.

She played with the pendant until she heard the door open and close behind her, but she didn't bother to turn to see whom had joined her.

"If it isn't our favorite, Slytherin," the recently turned twenty-year old Weasley twins had jumped off the stairs and stood in front of her. She hadn't been sure which of the two had spoke but now that she could see them, that wouldn't be a problem.

"Hello, boys," she greeted.

"Whatcha reading?" George inquired with a nod to the book.

"Oh," Angeline said closing it. "Blaise let me borrow it. It's a book of healing techniques, spells and potions…stuff like that."

"Anything on how to regrow a cursed off ear?" George asked. Angeline shook her head.

"Sadly no," she said. George shrugged but to Angeline it felt as though he wasn't all that bothered by it.

"Either way, I suggest you keep learning all that stuff we can't be bothered to," Fred said. "Who knows, you may end up saving my life one day," he winked and smirked.

Angeline snorted at the exaggerated wink, "Anything's possible I suppose," she said. "But I'd like it better if you stayed out of trouble. _Both_ of you."

"Us?" Fred questioned.

"Trouble?" George threw in.

"Never," they said together. Amused by them, Angeline shook her head and it wasn't until then that she noticed their bags.

"Off to wreck havoc for the greater good?" she asked indicating their bags.

"Of course," Fred laughed.

"Is there anything else we could do?" George asked. Angeline smiled slightly.

"So much for staying out of trouble, yeah?" she smiled slightly.

"Au contraire, trouble finds us," George said.

"But don't cry for us, Angeline," Fred said dramatically. "You shall see us again!"

"Perhaps not today," George said just as dramatically.

"And definitely not tomorrow."

"But you will see us again!"

Angeline laughed a bit as she looked back and forth between the two. She liked the twins, always had, but she had never gotten the courage to speak to them when at school. What a strange friendship it may have been.

"I don't doubt I will," she said. "I take it you're off back to your family?"

"We have to check in on them before we go off to scout and to find out if Dad's got any more information about anything," George shrugged.

"Plus we promised Ginny we'd come before school started again" Fred added. "Though, I have a feeling, Mum won't let her go back either way."

"She thinks it's what's best," George said.

"It's hard to really know what's best," Angeline said as she absently played with her pendant again. She shook her head and smiled at them, "But I know that your sister is not going to take being told she can't go back very lightly."

"Definitely," George agreed. "Well, we ought to get going before Mum starts to think the worse."

"It doesn't take much for her to go there," Fred told his brother with a small shrug before turning to Angeline and pulling a medium sized box from his bag with the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes symbol on it, and handing it to her.

"We've given one to your cousin and Zabini. Gisele's promised to use it to cause a little hell," Fred said. Angeline scoffed.

"Believe me when I say; she didn't need a box of your products to do that," she said looking up at them. "But it doesn't hurt to have them," she smirked up at them. "Thank you, they'll be put to good use."

"Our faith is in your hands," George said as they started to back away.

"Don't let us down, _Slytherin scum_," Fred teased. Angeline rolled her eyes.

"Take care of yourselves and tell Ginny I say hello," she called to them as they made it to disapparating point. The twins gave her a mock salute, she found herself laughing again as she waved goodbye. They turned on the spot and with a _pop_ they were both gone.

Angeline's hand fell back into her lap on top of the box and book that laid there as she stared at the place the Weasley twins had just been.

The thought of leaving was never far from her mind and it was always seemed the idea got dumber and dumber yet more appealing the more it popped into her head and the more people came and went.

But how easy would it have been to leave, call her house elf, get Draco and promptly disappear?

It was very easy in theory, which meant it wasn't easy at all. It was irrational and she would have to wait, but that was something she did not want to do. She didn't want to wait. Even if there was only a few hours left.

What if he wasn't going back to Hogwarts?

It wouldn't be the first time they'd lied to each other, now would it?

"Have they already gone?" Angeline was startled when hearing her uncle's voice, she hadn't heard him step out onto the porch like she had with the twins.

"Yeah, just missed them," she said watching as he sat down beside her. "Did you need them for something?"

"Not really," Xander said. "I was only wondering—" her uncle stopped when noticing the box in her lap. "Not you too," he sighed. "They gave one to Gisele…Like she needs a box full of their products."

Angeline smiled, "I said the same thing when they told me they gave her one."

"Oh well," Xander shrugged. "I hope that your friend Blaise can keep you both out of too much trouble."

"He can try, but he probably won't have much luck, plus they gave him one too. Who knows what he'll do with them," Angeline said honestly to which Xander chuckled. "But I take it you like him then," Angeline asked. "Blaise, I mean."

"I do," he nodded. "He's very intelligent and seems to have a good head on his shoulders. You've done well when choosing a best friend."

"Did Gisele tell you he was my best friend?" Angeline wondered as she never told her uncle this information.

"Angeline," he said, "I make a living off of analyzing people from their habits to their relationships to everything in between," he gave her a meaningful look. "It didn't take me long to work out the relationship between the three of you nor did it take long to figure out that your cousin fancies your best friend and vice versa."

"Everyone knows but them," Angeline told him with an eye roll, "And you're okay with it? Them fancying one another? She is your daughter after all and he may be the very boy to take your little girl away."

"Oh, I can only hope," Xander joked. "But in all seriousness, what kind of father would I be to forbid it before it's even developed into anything? I think they'll be fine, they complement each other. I'd like to know what his mother thinks."

"Strangely, I think she's okay with it…" Angeline mumbled.

"Is that so?" Xander inquired. "Well, she was always one of surprises, Serafina. She was in Slytherin with me and a year ahead of me and your aunt but she was more cordial with Viv, the Ravenclaw and me the fellow Slytherin. Like I said always full of surprises."

"What happened then?" Angeline asked curiously.

"We all left Hogwarts and then the war came and our lives were very different from one another," he said. "But there's something I've been meaning to ask you, Angeline," and she instantly tensed at the change in topic.

"Which is?" she asked tentatively.

"It's about Draco Malfoy," Angeline hoped her uncle didn't catch the way she froze at the mention of Draco or that she had started to play with her necklace and was avoiding eye contact. Then again, hadn't he just reminded her that he made a living out of reading people and their relationship? If she needed to lie she wouldn't be able to.

"What about him?" she asked roughly.

Xander watched her as it seemed as if he was trying to pick his next words carefully. Which he may have been.

"He's more than a friend," Xander said. "Isn't he?"

"What makes you think that?"

"Last summer," he began. "He first warned you and then he lied to protect you. Perhaps then you weren't exactly friends but you were certainly something. Then during your Christmas holiday, I noticed that very necklace that hung from her neck was out. He had tried to warn you again hadn't he?"

"He had," she said still not making eye contact. "But he didn't know about the attack in time…He's not a bad person, uncle Xander. He's stuck is all…When Gisele and I came across those files on Death Eaters you and aunt Vivianne were putting together…why didn't you finish his? I read what was in that book, but none of it made it into to his file, why?"

"Because he reminded me of Sirius Black's younger brother, Regulus," he said. "He was only about eleven when he started trying to impress and hang out with my brother's crowd, including but not limited to Draco's father and Severus Snape, but Snape was only in his second year at the time himself. The majority of them were all much older but they kept Regulus around because having a Black meant something back then. Sirius Black asked me a few times to keep his brother away from them but it never worked. Those brothers fought like no other but that was still his brother, you know, and he tried to look out for him like brothers do…"

"Which is probably why you never turned my father in," Angeline muttered, she was still unable to bring herself to look at him.

"Yes," Xander said strongly and unashamedly. "He is my brother and I did love him once," he told her. Angeline glanced at him out the corner her eye for a moment, but he wasn't looking at her at that moment. She wondered what memory he was seeing as he stared out toward the trees, but she would never ask.

"Anyway," he said looking at her, "Back to why I didn't finish Draco's file…Like I said he reminded me of Regulus, he was brought into a world he thought he wanted but by the time he died, I don't think he wanted to be apart of it any longer. I'd seen Regulus before he disappeared and the look on his face before he ran off was the very look I saw on Draco's face last summer. One of reluctance and being in too far over his head," Xander paused and Angeline turned to look at him fully.

"I didn't finish Draco's file because I don't believe he's a Death Eater, not in the way the others are. It takes more than a mark to be one of them and he does not have it."

"There's something else you're not saying," Angeline said. "There's another reason you didn't finish it."

"I thought that part was obvious," Xander said. "I didn't finish it because I was unsure of your involvement with him. How he fit into your life, but now I know for sure and I'm glad I didn't finish it when I finished his fathers. I'm glad I listened to my instincts."

Angeline swallowed around the lump in her throat.

"He's my—" she paused. Was it right to call Draco her _boyfriend_? Would he like it if she did refer to him as such? "We're more than friends," she substituted looking away.

"I know," Xander said. "And you're worried about him. You've been pouring your energy into that book and other things to occupy yourself the last few days, but there are moments when you think no one's watching. You've got this look on your face and you're playing with your necklace. He gave it to you and you talk to him that way, yes?"

Angeline looked back at her uncle and nodded slowly and because she knew she could trust him and because she needed to tell _someone_.

"Uncle Xander," she said quietly. It surprised her how tiny her voice sounded; how scared it sounded. "I love him."

"I know," he solemnly stated as he put his arm around her, pulling her into a hug.

"You must think I'm crazy for it," she mumbled.

"Oh no," Xander said and she could feel him shaking his head. "I think you're quite brave actually. Not because you love him but because you love at all. It takes great courage to love another person, Angeline."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

* * *

><p>Draco had left the Manor as early as he could without drawing any attention to himself. He had even selfishly skipped a formal goodbye with his parents. A part of him feared that if his mother saw him, she would try in her power to keep him there with them.<p>

Malfoy Manor was the _last_ place he wanted to be.

He apparated not that far from King's Cross, where he would need to walk the rest of the way.

He noted bitterly how his mother's wand wasn't the same as his had been. Though it _listened_ to him, he still felt as if he was missing an extension of himself.

But all that really matter was that he was going back to Hogwarts.

He wouldn't say he was excited because he wasn't. Going back meant he would see her and that was great, but it also meant that he _would see her_.

Which wasn't so great.

He didn't know what he was going to tell her. The truth was the obvious choice, but how much of the truth did he say. Draco had been told that should a chance rose for him to stand by his _comrades_ he would do it. As it would fix the shame that had been brought upon the Malfoy family. He had a duty to his family and he would uphold it should he have the chance.

Was he suppose to tell her that?

How did a conversation like that go?

'_I love you, _**but**_you should know that my family's in a lot of trouble and should it come down to it—I'm leaving you to fend for yourself. Sorry?'_

Draco shook his head, hair falling into his eyes as he did. This was not a conversation he could have with her.

Then there was this whole thing of telling her what had happened to him during the holiday…how would _that_ conversation go?

He had been thinking about it constantly during the break. She'd of course prompt him with the question of what had happened, and his response would be what exactly?

'_Potter and company showed and they escaped within the hour. I nearly died. _Twice_. And I'm now using my mother's wand. The usual shite.'_

He didn't want to lie to her, but he didn't want to tell her the truth either. Yet, every half-truth he came up with was no where near as believable as it could have been. If he told her part of the truth, she'd become suspicious and pull it all out of him. If he told her a lie she'd get angry with him and she was one person he didn't want crossed with him. If he told her the entire truth, she'd try to tell him that his loyalty to his family was separate from his loyalty to the Dark Lord and to himself.

And there wherein laid the problem. Draco saw no outcome that didn't end with her trying to solve some problem or another.

Angeline trying to solve one of his problems put her in more harm's way, and she didn't need any more to worry about. She got into enough trouble with her problems alone, she didn't need his to add on to it.

_What the hell am I going to do?_ He thought to himself as he stepped through the barrier between platforms nine and ten and appearing on Platform Nine and Three-Quarters.

Draco continued through the thick smoke caused by the train no paying attention to much, yet he did pay attention when he notice her on the platform just up ahead, trailing slowly behind Blaise and Gisele as they made to board the train.

She must have felt him watching because he lifted her head and met his stare and abruptly came to a stop. Relief and a smile flooded her face before she shook her head more to herself than at him and moved to catch up to her friends.

Sighing he entered the train himself looking for a compartment to try and gather his thoughts, but in typical fashion he wasn't left alone to the task for long when he was joined by his usual companions. He let them talk around him and he stared out the window at the passing countryside, only answering when addressed or when to tell someone to shut up.

"I have a really good feeling for the remainder of term," Pansy was saying. "We'll be preparing to leave school soon," she said.

Draco scoffed quietly at her delusion in believing that leaving school would be something glamorous. If Pansy Parkinson didn't realize that her power at school virtually meant nothing outside the walls, he wasn't going to tell her. At school she was protected and even that was becoming questionable, it was only a matter of time before Pansy pushed someone to a snapping point.

His eyes drifted to the compartment door, where Angeline was making her way past. Her eyes cut into the compartment, making contact with him before they cut to what was ahead of her and she disappeared from his view.

Draco waited a few minutes before excusing himself from his companions in the guise that he needed to stretch his legs and he'd be back and to not look for him if he didn't.

Walking down the train to the more secluded area, he was suddenly yanked into a compartment. He heard the door slamming before he found himself catching Angeline in his arms. He pulled her closer to him on instinct and buried his face into the crook of her neck, inhaling her familiar scent.

"We've got our privacy," she said. "And I'm so glad to see you," she breathed into his ear. Draco lifted his head to look at her and smiled.

"I'm glad to see you too," he said. One of her hands had gone to cup the side of his face as she smiled up at him.

"I didn't think you were going to follow me," she told him. "And I'd have to wait for a chance encounter at Hogwarts."

Draco leaned down again but this time to kiss her. She responded to the kiss as though she never wanted it to end. Like she was afraid he'd leave her if they parted.

"I wanted to see you before that," he said between kisses. "I've missed you. More than you'd ever know."

She smiled again as she pulled away from him. She took his hand bringing him to sit beside her.

They didn't speak for a long while, but Draco didn't care much. He was mostly content to just be sitting there with her. Also it cut down the time in which he had to answer questions. She had taken to studying him as if trying to commit his feature to memory. As though she was afraid he would disappear and she'd never see him again.

"What happened?" she asked suddenly. She reached up and brushed some of his hair from his forehead and touched what he knew to be a tiny faint scar above his eyebrow.

"It's nothing," he lied, taking her hand into his. Angeline dropped her gaze down to their clasped hands.

"Don't do this to me," she said quietly. "Don't shut me out, Draco. Not now. Not when _I know_ something happened to you."

Draco sighed and looked away from her, "I don't know what to tell you," he said.

Angeline squeezed his hands, "Why not the truth?" she inquired as she looked him the eyes. "Like how you got that scar."

"Would you believe I'm clumsy?"

"No," she said instantly. "How'd you _really_ get it?"

"There's a lot that happened that night a week ago, Angeline," he told her. "I'm surprised I'm even sitting here with you right now."

"I know that Harry Potter and the others were there," she said. "I know they got away along with, Dean Thomas, Luna Lovegood and Mr Ollivander."

Draco frowned, "How did you know that?"

"The Order," Angeline sighed. "It's a long story and really not that interesting. I'm more interested in knowing what happened to you."

"I don't know what to tell you Angeline," he said.

"Why don't you start with how Potter and friends managed to get to the Manor?" she suggested. Draco took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Fine."

He began telling her about how Potter along with Granger, Weasley, Thomas and a goblin had been captured and brought to the Manor. He told her how he tried to lie about it being Potter if only to stall for time and how Potter's face being swollen by a stinging hex helped him prolong the inevitable, even if he could recognize his two best friends.

"You c_onsciously_ lied about it being Harry Potter?" Angeline interrupted. "Why?"

"I may not like him, Angeline, but I also don't want his blood on my hands," he said. "Besides, what would you have done in my position?"

"Lie until I couldn't lie anymore," she muttered. "I'm sorry. Continue."

He went through telling her about Granger being tortured about a sword that may or may not have been the Sword of Gryffindor. They had called up the goblin who stated that the Sword was a replica, but that didn't stop Potter and company from taking it with them.

Draco explained how there was a commotion down in the dungeons and they had sent Peter Pettigrew down to investigate only later to find out that he had been strangled by his own hand. Those upstairs had been ambushed by Potter and Weasley, while Lovegood and Ollivander had been apparated out by Dobby, the Malfoy's former house elf.

He recounted the skirmish and how his aunt threatened to cut open Granger's neck if they didn't surrender. Only to have Dobby, loosen the chandelier to have it fall, hence the scar on his face. While clutching his face, Potter had taken the wands he had confiscated and apparated out with the house elf and his friends, but not before his aunt threw a knife.

Draco took in another breath and let it out slowly to explain that the Dark Lord had been called prior to them escaping and had showed not that long after they had, he had been punished, but spared.

Angeline was biting her lip in concentration as she took it all in.

"I'm glad you're okay…" she said finally. "I was scared…"

"So was I," he mumbled. Angeline tilted her head to the side as she studied him.

"You continue to show you're a good person," she said. "Which is why you were so scared."

"What do you mean?" Draco asked, his eyebrow raising.

"Not only did you try to lie about who he was when you knew damn well, you let him have your wand," Angeline stated. Draco's eyes narrowed.

"No, I didn't," he said. "Why in the world would I _let_ him have _my_ wand?" he asked. "He took it when he took the others from me."

"But you meant for him to get the others," she said. Draco didn't answer her and she nodded in knowing. "You did mean for him to get those other ones just not yours."

"I guess," Draco shrugged.

"God forbid you admit to helping the Boy Who Lived," she sighed.

"Well, what would I have to show for it?" he questioned, his temper flaring. "The Dark Lord came, I thought he was going to kill us. I thought I wasn't going to—"

Draco stopped short and looked away from her inquisitive eyes. He didn't know what to say, that he didn't think he'd be able to say what he wanted to say to her. What really mattered.

"You thought you weren't going to what?" she prompted when he didn't speak again.

Angeline watched as he scooted away from her, displeasure flickering across her face by the action.

"It's nothing," Draco made to look away from her, but she reached over and touched his face to keep him from doing so.

"I asked you to not shut me out," she said.

"And I'm not," he argued, standing and moving out of her reach. Angeline's hand dropped to her lap and she averted her gaze. He frowned at her lack of argument, "What is it?" he asked.

Her lips pulled into a sneer as she looked at him again, "It's nothing."

They stared at one another for the longest time before Draco threw his hands up in frustration, "After all I just told you that happened. We _are not_ fighting right now!"

"Oh no, we most definitely are not," Angeline said, her voice dripping in sarcasm.

"What do you want from me, Angeline?" he asked her.

"The truth," she said.

"And I've given it to you," he said. "I've told you everything that's happened!"

"You've told me a lot, yes," she stood up. "But there's something you're not saying! I can _feel _it! You're not telling me and I don't understand why!"

"You don't need to know everything that's going on in my head!" he said. "Why don't you understand that?"

"Because it makes it easier!" she growled, stepping up to him.

"It makes _what_ easier?"

Angeline grabbed the side of his face with both hands before crashing her lips to his. She was pouring more into this than she had poured into all the other times they had kissed and when she pulled back, she looked him dead in his eyes.

"I love you," she breathed. "I love you and I—I need you to know because I cannot have you _not_ knowing."

All Draco could do was stare at her as she confessed that she loved him. All that time he had been trying to figure out how to tell her the exact same thing but couldn't figure out how to do it.

Leave it to her to beat him to the punch.

Her eyes widened a little as she let go of him as though she'd been burned and she stepped away from him.

"I—I…It's fine that you don't feel the same, I just—" The rest of her sentence went unfinished as he closed the gap between them and kissed her.

"I love you too," he said when his forehead was resting against hers.

Angeline let out a nervous but joyous laugh as she looked up at him, a laugh that he couldn't help but return.

"How terrified about this are you?" she asked faintly.

"Very," he muttered before bringing his lips to hers again.

They could worry about their fear later because if there was one thing Draco knew, it was that fear was just as powerful as love.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it friends! They have admitted their love not only to themselves but to each other! Can I get a "hallelujah"?! It's been a long time coming and I'm glad that that stress is out of the way, though it does bring a few problems with it. <strong>

**This chapter continues to show the difference between Angeline and Draco's situations. She gains allies she likes and he continues to be torn. Angeline's choices aren't hard whereas Draco's are. There was also a lot of different family interactions this chapter. And I know it was very Angeline-heavy but next chapter will most likely make up for it.**

**I've also hinted to a few things that could happen in future chapters, but I don't blame you if didn't catch them haha. **

**Next chapter will be just as long and will cover the first few weeks of April 1998 and I can tell you this—shit goes down. (Forgive my language!) Also hopefully I can update faster.**

**Again I'm so sorry for being missing for longer than I would have liked and promised, but things in life got—for lack of a better word—crazy. And I have entered a bit of a low spell, hopefully I snap out of it soon though! Writing does help some. **

**I hope you've enjoyed the chapter and because you wanted it; here is the first installment of fun facts!**

_**Fun Facts**_

_**#1**_**:** Angeline was to have an older brother named, Maxwell "Max" Jensen, whom she affectionately would have called "Maxxie". Max would have been two years older than her and where Angeline is clearly the black sheep in the family her brother was to be the golden boy. Despite being as different as day and night the two would have had your typical sibling relationship with Max being the only one in her immediate family to have shown love toward her and would have been _very_ protective of her.

I scrapped Max because making Angeline an only child appealed to me more story wise as did the creation of Gisele and her family. Also not including Max allowed me to flesh Blaise out, who I adore to pieces.

Here are two scenes that I had written when I was still thinking of using him and was trying to layout their dynamic.

_**Scene 1**_

Angeline was beyond excited to see her brother leaning against her doorframe. She hadn't seen her brother since the end of term and the start of summer when he announced after his finishing of school that he would be going abroad.

"Maxxie," she grinned as she ran and threw her arms around him. He caught her with ease and with a laugh and spun her before setting her on the ground.

"Hello, Angie," he smiled, ruffling her hair. "Long time no see. I hope you've been staying out of trouble."

"Define trouble," she said. Max rolled his eyes.

"Giving mother and father a hard time."

"Well, in that case: No. I am _not_ staying out of trouble," she smirked.

_**Scene 2**_

"Are you out of your mind, Angeline?" Max hissed. It was rare that her brother called her by her full name. He was _not_ happy with her, but she couldn't find an ounce of care. "_You're dating, Malfoy_?"

"We're not dating, Max" Angeline responded calmly.

"Yes, that makes it far better," he growled. "He's a _Death Eater_. He believes in and _is_ everything you _hate_."

"You believe in everything I hate, yet, I don't hate you," she said.

"_I'm_ not a Death Eater, Angeline," he said. "_I'm_ not going to get you killed in the end. _I'm _your brother and I can see that this is _not_ going to end well for you."

"Big brother, Maxxie," she drawled, yet the bitterness was not unheard. "Always looking out for little sister, Angie…"

_**#2**_**:** The friendship between Blaise and Angeline was a happy accident. I always planned for Blaise to be an important person in Angeline's life, but him evolving into the best friend as he is now, happened on its own. Meaning it came naturally and I don't think I could recreate a better dynamic for the two. They're soulmates, in a platonic sense. And I say that because I believe that you can have more than one soulmate. :)

_**#3:**_ I had originally planned for Angeline to be more involved with Draco's mission 6th year. In this plan, she was to accidentally stumble upon the Room of Hidden Things because she wanted to find some place to hide. On this particular night she uncovers the Cabinet and is confronted by Draco as he comes into the room after her. Had I gone in this direction, the story would have been _very_ different.

Well that's the end of facts, but there will be more next chapter! :)

**Questions:**

**1)** Favorite moment(s) in the chapter?

**2)** Favorite fun fact?

**3)** Favorite quote?  
><em>Mine: "He is my brother and I did love him once," said by Xander Jensen. It's a fleeting and could be overlooked line, but I like it a lot.<em>

**4)** What lies in the future for everyone?

**5)** How have you been? It's been awhile since I've asked. :)

**That's it everyone! If you haven't checked it out and have the time go check out my collection series, titled, '**_illuminated_'**, more one-shots will be posted soon! :)**

**Stay wonderful! **

**Much love,**  
>TR<p> 


	30. Chapter 30

"_We plan, we get there, all hell breaks loose…" _

_-Harry Potter, Deathly Hallows pt.2_

**Words have never been so relevant when writing a chapter…**

***peers from behind wall* Please don't kill me! I'm back!**

**I never meant to take this long! But with the mixture of dissatisfaction and personal family matters, my attention went elsewhere! Hope you all can find it in your hearts to forgive me! **

**This chapter is **_**the**_ **longest thus far, standing in at a whopping 53 pages and 20k+ word count!**

**A huge thank you to: **_**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, MissLorraineScarlet, SamanthaThenardier, maralii, Nicky-Maree, flamesofamonster, deathbysarcasm, Guest, Selena07, Liam'sPlaidShirt, Sara, Alice Ladeux, FadedSunset, Random Cat, AccioAsh7171 and Guueeeeeessssttt **_**for reviewing last chapter!**

**Also thanks to anyone that's favorited/added to their alerts! Means a bunch! **

**The chapter jumps a bit in pacing! Just a warning.**

**Without further ado! Chapter 30!**

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill. I own OCs and the blood and sweat that goes into each chapter.

* * *

><p>It was two days after the events on the train when Draco entered the empty classroom where Angeline had told him she would be.<p>

In those two days they had spent very little time together, but in that little time they did have with one another, there had been very little talking.

_Very little_ time to dwell on the darker side of what their relationship brought.

Angeline was standing in the middle of the room, stirring the contents of a cauldron while referring to the text setting next to it.

"Do you ever take a break?" Draco asked as he crossed the room toward her. She glanced up at him briefly a small smile formed on her lips before she went back to reading her instructions.

"Of course," she said and Draco had a hard time believing that.

"What are you working on?" he asked.

"A healing potion," she mumbled. Her eyes cut up to look at him. "And before you ask, yes, I'm making it for myself and my friends."

"I wasn't going to say anything," Draco shook his head. Angeline watched him before her eyes lowered back to her work. "But could you not do anything reckless where you'd have to use that potion?" he sighed.

Angeline didn't say anything as she dropped a few ingredients into the cauldron. It whistled and a blue steam raised from the boiling contents. She lowered the flame under the cauldron and started the timer that laid on the table amongst the ingredients.

And when she had left the makeshift workstation, taking her text with her and laying it against another table where she read it with her back toward him, Draco sighed once more. Walking up behind her, he wrapped his arms around her.

She stopped mid-page turn and whether she did so subconsciously or not, she leaned into the embrace.

"Have I offended you?" he whispered into her ear.

"No," she replied. "I was thinking about what you said about not being reckless," she said. "I'll try not to be."

"But no guarantee," he responded. Angeline turned in his arms to look up at him, a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.

"No," she said, her arms snaking around his neck. "What I do guarantee is that you don't need to worry so much about me."

"Well now I'm most definitely worried," Draco said. Angeline rolled her eyes before tugging him down and bringing his lips to hers.

"Just because," she said between kisses. "I said…I love you…and you said…you love me…doesn't mean you get to worry more than before."

"It does," he said. "It means…I'm invested." Draco could feel her smile against his lips.

"Me too," she mumbled. Draco lifted her up and sat her on the table, and he heard the _thud_ of the book hitting the ground. But the mistreatment of her possessions didn't seem to deter her as she pulled him closer.

One of his hands had trailed up and come into contact with the skin under her top. Angeline's hands were working their way to unbuttoning the top buttons of his shirt.

Draco kissed the corner of her mouth, before he trailed kisses along her jaw down to her exposed her neck. He kissed, licked, sucked and nibbled on the delicate skin, even eliciting a soft moan from her.

Her pursuit to undo his shirt had been forgotten when he suddenly felt her hands on his face. Angeline had yanked his face back in front of her and he chuckled.

"That's going to leave a mark," she said. Her voice had become raspy, but he found it oddly enticing.

"And?" he asked as he made to connect his mouth to hers, but she dodged him.

"_And_, my turn," she smirked. Angeline tugged away the fabric at his neck and she inched closer. A shiver ran down Draco's spin when her lips made contact with his flesh.

As she repeated the same assault on his neck as he had to hers, his other hand made to join the other one that was still resting against her soft skin. But before he could, Angeline's hands had yanked both of his away from her and holding them in her own tightly.

"Don't tease me," Draco groaned. Angeline giggled against his neck before lifting her face to look at him.

"Well," she smiled. "You were getting a little touchy there."

Draco narrowed his eyes, "And you weren't?"

"Not nearly as much as you," she answered. Her eyes dropped down to his neck and she laughed. "That colored up quick," she said.

Draco rolled his eyes as he got his hands free from her, "You should see yours," he said.

"I'd rather be surprised in the morning," Angeline said. "So I can properly put on a show at being angry with you."

"Oh really?" he chuckled as he tucked her hair behind her ear before his hand cupped her cheek.

"Yeah, really," she mocked, leaning forward on the desk as he leaned down. "A little something to fuel the fire."

"You couldn't be angry with me even if you tried."

"That's because I'm always angry with you," she laughed.

"True," he grinned and moving to close what little space was between them.

Their lips had grazed one another when—_BUZZ_!

Angeline jerked away at the sound, brushing his hands off her, she swung around him, straightened her shirt as she ducked down to scoop up the once forgotten tome. She flipped through it as she rushed to her cauldron.

Draco through his annoyance began to button his shirt as he watched her rummage about her work area. She'd turned the fire off as she waved her wand over the potion, mumbling as she did.

Angeline paused and looked into the cauldron, gave it a quick sniff before a smile graced her lips. Draco walked up to the table and looked into the cauldron to find it contained a silvery-blue liquid.

"What's that smell like to you?" she asked him. Draco leaned forward.

"Peppermint?" he asked leaning back. Angeline nodded happily.

"It's perfect then. I've been working on this since after breakfast," she said. "And it's finally finished."

"Bloody hell," Draco shook his head, "_When_ do you find the time to rest?"

"There's no rest for the wicked, Draco," she muttered. She had began to siphon the potion into a bottle. "But I slept through most of lunch," she said. Which he suppose was true, because she had come into the Great Hall looking disheveled. "Then I managed to get a little more sleep after dinner, plus a nice dip in the Prefects' Bath."

"How exactly do you have access to the Prefects' Bathroom?" Draco's brow raised. Though he did have access it wasn't for being a prefect or head boy, he was Draco Malfoy and he got what he wanted…sometimes.

"You know how you and Parkinson were fired as prefects after that whole fifth year fiasco?"

"_I_ wasn't fired, _I_ gave up the position."

"_Anyway_," Angeline waved off. "Point being is that Theodore and Daphne took your places and since Daphne owed me a few favors for a while back, she so gracefully gave me the password when I asked."

"And you didn't invite me when you went for a _nice dip_ in the bath?" Draco asked. "How selfish of you," he teased. "What if I wanted to relax a bit?"

Angeline threw him an amused look as she continued to deposit what was left of the potion into the last bottle.

"Please, like you don't already have the password yourself."

"Not the point," he said.

"Then what is?" she asked, turning to look at him. One hand on the desk, while the other was planted firmly on her hip.

"You didn't get to ogle at me while water dripped from the very chest you were so eager to see only moments ago," he smirked as she began to shake her head. "You did yourself a _great_ disservice, Angeline."

Angeline was fighting the grin from appearing on her face as she continued to shake her head, "And I'm sure you would have been equally entertained with myself there?"

"Of course," he said. "How could I not be? So much to do in water, wouldn't you agree?" he asked. Angeline rolled her eyes. "We could always pop up there now if you'd like a demonstration."

She didn't fight the smile this time but she did rotate away from him. "As appealing as you may _think_ that sounds, I'll have to pass."

"Your loss, Jensen," he said. "You'll never get an offer like that again."

"Nor will you _ever_ receive one to go with me in my next trip to said bath, Malfoy," she countered.

"How cruel," he said holding his hand to his chest in feign hurt. He smiled when she faced him again. "So are you going to say why Greengrass owes you some favors?"

"Sadly, no," Angeline said. "That's a secret between us."

Draco frowned, "I didn't know you and her were close enough to have secrets." Granted they didn't hate each other but Daphne was always more Pansy's friend and because of that, she and Angeline only ever had a mutual respect for one another. To this day, Draco never quite knew what that respect was.

Then again, he also still thought the female species was a strange one.

"We're not," Angeline shrugged. "But despite her questionable friendships, Daphne isn't all that bad. I mean had she not been up Parkinson's arse we may have been better friends."

"You might still have your chance," Draco commented. "Parkinson's been complaining about how Greengrass has been acting cold toward her lately or whatever. I usually stop listening one-third of the way through her complaints."

"I usually stop about one-sixteenths of the way. You're a real trooper," Angeline muttered. "Draco," she stood up straight. An action that made him weary. "There's something I've been meaning to ask you."

Draco fought the urge to sigh as he nodded for her to continue. He didn't want to discuss anything serious. The longer they didn't talk about things, the longer he didn't have to think about them. The longer he could continue to believe that all of this was normal.

"Well," she began slowly, "I was wondering if you thought—" she paused an emotion he couldn't catch flashing across her face. "You know what? Forget it." Draco frowned and opened his mouth but she was shaking her head. "I can ask at another time," she smiled a bit. "In the mean time, I think I'm going to call it for now," she said glancing at her watch.

Angeline began to pack her potions into a bag and he helped by putting her cauldron and spare ingredients in the cupboard in the back. As he joined her again, he couldn't help but note that she was probably doing the same thing he was trying to do…

Trying to drag out the inevitable talk about their place in their messed up little world and where they would be when fighting got too close…

"I'll see you in a few hours," she smiled.

"Yeah," he nodded. "Make sure you cover _that_ up," he said indicating the nice little mark at the base of her neck.

"Fuel for the fire," she sang. "But same to you, can't have Parkinson seeing that," Angeline said. "She'd have a field day wanting to know who you've been snogging. But out of curiosity, what excuse would you give should she see it?"

"Bitten by a pixie," he smirked.

"Oh ha ha," she deadpanned, but the smile came immediately after. "Later," she said kissing him goodbye.

Draco sighed as the door closed behind her. They couldn't keep this facade of everything being alright going forever.

* * *

><p>Angeline glared at the imperfection on her neck. Certainly, Draco knew exactly what he was doing when he did <em>that<em>. She could easily conceal it with a charm, and her hair, school uniform and robes would help, but bloody hell…it had been quite some time—_two years_—since she had had her last love bite and even then people _knew_ she was in a relationship if they caught a glimpse…

There was no need for explanation back then. She only hoped he was having just as much fun as she was having this morning. He was lucky she loved him or she would have made sure to have left her mark on him where he'd have a hell of a time covering it up.

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Are you done in there?" Gisele's voice sounded from the other side of the door. "I'd like to look in the mirror."

"And break it?" Angeline called back as she checked that her charm worked and that her clothes and hair were positioned.

"Are you calling me ugly?" Gisele indignantly questioned. "Say that to my face, _Jensen_!" Angeline smiled as she turned to the door to the shared sixth year bathroom.

"Ugly," Angeline said when she opened the door.

"Jokes on you, cousin," Gisele said as she walked into the bathroom. Angeline turned and leaned against the doorframe. "We look enough alike that we could practically pass as sisters. Meaning," she paused as she picked up Angeline's brush and started to use it. "If I'm ugly, so are you."

"Ah, but at least I have a _great personality_ to balance it all out."

Gisele laughed, "You're in a _great_ mood this morning," she said placing her hair into a ponytail.

"Am I?" Angeline asked.

"Yes," Gisele nodded. There was a long wait as she started to brush her teeth.

"I hope you're not planning on drinking pumpkin juice at breakfast because I don't want to hear you complaining that it taste weird…" Angeline commented in hopes it would direct the conversation elsewhere.

"Orange juice," came the response after she washed her mouth out.

"That's much worse," Angeline replied.

"Who _cares_?" Gisele exclaimed as she spun to look at her. "I want to know why you look so happy! Better yet, why you've been so happy since we got back. I hardly think _what's-his-face_ is worth such a reaction."

_Right_, Angeline had decidedly not told her friends what had happened on the train, as she was still trying to figure it out herself. She felt better getting it off her chest but she sure as hell wasn't going to broadcast it to her far too eager to know cousin and her know-it all best friend.

Granted she had admitted to her uncle that she was in love with Draco Malfoy, but that was different…one, she hadn't said it yet, and two, her uncle was an _adult_ who had gone through that awkward thing called love.

Whereas her friends couldn't even admit that they had a tiny-weeny crush on one another.

Or it may have boiled down to she didn't want to be teased as of yet…like she could actually handle a giant, '_I told you so!'_

Regardless, she'd have to be careful and tone it down…

_Good luck_, a little voice whispered. She was going to need it.

"Well, a few hours ago I successfully completed a potion from that book of Blaise's," Angeline said as the two girls grabbed their belongings out of the room and were heading for the common room.

"The one you'd been working on all day yesterday?"

"One and the same."

"Fascinating," Gisele deadpanned. "And in juicier news?"

"There's really nothing more," Angeline shrugged.

"What a load of bollocks," Gisele groaned.

Angeline looked at her questioningly, when they came to a stop in the Common Room. Why was this so important? As far as she was concerned, she should be the suspicious one…After all, if her cousin was as much as a gambler as she was—which she was—then more than likely Gisele was looking to win a bet here.

"_What's_ a load of bollocks?" Blaise had joined them and was looking between them.

"Our dear, Angie, is withholding information," Gisele nodded.

"We've discussed this," Blaise rolled his eyes. Angeline narrowed her eyes at him.

"Oh have you now?" she inquired.

"Yup," Blaise answered nonchalantly. "What of it?" his question directed to Gisele.

"I think it has to do with _that thing_."

"Is that how we're referring to him now?" Blaise asked. "As _that thing_?"

"_Oi!_" Angeline interjected. "Is this really the time and place?"

"No time or place like the present," Gisele grinned.

_Someone save me._ Angeline thought bitterly.

"What are you three gossiping about this early in the morning?"

_I said 'save me'._

Draco had exited the corridor from the dormitories and stopped directly in front of the three. Angeline found herself fighting the smile the involuntarily tried to come to her face and one recall of a single imperfection on her neck did the trick to keep her from smiling. Draco looked as if he himself was trying not to smirk at her and his attempt at not doing so was his grey eyes shifting to look at her two companions.

"It's none of your business, Malfoy," Gisele sighed. "Actually it is your business, but you're not invited to know what that is."

"Was that meant to make sense, Nutso?" Draco asked.

"I really want to root for you, Blondie, but then you open your mouth and I remember why I dislike you," Gisele glared.

"And I suddenly remember I don't care," Draco drawled.

"Is there something you needed?" Blaise asked before Gisele could say anything.

"Just passing through," Draco said. "You three are standing directly in my path."

"Well we can't let you be late meeting up with your friends," Angeline said stepping out the way. The quicker he got out of the there, the better. Draco's eyes lingered on her as he started to make his way by.

"See you around, Jensen," he smirked as he passed her. Angeline could feel her cheeks burn and she lowered her head in hopes that her friends didn't catch her blush.

"Don't even bother trying to hide that blush, _Angie-kins_," Gisele said.

So much for that.

"You two have been extra flirty lately," Gisele continued, even though Angeline had started to walk toward the exit. "Don't think we haven't noticed! And that little glow you've got at the mere mention of him. You two have clearly experienced something and I'm curious to know what that something was…unless it's of the adult nature in which case please keep it to yourself."

Blaise chuckled while Angeline gritted her teeth as she turned around to look at the two of them.

"Why're you so interested?" she asked as she walked backwards. "Especially _you_, Zabini?"

"Who said I was interested?" he countered. "I believe it's her that's been asking all the questions."

"At this point you two come as a package," Angeline muttered. Her eyes slid to Gisele, "My affairs are none of your business…"

"Then I'm right about you two sharing some moment of the sort," Gisele grinned. "If it were up to me, I would just spill. I mean what have you to lose?"

Angeline came to a stop as her heel hit the first step of the stairs out of the dungeons. She glared between her two friends and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You two pricks made a bet," she said. "Go on, I'll wait for you to come up with a lie."

"Okay, we did!" Gisele exclaimed. "But I mean, thirty galleons could be mine if you just tell us what happened."

Blaise rolled his eyes, "She doesn't have to tell us anything," he said.

"You're just afraid I've won," Gisele interjected and he scoffed in turn.

"Wow," Angeline drawled. "It doesn't matter because I'm not saying…and no Gisele, it's not because it's of the _adult nature_ as you put it…I'm not ready to say it is all," Gisele sighed and nodded in defeat. "Now, can we _please_ go get breakfast before I've officially lost my appetite."

"Is she insinuating that we're making her sick?" Gisele whispered loudly to Blaise. Angeline rolled her eyes as she turned and started up the stairs.

"We?" Blaise questioned. "No, just you."

Angeline laughed to herself as she continued on and allowed her cousin and friend to bicker. Something that lasted majority of breakfast. Not that she had minded, after all, the more focused they were on each other the better for her.

She only hoped that the rest of the day would span out to be much like this…

* * *

><p>Angeline berated herself for hoping for something so simple as her biggest problem of the day was her cousin's persistence.<p>

How silly of her to forget she had to take classes such as Dark Arts and Muggle Studies. Not to mention how could she possibly forget that today they were one after the other. The first two hours of classes had been literal torture. Dark Arts was always a constant struggle with Amycus Carrow, and now for the next hour and thirty minutes she would need to sit in Muggle Studies with Alecto Carrow.

Sighing deeply, she suppose she'd much rather spend hours in Muggle Studies than in Dark Arts for the mere fact that in Muggle Studies she didn't have to be subjected to duel or watch her fellow classmates be tortured for not using an Unforgivable on one another.

At least in Muggle Studies all she need to worry about were obvious lies about muggles and cursed paintings.

Muggle Studies was the lesser of the two evils…Usually.

However, the moment Angeline took her seat she had a feeling that today the line between the two classes would be blurred…and she _really_ needed to stop being so hopeful.

"I hate today," Gisele mumbled. "And to think it had so much potential."

"No use whining about it," Angeline replied.

"Then I should definitely whine about it," Gisele retorted. In front of them Blaise scoffed and turned in his seat to look at them.

"That's just looking to get hurt," he said. Angeline had to agree. Her cousin voicing her disapproval would be worse than just quietly stewing in it.

"Her existence alone is the problem," all three of them looked to Draco who had turned slightly to address them.

"Shut up, Malfoy," Gisele growled. "Keep your boyfriend in check, Angeline," she hissed.

Angeline and Draco looked at one another for a while before Draco smirked and turned away. Sometimes it was like she could read his mind and right then he was relishing in the idea that she didn't correct her cousin when she addressed him as her boyfriend.

"Have you ever tried to keep a Malfoy in check?" Angeline asked. "It's not the easiest job."

Gisele laughed and shook her head.

"I could say the same about you," Angeline heard him mutter.

Nothing more was shared between the four as more of their classmates trickled in and then Alecto herself.

"Good morning," Alecto's wheezy voice sounded.

"Morning, professor," came the half-hearted buzz from the class.

For the majority of the lesson, Angeline's eyes stayed on the top of Draco's blond head. Every so often he'd look at her over his shoulder and she'd fight that damn involuntary smile from appearing.

"Muggles are animals," Alecto was saying. Angeline rolled her eyes, with each passing word that escaped Carrow's lips, Angeline's stomach curled and her fist tighten. "They're stupid and dirty. It was the muggles that drove wizards, the superior race into hiding by being vicious towards us."

Angeline wanted to question just how superior could wizards be if they were forced into hiding. However, the question stayed in her mind as she had made a promise to not cause any trouble and keeping that promise is what she looked out to do.

But Alecto Carrow made that significantly hard.

"The work we're doing, the work of the Dark Lord and his followers is to reestablish the natural order, to put wizard-kind back where we belong. At the top and no longer hiding! We'll kick that no good stupid muggle scum back into the dirt where they belong and all they stand for. They're sick."

"And how much Muggle blood do you and your brother got?"

It was nearly simultaneous that every head in the classroom turned to look at Neville Longbottom as he stared at their so-called professor without any fear whatsoever.

Alecto turned to him, her face red, "What did you say?"

Neville sat up straighter, "I asked; _how much muggle blood do you and your brother got_?"

"What's he doing," Gisele breathed. Angeline shook her head.

Neville stared into the dark eyes of Alecto Carrow, and she stared back. The entire class waited with bated breath. After all, one did not insult a Carrow and leave unscathed.

It held true as it happened quick as Alecto's wand whipped up and slashed the air once. Neville let out a pained gasp as he clutched his cheek. Blood seeping through his fingers.

"What's wrong with you?" Seamus yelled. "You can't expect to teach if you're not ready to be challenged—" If he had more to say it was cut off by Alecto's wand slashing at him.

There were jumps all around and Angeline's anger flared upon seeing more blood. These were her friends and she would not stay quiet.

"Detention both of you," Alecto said coldly to Seamus and Neville. "This is _my_ classroom and _you_ will not question me! Does anyone else have something to say?"

Angeline felt a hand wrap around her ankle from under the table. She looked down at Draco to find he had not bother to look at her as his hand had wrapped tightly around her ankle.

"Let go," she whispered.

"Have you got something to say, Jensen?" Alecto's question was obviously directed at her as a quick glance in Gisele's told her so. Gisele usually the first to jump to action sat there with a deep frown on her face, jaw clenched tightly.

Draco had given her ankle a small tug, and she looked back at their professor, "No," she said through gritted teeth. "I have nothing to add."

"I didn't think so," Alecto, turned to the class as a whole and it wasn't until then that Draco had released her. Facing the class, Alecto pointed her wand at them all threateningly, "If any of you have anything to say you get no warning as you will be punished. There is no blubbering idiot like Hagrid for you lot to be sent to during your detention. I have full reign of what happens there and I will beat it in you what you should all know right now. That muggles are scum and anything related to them is as well."

Her beady dark eyes scanned the room, "Now, where was I? Yes—Muggles are dirty animals—"

Angeline had tuned out the rest of the lecture. Her attention instead on that of Neville and Seamus tending to their wounds, having not been given permission to go to the Hospital Wing. Making a mental note she'd be sure to stop them before they disappeared to give them the potion she had created. She looked around the room and found people such as Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe and Goyle chuckling to themselves at the ordeal.

Her stomach rolled as her hand clenched so tight her nails dug into her palms.

On her right, Gisele was still frowning and her knee bounced.

_What's going on with you?_ Angeline wrote on a piece of parchment and slid it over to her cousin.

Gisele snatched the quill from Angeline and scribbled quickly on the parchment before passing it and the quill back.

_**Zabini put a silencing charm on me. And I can't get to my wand without drawing attention to myself.**_

Angeline glanced at her best friend in the row below them, his arms crossed in front of him, his attention to the front of the room. She wondered how she missed him putting such a spell on her cousin. She guess she had been more preoccupied with her own dilemma she wouldn't have noticed something as slick as Blaise putting a spell on Gisele.

And though Angeline had easy access to her wand, for the meantime she'd keep her cousin silent for the remainder of class.

Letting out a soft breath, Angeline sat forward and cradled her head in her crossed arms. It was only day one back and things could only get worse from there. And though she had promised to stay out of trouble it didn't mean she couldn't start it…After all, she did have a box of pranks to go through.

* * *

><p>Wednesday at breakfast—a week from the start of the current term, Draco couldn't believe the type of mess had been taking place all over the castle in the passing days. Though he figured he should have known better with Dumbledore's Army running amok.<p>

Who could forget the newest _Dumbledore's Army, Still Recruiting_ glaring brightly at them on passby?

But not everything was as harmless as a call for action as two nights ago, Michael Corner had been caught trying to release a first year chained in the dungeons. And with his capture and beating the activities of the DA became far less daring.

Draco glanced down the table where Angeline sat currently rolling her eyes at her companions. She had told him that what Corner did was not something that the rest of the DA had known about, but that nevertheless, he didn't deserve the beating he received.

According to her, Neville had told them all to lay off of doing anything drastic such as releasing detention students. And so nothing of the sort had happened in the last two days. Of course there were still those that were running off at the mouth in lessons and not to mention random acts of defiance within the corridors.

And Angeline was not innocent of this. There had been a number of explosions and new swamps appearing all over the castle. Which definitely screamed Weasley products. Of course when he questioned her about it, she acted coy and kissed him, promptly ending all conversation on the matter.

But Draco couldn't help but think things would only be getting worse before they got better.

His attention was drawn away from the now laughing girl to the sound of owls swooping into the Great Hall. The _Daily Prophet_ being left for the majority of the students.

Draco eyed the newspaper, majority of the time he ignored it, as it never provided him with any type of legitimate news. Except there being possible sightings of _Undesirable No. 1_, the paper was completely useless when it came to what mattered.

However, something was odd about today's paper. The headline on the rolled up parchment caught his eye as it must have caught the eye of his schoolmates. Many of which tended to ignore the paper as much as he did.

Picking it up, Draco unraveled it out of curiosity and he wasn't the only one to do so. Around him, Slytherins, Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws alike were doing the same as he.

_**Auror in St. Mungos after Attack**_

Since when had the _Prophet _reported on aurors?

_Friday, 10 April 1998—Auror John Dawlish was brought into intensive care after the arrest of Augusta Longbottom took the turn for the worse. The auror was sent to arrest Longbottom when the woman put up a fight, even to the point of blowing up her own home in the process. No sign of Longbottom could be found at the scene._

_Story is still developing, but if anyone has any information on the whereabouts of Augusta Longbottom please inform—_

Draco lowered the paper and looked across the Hall at Neville Longbottom. Others had taken to looking at the boy as well. After all this was about his grandmother.

It was so happen that Neville was the only one _not_ to be reading the paper as he was smiling and reading something entirely different.

_A letter._

Draco frowned as he set the newspaper down, what had him smiling like an idiot when he just got news that his grandmother was on the run?

Lavender Brown leaned across the table and said something to him. Neville nodded and said something that looked liked, "_I know_," before he stood, pocketing the letter as he did.

Neville was starting to leave the Great Hall when motion from the top table caught Draco's attention. The Carrows were getting up and starting after the leader of Dumbledore's Army. They were rushing down the aisle between the Slytherin and Ravenclaw table when suddenly they stumbled and fell into a heap of tangled limbs.

Rolling on the ground were a number of marbles that seemed to be multiplying the more they tried to get back on their feet.

A distraction if Draco had ever seen one.

Draco's eyes instantly cut to Angeline who was close enough to the incident that it could have been her, but the shocked and amused look on her face said otherwise. Even her mischief-seeking cousin looked surprised by the predicament as she laughed with the rest of the Great Hall.

It would have it the time was on all their sides as the bell signaling the move to class had rang and they all were standing and those who had to were walking on the benches to avoid the same fate as the frustrated Death Eaters. Though they had finally taken their wands out to vanish the marbles elsewhere, no one stayed to be yelled at.

In the crowded corridor, Draco found himself near Angeline as they climbed the staircase to Charms.

"Were those yours?" he whispered. She looked at him briefly.

"No," she said. "And they weren't Gisele's either."

Draco raised an eyebrow, "Then—"

"It would seem I have a hole in my pocket," Blaise smirked over his shoulder, "Hopefully I haven't lost anything too important," he said to Gisele's obvious joy.

Draco threw a look at Angeline, "I never said I was the only one given a goodbye gift," she smirked. "See you in class, Malfoy." She pushed her friends up the stairs faster, putting as much distance between herself and him.

The space she had occupied didn't stay unoccupied for long when, Pansy had caught up to him on the landing.

"What were you talking about?" she asked him. Draco shook his head.

"Who?"

"You and Jensen," she elaborated. "She seemed far too happy leaving and you looked rather comfortable with them."

Draco regarded her, "Once more you're seeing what you want."

"Am I?" Pansy questioned. "Because it's pretty clear that you're interested in her."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Having a conversation doesn't mean I'm interested. Stop looking for problems, Pansy," he said before walking away from her.

Draco was starting to _really_ starting to lose his patience with Pansy. It seemed as the days dragged on the more he was ready for her to be dragged off somewhere that wasn't in his vicinity.

Her constant paranoia over Angeline had become near obsession. If he had to hear about one last theory on what Angeline was up to he might just _avada_ himself…not really but he certainly couldn't be bothered with theory when he knew exactly what she had been up to. And none of it had to do with Pansy other than if she got in her way.

Draco's only saving grace was that he wouldn't need to deal with Pansy much longer, but if she calmed down he wouldn't have to worry about how he was going to keep from blowing up at her.

* * *

><p>A week had past since Neville had gone into hiding from the Carrows. He had holed himself up in the Room of Requirement and in the last week of being there, there had been others that had started to join him.<p>

"There aren't that many of us left," Gisele was saying as they took their seats in their Transfiguration class. "Recently, Seamus, then followed by Lavender and the Patil sisters. Michael Corner bowed out and a number of others have followed after him…Our numbers in the field are getting quite thin, cousin."

"Don't remind me," Angeline said. "Think we should be next?"

"I don't like running away," Gisele sighed. "But I also don't like sitting here waiting for my turn to tend to a slashed up face…Which reminds me; those potions you made are _really_ slow working. I checked on Neville and company last night and they're still healing the ones they got a weeks ago."

"There's nothing wrong with the potion," Blaise turned to say to her. "If anything it's an indicator of dark magic."

"Pity," Gisele said. "Seems like you wasted your time, Angie."

"Not really," Angeline shook her head. She glanced across the aisle to where Draco had just dropped in his seat. "As Blaise said," she continued turning back to her friends. "There's nothing wrong with the potion…Their wounds will heal; just slowly."

"If you say so," Gisele shrugged. "Anyway, on a scale of one to ten, rate the importance of us going into hiding."

"I've run low on the things that the Weasleys gave us and I know you're out too," she said. "But apart from a few dungbombs and these weird looking dissolvable pills, I'm done for."

"Don't look at me," Blaise said. "_Someone_," his eyes cutting to Gisele, "Has been taking from my own stash. I'm all out too."

"Don't give me that look, Zabini," Gisele hissed. "No one has time for intricate planning!"

"The point we've come to," Angeline interrupted. "Is that Gisele, we might be seeing the end of our days."

"Could you be any more depressing?"

"Realistic is more like it," Blaise said. "You can't really believe that you're safe out here."

"And you think you are?" Gisele asked.

"More so than you are," he replied.

The conversation came to an end as McGonagall drew their attention for the start of class. Gisele threw Angeline a look that clearly read that just because their conversation had ended there, it didn't mean they were completely done talking about it.

The class didn't seem to last nearly as long as it usually seemed to, but then again it may have to do with Angeline not really looking forward in listing reasons to why it would benefit them and the other students too. Perhaps if she slipped away slowly at the end of class she'd leave Blaise the task of doing so.

Besides, Angeline had other plans to look forward to later in the day and she didn't want to be burdened with the thoughts of making her own escape into the shadows.

But as the bell rang and their class assignments had been turned it at the end of class, Angeline found herself in the corridor wedged between her two friends as they headed to the Common Room.

_Clever little shites_.

"Do you really think we should go, Angie?" Gisele asked. "I mean do you _really_ think it's in our best interest?"

"All I'm saying is—" Angeline paused as she looked down the adjacent corridor. She slipped out of her friends blockage to see down it clearly.

That was certainly Draco at the end of said corridor with Pansy Parkinson...but wasn't that also that third year, Elijah Gordon she met in detention?

"Angeline where are you—What are you doing? We were just talking about self-preservation! Get back here!" She heard Gisele mutter but it was too late to say much else because Angeline was already gone.

* * *

><p>Draco couldn't wait for the day to come to an end and being that it was Friday it meant the more time he got to spend with Angeline and less time with his current companion, Pansy Parkinson.<p>

At the current moment, the two were on their way from Transfiguration to the Slytherin Common Room. Which should have been an uneventful task, however, as they were passing a mostly secluded corridor, Pansy did a double take and turned back.

Despite his better judgment, Draco followed after the suddenly excited witch.

In the corridor was a Hufflepuff student, younger than they were, and it was easy to see that he was up to no good.

"What have we got here?" Pansy asked. The boy turned, eyes wide before narrowing into slits. "Don't even think about running. What's in the bag?"

"None of your business," he growled making to hide the bag, but Pansy had whipped her wand out. The bag came shooting into Pansy's waiting hand. Opening the bag, Pansy peered inside only to look up again as if it were Christmas.

"Seems like you've got prohibited items," Pansy said. "Dungbombs are not allowed within in the school and being within possession of them results in punishment."

Draco couldn't honestly believe she was being serious, "Give me a break," he said. "He's harmless."

"It's my job, Draco," Pansy replied.

"He had a few dungbombs. Dungbombs he hasn't even set off. It's certainly not something that warrants punishment," Draco said. "He's no more than twelve."

"I'm thirteen," the Hufflepuff growled. "Nearly fourteen!"

"_Whatever_," Draco sighed, he was trying to help and didn't _really_ care how old this kid was. "Pansy, you're wasting your time."

"What's the matter with you, Draco?" Pansy asked. "Don't you get it? If I let one go they think they run over me! Do you just let prisoners go while working for the Dark Lord?"

Draco's jaw clenched tightly and before he could voice his annoyances, someone brushed from behind them and came to stand in front of him and Pansy, blocking Pansy's aim of the third year boy. Any other time he would have been happy to see Angeline, but right then was not one of those times.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Parkinson?" Angeline asked.

"It's none of your business, Jensen," Pansy glared.

"You're messing with my friend here," Angeline replied. "So it's definitely my business." Draco wondered at what point did she have time to befriend a thirteen-year-old Hufflepuff of all people.

"Alright, Elijah?" she continued. "Get out of here," Angeline said pushing him in the direction she had come. Draco didn't miss that she had deliberately made him walk closest to him. "Go on," she said when Elijah hesitated.

Elijah glared at Pansy before he started in the direction Angeline pushed him in.

"You're overstepping your boundaries, Jensen," Pansy snapped. Angeline's eyes met Pansy's, her arms crossed and eyebrow raised.

"Overstepping my boundaries?" she repeated. "He's a _child_," she continued.

"Don't give me any of your moral bullshite," Pansy growled.

Angeline's eyes cut to look at Draco before they drifted to a place over his shoulder. She sighed and shook her head.

"Just leave him and all the younger students alone would you?" she said. Angeline began to walk past them, and as they turned to watch her go, he realized it had been Blaise and Gisele she had been looking at over his shoulder.

"Where do you think you're going?" Pansy asked.

"I'm not going to fight you, Parkinson," Angeline called back. "I was getting my friend and I'll be on my way."

"You'd be a waste of time anyway," Gisele added snidely. The three friends turned to begin to walk away from the two of them, but the hair suddenly stood on the back of Draco's neck.

Something flashed across Pansy face and her wand moved in a wild slashing motion.

"Stop!" Draco's command was just as useless as him grabbing Pansy's arm and forcing it down, as a bloodcurdling scream had already filled the air.

But the scream hadn't come from Angeline like he initially thought, but rather from her cousin. Screaming as she fell, Angeline and Blaise grabbing her as she fell, though the latter had taken the majority of the girl's weight as the three hit the ground.

Something akin to horror washed over Draco as he watched Gisele yell as she stared up at Angeline and Blaise, begging them to help her. Yelling that everything hurt, that she was cold, that she was burning…

"What did you do to her?" Draco hissed at Pansy. The girl didn't respond as she watched with a sickening smile on her face. The commotion had brought others into the corridor, instantly causing whispers and pointing.

_That was meant for, Angeline._ Draco thought, _but Pansy doesn't care who it hit…because it still hurts Angeline regardless…_

Angeline's wand had appeared in her hand as she waved it down the length of her cousin's body. Gisele's screams had lessened into whimpering but the clenching of robes continued.

"Blaise," Angeline's voice wavered. "I don't know what else to do…" Though Draco couldn't see her face, the tears in her voice were unmistakable.

"It's okay. We'll get her to the Hospital Wing," Blaise's voice was calm, however, unlike the calm Draco was used to hearing from his housemate. In that calm laid a dangerous clip. The type that on heard when someone was threatened and they were trying to keep their cool. A cool that was rapidly dissipating.

Something told Draco that had Gisele not been the priority at that moment, the calmest Slytherin of their year may have actually showed how hotheaded he could be.

The same could not be said about Angeline. She looked over her shoulder, her green eyes locking onto Pansy. The look alone should have wiped the smug look off of Pansy's face at the most it should have given her the courage to curse Angeline if she had the gall.

But it was as if it only seemed to fuel Pansy's smugness.

Blaise stood with Gisele in his arms, Angeline following. She muttered something to him and he glared at Pansy before he nodded and headed off, leaving Angeline standing there alone facing them.

Angeline took slow deliberate steps toward them and with each step, the crowd quieted and her intent became clearer and clearer.

"You want a fight, Parkinson?" she yelled. "Then fine! You've got one! But how _fucking _dare you do that to her!"

"It wasn't meant for her, but what's switching one blood-traitor for another?"

As she drew close, Draco moved into her path, grabbing her arms and stopping her in her tracks. A low growl escaped her as she fought to get his hands off her.

"You're going to wish you had gotten me instead," she yelled. "I swear to _Merlin, _Malfoy, if you don't let me go I'll—"

"You're not going to hurt me," Draco told her. "Take a bloody minute and calm down, Jensen! Think about what you're about to do."

"I'm not going to calm down," she snarled. "And I don't need to think about what I'm going to do, I know for fact I'm going to kill her!" Draco stared down at the determined girl and her eyes finally met his for the briefest of seconds before cutting back to Pansy, but it was enough for Draco to see it. To see that she wasn't just spitting words, that she meant it, that should could honestly kill Pansy Parkinson.

The unadulterated rage and hatred…

He had seen that look before in very similarly colored eyes…

There was one thing he knew about that look and it was that person would do anything in their being to get to their intended target.

Did that mean she _would_ hurt him, just to get to her intended target?

_No, she would have done it by now._

He was important to her. She protects her own. _Right?_

"Kill me?" Pansy laughed. "Are you a witch or not?" she taunted. How come she couldn't see it? How come she couldn't _feel_ it? "There you stand with your wand in your hand, yet you haven't made use of it once to even _try_ to hurt me."

Angeline chuckled and it was humorless and dry as she managed to shove her wand into one of Draco's hands to prove a point.

"I don't need it," she said showing her hands before pushing hard against his chest. He faltered some but he adjusted his hold on her. "The stone is sufficient enough. Would you like me to use you to demonstrate what I mean, Parkinson?" she asked darkly. "Let me go!"

"I can't do that," Draco said. "You have to think!"

"I don't have to do a damn thing," she yelled at him. "I certainly don't have to do what you tell me! I've had enough of her and no one is going to do a damn thing about her and what she's done. This isn't about me anymore; this is about the countless people she's hurt! Are we suppose to wait until she kills one of us?"

After everything that had happened, Draco should have known something like this would happen. He just never expected for her to react this way. Then again, he suppose when someone hurts family…it's an entirely different reaction.

"Listen to her, Draco," Pansy cackled. "She's lost it," Draco didn't understand, why couldn't Pansy see what was happening? That someone she had put through the ringer had finally snapped.

Angeline had let all the anger blind her. He had been there before, back in that bathroom when Potter had shown up. He had wanted to hurt Potter then, much like Angeline wanted to hurt Pansy now. She was out for blood…and he couldn't let that happen.

She'd never forgive herself if she hurt someone, as much as she hated Pansy Parkinson, the moment Angeline came to her senses, she'd be a wreck. She was not a killer any more than he was and it would tear her up.

"You're so brave when you've got an audience and a human shield, Parkinson," Angeline said lowly. "Stop protecting her, _Draco!_"

"I'm not protecting her, _Angeline!_" Draco snapped, her first name slipping as if they were alone, but he couldn't worry about that now. It was enough to get her to hesitate in her attempt at trying to get out of his grip and around him. Her eyes went to him again and for a moment she looked like herself. As gently as he could he turned her around and pushed her in the direction she should have gone to begin with.

Angeline turned to look at him and he lifted the wand in his hands—her wand—and aimed it at her.

"Go to your cousin, Jensen," he said tightly. "It's where you should be."

Her eyes slid from his face to the wand, a bitter smile appeared on her face when seeing it. Her couldn't read what her eyes said as they had already left his and moved to Pansy where they hardened.

She looked back to Draco and slowly backed away before completely turning away, apparently confident that she wouldn't be hexed when doing so. Her fists were clenched tightly as she went.

The minute she had disappeared around the corner, Draco dropped his arm to his side and released a heavy sigh. He turned and looked at Pansy, who somehow managed to still look delighted by the whole ordeal.

"Do you realize what you've done?" Draco asked as she walked by her, putting Angeline's wand in his pocket on his way. The others in the corridor seemed to recall that they had places to be and started to disperse as well.

"I put them in their place," Pansy said as she caught up to him. "What's there to realize?"

"Even you can't be _that_ stupid," he commented.

"You're so rude to me," Pansy shrieked. "You aren't nearly as terrible to her as you are to me! And you should be! You even call her by her first name as if you're so familiar with her!" she continued. "You said you weren't protecting me, so you're protecting her, aren't you?"

Draco stopped to look at her; _of course_ he was protecting Angeline. He just wasn't protecting her from Pansy. Now what lie could he twist?

Better yet, why lie when a version of the truth was far more effective?

He suppose keeping things bottled up for so long, would pay off for once.

"I'm protecting myself," he began slowly. "I don't give a damn about whatever feud you two have. What I do care about is not having to deal with the aftermath of your stupidity."

"What the hell does—"

"I'm not finished," he growled. "You've managed to piss off a little more than three-fourths of the school. You shouldn't take _any_ threats as being funny or empty. When I said I wasn't protecting you, I was letting everyone there know that at the end of the day, you're not my concern. I'm not aligned with you and all that you've done is solely _you_."

"But you're a Death Eater!" Pansy said. "You're just at fault—"

"I haven't tortured any of our schoolmates," Draco scoffed. "Sure my actions last year put us in this predicament, but what's that when you threaten them all at any chance you get? I may as well be invisible."

"You're saying you'd leave me out to dry and to fend for myself?" Pansy questioned. "We may not be what we were before, Draco, but we're still friends! We're supposed to have each others backs!"

"Look around you, Pansy!" Draco snapped. "You don't have any friends! Where's Greengrass, huh? She can barely look you in the eye anymore. What about Bulstrode? She'll torture them with you, but even she's not as bad as you! How about Nott? He's practically ignored you since you joined the Carrows. Crabbe and Goyle? Hell, they're barely my friends anymore what makes them yours? And Zabini, well he's _never_ liked you, isn't that right? And now he probably would pay to see you disposed of."

"Don't you see?" he asked. "At the end of it all, no one will have your back. That I guarantee and you can only blame yourself. Jensen has more friends than you do that's for certain and you ought to leave her and anyone she might be associated with alone before you embarrass yourself further."

"You're being terrible," Pansy frowned.

"I'm being honest," Draco said. "Look at your actions and accept your consequences for once."

"That's rich coming from you," she hissed. "Have you accepted yours?"

"Everyday," he said. "I don't always like myself, Parkinson, but at least I've accepted that I've done terrible things to make me this way."

"And you're trying to atone for it?" she asked. "Is that what you're saying? Why you were so intent on not letting me do my job with that stupid Hufflepuff or why you stopped Jensen? _Is that why_?"

"I'm not atoning for anything," he said. "I've told you why I've done what I've done. This is survival; I will not go down for your mistakes. I'm only telling you to become self-aware because it's going to bite you in the arse otherwise."

"I think you're wrong," Pansy shook her head. "You're wrong and I think a lot of this has to do with Jensen. I'm not stupid, Draco! You've always had a soft spot for her! And it makes me sick!"

And he supposes he had.

Angeline did annoy him with her ways, sure, but she was admittedly someone that he liked having around. Someone that at every common room party, he made sure was there and having a good time. The one person that though they had their arguments he was never really as biting as he was with others.

"Everything because you're jealous," Draco scoffed. "You know what? I don't care what you think or believe. Do what you want, Pansy. I'm tired and frankly I don't care anymore. Just remember, _I_ warned you."

With nothing more to be said to her, Draco walked away from her, his hands stuffed deep in his pockets. Despite everything, he really did try with Pansy because they _had_ been friends and because he knew it was something Angeline would have done for a friend. Hell, she had talked sense into him plenty of times before.

But he couldn't talk sense to into someone that lacked it.

* * *

><p>The door to the Hospital Wing opened on it's own accord, allowing Blaise to rush inside without needing to stop.<p>

"Madam Pomfrey," he called. The Hogwarts matron rushed out of her office and upon seeing the girl in his arms, pointed him to a bed.

"What happened?" she asked as he laid Gisele down. Blaise went through what happened. "Did someone else do something after the curse hit?"

"Yeah, her cousin, Angeline, she used a spell and she stopped screaming but now she's in the state she's in now," he answered.

Madam Pomfrey nodded and waved her wand down the length of Gisele's body.

"That spell she used was good thinking. It seems that Miss Jensen here was given a mild version of scrofungulus. See just there at the neck?" she told him. Blaise looked to see the red irritation appearing on her neck. Gisele's skin glowed purple and when it faded so did her whimpers as she jolted up into the sitting position.

"What happened?" she winced. "Where am I?"

"Lay back," Madam Pomfrey commanded. She waved her wand and her cart of potions appeared beside her. "You're not fully healed, Miss Jensen," she continued as she uncorked several vials and poured them into a goblet.

"What happened to me? What's that?"

"Gisele," Blaise said. "You have to calm down and take the potion."

Still looking feverish Gisele glanced at him, tears falling down her face.

"You're going to be all right," he said offering her his hand. "I promise." There was hesitation before she took his hand and then seconds later Madam Pomfrey was holding the ready potion in front of her to take.

"Drink all of it, dear," Madam Pomfrey said. After downing the contents of the goblet she passed it back to the matron, who instructed her to lay back down. "You're going to go to sleep, Miss Jensen."

"But—I…I don't…" However it had been far too late as she had already drifted off to sleep, still clutching on to his hand.

Madam Pomfrey let out a long breath as she turned to look at Blaise, "She'll wake in a few hours, Mr. Zabini. I will inform you and her cousin when—"

"I'm staying," Blaise interrupted her. "I expect her cousin will be here soon and there's no talking her away either."

Madam Pomfrey took a deep breath before she nodded and pulled curtains around the area of the bed with her wand, she waved it around before giving him a look.

"You'll have your privacy, Mr. Zabini," she said. "If Miss Jensen wakes up please come get me immediately."

Blaise nodded his understanding and the nurse left. He sat in the chair on the side of the bed, Gisele's hand within his resting on the bed.

The silence dragged on, which was so odd because when he was with Gisele there was never a quiet moment. That was one of the many differences between her and her cousin. Where Angeline would give him his space or had no problem sitting in silence, Gisele filled the silence anyway she knew how…talking, humming, tapping, poking at him…there was hardly time for quiet.

At first it annoyed him, then it became something he enjoyed. And with her laying there, sleeping against her obvious will…his anger bubbled as he recalled that Pansy Parkinson was officially the scum of the Earth.

Blaise was unsure how much time had passed with him sitting there with his thoughts. From the mundane to the dark. He still had a few Weasley products and he was sure tweaking a few of them, he could make Pansy feel just as she had made Gisele feel…that is if Angeline hadn't done away with her yet.

The curtain opened slightly and the very last person to cross his mind slipped through. Angeline sat down roughly on the chair provided for her on the other side. She was slumped back in her seat as she looked at Gisele for a long moment before closing her eyes tightly.

"How is she?" she finally asked.

"She's fine," he mumbled. "Parkinson gave her a version of scrofungulus," he said. Angeline opened her eyes, which he noticed were pink as though she were trying not to cry. "Pomfrey got rid of it, since Parkinson didn't even do that right and it was quite mild…Said she'll wake up in a few hours…also that whatever spell you used helped…how'd you know which to use?"

"Luck, I guess," Angeline shrugged. "She was screaming and…I don't know…I just reacted, I could have done more harm than good…I'm glad I didn't," she sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "When did everything get like this, Blaise?" she asked. There was no mistaking the tightness in her voice. "To think we were just talking about going into hiding."

"Maybe this is a sign that you should…"

"Maybe…"

Angeline's leg started to bounce, "that spell was meant for me," she said. "I know it was. Gisele shouldn't be laying here."

"And neither should you," Blaise countered. "What Parkinson did was nasty and don't you _dare_ sit there and feel guilty. You know bloody well, Gisele would have your head if she knew you felt bad about what happened."

His conscious companion didn't speak for a long moment. But he could see the distress practically washing off of her in waves.

"I could have killed her," she muttered.

"Parkinson?" he inquired. Angeline made a small noise of affirmation and he leaned back in his own chair. "I've been having some morbid thoughts while sitting here, Angeline, but murder doesn't look good on either of us," he said.

"Don't I know it," she said. Her hand had come from her face and she wiped tears from her cheeks. "But I wanted to wring her neck."

"And what prevented you?"

"Don't sound so disappointed," Angeline said, her eyes drifted to his hand laying on the bed intertwined with that of Gisele's. Her eyes raised slowly and the tiniest of smiles appeared. "I know you're secret, Blaise Zabini."

"There was no secret," he replied. "What happened?" What was once a small smile transformed into a grimace with the topic readdressed.

"Draco happened," she said simply.

"He stopped you?"

"Mhm," she hummed. Her leg starting to bounce in a more irate rhythm. "Sure did."

"You really must love each other," Blaise said.

Angeline looked off to the side, "How long have you known?"

"That you told each other you loved one another?" he clarified. Angeline nodded. "Please, I knew the morning classes started again. Congratulations."

"There's no need for that," Angeline mumbled. "Even if sarcastically."

"It was sincere."

"The statement still stands," she said looking at him and he knew the conversation was back on track. "Draco has my wand."

Blaise blinked once, "What?"

"Parkinson said something or another about how mental I was for not using my wand to attack her. To further prove how mental I am, I gave my wand to Draco, then proceeded to threaten to smash her head into the stone…" Angeline looked thoughtful.

"Either, I'm not nearly as intimidating as I'd like to think, Parkinson's actually brave or she's just too stupid to be scared, I don't know. But she didn't back down. She laughed and laughed some more…Draco though, that look on his face…"

"Is that what stopped you?"

Angeline bit her lip, "No," she admitted. "What did was after I accused him of protecting Parkinson, he yelled at me otherwise," she said. "It was stupid of me to say it when I know better…Damn it, Blaise…everything's a mess."

"Wouldn't be your life if it weren't," he said.

"Funny," she muttered.

Silence washed over them and Angeline had taken to one, picking at a loose thread on Gisele's bed sheet and two, playing with her necklace.

"We could really use a holiday," Angeline sighed.

"The last thing any of us needs is a holiday," Blaise said. "Must I recall Christmas and Easter?"

"Third time's the charm," she shrugged. "Blaise," she started. "How do you do it?"

"How do I do what?"

"Stay calm?" she asked. "I was ready to fly at Parkinson like a bat out of hell, but you kept your cool. I used to be better at it, but—"

"I'm far from calm, Angeline," he cut her off. "Perhaps calmer than I was say, forty minutes ago, but I could be calmer. And about how you used to be better keeping your cool, we all have our limits. You just seem to constantly be pushed to yours for some reason."

A thoughtful look passed over Angeline's features, "I'm exhausted, Blaise," she sighed. "It would be nice to have a break and to know what a normal life was like, wouldn't you agree?"

"I suppose," he shrugged. "But could your cousin really _do_ normal?" Angeline smiled a bit as she looked at Gisele.

"No," she said. "She couldn't—Merlin, I can't wait for her to wake up. As much as I enjoy silence I don't like it when it's like this."

Blaise didn't voice his agreement, he was sure she knew either way. He didn't just hold _anyone's_ hand after all.

"Thank you, Blaise," Angeline said as she sat up and took hold of Gisele's other hand.

"For what?"

"Everything," she said making eye contact with him. "For putting up with all of this. For being my friend all these years. For looking after Gisele…for being a much better person than most people would think about you. There's so much to be thankful for and I just want you to know."

"Don't thank me for anything, Angeline," he said. "I have just as much to be thankful for. You've both helped me more than you would actually know. So don't think I'd be better off without you around."

"Look at us," she said. "Sharing feelings."

"Let's not make that habit," he joked shortly. "But do try not to do anything else reckless."

A look passed over Angeline's face before she nodded. It was rare that Blaise had trouble reading his friend, but when he couldn't it always brought concern. Though he knew one thing, she didn't want to discuss it; therefore he wouldn't be bringing it up.

The two friends lapsed into a semi-comfortable silence, entertaining their own thoughts as they waited for the third in their trio to wake.

* * *

><p>Two hours had passed since Angeline had joined Blaise in sitting by Gisele's bedside. The two best friends sat in mostly silence as their own thoughts plagued their minds as the minutes ticked on.<p>

Angeline's mind kept going to the moment the hair on the back of her neck stood up before Gisele's screams pierced her ears and she began to fall. She vaguely recalled Draco's yell for Pansy to stop, but much like Angeline's reflexes had been, it came too late.

If they hadn't turned their back, would any of this had happened?

She shook her head; there was no time to play with thoughts of _if_. But she couldn't quite help it.

What would have happened _if_ Draco hadn't been there?

Would she have actually done what she said she would have done?

Angeline wasn't sure. She'd like to think she wouldn't have, but she had been blinded by rage and frustration, she could have done anything.

Hell, she was still stewing in her anger as she sat there. Though the intent to murder had lessen, she was none too pleased that Pansy Parkinson was walking around as if the world was hers for the taking.

Angeline blew her fallen hair out of her face. The day had honestly started out so promising upon waking. That alone should have been her sign that day also had potential to turn for the worse.

The entire altercation was just another sign that she and Gisele _had_ to wave the white flag and disappear for awhile.

They were easy picking now with so little of them.

Angeline's teeth gritted together, one part of her felt like a coward while another reminded her that she couldn't help anyone if she was injured herself.

In that moment she felt the pendant warm as it had numerous times within the last two hours. It wasn't that she was ignoring, Draco…she just wasn't ready to talk to him. In any form whatsoever.

Running her hand down her face, Angeline sat up from her slumped position.

"Are you hungry?" she asked Blaise. Despite his eyes being closed she knew her friend was far from sleep. Opening his eyes he looked at her just as she stood, "Dinner's been over for awhile now, so I was going to head to the kitchens. Did you want me to bring you anything?"

"Surprise me," he said. "Are you going to the Common Room?"

Angeline hadn't really thought about going there, but she would already be near enough to it and she could grab Gisele a change of clothes and some other things.

"Yeah," she answered. "Want something?"

"There's a book on my pillow," Blaise said. "Mind grabbing it for me?"

"Not at all," she said. "Anything else?" Blaise shook his head. "Alright, be back shortly."

Angeline made to leave when Blaise called her name. Facing her friend again he had sat up and the serious look on his face made her frown.

"Be careful," he said. Angeline nodded and slipped out of the curtain and then proceeded to leave the Hospital Wing.

The corridors were mostly void of her schoolmates, which she thought was a welcoming sight. Though there were a select few that would turn and whisper to their friends on her way by. However, she was _not_ a stranger to whispered conversation and a few fifth years gossiping was the least of her worries.

That she could deal with, it was being in the Common Room that was the problem. The very place she was heading to first.

Upon entering the room, it seemed to instantly freeze over in silence. Pausing at the stares and the obviousness that she was the topic of conversation, Angeline inhaled deeply through her nose and slowly exhaled through her mouth. She lifted her head up high as she continued on her way to the sixth year girl's dormitory.

It had been her luck that Pansy hadn't been in the common area and she only wanted said luck to still help her out as she entered the dorm.

Which it would seem her luck was rather strong as the only occupant in the room was Daphne Greengrass.

"How are you, Angeline?" Daphne asked as Angeline walked by her. In truth, Angeline was surprised that Daphne had spoken to her at all. Of course, they were mutually fine with one another and thus had done favors for each other…but the genuine sound in Daphne's voice was something Angeline had not expected.

"I'm fine, Daphne," Angeline muttered as she shrugged off her robe then proceeded to open Gisele's trunk. She found an unused bag and started to rifle through her cousin's things.

"How's Gisele?" Angeline stopped her search but didn't reply. "I know we're not very close and I know that we haven't exactly talked much in the last year and so—but I heard what happened. I don't know your cousin very well, but no one deserves that. For what it's worth, Angeline…Pansy was wrong, she's been wrong all along."

Angeline rotated to look at Daphne; her roommate was playing with her the end of her curly hair, a nervous habit of hers.

"Wrong all along about what?" Angeline prompted.

"You," she said. "And some other things, but mostly you. I've never thought you were a bad person," Daphne said. "I actually kind of admire how you stand your ground against her. She's my friend and all but—I don't know, she's _wrong_. The way she's been talking about you…I don't blame you for acting how you did. If someone hurt Astoria like she hurt Gisele I would have been just like you, regardless of her being my friend."

Angeline couldn't remember the last time that Daphne and her had had this honest of a conversation. It was most likely in fifth year before all the drama of sixth year and Angeline suppose she only had herself to blame for letting that happen.

"I've been told to stay out of anything that has to do with the war," Daphne continued. "But so you know, I don't agree with Pansy or with the Carrows…"

"There's no need to explain, Daphne," Angeline shook her head. "I understand not wanting to be involved or rather being told not to. Survival is what's important here," she said. "But to answer your original question, Gisele's going to be fine…"

"Oh," Daphne nodded. "That's good to hear," there's a pause and Angeline turns back to finding Gisele's clothes. She had just come across Gisele's favorite pair of jeans when her current companion spoke again. "Well, I'll leave you be, if you need anything just let me know, okay?"

"Daphne," Angeline turned away from the trunk. "Thank you."

"For?"

"For not being terrible, I suppose," Angeline smiled. "It's nice that this House has people like you."

"Uh, you're welcome, I think," Daphne laughed. "Do give your cousin my regards," she said. "See you around."

"Yeah," Angeline nodded. Daphne returned the nod and left Angeline alone in the room to finish grabbing the rest of Gisele's things. Standing, Angeline closed the truck but stopped before she herself left.

She had decided upon changing out of her school uniform and into a pair of jeans of her own, trainers and a t-shirt. As she was about to shut her trunk, she stopped when her eyes landed on that of the box of Weasley products. Granted she didn't have much let, but what she did have she may have well use to defend herself until she had her wand back.

Grabbing a few of the tiny products, which included quick dissolvable pills and their liquid antidote. Granted she knew how useless these tablets were if she couldn't get close to her threat, but anything was better than nothing.

After stuffing the material into her pocket she left her dorm and detoured to the boys' dormitories.

It would seem that luck _really_ was in like with her at the current hour as the room was empty; allowing her to gather the book in peace then proceed on her way.

Her way out of the Slytherin Common Room was much like the way in. Filled with deafening silence and stares. There was one part of her hoping someone would jump up and say something, while the other part welcome this silence. The less people she had to actually speak to the better.

As the wall moved to allow her out, she found that there was one person that the universe was not going to let her go without speaking to. Even if this was the best moment to get her wand back, she wasn't expecting to see him just yet.

Then she definitely should have seen it coming.

Walking by him, she wasn't in the slightest bit surprised when she heard him following her.

"Don't act like you didn't see me," Draco hissed at her. "You're avoiding me."

"We can't exactly have a conversation outside the common room," she said back.

"That's not what I'm talking about and you know it," he said. "You're not answering the bloody pendant and since it's apparent you're wearing it; you're avoiding me."

"I would have answered it eventually, Draco," she tried. Draco let out a frustrated groan before he had moved in front of her, forcing her to a stop.

"Don't give me any of that bullshite, Angeline," he said.

"I'm not in the mood to fight with you," she sighed. "Listen, can we talk later? I'd much rather get some food then—"

"No," Draco shook his head. "You're just going to go hole up with your cousin and continue to avoid me. Don't push me away."

Angeline swallowed around the lump in her throat. What the hell was wrong with her? Why was she trying to push him away? Was it because the more she thought about earlier and how he stood in between her and a bad decision, that she thought more on how that wouldn't last forever?

That eventually he would not be there to stop her and she would not be there or would not be able to persuade him from bad decisions?

They'd been pushing that one conversation under the rug for weeks now and the lump was too large to avoid now.

"I'm sorry," she muttered. "We'll talk, yeah?"

"Don't apologize, it's fine," he shrugged. "Why don't we go get you that food?" he suggested. "Then we can talk."

Angeline nodded and started to follow after him when he turned in the direction of the kitchens. They walked in silence for the longest while and when Angeline was going to break said silence, she suddenly felt a heavy weight on her chest as she hit the ground.

"What the hell are you doing?" Angeline screamed as she wrestled Pansy off her, but the other girl found herself back on top.

"Get off her," Angeline heard Draco yell.

"You ruin everything," Pansy growled at her. "You have always ruined _everything_!" Angeline's hands had dug into her pocket, why in the world hadn't she gotten her wand from Draco when she had the chance? She had had several opportunities!

She could see Draco trying to yank Pansy off of her, but Pansy had locked her hands into Angeline's hair.

"Let go, Pansy," Draco's low voice echoed. When was the last time Angeline had heard him sound so furious? It didn't matter though, because Angeline had finally pulled one of the products from her pocket and shoved a handful of quick dissolvable tablets into Pansy's screaming mouth.

Pansy gagged and her hands left Angeline's hair to clutch at her own throat. Draco released Pansy as she stumbled off of Angeline. Instinctively, Angeline backed away from her until she felt her back hit that of Draco's legs.

"What—what is this?" Pansy croaked as she suddenly lurched forward violently; vomit spraying the stone floor. Draco had hooked his arms under Angeline, pulling her to her feet.

"Puking pasties?" he asked incredulously. Angeline shook her head.

"This is something much worse," she said with wide eyes as Pansy continued to vomit violently. Angeline's hand twitched to her pocket where the antidote laid, she couldn't let this continue on…

"You need to get out of here," Draco said.

"There's no point in running anywhere," a voice drawled down the hall. Angeline froze, having recalled being in a similar situation just about a year prior.

Snape was walking down the corridor with an extremely delighted Amycus Carrow in tow. Probably because he had a reason to torture Angeline for once, as contrived as it would have been. Upon getting closer, Snape pointed his wand at the retching Pansy. The girl instantly stopped upheaving but continued to gag on the air, her hand at her throat. Another wand wave and the vomit in the corridor vanished.

Angeline met Snape's glare, as he looked at her, "What ever you did to her seems can't be fixed with a single spell, Miss Jensen. What happened here," he questioned.

"She attacked me first," Angeline said. "_Sir_," she added tightly.

"Attacking another student in the corridors, that's detention, Jensen," Amycus laughed. Angeline was about to argue when Snape cut his dark eyes to the other man.

"No," he said. "Carrow take Miss Parkinson to the Hospital Wing, immediately. See what Madam Pomfrey can do about her condition."

"What?" Amycus balked. "Malfoy is here let him take her, I'm in charge of discipline and I should—"

"And you should remember that this is _my_ school," Snape coolly interrupted. "Thus you are to do as you are told by _me_. Take Parkinson to the Hospital Wing, _now_."

Carrow glared at Snape but yanked Pansy up by the arm none too kindly. Leading her away from the scene as if she were nothing but a sack of potatoes.

A very small part of Angeline felt bad for her.

"As for you two," Snape said to Draco and her. "My office."

Angeline and Draco shared a look before she picked up her dropped bag and they started after their ex-Head of House. Angeline's stomach dropped. The day was only looking to be getting grimmer.

* * *

><p>The walk to Snape's office had been a long and silent one. Upon entering the Headmaster's office, Draco's eyes were drawn to the portrait of Albus Dumbledore. The man in the painting looked back at him and he wondered how it was possible for a portrait to have that twinkle in its eye just as the living man had. He hadn't be the only one to look at it because one glance at Angeline as they took a seat as Snape commanded, he saw her gaze fixed on that of their dead Headmaster's portrait.<p>

Draco looked to their once Head of House as he took a seat and openly glared at them. Draco knew exactly what he was trying to do as Snape made eye contact with him, but just as the year before Snape would have no luck using legilimency on him.

Angeline however, Draco wasn't so sure. It wasn't that he didn't believe in her abilities, but that they hadn't practiced her occlumency in quite some time and though she had gotten better, he wasn't sure how would be against someone like Snape.

As Snape's eyes cut to Angeline's, she stared back confidently and when Snape's eyes narrowed, Draco had no question now that she had been practicing on her own to clear her mind.

"Who's been teaching you occlumency, Miss Jensen?" he questioned. Angeline didn't even so much as twitch to indicate Draco.

"That would defeat the purpose of learning it," she replied.

Snape's lips curled back into a sneer, "Your antics have been the talk of the school," he said. "Earlier today you and Miss Parkinson had a _disagreement_, then you follow it with what occurred moments ago. How often have you been in a similar situation where I am talking to you about an altercation with Miss Parkinson?"

"Twice," Angeline answered.

"It was a rhetorical question," he glared.

"I'm aware of that, _sir_."

Draco had to force himself from reaching over and slapping a hand over her mouth. She was deliberately picking a fight with Snape of all people!

"I am not amused, Miss Jensen."

"Neither am I with the way you run the school," she fired back. "I mean, _sir_, we're practically dying out there and you don't even care. You're doing a shite job, unless that's what you want then you're doing a _fantastic_ job."

"I suggest you calm yourself," Snape drawled after what may have been minutes.

"I've never been calmer," she snipped. Draco thought that was funny, in the last few hours, he didn't think Angeline didn't knew what calm was.

"I should expel you for what you did today," Snape said.

"For what I did?" she sat up in her chair laughing, "Are you kidding me?" she exclaimed. "I was protecting myself! She attacked me! I'm wandless for crying out loud! I was on my way to the kitchens to get food! But you're going to threaten expulsion because I was defending myself?" she laughed again.

"Merlin forbid she can attack whom she wants but the moment someone protects themselves it's ridiculous! This is your school and people like her shouldn't be walking about like they are! Do something and keep some bloody order!"

"Do not try to fool me into thinking you are not guilty of anything," Snape said. "I know about your involvement around this school with the group that calls themselves the D.A." Angeline didn't respond. "You all have taken matters into your own hands, and have come out with only a few of you not hiding, am I right?" Still nothing, "And you believe that it is you duty to _keep them in check_?"

Draco looked to Angeline and found that she had looked up at the portrait of Albus Dumbledore again. Sneaking a look, he saw it again. That certain twinkle in his blue eyes…

"Miss Jensen, you are willing to engage someone because they do not meet _your_ expectations," Snape continued. "You went as far as to deliberately trying to hurt another student earlier today. Yet, you sit here trying to act as if you are _better_ than the students you say need to be watched," Snape scoffed harshly.

"I've never pretended to be better than anyone. I've never said I didn't feel bad about what I've done to her," Angeline argued but she did not look at Snape as she said it, nor did Snape seem to care she had spoken at all.

"Furthermore," Snape went on, "You are more like your father than you would care to admit—"

"_Shut up!_" Angeline snapped, her head whipping to look at him. "You know _nothing_ about me!"

"I know that you harbor a lot of anger and are a resentful little girl," Snape stated. "You're a frightened child who has defied her parents like the little brat she is, yet finds herself in a _relationship_ with a person that is _wrapped_ in the very thing she has opposed."

Angeline sat back in her chair as if slapped and Draco felt very much the same way.

Snape _knew_.

He knew about _them_.

"You don't know what you're talking about," Angeline's voice came out as a whisper. No longer did it hold the fury that it did only seconds before. She sounded trapped, like she didn't know how she was going to talk herself out of them, but Draco knew just like he knew she knew deep down…there was no talking their way out of this.

"As you so wisely pointed out, this is _my_ school, Miss Jensen and I am not ignorant to your after hours _sessions _with Mr. Malfoy," his dark eyes landing on Draco. "I take it, it's you that has been teaching her occlumency, when you ought to be worrying about more important things than helping your _girlfriend_."

"What I worry about isn't up to you," Draco spoke. "I do what I want and there isn't anything you can say on the matter."

"What would you prefer him do?" Angeline asked. "Relay messages to you about our schoolmates? Help the Carrows keep us—"

Snape sighed impatiently as he lifted his wand at her. Angeline's eyes widened before she slumped in her chair, eyes closed, looking as if she had fallen asleep.

Draco jumped up, his hands slamming down on the desk.

"You didn't have to do that," Draco growled.

"Sit down, Draco," Snape commanded. Draco openly glared at him and didn't bother to sit. Snape looked at him pointedly as he set his wand down. "She's fine, she'll wake up shortly hopefully less irritated."

"You think you can just put her to sleep and she'll wake up _less_ irritated?" Draco asked through gritted teeth. "Six years as her professor and you clearly have no idea who this girl is!"

"And you think you have any idea of who she is?" Snape countered.

"Sometimes better than myself," Draco responded confidently. Snape dark eyes bore into his before he waved his hand to the chair behind Draco.

"Sit," he said once more. Draco gave him one last withering glare before he did as he was told.

Draco's leg started to shake and he tore his gaze from Snape and looked to the girl still slumped in her chair.

"I'm not in the mood for a lecture," Draco said without looking at Snape. "So say what it is you need to say so we can leave."

Nothing is said for the longest time and reluctantly, Draco looked at Snape and wished he hadn't. The indescribable look on his Headmaster's face made him uneasy.

"You're in love with her," Snape glared. Draco didn't answer. Yes, he was in love with her that didn't mean he needed to share these thoughts with Snape. "You're a fool, Draco," Snape scoffed. "Do you really believe that _love_ is going to keep you from hurting her? Or that it will keep you from getting yourself killed? Do you honestly believe that this _love_ will bring you and _your_ _family_ any honor?"

"Because I can tell you that _you will_ hurt her, _it will_ bring you closer to your own death, and _it will not_ bring you and your family any sort of honor. What you're doing with _this_ _girl_ is making you a bigger target amongst people who do not trust you as is. Her father for one will not take it lightly that you may have been protecting her for quite some time. Which I suspect to be the case."

Draco didn't say anything as he stared his headmaster down. What did Snape know?

Draco wasn't doomed, as Snape made it seemed. Draco didn't want to believe that. He had someone great and despite his own fears of their relationship…He didn't want someone else to speak of those fears.

"What are you waiting for?" Draco asked. "Let the Dark Lord know. Let her father know. According to you, I'm going to lose so why not just put me out of my misery."

"I gain nothing telling either," Snape said. "But I'm warning you Draco, that you have only brought harm not only to yourself but to her."

"Why do you care so much?" Draco questioned. "Stop acting like you've given a damn about anyone, least of all either one of us. You've let me get away with a hell of a lot and she was nothing more than another one of your students that just so happened to be one of your old friend's daughter. We're _nothing_ to you at the end of the day. Who are you trying to save?"

"I'm no hero," Snape sneered. "I'm only stating the truth you're too ignorant to accept."

Angeline groaned and Draco didn't hesitated in moving to kneel in front of her. He didn't care what Snape had said. He didn't care that Snape was watching him intently. He didn't care that a part of him agreed with Snape.

He cared about the part that wanted nothing more than to prove Snape wrong.

Draco brushed Angeline's hair from her face before cupping her cheeks in his hands. She groaned again as her eyes started to flutter open.

"Hey," he said softly when he was staring into her green eyes. She blinked at him, confused.

"What happened?" she asked, her voice low and groggy.

"That doesn't matter now," he said placing his hands on her knees. "We're being dismissed," Draco looked at Snape over his shoulder. "Isn't that right, Professor?" he asked coldly.

Snape seemed to try to burn a hole into Draco rather than give him a straight answer. Not that Draco was really looking for one. Regardless had Snape said no, they were leaving.

Turning back around to Angeline, she was frowning at him, clearly wanting to know answers then and there.

"Come on," he said standing and grabbing one of her hands in a swift motion. She was lifted out of her chair and being dragged out of the office and snatched up her bag before Snape could so much as utter another word to them.

They had been a good ways from the Headmaster's office when Angeline began to resist his pull, forcing him to come to a stop.

"What happened in there?" she asked when he faced her. "The last thing I remember was Snape pointing his wand at me."

"He put you in a temporary sleep," Draco grumbled. Realization dawn on her face and he saw the flicker of anger before it was replaced with questioning. "Let's keep walking, yeah?" he began to tug her on again, but she resisted once more.

"How long was I out for?" she asked.

"About ten minutes—can we please keep walking?"

"No," she ripped her hand out of his. "What did he say to you?"

"It doesn't matter," he said going for her hand again only for her to move out of his reach. "_Angeline_."

"Don't _Angeline_, me," she growled. "He said something to you. He put me to sleep and he _said something_."

"He put you to sleep because he got annoyed with you," Draco said. "Why are you so adamant that he said something to me?"

"Because _you're_ so adamant that it was nothing," Angeline said. "You keep saying it doesn't matter."

Draco sighed and shook his head, "Because it doesn't."

"Then it does," she argued. "You asked me earlier to not push you away. I'm asking something similar of you now." Angeline raked her hands through her already messy hair. "Snape said something about us, didn't he?" Draco crossed his arms over his chest and she sighed.

They needed to talk; he knew this. He wanted to talk to her before all this happened, but now he _didn't_ want to talk at all. Talking was the last thing he wanted to do.

Snape had said things to him, things he worried about, things he didn't _like_ to think about. Things, he didn't want to speak out loud.

The moment they talked he had a sinking feeling it would be over.

"You trust me don't you?" he asked. His stomach tightened as she nodded her response, because he felt like she shouldn't. "When I say it doesn't matter, I mean it," he said. "There's nothing to talk about because it doesn't matter what anyone thinks, _especially_ him. All that matters is what you and I think."

Angeline pinched the bridge of her nose looking more tired than he had ever seen her.

"And what is it that you think, Draco?" she asked as her hand fell back to her side.

"That we'll be fine in the end, that we'll make it out of this," he said. She regarded him with a nod and he could just tell there was something she needed to say but she didn't want to say. Much like him. "And what is it you believe?"

Angeline stuffed her hands into her pockets, "More or less the same," she said.

Silently they stood in the middle of the corridor, looking at one another, waiting for something to happen. And when it didn't he held his hand out to her. She took it without hesitation.

"I love you," he said earnestly.

"I love you too," she said.

That was perhaps the most honest thing they had said to one another in that corridor.

And it only made him feel worse.

* * *

><p>The feeling of waking up was never Gisele's favorite thing in the world, of course being alive was wonderful, but this time was different. As she slowly opened her eyes, she groaned and shut them tightly against the light. No, waking up was <em>not<em> her favorite activity.

As her hand came up to rub her sore eyes she tried to remember why she had been asleep to begin with. Then when she remembered the pain and her own screams and panic, her eyelids popped open and she sat up quickly. Only to find herself gasp in the pain she wasn't aware would have lingered.

"Do you know how to take it easy?" a smooth familiar voice sounded. Gisele blinked a few times before looking to her left to find Blaise. He was holding a glass out to her. "It's water," he said. "Drink it."

Gisele watched him all the while she took the glass, taking a few sips of water.

"How long have I been here?" she asked as he took the glass back.

"Four hours," he answered. Gisele's eyes widened. She'd been out for _four hours_. Does Madame Pomfrey know what she could have done in _four hours_? Not sleeping that's for sure.

"_What_?" she voiced. An amused smirk appeared on Blaise's face.

"It could have been worse," he said as he stood. "I'll be back…I've been told to let Madame Pomfrey know when you've woken up."

Gisele nodded slowly and Blaise took his leave. It wasn't much time later that both of them returned. Gisele allowed the matron fuss over her without complaint until a sleeping potion was brought into the conversation.

"I'd like to stay awake for a little while," Gisele sighed. "Please."

Madame Pomfrey took a deep breath before turning to Blaise, "I want you to make sure she takes it within the next two hours. If not, come to me and I will force it down her throat."

With that being said she swept out of the closed off section.

"Geez," Gisele frowned. "She's a bit frightening."

"A bit?" Blaise commented as he took his seat again. "So how are you feeling?"

"I've been better," she answered truthfully. "What exactly happened?" she asked. "I remember Angeline getting that kid, telling Parkinson she wasn't going to fight her, us walking away and then excruciating pain."

Blaise sat back in his seat; "Parkinson hit you with a curse meant for Angeline not that it mattered. Angeline promptly flew off the handle."

"Where is she now? She asked looking about. From the extra chair around her bed, her cousin must have been there at some point, right?

"I don't know," Blaise sighed. "She was here for two hours, left to get food and some things from the dorms but she's been missing ever since, but I do know that six beds down, Parkinson is there."

Gisele blinked at Blaise in confusion, "You don't think she sought her out to hurt her do you?"

"Merlin no," he shook his head. "Angeline didn't even have a wand when she left here. Whatever happened to Parkinson I'm sure happened because she didn't know when to leave well enough alone."

"All the same," Gisele started, "Where's Angeline now? She's been gone two hours now, right? Aren't you worried she's been expelled or something worse?"

"Of course I'm concerned," he said. "But she's probably as fine as she's going to be."

"Probably," Gisele muttered as she leaned back into her now propped up pillows. "Blaise, have you been here this entire time then?"

Blaise's eyes lowered a bit as he nodded. Feeling her cheeks starting to burn, she didn't want to ask him why he had stayed. She guessed she already knew the answer to that question.

"Did you carry me here?" she asked instead.

Another nod.

"You said you would never carry me around the castle," she said. "Way to go back on your word," Blaise looked to her again and she could read amusement lingering in his dark eyes.

"I could have dragged you if you preferred," he said.

"I would have prefered to have been awake actually," she smiled, "Get the whole experience, y'know? Now I'm going to have to make up an entire romantic story to go with this."

Blaise chuckled and shook his head, "Glad to see you've still got your sense of humor."

"I'm not kidding," she said. Blaise's smile faded slightly, but for the most part still there. "For what it's worth…thank you."

"You're welcome," he muttered. "I'm just glad you're okay."

"Mhm," she hummed. "I'll make it up to you though one of these days," she said.

"You really don't have to."

"But I want to…"

The curtain shifted cutting off anymore of the conversation. Angeline walked in, a bag hanging off her shoulder and wrapped foods in her arms. Initially her face read wearisome until she noticed Gisele sitting up in bed. A large grin broke out on her face and she immediately dropped the items at the foot of the bed to run up to her.

"You're awake," she said, pausing as she made to hug her. "Is it alright to hug you?"

Gisele laughed softly as she opened her arms, "I don't think I've ever seen you so happy to see me," she said pulling back. "I must have _really_ scared you."

"Scared doesn't even cover it," Angeline shook her head. "Some might even say I had a moment of madness."

There was a joking tone in her voice and though she did seem like herself, Gisele couldn't quite put her finger on what it was she was seeing in her cousin.

Frustration? Sadness? Anger?

Everything negative under the sun?

"Oh, Daphne Greengrass sends her well wishes," she continued on. "It was a really interesting conversation to say the least, but there you have it."

"All right, Angie?" Gisele asked as her cousin went back to the items at the foot of the bed. Angeline looked up a tiny—forced—smile on her face.

"I think I should be asking you that," she said.

"I'm fine," Gisele frowned. "But Blaise was telling me you've been missing for _two hours_," she continued. "And within those two hours, Parkinson's been placed here as well. What happened and where have you been?"

Angeline looked at Blaise as if she had wished he hadn't said anything in her absence. She didn't look to be in the mood to be explaining what had happened.

"Long story short," she began, "Parkinson attacked me and I force fed her some of the Weasley twins tablets, something I can honestly say I am not proud about because it did nothing to make me feel better. Anyway, lucky enough for me, Snape was there and Draco and I had a grand ol' talk with our Headmaster."

"What do you mean, you and Draco?" Blaise prompted. Angeline had just handed him a book and a sandwich.

"I ran into him in the corridor before it all happened," she shrugged. "You guys honestly don't need to be bored with what happened. Be happy I haven't been expelled…"

Usually one to want to push her cousin into talking, Gisele decided not to. Clearly it was something she probably wouldn't have shared even at Gisele's prying.

"And what did you bring me to eat dear, cousin?" She asked just as the curtain opened again. "Ah! Are we going to fillet Malfoy, Angeline? Because if so, I'm not sure I'm into cannibalism."

Draco Malfoy rolled his eyes as he came to stand beside Angeline at the end of the bed.

"For it to be cannibalism you and I would need to be of the same species," Draco said.

"In that case go ahead and serve him up, cousin. Though to be fair I might be allergic to his kind."

To her right, Blaise tried and failed to cover his chuckle with a cough, while Angeline looked delighted, either from the conversation being off her or because it was truly funny to her. Perhaps both. Even Draco looked amused by the snub.

"Glad to see you're alive, Nutso," Draco said.

"Ah, well, it's great to see you too, Blondie," she smiled and found it genuine. "Now! What brings you of all people to my bedside? Come to realize I'm the best person in the world and you want to apologize for all your discrepancies?"

"Nice try, but no," Draco said. Angeline had taken a seat after passing out the rest of the sandwiches and she conjured another seat beside her.

"I see," Gisele said when Draco took his seat. "You're here to be with your lovely girlfriend!"

"Got a problem with that?" he asked.

"Just don't be overly affectionate," she said. "I may be in hospital but I _really_ don't need to be throwing up all over the place."

"Oh, shut up Gisele and eat," Angeline said.

Laughing, Gisele picked up the sandwich and went to work in eating. She didn't say anything as her cousin picked at her own food for a bit. She still refrained from saying anything when Draco eventually started making her eat by breaking pieces off her sandwich and holding it out to her to eat.

_You __**really**_ _love her…_

After the food was gone, Gisele studied her cousin as she laid her head on the side of bed; Draco's hand seemed to instantly reach up to run his fingers through her hair. Angeline sighed but why did it sound so sad?

What happened to cause that sound?

Directing her attention to the blond, she noticed the look of admiration that no one would believe the Malfoy heir could have for another person…but there was something else that she noticed in the vulnerability—Fear.

But of what?

Gisele coughed as she looked away, "It's been one hell of a day," she said.

"I'll say," Angeline muttered.

"Well at least we've got our health," Gisele said, only to be echoed by Blaise scoffing. "Kind of," she tacked on. "Is that better, Zabini?"

"You could do better," he said.

"Give me a curve would you?" she said. "I am sick you know?"

"Does she mean mentally or physically?" Draco asked. Angeline laughed but didn't bother to answer, but a smirk made its way to Draco's face regardless.

"You might be dating my cousin, Malfoy, but I _will_ throw you out of here!"

"Says the girl who's confined to a hospital bed," Draco pointed out.

"He's got a point," Angeline said.

"Good thing I've employed Blaise here to do all my dirty work until I'm released," Gisele said.

"In that case, I demand a raise," Blaise said. "And better benefits."

Gisele rolled her eyes, "You three have terrible bedside manners."

The group of four Slytherins chatted for a bit until Angeline was the first to fall asleep; leaning against Gisele's mattress, head cradled in her folded arms. Upon realizing she was asleep, Draco shrugged off his robes and laid them over Angeline's shoulders.

At least Gisele could say he took care of her cousin. It was one of his few redeeming qualities. It was only moments later that Draco wished them a good night and excused himself, vanishing the chair before leaving.

Once he was gone, Gisele looked at Blaise and he looked back at her expectantly.

"What's up with those two?" she finally asked.

"Who knows," Blaise shrugged.

"Hm," Gisele hummed as she laid back down. "Whatever…In any case will you be staying too? I wouldn't mind the company before I'm suppose to take that stupid potion."

Blaise didn't say much but he did stand and transfigure his chair into a large overstuffed armchair.

"Nothing but the comforts for Mr. Zabini, eh?" Gisele teased as he sat back down.

"You know me so well," he said. "Now, Miss Jensen, what shall we discuss?"

And that was what Gisele loved—what she _liked_ about Blaise…the easy way he spoke and made her forget she was in Hospital and that her cousin was acting very odd.

* * *

><p>Angeline woke up the next morning none too comfortable. The last thing she remembered was when she had put her head down and Draco had been running his fingers through her hair.<p>

_Draco_…

Sitting up she found herself grabbing onto his robes that he must have draped over her at some point in the night. Pulling them tighter around her she looked to the seat he had been in to find it not even there. Not that she was too surprised by the current state of affairs.

"You've got a large red mark on your cheek."

Angeline's attention went to her Gisele, who was wide-awake and looking much more like herself than she did hours prior.

"Do I?" Angeline asked as she began to rub her cheek. "Where's Blaise?"

"Kitchens," Gisele shrugged. "Went to get us food."

"Hopefully he'll have better luck than I did," she mumbled. Gisele laughed only to cough. Angeline looked to the bedside table and grabbed the glass of water, passing it to her. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," she responded. Angeline nodded. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," Angeline frowned. "Why do you keep asking?"

"Can't I check up on my favorite cousin?"

"I'm your _only_ cousin," Angeline said. Gisele smiled and took a sip of water.

"Not true, we've got distant Norwegian cousins or something…"

"Keyword there was _distant_."

The two girls laughed and eventually they fell into a comfortable silence. It was a comfortable silence that didn't last nearly as long as Angeline would have liked it to last.

"You and Draco were acting off last night," Gisele said. "Like you're completely enamored with one another, but there's like there's this weight weighing on you two."

Angeline turned her head a bit, her cousin had seen that something was definitely been bothering them both. That very thing they kept ignoring was getting so big that others were seeing it seep through the little cracks in their happy little land they had created.

"It's nothing you need to worry about," Angeline said looking to her cousin.

"You sure?"

"Positive," Angeline nodded. Feeling as though she was more trying to convince herself than her cousin. "I love him, Gisele…and he loves me…"

"You two did finally admit it!" Gisele smiled. "I knew it! Who said it first?"

Angeline frowned, "I did."

"Damn it," Gisele groaned. "Malfoy constantly disappoints me," she sighed. "I now owe Blaise thirty galleons…or I could just pretend I don't know what he's talking about when he comes to collect one day…"

_Bless her,_ Angeline thought to herself. Leave it to her cousin to bounce back like the hyperactive witch she was.

"So," Gisele began slowly and dragging Angeline from her thoughts. "What's it like?"

"What's what like?"

Gisele shrugged, "_Love_."

Angeline started to play with her hands, "It's confusing and complicated," she said. Gisele tilted her head as she studied her. "And I'm still trying to figure _us_ out."

"But he makes you happy, yeah?"

"He does," Angeline said.

"See remember when you said there was nothing to worry about and that everything was fine? You say it is but you've got this look that says otherwise. What is it?"

Angeline sighed, she wasn't in the mood to be having this conversation, but she couldn't keep it bottled up, could she?

"There's something we're not saying to each other…"

"Okay, what's stopping you?"

"I don't know," Angeline said as she pulled her arms through the sleeves of Draco's robes. "I guess we're afraid that the moment we talk we'll end things—that I'll end things."

"Why would you end things?" Gisele frowned. "For lack of better phrasing, you just _got_ him, Angeline."

"Snape knows about us, Gisele," Angeline admitted. "Last night he let us know he did…and then he put a spell on me and while I was knocked out he said something to Draco, I don't know what it is because Draco won't tell me. But Gisele…our entire relationship is hard as is, and the way Draco acted when he dragged me out of thzt office…It wasn't the way someone with nothing to worry about acts."

Angeline took a deep breath, "Not to mention before all of that he wanted to talk to me. What changed other than what was said by Snape? Is Draco trying to spare my feelings? His own?"

"Perhaps he _is_ trying to spare you and himself but should it matter?" Gisele said. "Listen, I know I haven't always been team Malfoy but the way you are with him and the way he is with you…you seem so at ease like something is finally right. He looks at you like he's got something wonderful and he doesn't want to lose it and it's beautiful.

"There will come a time when you'll both say what you need to say. For now don't look for problems, you've both got enough to deal with. Deal with what you can and enjoy the little bit of joy you've found, cousin," Gisele grabbed her hand. "You deserve to."

Angeline stared at her cousin, at what point had she been the one to give advice like this? It was sound and in a way it made Angeline feel silly for having so many questions for Draco. Gisele was right, there would be a time and that time was not now.

She and Draco had been through enough…And in hindsight, Draco was right too. It didn't matter what Snape thought. It was Draco and Angeline's relationship therefore all the mattered was what they thought.

Just as Angeline was to voice her agreement she heard the rustle of the curtain opening being her.

"Am I interrupting something?" Blaise asked as he looked between the two girls.

"Not at all," Gisele smiled, releasing Angeline's hand after a quick squeeze. "Unless you forgot the chocolate chip biscuits. Then, yes, you are interrupting and you need to go get them."

"Eat the ham sandwich first then you'll get the damn biscuits," Blaise said handing Gisele a wrapped sandwich. "I hope chicken's alright with you," he said handing Angeline another.

"Cheers," Angeline nodded as she took it. Again, Blaise looked between the two girls.

"Are you _sure_ I wasn't interrupting?" he asked. Angeline paused in unwrapping her meal to look at her best friend.

"We were mostly finished anyway," she smiled. Blaise looked suspicious but the topic was dropped as the three friends ate their lunch in between talk and subtle teasing. And through it all, Angeline wondered when it would be best to locate her boyfriend…

But there was still one more thing she needed to get done with first

* * *

><p>Angeline sighed as she shrugged off Draco's robes and put them in the bag she'd brought the night before.<p>

Gisele was being released from the Hospital Wing within the next thirty minutes much to her cousin's excitement.

"What's the point in keeping me here for an extra thirty minutes," Gisele grumbled. "I could do a bloody backflip, that's how amazing I'm feeling."

"Can you actually do backflip?" Blaise asked curiously.

"Well, no…not a standing one at least. But give me a cliff and a body of water and I'm your girl!" Gisele said. "What I can do is a _flawless _cartwheel. Angeline and I used to do them all the time! Angie don't you remember when you bet me I couldn't do a cartwheel down the stairs and I broke my arm?"

_What were in those biscuits?_

"What?" Blaise laughed. Angeline rolled her eyes.

"That's not at all what happened," she said. "You said, 'I'm the best at cartwheels, I'm going to cartwheel down the stairs,' and I said, 'Gisele, don't cartwheel down the stairs,' and you replied, 'don't tell me what to do, Angeline.' Then you proceeded to cartwheel down the stairs and broke your arm."

"That I believe," Blaise shook his head.

"Details, details," Gisele waved off. "Where are you going?" she asked as Angeline stood up.

"There's something I need to deal with," she said. "I've got to do it now or I won't ever do it. Don't worry I'm not going far."

Before either of them could say anything else, Angeline slipped out of their warded off area and headed toward another that was six beds down.

She stopped outside the drawn curtains before taking a deep breath. Angeline slipped her hand through the curtain to let its occupant know she was coming in, when there was no response to go away she entered.

"It's you," Pansy Parkinson snarled at her. "Come to finish me off properly? That was a nasty little thing you did to me. I've been feverish and throwing up all night. Madam Pomfrey said she couldn't cure it and I had to wait it out."

"How true do you think that is?" Angeline asked.

"You think she let me suffer on purpose?"

"Anything is possible," Angeline said seriously, "But fortunately for you, she told you the truth. Though had she asked me what I'd shoved down your throat, I could have given you the antidote…"

Pansy glared at her, "What the hell do you want?"

"I've come to apologize," Angeline replied.

"That's rich, Jensen! I hurt your cousin, proceed to attack you later, you poison me and now you're the one apologizing? You're so bloody weak, it's embarrassing."

Whatever look crossed over Angeline's face made Pansy go green—greener—in the face, "If I wanted to _really_ poison you, Parkinson, we wouldn't be having this conversation." Angeline coughed and stood up straighter, "Now where was I? Yes, I'm apologizing and there's nothing weak about that. Remorse, you should give it a try, you might find you'd feel better."

"I have nothing to feel sorry about," Pansy growled. Angeline smiled at her.

"I figured you say that," she said. "Anyway, I think we both learned a lesson out of this ordeal."

"And what's that?"

"I ought to find a healthy outlet for my anger and you ought not attack me, wandless or not," Angeline said. "I'm clearly not someone to take lightly."

"And here I thought you were apologizing."

"I am," Angeline said. "That doesn't mean I can't state facts, Parkinson."

"You're a joke, Jensen."

"Yes," Angeline nodded before studying her. "You know, we've been fighting all these years over the petty things. Things I don't even remember. I've called you a dog amongst other things and I've realized that none of it had to do with your looks. You're actually quite pretty, but you're a terrible person and that make you _ugly_."

Pansy didn't say anything so Angeline continued, "We'll never be friends and frankly I don't _want _to be your friend, but I can't continue to hate you. It's exhausting hating you when it's usually over such stupid things. Hating you doesn't make me feel better about myself, it's like I've taken the poison and expect you to die from it. You can hate me all you'd like that's fine, but I'm letting you know I'm tired of fighting you and I'm done."

Angeline pulled out a small vial and laid it near Pansy's hand.

"I'm sorry, Pansy," she said. "I'm sorry for all the terrible things I've ever done to you. I'm sorry for putting you here. I'm sorry I've ruined things for you, whatever those things might be."

"You're trying to clear your conscience," Pansy mumbled as she turned her face away from her.

"As long as I have one, I'm still doing alright," Angeline replied.

"Shut up," Pansy's voice was lower than Angeline had ever heard it and if she wasn't mistaken there was a threat of _tears_. "Leave me alone."

"Of course," Angeline nodded even though she couldn't be seen. "Get well," she added before leaving.

Angeline headed back to where Gisele's bedside was to find Blaise waiting outside the closed curtain.

"Changing," he said before Angeline asked. "What'd you do? Smother her?"

"Not this time," she said. "I actually gave her the antidote."

Blaise's eyes widened slightly, "You're joking."

"Afraid not," she said. "I just can't be bothered to put so much energy into hating her. She'll destroy herself before I ever will."

A look of impress passed over Blaise's face before he patted her on the shoulder, "How very _mature_ of you."

"I'm trying," she smiled. The curtain flung open and Gisele flew through the opening, her arms thrown across Blaise and Angeline's shoulders.

"My very handsome and beautiful friends! I'm _free_," she sang. "Let's get the hell out of here so I can return to my usually scheduled mischief! First order of business, _cartwheels_!"

"However, the same cannot be said about her," Blaise deadpanned.

* * *

><p>When Draco met with Angeline in their little sanctuary, he wasn't sure what he was going to get. One part of him thought her stubbornness would return and he would be forced to divulge everything he hadn't, while another part was anxious that she would say something he <em>just didn't want to hear<em>.

Finding her sitting cross-legged on one of the tables, she was absently letting off sparks with her wand. She stopped when he came to stand in front of her.

"I heard you gave Parkinson the antidote," he said.

"You heard right," she said. "I assume she took it then."

"That's what I heard Greengrass say to Bulstrode at least," Draco said. "Why'd you give it to her?"

Angeline pocketed her wand, "Ever not like yourself?" she asked.

"Look who you're asking."

"Fair," she nodded. "I don't have to like her but she didn't need to suffer. Now had those pills turned her an awful orange I wouldn't have been so kind. But in all seriousness, I'm done fighting with her. You don't have to worry about that from me at least."

"You were never the problem," Draco shrugged. "But we're not here to talk about you and Parkinson, now are we?"

"We're not," Angeline said. "I actually wanted to apologize."

"For?"

"For not _truly_ taking what you said about Snape as truth," she said. "About whatever he said to you didn't matter…I've had a change of heart and I believe you completely."

Draco studied her, "And what changed that?"

"A little bird pretty much told me life's too short to look for problems," she shrugged. "Especially when we've got more than a normal couple."

"What a smart little bird then," Draco said. "But there's something else isn't there?"

Angeline didn't say anything; she jumped off the table and embraced him. Caught off guard by the hug, he hesitated before wrapping his arms around her.

"You all right?" he asked.

"I want to remember how this feels," she said.

Draco frowned, "What are you on about?" he asked. Angeline looked up at him.

"Gisele and I," she started. "We're going to disappear for awhile…go with the others."

It didn't come to a big shock hearing those words from her. He'd been thinking it himself that she should get out of there. If her going into hiding meant she'd be out of the Carrow's sight then he was all for it.

Selfishly it overall meant they didn't have to speak on things they probably should have.

"I take it we won't be having these late night tryst any longer," he said.

"All good things have to come to an end," she smiled sadly. "But don't go getting yourself another girlfriend in my absence."

"Damn," he joked. "And here I had my eye on a lovely lass in Ravenclaw."

Angeline giggled and leaned her cheek against his chest again.

"I never got to teach you how to produce a patronus," she said.

"To be fair, I wasn't all that interested," he laughed.

"Yeah, but you've done so much for me and what have I done for you?" she asked. "I'm a headache for one thing."

"True," he said. "But you've done more than you know, Angeline," he said. She looked at him again. "What's important is that you're somewhere safe, yeah? Nothing else matters and you can do that for me. For once just keep yourself safe."

"I can do that, Draco," she softly replied. "When everything is over, the war and everything," she began. "No more hiding…you're _seriously_ going to take me on a date. It'll be a nice relaxing one at that."

"Assuming I'm not in Azkaban?"

Angeline gave him a pointed look, "You're not going to Azkaban."

"I might."

"You're not…because I say so."

"Really now?"

"_Really_," she said; Draco chuckled. "Now where was I…Right, we'll go out, I'll act bashful as you shower me in compliments and you'll be smug yet charming throughout the entire date. Then you'll take me home and we'll say our goodnights and I'll think about owling you in the morning."

"You'll think about it?" he repeated.

"I'll pretend to think about it," she laughed.

"It's nice to see you're still holding on to little things like _dates_, Jensen," he said. "I had almost thought you'd given up on hope of such things."

Angeline shrugged in his arms, "Some things are hard to break," she said. "It's these little thoughts that keep us going isn't it?"

"I suppose so," he said. "When are you leaving?"

"Now," she answered pulling away from him. "Tonight's the best moment we've got really."

"Your tone makes it sound like you're leaving forever," Draco said.

"I know how lonely you get," she teased as she continued to move further away from him. "Don't cry for me."

Draco smiled slightly as her hand came out of his.

"Take care of yourself," he told her.

"I'm in good hands," she said, getting closer to the door. "Love you."

"Love you too."

Her own smiled widened some before she opened the door and walked out.

How many times had he seen her walk out that very same door? He had lost count. But none of those times compared to now.

He always knew this wouldn't last, and a part of him had always thought it would have ended on a much more sour note.

This—This was bittersweet, the air filled with all the things they didn't say and with the hope that the next time they saw one another it would be sweeter. That they wouldn't need to talk, that everything would just fall in place like they should.

Perhaps he was looking for the silver lining, but like she had said…it was the little things like that that kept them going. Maybe they were foolish to hope for things like that, but it sure as hell beat his other method of just waiting for the worse.

Eventually, he left the room himself, feeling as though just _maybe_ everything, just this once that everything would be okay.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it the end of another chapter and hopefully we won't have to wait 3 months this time around!<strong>

**This was a loaded chapter, I know, but it needed to be because splitting it was not an option for me. Even though next chapter is outlined to be much shorter. **

**Anyway, Draco and Angeline aren't being completely truthful with one another in favor of living a lie. Blaise and Gisele are closer and Angeline basically got a confession out of her best friend. Draco told Pansy off. Daphne's not all that bad. Angeline's anger spikes. Snape knows about Draco and Angeline. The DA have gone into hiding and the Jensens have joined them. Hm…Blimey, I think that's it haha.**

**Here are some more Fun Facts!**

_**Fun Facts**_

_**#1:**_ The Sectumsempra scene in _Half-Blood Prince_ is definitely the first thing to inspire me to write a Draco/OC story. But it wasn't until approximately four years later in December 2009, when I listened to two a songs: one called, _Fading_ by Decyfer Down and the other being _Everybody's Fool_ by Evanescence. Suddenly a story kept running through my head because _Fading_ seemed to speak to the character Draco so well at time and _Everybody's Fool_ slowly became a bit like Angeline's theme and I build her character around that song in the beginning. (Music is very important to my writing but that's a fact for another time lol.) Anyway, had it not been for those two songs or that scene in _Half-Blood Prince_ these stories would not have existed.

_**#2:**_ Angeline Jensen wasn't always just that. At first her name was, Annabelle "Anna" Summers, but I quickly grew tired of the name when I first drafted. When I realized how tired I was of the name, I obviously dropped it. Angeline became my go to first name. It was a name I have always loved and the moment I typed it...it just _clicked_. Plus when I did one of those name generator things, Angeline actually appeared on the list of 50 names that showed so I knew it was destiny. As for the last name Jensen…I looked at a last name database and started testing them as I went along. And this was one that I liked the most and just had the best ring to it. :)

_**#3:**_ Draco's love interest wasn't always meant to be Angeline. I know..._What?_ In truth, it was suppose to be a friendship story between them, one where there would be a love between them but not like they have now. That changed along the way as some of you may know, when you write sometimes your characters do what they want to do and you kind of just go with it. Thus their romance blossomed like any relationship should. Now you're wondering who his love interest would have been...that's the thing he wouldn't have had one, not until years later, but he would have ended up with Astoria just like canon makes it. As for Angeline...well Angeline dies in the final battle. I highly doubt I would have killed her because of how fond I became/am of her, but there was certainly a possibility it could have happened.

_**#4:**_ Gisele nearly appeared all the way back in _Simplicity_. And in it, Gisele was actually a very different character. She was a little more serious and grew up in France, going to Beauxbatons for her education. Why I decided to not include her in _Simplicity_ and to change her character was because Gisele's characterization and backstory was too much like Angeline's. And I needed a contrast. The Gisele we know, comes from a loving family and is very go-lucky. The "prototype" Gisele comes from a loving family, but Xander would have been dead giving her the same air of unhappiness that Angeline had. So we get two things from this, Gisele's now crazy and Xander isn't dead haha. We would have met Gisele in chapter 7 of _Simplicity_.

**Questions:**

**1)** Will things only get worse for Draco and Angeline? Should Draco have just told her and should she have pushed for it like she usually does?

**2)** Favorite moment(s)?

**3)** Favorite quote?

**4)** Favorite _fun fact_?

**5)** What are your predictions for the next few chapters?

**6)** Most importantly, _how are you?!_

**That's all for now! I hope you're all doing well!**

**There are approximately 7 chapters left!**

**Much love & take care,  
><strong>TR


	31. Chapter 31

**Wooo! Chapter 31!**

**Short chapter ahead, so why'd it take so long to update? One part lazy, another part busy. Sorry!**

**Happy Holidays, everyone! **

**Big thanks to:** _**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, maralii, flamesofamonster, Anne Finch, Nicky-Maree, FadedSunset, Selena07 **_**and** _**schleifchen**_ **for reviewing! Love you!**

**Also thanks to those that have added this story to their favorites and/or alerts! It means a lot!**

**Disclaimer:** I'm a visitor in this crazy little world. And I brought my friends Angeline and Gisele for the crazy ride.

* * *

><p>Draco tugged at his sleeve irritably as he made his way to the Great Hall for breakfast. The ugly mark on his left forearm had been keeping him up for the majority of the last few nights and last night seemed to see the worse of it yet.<p>

He'd learned to ignore the uncomfortable sensation during the day by entertaining other thoughts and watching his schoolmates go about their day.

But he knew had Angeline been around he'd have a much easier time of ignoring what just didn't want to be ignored.

It had been about a week since Angeline and her cousin had gone into hiding and in those seven days Draco hadn't realized just how _dull_ the Slytherins really could be without their infamous black sheeps.

He missed Angeline and their late night excursions, not to mention their somewhat subtle flirting in potions and in the corridors. But what he missed the most was knowing she wasn't far. She was always there, out the corner of his eye or within reaching distance.

If Draco was to be honest, he would even say he missed that ball of disruptive energy known as her cousin. At least she provided entertainment with her outbursts in what was now a sad bunch of people going about their day like mindless sheep.

Clearly he wasn't the only one that had this certain detachment to his surrounding, as he previously observed about his schoolmates it was that they also seemed a bit lost.

One of those people, surprisingly being Pansy Parkinson.

He hadn't spoken to her since he had snapped at her after the debacle in the corridor and Angeline putting her in the Hospital Wing. But since Pansy had been released from hospital she had been acting quite…_reserved_.

Though that didn't mean she still wasn't getting snippy with people. There just happened to have been a lot less of her "doing her job" and a lot more of her minding her own business.

However, this sudden strange behaving Pansy wasn't enough to get Draco to sit with her. In the last few days, Draco had been skipping meals or showing up earlier and leaving before he had to deal with her. However, today he figured it was time to stop his unhealthy habit and not skip breakfast for once.

Plus he needed to get Angeline's judgemental little voice out of his head.

As he entered the Great Hall, his eyes scanned the large table in search of the least drama filled section. And when he found it, he nearly turned back around but that little voice told him not to.

Walking halfway down the table, Draco sat across from Blaise Zabini. His roommate looked up from his untouched breakfast, uninterest written across his face.

"Well," he drawled. "What do I owe the pleasure?"

"It would seem you need a friend, Zabini," Draco said as he spooned eggs onto his plate. Blaise raised an eyebrow.

"Suddenly we're friends now?"

"You're the only person left at the bloody table that I actually like," Draco shrugged.

"Hm, should I be flattered?" Blaise asked.

"You should."

Blaise rolled his eyes before picking his fork up and stabbing it into his own eggs. Draco watched him momentarily, for the most part his _friend_ seemed alright. And surely he was despite being questioned by the Carrows following the Jensens disappearing. Blaise was one person Draco realized was very hard to crack.

But in the last couple of days, there had been a restlessness about the usually cool Blaise Zabini.

"You seem bored," Draco said. Blaise looked up at him briefly before dropping his fork and pushing his food away.

"I _am_ bored," Blaise responded. "You try spending nearly every waking hour with at least one of those two. Then suddenly both are gone. It's—"

"Weird," Draco finished. "Believe me I know…"

"I was going to say quiet but weird works."

Blaise sighed as he crossed his arms on the table in place of where his plate had been.

"Curious," he commented, his eyes shifting down the table. "Still avoiding Parkinson?" he asked as he looked at him again.

"I wouldn't call it avoidance," Draco remarked.

"Then what would you call it?" Blaise questioned. A smirk tugged at the corner of Blaise's lips, "Your girlfriend is rubbing off on you."

"Shut it," Draco said pointing his fork at him.

Blaise chuckled but it died quickly for some reason.

"Good morning," Daphne Greengrass said from Draco's left. Draco looked at her questioningly. To his knowledge she had been sitting with Pansy at every meal…had that changed in the last few days? But from the look on Blaise's face it hadn't.

"What are you doing, Greengrass?" Blaise asked as the girl started to butter her toast. "I believe you've missed your intended target a good twenty feet _that way_."

"Pansy and I had a row last night," Daphne replied nonchalantly. "Didn't you hear? Pass the jam, would you, Draco?"

"Obviously not," Blaise said as Draco handed her the preserve.

"What about?" Draco asked.

Daphne haughtily flipped her blond curls over her shoulder.

"What _not_ about?" she said. "But according to her I'm a terrible friend because I haven't had her back…Which is true I guess," she shrugged. "But as _my _friend she shouldn't expect me to take a beating for her. It's terrible what she's done. Why should I be punished for it? I told her all this. I've told her this many times before but this time she just _lost it _on me."

Hadn't Draco told Pansy? Her own best friend warned her and she never listened.

"Amidst her tirade," Daphne continued, "She was telling me what I should and shouldn't do," irritation flashed across Daphne's face. "There are only a select few that can tell me what I can and can't do, and she is not one of them. Then to insult my family—Ha! Friend or not, she's lost her ever loving mind and she _will not_ talk to me like that."

Daphne took an angry bite out of her toast.

"And you chose to sit here to further piss her off," Blaise stated. "I mean you could have easily sat with your sister, but here you are." Daphne stopped mid-chew, her blue eyes narrowed into slits as she swallowed.

"I forgot how annoyingly perceptive you are, Blaise," she said. "How Angeline and Gisele put up with _that_ is beyond me," she added. "But yes, I _am_ sitting here to further piss her off," she paused and glanced down the table briefly. "Plus you two are my friends too…Right?"

Well, wasn't that the question of the morning?

"I guess," Draco shrugged.

Blaise sighed and nodded, "There could be worse company."

"Fantastic," Daphne smiled and turned back to her food.

Draco and Blaise shared a look before Draco turned to his own food. He was in the midst of finishing off his eggs when Daphne spoke again.

"Draco, what's going on with you and Angeline?"

Draco instantly choked. Grabbing his water he washed it down and looked at Daphne incredulously as she patted him on the back sympathetically.

"Why would you ask me that?" he gasped.

"Because you both own the same necklace," she said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. Draco looked down and instantly realized that he hadn't put it under his shirt like usual. "I highly doubt that's just coincidence," Daphne said as he tucked it where it should have been.

"If there's one thing I know about, it's jewelry…and that is fine and _very_ expensive. Not to mention custom made."

Draco was at a loss for words, he looked at Blaise and his friend clearly wasn't going to be of any help.

However, Daphne laughed causing both of them to look at her.

"You're not the only perceptive one, Blaise. I pay attention too, you know?" she said. "But don't worry, Draco. Your secret is safe with me."

"Says one of the biggest gossipers in our house," Blaise pointed out.

"He's not wrong," Draco muttered. "How do I know I can trust you not to say anything, Greengrass?"

Daphne's blue eyes cut to him and she shrugged as she looked away, "Because if I wanted people to know, then we wouldn't be having this conversation," she said. "I can keep a secret, Malfoy…It may not have always seemed like it but I do like Angeline. And that's something you can trust."

Draco sighed and turned away from her. He suppose he would have to take her word on it after all there wasn't much he could do on the matter now could he? He could always erase her memory, but did he trust himself to use the memory charm?

No. But even if he could; he wouldn't have bothered.

Because one small part of him didn't care. After all, Snape knew so Daphne knowing was the least of his problems. And if she did tell, who would actually believe her?

_Probably everyone_.

_Oh well_, Draco thought. He was getting to the point where he grew tired of keeping it a secret anyway.

Though a little longer wouldn't hurt, now would it?

"I always knew all that sexual tension would catch up to you two eventually," Daphne said. Draco closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I honestly thought you were going to be in the middle of arguing and then—_bam_! You'd be snogging in the common room of maybe even right here…I even thought you two would hook up at one of our many House parties…But a secret romance is definitely a far more romantic story."

"Greengrass," Draco said slowly turning to her. He'd forgotten just how annoying Daphne could be. If he had recalled, he certainly would have told her they were indeed _not _friends. Or perhaps it had more to do with how he didn't like how invested she seemed in his relationship.

He wouldn't put it past her to have diagrams and notebooks detailing his and Angeline's relationship progress…

It was such an absurd idea, it was most likely true.

"If we are 'friends,'" he started. "Do me a favor and shut up about all things that have to do with my personal life. Especially when it pertains to a _secret romance_ as you so put it."

Daphne raised her hands in mock surrender, "Fine, fine," she pouted. "You're no fun. What are we going to talk about then?"

"If you have a problem," Blaise began, "You could always go sit with your best friend," he supplied.

Daphne pulled a face.

"I will _definitely_ not be doing that," she said. "But how about we talk about you and Gisele?"

"Yes, why don't we?" Draco piped in.

Blaise glared at both of them, "I'd much rather drown."

"In her love perhaps?" Daphne asked.

"Greengrass, I take back what I said earlier," Blaise said, "You are indeed _the worst_ company I could have right now."

Draco shook his head as he thought about this motley crew he'd somehow stumble upon. He was sure, Angeline would get a kick out of this.

* * *

><p>Angeline absently poked at the wrapped sandwich that laid on her lap. It wasn't that she wasn't hungry or that she was ungrateful for the meal. What it did boil down to was that she was unbelievably <em>stuck<em>.

Seven days she had been in the Room of Requirement with the majority of Dumbledore's Army. And within seven days of being in this one room, she was starting to feel suffocated.

Every which way she went, she was sure to be face to face or just in the proximity of another person. She felt as though it wouldn't have bothered her too much had she had something productive to do.

There was just so much _waiting_. And so much time to think and mull over the things she didn't want to think and mull over…

Granted she knew she wasn't the only one to feel like this. They were all active teenagers and they wouldn't have been hiding out had that not been true. Waiting and only having limited information about what was going on outside those doors was problem enough.

Now, it wasn't as if they were completely confined to staying in the Room. They were allowed in the main castle but it was never a large group that went out. Always small teams, some time single students, all to avoid being caught. It was how they took survey of the school when people like Terry Boot and Sue Li—those that weren't ever suspect of being in the DA—didn't show for a while.

Even though she was there for her own safety; Angeline couldn't wait for the opportunity to go out herself.

There was really only one place she wanted to go…

Then there was the passage behind the portrait of a long empty road that lead to the Hog's Head.

Hogsmeade was only steps away, yet they had to worry about the Caterwauling Charm the Death Eaters had set up in the village.

So, there were definitely no outings there. As the owner of the Hog's Head kindly told them: It was a fool's game no matter which way they turned and they were only playing mouse.

Angeline had heard plenty of stories about Albus Dumbledore's brother, none of which were all too kind, but never would she would have thought that Aberforth Dumbledore was a cranky, cynical, old man—and the barman of the shady pub she avoided like the plague.

Sighing, she stopped herself from pulling out her necklace out from under her shirt. She hadn't heard from Draco in a few days, and she hadn't sent him a message either.

The people that she not for long called friends and acquaintances were also now her roommates, and they were unbelievably nosey. She didn't blame them. After all, there wasn't much else to do but try to know nearly everything there was about the person next to you…

But all the same…privacy was privacy, and she didn't think her telling them it was a way to communicate to her boyfriend would have been a great idea…

Nor would trying to explain that said boyfriend was Draco Malfoy…

_Nope_. A conversation and explanation she would _really_ not like to have when she wouldn't even have a chance to evade them later.

"_Angie_," snapping fingers and the crisp tonation of her name brought her from thoughts.

Angeline's eyes locked with her cousin's brown ones. Gisele was standing above her, hands now resting on her hips.

"I've been trying to get your attention for like five minutes," Gisele said dropping to the floor across from her. "You okay?"

"I'm _bored_," Angeline admitted.

"You're not the only one," Gisele shrugged. "But you need to eat."

Angeline dramatically opened the sandwich and took a bite of it.

"Happy?" she asked after her mouth was clear.

"Smartarse," Gisele frowned and then sighed. "This room is great and all but it's missing something…" she said as she glanced around and Angeline did as well.

Despite Angeline's own feelings of suffocation, the room was enormous. And from the moment Angeline and Gisele entered seven days prior they were blown away by the size and it's interior design. They had never seen the room look as it did when they had come in with bags hanging on their arms.

There were multicolored hammocks strung from the ceiling and from a balcony that ran around the dark wood-paneled and windowless walls, which were covered in bright tapestry hangings: the gold Gryffindor lion, emblazoned on scarlet; the black badger of Hufflepuff, set against yell; and the bronze eagle of Ravenclaw on blue. The two girls had watched as a tapestry of Slytherin's silver snake set on dazzling green joined the other three that day.

House unity if they had ever seen it.

Elsewhere around the room were bulging bookcases, a few broomsticks propped against the walls, and in a corner a large wooden-cased wireless. Two separate bathrooms, one for girls and the other for boys.

Yeah, the room had nearly everything they needed, but it was no way to live.

Angeline's gaze focused back on her cousin.

"You know," Angeline began, "if you want Blaise to be here, just say so."

Gisele's head whipped back to look at her, "Why would you say that?"

Angeline raised an eyebrow, "Why wouldn't I say that? I mean I wouldn't mind him being here too. I just figured since you spent so much time with him you'd like him here."

"Oh—Of course, yeah," Gisele muttered. Angeline watched her as she took another bite of her food. She chewed slowly as she looked over her cousin's red face.

"You know you can admit you miss him," Angeline said as she swallowed her food. "If you like him, admit that too."

"What are you on about?" Gisele asked. "I don't _like_ him in the way you're implying."

"Sure."

"_Angeline,_ _stop it_."

"I haven't _done_ anything," Angeline responded.

The two cousins silently glare at one another for the longest time, but it's Gisele that softens first and runs a hand through her hair.

"I just don't know, Angie," she said. "I mean, if I _did_ like him…What would that mean?"

"It would mean you like him," Angeline said. "What's there to understand?"

"No, no…What I mean is if I did like him—which I don't—wouldn't it be weird? I mean you've known him for years…Even if I did like him—once more I have to say; _I don't_—Would he even _like_ me back? I don't exactly think I'm his type."

Angeline had heard this type of denial before. It was very familiar to her as in it was exactly the type of conversations she had had with herself for _months_ when it came to Draco.

She found it almost hilarious that Gisele didn't think she was Blaise's _type_. Angeline didn't think her best mate _had_ a type.

And she was damn sure her cousin knew this too.

"Gisele," she said softly, "_If_ you like him, it honestly wouldn't be weird. Just because I've known him for years doesn't mean I'd find it odd. He might be my best friend, but it doesn't mean I'd be jealous or whatever you're thinking…As for him liking you back and you being his type," Angeline chuckled. "I don't think that would be a problem."

"Has he said something to you?"

_Not in so many words._ Angeline wanted to say.

"You sound kind of hopeful, cousin," she said instead.

Gisele shook her head, her cheeks reddening by the second time, "I was only curious," she choked, then coughed. "Have you heard from Malfoy recently?"

The quick change in subject didn't go unnoticed by Angeline, but she guess she could have let her cousin have this one. Even if one bit of it annoyed her.

"No," she said. "It's been for the best...And we don't use his name remember."

"We don't use whose name?" Lavender Brown asked on her way by.

"_You-Know-Who_," Angeline and Gisele chorused.

"Oh boo," Lavender sighed. "And here I thought one of you had a secret boyfriend or something."

"Unfortunately not the case," Angeline smiled. "Sorry to disappoint."

Lavender gave a little shrug before sashaying away to link up with Parvati. Angeline's smile faded as she turned back to Gisele.

"This no privacy this is killing me," Gisele said before she could. "They're all lovely people, but this cannot be healthy…"

"That's because it's not…" Angeline said. Gisele sighs and leans back on her hands.

"Maybe you should go see him," she said after a while. Angeline isn't surprised that the conversation is back on Draco or that her cousin had made sure for once that no one was around.

"I will," Angeline said. "When I get the chance…Want me to pass a message on to Blaise while I'm at it?"

"_No_," Gisele hissed.

Angeline chuckled as she went back to her half eaten sandwich. At least some things hadn't changed.

* * *

><p>Draco yawned as he entered the dormitories. Just a reminder that he wasn't going to be relieving himself of his tiredness anytime soon.<p>

Pulling back the curtain of his four poster bed, he froze.

Sitting crossed legged in the center of his bed, finger drawn to her lips in silence, was Angeline.

Looking about, roommates were going about their routine. Blaise caught his eye and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Blaise asked.

"Nothing," Draco muttered as he closed the curtain and made about his nightly routine before returning.

Opening the curtain slightly, he crawled into the bed, closing them behind him. He threw up a silence charm around his bed for good measure and he turned to her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" he hissed. "What if you were caught?"

"But I wasn't," Soft light flooded around them and before Draco could protest she shook her head. "Don't worry. They can't see it, I've already spelled the curtains."

Draco ran his hand through his hair, "Why are you here? You _shouldn't_ be here."

Angeline frowned, "You seem unhappy to see me."

"Of course, I'm unhappy to see you," he said. "Is it really worth coming here if you'd been caught?"

She rolled her eyes before stretching her arms upward. When done, she jumped up to her knees where she shoved him back into the bed.

Straddling his waist she lowered her face to his, stopping inches apart.

"What happen to hell with the consequences?" she asked. "I came to see you after all."

"But why, Angeline?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper. Her breath, which smelt of peppermint fanned over his face as she let out a small sigh. Instead of answering him, she closed what little space they had by bringing her lips to his.

Draco didn't waste anytime to return her kiss, deepening it. A hand instantly at the nap of her neck, while the other moved up her thigh.

He's missed this.

He missed her.

He could almost feel Angeline smirking just before she bit his lip gently. He returned the nip, which made her laugh shortly. It was when she tugged his shirt up did Draco flip her off him, breaking the kiss. With a hand on either side of her to hold himself up. He studied her, her lips as pink as his probably were, were drawn up in a tiny little smile, her eyes half-lidded.

"Have I done something wrong?" she asked.

"I'm not going to sleep with you, Angeline," he said. She closed her eyes briefly and laughed.

"And I'm not here for a roll in the sheets, Draco," she replied. "Though," she opened her eyes, "Your hand running up my thigh may have been a catalyst of sorts," she smirked.

"Then why are you here?"

"Do I detect disappointment in your voice, Draco?"

Draco leaned down and nipped her lip, she went to do the same but Draco sat up, and out of her way.

"No more games," he said. "Why are you here?"

Angeline's face grew serious as she pushed herself up onto her elbows, "I've already said; I wanted to see you."

"You'd risk getting caught just to see me?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Of course," she said.

"Why?"

Angeline sat up further, "Because I do stupid things, Draco," she said.

Draco thinks he's said something similar to her before and known for her knack of throwing his own words at him, he's sure he has.

"You're not angry are you?"

"No," he shook his head. "No, it's just—" he sighed. "When you said goodbye, I wasn't expecting to see you twelve days later."

"You've kept count."

"And so have you."

"So I have," she murmured. "How are you? How are things?"

"I know we haven't used it recently, but if you really want to know, you could have used the pendant," he said eyeing her.

Her hand went to the subject in question, "Well, there's not exactly privacy where I am…You think Gisele's bad with twenty questions you should see some of these lot." Angeline paused and she met his gaze, "Plus I _really_ wanted to see you. Is that a crime?"

"Absolutely," he nodded. "Listen, I miss you. I really do, but you can't do this again, Angeline. You can't risk coming to see me."

"Fine," she shrugged. "I won't do it again, but could you at least humor me and tell me what's been going on? I'm not exactly suppose to be here remember? I was suppose to go to the hospital wing to grab some items, but I couldn't resist coming here."

Draco rolls his eyes this time. Here she was telling him she wasn't suppose to be there, well hadn't they already stated that. But she was here now so he might as well humor her.

"Well," he began slowly. "Zabini and I have somehow acquired the company of Daphne Greengrass."

Disbelief flooded her face as she tilted her head to the side.

"Oh come on," she began. "I said humor me, but that didn't mean _lie_."

Draco chuckled, "I'm not lying," he said. "She and Pansy have been on the outs. So she's been spending breakfast, lunch and dinner with Zabini and I for the last five days."

Angeline's mouth hung open slightly, "You swear," she finally said.

"Swear," Draco held up his right hand in oath.

"And you're willingly sitting with Blaise?" she asked. "You're his _friend_?"

"I use the term friend loosely, but yes," Draco said. "...You look surprised."

"I am," she admitted. "How are the Carrows treating you then?"

"No different," Draco shrugged. "They kept an eye on Zabini for a few days, even interrogated him—" Angeline sat up completely. "Don't worry, he's fine. I promise."

Angeline relaxed some and laid halfway down again, propped up on her elbows.

"That's good to hear," she nodded. There's a long pause before her green eyes widen a little, "Wow," she mouthed. "Seriously, Daphne's not Parkinson's friend anymore?"

"I wouldn't say that," Draco answered. "More so taking a break."

"And Parkinson?"

"Why so interested?"

"I have a natural curiosity," Angeline smiled, "You know this."

Draco scoffed, "She's been less of a nightmare than usual. Which is why it's so surprising that she snapped at Daphne when she did."

Angeline pondered for a moment before falling all the way back on to the bed.

"I'm gone twelve days and everything goes topsy-turvy," she said.

"Who says 'topsy-turvy'?"

"I do," she laughed.

He _really_ missed the sound of her laughter. It did things. It was her laugh that reminded him that there was always something to laugh at. Something to enjoy in an otherwise dark world.

There was just nothing like _her_.

"I wish you didn't have to go," Draco said laying his hand on her cheek. "Because I really don't want to say goodbye again."

"Why do you have to say goodbye?" she asked.

"Because it's the right thing to do," he frowned. "What else do I say to you? Because you're not coming back again, you've already said you wouldn't."

Angeline rested her hand on top of his, "You could always come with me…if you wanted."

Draco pulls his hand from her and moves to lean his back against the headboard.

"I can't," he said.

Angeline sits up to look at him, her eyes lowering after a moment. She's hard to read and he thinks he's offended her.

"Angeline," he begins only to be caught off by her hand landing on his left wrist. He hadn't realized that he had been playing it his sleeve.

"It's bothering you again," she said. "For how long now? How bad?"

"Don't worry about it," he said going to move his arm away.

"You promised," she held him tight. "You promised you'd tell me when it bothered you."

"And you promised you would keep yourself safe."

Her eyes lift up to meet his again.

"Don't turn this on me," she said. "Let me see it."

She's stubborn and he knows there's nothing he can do that's going to get her to leave it alone. So he says nothing and with his right hand he rolls up the sleeve. The Dark Mark glared up at them, much darker than it had been when she had first seen it.

And unlike the first time, she doesn't make to touch it. Merely stares at it, as though transfixed. Which she might have been as it pulsated on his pale flesh.

"How long?" her voice barely above a whisper.

"A few weeks now," he answers.

Angeline looked up at him slowly. Her eyes clearly chastising him for not saying anything sooner.

"Wish you had told me," she said.

"What could you do about it?" he asked. "You had enough to worry about and then the whole Pansy thing happened and you left…it would have been selfish to have told you."

"Perhaps," she mumbled. There's another pause and she looks thoughtful as she pulls down his sleeve. "Something's coming isn't there?"

"Yeah," he said quietly. "I think so."

Angeline lets out a heavy sigh before she positions herself to sit beside him, and rest her head on his shoulder. She grabbed his hand and laced their fingers together.

"When it does come," she began, "Promise me you'll worry about yourself."

"What do you mean?"

"That for once don't worry about me," she said. "Don't worry about—" she paused and squeezed his hand, "Don't worry about having to choose me, okay?"

"Angeline," he shifts to see her properly and she smiles at him, albeit, sadly.

"I'm not completely oblivious, Draco," she said. "You feel like you have to make a choice…and well, I may have once upon a time said you needed to…but I don't want that choice to be me. I know where I stand in your life, but I'm not part of this equation. For once do something for you and choose yourself."

Then he realized…this was one of those conversations they had been walking around. Pushing under the massive rug.

"Of course you're part of the equation, Angeline," he frowned. "This isn't fair. You don't get to come here after two weeks…You don't understand that I've—"

He stops talking as her free hand moves up and rest at the nape of his neck. She lifts herself up and presses her forehead to his.

"You can't have it all; pick what's important and pick _yourself_," she whispered. "In the mean time," she moved back, "Will you lay next to me? Just for a little while?"

Draco watched as she fluffed his pillow and laid her head upon it. He wanted to continue the conversation, to understand what she meant by him choosing himself. Because apparently they had two very different ideals.

But the question never formed. Not when he was laying next to her, staring into her green eyes. And not when he pushed strands of hair from her face.

_Can't have it all. Pick what's important. Choose yourself._

What did that all mean to her?

He wanted to know. He needed to know.

But he wouldn't know then, because when he finally mustered up the courage, Angeline had already fallen asleep. And when he had woken come morning; she was gone.

* * *

><p>By the way Draco had searched her face as they laid there, Angeline knew he wanted to ask her what she meant about him choosing himself. But she didn't want to answer that question because she knew they would most likely end in argument.<p>

Arguing is the last thing she wanted to do, so she closed her eyes and waited.

She's not sure how long she did wait for him to doze off, but when he did, she was careful to slip from underneath his arm and out of the bed. Grabbing her shoes she'd shoved under his bed she effectively slipped out of the room and eventually the Common Room too.

It wasn't until she was in the corridor did she slip her feet into her shoes and started to her initial destination when she said she was going into the castle _hours_ ago.

And as she headed to the Hospital Wing, she thought on her words to Draco. How she told him to choose himself.

She hadn't planned on telling him but when she saw the Dark Mark…she had a sudden need to tell him that he didn't have to choose her.

There were things she didn't understand about Draco, that was for sure, but there was one thing that was certain.

He had never chosen himself.

The Dark Mark, he'd gotten it to prove his family was useful.

All the times he'd done something _nice_, he had done them for her.

But at what point did he choose for the sole sake of himself?

Everything—from her point of view at least had been out of some type of obligation. Or to prove himself to someone else…

Loyalty…

But where was the loyalty to himself?

She didn't want him to choose, but she knew he would have to. And the last thing she wanted was for him to feel like she was one of those things he needed to choose from. If she happen to a part of a choice, then fine, but at the end of it all…she wanted his main reason to be just for him.

Not for the Dark Lord. Not for his family. Not for her.

For him.

She wouldn't think him selfish. She'd think him smart.

Once she had gathered the material she needed from the Hospital Wing—though not without Madame Pomfrey drilling her on various healing magic and potions—she made her way back to the seventh floor and the Room of Requirement.

Three walkbys on that stretch of wall, the door appeared. Before pushing through the door, she plastered what she hoped was a sheepish smile onto her face.

"You've been gone a long time," Neville said when the door closed behind her.

"Sorry," she laughed as the door closed behind her. "Had to wait before I could come back."

"No problem," Neville smiled, "As long you're all right," Neville stops and tilts his head to the side. "You're all right aren't you?"

"Oh yeah," Angeline nodded. "I'm fine. Don't be such a worry wart, Neville! I'm going to start working on those potions I promised!"

Before he could say anything more, Angeline moved off toward the corner where her cousin had kindly set up her makeshift potion station.

"You okay?" Gisele asked when Angeline dropped into the stool across from her.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Angeline asked.

"Please," she drawled. "I know a fake smile when I see one," she said. "Especially when it's on your face."

Using her wand, Angeline set a flame under the cauldron and filled it with the water. As she waited for it to boil she looked at her cousin.

"He thinks something's coming," she answered.

"Well, we've all thought as much," Gisele said. "But that's not all of it is it?"

Angeline sorted through the items she had received from the Hospital Wing and began to organize them. All to keep from having to answer straight away. If she wasn't going to say it to Draco, she couldn't say it to Gisele. It wouldn't be fair.

"He told me that Blaise had been interrogated when we left," she said.

"What?" Gisele's eyes widened. "Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he's fine," she chuckled in hopes it would keep the conversation off her. "He's resilient that one." At Gisele perking up, she pressed on. "And get this, Daphne's been sitting with them during meals."

"No way," Gisele laughed. "What's this? She trying to saddle up on your man?"

"Or yours," Angeline smirked. Gisele's face reddened. "But seriously, apparently she and Parkinson got into a while ago."

"Wow," her cousin mouthed. "Gone two weeks and best friends turn on one another. Hell, if I knew all it took was landing in hospital and then to disappear to shake things up; I would have done it a long time ago."

"Perhaps skip the hospital bit," Angeline mumbled. "But I agree, maybe we should have disappeared sooner…Do you mind helping me with this potion?"

Gisele's eyebrows raise, "If you want," she said. "But tell me _exactly_ what to do, or we're going to have another Finnigan disaster."

"_Oi!_ I can hear you, Jensen!"

"It was meant to be heard!"

Angeline knows that her cousin isn't completely done with the conversation on what had happened, but she would take the little wiggle room she had and run with it for however long that would be.

* * *

><p>Two days after Angeline's visit and it was halfway through dinner on the first of May and Draco was in serious contemplation of taking his knife and chopping off his left arm.<p>

He didn't know what or _who_ had pissed off the Dark Lord, but Draco was most definitely feeling the aftermath. And the Dark Lord was calling for his followers, almost desperately.

Yes, something big was going to happen.

_Soon._

"I think that chicken's already dead enough, mate," Blaise said.

Draco snapped out of his thoughts to see he had been furiously cutting into his food. Dropping the fork and knife to the plate he pushed it all away from him.

"Alright, Draco?" Daphne asked. "You've been rather prickly these last few days."

"I am _not_ prickly," Draco muttered.

"See, that's what I mean," Daphne nodded. "A terrible attitude if I've ever seen one."

"If you have a problem with my attitude you could always go sit with Parkinson," he said. "I hear she's all rainbows and sunshine these days."

"Geez," she said glaring at him. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you and the missus had some type of falling out."

True, Draco had been uneasy since he last saw Angeline and was constantly thinking over what she meant about him choosing himself—when he wasn't contemplating cutting off his arm that is. But he would hardly say they had had a _falling out_.

"I doubt it's a falling out, Greengrass," Blaise piped up. "But knowing _her_ she's just managed to get under his skin. Per usual."

"For that to happen she would have to had to—Oh! She came to see you!" Daphne said.

"Would you shut up?" Draco growled. "And you," he pointedly looked at Blaise, his friend raised an eyebrow, "You're not at all helpful."

"Was I supposed to provide you help?" Blaise asked. "And how exactly did you expect me to do that?"

"By keeping your bloody mouth shut," Draco glared. "How is it that _she_ put up with you all these years?"

"Because of my handsome features of course," Blaise smirked.

Draco's insult dies in the back of his throat as someone yells for everyone's attention.

"Oi! Everyone! You've got to hear this!" Draco turned in his seat much like others were turning and looking in the direction of the Ravenclaw table. Conversations were stopping as they all looked to find, standing on the bench, arms flailing as if calling someone from far off, was Terry Boot.

"I've heard that there's been a break in at Gringotts! Harry, Ron and Hermione were the ones to do it! I don't know what they took, but they broke in and broke out on a _dragon_! They haven't given up and neither should any of you!"

There's a moment of excited chatter around the Great Hall, and then a moment of screaming as Terry Boot is lifted off the bench, hitting the floor as the cruciatus curse courses through him.

The chatter dies down and before long, Terry is dragged out of the Hall by the Carrows, all the while yelling at everyone not to give up.

Draco slowly turns back around and and suddenly he figures whatever happened at Gringotts must have been in correlation to why his arm burned like it did.

_What the hell did you do, Potter?_

His stomach flipped and he feels as though he's going to be sick.

Before he knows it, he's standing and making to leave the table.

"Where are you going?" Daphne asks but he ignored her and continued on his way and out of the Great Hall, with no destination in mind.

However, he's stopped before long when a hand lands on his shoulder. Turning, he comes face to face with Blaise. Draco hadn't even been aware that he had followed him.

"What's going on?" Blaise asked. "You look like you've been told you've got a few hours to live."

Draco nervously runs his hand through his hair, "Yeah, well, I feel like I have." He takes a deep breath and let's it out slowly, "I know you feel it, Zabini. There's something coming. And if Potter pulling a ridiculous stunt like breaking into Gringotts isn't a sign, I don't know what else is."

It was quick but Draco didn't miss Blaise's eyes shooting to his left sleeve before his dark eyes landed on Draco's grey ones.

"Well, then," Blaise said, shoving his hands into his pockets. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know," Draco mumbled.

_Choose yourself, _rang through his head.

"What are you going to do?" Draco asked instead.

"Something stupid no doubt," Blaise shrugged. "But who really knows until the moment presents itself?" Blaise started to back away, "Sometimes you don't know until it's right there in your face. Just try not to miss it."

Draco watched him turn away and he himself turned the other way. As Draco continued on his way in aimless direction, he didn't know what he was going to do, nor did he know what he was going to choose come time to. But now he knew exactly why Blaise and Angeline were friends. They both hardly ever made any sense.

* * *

><p>"What the hell were you thinking?" Angeline hissed as she looked at Terry Boot's cuts and bruises.<p>

He had come stumbling into the Room of Requirement only moments prior, telling them that he had told _everyone_ in the middle of dinner that Harry Potter and his friends had broken into Gringotts and got away on a dragon of all things.

"Shouting out information like that?" She continued as she grabbed her homemade medical kit. "It was reckless and stupid and—"

"Needed to be said," Terry cut her off. He flinched as she started to dab at his wounds. "You don't know what it's like…I've spent a lot of time out there because the Carrows never suspected me and you don't see how people are giving up. I had to tell them. If you had seen their faces of disbelief and—Ow—and excitement you'd had seen how worth it it was!"

Angeline sighed and refrained from saying anything as she tended to his wounds. She eventually did meet his brown eyes.

"You're right," she finally said. "But you do know you could have easily have gone about it another way, you know?"

"I know," Terry said. "But I needed a quick way to do it and everybody was there and I know everyone heard me loud and clear. Everyone deserves to hope."

Angeline turns back to her work. She certainly respects Terry's train of thought. Would she have been as brave as him to stand up in the middle of the Great Hall and declare that Harry Potter was still out there breaking the law for what was definitely the greater good?

Probably not…

Then again, she had done some crazy things in the past. This wouldn't be all that farfetched.

"Well, I'm sure they appreciated the burst of hope you gave them," she said. "But in the mean time, you're all patched up. You might be a little sore for awhile but you're good to go."

"Thanks, Angeline," he grinned. "Sorry for the trouble."

"Don't be," she shook her head. "Just stay out of trouble, would you. You'll look like Seamus if you keep this up." Terry laughed and nodded before and heading in the direction of Michael Corner.

Angeline let out a deep breath just as Gisele occupied the space that Terry had just been in.

"You sound like a worried mother," Gisele said. "Did you know that?"

"I do not."

"Do too…that or you sound like Madame Pomfrey when she gets a stubborn patient."

"_Whatever_," Angeline rolled her eyes.

Gisele looks like she's about to ask her something but she stops as her eyes land over Angeline's shoulders and frowns.

"What do you think's going on?" Gisele asked, using her chin to point. Angeline glanced over her shoulder to see Neville talking to the portrait that lead into the Hog's Head before the portrait opened and he stepped through, though not before saying that he thinks something good is waiting for them at the end of the passage.

The moment the door closed, people talked to whomever would listen.

"I'm guessing something useful," Angeline said.

"Like what?" Gisele asked.

"My money's on Harry Potter," Seamus said as he joined them. "Plus that's what Neville thinks and so far he hasn't been wrong yet."

"But what are the odds?" Angeline asked. "This morning he breaks into Gringotts and now he's here? Why'd even come here?"

"You know you've been right down these last few days," Seamus said. "Where's that lively spunk you usually have?"

Angeline noted another thing about being holed with all these people, they were starting to notice changes they wouldn't have otherwise have noticed.

"I'm only saying it's all boiling up pretty quick, yeah?" she said.

"True…But it'll be great if he's really here, you know? It'll give us more reason to not give up. You Slytherins are always so negative."

"You don't talk to any other Slytherins but us," Gisele deadpanned. "But if it's really him that comes through with Neville, I'm going to be _very_ excited to meet him. Will I be starstruck like I think I might be?"

"Doubt it," Angeline scoffed. "He's a normal bloke…minus that whole Chosen One business."

"And that whole, I've got to go it alone mentality," Seamus chuckled. "Well, he's got Ron and Hermione but I don't think he gets it through that thick skull that we're all here for him because it's our world too."

Before either Angeline or Gisele could respond, Seamus had been pulled away, leaving the two girls to stare at each other.

"He's right you know," Gisele said.

"About Potter not being alone? I know—"

"No, not that," she said. "About you being down these last few days. Ever since you went out into the castle. What happened?"

Angeline clenched her jaw. There was no getting away from it.

"I told him to not worry about me and to choose himself."

"Wait what?" Gisele frowned. "You broke up with him?"

"No…" Angeline sighed. "But it might have been easier had I…Gisele, he's always impressing someone or being loyal to someone…I don't want him to feel like he has to be loyal to anyone but himself at this point."

"Wow…Are you stupid?" Gisele said. "He _loves_ you."

"You don't think I know that?" Angeline groaned. "Besides, what does that have to do with anything?"

"_Everything._"

Angeline doesn't ask as a loud creak of the door leading to Hogsmeade opened and Neville climbed through.

"Look who it is! Didn't I tell you?"

Harry Potter slowly emerged into the room and instantly there were several screams and hells: "HARRY!" "It's Potter, it's _POTTER_!" "Ron!" "_Hermione!_"

Angeline didn't believe it. It was actually them. She felt a smile erupt on her face. Had she ever been so happy to see people she didn't really know?

Despite knowing that this only meant that deep feeling of impending fight was getting closer, it felt good to see them.

Harry Potter. Ron Weasley. Hermione Granger.

All three alive.

All three back at Hogwarts.

* * *

><p><strong>Told you this would be a short chapter, but that's all fine because the next one will be rather long as we've officially entered into Battle of Hogwarts territory. Who's excited with me?<strong>

**So, we've added Daphne to our family of misfits. She's a delight. Angeline's worried that Draco's not going to be true to himself. Draco's despite everything remains conflicted and confused. **

_**Fun Facts**_

_**#1**_ Initially, Angeline was going to become on friendly terms with Hermione starting back in chapter 6 of _Simplicity_. I scrapped the subplot for various reasons, but mostly because I didn't want Angeline to be getting too close to the trio. Had I kept the subplot, Hermione would have been Angeline's first substantial friendship outside of Slytherin. And also, she would have been only friends with Hermione and not Ron and Harry...though, I believe she and Ron would have had plenty of excellent moments together.

_**#2**_ Speaking of Weasleys, my first draft of _Clandestine_ had Angeline being pursued by Dementors. Because at the time she isn't adapted at creating a patronus, she was to be saved by the Weasley Twins. Had I kept this original plot, she would have forged a stronger bond with the two, worked in their shop up until _Seven Potters_, then deciding to continuing her search for her cousin's family.

**Questions:**

**1)** What's Draco going to choose?

**2) **What's Blaise going to do?

**3)** Are these idiots going to survive the war, let alone each other? =P

**4)** How are you? And do you have any holiday plans? :)

**5)** Favorite song and/or artist/band of 2014?

**I want to wish all of you a wonderful holiday season! Thank you for sticking with me throughout the years (most importantly this year, it's been rough) and I love each and every one of you. If I could, I'd send you each a personalized gift because you're that amazing to me!**

**Stay safe!**

**I'm going to try to update before the end of 2014, but in case I don't…I'll see you all in 2015! Stay safe!**

**Love you all forever and ever!**

**Oh! Review me, maybe? For ol' times sake? :)**

**Much love,  
><strong>TR


End file.
